The Great Adventure 3: The Flames of Solaris
by Jason de L'Epee
Summary: Sonic and several of his friends and former enemies have been caught in a catastrophic Chaos Control, warping them through dimensions onto the World of Lou Brenna, and the realm of Soleanna. What will happen to them? Adapt of Sonic '06.
1. Prelude and Chapter 1: First Call

**THE GREAT ADVENTURE 3: THE FLAMES OF SOLARIS**  
by _Jason de L'Épée_

Sonic and other characters is copyrighted to SEGA and Sonic Team © 1991-2009.  
Additional supporting characters are copyrighted to the author.  
Original game concept and scenario copyrighted to SEGA, Sonic Team, CriWare, HaVOK and Kynogon © 2006, released through Microsoft® XBox 360 and Sony® PlayStation 3.

Foreword: Yet another ambitious adapt for a Sonic the Hedgehog game, however, this time, it'll be more controlled and manageable then it was for "Operation: Firestorm" and "Shadows of Doom." This game is based off of the XBox 360 and PlayStation 3 release, Sonic the Hedgehog. Despite its many technological problems, it presented a unique and good-enough storyline to get my interest in writing a fanfiction work on it.

There will be several changes though to keep it into the continuity I have established, and these will be referenced in the story, although some may require explanations.

Various other mediums have contributed into the making of this story, by inspiration only. Some of these include Fullmetal Alchemist, Final Fantasy, Legend of Zelda and some others. See if you can find where they inspire.

All in all, I hope you enjoy my rendition of the graphically-beautiful, but gameplay-deficient game, Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). Since I'm writing this out of chronological order of the fics, I will explain a few things as well as a few things worth knowing.

1.) This fic takes place about nine months after the Black Arm invasion, which means it takes place sometime in November. In the Black Arm invasion, Shadow the Hedgehog, with the seven Chaos Emeralds and the aid of the bounty hunter Viper, successfully defeated Black Doom, and annihilated the Black Comet, with the aid of the Eclipse Cannon, although nearly perishing himself. Shadow was hospitalized but disappeared soon after admission. His whereabouts are unknown currently, but whether he took off or was taken, one of the Chaos Emeralds was taken as well. Sonic had tried looking for him but failed, after confronting Metal-Sonic mildly who persuaded him to let Shadow be, letting on that Shadow was probably alive but would never say so directly. Viper was presumed dead.

2.) Tails had built a new version of the Tornado, codenaming it the X-Tornado, which could handle space travel on a small scale. Yes, it is the X-Tornado from Sonic X.

3.) The shady character, Mephiles, had supposedly perished; however, evil does not die THAT easily...

4.) Psychokinesis is not limited to telekinesis; it can also include alchemy, going through walls, psychic reading, and other abilities. I will utilize a few of those if I see fit.

5.) In the not-yet-written Shadow adapt, Cream's mother, Vanilla, finally comes out and is reunited with Cream. Happy

**PRELUDE:--**

Deep in the ice-sealed mountains of the north, deep in the rocky caves of unknown origin of the subterran lands of Tundras was a chamber, and empty cold heart of the cursed country.

This heartless world has seen little life, and all life that was there was horribly initiated into the services of the dark power that resides in the chamber. Anyone who has managed to master the Tundran labyrinths and find this dark place would describe the place as colder then the very depths of space, but the drops of sweat that he shed would testify that it was suppressing as the heat of a lava flow. That was the power of the sensation and the influence of those who would manage to resist the terrible darkness, leaking and poisoning the life-giving planet.

That power was the power of a stone, black as darkness and just as cold. No one knew how this fell creation came to be, but what was known was its power over the will of anyone. It's power resided in the desires of the beholder, twisting them and changing them until it became greed, desire for what one wants, regardless of who or what is in their way. In the end, that power would consume him and destroy his soul.

Many times this power was attempted to be contained and sealed away from all life, but its power was too much for simple vaults or locks to contain. It would reach out for anyone, anything, distorting his mind, poisoning his thoughts until he or she lost his or her mind.

The last beholders were simple, mindless creatures, but this powerful gem knew nothing of differences between those with will and without. It quickly poisoned their very mind, distorting them emotionally and physically until they became physical abominations of God's creations, ruined beyond repair.

Eventually, it destroyed them in one shape or form, and it fell deep into the labyrinths of Tundran, and as it lay, it seeped its malice and will throughout the rocks and the land, twisting them evilly, until the Black Mountains of the North turned from a simple mountain range into a fortress of darkness, and still the poison spread.

All from one stone it poured, but what will dominates this trinket? Some say it is the will of the Evil One, or some alien race seeking to destroy the planet by degrees. But whatever this evil originates from, it seeks to destroy, and it is doubtful it will stop with this world...

It still lies, coldly and harshly on the stone floor of the chamber: a single black stone, no bigger then a large rodent, continually leaking out a mist of darkness, continually intoxicating everything that remains good.

Haha, what fools! Did they think they could destroy the Great Darkness? Him, he who controlled the thoughts of those he touched, controlling time itself!? Nay, no one could stop him. His goal would be achieved. Once again would he be reunited with his embodiment, no longer would he be darkness, but burning flames of time. It was coming, the uniting, the flames of disaster, the eternal darkness...

The end of the world...

- - - - -

A young girl rose from her place, among the large water lilies floating in a still pool of water untouched by filth. She had come many times to this very pond, gazing deep into the depths of the waters. She had the gift of foresight, bestowed upon her by the Eternal Divinity, and these pools were her looking glass. She had treaded these waters and lands for over 2000 years, although it seemed like both an eternity and barely a blink of an eye; through the waters around she had witnessed many things. Before her eyes, new empires rose and fell; new wars sprang up almost one right after the other. She even witnessed different worlds end. She could not bear watching as beautiful planets soon became crumbling rocks in space, bathed by the cold light of each its own dying suns. However, she even saw new worlds born before her eyes...

Despite her ageless years, she appeared only a young girl, dressed in the garb of her ancient culture. She touched the jewel on her headband, remembering the time she was in a different place, a great city of stone, but lived in harmony with the jungles around. That time was both joyous and despairing, as the world nearly ended as she was only 13.

She had narrowly saved it by giving her soul to the Eternal Divinity in exchange. In return, the divine one would not destroy the world by those means.

A tear ran down her cheek. The same world she saved before was being threatened by the darkness. Time was of no issue, but that same world had nearly ended several times, if it weren't for the heroes of the world. A number of heroes, guardians you might say, from various races have played a part to keep the world safe from invasion and total destruction.

She stepped towards a small stone shrine, overlooking the lily-covered waters. She kneeled before a large green stone, and began to pray. She prayed for the salvation of this world, this one world she once called home.

Möbius.

**Chapter 1: First Call**  
--

"Yo, Tails! Catch!" Sonic threw a glittering stone towards a young two-tailed kitsune.

"Got it!" Tails leapt up in the air, but unfortunately not high enough. The stone flew overhead and into the bushes. "Darn!"

"My bad. Had a little too much power behind it, I guess," Sonic smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Good thing that it glows, or else we'd never find it in the dark," Tails said as he dug in a shrub, finally grasping a glowing white gem. "Found it!"

Tails gave it a heave; the blue hedgehog leapt into the air, snatching down the precious trinket.

"Nice toss," Sonic cried several meters away. "It was almost _too_ fast for me...almost!"

Tails didn't answer, but just stood there rubbing his eyes. "Gosh, what time is it?"

Sonic was already midway through another toss when Tails sighed wearily. He relaxed and checked the wrist communicator, the one that Tails gave him as a birthday present three years before. It doubled as a homing beacon as well as being protected from high levels of Chaos energy and water (although Sonic has sworn up and down that Tails didn't have to waterproof it since he rarely ventures near water). In this case, it served as a simple watch.

"Wow, that late already? This time change has me screwed. It's about 10."

"Whoa!" Tails straightened. "I'd better hit the sack; don't you remember what we're supposed to do tomorrow?"

Sonic stood against a tree, tossing the White Emerald up and down in his free hand. "Like what?"

"The Floating Island, remember? There was a dike breach sometime ago and Knuckles had been too busy cleaning up after the Black Arm invasion to deal with it. Mushroom Hill is overflowing and has already washed away a little of the land around Marble Gardens--"

Sonic sighed, ceasing to toss the Emerald, "Oh yeah, I remember now. Just my luck..."

"Well, it's not like we leaped to volunteer; Knuckles said he would've called the Chaotix to help, but they're somewhere in Santiago City helping with some police work. Don't know what..."

Sonic smirked. "It's not like I care either..."

"Hey, Knuckles needs our help. With the X-Tornado, it'll be easier."

"Whatever..." Sonic shrugged. "That reminds me, whatever did you do with the old Tornado? It's not like it's a dinosaur or anything..."

"I thought so too! Don't worry, Sonic; I still have it. I mostly use the X-Tornado for longer distance flights since it's more fuel-efficient."

Sonic smirked. "Yeah, those dang fuel prices. It almost costs an arm and a leg with the fuel now. I mean, what's up with that?" Sonic resumed tossing the Emerald.

"Beats me; I didn't think the planet was running out of crude petroleum or anything..."

"Don't bet heavily on that, kid; if I know people, there's probably a large reserve somewhere, just waiting to be pumped, but it's probably on private land so they have to buy that, and there's probably going to be some eco-geeks bawling like nuts, blah blah. Just shut the crap up and let us drive our fricken' cars, I say."

Tails laughed. "I can relate to that. I was thinking about making the old Tornado harness a different kind of fuel. I actually have already tried using hydrogen-dependent systems, but if I get into battle while flying, I'd be a living bomb. One hit in the right place..."

"...and it would be the 4th of July up close," Sonic finished.

"Right, so I'm thinking of using something else. I heard in the colonies, scientists are experimenting with something they call biofuel. I think they use some sort of alcohol from corn and wheat crops to make a fuel."

"What? They're going to make cars that run on booze? That'll sell..."

Tails laughed again.

Sonic continued, "And why stop there! Let's try using Coke, coffee or even...air! Imagine: a car that uses air to get places! Now that'll be something!"

Sonic and Tails shared another laugh in the darkness. Leave it to Sonic to come up with a crack or two with new developments. Tails began to wonder amidst his laughing what Sonic would've said during the invention of the wheel.

Sobering down a bit, Tails figured that he stayed up enough time tonight and that if he continued staying up, life would become a nightmare tomorrow.

"I'm going to bed now, Sonic. I'll see you tomorrow..."

"Gotcha, kid. I'll follow in a little bit..."

Tails waved and began to walk towards the hut where Sonic and Tails called home. Sonic sat down against the tree, continuing to toss the Chaos Emerald back and forth from one hand to the other. At one point, he let it rest in one hand, and it was then he noticed something.

"Hmm? Hello..."

He definitely wouldn't have noticed the different in broad daylight; at night though, there was a difference. The Chaos Emerald's light was pulsing.

By sheer instinct, the hedgehog dropped the Emerald and leapt away; one could never know what a Chaos Emerald could do if it did anything abnormal. It kept pulsing for a few minutes, then it slowed to its normal constant glow. Still, Sonic was reluctant to come close to the abandoned Emerald, but eventually crept up to it, slowly and carefully as if expecting a trap.

He picked it up and looked deeply into the Chaos Emerald, seeing if anything was going on. Knuckles had done research on the Chaos Emeralds over the past years and had found that each Emerald had its own unique power over all the others. If Sonic remembered right, the white one's power was wisdom and light; its power depended on the soul of the beholder. If his soul was caring, doing good for others, it would show the right path, like a light to the soul; if his soul was filled with conceit and evil, the Emerald would deceive the beholder, until it was too late.

Sonic concentrated his soul with the Emerald; Chaos powers responded to the soul's wishes; it was common knowledge of those who were familiar with them. Tikal taught them that nearly six years before. The more he concentrated, the more the Emerald was responded.

Sonic tossed the Emerald away again and sank to his knees. The end of the world? What was that all about? What was the Chaos Emerald telling him? He wasn't sure what he feeling, but was it getting cold out here? There wasn't any wind...

He picked up the Emerald again and walked towards his hut; perhaps he was just sleepier then he thought, but he thought about asking Knux about this later.

- - - - -

Shadow and flame. This land was filled with it.

A lone creature stood over a dark and fiery land, his white fur and gold banded gloves and boots clashing with the dark earth and fire of this place. He stood on the brink of an old building, looking down into a pit of boiling lava over a hundred feet down.

As far as he could remember, this sorrowful land was all he knew, and the people always lived in the idea that they might not survive another day. This whole world was aflame, and he didn't know why...at first.

He had asked different people the reason, but no one would ever answer him directly, but they always pointed below...to the flames. He went out several times to look over the lava flames, and it was then one time, he encountered...

Several tongues of flame leapt up before him, towering above him hundreds of feet. "No, you don't!" he screamed, throwing his hand forward. Opening his fist, a glowing blue circle was revealed, igniting the whole hand into a bluish glow. Waves of energy swept forth, extinguishing the flames before him. The lava returned to its normal state.

That flame, that...thing was the being that destroyed this world. The very flame seemed to represent the white hedgehog's anger. What was even worse was that this demon seemed to be invincible to death itself! No matter how many times this thing died, it would come up again sometime later stronger and more dangerous. It was a beast, and it must be utterly destroyed at any cost, he knew, but how?

The same blue glow enveloped him and he lifted up off the ground and drifted away from this sorry place. He was blessed with the power of psychokinesis, the power to do physically impossible things with his mind. To fly, all he had to do was think about it.

He flew towards a destroyed building among a thousand. Lowering into the bowels of the wreckage, he floated to a crevice, extinguishing the glow and ventured inwards. Wandering the tunnels, he came to a large cavern what he and fellow surviving creatures called home. Their would-be homes were destroyed long before. The group was of assorted species: hedgehogs, echidnas, foxes, cats, dogs, even a human or two, but all are the same; they were alive, and had worked to be so.

The white hedgehog trumped to a place where lay a tent canvas and a sleeping bag strewn inside, partially outside. He sat down in front of the canvas, dwelling in his own thoughts.

He found himself either doing this, or looking for the appropriately named Flames of Disaster, known as Iblis, and it lived up to that name. The hedgehog didn't know much about mythical nomenclature, but he was told by different people here that Iblis literally meant "devil." Makes perfect sense.

The only real blessing about fighting Iblis was that the beast was soulless and mindless. It was just a demon, attacking only on instinct with no real strategy. It was commonly wondered what would've happened if Iblis really had a soul, and the idea was the same:

They all would've been dead ages ago if that were so.

Ever since Iblis came to be during the Day of Disaster--although no one knew the date itself--anyone who had the power to fight back always met the same thing the young hedgehog had met: they couldn't truly defeat Iblis. Former soldiers, alchemists, nothing could be done about Iblis. Only the alchemists ever found a weakness in Iblis' fiery core.

The hedgehog's father was also an alchemist, and when he discovered the younger's power, he quickly saw this an opportunity to defeat Iblis for good. Because of his power, the younger could perform moderate levels of alchemy without a transmutation circle. Anything detailed, the circle would be needed.

When the father perished in another battle with Iblis, the younger took up his father's creed and committed to use his given power to defeat Iblis, regardless of the price. The young hedgehog was the only one capable to use Iblis' own attacks against it, and it has proven effective, but again, no true victory could be earned.

"Silver!"

The hedgehog, Silver, looked up from his roosting place and saw a cat running towards him in full stride. This she-cat, purple fur and garbed with even deeper purple, was a friend of Silver's, the friendship built during the battles with Iblis. Her name was Blaze the Cat.

"Blaze?" Silver leapt up. "What's wrong?"

"It's him!" Blaze skidded to a halt. "He's appeared again!"

"Where!?"

"On the southern edge of the city! He's heading this way!"

Silver didn't hesitate. Bolstering up his power, he charged upwards through even the rocks, his power proving invaluable again. Blaze turned tail and ran back up the passageway, her feet carrying her quickly.

- - - - -

In the jungles of Mystic Ruins sat a base, abandoned by its creator many years before. Time and time again, new residents moved in and out of its dark halls. This time, three creatures were residing in its dark core. One was a black hedgehog, marked with red on his spines and limbs and also bearing a white diamond-shaped piece of hair on his chest. His face showed years of bitterness towards many and turmoil of a long and terrible past. His name was Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog. He was the ultimate life-form, created on the abandoned space colony ARK so many years ago. His commission was to protect mankind from danger. It was because of this that he was a special force under the GUN command. Despite being a dog of the military, Shadow was not a force to be against even on his own side. It was because of this, GUN never stepped in on Shadow's missions or tasks.

Another resident was a biotech android, blue of color and seemed to carry a constant glare much like Shadow, but more stiff and masked. He too had experienced his share of turmoil on his own, and before he was free to roam he was under the command of Dr. Ivo Robotnik as a special assassin robot. His red eyes seemed to literally kill anything it fixed onto almost. The only being to ever defy such a glare was his organic counterpart, Sonic the Hedgehog, the supersonic hedgehog that defeated the android over and over, and was ultimately beaten down on that fateful night in the midst of the Egg Fleet. His name was Metal-Sonic, although he would likely slash anyone who referred him as such; to prevent such, he made it perfectly clear that he would be called Mecha, a shortened version of his full codename, Mecha-Bot Two.

The third and final inhabitant was, contrary to the other two, a human. At 6'2" and a background of melee and weapon combats, he was just a threat to an enemy as the other two. His venom-yellow eyes seemed to inflict a paralyzing toxin into a weaker creature. Armed to the teeth at all times as well as bearing scars, his reputation as the most successful bounty hunter floated before him like a poisonous mist. Like Shadow, he was an experiment in a lab. As a result, his neural impulses were quicker then a normal humans, as well as his awareness for his surroundings. His given name was never relinquished to any living mortal, but he did have an alias: Viper; it was well-given.

These three did not see each other as friends at all; more like common acquaintances. They played active roles in the Egg Fleet battle as well as the Black Arm invasion. They have gotten used to each other's company, but lately they have gotten antsy, fidgety, which definitely conflicted with their normal cool and moody personalities.

"I can't get over the feeling that something is wrong," Viper mused. "Normally, I can feel if something is wrong and can do something about it; this time, however, there is something very wrong."

"I don't like to admit it, Viper, but I think you're right," Shadow responded. Last night, I had one of our Emeralds and it started pulsing its energy. I didn't understand what was happening; as long as I have had exposure to the Chaos Emeralds, I have never seen anything like that."

Mecha cut in, "Despite my very limited knowledge of inner-Chaos-Emerald-energy currents and workings, I do have a hypothesis. Chaos Emeralds respond either to the soul of a beholder or changes within the global Chaos field. Shadow, do you recall if the other Emerald we have was reacting the same way?"

"If I had known or even had that Emerald, I would've told you before now..."

Viper side-eyed Shadow a moment, then regarded Mecha. "Continue..."

"Without the knowledge of the Sky Blue Emerald was reacting in a similar nature, my hypothesis remains weak and unsupported. If it was just the Green Emerald reacting, it could mean anything; a small flux within the global field, or Shadow properly awoke its power unconsciously."

"And if the other Emerald was reacting similarly..."

"Then the odds of a global Chaos energy build-up increase significantly. I do not know what to expect if the energy gets too great for the planet to bear. Anything could happen; Chaos energy is strange in its nature, manipulating even the time-space continuum itself."

Shadow turned fully towards the human and android. "If all seven Emeralds react this way, could it possibly tear the continuum itself?"

"Perhaps, or it could eradicate the planet until it is just burning rock. Shadow, did the Emerald stop after some time?"

"Yes, after several minutes, it returned to a constant glow."

Mecha pondered this, and then responded. "It also could be nothing, but it could just be a first call for something more and as for me, I don't want to know what the event will be."

Viper sat back, cracking his knuckles as he pondered the possibility of a global Chaos flux. He was not used to the idea of a potential disaster and he couldn't do a thing about it and it made him cross.

Shadow spoke first, "The blue hedgehog carries three of the other Emeralds."

The implication was felt by all, and did not need to be said. None of the three had friendly relations to the Sonic, although the latter would probably think differently. Mecha always hated the blue hedgehog due to a programmed hatred that evolved into his present hatred, although he found it unjustified; still that didn't stop it. Shadow saw Sonic as a slightly annoying rival, and the two never could get along fully, but never did anything out of spite to each other. Viper saw the hedgehog as an annoying teen that had a mouth faster then his feet.

"I'm not too fond of the idea, but what point are feelings when we're looking at a crisis?" Viper said, growling slightly, tapping the hilt of a weapon on his belt crossly. "How do we get in touch with that hedgehog? His nature demands that he not rest in one place for very long."

Mecha spoke, "He is usually in one of three places. He resides in the small village of Knothole, north of the ruins of Robotropolis in the Great Forest. Angel Island is the place of his friend Knuckles the Echidna, and the hedgehog is fond of harassing him. Sapphire City close by is also a place he frequents ever since the water creature Chaos attacked it."

Viper finished, "One of us will have to go to each place and look I take it. I'm the slower on foot of us so I suppose I'll hit the coast. Perhaps I'll smack him in the head while I'm there."

Mecha spoke next. "I don't enjoy the idea, but I will take Knothole. I don't know the current location of Angel Island. During the months before winter, it moves thousands of miles south into the tropics, and its normal territory range is over two million square miles."

"That's leaves me the Island then," Shadow finished, "although the idea of using a Chaos Emerald for Chaos Control with its unusual behavior disturbs me."

"That's a risk we'll have to take." Viper strapped on his back holster, containing his favorite long-range weapon, the armor-piercing Battle Rifle. "It's better for you, Shadow, since the Guardian of the Island should have knowledge about the Chaos Emeralds; he was practically born in whatever crypt keeps the Master Emerald safe.

"I'm taking the Sky Blue Chaos Emerald with me, by the way; I dare not leave it here. It's not like our mutual friend, Eggman, doesn't know what we have."

"Concurred. It can also be monitored as well. Any change in energy behavior must be detected and reported." Mecha said.

Viper tromped out of the room to fetch the gem, while Mecha and Shadow remained in the room.

"I'm feeling the same as the human," Shadow started. "I made a promise to protect this planet, and the whole idea that even me as the ultimate life-form being helpless to save it from yet another danger makes me uncomfortable."

"It is against any living organism's nature to accept a potential doom; it is understandable."

"True, but that doesn't settle things. For once, I don't want to know the end result of this..."

Mecha did not respond, but his eyes said everything; he too felt that this wasn't the right time, just after the world was recovering from another world disaster.

- - - - -

"Not so tight!"

A young bee was at a medical center, getting his hand wrapped up; by the wounds, it looked as if he had been burned.

A tall crocodile sporting headphones and a gold-colored chain about his large neck was there as well. "You had to reach in to see what it was; you couldn't just leave well enough alone, could you!?" The reptile seemed to be hot-blooded, despite his reptilian nature.

"I'm sorry, Vector!"

"Sorry doesn't make the burns on your hand disappear. Ever heard of the saying 'curiosity killed the cat' Charmy?"

"How was I supposed to know you stashed that thing in there!?" Charmy, the bee, was very cross understandably.

"You just should have!" Vector retaliated, his own crossness trying to outmatch the little insect's own.

"For the love of Chaos, knock it off you two," said a voice.

Both creatures looked up to see a bulky armadillo striding into the room, his red "shell" making him larger then he really was.

"You two are making enough noise to make babies cry out there."

Following the armadillo was a magenta-shaded chameleon with a long ivory-colored horn protruding between his eyes. "Charmy, it would've saved you lots of trouble if you just asked in the first place instead of just grabbing for it. It would've saved us a lot of trouble by not taking you down here."

Charmy was about to reply with another inexcusable excuse, but Espio had a point. "Sorry, guys, I wasn't thinking. And I actually did know what was in there. I saw it's glow and took a wild guess..."

"Then why did you--!" Vector was silenced by glares from Mighty and Espio, the two bystanders.

"Is it REALLY okay to talk about it here?...it's kind of classified."

Several minutes later found the whole troop, known as the Chaotix Detectives, outside the medical center and under the shade of several coconut trees away from the early-afternoon hustle. Despite the fact it was November, it was still balmy in Santiago City. The lowest it ever got was 50 Fahrenheit, thanks to how close the city and bay were to 0 degrees latitude, the line known as the Zero Line, thus making this area of land habitable for cold-blooded creatures as well as warmer-blooded-inhabitants.

"Okay, Charmy, what's up?"

"It happened when you guys were out finishing the paperwork for the case we solved already. I waited at the hotel room for you guys until you got done with that boring stuff. The bag containing the Red Emerald was already out in the corner. I was just flipping through the channels on the TV--I think it was somewhere about 10 o'clock, I think--and in the corner of my eye, I saw this reddish light glowing bright, then dimming again!

"I dropped the remote and ran to the bag. I opened it a little bit and crap, it was hot! I shielded my face from the heat, but I could tell that the light was still pulsing, like a firefly!

"Eventually, it stopped doing that and it just sat there. It freaked me out for a while. I was going to take another look and that was when I burned myself; I accidentally touched the Emerald while opening the bag."

The rest of the group sat back and considered Charmy's story. Espio spoke first.

"I don't like it; a Chaos Emerald going through fluxing. An Emerald can be dangerous enough by itself."

"I'm not going to waste my breath in saying that we should all take this problem to Knuckles, since I'm sure you all know that he is the only one who has anything about these Emeralds," Mighty stated.

Espio and Vector side-eyed each other, both catching the weakly concealed irony in the armadillo's statement.

"I wonder if the other Emeralds have done the same thing."

"Why are we standing here chewing the flab then!?" Vector asked. "Mighty, set up the teleporter."

"Gotcha, chief. And F.Y.I., it's 'chewing the fat.'"

"I'm a croc! I can't chew anyway so does it matter!? Set up the danged teleporter already!"

The rest of the Chaotix were unsuccessfully trying to mask their amusement at Vector's outburst.

- - - - -

Viper was in position. Any passerby who happened to either be looking up in the right time or was actually looking for him would have seen him as a black gargoyle, far from any cathedral.

Viper had gained the reputation of a high-level threat from his bounty hunts. Overlanders and Möbians couldn't find themselves to trust the black-garbed human, and understandably so; the human if crossed would deliver swift retaliation.

He was here for a hunt, but not for neither bounty nor personal interest. He figured he would find the world-renown blue hedgehog, Sonic. He didn't like the idea at surface value; he didn't care for his "fun and fancy free" form of life, but it was the only thing that sounded good at the time, since Sonic seemed to have experience with the Emeralds since birth, permitting the exaggeration.

Anyone even with minimal knowledge of the Chaos Emeralds knew that any change in their behavior was to be marked as a possible peril, and Viper knew it, hence his reason to be here, despite his spite disliking for Sonic.

"Why, hello, big boy..."

Viper didn't move, for he knew that voice; a voice that seemed to suggest an underlying flirt with each syllable. Only one person would ever talk to someone, human or Möbian in that fashion.

Rouge the Bat.

"I didn't ask for you, Rouge," Viper said coldly; he wasn't comfortable around females; too unpredictable.

"Hmm, is that a way to treat a lady?"

Viper could hear the taps of her trademark high-heeled boots and could smell the expensive perfume, all telling the human she was coming closer. Still, the human didn't move.

"It's perfectly meaningless as well as moronic to even have the notion I would be courteous. A hunter never kills with manners; aggression is the means."

Viper saw the bat in the corner of his eye, espying her in suspicion. He can see that she too was suspicious of him, armed with her steel-edged boots, perfect for slicing metal, and had a small handgun. The only thing out of the ordinary was that she bore a small back-bag. Now doubt where Rouge kept her jewel-heisting equipment. How typical...

"Hmph, you and your male behavior."

Viper ignored the stereotypical comment.

"We know each other well enough, my dear Viper, for you to be so cold to little ol' me..."

"One year too much..." Viper breathed. They had first met in the Black Mountain Ranges before Dr. Robotnik, or really Metal-Sonic, released the Egg Fleet on a task to destroy the humans...one year ago.

Rouge seemed to pout. "Aw, don't be so mean..."

Viper was disgusted at her flirty behavior, and didn't answer.

Rouge seemed to give up. "Oh well, bad boy, I seem to be winning no points with you." She sighed, "I guess I'm going to have to go someone else about the Chaos Emerald, but who knows where anybody--"

"The Chaos Emerald?" Viper suddenly blurted out, and quickly had a feeling he should've shut up.

Rouge seemed not to hear him. "--is to tell me what could be going on. I saw last night it was all glittery and flashing like a police car light. It was pretty though, wouldn't you think? Oh I forgot, you're a man and wouldn't care."

Viper grew impatient. "Rouge, cut the crap and talk; you seem to be up to it..."

Rouge eyed the human, eyes fluttering some. "Is that an apology?"

The human tapped the hilt of his Desert Eagle threateningly; Rouge had witnessed the damage potential of such a firearm before.

"I'll take that as a yes then..." Rouge fluttered. "Yes, the Chaos Emerald was acting strange last night. I'm here trying to find out where the Floating Island is."

"The Guardian there would never let you even within a hundred meters of the shores cliffs, let alone step foot on its soil."

"Leave that to me, handsome..."

Viper's left index finger twitched in annoyance.

"May I ask what a man like you is doing here?"

"My business is always my business."

"Secrets already."

Viper wondered if he would feel any remorse if he shot her...probably none at all.

"It's not like you to wonder into a populated area without some reason, handsome, and seemed you expressed some great interested in my beautiful Chaos Emerald..."

His feelings were right; he should've shut up. Rouge was no fool...

"...it must be something about the Chaos Emeralds. Am I right?"

Viper just side-eyed the bat, but his cross expression said everything. His somewhat-bruised pride however wouldn't let him admit it.

"Oh, of course it must be. I knew you had a Chaos Emerald at least, and it's with you right now." Rouge waved a small circular device, which resembled a glorified stopwatch.

"Yes, it is. Your point being what?" Viper growled.

"Why so mad? We have the same mission now; we can just work together."

_God forbid_, thought the human. "I'm not planning to go to the Island."

"Hmm, you seem to make this so difficult. Who else besides the Echidna would know enough about the Chaos Emeralds?"

"The hedgehog seems to know enough about them..."

"You mean Sonic? I don't think so."

"As if you would know..."

Rouge ignored him. "Sonic just uses the Emeralds in crises, as Shadow does. Knuckles was practically raised with them. He'd know..."

"And you have a way on getting both of us onto the Island, you claim?"

"You know I can always find us one, handsome..."

_I'd rather fall into the ocean_. "Hmm, my needs do not effect your needs. Do as you will..."

Viper rose to his full height, and Rouge's gaze followed Viper's ascension; she kept forgetting this human was very tall.

"I work alone."

Turning away, the human rose his left arm out, bearing his grappling claw-shot mechanism underneath it. By seemingly unseen force, the claw shot out downwards, lodged fast into an object and Viper swung away.

Rouge smiled. Viper was uncomfortable around her and she knew it. "Have it your way, big boy, but you'll come back...like last time..."

Rouge folded out her wings and leapt off the building, gliding down towards the streets below.


	2. Chapter 2: The Warp

**Chapter 2: The Warp**  
--

"Watch out, Silver!"

Silver rose his hands upwards, his power seizing a large boulder that was flung towards him by some unseen force. With a similar force, he threw it away.

"Close one," the white hedgehog breathed. "Thanks, Blaze..."

Silver and Blaze were headed towards a flame, a tall, swirling flame of destruction that lit the dark clouds above and the surrounding ruins in an evil red light. The two knew who it was and what it was going to become to be...

...and that they must stop it at any cost.

The swirling flame was Iblis, not yet in physical form but that wouldn't be too long incoming. Silver was determined to destroy him...again.

Debris was being flung from the flame at speeds that no man could ever survive going at, and Silver had just enough nerve to catch them if they got close and fling them away. Blaze was fast on her feet and made good her escape each time. Neither could do anything while Iblis wasn't physically formed or even from that distance. Iblis was just trying to keep them away as he was forming, but it wouldn't be long now.

To keep his attackers at bay, he sent his own spawn, fiery creatures carrying out his bidding, all marked by the fire and brimstone look to them.

But Silver knew that these pawns were no match against much. The larger enemies took effort, but all Silver had to do was use his power to throw large objects to crush them...or even use his enemies' attacks against them.

Blaze never feared fire; she danced in the fires. Thus so, she got up close and personal and gave the creatures something to remember her by...or not at all. Because of thus, she discovered that the creatures were nothing but fiery ash creatures, as one exploded in hot ash as she destroyed one. For an apocalyptic demon, relying on these pitiful things was just as pitiful.

"We need to get closer!" Blaze shouted, just after kicking a monster off his feet and into the inferno below.

"I know!" Silver called back. "C'mon!"

The two pressed on, and as they did, the heat grew by degrees. It got harder to breathe as the ash kicking up grew stronger and thicker. They had experienced these conditions before, but it didn't make it any less oppressing.

The two leapt up rock after rock, scaled cliff after cliff and came to a flat overlooking a large lava pit. In the center of it all...was Iblis.

Silver and Blaze ran closer, then were blown back at a large shockwave, causing the gravestone-like buildings to sway. The pair barely had enough wit to stay on their feet. Flames licked to the heavens, eliminating any color from sight but its own.

Iblis was ready. A clawed hand rose from the lava and grabbed hold of the very flat the two were standing on. Silver and Blaze felt the ground tremble at the force and saw grimly as a second clawed palm gripped the flat...then a third...

Then, it showed its head, an ugly, ash-crusted head, licking with flame and reeking of brimstone. It rose higher and higher up and soon Silver and Blaze could see what Iblis had become this time: a four-armed monster with ash-colored armor on the head and some of its forearms. Its poison-green eyes pierced underneath a canopy of rock and ash.

It opened its mouth and roared at the two, its breath reeking of sulphur. The two leapt back at both the smell and the heat, covering there faces from the heat.

Silver recovered the quickest and with all the ferocity he could mount at the time, he shouted. "Iblis! You came back, but I'm going to put you down!" Silver shouted.

Iblis growled and swept a claw at the two. Blaze jumped for it, while Silver crosses his arms in front, focusing his power within him, glowing blue-green strongly. The claw passed underneath Blaze and just passed through Silver, just as the hedgehog intended.

Silver retaliated by mind-grabbing a large fiery boulder and heaving it with a velocity unmatched. Iblis threw up one of his arms to deflect it.

The demon curled all his arms together and threw them apart again unleashing a hailstorm of fire.

"Blaze!" Silver called out, but could not see her. He threw his arms up defensively, catching the flaming projectiles. Silver heaved them towards Iblis, but he knocked them away. Dang it!

Just then, the white hedgehog espied a tongue of flame that seemed to have come from nowhere leap out and strike over and over again at Iblis face. Was it? Yes, it must be Blaze!

"Blaze!" Silver called out again. "Get back!"

The cat kept attacking, landing savage kick after savage kick into Blaze's armored head. Suddenly, there was an explosion on Iblis' head, sending the cat off and back onto the flat. Her soul was lit with fire and it made her just as light.

"Silver!" Blaze exclaimed. "We have to break the armor on the head. Hurl everything we got!"

Silver stared at her briefly, then nodded. "Let's do it!" He spread out his hands, focusing his power onto any large object hardy enough to break the armor. He then threw his arms forward sharply, and as if by magic, large rocks and metal beams were hurled forward at perilous speeds.

The hedgehog couldn't aim properly while carrying such large objects, so several went wild, but some connected. Iblis reeled back, and the two could see fragments of his armor flying off. They were succeeding...

Iblis straightened up, now missing over a fourth of his ashen helmet. He breathed in deeply and then opened his maw; revealing the fiery inferno of his inner self.

Silver threw up both hands, using his power to deflect the flaming breath of the foul beast. He prevented his own demise, but could not prevent the stench of brimstone of Iblis' breath; it sickened the young hedgehog.

Blaze had been trying valiantly trying another round at his head, but Iblis grew smarter. When Blaze launched an offensive, the demon launched his own defensive. Before the purple cat could even get off the ground, the four-arms of the demon flew up and came crashing down on the platform, shaking it. Silver and Blaze held out their arms to keep balance. The platform held, but that was too close. Both didn't have to look to know that there was 2000-degree-Celsius magma not 100 feet below.

"I have an idea," Silver said suddenly. "Blaze, can you distract him for a moment?"

But before either of them made a move, a black hedgehog suddenly appeared in front of both. Waving its arms, it shouted "Back to your flames, Iblis..."

The hedgehog threw its arms forward, and waves of energy flew out at lightning speeds. They struck the demon in the head and chest, piercing the crusty flesh of the fiery being as if it was like slicing butter with a hot knife. Iblis faltered, screamed one last roar, then collapse in a splash into the magma. Ash flew miles into the atmosphere, adding more to the thunderous clouds above.

Silver and Blaze were amazed at the sudden appearance, and how quickly he did away with Iblis, even though they both knew that Iblis would be brought back...

Without turning, the stranger spoke, almost in a whisper. "That will keep him for a while...but he'll be back...as always..." He turned to the cat and silver hedgehog. "I have been watching you for some time, constantly sacrificing your time vainly to fight the demon Iblis. It purely amazes me you are willing to make such a sacrifice, no matter how foolish and unrewarding."

Silver gritted his teeth. "Are you saying we should just give up? Let him kill off all of us!?"

Blaze reproached the young hedgehog. "Calm down, Silver...let him finish..."

"If you intend to keep fighting this way...yes. Eventually, he would get so strong that nothing you could do could stop him. You would just perish in flames."

"Then tell us what we should do!" Silver blurted out again, pounding the side of a ruined pillar in frustration. "How can we completely destroy Iblis!?"

Blaze crossed her arms. She had been meaning to talk to Silver about this whole ordeal with Iblis, but perhaps it was best to hear it from a stranger.

The stranger turned around finally, and the two saw him as he was. Jet-black with indigo highlights on his limbs and head spines, one especially dominant one from between his eyes up over his head. He wore bands of brass over his wrists and ankles, and wore shoes like skates. His eyes seemed to be crystal green. He was like a living shadow.

"By knowing the truth, Silver, of course..."

Silver looked up, regarding the shadowy stranger.

"Such as grass comes from seeds, or a baby bird from its egg, everything that walks the earth has an origin. It is needless to say that Iblis cannot be stopped by normal conventional means now; however, if the chain of events that awoke Iblis was broken before they have finished, Iblis would not exist. The chain must be broken to stop Iblis, and the destruction of this world." The hedgehog waved to the mayhem around.

Both were interested. These battle-weary veterans have fought Iblis for what seemed to be forever. If they could get rid of Iblis once and for all, by any means, they would do it.

"Is that all we have to do?" Silver said eagerly. "Do you know how we can do it?"

"Come with me; there is more to see before the task..."

The shadow leapt over the ruins as if he was light as a feather. Silver and Blaze gazed at each other, and the latter followed suit after the shadow. Silver remained for a time, thinking...

Breaking the chain of events to defeat Iblis. Could it be that simple? He secretly admired this person's willingness to help them out of the blue, despite his somewhat creepy looks. Those eyes seemed to be cold...

Silver didn't dwell long. He charged up his power, picked himself up and followed after the two ahead.

- - - - -

Viper was unnoticeable in the dark alleyway between the Sunset Resort and the Sapphire City Train Depot. He had been observing his target's favorite "pit-stops" patiently, although unrewarded. Time was of the essence, but in this bustling city, he could not simply rush things. Rush led to unnecessary complications; it was better to wait patiently.

Metal-Sonic was en route to Knothole, and Shadow was doubtless already scouting Angel Island. Viper was tempted to find transportation towards Angel Island; he could see it slowly drifting south; however, the possibility of running into Rouge, who was if she spoke truth already en route to the Island, was too much for him. He did not trust women, for their thoughts in his mind were unpredictable, but above all, he disliked Rouge overall, ever since they've met.

He heard voices, he shrunk back slightly and listened in, partly out of curiosity, partly out of the possibility of information. One never knew...

"...so my Mom said that if I don't bug her, I might get a new bracelet for my birthday," said a high, quiet voice, interjected further by a high voice a-chattering.

"That sounds great, Cream!" another said, just as high but more vocal.

Amy and Cream, and her chao, Cheese. Viper was familiar with these two girls from past meetings; on the Egg Fleet flagship and in the Black Arms invasion. He continued to listen in, knowing that Amy seemed to have Sonic on radar at all times; she might spill news on Sonic.

"Have you heard from Sonic, Amy?"

Well, speak of the devil...

"I haven't seen him since those aliens nearly destroyed the planet. I miss him..."

"No, you know Sonic. He's off exploring the world or probably harassing Knuckles again." Amy giggled at the thought; she knew Knuckles to be a hot-headed person, and Sonic enjoyed pushing him to the limit. "If he's here, I'd be the first to know, naturally."

"You always seem to know if Sonic was nearby..."

That meant only one thing; he was not here. The human suspected as much, otherwise he would've have seen it, even before Amy. Still, he did owe Amy the confirmation; he wasn't about to commend her for it though.

Amy, Cream and Cheese continued to small talk. Viper pulled off of his belt a small communicator, but despite its size and simple outside nature, it had a very powerful range, and virtually untraceable. Metal-Sonic tweaked them himself so it only would work on his robot frequency.

He whispered into it. "Mecha, Shadow. I've confirmed that our target is not within Sapphire City. No change in Emerald activity."

A voice promptly responded. It was Shadow. "That leaves the Island. Mecha has already been to Knothole and did not find the hedgehog."

"I appreciate you keeping me informed." It was sarcastic.

Shadow apparently just disconnected since the connector light switched off. Viper smirked. Typical.

Amy and Cream didn't seem to consider leaving anytime, Viper observed, but he was patient. It was the Emerald he had that might cause a problem.

Little did he know that it was already announcing its intentions within the duffle...

- - - - -

"HYAH!!"

Knuckles shouted, driving a spiked fist into the base of a large oak tree. Backing up, he watched as the tree crashed to the ground with a nice satisfying din. Securing it with leather snaps, he, Tails and Sonic dragged it towards a gully which was already filled with rubble, other down trees and rocks. Water was seeping through small cracks in the makeshift dam, but it was small.

"This one should give us more support for finishing up the dam," Knuckles grunted.

"Fantastic," Sonic grunted. "I could use a break..."

"Again?" Tails couldn't resist saying.

"Hey!" Sonic replied impudently. "I need my breaks too!"

They pulled the tree to the waterside of the dam. Knuckles ditched the straps. "All everyone, on the count of three, shove. One...two..."

"Three!" All three shoved the oak tree as hard as they could, rolling the tree into the water. The flow of the water pushed the tree into the dam. The tree turned until it was flat up against the dam.

"Perfect!" Knuckles leapt down into the muddy ditch, scooped up the shovels and began slinging mud onto the dam. Sonic and Tails followed suit. All were muddy already, so didn't object to more.

"So, what were you saying again, Sonic? About the Emerald?"

Sonic had brought up the Emerald's strange behavior a bit before. It was Tails' first time hearing it too.

"Well, it was weird, pal. After Tails ditched for the night, the mighty whitey Emmy started flashing, like some police light."

"What did you do to it before?" Knuckles casually asked, driving another scoop of mud and rocks onto the dam.

Sonic considered his words before answering; Knuckles was always chiding him if he treated the Emeralds as toys. Deciding there was no real way of hiding the truth, he said midly. "Played catch?"

One of Knuckles' eyebrows flew up, as if Sonic said a vague joke. He expected Sonic to say something like that, but still it did not explain the Emerald's strange behavior...unless..."Did it hit another Emerald?"

"Nope, just the ground. The other Emeralds we have were in the Tornado and in my room." Sonic shrugged.

Knuckles drove the shovel in the ground, anchoring one foot on the spade of it. "The white one isn't completely stable, so it might've been experiencing a power flux."

Tails gulped. The idea of a Chaos Emerald showing power instability gave him nausea. He saw what electronics do if a flux happens in the power; they fried. Knuckles left his perch on the shovel, climbed up the bank and disappeared into the adjacent forest. Sonic and Tails stared after him, looked at each other, befuddled, then they too scampered up the muddy bank, slipping some as they went, and looked for Knuckles. They discovered he had not gone very far at all. He had gone about a hundred meters into the forest, found a new perch on a rock. He seems distant, even as they came closer. Sonic couldn't help the feeling that this was getting to become a bigger deal then he had first imagined.

Sonic hesitated, but asked, almost timidly. "Knux?"

The red Echidna made no move. This was an indication that Knuckles was worried, almost to the point of scared. He only saw him like this only once before, back during the Death Egg.

Tails ventured further. "Knux, you're scaring us. What's wrong?"

Knuckles didn't move for about three agonizing seconds; it was like talking to a gargoyle, silent and moody. Finally, Knuckles' head turned slightly, his dreadlocks swaying. It was his turn to consider his words.

"Sonic? Tails? Have either of you heard of the Great Disaster of Ages?"

Tails and Sonic locked eyes. One would've have to have been living under a rock fifty deep down to not to have heard about it. "Yeah, the one where the Chaos Emeralds discharged at once, nearly obliterating the planet," Tails said.

"That's it." Knuckles turned around, still perched in the boulder. "It was over two thousand years ago, some time after Chaos had been sealed away by Tikal. No one saw it coming, but it should've been expected. Thousands of years before that, when the Chaos Emeralds were made from the global Chaos aura, no one knew that an eighth Chaos Emerald had been made too by dark beings, bent on controlling Chaos for evil. It was this reason why it was colored black, not reflecting light. The Onyx of Darkness, the Black Chaos Emerald."

Sonic had seen the Black Chaos Emerald himself, too many times he told himself. He had first encountered it when he and Shadow had fought the Biolizard during the ARK incident, although neither knew what it was. Ever since then, this Emerald seemed to have world destruction in mind as it played a part in the Black Arm Invasion too.

"The Black Emerald was so powerful that it rivaled the Master Emerald. The Chaos Emeralds could not exist under two ruling gems, so the Black Chaos Emerald literally split the Chaos Emeralds apart, leaving the tarnished Chaos Emeralds, feeding destruction into the field although not fully evil like the black one, and the untarnished Super Emeralds. The Chaos Emeralds disappeared off the Island and spread across the world, leaving the Super Emeralds on the Island, at the time virtually indistinguishable from the Chaos Emeralds...then.

"The elders of the Island realized then that there was evil afoot, and the split in the Chaos Emerald would signal the splitting of the global Chaos aura. In response, they commissioned jewel growers to grow the Super Emeralds into bigger sizes, hoping that the bigger size would feed more of the "good" energy, keeping the dark energy in check. It was a foolish venture. Size doesn't matter, since the Black Emerald was the size of a normal softball while the Master was the size of a large truck, and nearly as powerful as the other.

"In response to the Super Emeralds, the Chaos Emeralds grew unstable, fluxing their destructive energy across the world, each Emerald displaying its own power. That's why the seven regions of the world are named after jewels. You're from the Sapphire Region. The Blue Emerald fluxed there, causing tidal waves and floods over the land from the bay."

"How was it stopped?" Tails asked.

"The present Guardian, Gustaf, knew that the Chaos Emeralds would soon discharge enough energy that it would destroy the planet. He soon found that the Black Chaos Emerald was about to discharge too AND the seven Emeralds would follow suit. That would be the last straw, he knew, and he hastened to the Hidden Palace, took one of the large jewels from the bed of the Master Emerald, they being made of the same as the Master. He used its power to summon the Chaos Emeralds, and not a moment too soon. Just as they were summoned, they discharged. On that solemn hour, thinking quickly, he used the jewel as a conduit, taking in the immense energy, and shooting it out into the stars. This ended up killing him and the jewel shattered, but the Chaos Emeralds receded. Their energy re-stabilized to normal levels, and the world, though scarred, survived. We all thought that was the end of it..."

Tails asked first. "What do you mean?"

Sonic caught on. "You mean...it might happen again?"

"The Black Chaos Emerald wasn't destroyed then. That was another mistake. It was never found. The world just focused on cleaning up what was left."

"Wait, Knux, we don't even know if the other Emeralds are doing the same thing. We can't just jump on the worst possibility..."

There was a crack of a twig, and all three turned towards the source of the noise. In the shadows of the trees, something was coming this way. The light wasn't good enough to tell what it was. It was coming this was, and judging by the noise it continued to make, it wasn't planning to hide.

"You think it's one of the Chaotix?" Tails asked.

Knuckles didn't answer, still watching the trees without moving, dark thoughts pushed aside.

They didn't have to wait long; a shape stepped out of forests, an angular, black hedgehog, red highlights on limbs and spines.

Shadow.

Sonic relaxed. "Heh, so Shads. Glad to see you since you toasted the Black Arms..."

Shadow replied. "I wish I could say the same to you."

Sonic smiled. Shadow was sarcastic. "I see you haven't lost that charm, even after smashing into the earth a second time..."

"If you don't mind, Sonic, I wish to say something..."

Sonic crossed his arms, eyeing Shadow.

Shadow regarded Knuckles. "Knuckles, I need to ask you about something..."

Now Knuckles was interested. Shadow rarely asked anybody about anything, so he asking the other kind of left Knuckles unprepared. He slid down from the boulder, crossing his arms after landing. "What is it, Shadow?"

Shadow paused, then lifted a green glowing gem towards the red Echidna. It was the Green Chaos Emerald. "It was pulsing." Shadow wasn't one to beat around the bush.

Sonic and Tails locked eyes again. Knuckles froze. Shadow sensed that there something was amiss, and he soon guessed what it was.

"The others are too?"

Sonic regarded Shadow. "Yeah..." Sonic rubbed his nose. "Last night?"

Shadow's head swiveled to Sonic. "Yes...both the green and light blue ones did it."

Tails gulped audibly.

None of the four knew that all of them were being watched. In the trees hid Rouge the Bat, who had considered speaking to Knuckles too, but Shadow turned up and asked her question. Just as effective, she deemed. It wasn't less comforting really. Other Chaos Emerald owners might follow before too long. She secretly hoped Viper would show up...

Shadow continued, "I heard some of what you said about the Great Disaster of Ages and the Black Chaos Emerald. Do you know if there is a way to destroy a Chaos Emerald?"

Knuckles looked at Shadow again. It was common knowledge that the Chaos Emeralds themselves were invincible to the decay and destruction upon themselves, defying the very laws of thermodynamics. Shadow was asking for the Chaos Emerald's weakness.

"The undoing of a Chaos Emerald can itself destroy the world."

Sonic winced. "Dang..."

"If left alone, it will destroy the world. What choice do we have?" Shadow continued.

Sonic and Tails looked at Shadow and Knuckles, facing each other. This was tense, and neither knew how to ease it, but both knew that both the hedgehog and the Echidna were correct.

Suddenly, something caught Sonic's eye. Was it the wind, causing the branches to move, causing the light to flicker, or was it...

"Shadow! The Emerald!" Sonic pointed to the jewel.

Shadow flashed his eyes at the other hedgehog, then back at the Emerald. It was flickering! Shadow dropped the Emerald, and leapt back, arm in front to protect his face. Knuckles followed suit, the green light grew brighter.

Sonic didn't know if it was madness or quick thinking, but one eye-blink he was looking at the Green Emerald, the next, he was fleet-footing it at near three hundred miles per hour. He was headed to the Tornado, where he had stored the White Chaos Emerald, and the Yellow Emerald was there too. He reached the plane, still in walker-form, a few seconds later; he dug out his duffle bag and threw it open.

He was blown back fifty feet, the Chaos Emerald's energy discharging into a physical blast, winding Sonic. Coughing, he got onto hands and knees, blinking into the Emerald's light. Was it...speaking?

_The soul that possesses evil's fire__  
The tears shall call the flames__  
The shadow that possesses time's old flow  
The tears shall call the flames  
Through the Seven, evil shall rise  
Shadow and Flame shall unite once more  
The tears of royalty, shed in sorrow  
The Flames of Disaster shall rise once more..._

A...prophecy?

Sonic braced as another wave of force swept through from the Chaos Emerald, and another, and another, more powerful then the last. The excess Chaos power was screwing with his head, he couldn't think. The light increased. He only imagined that Shadow, Knuckles and Tails were witnessing the same thing.

Then, one bright blast sent Sonic a tumbling...but not onto the ground...

The White and Yellow Chaos Emeralds have summoned the Chaos Control.

Elsewhere, the events were the same.

Shadow, Tails and Knuckles were blown back into what Tails described later, past what made sense. It was like he was blown through a movie set, where he just crashed through the scenery and into something else.

The Green Chaos Emerald has summoned the Chaos Control.

Rouge was blown out of the tree, and had just enough sense to not land on her wings. She too was swept away by the power of the Emeralds.

The Violet Chaos Emerald has summoned the Chaos Control.

The Chaotix had just arrived on the Floating Island, and had barely walked a few feet when the Red Emerald, flickering undetected, exploded into red, hot light, sending the Chaotix scattering by the force. They soon were swept away by the Red Emerald's power.

The Red Chaos Emerald has summoned the Chaos Control.

In Knothole, Metal-Sonic had broken into Sonic's house to talk to him alone, despite his feelings, but found no one there, but the Blue Chaos Emerald in the hammock. He had already contacted Shadow and was about to leave, when the Blue Emerald began to flicker. Before he could react, he was blown against the wall by a wave of blue energy. The blow knocked out Metal-Sonic, and didn't feel it as he was swept away by the Emerald's power.

The Blue Chaos Emerald has summoned the Chaos Control.

Deep in Sapphire City, Viper was abiding his time but was knocked down as the Emerald in his duffle has discharged. The resulting noise startled Amy and Cream, and both ran into the alley to investigate, just to meet the same sweeping wave that carried away a bounty hunter.

The Light Blue Chaos Emerald has summoned the Chaos Control.

Deep in the Black Mountains, one black gem poured out its evil power in one fell wave.

The Black Chaos Emerald has summoned the Chaos Control.

- - - - -

It was dusty.

That was the condition of the room that the white hedgehog found as he, a black hedgehog and a purple cat strode into it. They had traveled far from the ruins of the city and into what looked like a ruined base, high in the mountains, near the ruins of an even older city, so it appeared. The first thing that they had noticed was that the computer systems were still active, amazingly. Despite the rundown around, this remained "alive."

"Where are we?" Silver asked.

"The ruins of Acropolis, more specifically a base of a great scientist. Over two hundred years ago, a brilliant human by the name of Dr. Albus Kintobor had mastered the technology of robotic industry, far more then anyone at his time. Technology was literally at this command. While the scientists at the time mostly were studying through alchemy, Dr. Kintobor broke tradition and made many scientific discoveries. However, his brilliance got to his head and he soon turned from scientist to dictator, threatening to rule the world, and with an army of powerful robots at his disposal, he would've succeeded."

"No way!" Silver blurted out.

Blaze was amazed as well, but she possessed a cooler manner, despite her fiery nature, so to speak.

"Indeed," continued the hedgehog. "Then, he met resistance in the form of a person, who could run faster then sound itself. He was able to stop this dictator, but in a rash move, released Iblis. I do not know if he knew what would happen if he did release him, but it destroyed the world.

"To fix this world, you must change the past."

"But that's impossible!" Silver again interjected. "Nobody was ever to be able to do anything like that, not in a million years!"

"With my help, you can..." The hedgehog turned to Silver. "As you possess the power of the mind, and Blaze the power of flames, I, Mephiles, possess the power to travel through time."

"Really!?" Silver exclaimed.

"Indeed. I can take us back over two hundred years ago, before the Day of Disaster. To change the past, we must eliminate the person responsible for this catastrophe. Once this is done, Iblis remains sealed away, and the Flames of Disaster will not occur.

"This is your task, Silver and Blaze; you must go back and eliminate the one who released Iblis, the Iblis Trigger."

Silver let it sink in. "Eliminate that guy, the world will be saved..."

"Correct. Take this."

Silver looked up, surprised as a talisman, with a black jewel wrapped in its silvery wings, was thrust into his hands. "Wha--?"

"Look into the widest facet of this jewel. If you need to find the Iblis Trigger, you must know what he looks like," the hedgehog, Mephiles, continued.

Silver regarded Mephiles for one second, and then peered back at the jewel. He was suddenly aware of how cold the talisman felt, even through his gloves. It felt uncomfortable, and he tried using his psychokinesis to get it off his hand, but he couldn't for some odd reason. This slightly unnerved him, but was soon distracted when the insides of the jewel seemed to catch fire. Peering closer, he looked into the widest facet.

It felt as if he was being pulled into the jewel, as what he was seeing soon filled his vision. He felt like he was now floating above a burning inferno, but it was not a hot fire. This was too weird, he thought. Suddenly, his attention was soon drawn to an outcrop of rock which seemed to be coming closer. On this rock was a dark figure. It stared down over the inferno.

Silver could tell it was a hedgehog. He soon "hovered" towards and behind the hedgehog. He did not go undetected apparently, as quickly, the hedgehog half-turned towards Silver. Fire must've leapt up behind him, for the light brightened up enough to see the hedgehog's features.

Long spines. Red shoes with white straps and brass-colored buckles. Blue fur. Green eyes.

The hedgehog swept his hand towards Silver, the latter flinching instinctively.

Silver lifted his head up, gasping slightly. He was back in the computer room with Mephiles and Blaze.

"I saw someone!" Silver exclaimed. "Is that blue hedgehog the Iblis Trigger?"

Mephiles nodded.

"Blue hedgehog..." Blaze said quietly, taking the talisman from Silver and peering in herself. She seemed to have saw him instantly as she handed it back to Mephiles.

"I will take us over two hundred years before now, at the time the Iblis Trigger was alive. Once you two get there, begin immediately. Time is of the essence."

Mephiles lifted the black talisman upwards, and Silver and Blaze saw as it melted into what looked like a portal. It grew bigger and bigger, swallowing them up. It was bewildering.

The portal receded, taking all three away, leaving the computer room empty and alone.


	3. Chapter 3: The Festival of the Sun

**Chapter 3: The Festival of the Sun**  
--

He felt like someone had set of fireworks inside his head. He opened his eyes, and closed them again. It was so bright! He rolled himself over, then tried to open his eyes again. Less painful. Gosh, his head hurt. Sonic tried to get on all fours, and found that his was weaker then the thought. His arms and legs trembled as they strained to support his weight with what energy they could muster. Shaking his head out, trying to regain composure, he slowing got his feet under him and slowly tried to stand up. Man, his head hurt! His arm waved about to find something to support himself and found what felt like a tree. Slowly, he worked his way to a standing position, more like leaning his back against the trunk of the tree. He opened his eyes to adjust himself to the light. Man, he must've been out for hours...

In a few minutes, his eyes finally had adjusted to the light. Looking around, he noticed one thing right away: where was the X-Tornado? Right now, he was standing near a still pond on the outskirts of a forest, which appeared swampy. He was leaning against what looked like a magnolia tree. Sonic wasn't much for botany, but he had associated pink flowers in trees to be magnolia. He looked around some more for the X-Tornado, but couldn't see it in sight. Was he even on the Floating Island?

He shook his head out one more time to clear away the cobwebs. What had happened again?

"Oh, yeah..." He muttered. "The Chaos Emerald went screwy and it blasted me somewhere...just...where? This doesn't look like anywhere I remember..."

And that says a lot; Sonic's been just about everywhere on Möbius on his many explorations of the planet.

Sonic started shouting names. "Tails!? Knuckles!? Shadow!? Can you hear me?"

No response to be heard.

"Where the heck am I?" Sonic looked side to side, trying to find something familiar, but alas, nothing looked familiar. Looking up at the sky, he noticed that the sun was going to set soon, and he didn't feel like staying out in a strange place at night. But that led to yet another problem. Where exactly to go? He couldn't just run blindly in one direction. That only worked for Columbus.

"Calm down, hedgehog, you've been in stickier situations. Heck, you could just be dreaming..." he said aloud to himself. A few seconds later, a pinch told him the contrary.

Rubbing his chin, he surveyed the terrain. To what his sense of direction told him the north, he saw snow-peaked mountains, rather extravagant-looking, but didn't look hospitable enough. Maybe, there was, but Sonic's exploring of Möbius had let him know that most cities were built near bodies of water. A few were in mountains, but were mostly mining commercial cities, and they were few and far between. His best shot was the opposite direction.

Looking in that direction, he saw the swampy forest. Sonic was not a big fan of wetlands, but if whatever water was in it had an outlet, it would eventually lead him to a settlement of some sort. He knew he had to be quick; a forest was a bad place to be at night. He fleet-footed into the forest, hoping to run into something that would provide a shelter, and perhaps a clue to where he was.

The jungle proved to be a hassle to run through, as Sonic had anticipated as he had wondered through various jungles before. Interestingly enough, this seemed familiar to him. A few years before, he, Tails and Knuckles had gotten lost in a jungle with giant frogs...and one enormous crocodile. This forest to also had "giant" animals, as Sonic soon found out as he hopped through a marsh hopping on giant rocks...which were in fact, giant turtle shells. He found this out as he hopped on one and it ducked under. Sonic had just enough wit to jump to shore. Eventually, he stumbled on a stream and proceeded to follow it downstream. Eyeing the darkness gathering around him, he quickened the pace. It felt like hours, and Sonic grew concerned about his friends. He or they were lost in a place that might be Möbius, but Sonic had a sick feeling that he wasn't on Möbius at all. So, did the Chaos Emerald warp them through dimensions? Or was it just him stuck here? He had to find his friends and soon!

The river grew wider and the current quickened or so Sonic could tell from the floating debris. Sooner then he anticipated, the forest thinned out so he could see the sky, now purple from the setting sun. Stars were coming out, and Sonic looked to find the moons. He did find ONE moon, one big bright white moon, similar to the one he remembered on Möbius. However, the second moon, Little Planet, was not to be found anywhere.

Sonic sat down on a rock and scratched his head, thinking. _Think, Sonic, think!_ _You heard of other planets that had one moon, which was it?_

"Earth!" Sonic leapt up. Had he warped to the planet where the Overlanders had come from? He had always wondered what that planet looked like. He had seen a globe of Earth and it really didn't look that impressive. Besides the shape of the land masses, Earth and Möbius looked the same.

"Could the Chaos Emeralds really have warped me to Earth!? That's lightyears away from us!"

Sonic soon recalled that Chaos Control, the Relocating half of it anyway, used the life energy of the bearer as fuel to relocate. If Sonic had really relocated that far, he would've been knocked out for hours.

Wait a minute, it was morning when Sonic was with Tails and Knuckles "back on Möbius;" when he "woke up," it was evening.

Still, something didn't click. Chaos Relocate only works properly if the bearer has a picture in his mind where the teleport to, and Sonic hasn't seen pictures of Earth before at all! It was an accident after all.

Sonic got up on his feet, and began to walk further down the river. The trees continued to thin and soon he found himself on a rocky beach leading into a moonlit ocean. The sun had set and he could see the orange sky where it had set before. It was definitely a sight to behold; one that no photograph would do justice.

Something caught Sonic's eye to his left, and he locked his eyes on it. It looked like a fireworks display had just begun. Fireworks meant there had to be people watching it close by, also probably not too far to a city! Sonic didn't need convincing; he hopped the rocks over the river and ran quickly towards the radiant displays of fireworks in the distance.

- - - - -

The lost blue hedgehog was not the only stranger to wake up into a world he did not recognize. Nearby the forests the former had just traversed was a ruin of stone, what seemed to be a grand palace, abandoned to disarray. It stood high, proudly looking over the lake below, despite its faded glory. The only residents of this palace were rodents, eagles and other creatures, living amongst the stone and vines now as a monument to a treasured past of its people long gone.

It wasn't left to be undisturbed for long as what looked like a portal, laced with bolts of lightning and dark clouds grew over a bridge connecting the old castle to a stretch of plain near the marshy forest. The portal seemed to spit out the body of a white hedgehog. He nearly landed on his feet, but stumbled from dizziness from whatever trip he had just performed. Holding his head, he did not notice the portal close above him, vanishing as if it was never there. Recovering his equilibrium, he looked up at the gathering darkness. He first noticed that the markings on his hands, which also laced the gold cuffs of his gloves and boots glowed bright blue in the night. Although pretty, he found it a bit harsh on the eyes.

"Blaze? Mephiles? You guys okay? I'm a bit dizzy myself..."

No answer. Silver looked around up and down the stone bridge, but didn't see neither the black hedgehog nor the purple-furred feline.

Impulsively, he called out their names into the dark. Still, no answer. Slightly unnerved, he willed himself to calm down; they all must've gotten separated during the time travel. Blaze could handle herself fine, Silver knew, and even though Mephiles was kind of mysterious, he had the look that he would fair just as well. Silver devoted his mind away from being stranded from his friend and focus at the task on hand. First of all, where was he? Looking around, he looked at the surroundings, and was enamored at how beautiful they appeared to be. He watched as a flock of water fowl flew overhead into the dark marshy forest, calling out their calls as they flew.

"This is so...unbelievable!" Silver was spellbound by the beauty of nature that was displayed before him. "This was our past!? I don't believe it!"

Silver had lived in a day of apocalyptic circumstances, and the world was torn apart where no beauty or good thing seemed available to be salvaged. He looked up and saw the moon rise over the darkness, shedding her borrowed light onto the world. Silver had seen the moon before, clouded over in ash, a haunting orange or red, but here it was pearl white, beautiful and majestic.

He must've been staring for quite some time for his neck began to feel stiff. Relaxing, he rubbed his neck and realized how dark it really was. He could barely see anything. He wasn't here for sightseeing; he was here to stop the Iblis Trigger from releasing Iblis, by whatever means necessary.

There was a new problem though, where to begin the search? Between his time and this, they were virtually unrecognizable from the other. Nothing looked familiar at all... It wasn't long afterwards when Silver heard what sounded like a roar, not like roars from Iblis, but a deep, monotone roar, droning on and on. Whatever it was, it was loud enough and close enough to make the ground shake. Silver scanned the skies and saw the biggest ship he ever has seen! It was bigger then Iblis even! Silver froze in its immensity. From the moonlight, it was red and black, a monstrosity of metal and machinery. Highlighted by bluish lights, it seemed ghostly. He could make out the shape of it by the moonlight and the ship's lights. It was long, pointy at the end but broadened to a six-winged rear, all six wings lined with thrusters, each emitting out blue flames. Silver guessed that the thrusters were the source of the noise.

_Where in the world was it going,_ Silver asked himself. Something that big probably wasn't out to show off. By the looks of it, it was a warship, albeit a massive one. It could probably take out a nation's entire air force barely trying! Silver watched it as it torched through the night sky, heading overhead and away from the ruins that lay behind Silver.

"I wonder what those people are up to...nothing good."

He decided to follow this monster of the skies and see what the people on it had in mind to use it for. Running over the bridge, he crossed a stone flat at the foot of the bridge, eyes switching from the ship to the terrain in front. It was a grassy plain, surrounded by foothills of the nearby mountains. Silver found he was in a mountain plain, heading away from the snowy mountains behind. Crossing the foothills would not be easy, he knew, but he got a break as he found a pass, a path through the foothills before. The ship was flying right above it. Not hesitating, he ran into the pass. Where it led? Perhaps some answers...

- - - - -

Shadow recovered first. He was lying on what felt like ceramic tiles, and judging by the light, it was approaching dusk. He gingerly got his feet under him, and noticed right away he had been laying on an incline. Further study showed he was on someone's roof!

"What happened? Where am I?" He said in his usual whisper.

From what he could see, he was in a city. However, it wasn't like any city Shadow had ever seen before. He was used to the metal, the skyscrapers, and other modern city characteristics. This one seemed entirely made of stone, carved in elegant columns and patterns. It reflected the setting sun's rays like glass, bathing the city in orange light. It had a mysterious beauty to it. Shadow had never seen anything like it, and nearly forgot how he got here to begin with. His memory was hazy, but after recalling things over and over, he soon surmised that the Chaos Emeralds had gone into a Chaos Control unbidden. He had teleported...and if he remembered right, whoever was close by. He remembered Sonic had bolted off, but Tails and Knuckles remained behind. Could they be nearby as well?

Shadow surveyed the area, and soon found Tails unconscious on a nearby roof. Leaping over the alley way below, he tried to wake the young fox. It took a few attempts, but Tails awoke. He seemed dazed.

"Tails, pull yourself together. We're in a situation here..."

Shadow left the fox to find Knuckles. Interestingly enough, he was already awake and pacing up and down the same roof, but on the same side. Being a Guardian must've made him less dull-witted. Knuckles noticed Shadow.

"Was it Chaos Control, Shadow?"

Shadow had experienced the Chaos Control more then Sonic, or anyone else he knew combined. Shadow nodded. It felt like Chaos Control.

"The Emerald is gone, however," Shadow began. "I do not know if it was taken by whoever lives in this city or it teleported somewhere else on its own."

"Have any idea where we are?" the heavy-browed Echidna asked.

Shadow shook his head.

Knuckles turned away. "It seems we're stuck here."

Shadow turned away, just in time to see Tails groggily make his way towards the two. His eyes showed the same question that Knuckles asked, and Shadow repeated his same head motion. The black hedgehog looked towards the skies, trying to see anything familiar from the stars now coming out.

"I don't think we're on Möbius at all," Shadow pointed up. "The constellations are nothing I've ever seen, nor the moon..."

"I already figured that out, Shadow..." Knuckles growled; he was not in a good mood, understandably.

Shadow looked Knuckles in the eye; he didn't take kindly to interruptions. "I'm trying to figure out where we are, Echidna. Stay out of my way..."

Knuckles glared at Shadow; tensions were high. Tails intervened quickly.

"Stop it, guys!" Tails shouted. "Fighting isn't going to help us at all!"

Shadow turned away, crossed arms and brooded. Knuckles seemed to follow suit. Tails sighed in relief from the close call. Knuckles was quick at temper, as was Shadow. A fight between these two would not end nearly as well as one between Knuckles and Sonic. All three remained in their positions when they heard a voice.

"I figured you three would be close by..."

All three turned to see Rouge the Bat fluttered down from above. She too seemed fraught with confusion at the current situation.

"The question is, are we just going to stand here?" Rouge said.

"You have any ideas?" Tails asked.

Rouge eyed Shadow, and the latter seemed to catch her drift. "The Chaos Emeralds," whispered Shadow.

"Exactly. If the Chaos Emeralds brought us here, why don't we try using them to go back?"

"Assuming they're all here in this world..." Knuckles growled.

"Since two of them did at the same time," Shadow replied. "I can assume the others followed suit, which means...we're not the only ones stuck here."

"Knuckles, do you know who had the Emeralds?" Rouge asked.

Knuckles thought for a second. "You had one. Sonic had one. Tails had two. Shadow had one. The Chaotix had one..."

"And Viper had the last one..." Shadow said.

"Viper? The Overlander bounty hunter?" Knuckles and Tails asked in unison.

"He had it to monitor it as he was looking for Sonic; that's why I was on your Island...to ask you..." Shadow pointed at Knuckles. "...or Sonic about the Chaos Emeralds erratic behavior."

Rouge counted in the tally. On the surface, over ten individuals were possibly stuck in this strange world...whatever it was.

"I don't even know if Sonic made it back in time for the Chaos Control," Knuckles added. "or if the Chaotix had the Chaos Emerald with them at the time they were gone."

"The hard part will be finding the Emeralds," Tails said subjectively.

"I'm way ahead of you, sweetie..." Rouge pulled out a circular device that looked like an oversize, glorified stopwatch. "I already have locked onto one of the beauties itself, and it's nearby."

Knuckles took the cue and took a step away from the group.

"Uh-uh, big boy. This gem is mine. I found it first and I'm a lady..." Rouge said, smiling.

"You haven't found it yet, so unless you hurry up your bat-tail, you're going to be a lady loser..." Knuckles jumped off the roof in a glide into the gathering night.

Rouge shrugged. "One of these days, him thinking with his glands will embarrass him more then I can ever accomplish," she sighed. "Oh well, I guess I have to 'hurry and find the Emerald before he shows me up.'" Smiling, she leapt out into the night and spread out her wings. Silently, she disappeared into the night.

Tails and Shadow were alone on the rooftop, but that didn't remain that way long. Shadow sniffed and leapt down onto the alley below and begun to walk away.

"Shadow! Wait!" Tails made as if to follow him. "I'm comi--"

"I'm going to find out where we are, Tails," Shadow's oily voice drifted up from below. "You can come with me if you wish, but if you fall behind, you're on your own."

Tails halted in his tracks. There was an uneasy silence.

"No?" Shadow's voiced said finally. "Fine by me..."

Tails could hear Shadow's footsteps face away. He was alone now. He felt stupid for trying to follow Shadow as if he was Sonic; they were two completely different individuals, despite looking vaguely alike. Alone now, he forced himself to do what should he do next. He longed for his plane, which also contained his gadgets like pocket radar, communicator and Chaos Emerald locator, among other things, but now, he was no better off then when he first ran into Sonic almost ten years before. He was forced to think on his feet now...

...much like Sonic.

Sonic. He seemed to find himself repeatedly separated from his friend by something, but everything turned out in the end, but it still felt lonely.

Something distracted his thoughts, crackling explosions and bright flashes of light. Tails turned and saw a fireworks display going on. It was quite pretty... From where he stood he could also see something like a parade, and large groups of people were cheering and hollering at it. At another glance, the "floats" were boats in the river, and there was one particularly majestic one that seemed to draw the attention of the crowds.

"I wonder what's going on..." Tails wondered allowed.

Bitten by curiosity, he spun his two tails and flew towards the party...

- - - - -

She was born into wealth and power. She was a natural-born leader. She was young and pretty, well known to the citizens of Soleanna and the surrounding countries. She was Princess Elise, heiress to the throne of Soleanna, soon to be Queen Elise. At only sixteen years, leaders of other countries marveled at her ability to lead her people and her nation. The only reason she was not a queen now was by constitutional law of that country that the monarchy head could not be named king or queen until eighteen years of age. Amendments to re-ratify this age standard in favor of Elise had been drafted, but were never passed by the House of Commons of the Parliament. Those failures did not shake the adornment nor the loyalty of her people, no, a title was just a title. Elise was the people's leader as a monarch. She had been, technically, representative of the throne for ten years, after her father the King, formerly a Duke, had died ten years before. Her mother died at childbirth.

The heads of monarchies by constitutional law were elected by the Parliament according to noble families if the present monarch's family ended or proved incapable of leadership. People found the election of the Duke's family to be a precinct of another golden age of Soleanna and the surrounding lands. Being the present monarch, Elise was also the ceremonial head of events. Tonight was an especially ceremonious night. It was the night on the two-day Festival of the Sun, an occasion of the celebration for their god, Solaris, the Flame of Hope. Each year, the monarch prays the Prayer of Blessing to Solaris to protect them from dangers. Soleanna was dedicated to peace and wanted to keep it that way. This particular night, Elise was on front of her royal barge, showered by yellow carnations and tulips, the traditional flowers of the festival. She was dressed in the traditional white gowns of the royalty. Her pearl-white dress was ornamented with silver and diamonds. Around her auburn locks of hair, she wore a crown of silver, lined with feathers of the white eagle, the national bird. She was the image of royalty and beauty.

Smiling and waving to her people, she stood out tall as yellow-dressed dancers performed seamlessly behind her. Hooded maids stood on either side behind her, solemn but not taking away any of the festive atmosphere. Elise was happy to see her people happy. Several times she threw bouquets of yellow and white flowers towards the people from her ship, gliding like a swan through the water canals. Fireworks lit the sky, adding to the cheer of the Festival. The military saluted the princess with rounds of gunfire upwards to the dark, starry sky. The celebrations only intensified as the white boat approached an island with six arms, all bearing torches, non-fired. In the center was an even larger torch, as large as the buildings around it. The ship docked, and the Princess, followed by her hooded maids proceeded off the ship and towards a platform. On it was a short, elderly priest looking solemn; on either side of him were two taller robed men, arms tucked away in the folds of their robes, looking equally solemn. This was a holy night after all...

Elise stepped up towards the priest, and as she approached, the priest held up to her a large, silver-lined torch, burning with flames. Also given was a talisman of silver, the wings wrapping the red jewel giving off a crimson light, which was also handed out to the Princess. Elise took the torch from him, and almost immediately, the clamour and appraisal of the crowds around died in a heartbeat. Elise paused and looked at the flames. She has done this before; no need to be nervous...

However, when he looked into the flames, they seemed to grow in front of her. Soon, they swallowed up her entire vision, burning not peacefully as before, but angrily and treacherously. She dropped the torch, but found it was already out of her hands. Looking down, she noticed she was floating above her city, but it was not the city she knew. It was ablaze, and the ground was broken like an earthquake had roared through. This frightened her; she did not understand what was going on. Then, her vision fixed onto the center of the city, where the fire was concentrated; it wasn't the fire that got her attention though. No, it was...something coming up from hell itself it seemed. It was large, and its flesh was constantly on fire. It had four arms and a maw that could devour the already-destroyed buildings. It was a demon, a demon of Elise's worst dreams. What was worse that she felt like she had seen it before, but where?

"Your Grace!" a voice rang out.

Elise looked up, finding herself back on the stone platform, surrounded by her attendants and priests and bishops.

"Are you all right?" asked the attendant to her left.

Still slightly shaken from what she had witnessed, she recomposed herself. "Yes, I'm all right. I'm sorry..."

The attendant still looked concerned, but did not press the matter. Elise nodded to the priest who gave her the Talisman. Elise approached an altar. On it was a bowl filled with fine powder, smelling of incense, wet with oil also. She held out both the torch and the talisman over the altar. As she did so, the priest, bishops, attendants and the crowds folded their hands together and knelt onto their knees towards the altar and center torch.

Elise cried out her Prayer of Blessing for all the people, her voice gaining intensity as she progressed. "We give thanks for the blessed Flames; we give thanks for Your Eternal Light. May you continue to guide us towards peace and harmony. Sun of Soleanna, continue to guide and protect us with your Eternal Light!" With that, she tipped the torch into the bowl. Instantly, flames flew up channels to each of the six unlit torches and the great torch. The people rose and cried out with joy as all torches burned with the holy flames. Fireworks poured once again into the skies, lighting up the night.

Elise still held the now extinguished torch and waved towards the crowd, smiling towards them. It was a blessed night.

In the midst of this jubilation, terror lifted its ugly head. Using the fireworks as cover, several air-to-surface missiles rained down from the sky. It wasn't until the missiles slammed into the city did people see the terror. The cries of joy quickly turned into screams of fright and terror. More missiles slammed into other buildings, gouging smoking craters in the stone. Elise dropped the torch in fright, crying out from fright briefly. Her attendants and priests surrounded her, equally frightened but willing to take the brunt of anything that would harm their Princess. Nothing came their way as far as weaponry, but all looked up as a monstrous ship loomed over the city, overcast by orange smoke. The belly of the beast opened up, and out of it twelve things fell out of it. Only when they landed on the perimeter of the platform did Elise see what they were. They were neither human nor animal. They were robots. Drones with weapons as arms, marked in white and black. One single eye on their small heads stared coldly and unemotionally at the huddled group of people. All the robots had aimed their guns at the group, but did not fire.

Elise was frightened to say the least. Who would do this to them on such a blessed evening? That question was answered sooner then anyone had expected. One larger, darker robot with large, tri-fingered arms hovered slowly down to them. It wasn't until it was at eye level when they saw it was piloted by a man. This man seemed to be over fifty years old. He wore dark glasses on his bald head, and equally noticeable was a large moustache the same color as Elise's hair; it seemed to span from shoulder to shoulder. He wore a red uniform, marked with brass buttons and gold linings on his arms. He wore white gloves and black trousers, also lined with linings, dark gray instead of gold. He seemed to stand over six feet tall, and judging by his girdle, an excess of two-hundred and fifty pounds.

He spoke with a gruff, but (presently) friendly voice, speaking each syllable slowly and articulately. "A pleasure to meet you at last, Princess Elise of Soleanna." Stepping forward on his hovercraft, he continued. "Allow me to introduce myself; I am Dr. Albus Kintobor. I have come to receive from you the secrets of the Flames of Disaster from you, Your Grace. I also intend to collect the Talismans of Essence that are the key to its secret." The man, Dr. Kintobor glanced at Elise's hand, baring the glowing jewel in the talisman. Elise had forgotten about it in her hand. Impulsively, she held it to her bosom with both hands, trying to stifle its light. Too late. "Ah, the Talisman of Fire. I figured you had one of them. Now, Princess, I must take you to my fortress. Do not fret, child. You will not be harmed if you cooperate with my wishes and when I am finished, I shall personally take you back unharmed to your castle. You have my word." The doctor smiled.

Elise was still frightened, and impulsively stepped back, still clutching the red jewel as if it was vital to her. Looking around, there seemed to be no escape.

"Come now, child, don't make things difficult for either of us."

"Let's just see you try, EGGMAN!!"

All, including Dr. Kintobor, jumped at this assertive voice. None could see anyone though. Soon, the wind picked up. From a breeze, it soon jumped to a massive gale. All watched in fright and confusion as it seemed a blue-blurred tornado had spawned right around them. Just as fast as it picked up, it died.

Elise looked and saw a blue "hedgehog" thing standing on the altar right beside the burning bowl of incense.

"My, my, my, Eggman! I give you this: that sure was a flashy appearance there!"

Elise gasped. _Who was that!?_

She was distracted by gunfire from the drones, firing not at the crowd by at this new stranger. Elise looked, but he was gone again! There was a crash and Elise jumped as a metal body of a drone was thrown lifeless down onto the stone, followed by another and another! Elise saw the blue blur bouncing off the robots like a pinball, each strike sent each one flying off balance. Soon, there was only one left. The stranger smacked it, but it remained standing, although judging by its posture, it was inactive. All of its arms were hanging down loosely. The blue hedgehog looked at it briefly, and nudged it with his foot. The drone tipped over backwards and splashed into the water. Snickering, the hedgehog leapt at Elise, snatching her up and dashed away.

Dr. Kintobor sputtered, but found his tongue. "Drones! Attack! Get that hedgehog!"

More drones dropped the sky and fired seeker missiles towards the speeding duo.

"No, you metal-heads!" shrieked the Doctor. "Not the missiles! I need the Princess alive!"

On the other side, the blue hedgehog carrying the Princess was fleet-footing it all around the city, ducking between buildings to cause the missiles to get thrown off track, slamming into the buildings. It was a terrifying experience for Elise, who clung to the hedgehog for dear life. Contrarily, the hedgehog seemed to find this fun as his mouth was in a constant smirk.

"By the by, I'm Sonic...Sonic the Hedgehog..." he said casually as he made a sharp right turn, followed by a slamming explosion of a missile on the building behind him.


	4. Chapter 4: Nighttime Encounters

**Chapter 4: Nighttime Encounters**  
--

Shadow had heard the explosions towards the center of the city, and raced over towards the din. He had to relocate onto the rooftops because the streets were soon flooded with panicked pedestrians. From his perches on the top of the roof, he found that the center, an island it appeared, had experienced weapons fire. He teleported into the center of the chaos (during the wars with the Black Arms, he had discovered the art of teleporting without a Chaos Emerald), and looked at the wreckage around. The whole area was filling with smoke from fires and he found it slightly hard to see. Slowly walking forward, he attempted to make sense of what had happened here. From the craters, missiles were launched from above. Impulsively, he looked up and saw the ship hovering over head. The design of the ship looked familiar, but he couldn't quite make it out; there was simply too much smoke masking it. His foot clanked against something metal. Looking down, he saw the still frame of a robot. By its build, it was meant for battle, but its armor appeared relatively weak to what Shadow had seen on other mechs. Its arms were made of weaponry, one machine gun and the other a small missile launcher. Judging by the caliber of each, either of the weapons didn't appear to do a lot of damage...on structures anyway. A living body was a whole different matter. The design was unlike anything the black hedgehog had ever seen, and he has seen plenty of mechs, both from Dr. Robotnik and from GUN.

Shadow's ears perked. It sounded like a high-pitched engine flying around nearby. He couldn't see anything because it was just too smoky. Leaping up on various structures, he cleared the smoke and saw the source. It was a hovercraft, a large one and in it was a man in red with a large orangeish-brown moustache.

"Doctor!" Shadow said. "You are here too?"

The man turned towards Shadow and cried out. "It's you! That hedgehog!"

Shadow sensed something was odd about the Doctor, but decided to play along. "Hmm, maybe I am. What are you going to do about it?"

Dr. Kintobor pounded a fist on the machine. "Where did you take Elise!?"

"Elise?" Shadow was somewhat surprised. "I don't know anyone by that name." He crossed his arms. "I have questions for you, Doctor..."

"I will not be interrogated by some animal!" The doctor made a hand motion, and instantly, several of those robots Shadow had seen dropped down to surround Shadow. He didn't flinch at all.

"Animal?" Shadow's eye's flashed. "You act as if you never knew me. You disappoint me, Doctor. As a former ally, I would've figured you'd remember what I can do."

The robots opened fire, but at nothing at all. Shadow wasn't there. Kintobor looked around in surprised. There wasn't even a blur like last time.

"I'm over here..."

Kintobor spun around in surprise. Sure enough, Shadow was standing cross-armed on one of his thrusters, like some sort of statue.

"It seems I have to give you a reminder. I'm Shadow...!" Shadow leapt into the air, hands curling into fists, arms crossed in front of him. "Shadow the HEDGEHOG!!" Shadow threw his arms towards the robots, opening his hands as well. Out of his fists came sparks of lightning, hurling themselves at terrific force at the robots. The mechs did not stand a chance; they were not designed to take this punishment. They crumpled instantly and flew backwards against such force, colliding with each other and the surrounding structures. None stood again. Shadow stood once again on the thrusters, back into his usual pose. "...and I would like you to remember that."

Kintobor's attitude changed. He regarded the hedgehog, silently. Neither moved for quite a while.

Finally, the doctor, fingering his moustache in thought finally spoke. "It's interesting. You act as if you have known me for a long time, but quite honestly, I don't recall your face at all, or ever having an ally. I had no need as before now, I was the best scientist of the Soleanna Technical Institute for Robotics. I was practically its founder!"

Shadow focused more on the human. Come to think of it, this man didn't quite look like the doctor Shadow knew.

"Are you suggesting you are not Dr. Robotnik?"

"Dr. Robotnik!?" Kintobor laughed. "I cannot say I am, Shadow."

This was the first time Shadow in his lifetime felt awkward. After all, he did just assault someone else entirely and destroy some of his protectors.

"Never mind the robots. They're a dime a dozen, although I must say, you performed admirably in dispatching them. It usually takes more then one person to take them out with conventional weapons. Allow me to introduce myself, Shadow, so as not to cause more awkwardness. I am Dr. Albus Kintobor, a scientist specializing in the robotic industry and quantum physics. I can show you many of my credentials, but I'm sure that would bore you.

"You asked me what is my purpose here? Well, I am currently doing research on an abandoned project done by Soleannan scientists and the monarch has connections with its former developers. I merely wanted to ask questions, however, someone has attacked the city even on its holy festival night as well! My robots are patrolling the streets trying to locate the assailants."

_That would definitely explain the damage_, Shadow thought to himself.

"Well, doctor. I apologize for wrecking your robots just the same. I mistook you for a foe." Shadow leapt down onto the pavement, and turned back to Dr. Kintobor. "If I see these assailants, I shall detain them for you. Continue the search just the same."

"I thank you, Shadow, for your cooperation," Kintobor bowed. "Oh, and before you go, do you happen to know a blue hedgehog? He looks something like you, actually..."

Shadow stopped, and was considering answering him, but he wasn't sure he fully trusted this new doctor. There wasn't a way currently to verify his story, so he wasn't about to trust this person yet. "No," he lied.

"Shame, really..." Kintobor said. A beeping noise erupted from the control panel of the hovercraft, and Kintobor investigated. "It seems my units have engaged the assailants. I must go now, Shadow. Adieu!"

The hovercraft rose up and away from the black hedgehog, the latter somewhat confused. Why was he asking about Sonic? Was he suggesting Sonic caused this mayhem? It wasn't uncommon Sonic would crash things like this. Perhaps Sonic saw Kintobor as Robotnik and attacked. Shadow certainly had mistaken Kintobor for Robotnik. However, Dr. Kintobor referred to the "attackers" in the plural form. Sonic was only one. Too many things didn't add up. Shadow decided to investigate the dealings of this Dr. Kintobor further, and then decide if he is indeed a friend or foe.

- - - - -

The sun had fully set, and the stars and the moon had already begun their reign over the world below. Despite the noisy start of the evening, things seemed to have quieted down to the normal, sleepy town that this time of day (or night) would bring. There were still a few milling about, or in this instance, running about, but they had good reasons. They were being chased.

Sonic was still carrying the Princess Elise, dodging enemy detection. It was easier said then done; there had been several close calls when encountering patrols, but nothing disastrous had happened...yet. If they stayed in the town for much longer, they were sure to be spotted. Sonic didn't want to be cornered with the Princess. If he was on his own, no sweat, but id he tried spin-dashing with a passenger, he'd ground her into hamburger.

"Elise? Where's the castle?" Sonic said, still striding quickly down back alleys.

Elise perked up slightly, and tried to think. The constant zipping back and forth kind of screwed up her sense of direction. "It should be near the hills, farthest from the bay."

Sonic nodded, letting her know that he understood. He began redirecting his movements away from the bay towards the hills. Elise looked at her rescuer. She never has seen anything or anyone like this person before. Who is this person anyway, and where'd he come from?

"Sonic?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he replied quickly.

"Why are you helping me?"

Sonic glanced at Elise. This was the first time anyone asked him any kind of question, and it kind of caught him off guard. "Uh...no special reason..." Sonic started. "It's what I do best..." Sonic was beginning to feel awkward, but refocused his mind onto what was ahead, and just in time too. Up ahead was one of the city's many canals, and Sonic just jumped it. It wasn't any big deal; at the speeds he was going at, he could go wider...

"Sonic! Watch out!"

Elise's warning caused Sonic to come to a screeching halt. Just in front of him five more of those white robots dropped down in front of him, weapons at the ready. Sonic acted quickly.

"Elise? Stay back!" Sonic let go of Elise, and the latter stood back as Sonic attacked. The hedgehog jumped on top of one robot, launching himself high above the fight. The robots began to fire, but only succeeded in damaging one of their own. Sonic dropped in a spin, crushing one, and dashing into the rest. For new enemies, they sure were flimsy.

Elise watched as the fight barely lasted five seconds. There was more to her rescuer then met the eye...when one could see him that is.

Neither noticed that something was sneaking up behind either of them, and neither noticed until it was too late. Sonic had landed on his feet, looking at the smoldering wreckage of his would-be attackers, when it happened. Elise cried out, startling Sonic. Elise was in the grip of two massive robot arms. Already, they carried her very high...towards the hovercraft that he saw Eggman in! Sonic took two steps, then realized the distance was way too short to gain enough speed to get that high. Darn it!

"This game of tag ends now, Sonic the Hedgehog," the human said. "She is of no concern to you, and even if you do concern, I promise to return her here safe and sound!"

"Oh, yeah? Since when have you ever been able to trust you!?" Sonic shouted back.

"It doesn't matter; you wouldn't be able to rescue her now anyway! Your speed can only do so much..."

Elise was struggling in the iron grip of the machine, but managed to get one arm free...the one holding the talisman! "Sonic!" she cried out. "Take this and run!" Elise threw it towards Sonic, who saw its glow as it came down. Sonic caught it, and looked at it briefly.

Looking back at Elise, he shouted back, "I got it! Don't worry, Elise! I'll rescue you, no matter what! I promise!"

"I know," Elise said quietly, but not too quietly that Sonic didn't catch it.

Dr. Kintobor scowled. He didn't expect this setback, and it would be wasting time and giving the hedgehog an opportunity to rescue Elise. He would have to give up the Jewel of Power for the time being. "Don't think I won't let you get away with taking the Talisman of Fire, hedgehog. In a short time, I shall have all seven! Until then, you can just hold onto it for me, but it won't be long, Sonic!"

The hovercraft, carrying both Elise and Dr. Kintobor rose higher and higher until it was completely swallowed up by the sheer mass of the large ship above. Sonic watched as bottom of it opened up and swallowed up what Sonic saw of the hovercraft. Closing again, it roared slowly towards the mountains, leaving an immense smoke trail in its wake.

Sonic stood on the street alone, watching it leave. He studied the layout of the ship as it continued on through the night, and saw what it was immediately.

"Looks like the doc had time to rebuild another Egg Carrier..." Sonic rubbed his nose with his finger, then looked at the Talisman, then at the jewel more closely within. Double-taking, he saw what it was. He should've known by its heat. It's a Chaos Emerald! Where on earth did Elise get one of the Chaos Emeralds, and why is it viced in a talisman? Did this mean they were still on Möbius, just another continent? He figured he would've heard about this place before now. Even if he did know, it didn't explain the fact there was only one moon. Glaring at the moon as if this whole mess was its fault, he could feel the frustration at being lost in a world that he was practically dumped on by this hunk of rock in his hand.

Another thing was what Eggman called it. Talisman of Fire? What the crap!? He heard of that nickname, but Eggman never called the Emeralds by a nickname, or did Eggman realize it was a Chaos Emerald? Which brought up yet another question! Eggman acted as if he never saw the hedgehog his entire life, or any hedgehog for that matter. What the heck was going on here!?

His train of thought's boiler was about to blow from this line of "unfamiliarities", but was distracted by a very familiar, and even more welcome voice.

"Sonic!"

It was Tails! Sonic spun around towards the source, and saw his little buddy from years back parachuting from above, spinning his two tails. "Tails! Am I glad to see you! You're the first familiar face I've seen in this mess!"

"You and I aren't the only ones either. Knuckles, Shadow and Rouge are here too!" Tails said, as he landed on his feet on the pavement nearby. "Any idea where we are, Sonic?"

Sonic crossed his arms, and shook his head. "No, and it's driving me nuts."

"It was driving Knuckles nuts too. Shadow and him almost had a fight."

Sonic smirked. Knuckles always preferred to talk with his fists.

"Sonic, I saw the Festival and Dr. Eggman, even you trying to save the Princess from him too," Tails said. "You are going to help her, right?"

"Duh, I am!" Sonic said.

"Then I'll help! I have no clue what Eggman wants with the Princess, but it can't be good at all!"

"Well, if he gets the other six, I can keep the seventh one away." Sonic held up the silver talisman.

Tails look confused at first, then saw the resemblance of the jewel in the wings of the talisman. Plus, it was really hot.

"You found one already!? What happened to it?" Tails tapped a finger on the bands of silver.

"More like it was thrown at me. Elise entrusted it to me so Eggman wouldn't have it. And I have no phrackin' clue why it's in this hunk of silver."

"That was smart of her," Tails said. "There's one thing that bugs me. If Eggman warped here with us, how did he get that new Egg Carrier here too? The X-Tornado isn't here, is it?"

"If it is, it wasn't with me," Sonic answered quickly, suddenly missing the X-Tornado and its ability to take on large aircraft. "And another thing, I'm not so sure it's Eggman now..."

"Huh?" Tails perked up. "What do you mean? It sure looked like Eggman."

"That's what I thought, but he acted as if he never knew me, or even saw me ever in his life. I don't get it..."

"Did you hear a name?"

"Nah, I arrived in town just in time to see the Egg Carrier come in. Like I said, it's weird..."

"If he is from a different person, what'll we do?" Tails didn't have an idea how to deal with such a new threat, as he only had one wartime experience against someone else besides Eggman, and that was with the Black Arms.

"Treat him just like Eggman." Sonic grinned his mischievous grin. "We'll go looking for him first thing tomorrow!"

- - - - -

Silver had arrived in town sometime after Dr. Kintobor's assault on the Festival. He wasn't around for Sonic's daring rescue of Princess Elise right under the Doctor's nose, but he did see the hedgehog, soon enough. It was dark near the middle of the night, but there was just enough moonlight and starlight for Silver to see a blue hedgehog, standing in the street, looking after the ship which was beginning to head over the mountains. Yes, he had found him...

"I finally found him...the Iblis Trigger..."

Silver jumped down from his perch of a dome on a bell-tower, and landed on the circlet of bricks around it. He did not look away from his target; soon enough, the future would be renewed.

Just then, Silver stopped. The hedgehog somehow sensed he was not alone. Silver froze, and soon realized that his white color would be easily detected despite the darkness. He leapt back into the shadow cast by the dome, and silently stood still, watching in anxiety. Silver relaxed as what the hedgehog had sensed was someone coming too him. By the looks of it, it was a fox, and he looked younger then Silver. Watching them apparently converse, it seemed that this fox was a friend or familiar acquaintance of the Iblis Trigger. An unexpected complication. He didn't think of the Trigger having any friends, but was this fox a fellow accomplice in destroying Silver's time, or just a harmless standby not realizing what his friend was up to? Silver had no idea how to answer that question immediately. All he could focus on was getting to that hedgehog, and somehow, stop him.

Just then another unexpected complication came along, but this one thrust itself squarely on Silver...more like wrapped its arms in embrace around Silver and crying incoherently.

Silver couldn't hold his balance against his assailant, and promptly fell over on his side. Completely caught by surprise, Silvers struggled physically under his attacker's grip and began crying incoherently for his release. This whole mess soon began to escalate, then his assailant spoke comprehensibly to him for the first time.

"Oh, Sonic! I thought I'd never see you again! I was so scared!"

"What!?" Silver blurted out. "Sonic? Wha--GET OFF ME!!"

"Sonic! Where are we!? When are we!? WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE!?"

"Amy!" cried an even higher voice. "That's not Sonic!"

Silver felt the grip relax some, and he soon found himself looking right into a pair of green eyes and locks of pink hair!

She gasped. "You're not Sonic! Who are you!?"

Silver stuttered incomprehensibly. His attacker, more specifically completely mistaken girl, let go and got to her feet, leaping back, flushing an even deeper shade of pink. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry, sir! I thought--you look--I saw--I'm so sorry!" The girl covered in face and turned away, clearly completely embarrassed.

Silver scrambled to his feet, tripping over himself in the shock he just had, and looked at his new company. A pink hedgehog dressed in a red dress and matching boots and headband. She appeared to be in her late teens. Accompanying her was an even younger, floppy-eared rabbit, who stared shyly at him as if finding him to be a complete stranger, which was true. With her was this...thing bigger then a bowling ball and flying with little bitty wings. It was blue, had large eyes and was wearing a...bowtie? Who the heck were these people!?

"Who are you!?"

The rabbit spoke, trying to lessen the embarrassing situation. "I'm so sorry, sir! Amy mistook you for someone she's very close to, Sonic the Hedgehog. We saw you in the dark and thought you were him at first and--I'm so sorry! We'll make it up to you!"

Silver relaxed. They weren't enemies...just lost kids (not unlike himself). It was an honest mistake, albeit an embarrassing one.

"Oh, it's all right. Sorry I got a bit angry..."

The pink hedgehog, Amy, uncovered her face. "I can't believe I did it again. I did it to someone else before..."

Silver could honestly feel how that guy felt.

"Don't worry, I'm just..." Silver looked towards where he was watching his target, however, something was amiss. "Huh!? Hey! Where'd he go!?"

His companions looked around, trying to see what this person was looked for. "What? Who!?"

"Darn it! He must've ran off!"

The pink hedgehog suddenly realized; her performance must've disrupted some sort of watch-out. "I'm sorry, but did you miss someone because of me?"

Silver was clearly frustrated. The Iblis Trigger was in his sites, and he looked away once and he was gone already! So close! Silver sighed; he couldn't feel bad. This was a tough assignment, and it was an accident. Turning to the girl, he said, "It's not your fault. I'm pretty sure the guy I'm looking for is still in the city, so I'm sure I can find him again. I'll be seeing--"

"Well, then we'll help!" the girl said, grabbing Silver's hand. "It's my fault and I intend to make it up!"

"W-w-w-what!?" Silver spluttered out. "W-w-wait!"

"Eight eyes are better then two when looking for someone, right?"

"Yes!" said the rabbit and the blue floating thing.

"Now, wait--wait a second!"

"What's your name?"

Silver was about to sputter out another protest, but soon realized this wasn't the kind of girl that couldn't be convinced otherwise out of something. Sighing resignedly and shoulders slumped, he said abruptly. "Silver."

"That's a nice name, Silver!" The girl said, acting almost revoltingly bubbly. "I'm Amy, Amy Rose. And this is Cream..."

"Hi!" said the rabbit.

"And her chao, Cheese!"

"Hi!" said the thing in a very high voice.

_Cheese?_

"C'mon! Let's go looking for whoever you're looking for, and maybe we'll find Sonic too! He can help too! He's great at finding things..."

Amy pulled Silver along by the arm, showing previously undetected strength, continued to talk as well.

Silver tried again to protest, but failed. "Wait a sec--stop for a--C'mon, will you--!"

Amy seemed deaf now, and continue to talk.

"It's nice to meet you, Silver. Do you know your way around here? Did you see the fireworks? They sure we're pretty..."

Silver could tell right off that this was going to be a long night, a very long night...

- - - - -

A shadow watched as the white hedgehog was tugged off away from the bell tower, towed along by a pink hedgehog, accompanied by her rabbit and chao friends. He didn't envy the hedgehog a single bit. However, the hedgehog's behavior was enough to provoke his curiosity. He found the Iblis Trigger? What on earth is the Iblis Trigger?

Viper had also been dumped with Amy and Cream in this place, but neither detected each other's presence. Viper wished it to remain that way. Despite the present circumstances, the bounty hunter was undisturbed but more curious. He settled into stealth and watched the Festival, the attack of Dr. Kintobor and Sonic's inevitable heroic rescue. He remained on the bell tower, using its excellent vantage point to spy on events. He saw the white hedgehog climb the bell tower and Viper himself hid inside the tower to avoid detection, and was watching this stranger most of all. A circle symbol on his hands and the linings of his bracelets and boot tops were glowing bright blue. His hair, the front of it anyway, reminded the hunter of a cockatoo, a bird with a tuff of feathers on its head. This person seemed to be looking intently for something, but did not disclose what...

That is...until sometime near midnight did the hedgehog see it...or him. The Iblis Trigger. Of that extent, Viper knew nothing about it; he had heard of an Iblis before though. It was a name of a demon of an ancient religion, particularly a free-willed demon. If that definition is merit here, the name "Iblis Trigger" itself suggests that it means "triggering or releasing the free-willed demon." It wasn't comforting just the same, and this person was looking for it. The motive? It was potentially disturbing. He could be looking for it to keep it safe from someone who would use it...or worse, he could be seeking it to use it himself.

Viper patiently waited, and soon, the hedgehog dropped downwards and the bounty hunter had a clear view. However, it was too dark and too far, so Viper whipped out his sniper rifle with sniper's scope and looked through it. The human hissed an expletive. Whatever this character was looking at had disappeared into the night. This mystery would require some field work, and Viper wasn't sure he was up to it on a present lack of budget.

Hoping his communicator worked still, he flicked it on and opened it to all communications on frequency. He had received nothing since the Chaos Controls of the Chaos Emeralds, so he tried sending a message instead.

"Mecha-Bot Two, Shadow the Hedgehog, do you read?"

Static.

"Repeating. Mecha-Bot Two, Shadow the Hedgehog, do you copy?"

More static. Cursing again, he checked to see in signal was successfully sending out anything. It was, but nothing was either receiving it or responding to it. Trying again got the same result. His instinct told him to move away, but his mind told him to wait before moving. He wasn't sure what would happen if he ran into someone in this city, judging by what the hunter was literally carrying on his back.

Suddenly, his communicator vibrated. He opened the communication. "Viper here, over."

"Viper? It's Mecha-Bot Two. Over." The transmission wasn't very clear.

"I assume you're stuck here like the rest of us?"

"Yes, unfortunately. I had repeatedly scanned the area for familiar landmarks, but find none. There are also zero satellites above the atmosphere, or within range of my wireless uplink."

Viper tapped his fingers, annoyed. That complicated things in case they got too far apart.

"Judging by the white noise, you're on the brink of this communicator's range. Can you give me a definite on your location."

"Negative. I do not have map readouts of this region."

Viper guessed it was a dumb question to ask anyway. "Where are you? Can you describe it?"

"A snowy mountainous range. The weather is intolerable for life at a wind-chill of under -20 degrees Centigrade with gusting winds of thirty miles an hour. I...don't know how much I can stand before my systems will drop in temperature."

"Mecha, find a cave and wait it out. I doubt I can find you in our present situation, but it'll increase chances of you surviving. You're no good dead."

"Considering I should be considered alive in the first place."

"Don't get technical, Mecha. That's one good way to piss me off."

"I know." Mecha sounded pretty close to humor.

"There is one mountain range near here, but the odds are of you being there are slim."

"Find me if you can. Have you contacted Shadow?"

"Negative. I'm not even sure he's even in the same world."

Mecha paused. "Come up here then. I have detected lights ahead and judging by my sensors, it's a large base. Perhaps I can find shelter there."

Viper was immediately on the alert for Dr. Kintobor. "Mecha, go in without being spotted. There's another bastard out for some devious purpose here, and I have a suspicion he's currently making residence there. Caution, Mecha."

"Affirmative. Out."

Viper deactivated the communicator, and looked towards the dark mountains on the horizon. It would be well after sunrise when he would reach the foothills...

- - - - -

A little girl waded out into a pool of water, looking down at its crystal-clear surface...rippling, changing... Through this water, she watched the night fall in this world. She watched as refugees from another world were struggling to make sense of the new fates that were thrust upon them. She watched as lies poisoned the minds of the pure-hearted and watched them become potential murderers of potential saviors.

No, this could not be the way time would end. It was all ending wrong! These two times were not supposed to meet! The girl sank to her knees and cried. Her tears shattered the still waters of the pool. Her gift of foresight in this peaceful realm was causing her sorrow, and regretting the inevitable. No, no, no! This could not be the way time would end! There must be a way of warning them! Time can be rewritten, could it? If it could be prevented, then it wouldn't have to end this way! But how? There was a barrier in this realm that kept communication from mortals impossible, but there must be a way!

Tearing herself out of the water, she sprinted towards the shrine of the Holy Stone. The Divine One would help her! It was said that he could hear the tears of the sorrowful, the cries of the agony, and he would be swift to comfort them. Reaching the shrine, she threw herself onto the threshold and cried her hardest on the ground. "Please, Divine One, I can't bear the thought that time will end so terribly! Must so many people simply be wiped away from time itself? It's just not fair for them! I can't bear seeing them go! Please, is there another way?" She continued to lie there, wailing her pain out towards the Divine One. If comfort was coming, she needed it now; her heart was close to breaking that it hurt terribly.

"But Master! Will they realize it in time? Everything seems to be going wrong! They've never done anything like this before!"

She was communicating with the Divine One, but she was the only one speaking. Sighing, she said. "I understand. I know what I must do. They must know..." She wiped away her tears and turned again to the pool, some distance away.

"They will know the truth, and I will help them find it. I must find a way!"


	5. Chapter 5: Investigations

**Chapter 5: Investigations**  
--

"Darn it all!"

The Chaotix had found themselves stuck in a local garbage dump, half-buried and fully reeking. Not only was it confusing, but terribly embarrassing. One minute, they had just stepped on the Angel Island, and the next, half-buried in dross. Vector had just expressed his frustration and took it out on a rotting melon-like fruit, and was expressing more frustration as it exploded all over his scales and shoes. Besides the obvious, he was also frustrated at Charmy's lack of appearance...after sending him to find out where in the world they were (after drawing straws...or more specifically what they found in the dump), but did not return all morning.

"Leave it to Charmy to take such a simple little job to find out where we are and turn it into a complicated venture! Darn it all!" Vector would storm back and forth, shouting out this over and over.

Espio was perched on an old pottery kiln, eyes clothes and arms crossed. Opposing the present stormy nature of the crocodile, his nature was quiet and patient. "Vector, Charmy will be back soon enough. This is a big problem, and the populace might be uncomfortable for people like us just showing up, asking where in the world we are..."

Mighty was studying the mounds of garbage and wondered how stable they really were. "I would like to know where we are too, but blowing up won't help us finding out what had happened or where we are any faster."

Vector didn't seem to cool down either, despite being cold-blooded. He started muttering different things aloud. Espio and Mighty tuned their ears in to see what exactly Vector was mumbling about. "...Emerald went into some energy spike and all of the sudden, we're here! But where is here? Where is it exactly? Is it on another world? Another dimension? Another time!? Ergh, this is frustrating... If we're not on Möbius, how'd we get here exactly and how the heck do we get back!? Anybody's guess is as good as mine. If it's Möbius, where on Möbius is this place? Maybe it's another time, but when! All this crap says we're in the present I guess, but there's something that doesn't makes sense...the moon last night...WHY WASN'T IT BLOWN UP TO BITS!?"

Espio and Mighty side-eyed each other, and Vector suddenly realized that his escalating volume had drawn an audience apparently.

Suddenly, the skies filled with insect's wings buzzing and incoherent shouting. Into the dump flew in Charmy the Bee, carrying a wrinkled-up newspaper and smacked right into Vector's reptilian snout, or more right on top of it. "Vector! Vector! You won't believe what I found! You won't believe it in a million billion years! You just won't believe it!"

"Charmy..." Vector growled, slightly nasal.

"Look at this paper! I didn't think I'd see anything like it!"

"Charmy!"

"C'mon, what are you waiting for!? Take a look!"

"CHARMY!!"

Charmy suddenly realized Vector was trying to get the frenzied bee's attention, and canned it. "Huh?" he said quietly, almost timidly.

"Will...you...get...off...MY...NOSE!?"

Charmy bailed off of Vector's snapping jaws. Espio and Mighty ventured towards the two.

"Charmy, chill out and tell us what you found..." Mighty said plaintively.

"We're on a completely different world!"

"WHAT!?" Vector, Espio and Mighty exclaimed. Despite Vector's suggestion of it in his inane muttering, any of them actually didn't count it as merit.

"I freaked too!" Charmy followed up.

"Well, then," Espio started. "Any idea where?"

"Nadda clue," Charmy said matter-of-factly. This was met by Espio and Mighty slapping their own faces in frustration.

Vector couldn't stand it. "I told you to do one simple thing!"

Charmy crossed his arms, waiting to finally be able to say what he was going to say.

"You were supposed to find out where the heck we are, so why didn't you, you little--!"

Charmy wasn't going to wait any longer; he unfurled the paper and shoved it right at Vector. "Shut up and look at this!" His only answer was gagging from Vector. The smaller looked over the paper and found that he had shoved the paper into Vector's mouth. "Oops, sorry!" he said quickly, as he pulled it out.

Vector spluttered a bit and mumbled unintelligibly and took the paper right out of Charmy's hands. He gazed slightly at the front page, then double-taked. On the front page was a large picture of none other then Sonic the Hedgehog! The picture was under the headlines "Blue Wind Sweeps Princess Away from Assault!" Sure enough, it looked like Sonic had just picked up a human girl and was about to dash away, a split-second after this picture was taken. "Well, lookie here! It's our old pal, Sonic!"

"Sonic?" Espio and Mighty asked in unison. "He's here too?"

"Looks like it! He hit the news too!" Vector read the article, muttering the words as Charmy, Mighty and Espio crowded around to see. "He apparently rescued a princess from some guy calling himself Dr. Kintobor during some big festival! Leave it to Sonic to make the headlines by making a bang at the party, heh."

"Jealous, Vector?"

"Who asked ya, Charmy!?"

Charmy laughed; he loved teasing Vector.

"The Soleanna Sun..." Mighty said, reading the top of the paper. "I'm assuming we're near Soleanna?"

"That's how I figured out we aren't on Möbius at all! When you guys are gone from the office, I look at different maps to amuse to look at good vacation spots. I've never seen no place on those maps called Soleanna..."

Vector was rubbing his chin. They did seem to jump worlds...but there was still something unanswered. Was it just on another planet in the galaxy or the same universe...or where they in different dimensions?

"Charmy, where did you find this newspaper?"

"In this big city, quite a ways that way." Charmy pointed over some distant hills. "That's why it took me so long to get back; it was quite a fly."

"Gang, let's head to this city! I intend to find out where we are, how we got here and most importantly...how to get back! Chaotix, to the city!"

Espio, Mighty and Espio mock-saluted with an "Aye-aye, sir!"

The Chaotix left the land of a thousand stenches and headed over the hills to obviously a more hospitable area.

- - - - -

Anyone who wasn't at the Festival of the Sun the previous night quickly was clued-up on the events there in the next day. News spread like a prairie fire on a windy day on Dr. Kintobor's rather-theatric entrance after the torch lighting, but instead of his entrance being the front page, the headlines depicted the "Blue Wind Sweeps Away Princess from Invader at Festival!" The appearance of the "blue wind" was the gossip of the town. Anyone who was able to get a photograph of the blue wind was pestered to surrender the photo paper so it would be featured in the newspaper. The face of the nameless blue wind was in every form of media to the public. The question of the day was "who is this daring individual?"

A select few individuals _did _know the identity of the Princess' rescuer, but were scattered here and abroad, and no one expected that they would relinquish the wind's identification. Some even appeared that they couldn't care less if anyone knew. One in particular, knew who the blue wind was but deemed it unworthy to waste his breath to nosy patrons of the press to expel it. Ironically, his attention to the newspapers was for a different reason altogether.

Shadow was scanning the front pages for Dr. Kintobor. Since confronting him the previous night, he was curious to find out more about him...especially why he bore a strong resemblance to Dr. Robotnik. "Hmph," Shadow sniffed. "I knew it." The hedgehog had found written documentation on a shadow of Kintobor's intentions in Soleanna. Shadow was initially impressed that this reporter was able to catch some of the details of what Dr. Kintobor was truly after.

The only thing is that what Dr. Kintobor wanted made little to no sense in Shadow's mind. The Flames of Solaris? Was it some artifact? A power? It reminded Shadow of Sonic's tale when the Doctor tried to harness Chaos, the water-beast for world domination; this mindset convinced Shadow that this Doctor was after something similar. The parallels were too close to be coincidence. It was enough for Shadow, but he needed to know what this Solaris is. A trip to the archives was necessary. One hour later found Shadow in the historical archives section of the Kingdom Archives building. Unlike libraries Shadow was familiar with, this library did not have a computerized system so one could find a certain book in a flash. Shadow had to pour through book after book to find what Solaris even was. It was pretty much confirmed that Solaris was the god of the sun in this place, although some texts said that he was the spirit of the nation that embodied all those loyal to the nation, like the American Bald Eagle and the United States of America on Earth.

So, Solaris was the sun god at best, but what about the actual Flames? Shadow had found an artist's depiction of Solaris, and it represented him as a ghostly phoenix, flying through the sky streaking flames behind. Were the flames a symbol of his power? If that was the case, was Dr. Kintobor trying to harness the power of Solaris? Even if the Flames of Solaris wasn't as big as Shadow was making it out to be, it didn't make him feel good. On one impulse, he felt he needed to go out and demolish Dr. Kintobor's plans once and for all, but reason advised him to further find out about the Flames of Solaris, and then be ready to take Kintobor out.

So, he once again dove into the sea of books and scrolls, hastening to find the meaning of the Flames of Solaris.

Hours passed, but Shadow was in the inner sanctums of this library and couldn't tell how late in the day it was. All he knew was what needed to be done...the task at hand.

In one dusty scroll, Shadow laid eyes on something that looked interesting. A long time ago, when this world was created, it was said that Solaris came down from the heavens and breathed life into the barren rock that was the world of Lou Brenna, which was what Shadow assumed to be the name of this planet today. After Solaris was finished, he left back to the realm of the heavens, leaving behind Eight Essences of Solaris, and the space that was created when Solaris came down was named the Realm of Glory.

Shadow read on and found that each of these Essences were in a physical form, each unique in their own power. They had the power to grant the wishes of the beholder by turning the thoughts of he who touches the essences into power, and when all eight would come together, Solaris himself would come down, ablaze in his glory! Some of those words had a very familiar ring to the moody hedgehog. Thoughts into power. All come together...

He kept reading, hoping to find another parallel to whatever he was thinking. He soon found details on the Essences themselves; this may be the key...

"The Eight Essences of Solaris are the physical manifestations of Solaris' power, granted to the faithful of Lou Brenna. Not much is known of Solaris' true power, but from what we have seen with the Essences, there is no doubt the magnitude of his power is incomprehensible. Solaris must be truly omnipotent. Each of the Essences is bound into a Talisman of Silver, beautifully decorated with the wings of Solaris.

"The Essence of Fire is the manifestation of his flames, hot fires of his wrath on those who should disobey his wishes or fall out of his favor.

"The Essence of Water brings life to those who bathe in its blue, cool light.

"The Essence of Wind, shining like the sun itself, sweeps the winds of Lou Brenna for eternal blessings.

"The Essence of Lightning strikes down the unworthy and evildoers with its violet bolts.

"The Essence of the Earth brings fertile years for the people, shining green like the fertile fields.

"The Essence of Light guides those trapped in darkness with its radiating white light.

"The Essence of Ice locks the cold, cruel hearts of evil away in its sky blue light to never touch the faithful.

"The Essence of Darkness is the shroud of Solaris as he guards us through the night from evil."

Shadow found a beautiful hand-drawing of a Talisman of Essence. An orb wrapped in wings of silver, laced with silk threads around the handle. It truly was a work of art.

The hedgehog looked over the passage of the Essences again, and began contemplating about them. Once all eight Essences would unite, Solaris would come down ablaze in his glory. Ablaze? Flames of Solaris? Could it be that Dr. Kintobor is after ALL the Talismans of Essence, to call down Solaris? But what for? The Essences grant wishes. Could Solaris grant the wishes of whoever called him down? This train of thought disturbed Shadow, even more then the idea that the Chaos Emeralds went out of equilibrium. Shadow hoped he was just making mountains out of molehills, but caution taught him to not take chances.

Shadow knew what he had to do: find the Talismans of Essence before Dr. Kintobor and keep him from calling down Solaris.

Not even bothering to clean up after himself, he rocketed out of the sanctum and out of the library, hoping to find someone to aid him as he had no idea where to start. There was the Soleanna police, but ever since the ARK incident, he carried a grudge, or general disliking of uniformed police, but he figured that didn't seem to have a choice in the matter. Plus, the police can tell him more about Dr. Kintobor and Solaris...

...especially Solaris; just what did his power truly encompass?

- - - - -

Blaze the Cat was a little concerned. The violet feline was standing on the rocky outcrops of a seashore. She had stayed there the night as when she had come through the portal, the night was gathering quickly and Blaze wasn't too keen on wondering a strange world at night...even if it was a past reflection of the incinerated one she had left. The first thing that struck her was the cool, clean air. The air of the present, or future now, was always mixed with ash and sulfuric gasses, but this air was clean and refreshing.

"So, this is our past?" Blaze breathed aloud. It was still hard to imagine. She couldn't recognize a thing, although she was sure Mephiles had dropped them near the place where they fought Iblis all the time; she couldn't remember the name of the ruined city...or even if it had a name. She stared into the gathering darkness, breathing the refreshing air. The relaxing air would put anyone unfamiliar to it in a stupor, to be sure.

Blaze immediately thought of Silver. She was initially shocked that when she jumped through, Silver didn't seem to come with her. They had must've gotten separated through the jump in time...how long was it? Two hundred years?

"I hope Silver is okay..." Blaze breathed. Silver was still a kid after all, just barely 16. "He gets pretty insecure if he stays alone..."

Blaze had stayed the night watching the stars and the moon pass over ahead, occasionally catching a shooting star. She had heard seeing one was a sign of good luck, and judging by the task at hand, she would need it. The stars and the moon had a luring beauty to them. Blaze in her entire lifetime could only look up to dark clouds of despair. She knew there were stars and a moon out beyond the clouds, but never could see them for herself. This world truly was beautiful.

Whence the day had broken that morning, she got to her feet and new that the time had come to find the Iblis Trigger, and hopefully all she had to do was persuade him to steer away form what he was destined to do...the release of Iblis from his timeless seal. The question was...where to start looking? She knew next to nothing of the Iblis Trigger himself except two things: he runs as fast as sound itself, and he's a blue hedgehog. She had no clue where to find him, where he liked to "hang out," or anything. This would be like searching for a single needle in a really big haystack. Still, she didn't have a choice, and it would be faster looking for the Trigger on the go then staying on this rock.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a rumbling in the skies. Looking around, she quickly found the source of the roar, and she nearly jumped. In the sky was the biggest ship she ever laid eyes on. How can something that big fly!? She watched it roar overhead, completely filling up her vision of the skies. This thing could take out a big city without even trying; she even wondered if it could blast Iblis away for good with all the firepower that thing inevitably carried; it couldn't be a tour airship.

She then recalled someone Mephiles mentioned, a "Dr. Kantibro" or something. He was a genius in robot-craft and nearly took over the world. Looking up at the ship again, it looked like a steady vessel that definitely would withstand anyone's air force. It could be used to take over the world, no problem. Blaze knew it was a gamble, but it seemed fairly possible that this ship was the Doctor's, and the Iblis Trigger was the one that stopped him by released Iblis.

The violet cat did not need further convincing. She was quick on her feet, and since that big ship could not slip quickly out of view very quickly, she could probably run after it long enough to see the Iblis Trigger, then follow him...hopefully.

- - - - -

"Wow, that really does look like the Egg Carrier!"

Sonic and Tails had been spending time in the town asking various questions about Dr. Kintobor, especially his name. Sometime that morning, the "Egg Carrier" had flown over Soleanna again, and at once Sonic and Tails gave chase...on foot. Tails had just expressed his thoughts as he got a better look at the airship.

"What I wouldn't give for the X-Tornado, right now..." Sonic would say once in a while.

"Sonic! They're getting away!" Tails said, watched as the gargantuan aircraft began to slip further away from his perch on Sonic's back.

"Hold on to your tails, Tails! I'm gonna start jammin'!"

Before Tails could reply, Sonic was fleet-footing it at nearly 300 mph. He could've gone faster, but the beach was a mess of curves and rocks that both he and Tails would've been either thrown into the ocean or ground up into hamburger had he gone faster. Sonic couldn't tell how fast the airship was flying, but it couldn't be too much faster then his speed.

Sonic and Tails soon came on what appeared to be a dock converted to a marina, a large amount of docks still stood along the bay's rims, connecting the islets in the bay. Sonic, eager to get some miles cut from the run took off over the docks.

"Sonic!" Tails exclaimed. "There's barely enough room to run on these! You might mow down someone!"

"It looks clear up ahead!" Sonic yelled back over the rush of the wind caused by his sonic-speed running. "I can jump ship if it gets too crowded!"

"But you hate the water! The water out her HAS to be over 20 feet deep!"

"I'm counting on you to airlift me out if we have to jump ship!"

"Thanks a lot, Sonic!"

"I aim to please! WHOA!" Sonic nearly miss a turn and nearly had to depend on Tails' airlifting abilities. "We nearly took a splash!" Despite the potential _faux pas_, Sonic didn't slow his pace; the Egg Carrier was getting away and Sonic did not want to lose it now. Elise was most likely was on there and he was determined to get her out as soon as possible.

Sonic eyed the Egg Carrier again, flying past two cliffs that guarded the entrance to the bay, but was suddenly distracted by a noise. Tails let out an eep and Sonic felt him huddle closer; the latter by sheer instinct glanced over this shoulder to see what got Tails worked up. Several yards behind the racing duo was the biggest dorsal fin that Sonic had ever seen snake through the water. The theme for "Jaws" quickly popped up in Sonic's minds, and just as quickly the twinge of terror of facing such a shark.

This twinge grew into a full-fledged terror as the great white itself smashed the dock from underneath. Sonic could see the 50 teeth and the 100+ teeth behind!

"Tails! Take off!" Sonic cried out. "I'll distract Jaws!"

Tails jumped off Sonic's back, two tails spinning furiously lifting himself quickly into the sky. Sonic remained on foot and the great white shark found the hedgehog to be the easiest to catch then the flying fox. The fin one again snaked through the water, after Sonic. The hedgehog soon found out how fast the shark could swim, and it could turn on a dime without breaking stride! This fish was definitely not as fast as Sonic, but it was just as limber! Not even the killer whale that Sonic faced over six years before had that kind of grace.

As Sonic raced on, the great white kept leaping through the docks, only to come crashing down behind Sonic back into the water. This only aggravated the shark into chasing faster, and inspired the hedgehog to keep on runnin'.

"Why's this shark after my meat so much? Did all the fish die or something?" Sonic was thinking ferociously, watching as the fin streaked back and forth as if it was a creature of its own. Sonic glanced forwards again and hissed an expletive. He was running out of dock! There was nothing to jump to except into open water, and that summed up to a hot lunch for his fish-friend close behind.

Tails had observed Sonic's getaway antics at a safe height, but noticed Sonic was running out of dock, and did not wait to act. He swooped down, calling Sonic's cane in the process. Sonic looked up, saw Tails with his arms outstretched, and knew what needed to be done. Tails activated his jet anklets for an additional speed boost so not to be too late; while the shark behind sped up, eager to sink its teeth into some lean meat.

Sonic sped to the end of dock and jumped, arms flailing towards Tails...! Tails dove for Sonic, reaching for Sonic's, arms stretching as far as he could...! The great white shark leapt up from the water, his maw lined with shining razor-sharp teeth, waiting to sink into flesh...! Sonic's and Tails' hands clasped and Tails yanked upwards towards the blue sky, and just about a foot beneath, the great white's jaws snapped at nothing; Tails had lifted Sonic out of the reach of the shark and airlifted him away, leaving the shark empty-stomached.

"Jerk!" Tails called down as the shark disappeared into the water.

"Whoo!" Sonic breathed. "I almost was a chili dog!"

"What's a shark THAT big doing so close to shore!?" Tails exclaimed. "The only time I've ever heard of sharks THAT big being so close to shore is in movies!"

"Nadda clue, little bro..."

Tails parachuted with his spinning tails down to a beach line, although both looked nervously at the water, they reassured themselves that a great white beaching itself would be easy to see and outrun; plus it would die in about 5 minutes. After the incident with the shark, Sonic and Tails refocused on chasing the gargantuan Egg Carrier, and noticed that it had gained some good distance. The two stared after it for a while, disappointed and frustrated that they had to run into trouble at the docks.

Something caught Sonic's eye; it was white and fluttering in the sky like a snowflake, falling from the sky. Sonic's eyes tracked it for a while, subconsciously thinking why the heck was he distracted by this. It landed softly on the sand, leaving no impression. Sonic stalked up to it and picked it up; it was a fine, white feather. Sonic looked twice at it when he realized what it was, and his eyes widened.

Tails noticed Sonic's reaction. "What is it?"

"This feather...," started Sonic. "...I think it's one of the feathers off Elise's crown..."

Sonic's promise came back in a flash. _Don't worry, Elise! I'll rescue you, no matter what! I promise! _He was determined to get Elise back, whatever it took...

"This fell from the sky. I'll be a monkey's uncle if Elise wasn't on that ship..."

"And we're going on after her!"

"Right!" Sonic said, punctuating with a thumbs-up.

Tails replied with a thumbs-up of his own.

"C'mon, Tails! Hop on! We're going to save a Princess!"

Tails leapt onto Sonic's back and the supersonic hedgehog took off, heading towards where the Egg Carrier was seconds before. A princess was in distress, but not for long...

- - - - -

Metal-Sonic was struggling through the deep snow. His internal sensors had detected temperatures 20 degrees below zero Centigrade, and that was without considering the wind chill, which must've been astounding since the winds were blowing at over 50 miles per hour now in these forbidding mountains. How life could survive in this harsh environment Mecha would wonder from time to time. Reasoning dictated that nothing could, however, on the planet Earth there were many animals that simply thrived in those harsh conditions, by adaptation or creation, Mecha could not know. There were many theories, and the one involving intelligent design right from the start seemed more logical to Mecha, as the odds were far more favorable.

He could still see lights of what appeared to be some kind of research facility, despite the blowing snow. Mecha's scans revealed no life however, as no heat signatures warm enough for human or creature activity were detectable; only heat from what appeared to be furnaces were detectable. Strange. If there was no one residing there, why was it still in operation? Viper's transmission came once again to mind. He had a suspicion that someone of a devious nature lived here. Could it possibly be...Dr. Robotnik was transported here as well?

Mecha banished that thought immediately as being too illogical. Robotnik would not have been able to convert this into a base so quickly, and judging by its size on the scanners, it was huge. Even if it wasn't Robotnik, it still seemed to be a base now. Could it be some military leader gone bad? Investigation was needed, and Mecha was determined to do just that. Trudging further through the drifts, Mecha with his keen vision espied flanks of robot guards guarding what appeared to be the main gate. A quick count showed over 20 robots guarding. Twenty! That was more robots then Robotnik would've ever used! And to go to that much extent to guard a main gate? That proved it; something big was beyond those gates and Mecha was going to find out.

He analyzed the possible amount threat of the robots in case he would have to encounter a squadron, and was a little amused that their threat level was lower then he realized. Compiled with weak sensors and body armor, not to mention the unstable structure of the lower extremities, the only thing that really was a threat was that these robots were equipped with missiles as well as machine guns. These were not tracer missiles however and were easily avoided. They were equipped with a jetpack, but these were not meant for extensive flying, much like the jetpacks designed for the E-100 series under Robotnik.

The AK-10 drones they were dubbed. Mecha knew lots about robot-model numerology, and the lower the number, the weaker they tended to be, albeit there were a few exceptions (like himself), but those were not mass-produced, unlike these worthless consumer models. Even Robotnik wouldn't have commissioned these...things (Mecha found calling them "robots" distasteful).

Mecha expected that bigger, stronger robots were inevitably to be found inside, but taking advantage of the weaklings out front, he flung himself over the gate, avoiding their scanners.

Security was suddenly much stronger beyond the gate. Complete with moving searchlights and floods of security robots, Mecha hugged the inside of the gate as it was constantly out of the sights of the search lights. Quickly, he scanned the robots and saw that each ranged from having weapons like seeker missiles and laser pulse launchers to bombs. Also, the size differences were great. Some were barely bigger then a human, while some were 4 times as big, either humanoid in appearance, or looked as if it was just a head with legs. There were even things that were as big as Metal-Sonic himself, little robots with three legs, and if those were tucked in, they'd be a complete globe. Robotnik would love to meet the people who designed these robots, for sure.

Impressive as they were, Mecha did determine one potential weakness: if this truly was another world, then undoubtedly these robots were designed to take on a large-scale assault. If someone was fast enough and quiet enough, they could streak right through the security. It wouldn't be easy, however, as the place was literally crawling with robots of all shapes and sizes. Mecha had to admire the strategic atmosphere of this base. Deceive the enemy with a weak force outside and when the gates were infiltrated, get slammed by this force. Strategy analysis aside, he observed the motion behaviors of the robots to determine his own strategy to infiltrate the base. He could cross this yard in a heartbeat, but he also had to take into consideration the timing, when to stop and the volume his torso-engine could make (which was minimal; stealth was his specialty, for he wasn't an assassin robot for nothing). He determined the best path to take was angular towards the right-side wall, which was rocky at best, offering more hiding places. The robots also avoided that area as too rocky to walk through. Mecha put his plan into action, and succeeded to clear the next gate without detection.

As it turned out, there were three more gate-yards with similar security measures, and in each one, Mecha determined the best method on clearing each without detection. There was a close call in Gate-Yard 3 however as there was minimal cover, but fortune was with Metal-Sonic today. After clearing the yards, he came upon the main courtyard...and found it empty. That alone made Mecha the most nervous he ever was since he arrived. No single security robot was within scan range, and Mecha knew that his scanners could scan beyond the walls of this courtyard. Another thing that struck Mecha was the way the way the courtyard was constructed: Semicircular, a single steel tower in the center, four gates (including the one he just came over) each place at 90⁰ intervals around the circumference; this was built as an arena, minus the spectator seating. Was it meant for training grounds? The two gates to his left and right seemed to reinforce that thought as they were massive and heavily built. What came out of those? Gargantuan robots perhaps? The thought alone didn't comfort Mecha, obviously, and he felt that he should leave before anything came out whatsoever.

He found the doors were locked to actually get into the buildings of the base, but he wasn't the former chief-assassin robot under Dr. Robotnik for nothing. Using a wireless-uplink password seeking device, cutting through the doors was a cinch. Security was fairly weak compared to outside, thanks to the narrow hallways, so the robots were smaller. To compensate for this, as Mecha observed, the robots came in groups. What was possibly so important to whoever who owned this base? Was it one person, or a party? Could it perhaps be the military of this area?

Mecha grew further more curious as time grew on and as he ventured further down the base, looking for anything that could lead to clues to this mystery...

"Why, hello..."

Mecha immediately looked behind him and up and found the source of the voice: a white bat wearing a tight dark violet leather suit, with a pink heart-shaped breastplate with matching pink-and-white boots, tips reinforced with razor-sharp steel-reinforcements, ironically in the shape of pink hearts.

"Now what's a naughty boy like you doing here?"

Mecha relaxed his stance. He never really liked this bat, but Shadow trusted her nowadays after all they have been through, even through the Black Arms Invasion. The main thing he didn't like about her was that she was a flirter, and seemed to enjoy flirting with every male she encountered, regardless of species. The fruit bat was perched up among the pipe-lined ceiling.

"I can say a similar statement about you, Rouge. Similar for obvious reasons."

Rouge the Bat fluttered from her perch above and to the floor. "Who, me? I got a lift from the Doctor's supply freights. Things in town were really hopping when I came, too. Some guy named Dr. Kintobor attacked a festival with these robots of his and...let's say I'm helping the investigation forces here for a price..."

Mecha couldn't help but smile inside. Rouge was always after jewels and usually had them as her form of payment for services, especially when she worked as an agent.

"Dr. Kintobor?"

"Oh, now I feel like I'm say too much, but since you're being such a good boy, I'll let you in on a few things: This Dr. Kintobor, who looks like our mutual friend Eggman by the way, seems heavily interested in some project called The Solaris Project. He asked about little bits and pieces while he worked for the government."

"The Solaris Project."

"Right. The details are vague from my info, but it involved a lot of scientists researching into time travel. It was shut down 10 years ago due to an accident. Sound familiar?"

Mecha had to agree. Besides the reason and time ago, it was parallel to the ARK Incident, 50 years before.

"The accident was so bad that it killed the King of Soleanna, who was a Duke of the Province before he was elected as King. His daughter rules now."

"Why would this Dr. Kintobor show so much interest in time travel, to the point where he would attack their Festival?"

"You got me, but there is one juicy tip. The doctor has one of the artifacts used during the project, the Talisman of Darkness. It was supposedly locked away in the royal vaults, but get this: some time ago, there was a break-in in the Royal Palace and the only thing stolen was that talisman. Not even the crown jewels were touched. I'm just saying that's better then I ever could've done.

Anyway, now that we know that the Doctor has the Talisman, and add his questions when he worked for the government some time ago before leaving, the only solution is that he wants to restart the Project, and the government doesn't want that. Before they could act, however, the Doctor attacked the Festival of the Sun and tried to kidnap the Princess Elise, the ruler." Suddenly Rouge smiled. "But someone came swooping to the rescue." Rouge leaned in close to Mecha. "Do you know who? Who could it be?" Rouge was playing a game of taunts, Mecha could tell. Just by that, he knew very well who it was...

Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Ah, you do know," Rouge purred. "Oh, well, it's not like we should be surprised. He's always being the hero, swooping in to save the damsel in distress, acting the knight in shining armor..."

"Enough, Rouge, you've made your point."

Rouge side-eyed Metal-Sonic. "Well, if you'll be good, I'll let you come along. You can be my knight in shining armor; I can see you have a head start already."

Mecha seethed at the jokes. There was a time when he used to shred anyone who would even refer to his robotic appearance, and sometimes he wished that act didn't condense to annoyance in the last years.

"Affirmative. However, we must find a communications uplink. I must establish contact with Viper and Shadow."

"Oh, what a coincidence!" Rouge clasped her hands. "There's one a short way back around the corner. Let's go check on those boys...I'm sure Viper must be lonely with that attitude of his..."

Mecha sighed. There was no end to this as he could see.


	6. Chapter 6: Across The Sands

**Chapter 6: Across the Sands**  
--

Silver was frustrated. Amy and Cream had been dragging Silver everywhere through Soleanna, and he felt not only like a handbag constantly being pulled by these two, but that he was wasting time. Not only should he be looking for the Iblis Trigger, but also for Blaze as well, just to see if she was doing alright. But no, he HAD to be the one dragged along. After spending nearly all day in Soleanna (during which he spoke very little), he found himself in the desert after walking the entire coastline with Amy scoping the landscape and Cream just looking around. Sure, he helped looking for this "Sonic," but he didn't even know what he looked like. He guessed by the name, he must have a neat haircut or something. Every time he thought about that, he would find himself fondling his own forelock and then feeling ridiculous.

"Hmm, that lady back on the beach said he saw Sonic and his friend Tails run this way. I can almost feel he's here! Call it women's intuition..." Amy said.

"You have a Sonic radar, Amy..." Cream said, her child-thinking apparent.

"You might call it that," Amy smiled, and happened to look back at Silver, just as he crossed his eyes and seemed to sigh in exasperation.

"Sorry, Silver, I don't mean to be dragging you all around like this; Sonic doesn't like to stay put so it's hard to find him, but don't you worry! Once we find him and find out what's going on, I help you find whoever you're looking for and won't stop until you find him," Amy said affirmably.

"Us too!" Cream and Cheese said in unison.

Silver relaxed his posture; he felt he really should be so hard on them after all. They're just trying to help him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry myself."

They trudged on through the wasteland, stopping once in a while to keep track to where they were going. During these stops, Silver looked around, and would eventually be distracted by the flora and fauna. He admired the different plants that seemed to grow even without an ounce of water within miles and wondered how they did it. They somehow did it, and he wanted to know. He saw different creatures crawl about the desert sands, searching for a meal and he wondered the same about them. His gaze expanded over the horizons and towards the sun, which was now beginning to climb towards the western sky. He never saw the sun or the sky before. Back in the future, it was all hazed over by dark clouds of ash. There were no plants or animals scurrying about with no worries. He was always worrying, whether if he, Blaze or anyone back there would live to see another day. Here, things were different. He felt he could live her forever...

"Silver, are you all right?"

Silver snapped out of his trance to look at Amy, who looked at him kind of funny.

"Yeah. I'm okay..." Silver looked around again. "Wow, I never thought I'd see anything this beautiful..."

Cream looked confused. "What? You mean this desert? But it's so dry and a lot of things look dead!"

"Yeah, some, but there are a lot that is so alive. Not just here, but back on the beach, and Soleanna. The sky is pretty, the sun is shining, and everyone looks so happy. I wish it was that way where--" Silver caught himself; better not say the future, because these girls wouldn't understand. "--where I come from. It's bad there."

Looking at Amy, Cream and Cheese again, he found that they were of one expression; one head-tilting, cock-eyed, bewildered expression.

"Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up," Silver said, feeling somewhat embarrassed. Why were these two making him feel so awkward?

Suddenly, he felt that this is what his world will look like once he destroys the Iblis Trigger in time. His world would look like this! Beautiful, happy, peaceful... Silver soon felt a new passion to fight for the future fire up in his soul.

"Let's go! I'll help you find who you're looking for! C'mon!" Silver said suddenly, and ran towards what looked like a bunch of ruins of an abandoned city some faraways off.

"Wow, what's got into him?" Amy said, looking after Silver.

"I dunno, but he looks like he's in a hurry now."

"For what? Does the person he is looking for mean that much to him?"

"Maybe it's a girl," Cream suddenly blurted out, then suddenly blushed.

Amy side-eyed Cream and suddenly smiled. "Ooh, a lovebird you think? Ah, I feel like I'm not alone! I'm trying to catch the guy of my dreams, and he's looking for the girl of his dreams! Ooh! It makes me feel so funny inside now I'm trying to help him! I wonder if she's cute..."

"C'mon, Amy, he's getting away!"

"Now, Cream," Amy said. "We shouldn't say anything; we don't want to make him embarrassed now, ok? Promise me you won't tell."

"Cross my heart, hope to die, I won't tell!" Cream said, hand over her heart. Cheese mimicked her mistress. "Cross my heart too!"

"Cross my heart too!" Amy said, and then the three started dashing after Silver. "Hey, Silver! Wait for us!" Amy cried out.

- - - - -

Deep in a secluded room, Elise was trapped. Not just in the room, but in her thoughts. Dr. Kintobor had brought Elise into the desert ruins of her people's past. Elise had never been here before herself, but knew of the ruins well. Her parents, especially her father, had made sure that the culture of the history be taught more then anything else, as culture was crucial for a civilization. What was a monument of the past for her people is now a prison, and she could find no escape. Dr. Kintobor would come back and ask her about the Flames of Disaster. Part of her was furious that he would even think to try to summon the wrath of Solaris, and part of her was beginning to despair. She was powerless now, despite her honor and prestige as a Princess. How would he question her? Would he have the gall to torture her? How would he if he did? She didn't want to endure the thought or the threat of torture, and she knew she must be strong. She must be strong. It was her father's last wish before he died.

"You're a good girl, Elise. Be brave, be strong, and don't cry, no matter what happens."

"Yes, father, I know," Elise said aloud. "I must be a strong leader. I will be brave. I will be strong. I won't cry, no matter what happens."

Elise sat down on the base of a pillar, and kept saying that in her head. Not too far through that, there was a ruckus outside. Looking up, she listened. It was dull at first, but soon grew clearer, and definitely louder. What was that anyway? Suddenly, the left wall burst in, startling Elise for a moment. In soon walked a blue hedgehog wearing red sneakers with white straps, and was followed by a two-tailed fox with white-toed shoes. It was Sonic the Hedgehog! He came to rescue her, as he promised! Elise was overjoyed.

"Mr. Sonic!" the Princess exclaimed.

"Just call me Sonic, ple--" Sonic was cut off as he found Elise had embraced him, obviously relieved to see him at last. Sonic understood this, but he still felt awkward.

Elise, somehow sensing Sonic's awkward-feeling, let go finally, but still on knees to look Sonic in his eyes. Summoning her formal manner once again, she spoke, "I'm sorry, I was just so happy to see you finally. Dr. Kintobor was going to be back any minute."

"Hey, no worries, I always keep my word," Sonic said, flashing his trademark grin.

Elise noticed the odd fox for the first time, and was slightly startled. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't see you at all! My name is Elise, Princess Elise. You can just call me Elise."

Tails didn't seem the least bit offended. "That's okay, Elise. I'm Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails. I like to be called Tails better..."

Elise noticed that Tails was just a hair embarrassed. Perhaps he never met royalty before?

"Elise, I came to get you out of here, and I plan to do just that. Tails is here to help. Let's go!"

"Sonic! She's a Princess! You can't just tell a Princess what to do!"

"It's all right, Tails. Sonic is just trying to get me out of here safely and as fast as he can." Elise smiled at the young fox, who seemed to shrink further into his fur. Tails was obviously trying to be respectful.

Sonic chuckled. "Well then I'll lead her out like a gentlemen. Elise?"

Elise coughed to hide a laugh. There seems to be no end to the comedy between these two. "Well, all right, Mr. Sonic Hedgehog. Be my escort out of here."

Sonic did a hammed-up bow and took Elise by the hand, and Tails seemed redder and more sullen then ever, and consented to walk behind the two. This comedy of errors continued until they walked outside through the hole that Sonic had created in the wall. Once outside, Tails looked up and saw something none of them wanted to see.

"Sonic! Look!"

Flippant courtesy aside, Sonic and Elise looked to where Tails had pointed and saw one of the biggest robots any of them have ever seen. It had the appearance of a wolf, but with three heads, one bore a massive glowing horn that must've been as long as a flagpole. Each head bore one single glowing red eye and each head had one fixed expression of hunger, and each mouth bore a set of thirty razor-sharp teeth. The body was long and looked built for some heavy battle, and the body itself bore claws that could rip apart any tank.

It was the Cerberus.

"Sonic!" Elise cried out.

"I see it," Sonic said quietly. He had seen big robots, but never THAT big. The only other robots that Sonic met that looked that mean were Metal-Sonic and Robo-Knux.

"I see you've met my newest creation..."

All looked up to see the large craft, bearing Dr. Kintobor, hover downwards towards the earth between the three and the super-sized canine.

"This is my ultimate guard robot, the EG-3000, or the EG-Cerberus! It can take on any attack from anyone, even as strong as the Royal Armed Forces, not to mention, you Sonic the Hedgehog. The Princess is MINE, and will be until I obtain the secret of the Flames of Disaster, and not you or your little fox of a friend can stop me, you hear that!"

"Like heck I will, Eggman!" Sonic called back; he had already decided that "Eggman" was just as fitting an insult to him as the real Eggman. "I don't care who you are, or what army you send; you won't touch a hair on Elise, and she's coming back to Soleanna with us, even if I have to make your pet go through obedience school!"

"Right!" Tails took up a defensive stance beside Sonic, who had positioned himself in front of Elise.

"Hmph, it's your hide then." Kintobor made a small motion with his index finger, and then rose up in his hovercraft. The Cerberus stomped forwards towards the three.

"Tails! Get Elise out of here!" Sonic called.

"But what about you!?" Tails called back.

"I can handle this!" Sonic said. "Get Elise out of here and back to Soleanna! I'll catch up!"

"Ok!"

"Be careful, Sonic!" Elise cried out, just as Tails took her by the hand.

"I will, and you'll see me again, I promise," Sonic said, flashing his grin at Elise.

Tails took Elise by the hand and they ran away from the arena where Sonic stayed behind to face the Cerberus.

"Will be really be alright, Tails?" Elise had to ask, for she was worried.

"Don't worry, he always comes back." Tails looked up to Elise. He's battled bigger things then that, and escaped traps that no one else could've possibly escaped and lived to tell about it."

"He's that amazing then..."

"You bet he is, and he always keeps his promises, no matter what." Tails looked ahead. "Now to help us, I need you to hold onto this." Tails handed Elise a ball shaped object that had one single blinking light.

"Huh? What is it?"

"It's an electromagnetic pulse generator; it'll knock out any robots that try to attack us within a hundred feet. I just need you to hold onto it in case I need to fly you over, 'cause I'll need both hands to hold onto you."

"Oh...okay..." Elise tucked the object into her bosom.

Back in the arena, Sonic and the Cerberus were having a face off, all three eyes of the larger were locked on the smaller, and the hedgehog was using his two eyes to look the unnatural canine up and down.

"Okay, ya young pup, let's get your training on the go! HA!" Sonic went from zero to sixty in a blink, and in the same time, the Cerberus was on his strides.

Snarling like a wolf, his eyes locked on Sonic who raced around the mechanical mutt like a rabbit on the run. This robot was indeed fast on his feet, and Sonic was almost impressed. Great looking or no, this robot had to go down, and Sonic was going to see to it! Cerberus' maws opened and out came a laser barrage, intending to fry Sonic from a hedgehog to a hot dog, but Sonic leapt away from each laser's reach, tossing out a "Is that the best you can do!?".

Sonic charged again, as did Cerberus, the latter intending to chomp down on Sonic's flesh, but Sonic somersaulted right under the teeth-filled mouths just in time. Getting up, he grabbed the Cerberus by its tail and swung up on it. His soaps caught on the rim and he grinded upwards. Sonic soon found that the Cerberus' spine was one whole rail leading up to his center head, bearing the spearhead horn. Impulsively, he grabbed onto the horn.

The Cerberus howled like it was in pain and suddenly rampaged around the arena, knocking over stone pillars to rubble. Sonic yelled as he gripped both hands to the horn. "Whoa, what's going on!? It's gone berserk! WHOA!!" The Cerberus kept howling and snarling as it kept making sharp turn after another. Sonic held on for dear life. He didn't expect this to happen at all. He couldn't hold on for too long and was about to get tossed like a young cowboy riding the big bull at the rodeo. The hedgehog looked up and saw that they were heading right into a high wall at full throttle.

"Yikes!" Sonic kicked off the horn with his feet, throwing him off the giant robot, just as the smashed into the wall with a humongous crash! The wall came crashing down on top of the Cerberus and nearly on Sonic, who darted away from the raining bricks.

Sonic turned around to watch the Cerberus rise slowly from the debris, and both looked just as confused as the other. "What just happened to that mutt?" Sonic thought out loud. He barely touched it and it went psycho. No time to think about that now; the Cerberus was gearing for action; after shaking its three heads out, it sought out Sonic like a foxhound. "You don't give up that easily, huh? Well, you're going to get worse then a headache once I'm done! HA!"

Sonic charged at its head in a ball of spines, aiming for the center, but was whacked away by one of the side heads. Sonic landed on his feet, and just barely had enough to time to sprint away before a giant mouth chomped down where he stood before. Snarling, it charged at Sonic, all mouths open hungrily.

"What is the weakspot on this thing? There has to be one!" Sonic said in his mind. "Maybe there isn't one; maybe I just have to smash it!"

For that, he figured he had to use his Power Ring, tucked away in his glove, but it wasn't as easy as taking it out and using it. He could put it on during a run fur sure, but he needed time to aim; if he missed, he'd go flying out to who knows where, and the last thing he wanted was to have this thing chase after Tails and Elise. They'd be hamburger.

Sonic suddenly got an idea; the horn! It went nuts before when he grabbed a hold of it, why shouldn't it now? The hedgehog suddenly jumped vertically, making a twist, and landing facing right into the Cerberus' center eye. Glaring at Sonic was a maliciously glowing red eye, the size of a big TV. Sonic made an obscene gesture into its face, and then leaped upwards, grabbing the horn.

It didn't quite go according to plan as he expected. Instead of the Cerberus careening around like a driver-less school bus, it stayed firm and shook its three heads violently.

"Ah! Listen to me, you stupid mutt!" Sonic held on with both hands, but it was too much; he was thrown off...

"WHOOOAAAA!!"

...and at such a force that he was thrown clear across the arena and smacked into the opposite wall, knocking the wind out of him with a grunt.

Sonic lay stunned for a little bit, and the Cerberus stood where it stood, "sniffing" the air for Sonic's scent. Sonic after a while managed to get his breath back and gingerly stood up on his feet. "All right, pup, playtime's over!" Sonic bolted at the dog's heads, doing two-hundred. After smacking the dog's heads, he dashed to its back, grinded up its tail and spine and then, with all his limbs (minus his tail, although he would've grabbed on with that if he could), snatched onto the horn.

The dog was shocked! It bolted around the room, skidding around the room, sliding to the ground occasionally but would rise again to stampede about the room. Sonic kept his eyes opened to see where it would end up running to, and just as he planned, it eventually blindsided right into another wall. Sonic just barely avoided the crash and dashed away to the center of the room.

"Well, puppy, it's been fun, but I gotta go. I'll drop ya a ring when I want to play again..." Sonic took out his Power Ring and jammed it onto his finger, just as the Cerberus was getting ready to rise up, and Sonic noticed right away that its horn was broken and no longer glowing.

Sonic went into a spin and felt the energy build-up within his body and launched forward at Mach 5. The ball of spines smashed right through the Cerberus, the wall and ricocheted into the sky. Sonic uncurled just in time to see the EG-3000, or EG-Cerberus yowl one last time, then blow in a fantastic explosion with a thunderous boom!

"That's what I love about my work; the show afterwards is to die for." Sonic chuckled and curled up into a ball of spines, and with a haughty "Ha!" he shot earthwards, thanks to the power of the Power Ring, leaving a trail of blue stars in his wake.

- - - - -

"In the mountains, huh?"

"Affirmative."

Viper was on a comlink conversation with Metal-Sonic, who was just reporting that Dr. Kintobor's base was located in the mountains, making special emphasis on how strong security was. He also stated he made contact with Rouge, and was aiding her in finding an artifact called the Talisman of Darkness.

"Any idea what it is?"

"Negative," said Metal-Sonic through the comlink. "All that we have deduced was that it was an important artifact for a Project Solaris."

By now, Viper had already run into Shadow, and the two were both standing in the shadows of the bell tower, facing the sea. Shadow listened in the conversation, and then spoke, "Mecha, if you find the Talisman, radio in and describe what it looks like. It might be vital to know to battle the Doctor."

"Affirmative."

Viper's gold eyes met Shadow's red ones. "You're thinking what I'm thinking..."

Shadow did not need to respond. Viper was already debriefed about what Shadow found in the Kingdom Archives, about the Essences of Solaris, stored in silver talismans; more importantly that the name of this Talisman coincided with the name of the Essence of Darkness.

"The Doctor has the Talisman of Darkness," Viper began. "He attacked the Princess who had something like a talisman with red light..."

"I would be a fool into not assuming that wasn't one of the Talismans of Solaris, containing the Essence of Fire."

"Exactly." Viper nodded. "The Flames of Solaris. The Essences of Solaris. Seems pretty straightforward to me."

"It's too simple," Shadow suddenly stated. "Anyone would want the Essences for any desire, but Dr. Kintobor is a mechanical genius and was highly respected by his colleagues. He even had recognition by the king and queen of this nation. What would he need the Essences of Solaris for?"

"Metal-Sonic stated that the Talisman of Darkness was used as an important artifact. Now if the Talisman of Darkness contains the Essence of Darkness, the link to its use in the project is a clue."

Shadow nodded. "In order to gain a full understanding, we need to know what Project Solaris encompassed."

Viper sneered. "Good luck with that; anything of that importance they're sure not going to share with a shady bounty hunter and a hedgehog that they have no damn clue who we are or where we came from."

Shadow glanced aside, while Viper was cleaning the barrel of his sniper rifle.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin', hedgehog?" Viper said again, a toothy grin slowly etching across his face.

Shadow's eyes met Viper's eyes again, and could see exactly what he was implying.

"I think its time we go up north and pay the doctor a visit." Viper petted his rifle.

Shadow began to grin as well; sometimes he liked what the Overlander thought.

"And I know just what we can use to get up there. We have to hit the mainland; they have a warehouse there, and I spied some land jeeps that should do us just fine."

Shadow hadn't done much exploring, but Viper already seemed to know his way around. Soleanna was split into the Castle Island, which was the older more aged part of the city where the Castle stood on a high hill, and the island was connected by a long bridge to the mainland, where the newer part of the city was growing. It was simply called New Town.

The sun was already creeping towards the western horizon when they have arrived at the set of warehouses. To both the human's and hedgehog's disgust, there were very few guards, so breaking in was too easy. Making little as noise as possible, both cracked the lock of one of the far warehouses and entered the darkness inside.

"There, it's under the tarp." The human motioned with a slight nod towards a dark lump in the darkness. Shadow dared to go close and his feet crackled as he stepped on part of the tarp. Throwing the tarp inside, he saw the biggest and deadliest looking jeep he ever laid eyes on. Shadow smiled. When Viper saw a vehicle he liked, he had a very good reason to. Looking it over, he saw that it was made for humans, and it was armed on both sides with small rocket launchers. In the back trunk, he could see several rounds of spare rocket ammunition, and soon found that was not all they were taking with them as Viper would come up once and a while and throw various weapons and spare ammunition into the trunk as well.

Shadow when he was working for GUN had learned how to operate human-proportioned machinery, so driving something meant for creature nearly twice as tall as he was not an issue for him. Leaping into the driver's seat, he checked out the controls. It was mainly standard, but there was a small radar device. Shadow hoped there was a GPS, but apparently the technology of this world hadn't advanced to the point where satellites were in space. No wonder why Mecha had such a hard time communicating with them without a satellite uplink.

Viper closed the trunk. "There's enough ammunition to punch through the side of a battleship. I have to hand it to these people; they may lack military tact, but they have good tastes in weaponry."

Shadow looked over and saw Viper caressing with great care a large gun. It wasn't his sniper rifle, battle rifle or handgun. It was long and had two barrels, one on top of the other. It appeared to use pellet ammunition and had a pump-action on the barrels. It was a shotgun, and looked like it could inflict devastating damage at close to medium range. Viper always had a soft-spot for shotguns, despite the fact he favored longer-range and more accurate weapons, but the devastation a shotgun could bring in closer combat was satisfying enough for him.

Shadow thought from a great distance that carrying a weapon himself wouldn't be a bad idea either, and stepped out of the cab to find one. He had used guns extensively since the Black Arm invasion, and was always looking out for a weapon that suited his needs better. Usually, it was always a handgun. Shadow soon found a good-sized semi-automatic handgun with six magazines of ammunition, each carrying seven magnum bullets. Weighing the weapon in his hands, he found it to be a good size.

Something however soon got his attention. He was sensing something and it felt very familiar. Several minutes of wandering around feeling for the greatest concentration of this strange aura led him to a hard metal case, heavily decorated with a platinum-colored Crest of Soleanna, am angel-like figure with eagle wings. When he touched it, he felt his skin prickle. It was almost as powerful as a Chaos Emerald. Curiosity demanded that he open the box and he obeyed. A familiar rush of energy blasted through his veins as he laid eyes on the contents: a glowing green gem encased in the wings of a silver talisman.

"Viper, check this out," Shadow said, ushering the bounty hunter closer.

Viper came over to Shadow and studied the new find briefly. "One of the Talismans of Essence. Strange it's here."

"Yes, I believe it's the Talisman of the Earth," Shadow said, but soon looked at the glowing stone and soon realized what he was holding. "Viper...I believe that this is a Chaos Emerald."

Viper looked at Shadow, his face outlined by the glow of the jewel. "If that is true, there is only one way to find out."

Shadow didn't look at Viper, but knew exactly what he meant. "Chaos Control!"Shadow looked around, expecting it to have failed, but to his surprise and pleasure, the world was stone still. Viper was still hunched down to study the gem, frozen in time. "Timestart."

The world escaped from its prison of time and resumed in motion. Viper smiled. "Looks like these Essences aren't anything what they are claimed to be."

Shadow started to think. These talismans ran on the same properties of the Chaos Emeralds. Were they merely the Chaos Emeralds simply trapped within the wings of their respective talismans? Then, Shadow soon had an idea on how to get back where they came from.

"Viper, if we are to ever get back home, we must find the other six Chaos Emeralds and I am certain they are trapped in talismans like this."

"What of the Talisman of Darkness?"

Shadow didn't think that far. If that means what he thought it meant, that means the Black Chaos Emerald had also warped here with the rest. It was the most unstable but the most powerful of the Chaos Emeralds, and in the wrong hands...the most deadly.

"It is imperative to get it out of the hands of Dr. Kintobor."

"Then let's head north."

Soon enough, everything was ready. Viper took the wheel and unloaded the holsters on his back into a space between the trunk and the cab, finding this space was designed to hold extra firearms. Shadow went on foot.

Viper turned on the jeep. "Shadow, take point. We're going out in style."

The problem of getting the war machine out was presented, but Viper seeing no need for a complication and clean solution punched the jeep into high gear, smashing through the garage door of the warehouse. This obviously attracted the attention of the guards, but all they saw was a mad jeep careening at them doing fifty. It smashed through the wire-fence surrounding the warehouses. The guards dove out of the way and before any of them had a chance to recover, the jeep had careened past and heading north towards the mountains. Some fired their firearms after the driver, but to no avail.

First Kintobor crashing the Festival of the Sun, now some loon crashing through the military warehouse with their war jeep in tow. What else could go wrong?

- - - - -

Tails and Elise were going across the desert as fast as they dared to, but received very little trouble. Thanks to Tails pocket-EMP, the robots couldn't come close without coming into magnetic interference, screwing up their systems. Plus, they were under orders not to harm the Princess in any shape or form. Their internal computer ran the risk of harming the Princess if they shot at the fox, and found that the Princess had a high risk of injury if they fired. At an _impasse_, the computer could not come up with a logical solution to the problem.

The increasing presence of the robots was unnerving to both however. Any second now, Dr. Kintobor would find some way of getting Elise back. The robots could give an alarm and nothing besides the EMP would stop them.

Elise was concerned as well, but was more amazed at how Tails was so quick to think on his feet incase they came across a squad of robots that got in their way, let alone the EMP. Where did these people come from, and were all of them this skilled?

Suddenly, there was a crashing noise from behind, and both the fox and the girl looked back to see a blue ball of spines whizzing through the air with the sound of a buzz-saw, smashing into robots into the ground and bouncing off of them like a pinball. Both watched in fascination as this ball of spines leveled anything it contacted.

Once all the robots were thoroughly thrashed, the ball uncurled into the spiky-haired form of Sonic the Hedgehog and landed right in front of them just a few feet away. Slicking down his spines, he greeted the two with a "I thought you two would be out of here by now..."

"Did you get rid of that giant mech, Sonic?" Tails asked right away.

Sonic brushed the underside of his nose with his index finger. "You betcha! I sent that wimpy pup howling up the wrong tree in a flash." Sonic chuckled in his building cocky mood.

"Sorry it's taking us so long, but there's a lot of robots and we're trying to avoid them."

Sonic looked around. "Where? I don't see any. I see a lot of scrap, but no robots. Seeing mirages, Tails?"

Tails smiled, beginning to blush. Sonic never passed an opportunity to tease him. Elise smiled as well at their play.

Suddenly, Tails ears picked up something and pricked. The fox looked backwards towards the ruins. "Sonic, look!"

Sonic looked to where Tails was pointing, and Elise followed suit. Coming like a cloud of locusts was a swarm of robots.

"No doubt Eggman sent those after me after I made short work of the Cerberus. How long does he plan to keep this up anyway?"

"I have an idea; we'll split up! The robots know that I was with the Princess all the time during the escape so they might think I'm still taking her. That way, you can take the Princess and sneak out!"

Sonic grinned. Tails can come up with some good ideas. "Good idea, but take this." Sonic tossed Tails the talisman with the red gem trapped within its silver wings. Tails was also tossed the EMP that Elise was carrying.

"Your Highness?" Tails asked.

"You might need it more that I do, Tails, and please, call me Elise."

Tails' face felt hot. He still hadn't gotten used to the idea that he was escorting royalty.

"She's got a point, kid," Sonic added in. "You'll be the main target now. This will protect you. Don't worry about us; we'll be fine. You stay low and be careful."

Tails felt that familiar warmth that he felt every time Sonic asked him to do something. Sonic trusted that Tails would do the job, and Tails would not let him down.

"Ok, Sonic. I'll see you later!" Tails took off into the air, but not too far to the ground. He was headed directly towards Soleanna.

"Will he be okay on his own, Sonic?" Elise was truly concerned for the young fox.

"Sure!" Sonic said immediately. "Tails has been my right-hand fox for years and he has never let me down. He'll be just fine."

Elise saw that Sonic had a solid resolution about this and wasn't about to doubt. _If only things in the world were that simple_, Elise thought.

Sonic picked up Elise in both arms, and Elise on impulse wrapped her arms around Sonic's shoulders.

"Hold tight. I'm going to be booking it pretty hard."

"I will."

Sonic eyed the skies and saw that the robots were drifting in the direction Tails was heading and took off down a course perpendicular to the robot swarm's course. The plan was working. Sonic was going to take the long route and come to Soleanna likely the next day, but as long as Elise was safe, Sonic didn't care.

Elise had for a short while felt safe, but she felt that this was by far the end of it. That worry she felt back in the cave began to grow again. Sonic had saved her, just like he promised, but what about next time? Or the time after that? She suddenly wished she had the faith Sonic had in Tails.


	7. Chapter 7: House Call

**Chapter 7: House Call**  
--

The sun was sinking ever so lower to the what Silver guessed was the west, and he felt that sleeping or wondering in a desert was not a good way to spend the night. He hadn't seen very many animals, and he blamed the hot sun for it, but he figured they'd come out and he wasn't sure he wanted to meet them.

Suddenly, Silver stopped. He thought he heard something. His companions, a pink hedgehog, a droopy-eared rabbit and a blue chao stopped as well.

"Silver, what's wrong?"

"Shh!" Silver hissed, hoping inside that he didn't sound too mean. If he did, the girls didn't appear the least bit offended.

Cream's voice dropped to a whisper. "What is it, Mr. Silver?"

"I hear something, and it's coming closer."

All ears perked to listen. Indeed, there was a high-pitched hissing noise, constant and unchanging, coming towards them at a steady speed. By the sound of it, there were more then one.

Amy spoke first. "It sounds like robots, and a lot of them too."

"Robots?" Silver had never seen one before, but have heard of them.

"Amy, look!" Cream pointed upwards, and both hedgehogs and one chao looked up, following Cream's gaze. In the air was a two-tailed fox, his two-tails a blur in helicopter flight. In the early-evening sky, he was almost invisible thanks to his orange-ish color.

"It's Tails!" Amy said, and then called out. "Tails! Down here!"

The fox must've heard her as she looked down towards them, and started drifting down towards them. Silver was amazed; he never saw a two-tailed fox before and thought it was cool. The fox landed nearby, and looked as if he was in a hurry. "Amy! We've got to get out of here!"

Amy's eyes widened. "What's wrong!?"

"No time! I'm being followed by--"

"Freeze! You're under arrest!" said the harshest, most monotone voice Silver had ever heard.

The fox called Tails leapt a foot in the air and turned around. Everyone else looked and saw that they were being surrounded by grey and black robots, each one marking the small with a right-arm which was a modified machine gun. Tails made the look as if he was surprised they were that close.

"Dr. Kintobor requests you do not resist."

Silver blanched. _Dr. Kintobor?_

Tails knew that he could take on these robots, but he couldn't protect the girls at the same time! He wished his EMP didn't run out of charge. Amy bristled in indignation at the robot's demands, and whipped out a hammer with a head that was bigger them Amy's head. "You robot creeps can just go back to where you came from and tell Dr. Kintobor to leave us alone!"

Silver watched as Amy brought down her hammer on the robot's small head, smashing it in and out of commission.

"Amy! No!" Tails cried out in dismay. That was a dumb move.

Amy soon saw the folly in this herself as the other robots advanced.

Silver knew he had to act quickly, and in the half-second he had, he charged up his psychokinesis into his hand and smashed it into the ground. Almost like magic, the robots were frozen with an invisible force. Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese stood in a horrific awe as they saw that they had frozen and covered in a blanket of blue-green light. Silver lifted one hand, palm bared, towards the robot; his hand glowing hotly. The other hand curled into a fist and Silver drew it back, it too began to glow hotly. "Leave...us...alone!" Silver cried, swinging his fist forward, opening it as it swung. The robots were thrown away like they were smacked by giant hands, scattering and splintering apart, and crashing to the ground with a glorious crash. Silver had to admit; that was entertaining.

He looked back and saw that all eyes were on him. Feeling awkward all the sudden, his throat locked and he couldn't speak anything. What were they looking at?

Amy finally found her voice. "Silver? Did you just do what I thought you did?"

"Huh?" Silver thought that was a strange question.

Tails spoke next in a stunned whisper, "Who is this guy?" He was asking everyone else but Silver.

Silver grew more uncomfortable at him being in the spotlight and was ready to fly away just to get away from them.

"Guys? Would you stop looking at me like that?" Silver finally said, as a fresh tint of red creeping along his face.

All of the others, suddenly realizing they must be looking really stupid, snapped out of their stupor. "Sorry about that, Silver," Amy said. "We...just never seen that before."

"Seen what?"

"The way you threw away those robots!" Cream said. "Was that magic?"

Silver finally understood. They never saw someone do psychokinesis before and it was shocking, almost like he was shocked at the beauty of this world when he went back in time.

"Oh, that was psychokinesis. I can throw things without actually touching them."

"A psychokinetic?" Tails said. "Whoa, that's a cool ability! Were you born with it or did someone teach you how to do that?"

"I was born with it." Silver decided to change the subject. "Why were those robots chasing you, Tails?"

Tails sobered a bit, then replied. "I was actually distracting the robots away from Sonic and the Princess we just rescued.

"Princess?" Amy asked. "Sonic saved a Princess?"

"Yeah! She was being held by Dr. Kintobor in those ruins way over there..." Tails pointed behind himself a ways. "...and to keep them from attacking Sonic and Elise, I flew away so they would follow me. I think they were also after this." The fox held up a silver talisman with a red glowing stone in it.

"Wow, what is it?" Amy asked.

"It's so pretty..." Cream said.

"It's some kind of talisman, but Sonic thinks that the stone is a Chaos Emerald!"

"What?" Amy exclaimed.

"How did it get in there?" Cream asked.

"What's a Chaos Emerald?" Silver asked. He found that he was the only one who didn't know what Tails was talking about.

Tails cleared his throat. "Sorry, Silver. I didn't mean to leave you out. Chaos Emeralds are really powerful jewels; they have a lot of powers like to stop time, teleport and so many others. If you have all seven, you can become super-powered. Sonic has done that and it's amazing what he can do."

"Wow." Silver wanted to see just what that looked like. "Is this one of them?"

"I don't know, but it looks like one. However, they were never trapped in a talisman. I could test it, but I don't have my Chaos-energy tracker to find out."

Silver looked at the fox. This fox couldn't have been much younger then he was, but he looked like he was a very sharp tack about things. Was he born that smart or did he just learn fast?

Tails suddenly looked skywards and saw that the sun was setting quickly. "Whoa, it's going to get dark soon! We'd better get going! By the way, Amy. What are you doing out here?"

"I knew Sonic was out here! Why else would I be running through a desert?"

Tails blinked. "How did you know?"

Amy smiled smugly. "Call it women's intuition."

Tails gave Amy a strange look, as if he didn't really believe her. He looked at Silver as if asking if he had any idea. Silver shrugged.

"And as soon as I find Sonic, I'm going to help find the person Silver here is looking for!" Amy gave Silver a look as if she knew something and smiled, which caused the white hedgehog to squirm. Cream gave a giggle and hid her face behind one of her ears. Cheese settled on Cream's head and was trying to keep from giggling like her mistress. Tails felt something was amiss.

"Um, okay. Maybe we should just get going now," Tails said.

Silver was happy with the change of subject. It seemed to him that the girls liked embarrassing him in front of strangers, and he didn't even know why.

"Ok, we came from that direction." Amy pointed behind her. "We came here straight from Soleanna. We can just go back there, right? You can lead the way Tails, since that thing glows." Amy then pointed at the talisman in Tails' hand.

"Sounds good to me. Sonic should double-back that way once he feels the coast is clear."

"Good; I want to know if he's okay and where are we."

"He's fine, but I have no idea where we are. I don't think were on our planet at all. I only saw one moon last night."

"Earth has one moon, right?"

"I think so. We could be there." Tails eyed the sky again. "We'd better get moving before it gets too dark."

Tails led the way, holding the talisman like a torch with a burning light. Amy followed with Cream and Cheese behind. Silver followed last with a confused expression on their face. _Their_ planet? Earth? What in the world were they talking about? It just all too confusing!

- - - - -

Night had settled over the grassy plains, and all the creatures of the day went into slumber, and it was a peaceful, moonlit night. The moon was rising to reign over the night and over its sleeping subjects. Tonight it was blessed with enough light to shed over the landscape with a bright astonishing radiance. Only two creatures were still stirring through the night: a blue hedgehog in red shoes who in the night looked black, and a human girl in royal garb. The hedgehog was running at high speeds through the bright moonlit night, and was thankful that it was smooth landscaping and a full moon. The air was crisp and cool; it kept the hedgehog energized. He was carrying the human girl in his arms and seemed focused on getting her home regardless of any fatigue or obstacle.

He slowed to a jog and to a walk. He peered at the girl who was sleeping, but was waking up, awaking from the stop.

"You okay, Elise?" the hedgehog asked.

The girl looked up at her escort. "Yes, I'm fine. Did we stop, Sonic?"

"Yeah, if any robots were following us; they're long gone." The hedgehog glanced back.

"Ok, can I stand up?" Elise asked.

"Sure, if you want."

Sonic put Elise down and she climbed to her feet. She looked around at the grassy plains bathed in moonlight. "We're in the plains? You must've been running a long time. Aren't you tired?"

Sonic smiled. "Just a tad, but I can run for a very long time. If we kept going by the time I'd get too tired, we'd probably be back at Soleanna and I'd just done fifty laps around it."

Elise chuckled, and smiled back. "I want to thank you so much for all your help." She brushed a forelock of her auburn hair back."

"You're welcome. It's what I do best." Sonic shrugged, smiling sheepishly.

Elise was looking at Sonic, and when she shrugged, she noticed something wrong. A closer look found that Sonic had a nasty slice on his left arm just below the shoulder, like he narrowly escaped having his arm sliced off by a knife-wielding assassin. Had she carried her that far while still bearing that? "Sonic, you're hurt!"

Sonic looked up and followed Elise's gaze to his arm. Sure enough, there was a wound there, still pretty red but the bleeding had stopped. He must've gotten it fighting the Cerberus when he was flung across the arena into the wall. "Oh, that? Yeah. I've had much worse that that little scrape. It's nothing..." Sonic covered the wound up with his hand to spare Elise from having to look at it.

"Don't say that!" Elise cried out, eyes full of compassion. She sank to her knees beside Sonic. "I'm surprised that you were able to take that much pain while carrying me." She paused for a second, then reached down for the bottom hem of her royal dress and proceeded to tear off a sizeable piece.

"No, really, it doesn't hurt that--" but Sonic cut himself off as Elise tore off an eight-inch piece of her dress hem and proceeded to wrap it around Sonic's arm to act as a makeshift bandage. Sonic turned his head, trying to hide the tint of red that was appearing on his face, thankful it was dark. No one really took this much personal attention to Sonic before, except his closest friends, but even then, this was forward.

"I'm sorry, Sonic..."

Sonic turned back, just in time to see Elise tie the last knot in the bandage, covering the wound cleanly and nicely. She still had her hands against it though, and looked tired for an unknown cause.

"It's all my fault. IT was for my sake you got hurt. I'm so sorry..." Elise looked down, saddened at that prospect.

"Hey, it's okay. Smile." Sonic snuck the hand on his injured arm beneath Elsie's chin and lifted her head up to meet his eyes. "Don't be sad," Sonic said, shaking a finger with his free hand, almost as if he was talking to a kid.

A flash of wings in the night attracted both the hedgehog's and the human's attentions, and saw a fluttering moth, with green flashing wings, green as mint. It flew around their heads before coming to a perch at the end of Sonic's nose. The Luna moth continued to sit there, staring at Sonic curiously. Elise had heard of Luna moths, but never actually seen one, and she smiled at the fact they were much prettier then the dull-colored moths that fly around the lamps of Soleanna. She felt her spirits rise in the presence of such nightly beauty.

Sonic's nose wasn't so welcoming, and the small feet irritated it so that it made the hedgehog sneeze. The moth left her perch and flew around their heads one or two more times and then took off into the night. Both Sonic and Elise watched it go.

Sonic looked back at Elise to see her smiling. "See? It's all okay. Seeing you happy is all I need to know that it's all cool."

Elise looked back, and she saw that Sonic was smiling too. "Do you want to walk for a while?"

Sonic shrugged. "Sure, if you want to."

Elise climbed back on her feet and both walked through the tall grass. Both by degrees noticed how beautiful the place was at night. The cloudless night and cool air made it feel very relaxing.

"Sonic?" Elise began.

"Yeah?"

"You've said you've been through much worse. Do you fight battles a lot?"

"Off and on, yeah. Back where I'm from, there was this guy I like to call Eggman who's always has this dumb idea on how to take over the world, but I give him a good butt-kicking every time. He never learns though. I think I've been kicking his butt for ten years."

"Ten years?"

"Yeah, kind of. It takes him a bit to recover, so in between I travel all around the world seeing the sites. If there's trouble, I know it. I kind of have a knack for it."

Elise couldn't help it. "Or do you bring trouble with you."

Sonic laughed. "Some have phrased it that way, yeah..."

"This 'Eggman,' what did he do to make you fight?"

"He attacked my home with his dumbots. I wasn't about to sit back and let him have what he wanted. I blew up his base in Robotropolis. He wasn't done though, and he had this space station that he called the Death Egg. That was when I met Tails. He helped me get on board and I found out Eggman built a robot clone of myself, called Silver Sonic. You thought that scrape was bad, oh buy, Silver-Sonic nearly had me, but I was too fast for him. He took a bit of me with him though."

"My goodness!"

"I made the Death Egg crash, but me and Tails went after it to put it out of our misery. We met our friend, Knuckles, a real hothead but a good guy deep down. He didn't like us but when Eggman stole his Master Emerald, he joined our side and helped me take Eggman down again. I still owe him for that. I also met Metal-Sonic, who was ten times worse then Silver-Sonic. He left more scars on me then anything I've ever met, even giant robots. Nowadays, he's chilled out. I'm sure he still doesn't like me very much, but he converted himself somehow so we're cool with it."

"Robots can do that?"

"Mecha could. Oh, Metal-Sonic likes to be called Mecha. Not sure how he did it; only one who'd know I'd talk to about it is Tails. He's knows so much about mechanics, he could write a mechanic's encyclopedia, and he's just a kid! I wonder if his parents ever knew he was a genius..."

Sonic kept the conversation going like a campfire. He talked about his adventures to Flicky Island, the fight with Perfect Chaos, meeting Shadow and stopping an entire space station from smashing into the earth, racing the Babylon Rogues twice, a hardcore fight with a monster from the Mystic Ruins into the Black Mountain Range with a human bounty hunter named Viper, blowing up the Egg Fleet and fighting Metal Overlord, fighting a new robot called Robo-Knux and later a race of aliens that were out to destroy the world.

"You've really had a lot of adventures, Sonic."

"Yeah. Life's never too slow to sit around, I always say."

They walked on through the night in a brief silence. Sonic thought about asking Elise about what this Dr. Kintobor person was after, but again wondered if Elise was up to it. It couldn't hurt to ask, right?

"Elise?"

"Yes, Sonic?"

"Dr. Kintobor mentioned the..." Sonic paused to remember it. "...the Flames of Disaster. What is that, anyway? Do you know anything about it?" He didn't expect an answer, but Elise answered right away.

"Yes, I do. The sun god that I and my people serve is named Solaris. He is a good god, casting eternal blessings upon us, which is why we hold the annual Festival of the Sun in his honor. We do our best to please him, for his rage would come consume us in the Flames of Disaster."

Sonic didn't really care for religious dogma, but it was apparently serious enough for a scientist to go after, therefore, there must be some truth behind it. "So, Kintobor is trying to tick off Solaris? I don't really see how that would do anything."

"I'm not sure why he wants to do it either, but I don't want it to happen again."

"Again? It happened before?"

"Almost yes, ten years ago. I was just a child then, so I don't remember much about it. My father..." Elise paused, stopping in her tracks as if she was struggling to continue. "...my father died when it happened. Someone came and calmed Solaris down somehow. I never met him afterwards."

Sonic had taken four or five steps further when he realized he was leaving Elise behind. He looked back and saw Elise with a pained expression on her face, mixed with past sadness and future worry.

"And now that madman Kintobor is trying to cause the same disaster again. What can I do?"

Sonic put his hands on his hips. Elise was distraught and needed help on the double. Striding forward, he snatched one of Elise's hands and began pulling her.

"Sonic!?" Elise snapped out of her mindset at this sudden act.

"Come on!" Sonic was grinning like a chimp and was starting to jog.

"Sonic, wait! I can't run nearly as fast as you!"

"Sure you can! I taught Tails how! Just lift up your head and run!" Sonic jerked Elise's hand forward. "C'mon, you can do it!"

Elise was stumbling behind, but Sonic kept pulling her back up with a lightning-quick jerk of her arm. Sonic felt like he was 12 all over again, teaching Tails how to run super-fast, and was laughing; not at Elise, but with Elise. Elise soon found herself laughing as she ran faster then she ever has before, thanks to Sonic.

"Wow! This is really fast!"

"Yeah, and I love it! See, you're doing it! Great jo--WHOA!!"

Sonic's foot caught on something hidden in the grass. At their speeds, there was no way to keep the balance after so upsetting it, and he spilled. He was still grasping Elise's hand and the jerk made him let go, but not before dragging down Elise with him. The two somersaulted and rolled to a stop several feet away from the offending snare and lay haphazardly in the grass.

"Sonic! What happened?" Elise gasped, for some of the wind was taken from her.

"I think I tripped over a gopher hole." Sonic got up, shook himself out and he started laughing and hooting like he just got off the fastest and scariest roller coaster in the world. "Wow! That was fun! Felt good, didn't it?"

Elise picked her rumpled self up to a sitting position, and found herself on the verge of laughing herself, but he was still somewhat winded. "Yes...wow, I never ran that fast before." Elise gasped.

Sonic got up on his feet. "Nothing actually starts unless you actually do it. Worrying is a waste of time. Take it from me, Elise. If you've got time to worry, you've got loads of time to get up and run like the wind."

Elise looked at Sonic. That made sense; worrying won't get anything done.

"I understand Sonic." Elise said, a smile still on her face.

Sonic flashed a thumbs-up. Everything was cool. He took Elise's hand and helped her back up onto her feet. Both then walked off into the night towards the sleeping town of Soleanna, talking and laughing, the stress of the day leaving them completely.

- - - - -

Far to the north, events were about dictate a night far different from the peaceful grassy meadow Sonic and Elise were traversing without care. In the snowy White Mountains, the White Acropolis stood as a grim fortress over the frozen wasteland around, and with it a promise of complete protection from any attacking force, for the wasteland was quite possible one of the worst places for an assault. Marching in front of the front gates were twenty to thirty battle-droids, armed with a machine-gun in one arm, a rocket launcher in the other and a one-eyed glare. They were built to withstand an invading force...or so their creator believed.

They would be tested very soon. An emergency was broadcasted through their network. Two targets were heading towards the front gates at high speeds, ETA two minutes, fifty-two seconds. Battle-stations! Sirens wailed through the frozen air, calling for all units to prepare for battle and receive further instructions.

By two minutes, the outer ranks were in formation and awaiting the assault. There was no program for fear; they were programmed just to attack the enemy. No questions. Two-and-a-half minutes past. The ranks stood firm. Two minutes, forty-five seconds. The droids armed their guns and rockets. It was almost time. Two minutes and fifty-five seconds. Unidentified assailant detected. Begin attack. The drones shot their machine guns at an incoming creature, but this creature did not back down and showed unforeseen speed and reflexes. It curled into a spin and smashed into the first droid in its path, smashing it in like tin. Bouncing up on the rebound, it uncoiled and it coiled its right hand into a fist.

"Chaos SPEAR!!"

It threw his hand forward as if it was throwing a tennis ball. With a flash of lightning sparks, out flew bolts of energy. It rained down on the robots like a storm, completely destroying the ranks of robots as if they were chess pieces.

Shadow landed on his feet amidst the smoldering gateway. Completely ignoring the smell if burning metal and oil, he was sizing up the gate to see if a Chaos Spear would destroy it, and deciding it would not. A few seconds later, a flash of headlights got his attention. A jeep going eighty charged into the fray and spun to a stop in the snow. Out jumped a human dressed in black and his yellow eyes seemed to glow in the dark of night. He regarded Shadow for a second, then reached into the back seat of the jeep and started taking out various weapons, holstering them onto his back and legs.

"Hmm, looks like I'm late to the party," Viper said quietly.

Shadow did not reply, and then returned to scoping the door for weaknesses. "Viper, do we have anything to break this door open?"

Viper looked up at the door as if he thought about it for the first time. After holstering the last of his weapons, he strode up to the large iron gate. Looking it over, his eyes settled on a row of large latches intersecting each other in the center of the metal door. He idly wondered how thick the door was, and tested it out by whipping out his lightsaber from his belt and running the amaranth-colored blade through the door. It cut through the metal like silk, and once Viper made a distinct sized hole, he peered through.

"It's too thick to slice a hole through." Viper looked back at Shadow. "Think you can Relocate to at least the top of the gate? No weapon we have can punch a good hole through the gate."

Shadow nodded. He looked at the talisman in his hand with a green stone glowing fiercely in the night. Shadow strode forward and touched Viper's arm. "Chaos Relocate!"

They reappeared at the top of the gate, and looking down, they saw hundreds of robots in formation, waiting for the assailants at the gate to come in. To the unpracticed eye, they looked invincible, but to Viper and Shadow, both experts in combat situations, were not impressed.

"They were just waiting for us to break in then blast us into ashes. Clever, but also pathetically simple."

Shadow didn't answer, but continued to glare down at the ranks of robots like a hawk watching a sparrow. "What do you say to showing them who they are messing with?"

Viper's yellow eyes met Shadow's red ones. Shadow was challenging him to a body count race. Whoever got the highest count at the end of a skirmish wins.

"May the best man win, then..."

One second they were on the gate sizing up their targets, the next, they dove into the order of robots and unleashed a perfect bedlam.

Shadow pounced on the robots in a ball of spines, smashing the armor and limbs of each one he rammed. Viper was not as quick on his feet, but made up for it in firepower. Viper could swing a two-handed sword in one hand as if it was a quarterstaff. The sword he currently was using was also tampered with adamantite lining to make it virtually unbreakable. His strength combined with the nature of his blade made short work of the foes he encountered. The human bounty hunter, to make things interesting, would often switch from swordplay to gunplay. He soon found that even the heavier-armored robots had weak armor around the "waist" area, and a shotgun blast would make short work of the internal circuitry.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow launched his rain of lightning bolts from the sky, obliterating large numbers of robots in one strike. "Ha! There's no strength in numbers!"

Viper shot one round of shot into one drone, swung the gun around smashing a second while cocking it in the same move, and sent a third flying with a rapid roundhouse kick. "Ready for the junkyard."

In less then two minutes, the entire gate-yard was a mess of sparking robot parts. Viper and Shadow stood in the middle of the courtyard, blinking in the spotlights that were tracking their movements, but both stood still, daring more to come.

"89," Viper finally said.

"We are even." Shadow panted. He enjoyed games like this.

"For how long?" Viper said, loading fresh shot pellets then punctuating his question with a cock from his gun.

Both the human and the hedgehog eyed a second gate ahead. There was no need to any anything else. It was time for round two.

Deeper in the base, Metal-Sonic was guarding a door, watching for any enemy robots. He had heard the alarms blare a warning of intruders and at first thought it was them, but listening further dictated that the intruders were breaking into the base. Further alarms blared the warnings, "Intruders have breached Gates 1 and 2. Apprehend if possible. Terminate if unable." Metal-Sonic could only guess who the intruders were, but had a good idea who. The Gate 1 was breached, and then Gate 2 was breached nearly three minutes later. Shadow could blow through a base with no problem, and Viper wasn't a slouch either. They probably decided to make a house call, paying the doctor a visit.

Metal-Sonic smiled, enjoying his facial expressions for the thousandth time. It was such a shame the doctor wasn't here at this time.

"Oh, Mecha?" A female voice drifted from the door, almost seductively.

"What is it, Rouge?"

"I found the Talisman of Darkness, but do you mind stepping in here and telling me what this could possibly be?"

Mecha sighed. He spent most of his time envisioning himself sinking his claws into Rouge just to shut her up. _That would be irrational and just plain stupid_, he told himself, but still enjoyed the prospect. Stepping in, he espied Rouge, holding a silver talisman with its wings wrapped around a stone black as a starless night, standing in front of a window in the room. Instead of looking outside, it looked down into a white cylindrical room. The walls were lined with insulated wire and decorative markings. The floor had a risen circular center, surrounded by eight pillars, only about three feet high and had a slot on the top.

Mecha's scans could not pick up anything remarkable, but the entire layout reminded him of the roboticizer of Robotropolis, where he himself had led countless prisoners to be roboticized. "My scans cannot pick up enough information regarding its function. If the Talisman of Darkness was in this room, it might be logical to assume that the machine is for Project Solaris."

"Now if we only knew what Project Solaris was all about," Rouge said.

"Indeed, plus why this Dr. Kintobor is so interested in the project in the first place." Mecha gazed at the Talisman of Darkness, and a sick wave of nostalgia smacked him cold. Robot though he was, he was a bio-android, showing both organic and robotic properties. Over a year before, he was able to acquire a Chaos Aura through devious means, and he could feel the power within Chaos Emeralds. He gazed at the jewel wrapped inside the talisman. No...it couldn't be...

The android shook himself out of this mindset and looked at Rouge. "I suggest we evacuate this base. There is a break-in in progress by likely either Shadow or Viper...or maybe even both. I am confident it's either of them. We should rendezvous with them and then vacate to Soleanna. There we may find information about Project Solaris."

"Sounds good to me; I need to take this to the Royal Investigations Bureau. They are expecting this back."

"Affirmative. I shall contact Shadow and Viper to let them know we will be coming. Let us depart."

"Ladies first," Rouge said, walking past Mecha, but not without batting her eyes and smiling at Mecha.

Mecha glared at her back and the impulse to rip her wings out of her shoulder. Suppressing it, he followed Rouge out, and shifted his energy to cursing Rouge behind her back.

Back outside, Viper's count soared well over three hundred now, as well as did Shadow's. Both were almost as equally effective at slaughtering mass numbers of enemies as his counterpart. Back on Möbius, Shadow and Viper amused themselves by wiping out numbers of the traugan population in the Northern Black Mountains. Viper at first did that himself to keep their population from getting too large so that they wouldn't leave the mountains, but when Shadow came along, they both started doing it for sport, keeping themselves battle-ready, keeping the traugan population at bay and seeing who was better that day. Sometimes Viper won, sometimes Shadow won.

They had reached the center courtyard, expecting more resistance, but to their disappointment found the arena-like courtyard deserted, and both rested against a pillar some ways inside the circumference of the arena. Shadow just crossed his arms and stared at his surroundings, while Viper polished his weaponry.

Viper's and Shadow's communicators buzzed and both answered. "Yeah?" Viper spoke. Shadow kept silent to see if it was the same person.

"This is Mecha," came the voice through both communicators. "I assume that both you and Shadow have broken into Dr. Kintobor's base."

"Very perceptive."

"Indeed. Rouge and I are leaving the base. We have acquired the Talisman of Darkness. My scans have shown that Dr. Kintobor is not currently in this base."

Viper and Shadow weren't sure they should be thankful or disappointed. "Very good, Mecha. When you entered the base, by chance did you traverse an arena-like courtyard with four sets of large doors?"

"Affirmative."

"We're there now. We'll wait for you here."

Several minutes later, Viper and Shadow, both barely moving from where they waited, observed a light from a jet coming their way. Close by to it was a spec of purple, reflecting the jet. The jet had to be Metal-Sonic.

Mecha and Rouge came to a landing several feet from Viper and Shadow and walked the rest of the way.

Rouge spoke first. "Why, hello, you two. Did you miss me?"

Viper had no reservations. "Not in the least."

Shadow spoke first. "You have the Talisman of Darkness?"

"What, this?" The bat held up the silver talisman with the black stone in it. It looked even darker outside. "Yes. Isn't it pretty?"

Mecha rolled his eyes, and Viper sighed. Shadow just made a sound like a "hmph."

Rouge crossed her arms. "That's the problem with you men; you can't appreciate the beautiful things."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, there cane the loudest snarl that any of them has heard. Both looked around in surprise to find where it came from. They didn't wait long, for a large red-and-black robot bounded over the side gates and let out a wolf-like snarl. It had found the intruders.

Viper leapt to his feet, as did Shadow. Metal-Sonic scanned the new arrival.

"That is the EG-2000, code-named the Fenrir."

"Fitting name," Viper said, looking over its vulpine appearance.

The EG-Fenrir was the older brother of the EG-Cerberus, but less advanced as the Cerberus. Structurally, it was the same as the Cerberus, except with only one head instead of three, complete with one glowing eye and fifty sharp teeth of industrial-grade diamond-edged steel. It spotted the four and charged full speed.

"Scatter!" Shadow shouted.

The four scattered like cockroaches in a lighted room, just as the Fenrir pounced on where they are. Shadow skated around the arena, trying to get an idea on where to strike the giant robot. Metal-Sonic was doing the same, but in the air. Rouge fluttered a safe distance, no desire to come close to such a large robot. Viper hid among the pillars, trying to calculate the best approach.

Shadow flew into the face of the Fenrir, fist drawn back. "Chaos Spear!" Shadow unleashed his lightning attack at the Fenrir, but it didn't do much good as the armor withstood, although charred. Metal-Sonic dove forward, the weapons in his arms rotating to the laser-rotating gun he had. His claws and hands turning into the chambers and revolver mechanism, he fired red laser bolts at the Fenrir's face. The armor withstood, and Mecha couldn't get the eye as the Fenrir wouldn't hold still long enough to get a good shot.

Viper got the idea that the head was the best place to strike, and that unicorn-like horn had to be something. He waited as the Fenrir past close by to his position, sniffing out its prey. Viper sprang out of hiding and let fly his Grapple Claw under his left arm. It hooked on the Fenrir's shoulder and using its pull, he shot up onto the shoulder. On its back, he could see the rails leading up to its head, towards the horn specifically. Without a second thought, he leapt at the horn and smashed his sword on it with a crack.

Wailing, the Fenrir thrashed its head about to get what attacked its head off. Viper bailed, using the thrashing of the head to give him extra velocity. He flew across the arena and skidded to a halt in a crouch.

"Everyone, the horn is a weakspot. Unleash all you got on it!"

Shadow heard this and darted forward and circled around the Fenrir, throwing another Chaos Spear at the robot's face to distract it. Reaching the tail, he found the rails that made up its tail. Not thinking twice, he dashed onto it and grinded between the shoulders and at the last second grabbed the horn. Just like its younger brother, the Fenrir went berserk. It stampeded around the room, making hair-pin turns at random. Shadow held firm, using the grooves in his shoes and anchors on the horn. Shadow rode on, wondering how to damage this thing while still retaining his balance, when he saw that he was approaching the wall at alarming speed.

"Chaos Control!"

Shadow teleported away and to the other side of the arena, and watched as the Fenrir rammed into the wall with a deafening crash. It rose sluggishly and proceeded around, shaken but still out to complete its objective to stop the invaders.

Metal-Sonic had observed the Fenrir's behavior when Shadow had grabbed onto the horn, and had watched with his scanners. "Everyone! The horn is the central command unit to the robot. Destroy that and it will lose its primary functionality."

No one had to answer back. All three, Metal-Sonic, Shadow and Viper, charged at once. Shadow leapt into the face and Chaos Speared the horn, causing the Fenrir to yowl. Its programming dictated a heavy swipe from his paws to drive off further attacks, and it complied. It swiped with its fore-paws at anything that moved. Shadow Chaos Controlled out of the way, and Mecha dashed aside.

Viper had the guts to stay and with enormous fervor and crying out, he swung his blade into the oncoming clawed paw. There was a terrible crash of steel against steel with a flash of sparks. The paw flew back, but the Fenrir retaliated with its other paw. "You really can't teach and old dog new tricks, can you?" Viper said, his eyes blazing from the rush of battle. He met this paw with the same bone-crushing amount of force he threw against the other, forcing it back. The Fenrir collapses forward as both paws collapses underneath him. Viper leapt back then leapt into the face and smashed his blade down onto the horn like a sledgehammer. Viper flung himself back as the metal-beast reared back and roared with agony. Shadow decided to finish it once and for all.

"Chaos Control!"

Shadow stopped time this time, and dashed past the frozen Viper and behind the Fenrir, frozen in its own agony. Grinding up the rails, he grasped the horn. "Timestart!"

The Fenrir went into a berserk of panic, and went around the room howling and snarling, smashing anything in its wake. Viper and Metal-Sonic kept their distance for there was no getting closer to the Fenrir now.

An idea came to Shadow. Could he steer the Fenrir to its doom? He grasped both hands onto the horn and planted both feet on the Fenrir's bucking head. Leaning back and forth, he found he could steer it some. Taking his plan into action, he steered the Cerberus towards the distant wall, but the Fenrir apparently still had some willpower, for it turned just as it crashed into the wall, smashing its side into the wall instead of its head.

Shadow grunted from the impact, but regained his sure footing. "Do as I tell you!" Shadow snarled. The bucking Fenrir was off again, and Shadow was in control. Barring his teeth in determination, he steered the Fenrir towards the wall again._ The Fenrir isn't going to be so easy to kill. I must control it to the last second to ensure a hit to the head._ Shadow fixed his stair against the wall and locked his legs for the strongest grip he could manage. He pushed the Fenrir on and when it was just a meter away from the wall, he teleported away. The plan worked. The Fenrir crashed into the wall and broke the horn off. When it limbered back up, it looked like something had put out its eyes. The malicious eye was dimmed, apparently non-functional.

"It's not destroyed yet!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Then let's finish it off!" Viper said.

"Affirmative!" Metal-Sonic said.

All three charged towards the crippled robot, unaware of his attackers coming. Shadow leapt into a ball of spine and struck at the eye, shattering it. Bouncing right off, he smashed into the shoulder at two tons per square inch of force, causing the Fenrir to buckle on the side. Mecha smashed into the neck and with his claws, reached in to slash apart the wires inside. Viper took out an object the size of a softball and leapt on the nose of the Fenrir. Touching a button on this object, it flashed on fire with blue light, and an oozy substance started to leak out. Quickly, he smashed the object into the shattered eye of the Fenrir. It stuck inside as glowed hotter.

"Get back everyone!" Viper leapt backwards, and Shadow and Mecha bailed to the side.

The Fenrir had time for one last roar of agony, when suddenly it's head blew off with a blue explosion. The explosion seemed to shatter the air and the body blew apart from the damage Mecha and Shadow had done. The EG-2000 Fenrir was no more.

Rouge fluttered down from her perch on top of the wall, safe from the battle but watched everything. Viper, Mecha and Shadow looked at the smoldering remains of the Fenrir.

"Now that the resistance is destroyed, I suggest we head south to Soleanna," Mecha stated.

"Agreed." Viper holstered his sword onto his back. "Let's go."

"That still only counts as one, human," Shadow said, implying their game was not over.

"As you wish, hedgehog," Viper said back.


	8. Chapter 8: The Iblis Trigger

**Chapter 8: The Iblis Trigger**  
--

Knuckles sat on an awning in New Town, the half of Soleanna on the main-land, watching the sun rise over the ocean, starting a new day, the second day he was stuck here. Ever since he left Shadow, Rouge and Tails on the rooftop where he had woken up after the giant Chaos Control, he was hunting for the Chaos Emeralds. He had spent the entire day before looking for them, but didn't find even one. He had the ability to sense power gems that radiated Chaos energy if he was close enough, but there must not have been one around for miles upon miles.

He had ventured outside of the city and explored the jungle area and found the ancient ruins of a castle. Looking it over, it must've been extravagant during its prime before it fell into decay. He wondered if the people of Soleanna lived there before. He never had seen ruins of human civilization and he found it as interesting as finding ruins of his own race. As interesting as that exploration was, it didn't shake off the brooding Knuckles was going through right now. He never had been stranded before, and the feeling was gnawing at him like a worm inside an apple. Being yanked off the Island that he called home for as long as he lived was probably the most terrible feeling he ever experienced, except when Dr. Robotnik had stolen the Master Emerald while Knuckles was fighting Sonic and Tails in the halls of Hidden Palace.

He idly watched the shore and watched the breaking waves smoothly run against the shoreline then recede, only to come back again. He continued for some time, trying to hold at bay the feeling of desolation from his Island, and thought of the people still there. They had no idea what happened to him and where he was. For all they know, he's dead. He quickly pushed that thought down where ever it came from, but found that it still lingered there, only to be forgotten when preoccupied with other things. He hated it when that happened; it usually brewed into nightmares later.

Something caught his eye and he glanced in its direction. It was far off, but was in his general direction on the shoreline. He only noticed it by a purplish gleam from the sunlight. Leaping from his perch on the awning down to the shoreline, he waited to see what it was. It was quite a distance away, so he had to wait until his sharp eyes (enhanced by his power of being a Guardian) were able to make out a shape. Once it was close enough to tell what it was, he instantly stopped staring at it. He saw that it was a person walking the beach, then he double-taked. That wasn't a human! On closer inspection, it was a slender lavender-furred she-cat, wearing a gleaming purple robe-like garb and white pants like tights. The hair on top of her head was tied back with a thick scarlet band and styled like feathers. On her forehead was a single small stone, worn like jewelry. Knuckles couldn't see anything holding it in place. The cuffs of her shoes and gloves were made of fine fur. The high-heeled shoes were of a dark cherry color, with a white strap, and to Knuckles' astonishment a lot like Sonic's running shoes. The whole look made her look foreign, but regal, like a princess of a foreign land.

At once, Knuckles wondered who she was and what she was doing here. She looked like a Möbian, but no one he had ever met. Was she warped here by the Chaos Emeralds, but how? The seven were all accounted for before they had fluxed and seemingly vanished. Was the Chaos Control more expansive than they first realized? The cat was soon close enough to Knuckles for her to study him. Knuckles' looked away, but looked at her through the corner of her eye. She looked as if he was studying him, about to ask a question.

"Excuse me, sir," she first asked.

_She's polite_, Knuckles thought, then said aloud. "Yes?"

"Have you seen anybody like a blue hedgehog. It's important that I find him."

A muscle flexed in Knuckle's jaw. _She was asking for Sonic! What could this stranger want with Sonic?_ "No, I haven't. Sorry..."

The cat looked as if she wasn't surprised. "Thank you. I'm sorry to bother you." The cat started to walk by. A strange idea came to Knuckles, and he didn't see anything wrong with it.

"Excuse me..." he started to ask.

The cat turned. Her eyes were yellow, the Echidna noticed. "Yes?" she replied.

"Have you seen any..." Knuckles was about to say "Chaos Emeralds," but what if she hasn't heard of those. "...glowing gems about this big?" Knuckles cupped his hand to make a space the size of a softball.

The cat immediately shook her head. "No, I'm sorry..."

"It's okay; it was a long shot anyway."

The cat nodded, then without a goodbye, she turned and walked away, heading towards the town.

Knuckles looked on after her, a dozen questions now buzzing through his head. _Who was she? Where did she come from? What does she want with Sonic? _His thoughts were interrupted when, to his relief, familiar voices called his name. Looking, he saw a bee, a chameleon, a crocodile and an armadillo coming towards him.

"Knuckles!" cried out the crocodile. "You're stuck here too?

"Vector! Good to see some familiar faces again." Knuckles smiled, and then it faded just as quickly as it appeared. "A lot of us are stuck here, at least Shadow, Tails and Rouge are here as well."

"Sonic too!" the bee cried. "He rescued a princess two nights ago."

Knuckles looked at the bee, who was Charmy. "I should've guessed. Doesn't look like the trip effected him much."

"What happened anyway?" Charmy asked. "We had just arrived on the Island to ask you about the Chaos Emerald acting weird, but then it sort of...blew up!"

"It went through an un-commanded Chaos Control. It warped us to another world."

"That last part we guessed," Mighty the Armadillo said.

"How long were you in this city?" Espio asked, his hot-pink color shading into deeper shades.

"I woke up on someone's rooftop in this city, but I spent yesterday trying to find the Chaos Emeralds, but couldn't find even one," Knuckles replied.

"Bummer," Charmy replied.

"We've been researching this place ever since we've got here, or most of us anyway," Espio case a glance at Charmy, who pretended he didn't notice.

"What did you learn?"

All looked at Espio, who had the best memorization skills of the four, and he began to recite what they've found, almost as if he was practicing it. "Soleanna is the capital city of this land of the world of Lou Brenna, run by a constitutional monarchy, where the current monarch is Princes Elise at sixteen years of age. Their trades are tourism and machine industry, more so to New Town."

"Like that is going to help us any," Vector mumbled.

Espio merely grunted, but continued his recitation with a slight change of subject. "We looked into Princess Elise, soon to be Queen Elise III. We found that her father, the King, was killed in a tragic lab accident when she was only six. The King doubled as the head scientist for the Royal Science Guild, a group of the best scientists of the kingdom. Dr. Kintobor was a member of the guild before he decided to start crashing festivals."

"It seems that you boys have done your homework. Well done."

All five jumped at this new voice. After a few panicked seconds, Charmy said, "Up there!" All looked up to see a large hovercraft descending on them like a fog bank. It was large, chrome-colored and sport two very large limbs (currently folded back towards the back) with three-fingered hands on them. It looked like it could be decent in a skirmish. Flanked on both sides, two white and black robots hovered, gun-arm crossed in front of its torso in a saluting stance. In the cockpit was a human, tall and overweight. Knuckles and the Chaotix held their breath, seeing that this human bore an uncanny resemblance to Dr. Ivo Robotnik. The only thing wrong was his portrayal. Robotnik was rotten to the core, a face almost in a constant sneer. This man's face was cordial, almost friendly. If this Kintobor was a bad guy, he was a cordial one. Perhaps stemmed from being in the presence of the King in the guild?

"It is apparent that I do not need to introduce myself, as you gents have seemed to learn much about me. That makes things easier."

"Dr. Kintobor," Knuckles said coolly. He looked over the hovercraft and the robots. They could take them out no problem if a skirmish erupted.

"I only wish I had the pleasure to know you, but it is not needed. I am assuming you gents know a Sonic the Hedgehog."

None of the five replied.

"I have a message to give to him." Kintobor held up an object that looked like a red playing-card, but it was too thick. He flicked it towards the group. Charmy caught it and handed it to Knuckles. "Don't try seeing it yourself. It can only be activated once the computer identifies Sonic as the one holding it." Kintobor made a polite bow, showing he had a sense of culture about him. "Please pass on my salutations to him. Good day, gents." The hovercraft lifted off and the robots followed.

"Wow, he was nice..." Charmy said. "...too nice to look like Eggman."

"Eggman looked just like that when he tricked me on Angel Island so long ago. I don't trust him." Knuckles looked at the object in his hand, looking as if considering pitching it into the nearby ocean for spite.

"I still can't bend my mind around the fact that little thing is a computerized message." Charmy scratched his head as he looked at it. "It reminds me of those half-a-million and million-dollar chips in casinos."

"Kintobor probably built it himself," Vector replied. "He's supposed to be the greatest scientist in the kingdom."

"What do we do?" Mighty asked.

Knuckles looked at the rest of the Chaotix. "What choice do we really have? We'll have to either find Sonic or wait for him to find us. I vote the latter."

The Chaotix didn't respond for a few seconds, but silently agreed. They couldn't split up because they wouldn't have a way to communicate with each other. They'd all have to stay together. Plus, they really didn't know their way around Soleanna and they really didn't want to get lost.

So, Knuckles and the Chaotix sat down and waited, hoping Sonic by chance would run into them.

- - - - -

Tails, Cream, Cheese, Amy and Silver had returned to Soleanna overnight, and found an empty shed to pass the night. Now the morning, the five were wandering through Castle Town, the island portion of Soleanna, after having a decent breakfast of fresh fruit. They had reached a plaza that faced towards the Torch of Solaris near the heart of Castle Town, and all were admiring its beauty. Silver kept glancing away once and a while, hoping to see a certain blue hedgehog, but would fail to see one.

"Well, now that we're back," Tails started. "I'm going to go find Sonic. I have to get this back to him." He held up the talisman in his hand. "Will you guys be okay on your own?"

"Sure we will, Tails!" Amy said. "We can find Sonic on our own!"

"Ok!" Tails spun his two tails and hovered away.

Silver watched Tails fly away. Flight wasn't unusual to him, he himself able to fly with his psychokinesis. It was just unusual but neat to see a fox fly with just the aid of his tails.

Amy let out a sigh. "I wonder why we haven't seen Sonic yet. Sometimes I wish he's just hold still for two seconds."

"Don't worry, Amy, we'll find him!" Cream said.

"I know we will. He's just so frustrating sometimes. I just wanted to ask what happened to us anyway! How we got here?"

"I know you like him a lot, Amy," Cream said, smiling. "You have a crush on him."

Amy flushed. That carried just the same amount of truth of the statement "the sky is blue." She also remembered that she had promised long time ago not to chase after Sonic like she had done for years. Because of that, Sonic could now stand Amy's presence, and Amy felt better about herself around Sonic.

"Yeah, I do, but I don't want to like go ask him on a date..." Amy said, but then confessed, "...well, I do, but not now!"

Cream smiled, as did Cheese. Amy never had a good poker face.

Amy turned the tables. "Now don't blame me about having a crush on Sonic! You have one on Tails!"

Cream stopped smiling. "Amy!"

"You do! I saw you watching him; you think he's cute."

"Amy! Please don't tell him! I don't want him to not like me! Please, Amy! Don't tell him!"

Amy smiled. "Crosshairs on my heart. C'mon, let's go find Sonic!"

Amy, Cream and Cheese went on ahead, and Silver lagged behind. He somewhat disliked this talk of romance and it made him queasy, but he liked seeing Amy, Cream and Cheese so happy. Back home, he never saw anyone happy...because they were all trying to survive to live another day. He took a few steps after the two girls and the chao, but then something caught his eye to the right. Stopping, he glanced that direction. He saw a human girl with auburn hair wearing a dress of white and silver, looking a lot like a princess. She was escorted by a blue hedgehog with red sneakers.

Silver froze, his breath stuck in his lungs. He found him! The Iblis Trigger! Now he could finally fix his time!

- - - - -

The previous night, Sonic and Elise had traversed the meadows and entered a wooded area. They had holed up for the night in the ruins of a castle, standing boldly and proudly over the lake and rivers it stood over, despite being blanketed with moss and disfigured with decay. Elise informed Sonic that this was the ruins of the old castle in Kingdom Valley, before her people moved to the coast. That was a long time ago.

Once the night had passed, Sonic and Elise had reached Soleanna. Here, they kept a low profile, for Sonic felt that Dr. Kintobor would guess that Sonic would try to return Elise to the castle, for there really wasn't anywhere else to take her without being charged with kidnapping. To avoid detection Sonic and Elise kept to the shadows and back alleys. This took longer then walking through, but the cost was worth the delay in travel, for they had crossed New Town without interference.

The bridge was a problem at first, even though there was a canopy over the entire length, but the sides were very much open on either side. This was remedied by hiring a cab to take them across. The driver was nothing less then thrilled to cart his Princess son to be Queen and her rescuer.

They could see the castle on a hill on the island, sitting like a silver crown, gleaming in the sun. Soon enough, they'd be there. Sonic mildly wondered what the inside looked like. They had reached a plaza lined with many tables and chairs, out for the citizens to enjoy the ocean breezes. Many boxes were scattered throughout the area. Both guessed they contained more tables and chairs for the plaza, or they were just empty.

"It must be really cool to live inside a castle like that, Elise..." Sonic said, motioning towards the castle in the distance.

"I suppose so. I was raised there so I don't really know what normal life is outside of it."

"Yeah, I'm not sure if I'd want to live there. I wouldn't know what to do with all the room."

"Sonic, would you just like to take a look around inside of it? I'm sure the Prime Minister won't mind."

"Prime Minister? But aren't you the Princess, ergo the ruler?"

"In a limited sense yes. Our government is a constitutional monarchy. I have some political power, but my position is mostly ceremonial. The people represented in the Parliament have the power. I have the executive powers."

"I never really paid attention in government class, so I wouldn't know," Sonic said glibly. More accurate would be to say that Sonic never had a government class period, or any advanced education as he was usually smashing robots then learning algebra or whatever.

"Just the same, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. After all, you are my rescuer on two occasions."

Sonic shrugged. "Well, in that case, sure I'll take a look arou--" Sonic stopped in his tracks. "WATCH OUT!!"

Before Elise had a chance to react, Sonic scooper her up and left quickly to the side and behind, and just in time as a blue-green wave of energy blasted the space they were just standing on scare seconds before. Sonic put Elise back down and both spun to face the space they had just stood on and was more recently blasted. It was smoking and dust was still settling, but otherwise was still solid.

"I've been looking for you, blue hedgehog."

Both looked to the source of the voice, and saw a blue-green glowing hedgehog floating towards them. An exploding forelock fanned out above the hedgehog's eyes and over his head. He only had two spines and they were nearly as long as he was tall, dropping from the weight. His hands bore strange glowing markings that lined the palms, backs and cuffs of his gloves. His yellow eyes were locked onto Sonic with a determination that the latter hadn't seen since he was fighting Metal-Sonic or Shadow. His feet touched the earth, and at once his glow subsided, revealing that his fur was silvery-white, as white as Elise's dress.

"Hedgehog! Your actions will damn us all and the entire world!" the hedgehog continued, almost preaching at Sonic.

"Who the heck are you!?" Sonic asked, shocked. He planted himself between Elise and this fanatic hedgehog, arms outstretched.

Elise stared at this newcomer. She had seen him before a long time ago, but where?

"My name is Silver!" the hedgehog automatically responded, and then his expression darkened. "For the sake of the world and its future, I will destroy you, Iblis Trigger!"

Silver flung his arms forward, and several boxes around him lit up and flew at Sonic. Sonic dashed away, summoning his lightning-flash reflexes into action.

_Great,_ Sonic thought._ I ticked off a telekinetic fanatic somehow. Just great..._ Aloud, he said, "Elise! Get out of here! I'll handle this!"

"Sonic! Be careful!" Elise cried out, retreating to the perimeter.

Sonic raced around the perimeter, reading Silver's defenses. Silver was throwing anything he could immediately grab with his power and hurling them after him. Just then, Sonic noticed that Silver had to pause after throwing his munitions, possibly to store up the energy needed. It was only a few seconds long, however. Long enough for Sonic, however. After another throw of boxes, Sonic dashed in at a slide, feet forward. He crashed right into Silver, knocking him off of his feet. Sonic climbed to his feet in a hurry. "Is that all you got?"

Silver was nowhere near beaten. Throwing a hand forward, he grabbed Sonic himself within his power. "How about this!?"

Sonic was frozen. He couldn't move he was still bound by Silver's power.

"Take THIS!!" Silver threw his hand forward, sending Sonic crashing through a bunch of broken boxes and tables.

Sonic kicked away the debris, smarting at his failure to fly through solid objects. He leaped to his feet and prepared for round two, which isn't long incoming.

Silver was smarting from a speedy sliding kick into his side, but he had gotten back for that by throwing Sonic through a bunch of junk. He had to kill this blue hedgehog, for the sake of his future, for Blaze's future!

"Silver! Stop it! He rescued me from a kidnapper! He's not evil!"

That was Elise's voice. Sure enough, Elise was venturing forward, trying to convince Silver to stop fighting Sonic.

"Stay out of this!" Silver shouted back. "I have to kill him!"

"No! That's murder! You don't even know if he did anything!"

"I do too! He destroyed the world by releasing Iblis!"

"That's a lie!" Elise shouted back.

Silver used his power to shove Elise back. Elise tripped backwards and landed on her back. To Sonic, that shove might as well have been over a cliff. Charging a spindash, he charged shouting a battle-cry. "TERRIIIAAAA!!" Curling into a ball, he smashed into Silver going sixty, sending Silver in a crumpled heap to the other side of the plaza and into the far wall. He collapses to the ground and lay still. He hoped that he didn't kill him, but he attacked Elise, and she was doing nothing! Running to Elise, she helped her get back up. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, he just gave me a bit of a push." Elise was up on her feet again. "Sonic, why is he out to get you?"

"I haven't got a clue, Elise," Sonic said, once more eyeing Silver, who had not moved. Sonic's heart froze; did he kill him on accident? To Sonic, he must've been just a kid, maybe just a year older then Tails.

Elise followed his gaze, and gasped. "Sonic! Did you--?"

"I didn't think I hit him that hard! It couldn't have killed him! Knux got hit with worse!" Sonic felt panicky and felt that he'd better check on him, but he remembered the last time he was too close to Silver.

His conscience got the better of him and he slowly ventured towards the still white figure. He was within five feet of him now, and he felt it was way too close. He called out, "Hey! Are you okay?"

Silver suddenly jumped up and threw his arm forward with a "Ha!" Sonic flew back and smacked a marble pillar. Winded, Sonic flopped back down to the ground, coughing. Elise gasped in shock. Now the tables were almost turned. Now it was Silver walking up to a hurt Sonic.

"What is this, a joke?" Silver began. "You are the one who is going to destroy the future? What kind of person are you!?"

Sonic gasped, every breath was an effort. "What...do you...mean?"

Silver hardened up. "Forget it; it doesn't matter." Silver straightened his gloves, flexing his fingers. "I have a job to do, and you don't need to know the details. All you need to know is that you, the Iblis Trigger, must be destroyed for your crimes on my future!"

Sonic tried to get up, but his lungs were still winded, and found it too difficult. Silver was slowing moving his hand back, and Sonic felt a big wave of telekinetic energy was coming and braced for it.

Suddenly, Elise cried out in fright, distracting both hedgehogs to look. During the conversation they had, two tri-fingered hands were reaching down behind Elise stealthily, then snatched her up, causing her to cry. The hands came from Dr. Kintobor's hovercraft. The doctor himself was sneering at them. "My, my, as much as I would like to know what you boys are fighting about, I cannot. I got what I wanted and must leave. Good day, Sonic!" The hovercraft lifted away.

Sonic rounded on Silver, jumping to his feet. "You idiot! You let Eggman kidnap Elise again!" Sonic ran two steps away, but was suddenly blown forward and onto his hands and knees by more telekinetic energy.

"How dare you turn your back on me!?" Silver marched forward again. "You have no right to insult me after what you are about to do!"

Sonic cursed under his breath, both at Silver and at himself for letting Kintobor take off with Elise right as his back was turned for a few seconds. He pounded his fist into the ground in frustration, unaware of Silver preparing a killing stroke.

"This has gone long enough; it's time I finally end this once and for all!" Silver drew back a fist, charging for a killing amount of energy to snuff out Sonic.

"No!" cried out a shrill voice.

Silver looked to see where the voice came from, when all the sudden, his face was attacked by a flying blue thing.

"You will not hurt Sonic!" the creature cried out, pounding its fists into Silver's face. It was Cheese, Cream's chao.

Silver was able to shove Cheese away from his face physically, and rubbed his face. Cheese flew a safe distance while Silver recovered. Once he could open his eyes a few seconds later, he saw a picture that no male would want to face: two females, bristling with rage and staring straight at him. Amy and Cream positioned themselves between Silver and Sonic, backs towards the latter. They had apparently double-back either from Silver not being with them or they probably heard the commotion of the skirmish.

"I heard everything, Silver! You're not going to hurt Sonic when I'm around!" Amy said, brandishing her trademark hammer.

"He has done nothing wrong!" Cream said.

Silver was getting frustrated at all these interruptions of his mission, and didn't feel the need to be polite. "Get out of my way, girls! This is my mission and I have to do it!"

"Absolutely NOT!!" Amy defied.

Silver growled. Unwittingly, these girls had exploited his biggest weakness with this power. He could not use his psychokinesis if something stood between him and his target. He would have to get Amy out of the way to get a fix on Sonic! Unless she moved by will or by force, all Silver could do is stare and sputter.

"Cream! Get Sonic out of here! I'll take care of Silver!" Amy commanded.

Cream obeyed without reply. "C'mon, Sonic! Let's get out of here!" She and her chao, Cheese, helped Sonic get to his feet. His eyes had a glazed look, but he would be okay.

"Thanks, Amy, Cream and Cheese. I owe you one."

"You're welcome. Let's go!" Cream said.

"Leave this to me!" Amy said. "Just go!" The pink hedgehog had her arms outstretched to protect Sonic. One hand bore her hammer.

Sonic took Cream by the hand and took off. Cream flapped her ears to fly so Sonic wouldn't have to drag her. Cheese followed closely, casting dark glares at Silver as he left. All who remained was Amy and Silver, having an intense standoff. Neither would attack, and neither would back down. The battle would continue in the realm of words.

"Why were you attacking Sonic, Silver!?" Amy demanded, her voice trembling showing she was on the edge of uncontrollable rage.

"He was the one I was looking for since the night before! I have to take him down!"

Amy had a slight shudder from shock. "The person you were looking for was...Sonic!?" Her face soon settled into complete revulsion of the truth. "Were you trying to kill him!?"

"Yes!" Silver blurted out. "He's the one that destroyed my future! I'm from the future and there's nothing but death and despair because of him! It's HIS fault!!" Silver shouted, escalating to screaming.

"That's crazy! YOU'RE crazy!" Amy screamed back. "Sonic is a hero! He would never do anything that would destroy a world or a time! He always fights for good! You hear me!?"

"It's the truth!" Silver retorted loudly. "In the very near future, what he's going to do will completely destroy the world, and all that will be left are smoking ruins! Because of that, I must...!"

"Shut up! SHUT...UP!!" Amy was really screaming this time, and was so mad she pounded her hammer into the ground hard, making a bang that caused Silver to flinch. "I don't believe a word what you say! If I had to make a choice to believe you or Sonic, I would choose SONIC!! I hate you, Silver! I don't want to see you ever again!" With that, Amy turned and stomped off the fury radiating off her like a furnace about to blow.

"Hey! Wait!" Silver called out, but Amy ignored him. He took one step to go after her, but something held him back. He looked on after the pink hedgehog a little bit longer, but then looking down to the pavement. Her words cut through Silver like a rusty knife. No one had ever told him in his face that they hated him ever. The only thing that ever hated him was Iblis, but that was understandable, but a young girl he used to be friends with for just a short time to say she hated him...it hurt, terribly. He swallowed several times, trying to prevent tears. He just lost his only friends except Blaze in this time, and Blaze was missing for two days. He felt abandoned.

His brain, almost tormenting him, was replaying various parts of the conversations he had during and after the fight. He could once again here Elise crying out to him to stop, for he was committing murder. Amy was saying the same time in different words. A wave of cold swept over him, almost as if his blood froze. If he did kill Sonic, no matter what the motive, would that make him a murderer? His soul squirmed at the thought. He had killed before, but only those demonic beings that Iblis would send out and those didn't count in his book; they had no souls. Sonic however had a soul, so killing him would be little different then killing say Blaze, foregoing the relationship as friends.

Silver had to kneel down to keep from falling over from the sick wave of dizziness that was washing over him. Was he becoming a murderer? His thoughts were muddled and broken apart from the turmoil his soul was experiencing. He needed to get to a quiet place and think about this further. He didn't think about the morality behind this assignment. He needed to get away and think. Maybe he'll hit the beach. It should be quiet there. Yeah, that's what he'd do.

Silver got up ever so slowly and made his way back the way he had come when he was with Amy, Cream, Cheese and Tails. At the thought of Amy, his heart wrenched. He didn't want to make her upset, and hoped he never again would upset a girl to the point where Amy was just moments earlier.


	9. Chapter 9: The Right Thing?

**Chapter 9: The Right Thing?**  
--

In a land eternally lit by a light far brighter but kinder then the sun, an Echidna-girl was waist deep in a pool. For the longest time, she had been watching this particular pool, out of the many around. Through these pools, she could watch the events transpiring of different world. This particular one showed the world of Lou Brenna.

A weary fear was building as she watched a blue hedgehog and a white hedgehog battle. The two times have met, and the consequences were dire and devastating. The board was set and the pieces were moving, and it looked as if evil will win.

"Watching this pool again, young one?"

The girl looked to see her elder, a heavier set Echidna with purple fur. His dreadlocks were matted with spiny follicles, giving him a sense of age. He had a short beard seeping from his chin, draping over his chest, partially obscuring a crescent-shaped marking on his chest. He was old, but very wise, and this girl sought his company much, especially recently. She looked down back into the water, looking at the world in motion but not really seeing it. The elder waded into the pool to join her. For a moment, he peered into the pool then back at the girl.

"Your heart bleeds for them. Ever since you helped them before, you've watched them continuously for the equivalent of five of their years. You've grown to love them as your own family."

She nodded wordlessly, her tears doing all the talking.

"Courage, dear heart. They have the strength to withstand the darkness, as they have proven time and time again. The Divine One makes no mistakes. These times were meant to meet, but for what reason is not for us to know right now. We have to trust him. My heart is trouble about these young ones as well. I fear things will get much worse before they get better. Nonetheless, the Divine One's will shall prevail over this present darkness."

The younger nodded, reconciling the fact that the Divine One has his plan, and time and time again, and the results were always awe-inspiring. This should be no different. If it only didn't hurt so much to let it go, but it hurt her to hold on as well.

"I understand," she breathed at last.

Smiling, the elder took the hand of the younger. "Come, let us go to the altar and pray."

- - - - -

Sonic took Cream and Cheese back over the bridge and deep into New Town, trying to get as much distance between him and Silver as he could, and hoped Silver couldn't run fast. The last new hedgehog he met could match Sonic stride for stride. They ducked into an alleyway and stopped for a breather. Sitting down against the shaded side of a building, mildly enjoying how cool it felt, Sonic started with, "Thanks again, Cream. That took real guts..."

Cream just nodded. The anger had subsided into a quiet shock, the kind that came just before tears.

Sonic noticed quickly. "Are you okay?"

Cream threw herself into Sonic's arms, and began to sob. Cheese, attached to her mistress emotionally, did the same. Sonic was thrown into a loop, and he had to go through a roller coaster of thoughts to say something intelligible.

"Cream, what's wrong? C'mon, talk to me. Sonic's here, you can talk to me. Shh..." Sonic kept talking softly to calm the distressed rabbit.

The sobs turned into words. "It was terrible, Sonic! He was our friend and he tried to kill you!"

"Your friend!? How'd this come about!?" Sonic said. "For that matter, how'd you guys end up here?"

Cream had to breathe several times to calm herself down to respond. "Well, Amy and I were back in the city when there was a big light. Then we woke up on top of a clock tower in this city. Silver was there as well. He said he was looking for someone and we decided to help him." Cream suddenly choked. "I'm sorry, Sonic! We didn't know!"

"It's all right," Sonic said quickly, trying to prevent Cream from having another attack of sobs. "If he didn't tell you who he was looking for, then you would not have known. It's okay."

Sonic looked around, hoping Silver didn't follow them, and hoping he didn't do anything to Amy. Amy had a lot of spunk, but didn't have the experience to fight anybody like a telekinetic.

"Come on, Cream, let's keep moving."

"Ok..." Cream wiped her eyes and nodded.

Suddenly, there was a noise above. "Sonic!"

Sonic and Cream looked up to see Tails parachuting with his namesake down towards them. He still grasped the Talisman of Fire.

"Tails! You're okay!" Sonic shouted, waving.

Tails landed on his feet and strode the rest of the distance between him and the two others. "Yeah...here's the talisman back." Tails gave the Talisman of Fire to Sonic, and then looked around, as if looking for someone wasn't there. "Sonic, where's the Princess Elise?"

Sonic's eyes flamed at the name. "Kintobor got here again. I had a fight with a white hedgehog named Silver and the good ol' Doc nabbed her. Whoa, Tails, what's with the look?"

Tails had blanched at the name _Silver_. "Silver? You fought him, why!?"

"You know him?" Sonic asked.

Tails explained encountering him and the girls while he was baiting the robots. "Why were you fighting him?"

Sonic cast a glance at Cream, who was nibbling on one of her ears in insecurity. Cheese was trying his best to comfort her.

"He was trying to kill me."

Tails looked like as if someone slapped him. "Kill you!? What!? I can't believe that!"

"He thinks I'm the end of the world, the Ibis Trigger or something retarded like that. He attacked me right on the spot. He's also telekinetic so I had a hard time of it."

Tails looked like he didn't buy Sonic's story, but Sonic could tell that this was just a big time shock.

"When I first met the guy, he was really nice, plus I'm sure he's only like one year older them me! I can't imagine him doing something like it."

"Well, he was doing it. He kept acting as if it was his duty though. That alone makes me think someone put him up to it."

"You think so, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Yeah. I know a murderer when I see it. They have this look on their face or this sound in their voice. Remember how Metal-Sonic talked, or Robo-Knux? That's how they sound. Silver didn't sound or look anything like that."

"I hope you're right," Tails sighed.

"Just the same, I think we should keep an eye-out for him. It's not like he's easy to spot. I've never seen white hedgehogs before, or white anything. C'mon, guys, we got to find the Princess."

"But we have no idea now where she is!" Tails asked. "Not a single clue!"

"Don't worry, kid," Sonic flashed a thumbs-up. "We'll find her, or my name isn't Sonic."

Sonic walked on, Tails, Cream and Cheese followed. They couldn't tell it from where they stood, but Sonic's face was twisted with concern but mixed with determination. _Hold on, Elise. I'm coming... _

They wandered through the city until they reached the shoreline. Sonic hoped he could see the Egg Carrier, but he could not. Cursing in his mind, he wondered where in the world he should look. It wasn't like at home, where he knew where Eggman had old bases. Here, he had to play guessing games. Sonic willed himself to calm down. He had to find Eggman before with much higher odds.

"Sonic! Look over there!" Tails cried out. "Is that who I think it is?"

Sonic looked to see where Tails was pointing, half-expecting the white hedgehog to be there; instead stood five figures along the shoreline: one red heavy-browed Echidna, a crocodile, a hot-pink chameleon, a large honeybee and a red-backed armadillo.

"It's Knuckles! And the Chaotix!" Sonic said, immediately heading their direction. Tails, Cream and Cheese followed.

A few seconds later, they came upon the five. "Knuckles! Guys! What's up?" Sonic said, waving.

"Hey, Sonic!" choruses the five. "I have something for you," Knuckles alone continued.

Sonic made a face. "For me?"

"We were visited by Dr. Kintobor a little bit after dawn," Knuckles said, then held up a card-shaped object. With one flick of the wrist, he tossed it to Sonic, who caught it. "He told me to give you this."

Sonic looked at it. It reminded him of a half-million dollar poker chip he saw at casinos; it was just about that thick. A light shone out, illuminating Sonic's face in reddish light. A computer voice spoke, "ID Registration: Sonic the Hedgehog. Confirmed. Playback initiated." A hologram popped up, causing Sonic's head to back off a bit. It was a hologram of Dr. Kintobor. "Sonic the Hedgehog, it has been a pleasure to deal with such a formidable foe, but now this must end. When you receive this message, I will have the Princess Elise in my custody. If you want her back, you must give me the Talisman of Fire in your possession. Come to my base in White Acropolis before dusk. I will be expecting you, Sonic. Don't disappoint me." The hologram faded.

_Knux got this just after dawn, huh?_ Sonic thought. _He was pretty confident to give this message BEFORE he kidnaps Elise. Unfortunately, it paid off._

Sonic tossed the card back to Knuckles. The latter swatted it down, stomped down on it and ground it underneath his foot. "He seems cocky enough," Knuckles breathed.

"It's a trap," Tails said. "I'm sure of it. He won't keep his side of the agreement. Once we give him the Talisman of Fire, he'll ditch us."

"I'm going," Sonic said suddenly, looking at the red gem of the talisman.

"But Sonic...!" Tails said, but Sonic interrupted him. "Since the good ol' Doc was kind enough to tell me where Elise is, I think I should say thank you...and do it in person."

A grin broke out on Sonic's face, implying that there was more to what he just said.

Tails was about to answer, but realized that if they were going to save Elise, they would have to go up to the White Acropolis base anyway.

Knuckles shrugged. "You guys know the way?"

Sonic and Tails looked at Knuckles, then at each other. They didn't think of that apparently.

"We at least know where it is," Espio chipped in.

"You do?" Sonic asked. "How do you know?"

"We spent almost all of yesterday doing our homework, while you were partying with the locals," Espio smiled. "White Acropolis is a former military base that was stationed in the White Mountains, guarding the only pass connecting this kingdom to the lands beyond. It was shut down in the light of Project Solaris, under the presumption of transferred funds from the base to the project."

"That was a funny thing. That project kept coming up in our research, but it didn't say what it was about," Vector added in.

Espio continued, "It was abandoned since then, but maybe Dr. Kintobor took up residence there in secret."

"Just like Eggman would do," Sonic said. "Those two are just looking so much alike."

"Anyways, see those mountains over there?" Espio pointed northwards.

"Yeah, I saw them since I got here," Sonic replied.

"The White Acropolis is somewhere up there in the White Mountains, past Kingdom Valley."

"Gotcha, Espio."

"I'm coming too," Tails spoke up. "I think you're going to need as much help as possible, Sonic."

Sonic chuckled and winked. "Even if I didn't, you'd come anyway."

Knuckles cut in. "You're not going to leave me behind. I intend to find out what he's up to."

"Nobody's stoppin' ya," Sonic replied. "Let's go!"

"Unless you plan to drag both of us going three hundred, we're going to have to find transportation." Knuckles crossed his arms.

"Makes me wish I had the X-Tornado," Tails said, sighing.

"Ah, don't worry; I'll go easy on you. Tails is wearing his jet-anklets and I know you're no slouch when it comes to running, Knuckles."

Knuckles snorted.

"Well, let's juice. The sooner we kick Kinty's butt, the sooner we can concentrate on how to get back home."

Sonic dashed away northwards. Tails and Knuckles pursued, Knuckles on foot, Tails in the sky. Tails could tell Sonic was not even going a hundred miles per hour, which is good since Knuckles didn't really have the speed, but he had the stamina. Tails could keep flying until either his tails got tired or his jet-anklets wore out.

The bi-tailed fox couldn't shake the feeling that they were walking into a trap, but in this case; they had to go to Kintobor to find Elise. They were more like forced into a trap. That thought alone was not comforting to say the least. This could get ugly.

- - - - -

Silver sat on a park bench at the Wave Ocean beach resort along the shoreline in New Town. He looked very relaxed with arms folded across his chest, legs crossed, gaze fixed at an undetermined point, but despite his relaxed posture, his face registered the signs of deep thought and inner conflict, which conflicted with the peaceful scenery around him. He looked at the ocean's waves summoning the tides but didn't actually see them. His head was a buzz with voices telling him one thing, but others telling him another thing. He was told that his duty was to destroy the Iblis Trigger to restore the future, but another was telling him that just killing the Iblis Trigger was a horrendous crime of its own. To kill to save a world: was it justice or murder?

He came to this spot to sort things out, but only found that it just magnified his thoughts as his brain switched tracks from searching and journeying to this jumbled mess of morals and duties. This is barring the fact that friends he made in the last two days were now hated him and didn't want to see him again, and that was causing enough turmoil as it was. Everything was so simple before, now it got needlessly complicated. Why couldn't things be simple once in a while!?

He was so consumed by this thoughts and inner turmoil that he didn't notice anyone walking up behind him. Blaze the Cat since that morning had been walking up and down New Town, hoping that the Iblis Trigger (whom she does not know the name of yet) would come to Soleanna and by chance see him and dispatch him. She had failed to see any hair or hide of that hedgehog, but was sure she would find him eventually. Better then wondering aimlessly throughout the region. It was on one of her walks she came upon the beach resort, and found the familiar white hedgehog. From where she was standing, she couldn't see the turmoil spelled out on his face as she was looking at his back.

"Silver, there you are!" Blaze said, albeit not too loudly. "I've been wondering where you've been since we got separated."

Silver's head turned slightly towards her, but then turned away again. Blaze blinked; that was not like Silver at all. Silver was usually happy to see a friend safe and sound. Something was wrong. "What's wrong?" the lilac cat ventured, moving forward. She sat down beside Silver, and risked a look at him. _Yes, something is definitely wrong_, Blaze thought. _Something is troubling him a lot._

Silver had trouble replying right away, and wondered if he should admit that he had caught the Iblis Trigger, and almost just as fast lost him. That would be a complete embarrassment. Blaze would not have let that happen at all, as she was a fast runner herself and had a will as hot and strong as her own flames. Then he wondered if he should voice his thoughts about the morality of this quest. It would be nice to talk to someone who was loose figuratively in the same situation he was. "Well, uh...Blaze?" Silver started, pausing again. _How should I word it without looking stupid?_ "To kill someone to save our time and our world..." Silver opened his mouth again, but worlds failed him for one second. Concentrating, he finished. "...is that the right thing to do?"

"The right thing?" Blaze replied.

"Yeah, I mean...wouldn't it be murder?"

Blaze blinked again in surprise. Silver wasn't a deep thinker, and never did think whether his actions were right or wrong. He just did what he was told and what was impressed to be right. Silver was a black-and-white thinker, very naïve, so when it came to fine-line situations, he usually just did what he was told...because he was incapable of coming up with good arguments or questions to argue the orders with._ Did he per chance meet the Iblis Trigger and he said something to Silver?_ Blaze thought. _After all, the Iblis Trigger whoever he is probably doesn't even know what he's about to do right now. It's a distinct possibility..._ Her self-will testified that this is a byproduct of a kid's naivety. Despite the fact Silver was a veteran of war with Iblis, he lacked the experience and knowledge when it came to worldly matters, such as the fine-line between moral value and duty.

"You're so naïve," Blaze blurted out. Pausing to check for a reaction, Blaze saw that Silver was initially shocked at her accusation. Thinking quickly, she added, "I can't say whether it's actually right or wrong. There's only one thing I know, and that is we do not do this...the future...us...will remain the way it is...forever."

Silver looked away, considering these words. Blaze stood up and walked a few steps away, lingering to see what Silver would do. She could bet on what he would do and she was right. Silver's naivety was easily manipulated, and Blaze used that advantage to keep Silver's mind on what needs to be done. Silver stood up and looked northwards towards the mountains. "He's after Dr. Kintobor. We can try sneaking into the doctor's base. He should be coming there eventually, and who knows? Maybe we'll learn something new."

Blaze nodded, but then pointed out the hitch in the plan. "Do you know where Dr. Kintobor's base is?"

Looking back at Blaze, Silver thought for a moment, and then he remembered the room where Mephiles took Blaze and him for a briefing about the Iblis Trigger. "Remember the computer room where Mephiles took us? He said that we were in the base of a great scientist, in Acropolis. To get there, we had to travel north from the city, in the mountains." He took another glance up to the mountains. "I'm sure it's up there."

Blaze considered it for one second, and then agreed. "Okay, then let's go. We don't have much time."

Silver nodded, and then the two started to make the trek northwards, through the town and into the wild.

- - - - -

In the foothills, coming from the opposite direction, four creatures were trekking southwards, away from the mountains and towards the city of Soleanna. After thrashing the guardian forces in the base and helping Metal-Sonic and Rouge escape the base with the Talisman of Darkness in tow, Shadow and Viper took the two thieves and headed back south. All were intent to find out what exactly this talisman had to do with Project Solaris, Soleanna's biggest top-secret project, and whether by hook or crook didn't matter to any of them. Shadow and Mecha led the way because of their high speed travel, while Viper and Rouge took the jeep stolen from Soleanna. Shadow thought with grim amusement that the vehicle they stole would be returned, mostly untouched.

They braked in the foothills, connecting the White Mountains with Kingdom Valley. The hills were rocky and steep, and populated with conifers, but were granted a gift of ominous beauty. The area must receive whatever moisture is left over when storms pass through the mountains as the grass is ever green. All four looked down over the landscape beyond. There were still lots of foothills between them and the city, but they gradually lessened. They could even see the city from where they stood.

"Ah, the beautiful City of Water, Soleanna," Rouge sighed, smiling. "It looks perfectly dreamy, doesn't it?"

Shadow and Viper made the "hmph" noise and Mecha didn't say a word. They didn't care.

"My, my, how did I get stuck with a bunch of..._men_?" Rouge said, but was still smiling. "Anyway, Soleanna is home to Princess Elise III, the youngest monarch in this nation's history. She was kidnapped by Dr. Kintobor, you know..."

"Can't say much for their security," Viper breathed finally. _Now shut the hell up..._

Shadow spoke up next, "There are some things that don't match up. Why should Dr. Kintobor want to take the Princess if he's after a science project?"

"You got me," Rouge replied. "...but maybe she doesn't have anything to do with it, or maybe she actually DOES have something to do with it..." Rouge shrugged. "How can we know until we know what the project is about?"

Mecha spoke up. "More likely then not that she is just insurance. A top-secret government project, the princess in the doctor's custody, he makes demands that no one interfere with him, and now he can continue unabated in his research until he is completed. Whether he will actually release the Princess or no wouldn't matter to him as long as his project is done."

"That does seem like the most legitimate theory..." Viper mused.

"Indeed," Mecha said. "However, I advise looking for all possible links to the princess and Project Solaris." Mecha paused, and then he looked at his scanners. He made it a habit to check his scanners every five minutes if not engaged in battle or high-speed travel. He made the excuse that it was for whereabouts purposes only, although some could translate that as paranoia. It did have its advantages however, as is the case this time. His scanners read troop movements towards the north. The robot hedgehog didn't have to know what troops they were. "It appears that Dr. Kintobor has sent troops after us, ETA four point three minutes."

All heard the announcement, and unconsciously looked north. They couldn't see anything except the foothills and mountains they had crossed, but they knew well enough not to trust Metal-Sonic, since his scanners could see things no one else could. He wasn't a chief assassin robot for nothing.

Viper grinned slightly. "I think I might want to hang around to see what these are made off. Who knows? Maybe they'll actually be a challenge."

Shadow sniffed. "Suit yourself. They're not even a challenge and not worth my energy right now. I will continue to Soleanna to learn more about the project."

"I'll come with ya, handsome," Rouge said, eyes narrowing and smiling. "Can't have you alone all the time. It's just not healthy..."

Metal-Sonic looked at Viper, who made a look that registered as a mix of annoyance and thanking whatever gods existed that he'd be gone from Rouge for a while.

Shadow didn't appear to notice Rouge, but said, "Fine. We'll go through Kingdom Valley, through the ruined castle specifically. That should lose any that get past you."

Viper made a grin. "Maybe I should let some go just to make things interesting for you."

Shadow didn't reply. He didn't care for Viper, but he was a formidable friend and one you could depend on in a crisis.

"Do what you want."

"I shall remain behind," Mecha said from the side. "Personally, I've been looking forward to test myself against these battle-droids. I have already surmised that they have weak scanners."

"Whatever you say," Viper said from the side.

Without a word, the group parted. Shadow and Rouge took off down the hills, staying in the trees. Shadow was good at hiding, and Rouge was an expert in espionage, so hiding was second nature. Viper and Metal-Sonic remained on the ridge, looking for any sign of the robot squadron. It wouldn't take long for them to come into sight, for the models that Mecha had observed did not have the programming for guerilla tactics.

Viper got into the jeep and looked at the amount of rockets they had. He hadn't used any yet mainly because Shadow beat him to the gates of White Acropolis. "I've wanted to see if these rockets were any good. For a civilization that has poor security measures, they sure have some good weapons."

"I can only conclude that they specialize in technology, but lack the manpower for sufficient armed forces, despite their knowledge in weaponry," Mecha replied.

Viper shrugged. "Weapons unused are no good at all."

"Perhaps they have a militia to make up for the lack of organized troops."

"Little better. Any disciplined armed force could mow over them no problem."

"Indeed. Perhaps they can organize an armed force before that could happen."

"With the attack at the Festival, I would think now would be a good time," Viper sighed, looking up towards the north. It was hard to see, but he could see glimmering specks, catching the sun's rays, coming their way. No doubt the doctor's armed forces.

Metal-Sonic had already seen them, and was waiting for them to get close enough for a good opportunity to strike. He was built for battle, and lived for the moment to rip his adversaries apart. Viper was an ex-Elite Ops of the Galactic Federation (Elite-GF) member, a member of a team especially trained for extreme war, trained to kill on sight with whatever they have, even if all they had was their bare hands.

Viper waited one more moment to see how many robots were actually there, and saw that there must be at least enough for a legion. Didn't matter to him. "Showtime," he breathed, then pressed the trigger on his rocket launcher. The rocket flew upwards on a haphazard course and smacked into an unfortunate, annihilating it and the immediate surrounding drones were blown out of the sky.

Metal-Sonic leapt up, jet igniting, and blasted into the rank like a self-propelled missile. To his delight, the robots were cheap and practically wilted under his attacks, and he liked it that way.

The two continued to battle the legion of mindless robots on the hill, neither caring when it would end. They just wondered if the doctor would come up with something better for these lesser robots.

- - - - -

Amy Rose had long cooled off from telling Silver off about Sonic, and now was replaced with worry. Maybe she should find Sonic as soon as possible and warn him about Silver, and hopefully Tails was with him by now. Tails was the only one so far who didn't know about Silver going after to kill Sonic, as far as she knew.

Silver. The more Amy thought about him, the less he made sense. Sonic destroying the world? The future? Silver said he was from the future, but Amy wasn't sure if she bought that. She always imagined time-travelers to look different, although she had no idea how they would look. All she knew was that Silver swore up and down that Sonic destroyed his time, and Amy thought that was total bull. Silver thought the desert was beautiful and made a big deal about people being happy. Silver was also just a kid. Amy figured Silver was a few years younger then she was.

_Silver needs some professional help...or maybe a club to the head_, she thought. Amy looked at the hammer in her hands. It had not left her hand since she dumped Silver in the town plaza. While she was back there, she had a strong impulse to back Silver's head in with it for even thinking about killing Sonic, and wondered what stopped her. She checked herself. What if Silver wasn't crazy at all, and only THOUGHT Sonic destroyed his time. Amy knew in the deepest of her heart that Sonic would never ever do anything that would destroy the world. So...who was Silver after that would, or in Silver's case did destroy the world?

She continued in this thinking when she came upon a peculiar sight. She had reached the edge of town, and nearby was a train station. Some ways away on the road was a freighter, and it was being loaded with boxes upon boxes. Amy couldn't tell what was in the boxes because they were unmarked. Amy then looked at the loaders and discovered they were robots. "It must be Dr. Kintobor's robots. I wonder what they're loading..." Amy looked around to see if anyone else (more specifically robots) were around. Perhaps she could sneak onto the freighter, and find out what Kintobor is up to.

Before she could convince herself out of it, she started hunting for a box big enough to hide in. It took a few minutes, but she found a box that might fit her if she brought her knees to her chin and wrapped her arms about her legs as if he was doing a somersault. She squeezed herself into the box, picked up the box lid and noiselessly slid it on from the inside. It was a bit more uncomfortable then she would've admitted, but she convinced herself she didn't mind. The loss of light forced her eyes to readjust quickly, and it made her tired. It was fortunate enough to find a box that could fit both her and her hammer in one box. She didn't want to go into a base unarmed.

She waited really quietly, hardly daring to breathe. The minutes dragged and she felt the feeling leave her legs for being in such a cramped position. She was beginning to think twice about her idea (or at least the sneaking in a box part of it), when suddenly, she suddenly felt her box move. In a sudden sense of dizzying dissociation, she felt herself moving somewhere then placed down. It felt like a wacky elevator ride. She soon heard noises that sounded like they were piling boxes on top of her box. She wondered what deity helped her choose a sturdy wooden box to hide in, for she could imagine what might have happened had she chosen a cardboard one. She heard the hissing of a door closing, then the latch clasping noisily and then she found she was now in perfect darkness.

The whole feeling of being boxed in a box barely bigger then she was in complete darkness created a surreal feeling for Amy. She mildly began to wonder if this is what how it feels to be buried alive, and with that thought, she could now very well understand why people with taphephobia are the way they are. With her blood-deficient limbs, she almost felt like she was floating in space and found herself reaching for the wood of the box to convince herself she was still inside the box. It was really trippy.

She felt a lurching forward as the freighter kicked to life, and she heard some of the other boxes jostle from the disturbance. Another jolt as the freighter started forward, then the feeling of constant motion that Amy could associate with riding in a car, although it felt much different then actually sitting in the seat.

There was no going back now. She was heading towards Dr. Kintobor's base, she was sure of it. A fear crept into the back of her mind: what if she was caught? How could she possibly explain hiding in a box? Realistically, there really was no good explanation. Sooner then she expected, this fear diminished, only to be replaced with a currently more demanding fear.

She was afraid she was getting car sick, and there was no hope of curing that one right now.


	10. Chapter 10: White Acropolis

**Chapter 10: White Acropolis**  
--

Shadow and Rouge traversed the maze that was the ruins of Kingdom Valley. The old castle was expansive, almost covering the entire lake it sat in. As the hedgehog and the bat raced through the stone structures, they began to notice that it wasn't just the castle ruins. It was an entire town, made of stone, sitting over a vast lake; a true masterpiece of construction.

Rouge thought it was a shame that they had to pass by such a marvelous looking place, which seemed to still have a kingly beauty, even now with its tapestries of moss and carpets of lichens.

Shadow never had a taste for the exquisite, so he merely skated through the ruins without batting an eye. His sole focus was to get through the ruins as fast as possible and with the least amount of resistance possible.

His communicator chirped, and he answered, "What is it?"

It was Viper. "Keep an eye on the skies and keep under cover."

Shadow's eye's half-closed in suspicion. "Why? Did any droids get past you and Mecha?"

A snort of indignation. "Shadow, you know me better then that. No robots got past us; but a gargantuan airship did."

"Airship?"

"I'd bet my sniper rifle that it's Dr. Kintobor's. Nothing we have could even scratch it. It is heading towards your position. Need us to back you?"

"No, Rouge and I will be fine on our own," Shadow answered. "If we stay split up, the less likely will be spotted."

"In general, yes. Out." Viper hung up.

Shadow relayed what Viper just reported to Rouge.

"Well, then," Rouge said, "We'd better get moving." The bat looked up and around, scanning the skies.

"Right." Shadow took off again, and Rouge took to the air, both pairs of eyes looking for anything like a giant airship, although both imagined that it wouldn't be too hard to find.

Several minutes later, Shadow and Rouge arrived at the castle itself. By now, Shadow was annoyed. The feeling of going in circles had been gnawing at him for quite some time, and it was addling his sense of direction. All the pinnacles and towers started to look the same. Rouge didn't look perturbed at all, and Shadow had a distinct feeling that she didn't mind where she was as long as there was a male to throw her flirts at. No wonder Viper hated her guts.

They stood looking at a gate, and it looked like at one time it was a formidable oak gate. Now it was rotting away and a mere shell of what it was. Shadow looked it up and down, and wondered if it could open. Trying once, he found that the hinges were rusted tight due to lack of maintenance and from years of exposure to the elements. He pushed on the door slightly and felt the wood creak. It was weak. This presented a problem. Shadow knew he could break down the door without trying, but the resulting din would sure attract the unwanted attention. The black hedgehog looked around the skies, but couldn't see much from where he was standing.

"Rouge, I need some aerial recon. See if you can see the airship in the immediate area."

"Say, please, handsome."

Shadow only replied with a glare.

"You're welcome." She smiled, gave a laugh and then flapped her black wings to lift her upwards to the top of the castle.

Shadow watched her go, half-thankful she was gone for however short a time and half-hopeful she would be okay. Shadow had developed a liking for Rouge, but only as a friend and invaluable ally. Rouge had stuck by Shadow since he was released from cryogenic freezing on Prison Island, and even though Rouge had hammered her on the ARK with questions about his origin, Rouge never actually betrayed Shadow. The only thing he didn't like about her was her flirty nature, which she seemed to cast on every male in the immediate area, regardless of species.

Rouge came back with the flapping of her wings tailing her. "It's coming this way, but it's still a ways away. That direction." Rouge pointed towards the castle and left.

"Ok, I'll risk it." Shadow drew back a fist, and threw his fist towards the door like he was throwing something at it. Out came sparks of lightning which slammed into the gate, which both smashed the gate apart and ignited the rotting wood into a blaze. That wasn't something Shadow was counting on. His Chaos Spear rarely caused fires, and then it required a fuel.

"Quick! Get inside!"

Both Shadow and Rouge darted inside, and to both their dismay found that the ceiling had rotted away ages before, leaving the room completely in the open air. It was so open that both could see the airship heading their direction.

"Over here!" Rouge cried out, dashing to the side. Shadow followed. Rouge had discovered a dirty tarp-like cover, and although it was perfectly filthy and smelled of compost, it was the only cover within immediate reach. Rouge grimaced as she threw the tarp over Shadow and herself, and the smell of rotten plant matter pierced their noses. Breathing only through their mouths, they held perfectly still as they listened to the increasing roar of the airship as it was flying over.

They waited for what felt like hours, listening to the roaring of the airship. They never actually saw it up close, but both could guess that it was huge. Rouge and Shadow recalled the Egg Fleet from a great way off. They both had a hand in destroying it about a year ago, but they could not forget the Executor, the flagship made in the likeness of a whale shark. It dwarfed the Egg Carrier by far, and it was a wonder how in the world it could fly.

The roar began to fade away and when it became silent completely several minutes later, Shadow and Rouge slithered out from underneath their cover. Shadow shook his fur out from the grime that collected underneath the tarp, and Rouge grimaced at the filth on her clothes, and hoped they could reach Soleanna quick because she needed a perfumed bath on the double.

Shadow scanned the skies and could see the fading smoke trail of the airship when it had passed over some time before.

Rouge was looking up and down the castle walls. "This must be the old castle of Soleanna. I had heard a little bit about it. The people relocated towards the sea, although the reason was never clear."

Shadow was listening, but didn't answer. It was trivial after all...

"Even then, the people were remarkable scientists. They used a science called alchemy, and even succeeded in transmuting lead into gold or silver, but they had an understanding of economics as well so unless needed, transmutations for gold and silver were illegal."

"Where did you get all this information?" Shadow said.

"The few hours I waited for the briefing before leaving for Dr. Kintobor's base in White Acropolis, I did a lot of research. I wanted to learn anything that could be linked to Dr. Kintobor. There wasn't much, not even mention of Project Solaris in my research."

Shadow sniffed.

"It was impressive that they were able to keep so much of it a secret, despite the fact that the name 'Project Solaris' was used a lot. Very curious..."

"Well, then, allow me to enlighten you some."

Both Shadow and Rouge looked up to the new voice, and Shadow hissed a curse. It was Dr. Kintobor. Somehow, he had found them. His hovercraft drifted down into the ruined castle. Both had to wonder how he managed to find them.

"Why, hello, Doctor," Rouge said, her eye fluttering.

"It is a pleasure. You must be Rouge the Bat." Kintobor cast a glance at Shadow. "And of course, Shadow. We meet again. Greetings aside, I feel like I should at least give you a hint about the top-secret project of Soleanna. Project Solaris was an ambitious project, named after their eternal sun-god! It was to develop a revolutionary engine. What for? Well, I'll leave that for you to investigate."

Shadow couldn't stand it. "How did you know we were here? We heard your airship pass over and leave."

Kintobor didn't seem surprised at the question. "It's quite simple. You did well in hiding, but the Talisman of Darkness with you gave you two away. The scanners aboard my EG-Carrier zeroed in on your location. To lure you out, I just piloted the Carrier out of hearing range and then I returned here and here I am."

Shadow looked upset. He fell for a cheap trick.

"Now, down to business. I would like to have the Talisman of Darkness that you had stolen from me back."

Shadow and Rouge glanced at each other, both knowing that there was no way they would just hand over the Talisman of Darkness. Shadow took up a defensive stance.

Suddenly, from all around, twenty battle-droids dropped down into the castle, creating a ring around Shadow and Rouge, surrounding them.

"I'll handle these; get out of here, Rouge!" Shadow said, just as one of the droids opened fire with a missile. Shadow jumped out of the way and smashed the offending robot in a spin.

Rouge had taken off into the sky, in possession of the Talisman of Darkness. Thinking quickly, she withdrew some ball-shaped objects from her belt, each the size of grapes; just as quickly, she threw them down at the robots revealed what they were: pocket grenades. Although not very strong, it disabled robots enough for a quick getaway, and that was what she needed. She failed to account for Dr. Kintobor however. "I don't think so!" the human said, and from the side of the hovercraft, a metal fist came into shape and plowed into the unsuspecting bat in the head.

Rouge cried out and plummeted sharply back to the ground, stunned. The force of the impact also caused her to drop the Talisman. "No!" cried out Kintobor, seeing the Talisman fall, and he couldn't stop it. Shadow had thrashed a fifth robot, when she saw Rouge hit. Cursing, he leapt up and snatched Rouge out of the air, saving her from what would've been a dreadful fall. Shadow did not see the Talisman however. The talisman struck the stone floor with a sharp ping. Out came a wave of dark energy. Shadow saw it and had just enough time to jump it. It passed underneath him and it passed through the robots. The droids were frozen, their main processes in chaos, unable to send information.

Shadow helped Rouge to her feet, and both looked around at the robots, frozen where they stood. The hedgehog looked around and located the talisman, a few feet away from the feet of one of the frozen droids. Taking one last look at the droids, he stooped to lick it up.

Something was coming out of the Talisman, and Shadow withdrew his hand. A liquid seeped out of the black stone and started bubbling, like it was boiling. Shadow watched in dumb awe as it boiled more furiously. Then, a geyser of dark gas shot up and away from the Talisman. It was so black that it seemed to suck in light any light it received and lock it away. Kintobor decided that he had more important things to do with his time and had hovered away in his hovercraft in haste, leaving his frozen droids behind. They were just a dime a dozen after all. It was a good thing too, as the gas swooped down and passed through each robot, and as it did, the robot collapsed in a scrap heap, shattering like glass. Making a few more turns around, it soared into the sky once again and took a mighty dive...towards Shadow.

Shadow saw that it was heading straight for him, and just as it was about upon him, he leapt aside. The gas poured into the stonework where now just Shadow's shadow lay. The hedgehog could feel a frigid cold pour off whatever this darkness was as it glided past. Soon, the gas had melted into the ground, and Shadow stared at his own Shadow for quite some time.

"What happened?" Rouge said. "What was that darkness?"

"I don't know..." Shadow breathed. Rouge barely heard him.

Rouge looked at Shadow's shadow as well, questions burning in her brain. "Look!" she cried out, for the boiling liquid was back; this time, in the shadow.

Shadow and Rouge watched in fascinated horror as more and more of the black tar-like liquid seeped to the surface. It started piling on top of itself, growing higher and higher. It soon grew arms, legs and what looked like head spines that twisted as they extended. Features soon appeared: cobalt-blue highlights began snaking their way on the spines, arms and legs. The darkness became a figure, shaped like a hedgehog. He was currently turned away so neither Shadow and Rouge could see his face.

For the first time, it spoke: a cold, dark voice. "Ahh, it feels good to have a solid form again. It's been too long..." It soon turned around, and now Shadow and Rouge saw the darkness for what he now was.

"No! That's impossible!" Rouge cried out. Shadow was silent.

Both Shadow and Rouge were now looking at...Shadow! But there were some things very wrong with this Shadow. He was a lot blacker then Shadow and his highlights were a grayish-blue. He had Shadow's gloves and shoes, but instead of red soles, he had dark-grey soles. The flesh of the snout was pale and dirty-looking, and appeared to the entire world to have no mouth to speak with. The gold bracelets were now tinted with cobalt blue. The eyes were the most different of all. This Shadow had yellow-green eyes, and they looked like they were made of crystals, broken by hairline pupils.

This new Shadow seemed equally surprised at seeing the old Shadow as the latter was seeing to former. This faded in an instant as the new Shadow erupted with laughter filled with malice. "By the gods, how ironic fate can be! Of all the people's shades I could have used to build my form, I used YOUR shade!" This Shadow made an elegant bow. "I thank you graciously, Shadow the Hedgehog."

Shadow was taken aback. "Who are you, and how do you know my name!?" he demanded.

The other Shadow regarded his demanding twin for a time, and then lowered his head. "I am called Mephiles, Mephiles the Dark." Mephiles started to tromp forward, slowly and taking small steps. He never looked up. "What? Have you forgotten me, Shadow?"

Shadow looked at Mephiles as the latter slowly tromped up to him, and began to recall from a long way off of another black hedgehog, standing over him triumphantly on a cliff-top, while Shadow himself was dying, but he didn't look like this, nor was named Mephiles!

"That's a real shame, Shadow," Mephiles continued. "For I have so much that I owe you."

Shadow and Mephiles were now only inches apart, and Shadows red solid eyes met Mephiles' green crystalline ones. So much alike, but so much different the two were. Shadow was soon aware of the aura of evil surrounding Mephiles and felt it give him goose-bumps. The last time he remembered feeling this was when he was fighting the Biolizard...four or five years before now. It was so intense that Shadow actually stepped back.

Mephiles didn't seem to notice, but merely lifted a hand, fingers curling into talons. "Oh, yes...you gave without asking for anything back, but you will have it back. What you gave me, I now return to you..." his hand now bore an orb of dark energy, cracking with purplish lightning. He then threw it up into the air. "A one way ticket to oblivion!!" The orb of energy flattened out into a dark vortex, continually widening and began to suck in anything around it besides its maker. It was a portal.

"Rouge, get back!" Shadow cried out, trying to fight the suction.

"I...can't!" Rouge cried back.

Shadow barely heard her in the wind, which was now kicking up to gale intensity. Mephiles was standing unabated, looking like as if the wind and portal weren't real. Rouge turned away from the portal, and that was the mistake that cost them any chance of escaping. Her wings caught the wind like a sail and lifted her off the ground and up into the portal. Shadow was able to grab her ankle, but didn't have the weight and anchorage to keep him on the ground, and he too was sucked into the portal.

Mephiles watched in his own amusement as the two hapless figures were sucked up into the portal, and laughed coldly. "Those fools will soon see what I am capable to do, but they're sure to be able to escape back into the present, but it won't matter. They won't stop me this time." He looked up into the portal again. "Now, to plant the seeds..." Mephiles lifted off his feet and lifted slowly into the portal. Once inside, the portal closed behind him. Only the trashed remains of the robots lay as a testament to what happened here.

- - - - -

Viper and Metal-Sonic watched on as the EG-Carrier drifted on northwards, wondering briefly why it was coming from the opposite direction then the robots they had obliterated. They had dispatched over two-thousand robots together and felt satisfied with their skirmish. Viper was a bounty hunter who was bred for war, and Metal-Sonic was a killing machine, programmed with thousands of attacks and martial strategies. One on their own could storm a fortress, but both combined could take on an army.

"It truly is a shame that the airship isn't coming for us," Viper said. The battle had made him wired; he still felt like slaughtering things in mass numbers. Exactly as he was trained to do.

"Indeed," Metal-Sonic replied, who was applying a fresh gleam to his outer hull with a polish that he had always carried with him in a hidden compartment inside his hull. "For his sake," Mecha pointed a claw at the airship. "I hope he has stronger robots guarding. If not, gutting him will ne no challenge." Mecha went straight back to polishing, and noticed that his polish was running low. He would have to acquire some. A robot must always be presentable. Mecha cast his glance aside, and noticed that the Talisman of the Earth was laying on the floor of the passenger seat. "Viper, Shadow has neglected the Talisman of the Earth. It is left here in this vehicle."

Viper glanced back at the now gleaming blue robot. "His loss. We'll just guard it for the time being." He glanced back at the EG-Carrier as it grew smaller and smaller as it traveled all the farther.

"We should continue to Soleanna," Metal-Sonic said suddenly. "Now that Shadow and Rouge are in possession of the Talisman of Darkness, we should now be able to have the time to find out what Project Solaris is about. The doctor cannot proceed with his own plan with the project without the Talisman."

Viper nodded. "To Soleanna then. Once we find out what it is, I intend to meet face to face with Kintobor." Viper didn't need to say anything more. The implications were heavy and easily readable.

"Then let us depart."

- - - - -

_Several hours later..._

"Looks like there was one heck of a party here..."

Sonic was remarking on a pile of charred robots that seemed to have seen heavy fighting, and whoever dismantled them was thorough. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles have reached the outer gates of White Acropolis by late afternoon. Traversing an unknown land without map or guide was a good reason not to go through it too fast. If Sonic knew the way, they could've been here sooner, but that was not the case.

"Someone else must've been here before us," Knuckles said. "I wonder who?"

"Can we get this over with?" Tails said, shivering in the icy wind and was getting grumpy.

"What do we do? Knock?" Sonic said.

Knuckles shrugged, and Tails just quivered like a twanging guitar string.

A few minutes later, Sonic found himself knocking the giant metal gate and was feeling incredibly silly. _Things like this only happen in the movies_, Sonic thought to himself. _There's just no way that this gates going to open just like_--

There was some banging on the inside of the gate, and the latches began to move. With noisy grinding and groaning of metal, the gate began to slide apart.

_...that_. Sonic wasn't sure to feel more stupid or just laugh at the humor of it.

The gate opened a fraction and out stepped one of the black-and-white AK-10 robots that Sonic and Tails were all too well familiar with stepped out. With its emotionless eye, it looked the three creatures in front of it, and Sonic guessed it was scanning them like the light in the card computer Knuckles had earlier that morning. The robot dispatched a message wirelessly to its master, reporting that the subject has arrived, and inquired that a two-tailed fox and a creature of a species he could not identify were accompanying him. The master granted permission for the two to accompany the subject and was commanded to admit them into the base. The robot stepped aside without argument.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles passed into the first courtyard and saw that it was a war zone. Whoever had beaten them here hit this place hard; for robot parts were strewn everywhere and where there would've been searchlights, there was now nothing but the bases with the metal beams rising to about five feet and then stopping with charred ends. A quick search would find the rest of the tower, mangled beyond comprehension and the light itself blown out and smashed.

"What in the world happened here?" Knuckles said. "Someone wanted this place gone."

"But who? Didn't you see the gates?" Tails chimed in. The wind was pretty much gone due to the mountain walls blocking the wind.

"What about them?" Sonic asked.

"They looked as if they didn't see much action. If they attacked the gates, we would've seen something, like charred metal, but we didn't see any."

Knuckles frowned. "What are you getting at?"

"Whoever attacked this place could either fly, teleport or jump really high. All he would have to do is clear the gates."

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles looked at each other. "You wouldn't think Shadow did this to you?" Sonic asked, not directed to anyone in particular.

"How should I know?" Knuckles said, shrugging.

"Shadow can teleport short distances, even without a Chaos Emerald," Sonic began. "We've seen that when the black aliens hit Möbius. Plus, he's the kind of guy who doesn't stop until the enemy is good and beaten...to a bloody pulp."

"But why would he attack here?"

Sonic shrugged his shoulders. "Shadow is unpredictable; he just does things when he's in the mood. Maybe he did it for kicks."

Tails and Knuckles couldn't argue with that one. Shadow was a vicious fighter, and if armed with just one Chaos Emerald, he could make armies kneel to him.

The robot led then through the next three gate-yards and the destruction in each one was just as bad as the last one, if not worse. Each of the three kept his own thoughts to his own self, and just scoped the damaged. Whoever this assailant was, he was on a rampage when he stormed through. All three's minds burned with unanswered questions, but never speaking them. Who was this guy who did this and why in the heck did he do it?

Eventually, they reached the circular center courtyard. Four large doors stood around: one behind (where they had just entered), two on either side and one forward. This place did not escape the mysterious assailant either, for there was a hundred-foot tall robot lying in pieces at the foot of one wall, and there was a lot of torn ground and one or two parts of the wall were smashed.

"Sonic, isn't that--" Tails pointed at the wreckage.

Sonic looked twice at it. "Hey, it looks like the dumb-bot I blew up in the desert. Did he make another one?"

"Looks like it. It looks just like the same thing."

Knuckles didn't bat an eye at it. He hadn't seen what Sonic and Tails was talking about, so it didn't matter to him. "Guys, we've got company." Knuckles pointed upwards, and Sonic and Tails followed his gaze. A huge robot with orange armor was slowly descending into the courtyard. It had a flat cylindrical head lined with multiple green "eyes." There were four large panels circling the upper-part of its body, and the way they were shaped reminded the three of fan-blades. It looked very primitive compared to the robots they had seen since they came to this world.

Kintobor's voice suddenly rang through the speakers. "EG-1000 Genesis, stand down and permit the three to pass. It is all right, Sonic. He won't fire unless I command him to."

_That's nice_, thought Sonic. _Gosh, for a bad guy, he sure is really considerate_. He still eyed the robot as if it was about to fire any minute, but the robot didn't do anything; just floated there unmoving.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were ushered through the courtyard and through the gate on the opposite side where they had entered. As they entered the base, Tails grew more nervous. He knew this was a trap, he just did...

Undetected by any of them was the fact they were being trailed.

- - - - -

Silver and Blaze had been heading north all day, and even though they couldn't tell through the clouds above, it was getting late and night would be upon them. Neither had experience in tracking, so they were heading north oblivious to the fact that some of the tracks (now much faded under the continual snowfall) that they were following originated from the very person they were hunting. Silver was half-focused on getting to Dr. Kintobor's base in the mountains and half-looking at the scenery. He had never seen snow before, nor felt the cold air. This world was full of surprises. This added fuel to his fiery passion to restore the future to what it should be.

Blaze seemed indifferent to the snow and cold, but Silver knew why. Blaze's power was stemmed greatly on her emotions. Sudden changes in her emotion can cause a flash fire, and if she became angry, she was capable of starting a full-fledged inferno. In order to combat this disadvantage, Blaze locked away the flow of emotions in her soul. This shows as she seems indifferent about everything, and appears to the non-comprehending individual, unfeeling. Silver knew however; she cared so much for people that she wouldn't let her emotions burn them to a crisp. It was completely ironic, but true.

Eventually, Silver and Blaze found themselves staring at the large metal gate on the outside of the White Acropolis base, but not just at the gate. They had seen the wreckage as well.

"Looks like we arrived a little too late," Silver said.

"You think it's him?" Blaze asked. There was no need to iterate who "him" was.

"I think so. He still might be here though."

"We'll have to get in and see."

Breaking in would easy for these two. Silver was a psychokinetic so he could either open the gate, fly over it or even through it. The white hedgehog was considering which one should be the best. Blaze was a swift runner, and the flames inside her made her seem light as a feather. The cat bounded to the right, up the slopes and with a quick series of jumps, she was on top of the gate.

"Silver! Come up here!"

Silver looked up at Blaze, and powered up his power to levitate upwards to the top of the gate. Once he landed on top of the gate, he could see why Blaze wanted him to see it. The gate-yard was a complete mess! Whoever did this (the Iblis Trigger?) must have been on the warpath. There was so much damage that even Iblis would be jealous. Nothing was left standing. The prospect that the Iblis Trigger did this made Silver's stomach twist.

"C'mon! We've got to find him before it's too late!" Silver exclaimed.

Silver and Blaze bounded over the wreckage and the next several gates, trying to ignore the increasing carnage of whatever battle was here, and thus didn't notice the sky clearing up and the snow ceasing to fall. Over each wreck they passed over, Silver's anxiety grew. What if they were too late?

They entered the central courtyard and soon came face to face with the guard robot that had barred Sonic, Tails and Knuckles some time before. Silver and Blaze had never seen a robot so big, let alone of that could fly.

The aural sensors of the robot soon detected the two intruders. Intruders in the base! Lock-down commencing. Activating battle-mode. Exterminate intruders. The fan-blade like wings extended out, revealing what they were hiding: rack upon rack of missile pods. These opened up and rained down missiles upon the intruders.

Silver and Blaze dashed out of the way, and the missiles slammed into the snowy turf, sending snow and chunks of earth flying in all directions.

"Looks like we've got to destroy this thing," Silver said aloud.

"Then let's do it!" Blaze said, her hands beginning to spark flames. She was gearing up for battle.

The Genesis slowing rotated its weapons to laser cannons. The atmosphere was soon filled with deadly rays of death, pouring their messages of destruction to the earth below. Silver could not catch the lasers with his power, so he kept dodging the laser-bolts. He had never actually fought a robot before; the only thing he fought was Iblis. His weak-spot tended to be his eyes. What was this robot's weakness?

The Genesis was not programmed to do extended fighting, but more or less be a first line of defense. While fighting, it would send out a wireless signal to all robots in the base to prepare for battle and meet the assailants that the Genesis would be currently combating. Silver and Blaze were oblivious to this fact so were in for an unpleasant surprise. The Genesis was strong, but due to its relative lack of combat programming compared it its brothers, it moved slow and cumbersome. Soon, its battle strategy would be predictable.

"Blaze, got any ideas?" Silver said, throwing yet another missile away from him.

"Working on it!" Blaze threw a bolt of fire at the robot, but it only glanced off its armor.

Silver gritted his teeth in agitation. Why do things have to get so complicated!?

Something opened up on the bottom of the Genesis, and both Blaze and Silver saw it come down. It was a laser-cannon.

"Blaze! Run!" Silver said, and heeded his own advise, pelting down the snowy earth as fast as his legs would go. The violet cat heeded the warning.

The pulse cannon began charging, a hot glow shining brighter and brighter. When it got large enough, the Genesis fired at Silver, who looked to be the slowest target. It struck the ground several feet behind the white hedgehog, but the shockwave took Silver's legs out from underneath him, sending him rolling through the snow.

"Silver!" Blaze cried out. She didn't have a good viewing angle to see if Silver escaped unharmed. She pelted across the landscape, looking for her friend and ally. It was difficult to find him, thanks to his snow-white fur, but she found him unhurt, however stunned.

Silver grunted, pulling himself up. "I'm okay..."

Blaze flashed a glare at the Genesis, and the air flashed with fire around her for one second. Silver dove out of the way; Blaze was not safe to be around when she was getting riled up. Thankfully, Blaze checked herself, but still felt an indignation at having her friend nearly blown up.

"Blaze, look!" Silver pointed at the bottom of the Genesis. The bottom which stored the laser-cannon was glowing red hot. "That looks like a weakspot."

Blaze didn't hesitate. She ran directly towards the Genesis, and her hand kindled with her flames. With a battle cry, she hurled up multiple fire bolts at the glowing panel.

Suddenly, the two large gates to the side slid open and out came troops of robots, swarming out like ants.

"Blaze!" Silver cried out. "More robots!"

"Take them out!" She cried back. "I'll handle this one!"

Silver nodded. Blaze liked to do things up close and personal, like on their last attack on Iblis. Silver charged towards one squadron, charging up his power for a blast. With a "ha!" he swung one hand forward, and out came his power in an energy wave, just like he did when he was fighting Sonic. Several robots crumpled against his withering attack, but others opened fire with bullets and missiles at this attacker. Silver caught both, but threw the bullets aside, while throwing the missiles back, destroying the offending robots.

Blaze knew that Silver couldn't cover both squadrons at the same time, seeing as they are coming from opposite ends of the arena. Ceasing her assault on the Genesis, she looked away from where Silver was fighting to the other end. Sure enough, probably twenty to thirty robots were coming to take her down. They were in for a surprise. Blaze dashed at them, her long legs sending her faster then Silver could ever hope to run. The robots opened fire, but she was too fast. She leapt into the air into a vertical-axis spin and kicked one drone in its face, sending it flying backwards. In the same jump, she threw her hands out towards the robots, lashing out flames that ripped through the air. In the space of a minute, all the robots on Blaze's side were scorched.

Setting her sights on the Genesis again, she ran towards the giant robot full throttle. Her fire bolts weren't doing too much damage on it...but maybe if she unleashed her power against it... Her discipline checked her. Unleashing her fire meant surrendering to her emotions, and that could be costly. Maybe she could find a middle ground for it...

She planted herself underneath the Genesis, and she began charging up her energy. She needed a big enough blast to cook this robot. She needed to feel it to unleash it, and to be the most devastating, she needed to get angry.

Angry. She had a flash of fury when she nearly saw Silver incinerated by this thing. Her flames suddenly grew hotter then any furnace. Her aura flashed into fire; she was surrounded by a ball of fire, but she didn't care. She didn't fear fire; she danced in fire.

Looking up at the glowing panel above her, she knew what she had to do. She felt the burning of her power begin to overwhelm her, but she can now control it. She threw her hands to the sky above, almost screaming as her flaming power raced through the now open channel. Instead of unleashing in one gigantic fireball, it was redirected into a solid beam of fire straight up. The flames poured towards the heavens and cut through the robot like a hot blade through butter. It continued skyward, and the sky was alight with the flames, creating an aurora borealis, visible for miles! In Soleanna, the citizens watched in awe as lights to the north danced through the coming night.

Silver had just dispatched the last robot on his side, and jumped when he heard the roar of an inferno. Turning around, he saw Blaze unleashing her flames to destroy the robot and watched as they continued to roar into the sky. Even Iblis hasn't received that punishment!

The Genesis was heavily damaged to say the least, and its internal chassis was on fire. Its internal computer was still functional despite the heat now threatening to melt the silicon of its chips. It had one last program to initiate: kamikaze. Labouringly, the computer initiated the program.

Blaze was striding from underneath the monster robot as it rose higher into the sky. Silver looked on after the mechanical beast. Something was wrong. It wasn't until it started pitched onto its side and was slowing descending at an angle when he saw what it was up to.

Blaze was watching it too, and saw the new threat immediately. It was going to crash into them and blow whoever thought had destroyed it sky-high. Breaking into a swift run, she warned Silver, "Silver! Run!"

Silver took off around the perimeter, and in a few seconds Blaze joined him. The Genesis continued to drift, readjusting its angle of descent to counter their movements. Bits and pieces of the Genesis were blowing off of its metal frame like shrapnel. The force of these explosions kept jarring the Genesis off-course. The computer kept readjusting its aim, but it couldn't hold it.

Just the same, it was close. The EG-1000 Genesis smashed into the wall, exploding in a glorious fireball. The bang shook the foundations of the fortress and both destroyers felt it rumble through the earth. Silver instinctively turned around and threw his arms forward, his power creating a protective aura around him to catch anything that would fly his way. It was a fortunate act. The Genesis was like a giant shrapnel grenade. When it blew, piece of sharp metal flew hundreds of feet. Anyone would deem it wise to dive behind a wall made of metal and several feet thick. Silver had the power of psychokinesis on his side, and instead of being impaled on shards of metal, his power caught them and they floated in the air.

Silver had to breathe several times from another close call with death, then he let his power go. The shards that remained of the Genesis dropped noisily to the ground. Silver and Blaze watched the Genesis burn for quite some time, the light highlighting their features in an orange-ish glow and feeling its heat and watched as it melted the snow to reveal the barren rocky earth underneath. It wasn't their first enemy they had beaten, but this was the first one they actually destroyed.

An explosion among countless explosions; something went flying out of the burning bulk of the Genesis, and it sparkled white in the night. It caught Silver's eye and he watched as it flew into the sky and then falling to earth, twinkling like a falling star. It drifted into snowy earth and lay there. Silver then saw that it was glowing with a white light. Silver was bitten by curiosity and ran to see what it is; Blaze saw him go in the corner of her eye and followed at a walk. The hedgehog soon found the item of curiosity. It was a silver talisman, and trapped within its silver wings was a white glowing gem. He stared long at it, trying to understand what it was.

"That's one of the Talismans of Essence!" Blaze exclaimed.

Silver snapped out of his stupor and looked at Blaze. "A what?"

"A Talisman of Essence. In our past, there were seven Talismans of Essence I believe. They had extraordinary power, as it transforms your thoughts into power. If you collect all seven, a miracle will happen." Blaze stroked the wings of the talisman, somewhat admiring the white glow. "Keep it as a lucky charm. We could use the luck..."

Blaze turned away and walked towards the main part of the base. Silver stood looking after Blaze, then back at the talisman. "It turns your thoughts into power?" The recitation that Blaze said about these reminded him that he had heard of these before, but never understood what they were. "Good luck charm, huh? Blaze is right; we can use some luck."

He looked up again to see that Blaze had gone a good distance ahead. He sprinted after his friend, but was still wondering how his silver talisman has such power. He wasn't sure he would ever understand, but maybe that was the magic of it.


	11. Chapter 11: Passage

**Chapter 11: Passage**  
--

Shadow was laying face down and felt like his skin was electrified, and his head felt like an overripe tomato, ready to explode in any second. He hands slowly and painfully slithered across the ground--feels like rock--searching for any means of support to pick himself up. Finding none, he lay there, waiting for his energy to return. As he lay there, his brain began piecing together what happened, and found itself struggling. Shadow had never truly recovered from two bouts of complete amnesia that he had experience within the past four to five years, so if he experienced trauma, his brain always struggled to piece together what happened. Thankfully, his brain was getting more efficient, and soon he was able to piece together what had happened from the current information it had. One moment Rouge and he were facing this Mephiles character, and somehow the latter summoned some kind of wormhole, into which Shadow and Rouge were vacuumed. The next moment, he was here...but what about Rouge?

Shadow found the strength to roll himself over onto his back. Now being able to see, he could see that he was in a building...or what was left of it. It must've been caught in a humungous fire. Everything was covered in ash and the walls were lined with scorch marks. His eyes snaked around until they located Rouge, laying on her side and still unconscious. She looks none the worse for wear, so she must be all right.

The black hedgehog soon was able to muster the strength to sit up, and when he did he shook his head to shake out all the cobwebs in his head. How long had they been out? Where we they now? And how do they get back?

Rouge stirred a little, and she rolled over onto her back, instinctively careful due to her wings on her back. Her eyes fluttered open, but she seemed to have a hard time keeping them open. Moaning, she whispered, "What...happened?"

"Mephiles sent us through some kind of wormhole," Shadow said matter-of-factly. They were in a bit of a crisis, and Shadow's mind began to switch to passive survival mode: find a way to get back and manage to arrive in one piece. Shadow said nothing more for several minutes; he concentrated on mustering the energy to stand up and walk without getting dizzy. He had accomplished this, just as Rouge sat up. Walking around the room, he soon found what used to be a large glass window, blown out and nothing left except the glass-shard-filled frame.

What he saw outside was shocking: the landscape must have witnessed one colossal firestorm. It looked like what was a rocky plain, now completely burned out. The air was hot and the wind brought little relief, plus it smelled of sulfur and ash. Nothing looked familiar...yet. That Mephiles was right about one thing, though; this was definitely oblivion.

Rouge had gotten to her feet, but seemed to be experiencing severe vertigo still and kept having to lean against the wall for support. She soon was able to shake it off, and walked towards Shadow. "You okay, Shadow?"

Shadow's looked completely healthy medically, but his eyes were vacant and expressionless. Rouge knew from experience that when Shadow looked like that, there was something on his mind. "I'm fine. You?"

Shadow never really did share his mind with anyone, and Rouge wasn't surprised that Shadow batted the way the unanswered question that Rouge really had asked, one without spoken words. "I am too."

Shadow gazed back at the burned out landscape, and Rouge followed his gaze and let out an oath. "What is the place?" Rouge didn't stop there; she looked around in the room where they woke up and saw the devastation of a furious fire, almost hell-born.

"We've seem to have teleported to another location. This does not look familiar to me."

Rouge batted her eyes and looked at the landscape again. _There must've been some kind firestorm, or an apocalyptic war that caused all this devastation_, she thought. Rouge couldn't help but wonder if this is what the Apocalypse would look like.

"We'd better find out where we are," Rouge said. "Should we look around this wreck first? We might find something."

Shadow glanced at Rouge. "Yes. Let's search here before venturing outside to investigate this place."

Rouge nodded and turned to find a door. Shadow didn't move for a little while longer. His eyes once again registered distantly, as if catching a thought on the smoking horizon.

"Mephiles..." Shadow breathed. "...who are you?"

- - - - -

The Princess of Soleanna sat in her cell in Cell Block C-17. Unlike most cells, this one was not Spartan as prison cells would be, but decorated and comfortable to the point of almost kingly luxury. The bed was well cushioned with red velvet blankets with three pillows stuffed with downy feathers, and beside the bed was a black cherry wood nightstand, elegantly carved. The mirror was spotlessly clean and the frame was brass. There was even carpet on the floor, and by the look and feel, it must've cost a fortune to lay down. Her captor, Dr. Kintobor, apparently was eager to see that all her comforts would be realized and met.

Despite the luxury of her surroundings, Elise was in a state of dismay. Her hero, the one that selflessly threw himself into danger's wind to rescue her was trapped...for her sake, and there was no way that she could see that he could come back. It was just one hour ago when it had happened...

Dr. Kintobor and Elise were in an observation chamber, overlooking a cylindrical chamber that dropped twenty feet beneath the floor of the observation deck. There was not way to get down there from the deck directly, for a thick concave glass window stood as a near invisible barrier between the deck and the cylindrical chamber.

Elise looked down into the cylindrical chamber. It was brightly lit and was white-walled. There were no distinctive features on the walls except lined wires and some decorations, but the floor and ceiling was another thing all together: the floor had one large circle platform on the floor, surrounded by eight identical pillars with one slot on the top of each one. Each pillar was decorated with silver-like metal wings. Elise noticed with the shock that it was designed to match the design of the Talismans of Essence. Eight pillars and eight Talismans of Essence; the parallel was too close.

The room the two physically-contrasting humans was sparsely lighted, quite the dynamic opposite of its cylindrical brother. Near the window there were a vast supply of buttons and switches on a keyboard, most notable a very large switch that came out of the floor itself. The back of the room was lined with computers, shedding their modest light in the room. In this room, Kintobor and Elise waited for the arrival of Sonic the Hedgehog bearing the Talisman of Fire, under the premise of an exchange. There was a small nagging doubt in Elise's mind that Kintobor would not relinquish Elise once he got the talisman, but in her present position, there wasn't anything she could do about it if that doubt was truth.

A blip on the computer screen. Kintobor investigated the computer's notification, and Elise could see a smile break out on his aging face. "It seems that the guest of honor has arrived...and has brought some friends!" Kintobor said, almost too pleasantly.

Elise looked at the computer screen where the doctor was, not venturing closer to the doctor however. It showed a video feed of the outer gate, showing the three figures were standing outside the gate, facing an AK-10 drone. Yes, she saw that one was Sonic, and another one was his two-tailed fox friend, Tails. The other was something or someone that Elise has never seen before. Red hair, heavy-browed, spiked fists...a description that Sonic gave Elise when they were out in the meadows the previous night rang through her mind. Yes, that must be what Sonic called Knuckles...an Echidna he called him.

Another blip. Another screen showed that the AK-10 was querying Kintobor regarding the two strangers. The doctor relayed a typed message back to admit them. Elise's anxiety grew. Sonic was handing over one of the keys needed to summon the Flames of Solaris, or at least so Kintobor claims.

The video monitored the trio's movements through the gates and into the courtyard. There, they were halted by one of the biggest robots Elise has seen. The only other one she had seen was the EG-3000 Cerberus, the same one Sonic smashed in the desert ruins. Dr. Kintobor picked up a small microphone, pressed a button on the computer console and said, "EG-1000 Genesis, stand down and permit the three to pass." Then as an afterthought said, "It is all right, Sonic. He won't fire unless I command him to."

The robot, dubbed the Genesis, didn't move, but the three moved around it, led by the AK-10 unit further through the courtyard and into the gate that lead into the main building of the base itself. The other two gates were just housing and construction factories for mass-production robots, but there was a bay to create one-of-a-kind robots, like the Genesis, Fenrir and Cerberus. Another one was ready and yet another was in progress, Elise had learned.

The allotted time was to be dusk, just after sunset. Sunset was forecasted this late I the year to be a little after 6:30 PM, so Sonic was due to show up before 7:00 PM. It was 6:47 now. The time for dusk should be any minute now.

The base was large and complicated to navigate to anyone who was strange to it, but they had to robot guide. Elise expected that they would appear in the doors that Kintobor and Elise used to get here. Thus she was surprised when the three without their mechanical guide entered the whitewashed cylindrical room at 7:03 PM. Apprehension swelled in Elise's soul, but reason quickly said that they probably took a wrong turn for it would also explain why they were late, but the apprehensiveness did not fade. Why wouldn't it?

Kintobor didn't seem surprised that they appeared on the lower level; as a matter of fact, Elise thought it looked like it was planned. Quickly, her apprehension turned into fear. This smelled of a trap.

The three below seemed to feel the same way, as they kept looking around the room, inspecting it for traps, and wouldn't step too far from the still open door, prepared for a quick escape if needed.

"You're late, Sonic," Kintobor said with a touch of humor.

All three looked up and through the concave window towards Kintobor, but apparently couldn't see him that well for they weren't looking directly at him, possibly due to the harsh lighting reflecting off of white.

The red Echidna, Knuckles, spoke first. "Well, we had to deal with your little pet! Stupid little thing broke down in the hallway back there!" His voice, somewhat deep and had some power behind it, filtered through the speakers in the observation deck.

Sonic looked as if he didn't want to joke around. "Where's Elise, Dr. Kintobor!?"

"My, my, aren't we impatient?" The obese human motioned to his right with his hand. "She's right there, unharmed."

Elise sure enough was unharmed, but apprehensive as a young sparrow on the first day out of its nest. "Sonic!"

Sonic started forward, but stopped when Kintobor spoke again. "This glass is six inches thick. I doubt you could muster enough speed in ten feet to break through."

Sonic had to concede this point. Tails and Knuckles were still inspecting the room for traps.

"Now, down to business Sonic. The Talisman of Fire..." Kintobor started.

Sonic looked at Elise. Elise shook her head; this was a trap, she knew it was. Sonic probably felt that it was as well, but he also looked like he didn't have a choice. Elise was on the line. He slowly lifted up the silver talisman bearing the red jewel, glowing hotly even in the white light. Tails and Knuckles looked apprehensive, for they tensed up.

A ghost of a grin etched itself onto Kintobor's face, unnoticed by all. "Now place it on one of the pillars in the slot, point down."

Sonic looked at the pillar and the circle in the center of the room. Unknown to Elise and Dr. Kintobor, the hedgehog had been blasted with a sick wave of nostalgia. The last time he was told to place a Chaos Emerald into a circle on the floor, he was blasted into space and had barely escaped without getting cooked. With his free hand, he motioned towards the door. Tails and Knuckles stepped backwards closer to the door, but both looked ready to grab Sonic and run.

The talisman's point fit perfectly into the slot. It must've triggered inner machinery, for the pillar lowered into the ground, but stopped when only the top part of the wings and most of the jewel were still above ground. It began to glow fiercely. Sonic edged towards the door.

Suddenly, quick as lighting, Kintobor slammed a button on the console. The door below slid shut with a hiss and a slam, trapping Sonic, Tails and Knuckles inside. At once, the circle (which was a glass lens) lit up with purplish light and down came a wall of energy, further trapping the three in the room.

Elise's fear was realized. It was a trap!

There was still some fight left in them, for Knuckles drew a fist back and smashed a spiked fist into the wall of energy, only to have to thrown back sending him into Sonic and Tails, who caught him. He looked dazed.

"It's no use," Kintobor calmly said. "The energy shield is way too powerful for any of you to overcome. Thank you so kindly for the Talisman of Essence, Sonic. Now you can witness first hand the prototype for my greatest invention, and will be the greatest invention of all time! This is a prototype born from Project Solaris."

Of the four others in the area, only one knew what that meant. Elise spun to Kintobor with a gasp. No...he couldn't be! That was madness! "Doctor! No!"

Kintobor shoved Elise aside and strode towards the large lever protruding from the ground. "With this machine, I can soon control the fabric and flow of time itself!" He pulled it with enthusiastic force. "Farewell!"

The energy above gathered in a spiral and became a wormhole. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles didn't have anything to grab on to, and didn't have the time to find anything just the same. All three were sucked in the air, all three crying out in surprise.

Tails was sucked in first, followed by Knuckles. Sonic managed to cry out, "Elise!" before he was sucked in as well.

"Sonic!" Elise cried out, hands slapped against the window. She watched her rescuer being sucked into the wormhole, and she could do nothing. It closed with a flickering of blue electricity. Elise dropped to her knees, devastated.

"Don't fret, Princess," Kintobor said, his voice deepening back to the kind voice he adopted, although Elise knew it was empty kindness. "They are not dead..." Kintobor looked away, having an afterthought. "...yet."

Elise didn't face him. She was trying very hard not to break down in front of Kintobor.

"All the machine did is send Sonic and his pals through time; where exactly, I do not know. It could be the distant past or far future. By an astronomical chance, they could even reappear a few minutes from now. Because of that flaw in the prototype, that's why I require you for the final touches. What I want...is your power. It's what's needed to truly finish the Solaris Time Machine."

"My...power?" Elise managed to say. This surprise checked any want to cry, allowing her will power to suppress the tears a little longer.

"Indeed. All that is needed is the eight Talismans of Essence and your power. Once I obtain those, the Flames of Disaster shall be summoned!" Kintobor's voice rose to an impassioned intensity. It disturbed Elise.

"I already have five of the Talismans already: Fire, Ice, Lightning, Water and Light. The remaining three shall soon be mine."

Kintobor's voice dropped again to normal levels. "So, Your Grace, this isn't meant to be a threat in any way, but I just wish to say that it might be wise to remain on my good side."

Elise looked down. Was Kintobor so close?

Another blip on the computer. This one surprised Kintobor, and for a split second, Elise thought Kintobor was nervous. His base was already broken into before and left half of it a war-zone. Now someone else was here.

He pulled up the read-out and swore so strongly that a sailor would blush for shame. The EG-1000 Genesis was heavily damaged and initiating kamikaze program. He soon discovered that there were many more reports in, but he was so caught up with ditching Sonic somewhere in time that he didn't notice. The invaders were identified to be a white hedgehog and a purple cat, and both although unarmed, were dealing heavy damage on the Genesis and the reinforcements.

Kintobor hit the door running. "No! They'll take the Talisman of Light!" Throwing the doors open, he faltered. He had nearly forgotten about Elise. Casting a dark glare at Elise, he ran out, shot the door. There was the unmistakable sound of a door locking. Elise was trapped for the time being in this room.

That was one hour ago. She was now in her cell in Cell Block C-17. Kintobor had returned in a terrible mood. The Talisman of Light was stolen, and no sign of the two thieves were found. He had dispatched a red alert to apprehend both culprits, and if necessary, dispatch them. He was going to get that talisman back at any cost. He was so mad that he didn't escort the Princess back to her cell as he usually did; he had an AK-10 unit escort her.

She sat down on the bed, and was being consumed with despair.

Suddenly, in her mind's ear, she heard the familiar voice of Sonic. "Hey, it's okay. Smile." Then another familiar voice. "That's a good girl, Elise. Become a strong queen, and remember, don't cry no matter what happens." Elise's despair ebbed. "No, I mustn't cry. I need to smile." Elsie bravely put up a smile, and wasn't sure she succeeded. "Sonic will come back somehow. He came to my rescue once before, and he can do it again." Cold logic dictated that it was impossible for Sonic to come back from another time, but if there was one thing that Sonic could demonstrate, it was that logic didn't stop him from doing the impossible.

Just the same, she felt she needed to help Sonic somehow. She couldn't physically, but maybe she could ask someone to help. She clasped her hands together, lowered her head, closed her eyes and began to pray. A divine help couldn't hurt at all.

"God in heaven, please protect Sonic and his friends...wherever they are. Bring them back safely..."

- - - - -

A purple Echidna stood over the pond that his younger had been visiting for so long now in the eternally sunlit lands. He was there, watching the events that had just transpired, and when Elise said her prayer, the water rippled.

"She has a strong faith," he said quietly. "No doubt the Divine One will answer."

Kneeling down beside the water, he gazed deeper into the water. He could see that Sonic, Tails and Knuckles had been brought into the future, right now wrought with destruction. He couldn't help but smile. This was no accident or utterings of chance; the Divine One brought them there to see the truth, and to know what needed to be done.

Their road would be hard and perilous, but that was the way that must be walked for the best results. They know that, and the violet Echidna knew that they would act upon that; they had countless times.

"My blessings be with you three. You are strong, but be cautious. Your enemies are close at hand. Be sober and vigilant."

Standing up, he turned around and headed towards the altar to pray. His plan is in motion.

--**END OF PART ONE--**


	12. Chapter 12: Amaranth

**Chapter 12: Amaranth**  
--

For upwards to about an hour, Shadow and Rouge had wondered through the dark and ashen halls of wherever they had been sent to. At first, nothing was familiar, but soon Rouge was growing a faint sense of déjà vu. She felt that she had walked these halls before accompanied, but by someone else. She kept dismissing this as nonsense, but the farther the two walked, the stronger it became.

They soon came around a bend and found a room where a computer sat in the far side of the room. There was a window that seemed to support a concave window. Beyond that was a cylindrical room. All of this was ashen from a fire. Rouge was again hit with déjà vu. Why was this so familiar?

Shadow strolled to the computer and looked it over. It was dusty from disuse, and looked really old. Out of idle curiosity, he pressed the enter key on the keyboard. To his surprise, the computer blinked to life. "Rouge, the computer still works."

Rouge looked at the blinking monitor. Sure enough, it was working. The monitor was cracked, and the display was blinking at nearly 20 fps, but it was still working. "Now maybe we can find out where we are."

To their disappointment, it was password protected. Rouge would not be daunted however. "I'm going to hack into this thing and find out where we are...one way or another. Doesn't look like there will be anyone to stop us anyway."

Shadow didn't answer, but looked around the room. Even this room deep inside has seen some devastation, but at least this room has so far seen the least. That might explain why the computer was still active.

"I'm in! That was easy," Rouge said. "Now, to find out where we are." Rouge's fingers flew across the keyboard, quickly and deftly tapping the keys. "Pulling up coordinates and world map. And, here we go." Rouge looked at the information. "What? No! That's not possible!"

Shadow was all ears. "Where?"

"This computer says were back in the doctor's base!"

Shadow's eyes widened a fraction.

"Hold on, I'm going to try again. Perhaps it's in error." Rouge attacked the keyboard with the vengeance, careful to type in the information she wanted. She did this a total of five times and the info was the same.

"How can that be!? The base...it can't be!"

"Rouge," Shadow began quietly. "The question no longer is where we are..."

Rouge looked at Shadow to see if he was serious, but in the back of her mind, she knew that Shadow never joked. "You mean..." The bat dove at the keyboard for a sixth time, but this time, she typed in different information. Gone was the query for coordinates; in was query for date: month, day and year.

The report...was to say the least shocking.

Both the hedgehog and the bat peered up at the computer screen. Shadow was inwardly shocked, but at the same time he felt that he shouldn't be surprised. Rouge was fully surprised, and in horror of the truth.

Shadow sniffed before speaking. "It appears we have travelled through time...doesn't it?"

Rouge looked around the room, and it dawned on her that this was indeed the same room where she and Metal-Sonic had purloined the Talisman of Darkness the previous night...or according to this computer, much longer ago then that.

"Yes...approximately two-hundred years." Rouge had to grasp the top of the counter to support her dizzy self. She felt like someone had just slapped her across the face twice over. Summoning all her willpower to stand against the shock, she stood up straight. "Maybe even more, depending on when this database was last updated."

Shadow crossed his arms and he now considered his options to deal with this new situation. They were now stranded in time; how were they going to get back?

"So, this is the future," Rouge started. "Do you know what that means, Shadow?"

Shadow nodded wordlessly. "Mephiles has the power to travel through time. Plus, his power feels very similar to Chaos Control."

"How do you figure?" Rouge asked.

"I haven't figured out how, yet..." Shadow replied. "...but something about it is--"

Shadow was interrupted by a whooshing sound in the adjacent room, the cylindrical one. Both Shadow and Rouge ventured closer to the window frame. A quick search revealed a darkness swirling about on the top of the room. Both leapt back instinctively; they were dumped here because of a portal and wasn't about to let another portal that just pops up suck them in. The portal grew and solidified, rotating like a violent hurricane.

"Another portal?" Rouge exclaimed.

"It seems so," Shadow said, but something soon caught the hedgehog's eye about the portal. Something was...different. It took a few more seconds of looking at it when he saw what was catching his eye.

"This portal is an out-going portal. See the rotation? It's rotating outwards instead of inwards. Something...or someone is coming out."

Rouge fluttered her eyes for a brief second. "I wonder what or who..."

She didn't have to wait long for an answer. Just a few seconds later, the portal spat out the body of a fox whom both Shadow and Rouge noticed had two tails. Next came the body of a heavy browed Echidna, his dreadlocks flailing as he dropped, and Shadow saw with mixed amusement that he had landed on his shoulders, making his head slam against the pavement. Finally, out came the body of a blue-spined hedgehog.

"Well, it's like a family reunion," Rouge said wistfully.

Shadow said nothing. His mind was wondering why in the world Sonic, Tails and Knuckles had gotten dumped here as well. The black hedgehog looked down at them, and noticed that they were not unconscious from the time travel that Rouge and he were forced through.

Tails, the bi-tailed fox was apparently suffering from mild vertigo, for when he managed to get into a sitting position his head would not sit squarely and just rocked back and forth. Knuckles was still lying on his back, and was rubbing the tender spot on the back of his head. Sonic seemed almost completely unaffected and was already standing upright and looking around the room, possibly from all the intense sonic-speed running he's done nearly his whole life.

Shadow and Rouge stepped back, out of sight. They wanted to hear what these three were going to say; perhaps they would say why they got here. Had they tangled with Mephiles too?

"Whoa, someone had a barbecue..." said a voice, medium-pitch. That was Sonic.

"Boy, do I feel dizzy," said a higher younger voice. Tails.

"Wanna trade?" said a deeper voice. Knuckles. "I have a splitting headache that you are more then welcome to take."

"Guys...," said Sonic. "...does this room look...familiar to you?"

A pause. Shadow imagined them looking around the room. "I can't tell; it's too much of a wreck," Tails said.

"I'm telling you, I swear I've been here before..." A sound of rapid snapping of fingers, it was Sonic's usual behavior when he was trying to remember something. Sonic said something else in a small voice, but Shadow caught it. "C'mon, Kintobor, where did you put us?"

Rogue caught it too. "Kintobor?" The Doctor sent them here?" Rouge whispered.

"It would seem so," Shadow whispered back.

"A time machine. What would he want with that?"

Shadow in his minds eye looked at the idea of a time machine and its significance. At one, two words flashed in his mind: _Project Solaris_. More research would need to be done to confirm this theory, but it was too much a coincidence for Shadow. Time must have something to do with Project Solaris. An experimental engine. Time-travel. Project Solaris must be about how to harness the power to control time.

But there was still one question unanswered. Why?

"I believe we've heard enough, Rouge," Shadow said. "They're going to need our help finding a way out of here."

"Whatever you say, handsome," Rouge said. Strutting like a fashion model, she walked up to the ledge, Shadow followed with a completely normal gait.

"Oh, my, why look who's here!" Rouge said aloud, sounding as if she never noticed the boys in the room below. "I never thought I'd see you boys again..."

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles looked up, and all saw the white bat dressed in tight clothes and the black hedgehog shadowing her, wearing his trademark dark expression. "Rouge! Shadow!" Tails exclaimed.

"Hi, boys," Rouge winked. "Long time no see, Sonic..."

Sonic grinned with a smirk. "Hey, Rouge! Going my way?"

_Leave it to Sonic to play along_, Shadow thought with an inward annoyance.

"How'd you two get here?" Knuckles said.

"We were caught in a warp...much like you," Shadow replied.

"Any clue where we are, Shads?" Sonic asked.

"You wouldn't believe us if we did...," Rouge said, batting her eyes.

"Just answer the stupid question!" Knuckles growled.

The three were all ears, and Shadow saw no point in acting mysterious. "We are in the old White Acropolis base."

Tails and Knuckles looked surprised, and Sonic snapped his fingers. "Aha! I knew I saw this room before..." Just as quickly, a look of confusion took his face like a spasm. "...what happened? What the phrack happened to look like...this!?" Sonic turned full-circle with outstretched arms, motioning to the mess."

"We have arrived in the distant future...far removed from the time we were in."

"The future!?" the three exclaimed, and Tails alone continued. "That means Dr. Kintobor's machine has the power to teleport anyone he wants through time!"

Sonic had the look that he expected the future to look a bit more...glamorous. "Man, I thought the future was all about high tech, moving sidewalks and flying cars. What a letdown!"

"How do we get back to our own time?" Knuckles ventured, saying the same question aloud that everyone else was silently thinking.

"The same way we got here: a spatial rift." Shadow waved his hands around to illustrate what they needed to do. "We will need to create a tear in the time-space continuum to create the rift."

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles blanched. Shadow was saying to get back, they had to create a hole in the barrier between dimensions. Anything could happen there!

"The problem is that this will require an immense amount of energy," Shadow finished.

The implications were strong. There was only one thing that all of them knew was capable of harnessing that much power: the Chaos Emeralds.

"So, you mean we have to do like some Chaos Control?"

"No, not Chaos Control," Shadow said, his voice turning sharp. "Chaos Control is indeed very powerful, but it cannot make a tear in the continuum. Chaos Control alone is _insufficient_!"

"Shadow," said Knuckles, his voice edged with worry and somberness. "Do you realize what might happen if we tear a hole in the time-space continuum?"

"Yes, Knuckles," Shadow replied quickly. "However, I have a hypothesis. If we find the Chaos Emeralds or the Talismans of Essence, we might be able to manipulate the tear like Chaos Control. We will need two Chaos Emeralds or Talismans of Essence to do this."

"What are Talismans of Essence, and what do they have to do with this?" Tails asked.

"I have discovered that the Talismans of Essence behave on the same level as Chaos Emeralds. I was able to perform Chaos Control and Chaos Relocate with one."

Knuckles' eyes widened, and Tails stared as if he should have realized. Sonic didn't seem the least bit surprised. "That makes sense," he said. "I had the Talisman of Fire before and the stone looks an awful lot like a Chaos Emerald."

"Same for the Talisman of the Earth, the one I found. I have reason to believe that the Chaos Emeralds when they came to this world merely either became the Talismans of Essence or merged with the Talismans."

"I figured something of the same," Sonic replied. "So, the trick is to find the Chaos Emeralds."

"Leave that to me," Rouge said. "I can find jewels better then anyone on Möbius."

Knuckles was quick to interject. "Yeah, whatever. You couldn't find the Master Emerald pieces and I was able to find every single one. I can find a Chaos Emerald better then you can..."

"We shall see, Knucky..." Rouge replied, followed by a throated laugh.

"I suggest we leave this place," Shadow said. "We need to find the Chaos Emeralds as quickly as possible. The time-space continuum should still be relatively unstable from two tears that have been torn into it. The more stable it becomes, the more energy we will need."

"Okay, Shadow. Looks like we're going to have to work together to get out of this place," Sonic said.

Shadow only nodded.

"Then let's go!" Tails said.

The five began the trek to escape this base. As they travelled, Sonic felt a rock in his stomach. If this is what the base looked like...what about...Soleanna?

- - - - -

Amy was hopelessly lost. The red-garbed and pink-furred hedgehog had managed to curb her carsickness and growing nervousness as she was transported in her box up to Dr. Kintobor's base, which she later discovered to be called White Acropolis. Judging by how cold it was and seeing the snow, it was an apt name. Once she felt that her box was now left alone after being moved about a second time, she escaped her box and picked through the warehouse to the gate, hammer at the ready.

Now she was wondering blindly through a strange base, ducking through hallways and travelling slowly, as if she expected the next step to be her last. You never really knew with an enemy's base; they could have weapons built into the walls that would blast you into oblivion before any questions were asked.

She had come up to this base to look for Sonic and warn him about what Silver was trying to do to him, and why, but from the looks of things, she looked to be in trouble. Several times, she nearly was in big trouble. If she wasn't so careful and peered around every corner she came across, she would've been caught much sooner before now. As it was, she escaped capture with her constant care nearly a dozen times. Luck or God was on her side tonight.

One time was almost too much for this poor girl, let along a dozen times; she was feeling the wear of this constant sneaking, and was opting to withdraw.

"Perhaps I should just go real quite-like before I actually do get spotted," she said quietly to herself.

It took her a few minutes to convince herself to follow her own advice, and when she did she was still presented with the problem of getting back. "Oh, darn it. This would never happen to Sonic!" She continued to roam the halls, looking for some kind of map readout, just so she can find her way back to the warehouses. There were freighters going back and forth to Soleanna, so getting back would be just as easy as getting here.

It was in her roamings when she encountered the Princess of Soleanna.

Just a few moments ago, Elise had been praying locked inside her gloriously decorated chamber for what may have been hours, but time was currently meaningless to her. As she prayed, something Sonic had said echoed through her mind like a loud songbird in a vast canyon.

"Nothing actually starts unless you actually do it. Worrying is a waste of time. Take it from me, Elise. If you've got time to worry, you've got loads of time to get up and run like the wind."

She had understood it then, and now it had more meaning. She wasn't so powerless after all! She could resist. Dr. Kintobor wanted her power, is that it? Well, he would have to take it from her.

Another fanatic idea popped into her head. What if she could escape? If there was a will, there was a way. Her gaze fell to the door. Kintobor was smoldering with rage when he found out that one of the Talismans of Essence he had obtained was stolen while he was preoccupied with warping Sonic and his friends to an undetermined place in time. Was there the slightest chance that he neglected to lock it?

She didn't know if it was luck or her god Solaris that inspired her to try the lock, but she thanked one or the other because the door was not latched properly. Quietly and ever so softly, she pushed the door. The hinges creaked slightly, and she stopped. Breathlessly, he waited for two agonizing minutes to see if a robot had heard the noise or not. Nothing came, so she opened it more. Once the door was open wide enough for her to slither out, she slipped through the door and out into the hall.

The metal and grey hall sharply contrasted the plush and velvet room she was kept in; Elise had taken just a few steps when she grew alarmingly aware on how much noise her walking made while she was wearing her high-heeled shoes. She remedied this by leaning against the wall and sliding off her shoes. The floor was cold, but bearable. If she had to bear this to escape, that was fine with her.

She stealthily whisked down the halls, her feet now making no noise against the metal-tiled floor. Surprisingly, there were very few guards, and Elise was able to get past them without incident.

She had just escaped Cell Block 17 when she ran into Amy Rose, who like herself was roaming the halls.

"Oh!" Elise cried out in surprise, but quietly.

Amy blinked in surprise. She didn't expect to run into someone else here. For a few seconds, both stared dumbly at each other; the human wondering where the pink hedgehog came from, and the pink hedgehog wondering where the human came from.

Before anything could be done, alarms started blaring through the halls, and a computer voice was announcing the reason. "Alert! Prisoner has escaped from Cell Block 17! All available units search out the prisoner immediately! Alert! Prisoner has escaped from Cell Block 17!"

"Quick!" Amy said. "This way!"

"Ok!" Elise replied.

Amy took Elise by the hand and both began running down the hall. They could hear the robots clanging around some distance behind, but neither could tell if they were actually following them or just happened to be down the hall searching.

"We have to get to the warehouse!" Amy said. "There are freighters that go back and forth to Soleanna. We can hitch a ride there!"

Elise nodded wordlessly. Seemed like a good plan.

Suddenly, Amy skidded to a stop and so did Elise.

"Robots! Ahead of us!" Amy said.

Elise's eyes roamed the hall for a hiding place in near-panic, and her eyes rested on a door to their side. "Let's try this door!" Letting go of Amy's hand, she tried the door. Locked. "It's locked! What do we do now?"

"Stand back!"

Elise by sheer instinct stood away from the door, and it was a good thing too. Amy whipped out a really large hammer that complimented her colors, and with a cry of attack and a hefty swing, she smacked the hammer into the door. It shuddered and opened, the lock breaking.

"Get in!" Amy said.

Elise didn't need any further encouragement. Amy followed in one-half second later and shut the door behind them. The room was dark; the only light came from the small window in the door. From the small amount of light, they both determined it was a storage room of some sort. There was a desk covered with some boxes, and the walls were lined with unmarked boxes from floor to ceiling. Both listened as the loud metallic thumping of robots walking was heard from outside the door. Not too much later, they subsided. Soon, the only noise was the alarms.

"Ok, sounds like they're gone," Amy managed to breathe.

Elise was sitting down, so she wouldn't be visible in the window. "Okay." She got up, when something caught her eye. Something was shedding a slight bluish-light on the desk. Slowly getting up, she looked to see what it was. It was behind some of the boxes. Moving them aside, she found that she was staring into the cool blue light of the Talisman of Water, one of the Eight.

There was a creak of hinges, and the door swung open. Amy peered out. "Coast is clear. Let's go," she whispered.

Elise snatched up the talisman and followed Amy out the door. One talisman was stolen from the Doctor today, and Elise figured that she could delay his plans even more by stealing another one.

Several minutes of running through the halls later, they found themselves in one of the warehouses by pure luck. Even luckier, a freighter was being emptied, almost ready for a trip back to Soleanna for another load. Luckier still, the guards that were patrolling the warehouse had left to find the escaped prisoner from Cell Block C-17.

"We have to get on that freighter. It'll take us back to Soleanna!"

"But there are still those robots loading and unloading those boxes," Elise said, pointing out the worker robots.

"There are only two of them, and once we get inside, we'll hide in the boxes that they put on, but we have to be quiet."

Amy and Elise slunk through the piles of boxes and crates, careful to not attract the attention of the remaining robots. Neither of the two was certain that these worker robots were armed, and neither of them wanted to find out the hard way. Thankfully for the two, they did not encounter any trouble, and boarded the freighter without event. The robots seemed to lack the programming to interact with people so they seemed to not mind the presence of a human and a hedgehog boarding their freighter; they just worked on industrially and tirelessly.

"They seem to be ignoring us," Amy said, observing the robots' behavior. "That's nice."

"It's good for us," Elise breathed. "I didn't think it would be this easy..."

Amy shrugged. "Well, now we just sit back and enjoy the ride."

- - - - -

Silver and Blaze were wondering the outer buildings of the base, looking for the Iblis Trigger, when the alarms had gone off, announcing that a prisoner had escaped from Cell Block C-17.

"Man, things are really exciting today," Silver said wistfully. Just a few moments before, both Blaze and he were batting the EG-1000 Genesis.

"That must be the princess escaping," Blaze said deductively. "The princess was captured by Dr. Kintobor at the Festival of the Sun I heard. She must be trying to escape...or...the Iblis Trigger is rescuing her."

Silver cast a glance at Blaze. That could be very well true. "Let's go find out."

Blaze started on down the halls, and Silver took a few steps after her when something caught his eye. It was the Talisman of Light in his hands...was it flickering?

Before he knew it, his eyes were overloaded by a bright light emitted from the jewel of the talisman. Shutting his eyes tight, he dropped the Talisman of Light to the floor and threw his hands before his face to shield his eyes from the light as much as possible. Once he dared to open them again, he found that he was now standing on...nothing! He felt like he was standing on something, but everything was white all around him. For all reason and comprehension, there were no walls, ceiling or floor that he could see. It was all just white nothingness. It was very unreal and made Silver uneasy.

"Hello!" Silver called. Not even an echo answered. He called out again, "Hello!?" No response again. "What the heck is this?" Silver wandered around in a full circle, half-expecting to start falling through this nothingness, but even though he could not see it, he could feel solid ground underneath him.

His foot interacted with something solid, causing Silver to look down. There resting at his feet was the Talisman of Light. Was it there this entire time or did it just appear there? He picked it up, and was suddenly aware on how different it felt, for somehow, it kept wanting to point one direction and one direction only. Experimentally, Silver tried bending it away from that direction and found he was meeting strong resistance. It was like a dipole magnet reacting to another: one pole would only attract to the other's opposite pole and would not accept any other.

Silver got an inkling that it was acting like a compass of some sort, always pointing one direction, north (or south depending on which hemisphere you reside on). Curiosity bit Silver like a pack of fleas, and it was just as itchy. Using the talisman as the compass point, he walked in the direction it was so attracted to, hoping to find something to explain its behavior.

He felt like he was walking for several minutes when he came upon a plain covered in deep-red flowers; there was no soil that it was growing on or so that Silver could see. The smell soon reached him and it suddenly made him feel peaceful. Kneeling down, he studied the plants: the flowers were many but small and clomped together, looking like a deep red wool duster, while the leaves in great contrast were larger and flushed with green, but the rims were blood-red.

Silver didn't think he had ever seen a more beautiful flower, but he never had actually seen that many. Just the same, that didn't take away from these flowers' collective beauty. Hesitantly and carefully, as if about to handle a glass chandelier, he stroked the flowers and discovered that they were very soft. It was simply amazing...

"The amaranths are beautiful, aren't they?"

Silver jumped from this unexpected voice that seemed to come from nowhere. His heart racing, he looked towards the source, and saw a young Echidna-girl, garbed in what looked to be ancient-looking attire, strengthened by the jeweled head-band.

She was quick to apologize. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

Silver was trying to calm his pounding heart, but managed to reply, "It's okay. I didn't see you there. What did you call them?"

"Amaranths. It's a simply beautiful plant that grows and never dies. It also act as some of our food here."

Silver stroked the flowers again. "These are food?"

"Yes, the seeds from the amaranth are like wheat. It serves as our bread."

Silver's mouth formed a perfect _o_ from this understanding. He soon felt the sensation of loss of blood in his legs from being hunched over and standing on the balls of his feet for so long. Standing up to let the blood flow be restored, he soon discovered that the girl was shorter then he was, possibly contributed partially by his flaring forelock. Unconsciously stroking his aforementioned forelock, he asked, "Where am I?"

"It's simply called the Promised Land," said the girl.

"Promised?" asked Silver. "To who?"

"To whoever has a claim to it."

Silver blinked. That was just plain vague.

"The Divine One always gives a claim to whoever asks him."

"The Divine One?"

"You don't know him?" Her face was touched by a hint of surprise.

Silver couldn't recall anyone called that, and said so.

"He is a kind and gracious Person. He loves all soul-kind regardless on what they have done, and it is his wish that everyone be in his family. Sadly, not everyone wants to be a part of his family."

"Why not?"

A pained expression spasmed across the she-Echidna's face.

"I wish I knew..." This must've been a great discomfort for her, for he quickly changed the subject. "How did you get here? Not many people come this way..."

Silver's mind had to switch gears before answering. "Uh...I actually don't know. This thing here pointed the way here and I just followed it."

The girl took a look at the talisman in Silver's hand, and was admiring its white glow, which was still evident in this brightly lit place. "Oh, you were called here."

"Huh?" Silver looked quizzical.

"I can't say much about it, for I don't know much about it. Come!"

The girl took Silver by the hand and led him through the amaranth field. As they went, Silver looked around at all the amaranth that was growing, soon seeing different-colored flowers of amaranth, ranging from light violet like Blaze's fur to a very deep red. As they traveled, the whiteness soon grew to other colors, melting into existence like a painting in progress. Silver saw the sky turn blue, a nice relaxing blue which made the sky that he had seen in his time's past dull and grey. Trees rose up and ponds dotted the surface around. The ponds were especially pretty, looking as if they were made of liquid glass, shimmering like silver. The air was simply singing with the voice of songbirds. Could anything be more beautiful then this place?

Soon enough, they came upon a shrine that seemed to be made of white marble. It was built like a pyramid, but covered with a marble canopy at the top. At its zenith was the biggest jewel that Silver had ever seen. It was as big as a boulder and shimmering green; made Silver feel really small. The girl must've seen it a lot as she didn't seem to be surprised at its sheer size. Silver soon noticed there was another Echidna, standing beside the giant jewel. Contrasting much with the younger girl, he stood taller then Silver; he was a dark violet color, his spines were rimmed with smaller spines as if he didn't keep the best care of his hair, and appeared aged, but seemed fit enough to rival a younger. One distinctive feature on this older Echidna was a crescent-shaped mark on his chest.

"Welcome, young Silver," he said, his voice deep and rick with wisdom.

"How do you know my name?" Silver asked.

The elder Echidna smiled. "We have been observing you for some time."

Silver didn't know if he should feel uncomfortable, or reassured that someone was always watching out for him.

"He was called here, my elder," the younger said to the elder.

"Indeed."

Silver couldn't stand it. "What are you two talking about? Why was I called here?"

"Patience, young one. In time, you shall understand it all, but for now, you must rest on the little knowledge that I am about to pass to you..."

Silver blinked. This was just getting weirder.

"I leave you with these words: continue on your quest in the past, for with it you will understand it all, but beware the one who calls himself "The Dark." He seeks nothing but ill for you. Now, you may go."

"Silver!" said a familiar voice.

Silver blinked, and found himself lying on the metal floor inside Dr. Kintobor's base. Blaze was standing over him and apparently was trying to wake him up. The Talisman of Light was lying undisturbed at his side.

"Wha--? Blaze?" Silver struggled to speak. Whatever he just went through had drained him.

"Silver, what happened? I turn my back for a few seconds and the next thing I know, you're sprawled out on the ground!" Blaze seemed slightly agitated, but it was mixed with worry for her friend and colleague.

Silver sat up--boy, did his head feel weird--and blinked in the harsh fluorescent lighting of the hallway. The blaring alarms were still going. Was he out for long? What did he just see? Should he tell Blaze about it?

He soon felt that Blaze wouldn't understand what had happened to him, so decided not to tell her. Picking up the Talisman of Light beside him. He lied with "I guess I tripped or something." He quickly felt remorse for lying to her.

Blaze saw through it, but reasoned that Silver didn't want to talk about it. "Silver..." she said, implying that she knew that the white hedgehog wasn't saying everything.

"I'm fine," Silver said. He got up and leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths. Blaze crossed her arms and shook her head slightly. "C'mon, Blaze, let's go."

Silver walked on down the hall, but kept one hand brushing the wall in case a dizzy spell would come along. Blaze remained behind for a little bit, staring after him.

_Silver, I know something happened_, she thought. _You saw something, and I'll find out what. It's not healthy to clam up._

Blaze closed her eyes and sighed, then took off at a walk after the white hedgehog.


	13. Chapter 13: The Dead City

**Chapter 13: The Dead City**  
--

Five figures stood on the smoldering remains of a hilltop, looking down at what was once a prominent and beautiful city; now it was a smoldering ruin, black and red clouds of despair constantly choking any life and hope out of the dead city. To say the least, the devastation that these five had seen in the former White Acropolis Base was mild compared to the apocalyptic wasteland this city now was.

"Man, I wonder what happened in the time we jumped through to cause this!" Sonic said wistfully, kicking a loose rock out of his way.

"I can assume that the Flames of Disaster were unleashed," Shadow said plainly.

Sonic looked at Shadow, and had to agree that was a valid assumption. He knew about the Flames of Disaster from the account Elise had told her.

"So, this is what Dr. Kintobor was after?" Sonic motioned to the dead city. "He just wanted to nuke the world?"

"I don't think it's that simple," Tails said. "He has a time machine after all; why waste that?"

"Tails is right," Shadow said. "The Flames of Disaster are just part of the equation of what Dr. Kintobor was after, but it could be determined that the Flames of Disaster were uncontrollable and therefore..." Shadow motioned to the city, saying no more.

"It has been roughly two-hundred years since the time we had been erased from," Rouge said. "If something happened and was over with, it would've been rebuilt long before now. I'm guessing something is still keeping the city this way."

"Or no one is around to rebuild because they're all dead," Knuckles said morbidly, which gave Tails the creeps.

"No," Sonic said suddenly. "I think people are still around..."

Knuckles looked at Sonic. "How can you be so sure?"

"Well, it's going to sound really strange, but I guess you'll guys see him sooner or later..."

Sonic launched into an account where he met Silver in Soleanna, emphasizing the fact that he claimed that he, Sonic, destroyed his future, judging from the fact he said "for the sake of the future." After finishing, everyone was silent for several seconds. All that could be heard was the fell wind blowing through the wasteland.

"Let me get this straight:" Knuckles began. "You met this psychokinetic white hedgehog guy who claims to be from the future, and he practically wants to hang you by your entrails because he thinks you did THIS!?" Knuckles motioned to the dead city below.

Sonic, blinking at Knuckles' choice of words, replied slowly with, "Ye-es, I guess you can say that."

"Well, I call bullcrap," Knuckles said. "He probably just hates your guts and is making up the excuse to nail you."

"I am not so sure," Shadow said. "If there was a time machine in the time we had left, it would not be illogical to assume that one could exist in this time."

Knuckles grunted, showing that Shadow's speculation was a just one, but his pride wasn't about to let him admit that.

"If that is true, we can search for it as well as the Chaos Emeralds," Tails said. "If we can't find one, we can find the other."

"Good thinking, Tails," Sonic said, flashing a thumbs-up. "Let's get cracking and find those Chaos Emeralds or a time machine. I can't stand the thought that the future looks like it. It flat out sucks!"

"So you've said before, good-looking," Rouge replied, a hint of veiled seductive nature bleeding out.

Sonic scratched the back of his head; a red tint was slowly appearing on his face and a bead of sweat appearing, while Tails was trying to keep a straight face. Both Knuckles and Shadow looked annoyed.

"All right, all right," Knuckles said, exasperated. "Let's get going."

After some further discussion, it was deemed best that the group would split into two: Shadow and Rouge in one; Sonic, Tails and Knuckles in another. Both teams remained together until they reached the outskirts of the city, where the troupe split.

"So, where should we look first?" Sonic said wistfully.

"Just start looking," Knuckles growled.

Sonic looked mischievous. "Gee, I heard that Snow White was missing one of her seven Dwarfs, and I think his name was Grumpy!"

Knuckles knew exactly what Sonic was implying and wasn't about to take it. He swung a wild fist at Sonic, but the hedgehog knew that he would do that and stepped aside out of reach. Tails stifled a laugh, and Knuckles grew more agitated.

"You think this is funny, Sonic?" Knuckles teeth were bared in agitation.

"No, they way you're overreacting is," Sonic said, smiling.

A growling sound from Knuckles; Sonic knew he was pushing Knuckles, but Sonic knew that the Echidna was a real hard-head and never learned how to chill, a polar opposite of Sonic, who himself possessed a short-temper, but seemed in a constant state of playfulness.

"I an NOT overreacting!" Knuckles exclaimed.

Tails thought this was a good time to back away; fights between Sonic and Knuckles were fantastic to watch and you never wanted to get too close as an innocent bystander.

"You're just making yourself look more ridiculous," Sonic said, grinning even more.

"Shut up!" Knuckles shouted. "I don't need you lip more then I need a tattoo! Now shut the hell up or I'm going to break that flapping jaw of yours, Sonic!"

Sonic wasn't showing any remorse. "Whatever."

Knuckles snorted loudly and walked on, eyes to the ground and face distorted by fury. Tails rejoined Sonic at his side. "Gee, Sonic, you really shouldn't make Knuckles so mad."

"What, and miss out on all the fun?" Sonic replied. "Although, he did have something going there..." Sonic rubbed a finger underneath his nose.

Tails blinked. "What? What did he say?"

"I don't think a tattoo would hurt him; might suit him..." Sonic snickered.

"Oh, brother..." Tails sighed.

Knuckles was quite a ways ahead now, so Sonic and Tails had to jog to catch up with him. When they had caught up with him, they could tell he was still venting. _He really is quite a sorehead_, Sonic thought. Inwardly, he was sorry that he made Knuckles so miserable, but his ego was snorting it off saying that Knuckles just gets mad, so Sonic kept quiet.

Something caught Sonic's eye ahead but to the right. It looked to be a red fiery glow, obscured by the mounds of rubble. _What the heck?_ Sonic thought. Picking up the pace, he veered towards the right and began to scale the piles of rubble in his way.

"Sonic?" Tails said, noticing the hedgehog travelling of at a tangent.

Knuckles looked on wordlessly at Sonic, teeth and fists clenched. _What is that punk up to now?_

"Wow!" Sonic exclaimed. "Check this out!"

Tails snapped his two tails around and spun them like helicopter blades, lifting him off the ground. Drifting towards the hedgehog, he asked "What's up, Sonic?" just as he landed beside him.

Sonic pointed forwards, and Tails looked and saw what had caught Sonic's attention. "What...is that!?"

Knuckles, against his will, was bitten by curiosity and he soon found himself scrambling up the loose rubble to see what was so captivating. Once he saw it, he had to admit that it was truly awe-inspiring. A great distance away, there was a column of fire burning high, twisting around like a tornado. It was so tall that it towered even over the high buildings that were still standing. "What's that?" Knuckles said.

Sonic's gaze was fixed to the fire devil. "I haven't got a clue, but I intend to find out." Sonic leapt off of the pile of rubble to the broken pavement below.

"Sonic!" Tails cried after him. "What about finding a way back?"

"Tails is right," Knuckles said matter-of-factly. "We have to keep searching for the Chaos Emeralds!"

"I know," Sonic said, not at all distracted. "But I want to know what that is."

"Sonic, don't you even care that we're stranded in time!?" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Of course I am!" Sonic shouted back. "I'm just not making a big deal about it!"

"It IS a big deal!"

"That's what you think," Sonic said. "There really isn't any hurry."

"And what do you mean by that?" Knuckles said, trying to control his building rage.

"When we make the rift, we can jump to whatever time we want. We could even reappear in the good old doctor's base literally a few minutes after he sent us here. Now that would be a kick!"

Knuckles was fuming. "You know what the problem with you is?"

Sonic's crossed his arms, pretending to look agitated. "What?"

"Your priorities are screwed up, that's WHAT! Everything is a game to you! Can't you take something seriously for ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!?" Knuckles said, building ferocity in his voice as he said these words. Crying out in pure agitation, Knuckles stormed off, punching a ruined wall as he past. Sonic and Tails watched as it collapsed in a cloud of dust.

Tails looked at Sonic, almost disapprovingly.

"What?" Sonic said.

"Sonic, can't we just forget about that and find the Chaos Emeralds?"

"It's okay, Tails," Sonic said. "Trust me. We'll get back right as rain soon enough. There's something about that fire twister thing that is getting me, and I intend to find out what the heck it is and what I should do about it."

Tails just sighed.

"C'mon, buddy. I'm not asking you to come with me, you know..."

"You're not?"

"No! You're old enough to make your own decisions. I'll be going to check this thing out because I want to. I'm not going to drag you along if you don't want to..."

Tails blinked. Sonic wasn't treating him like a kid, even though he was only fourteen years old.

"Well, I'd like to go with you Sonic, but I keep feeling that I really should keep looking for the Chaos Emeralds."

Sonic looked at Tails for a brief second, and then shrugged. "Your call. Happy hunting, Tails!" Sonic turned right around and dashed away in a blue blur. Tails looked on after him, wincing at a twinge of guilt that was poking him after he turned Sonic down. Sonic had said he should make his own decision, and that he would respect his decision. Sonic seemed to be easy about it, though.

"Be careful, Sonic..." Tails said. The fox then looked for Knuckles, found him about fifty yards away, and flew after him. Tails hoped Knuckles won't take his angry out on him you could never know.

As for Sonic, he would soon realize that it was probably a good thing that Tails decided not to come with him.

- - - - -

Shadow and Rouge were digging through the remains of what might have been an office building, judging only by the fact it was a tall skyscraper and that the room layout on each floor was dictated by repetition of design and layout. They weren't interested in that however; Rouge had detected either a Chaos Emerald or a Talisman of Essence deep within the bowels of this ruined building. Neither knew how structurally sound the building was, but if it held for over two-hundred years, it could probably hold for more.

The hard part was determining the exact level that the Chaos Emerald was located. Rouge's Chaos Emerald tracker could detect a Chaos Emerald on a two-dimensional planar representation to the utmost precision on the X and Y axes, but when it came to the depth on a three-dimensional space (Z-axis), it was no help. The best way to rectify the disadvantage was, by trial and error, to plainly explore each floor until they would happen to encounter it. This was easier said then done as they had soon found out; whatever calamity befell this city made huge messes, and a lot of the stairwells leading from floor to floor were next to useless as large chunks were missing from it, making conventional passage impossible.

If they were not certain that the Chaos Emerald was here, they likely would have given up by now, but Rouge's tracker hasn't ever lied or been mistaken, so it's somewhere in this building. They would find it...one way or another.

"Shadow," Rouge said.

"What is it?" He answered in his usual quiet and oily voice.

"You mentioned that the Flames of Disaster might be responsible for what made this time the way it is," Rouge began. "Do you know what the Flames of Disaster are?"

Shadow closed his eyes and paused, considering a response. "Vaguely. In their religious texts that I had encountered on, the Flames of Disaster were simply described as the fury of Solaris, their sun god. I can't say I believe in that dogma, but Dr. Kintobor sees that it is real and seeking to utilize that power." Shadow again close his eyes and crossed his arms. "I don't believe that they are from a god though."

"Do you believe in God, Shadow?" Rouge asked. It wasn't a serious question; she just wanted to keep Shadow talking. He talks far too little due to his brooding.

"Ping the Chaos Emerald," Shadow said, ignoring the question.

Rouge batted her eyes at Shadow's quick answer, but looked at her tracker just the same. Walking to where it pointed, she made a quick look around. "Not on this floor."

"Very well, we'll proceed to the next floor."

_You're not getting out of this one, Shadow_, Rouge thought. "So, do you?"

"Do I what?"

Rouge pretended to look annoyed. "Believe in God?"

"Why?"

Rouge shrugged. "Just curious. You don't really talk about anything."

Shadow snorted. "No. I don't."

Rouge didn't seem to care. "Well, I do, but he doesn't do a thing for us now. We can take care of ourselves, so we don't need him."

Shadow didn't answer. It was no sense in replying, as his atheistic view and Rouge's agnostic view were virtually the same. "This is pointless," said Shadow finally. "We need to find that Chaos Emerald."

"Ok, handsome," Rouge said, dropping the subject at once.

Neither said anything for two more floors, when they finally hit pay dirt. The tracker wasn't even necessary as what they were seeking was lying in plain sight, glowing a steady bright green.

"Ah! A Chaos Emerald!" Rouge said, fluttering ahead of Shadow and scooped it up, admiring its chartreuse glow.

Shadow tromped up behind her and was looking around. They have their Chaos Emerald now so there was no point in staying.

Rouge's ears suddenly perked. Shadow saw this and tensed. Being a bat, Rouge had an uncanny sense of hearing, and could hear the faintest of sounds that could not be detected by many other creatures. Shadow's own ears perked, searching for any detection of a noisy disturbance. His alertness was so peaked that he even noticed that a small seemingly-insignificant piece of rubble drop from the ceiling and bounce along the ground. Cursing, he grabbed Rouge and snatched at it before Rouge was able to protest.

"Chaos Control!"

Shadow and Rouge reappeared outside the building, and both could hear a rumbling noise coming from the building. It was on the verge of complete collapse. Grasping the Emerald again, Shadow Chaos Controlled farther away to steer clear of the backwash of debris that would arise as the building fell. Now about three hundred feet away, they watched in hypnotized horror as the building collapsed from top to bottom. The metal beams, weak from extended exposure to the harsh elements folded like an accordion, and the momentum of this movement brought the top-weight of the building to crash down upon it. It was a true sight to behold, watching as the top collapse straight down and in, while the bottom blew outwards. Despite the chaos, it was truly orderly.

"I wonder what made it collapse," Rouge said.

"Something must have disturbed the infrastructure of the building," Shadow started, his voice rising slightly in alert. "But in order for it to collapse like that, something would either have to have smashing into it from the top or from the side at just the right velocity." Shadow was good at general instant calculations, so a quick physics question was second nature to him. "But what...and who?"

Rouge said nothing. She had no idea. "Well, at least we found the Chaos Emerald." She reached out to take it from Shadow, but the black hedgehog held it out of reach.

"I can hold this just as easily as you," Shadow said, ears flattening.

Rouge narrowed her eyes at Shadow. If there was one thing she liked, it was holding a precious gem in her hands, especially a Chaos Emerald. She was robbed of this now, and it agitated her.

A noise of motion rumbled through the ruin, causing Shadow and Rouge to turn quickly towards the sound. Whatever made the noise was hidden from view by mounds of rubble.

Instinctively and automatically on guard, Shadow stalked forwards slowly and carefully, as if each step would make the ground give way underneath him; he clutched the Chaos Emerald, fingers like talons. The Chaos Emerald started to glow hotter, somehow sensing Shadow's alertness; if he needed it, it would comply with his wishes.

Rouge's wings unfolded slightly, ready for a quick flight if necessary. She would fly away a distance, but she would be ready if Shadow needed the assistance.

More movement. Shadow tensed and Rouge froze. Both soon received a strange impression that whoever was making that noise was trying to remain hidden but was struggling. Shadow moved ever so slower, clutching the Chaos Emerald within his hand ever so tightly. A large piece of broken concrete, wedged upwards like a wall, stood as a grim barrier between Shadow and whatever was stirring.

Shadow followed the wall, his free hand sliding against the wall. There was no more noise of motion from the mysterious being. Ironically, that made Shadow nervous. Now hugging the wall, he walked sideways along it, his fingers snaking along the wall like millipedes on the run. Eventually, he reached the end of the cement pavement-wall. Here, he halted and considered his options. He could wait here and wait for this mystery person to come out on his own, or he could he could peer around the corner to see if a glance could determine if it was a friend or foe...or he could leap out and face the mystery person full front. That one seemed to appeal to Shadow the most, although to most creatures, that was a foolhardy action...but Shadow lived to defy foolhardy.

Rouge didn't know what Shadow was thinking at first, but got a really big hint as Shadow seemed to crouch just a hair lower then usual. Rouge had seen him in that posture before; it was his pre-attack signal.

Shadow braced himself for the leap, grasped the Emerald tighter, and counted in his head to three. Then, like a ghost, Shadow leapt clear around the wall, turned a rough one-hundred and eighty degrees and landed in a crouch. He found himself looking down a barrel of a firearm, judging by the build, a shotgun, a lethal weapon at close range.

The bearer of the firearm was a sight to be seen for sure. Despite his dirty complexion, Shadow could tell it was a human, and judging by the sorry state he was in, he had seen a lot of action.

For several seconds, Shadow and the gun-bared human had a standoff; neither didn't want to make any sudden moves, otherwise he might provoke an unnecessary attack from the other. Shadow was studying the human, eyes slowly travelling from the tip of the barrel, stopping at the hand bearing the gun, fingers lacing around the trigger. One hand? The weapon being a shotgun, holding one with one hand ready at the trigger takes an incredible amount of strength due to their kick-back. Shadow knew only one person who could do that.

Suddenly, Shadow's eyes darted to meet the human's eyes. They were venom-yellow. Just as quickly, the hedgehog's eyes darted to one of the human's arms. Half of it was made of metal, heavily tarnished from much use.

"Viper?" Shadow said in half-shock. What had happened to his man?

The human's yellow eyes flashed in what the black hedgehog had learned to be a great shock, as if he just saw someone that he had known to be dead for years upon years, and now he's seeing him in the flesh, breathing and talking. "Shadow!" the human said, his voice in a broken hiss. He must not have had water recently, and was suffering from mild dehydration. "How the hell did you get out?"

Shadow blinked. Get out of what?

Rouge, who was still on the blind side of the wall, had not seen what was going on. Curiosity got the better of the white bat and she walked around the wall, surmising that Shadow had not met anything harmful. "Shadow, what's going--" Rouge's words died on her lips as she saw the human.

If the human's shock of seeing Shadow was apparent enough, seeing Rouge was an even bigger shock to say the least, for it was as obvious as neon lights shimmering on a starless midnight; almost as quickly, the surprise faded to confusion. The human's eyes darted from Rouge, then Shadow, then back again. "What the hell is--" the human, dubbed Viper, caught his tongue, as if something dawned on him. "You're from the past..."

Shadow relaxed his posture, crossing his arms. "I see your reasoning has not diminished," Shadow breathed, then said matter-of-factly, "You've been surviving in this for nearly two-hundred years."

Viper coughed. "Damn straight I have."

Rouge was still in shock of seeing Viper, apparently now over two-hundred years old, but in his current look, despite all the wear and tear of exile, he appeared to be at least thirty. The white bat inspected the human from where he stood, and could see that he definitely had seen extensive sufferable conditions to say the least. Viper's eyes still gleamed with the same venom-like gold color and still seemed to pierce past normal vision as before, but everything else about him was alien. Viper's usual dark-brown (almost black) hair was bleached to a sandy color, but specks of darker hair were visible underneath. Stubble laced down his jaw-line, splitting near the chin to continue under and over the mouth. Viper never let facial hair grow, so seeing it on him was a shock. His left arm (half-metal) was usually covered on a thick leather oversized glove, but this was gone (lost?), so the arm was now exposed to the elements and it showed extended tarnish, dirt and dust were caught in the crevices. His clothing was torn from heavy battle and his flesh (whatever shown) was matted with ash, dirt and occasionally clotted gashes and cuts that need two-digit amounts of stitches. His weapons, although also matted with ash and dust, were in better condition then their wielder.

Viper's eyes once again danced back and forth from Shadow and Rouge. "Dare I ask how you two got stranded in hell?"

Shadow nodded first, and then answered. "We met a character named Mephiles and he sent us through a spatial rift, and we came to in the ruins of the Doctor's White Acropolis Base."

At the mention of Mephiles, Viper's eyes went distant for the briefest of seconds, as if seeing something in his mind.

"He says he knows me," Shadow said. "Do you know him?"

Viper regarded Shadow. In front of him was a shade of the amnesiac hedgehog that he had tracked and fought during the Black Arm Invasion so long ago (to him), overshadowed by Shadow himself. Viper wondered at the wisdom of saying what he knew, despite not having all the answers.

"I haven't heard of anyone by that name..." Viper said, not willing to say any more.

"Viper..." Rouge started, and she was met with an icy look. Apparently his disdain for Rouge had not died despite two-hundred years. Rouge wasn't deterred. "...what had happened to this place."

Viper exhaled, almost coughing. "What happened? The Flames of Disaster happened, that's what happened. The Princess of Soleanna was killed, although I don't know how, and it pissed off Solaris. You can basically the whole planet was nuked. And that's not all. To make sure none of us pick up the pieces and live, he unleashed a bastard demon from hell...Iblis."

Shadow and Rouge looked at each other. The Princess was killed?

"The only reason why there are some of us still alive is because we can put down Iblis...for a time. This we have done over and over. We had hoped to find a way to destroy him once and for all, but as far as I know, there is no way." Viper coughed again.

"We are looking for the Chaos Emeralds," Shadow said, changing the subject. "With them, we can probably get back to our own time. Have you per chance found any?"

Viper shook his head. "The only one I've seen is that one you've carried. I had wondered if they were still around..."

"Hey," Rouge said suddenly. "What's that?" She pointed towards a glow in the sky.

Shadow looked to where Rouge was pointed. Sure enough, there was a strange glow that seemed to twist and churn. The view obscured the source of the light, so Shadow and Rouge climbed a rubble pile to see what it could be. When they saw it, Rouge gasped and Shadow froze. It was a churning whirlwind of fire, sweeping up debris and tossing it out like rag dolls.

The black hedgehog snapped out of his stupor and looked at the tattered human, who had not moved. "Viper, what is that? You know what it is..."

"I'd be damned if I didn't," Viper said. "That..." Viper motioned with a wave of his hand in the glow's general direction. "...is the cause of all of our problems. That...is Iblis. If he's in that whirlwind form, he's not yet complete yet. His real form is butt-ugly."

Shadow and Rouge looked at each other, and then back at the flaming whirlwind. That was the Flames of Disaster, in its raw form. The supernatural destruction of this world...it was truly awe-inspiring.

Both Shadow's and Rouge's communicators chirped in unison, startling both of them. Who'd be calling them in a place like this? Rouge answered hers, and Shadow just ignored his. "Yes, this is Rouge..."

"Rouge, it's Tails. We didn't find a Chaos Emerald yet, but we found...something."

Rouge battered her eyes, half at Tails' mysterious report and half at Tails being able to contact her when he didn't know her frequency code. "What is it?"

"I don't know how to describe it fully...but it's this big gate. It's marked all over with these weird symbols. It's way to the north of the city. I wouldn't bug you about this, but with my Chaos Emerald tracker, I detected a Chaos Emerald somewhere beyond it..."

"Ah, I see now," Rouge said. "Okay, then. We'll be right over. Out."

Rouge turned off her communicator, and turned to Shadow. "Have they found one?"

"Yes...and no..."

Shadow's ears laid back in an annoyed manner. Viper was inclined to feel the same.

"I mean that they have found one, but it is beyond a gate that they can't open. They need our help."

"Right..." Shadow said.

"Go on ahead," Viper said. Both Shadow and Rouge looked at him. "I won't be of any use, plus once you get that Chaos Emerald, you're going to try to get back into the past."

Neither Shadow or Rouge said anything.

"You can do this on your own, but promise me this:" Viper said, leaning forward slightly. "Once you get back, do not allow anything to happen to the Princess. If you don't, this hell won't exist. Promise me that."

Shadow blinked. Viper had never asked him to make a promise like that, but looking at his desperate state, Shadow could understand where he stood. "Understood. I won't allow the Flames of Disaster to happen, and let you or anyone else have to deal with that demon." Turning to Rouge, he said, "Let's go."

Shadow took Rouge's hand and teleported away. Viper was left looking at the spot where they were.

"Shadow, you don't fully understand," Viper said in a dry whisper. "I didn't want you to make that promise for me." A pause. "I wanted you to promise it for you. You'll suffer worse then any of us will if the Flames of Disaster are unleashed..." Viper blinked away his suddenly watering eyes. "I'm sorry...that it had to happen."

- - - - -

Sonic leapt over mounds of rubble doing two-hundred. The city was a warzone of torn up pavement and piles of rubble crusted with concrete, stone and glass. Traveling at high speeds was a dangerous agenda, but Sonic had convinced himself that it couldn't have been anything worse then running through the Final Egg base with all its mazes and traps, just before all hell broke loose in the form of Perfect Chaos.

Screeching to a stop, the blue hedgehog took a good look around the desolate landscape. He thought he heard something. "Hello?" Sonic looked around again. Someone...or something was around here. "Hey, who are you? I won't hurt you!"

Almost immediately, as if on cue, something pounced at Sonic from his right side. Instinctively, he left away from his assailant and spun around. "I take it back..."

What Sonic found himself looking at both shocked and amazed him: it was some kind of lizard creature; it reminded Sonic of a gecko by the way it gripped the ground it walked on. Its insides seemed to be on fire as a fiery-red light leaked through its ash-colored flesh. It was some kind of lesser demon.

"Heh," Sonic said. "Some sort of demon, huh? That's new..."

In response, the demon lizard growled and opened its maw and breathed out a jet of flame. It didn't reach far, and Sonic took it as a show of aggression.

"So, you lookin' to play, huh?" Sonic grinned with a cocky smirk. "Ok, I guess I got time to kill..."

The lesser demon pounced at Sonic again, but Sonic was already on the move. He leaped at the demon, curling into a ball of deadly spines. They met in the air, and the demon screeched a most horrifying scream, and then expired in an explosion of fire and ash. Sonic landed on his feet, coughing as he inhaled some of the scratchy ash. He looked behind him where he had destroyed the lesser demon. "That's it?" he said, observing the cloud of ash and fiery sparks fluttered to the pavement. Finally, with a shrug, he said, "That was a letdown. I was kinda hoping for more then a couple of sparks."

More growling sounds floated towards him like a seeping mist, causing Sonic to spin around, every inch the expecting warrior. There were probably one or two dozen more of the lesser demon lizard things moving towards him. Sonic crossed his arms and watched them advance; they must've heard the commotion and came to investigate.

Sonic chuckled, the kind he chuckled every time he met a foe that the hedgehog knew he could whip with two hands tied behind his back. "Well, here comes the welcoming committee."

A little over two minutes later, Sonic left the scene coated in ash and sneezed from all the ash in the air. "Sorry to wreck the party, dudes, but I gotta split!" he called back towards the area where he had taken out the lesser demons. Shaking a modest could of ash out of his spines, he continued towards the growing whirlwind of flames.

As he progressed, he soon saw the earth grow more and more broken, as if there was a major earthquake that nearly shattered the planet. Also, the buildings here were much more broken apart, and he soon saw ahead that the buildings were practically leveled and wiped away, as if somebody ripped them out of the ground and dragged them off, like lumberjacks in a forest. The air was also growing hotter, and Sonic felt a trickle of sweat was dripping down the hedgehog's face as he ventured.

"Whew, is that fire tornado that hot?" Sonic thought out loud, wiping gathering sweat from his brow.

A hiss of steam on the hedgehog's general left startled Sonic, and he turned to see a white jet of steam spurt out of the ground from a crack and fade. Sonic stared at it, when it finally dawned on him where the heat was actually coming from...he was standing in a volcanic wasteland! The last time he traversed a volcanic wasteland in the Red Mountain and Fire Lake Wildernesses, he was nearly well done by a volcanic eruption that happened while he was inside the cone of the volcano. It wasn't one of his fondest memories.

As the anxiety of past horrors arose, he quickly suppressed them as he reasoned that this wasn't an actual volcano/ In addition, he sort of caused the last experience as he was dumb enough to crawl inside a cavern that lead into the core of the volcano.

"Just don't do something stupid like that, and you'll be okay. If there's no volcano, there shouldn't be a problem. How bad could it be?"

Very bad as he would soon find out for himself.

He continued towards the ever-growing whirlwind of fire, and a fell wind was increasing. A flicker of apprehension sparked in Sonic's conscience, thinking that it was probably not a good idea to go on, but Sonic's ego was curious and wasn't about to leave until it was satisfied.

He soon came upon a high rocky outcrop of what remained of the pavement. To get up to it, Sonic had to climb up rubble to see ahead and his vision was now obscured. Climbing up and earning minor scrapes from the rough pavement, he clambered onto the ledge and lay there a moment to catch his breath (it was a rough climb after all). After about a minute, he dared to stand up and looked around.

"Holy moley!" Sonic exclaimed.

The choice exclamation came for a very good reason. Sonic had wondered onto a rocky ledge that stretched over one of the biggest lava lakes he had ever seen. The air was stifling from the heat given off from the near two-thousand degree lava hundreds of feet below. Sonic dared to look down and wished he hadn't. He was never one for acrophobia, but somehow standing over a lava pit was more then enough to justify a sudden attack of it. The lava was red and orange, mixed with black specks. The lava boiled from underneath and Sonic could definitely hear the sick slurping of lava flowing. The air was filled with a constant rumbling, as if the earth was about to blow. In the center of this lava lake was the tornado of flames.

"Man, oh, man. Tails, Knuckles, you have no idea what you're missing..." Sonic breathed.

He glanced downwards again at an angle towards the lava lake, and soon noticed something about the lava. It was moving, ever so slightly, towards the tornado. The only way he could really tell was by the black speckles that dotted much of the surface of the lava. Could it be? Is that tornado made not of fire, but of lava?

He didn't have time to think about that, for something changed. The whirlwind of lava soon collapsed on itself into a thickening dome of molten rock. Sonic watched in hypnotized horror, but not from the display itself...was something moving inside of it?

An explosion of fire and lava shot lethal missiles and bombs of lava thousands of feet into the air. Sonic flinched at the sound of the explosion and the idea of giant drips of lava falling on his head. For a quick second, he looked upwards to see the glowing specks of lava shining like dim stars fade into nothingness as they cooled. A flash brought his attention to the lava dome again, only to find it gone. In its place was the biggest, and most certainly the ugliest thing that Sonic had ever seen. It towered above Sonic, and the hedgehog thought that it could easily rival Perfect Chaos. It had four monstrous arms, ending with a clawed four-fingered hand. It possessed the same glowing flesh muddied with grey and black ash that the lesser demons Sonic had defeated possessed. This thing was a demon as well, but not a lesser; a demon lord was what it was.

Sonic audibly gulped. He had never seen demons before, and figured that it was something he could have very well lived without seeing. He couldn't wrench his eyes from it, nor could persuade his petrified legs to move. He was frozen in awe and terror of this supernatural being of darkness.

The demon seemed not to notice Sonic's very existence, and even turned its back on him, and began to walk away. Sonic felt the muscles in his legs loosen up, and felt a fresh blanket of sweat settle on his back. All the tension came out one huge sign of relief. Sonic thought he would have to battle this thing, and he wasn't so sure he could without going Super or Hyper. With the Chaos Emeralds missing, and his Super Emerald Belt lifeless (because of the fact they were in a different world and the Super Emeralds in Hidden Palace couldn't power the miniatures), he was sure that any attack otherwise was as fruitful as leaping out of an airplane without a parachute.

The adrenaline slowly washing out of his veins, he watched on as the demon waded through the lava like water further and further away from him. As he watched the demon go, something flashed to his mind. Before Tails, Knuckles and he started looking for a Chaos Emerald, Shadow had made the surmise that this time was caused by the Flames of Disaster. Could this demon be the embodiment of the Flames of Disaster? There was no solid proof; this is just mere speculation. Still, it was too much for Sonic to it being all just a coincidence. It was enough for him.

Something clicked in his head. The reason why Sonic had heard about the Flames of Disaster was because he asked Elise about it...because Dr. Kintobor said he was after it. Whether this future was intent or no, for it did not matter; Sonic knew that madman must not get his hands on the Flames. He had to get back into the present and stop him once and for all...but how?

He looked at the demon again which was by now roughly on the opposite side of the lava lake now, when he saw that it seemed to be fighting. It was swinging its arms around and occasionally spouting out breath of fire.

"Huh?" Sonic thought aloud. "What's up over there?"

Resisting curiosity has never been one of Sonic's strong points as was aptly demonstrated earlier back with Tails and Knuckles, so when the idea of going to find out what was up had flickered in his brain, it was not doused by reason. Sonic hopped down off the ledge onto the pavement below and took off at a flat run around the circumference of the lava lake, going as fast as he dared--a little under a hundred--because of the presence of steam vents hot enough to melt flesh right off the bone.

When he arrived, he couldn't believe his eyes. Two figures were fighting the demon practically hand to hand. There was a purple, almost lilac-colored, cat that seemed once in a while to catch on fire. At first Sonic thought she gut hit by the demon with his fire, but the flames on her extinguished just as quickly as they appeared. A pyrokinetic, one that can control the flames of fire.

The other person Sonic knew all too well and Sonic felt he had to pick up his jaw when he saw who it was. A white hedgehog with a tuff of hair on his forehead that reminded Sonic of a cockatoo.

Silver.

Sonic watched as the hedgehog he identified as Silver used some weird telekinetic power that the blue hedgehog had become all too acquainted with to throw just about anything within reach: metal beams, boulders, even the demon's own fireballs. Sonic watched in hypnotized horror as both attacked the demon with such a ferocity that Knuckles would be jealous. He even saw that the cat had the stones to take the fight personal when she leaped up into the demon's face and pounded with sharp and fiery attack, shattering its ash-colored armor.

"Wow, that's just crazy! These two have more guts then I do, I'll give them that."

Sonic found that he respected Silver just a little bit more for trying to stop a demon like this, although he still thought facing a demon period was without question lunacy. He felt inclined to help them, but he didn't think he could do much since he was limited to melee attacks, and that was out of the question. Going in like that cat did was for him suicidal.

He flinched as he saw the beast's helmet break off its head with a crack, and it seem enraged. Sonic felt the impulse to look away; Silver and that cat had to be toast now...

He heard a voice, a deep and menacing voice, and he turned...just in time to see the demon toasted with some waves of energy. Sonic couldn't even think what in the world it was, but it must have been powerful. The demon wilted under the punishment and turned into ash, drifting upwards into the atmosphere because of the rising heat.

"As if the air didn't have enough ash already..." Sonic said, smirking. He then looked at the new stranger and froze. It was a black hedgehog with twisted spines. "Shadow? What the heck do you think you're doing!? Wait..." Sonic held his tongue. There was something about that black hedgehog that wasn't quite right. Then he saw it. This hedgehog, although physically resembling Shadow, he was all...wrong. Instead of red, there was an indigo-cobalt color on his spines. His movements were too fluid, too correct, as if Sonic was watching a computer animated image. He couldn't see his eyes, but Sonic had the feeling they weren't red. Even the shoes had that dark indigo-color instead of the red. He looked like a Shadow re-colored.

Sonic's ears perked to see if he could pick up any conversation whatsoever. It just might prove useful.

Silver, the white hedgehog was speaking, and he sounded and appeared irritated. "Are you saying we should just give up? Let him kill off all of us!?"

The cat spoke next, a higher voice but had some power behind it. It was reproaching the Silver. "Calm down, Silver...let him finish..."

"If you intend to keep fighting this way...yes." said this Shadow-clone. Sonic also noticed the voice was a lot harsher then Shadow's oily voice.

"I wonder why that is," Sonic thought aloud quietly; he didn't want to get spotted.

The black hedgehog continued. "Eventually, he would get so strong that nothing you could do could stop him. You would just perish in flames."

"Then tell us what we should do!" Silver blurted out again, pounding the side of a ruined pillar in frustration. "How can we completely destroy Iblis!?"

The cat crossed her arms and turned away. Sonic got the idea that they've been fighting this thing for a long time.

"By knowing the truth, Silver, of course..." said the black hedgehog.

This must've interested the white hedgehog, for he looked up, regarding the shadowy stranger. Sonic too was all ears. "Finally, something interesting..."

"Such as grass comes from seeds, or a baby bird from its egg, everything that walks the earth has an origin. It is needless to say that Iblis cannot be stopped by normal conventional means now; however, if the chain of events that awoke Iblis was broken before they have finished, Iblis would not exist. The chain must be broken to stop Iblis, and the destruction of this world." The hedgehog waved to the mayhem around.

"Chain broken? What does that mean?" Sonic thought. "Stop speaking in riddles, you cloned jerk."

"Is that all we have to do?" Silver said eagerly. "Do you know how we can do it?"

The black hedgehog did a ghost of a nod. "Come with me; there is more to see before the task..."

The shadow leapt over the ruins as if he was light as a feather. Silver and that cat gazed at each other, and the latter ghosted after him. Silver paused for a half-second, then followed to.

"Now that was interesting. Just what did that guy mean? The chain of events..." Sonic said to himself. He found it helpful if he heard himself speak, plus you didn't look crazy if you were alone. "Sounds like I should find out exactly what this is all about. Whatever it is, it should be interesting..."

Sonic didn't think about it. He looked after where the three had gone, and then followed himself. He was going to find out what was going on one way or another.


	14. Chapter 14: Pandora's Gate

**Chapter 14: Pandora's Gate**  
--

Back in the past, Silver and Blaze were having no success navigating the labyrinth of the White Acropolis base. It was a big surprise they had not been sighted by the patrolling robots. Either Silver's fur or Blaze's was colored in any sense for camouflage so both stood out like neon lights on the outside of a casino. They had been wandering through the din of a base on high alert for upwards to an hour, but now the sirens have stopped. To Silver and Blaze however, they might as well keep going as the noise was now burned into their brains and still sounded like the alarms were still going.

By now, Silver was irritated that they have seen hair or hide of the Iblis Trigger, who only Silver knew to be named Sonic the Hedgehog. Blaze didn't seem all that perturbed, but she usually didn't show much emotion in anything for that matter.

"Don't you think we should have seen him by now?" Silver said, his irritation showing very well.

"Maybe, maybe not," Blaze said coolly. "I know we have to find him quickly, Silver, but getting irritated isn't helping."

"I know," Silver said somewhat resignedly. "But it's still irritating."

Blaze didn't have an answer for that, so didn't say anything in reply. Silver's frustration was understandable after all with their commissioned task, coupled with the fact that they were wondering through a base blindly.

Silver was beginning to feel as if he was being targeted. So far, almost everything that could go wrong had indeed gone wrong. Logic dictated that he was just being paranoid, but it felt nice to blame all these problems on something.

Suddenly, there was a dull rumbling noise that rolled through the base, quickly followed by the floor rumbling. Silver and Blaze braced the wall for support. "What's that?" Silver said, obviously surprised. "An earthquake?"

"I don't know," Blaze replied.

A computer voice blared through the hallways again. "Hanger Bay cleared for EG-Carrier launch. Commencing launch procedures. Launch gate opening."

"Hey," Silver said. "It's not an earthquake. Something is taking off!"

Blaze, ignoring Silver's statement of the obvious, looked around. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Let's find it!" Silver said. "The Iblis Trigger might have stowed away on it."

"It's already started launch procedures. Do you think we'll get there in time?"

"One way to find out," Silver said, and he took off down the hall.

"Hey!" Blaze called out. "You don't even know where it is!"

Despite the truth of this statement, Silver kept going, obviously driven on the small possibility that the Iblis Trigger is on that "Carrier-thing." Blaze sighed and took off after him. They had more chances of completing their task by sticking together.

Silver didn't really know where he was going, but he figured he might stumble on it. All reason dictated otherwise, and even if he did, he probably wouldn't get on board before it lifted off. That wasn't enough to stop him though; the Iblis Trigger was close, he could feel it, so he must try.

"Testing engine function. Confirmed. Thruster function. Confirmed," the voice droned on, giving a progress report on the ship's launch preliminaries.

_I don't have much time_, Silver thought. _I have to find it._

He soon came to an intersection with a large gate-like door. Now that looked like a door to a flight hanger if he ever saw one. Running up to it, he saw a problem almost immediately: the door was locked with an electronic lock, which demanded a coded password, one obviously neither the cat nor the hedgehog knew.

Thinking quickly, he placed his hands flat against the door, as if he was going to push them open. Closing his eyes, he concentrated his power of the mind into the door, and poured his power into it; the door began to glow a greenish-blue. He tried forcing it open on its hinges, but could not; they were locked down tight. Perhaps he could bend them open? Pulling with his mind, he removed his hands out the door, palms upwards. He slowly curled his fingers into his hand into fists and pulled. There was a groaning of metal, and Silver opened his eyes.

"It's working!" Silver cried, and doubled his efforts.

Despite using psychokinesis, prying open a large metal door was difficult, especially if one was trying to open them contrary on how they were meant to open. These doors were meant to slide open and disappear into the walls, but Silver was pulling them open. The metal groaned and gears ground in protest, but Silver was not paying attention. He wanted through the door and by golly he was going to get through.

"Engine activated. Thruster output at maximum. Launch gate fully opened." The computer voice droned further.

_I need more time!_ Silver's mind screamed. The door was only pried open about six to eight inches. Blaze could probably fit, but Silver could not. He poured all his energy reserves into one final pull on the door. He could feel sweat trickling down his face from all the work he was doing, but he didn't care. With one last cry, filled with the strain of desperation and exertion of energy, Silver pulled with all of his mind's might, hoping he would not break. The door gave with a loud groan another couple inches.

There was no time for another try. Blaze squeezed her slender body through almost effortlessly. Silver felt the juices in head spin from all the work he did and he was exhausted. He stumbled his way through the not-quite-foot-wide gap in the door and stumbled onto the floor after squeezing through. There was an incessant buzzing in his head like his head had turned into a hive of mad hornets.

Silver managed to look up to see that they were in the biggest room he had ever seen. In the center, slowly advancing towards a large opening on the far end was the EG-Carrier, the same gargantuan metal beast that he had seen when he first jumped back into this time. Blaze had seen it before as well, but didn't seem impressed with it. It was already launching, snaking forwards towards the entrance. They were too late.

Silver knew that he could probably fly towards it with his psychokinesis, all the time carrying Blaze, but his head was buzzing so much that he found he couldn't concentrate. Without concentration, there was no using his power. It was too dangerous otherwise.

Blaze looked at Silver for the first time when they got into this room. "Silver, are you okay?"

Silver had to breathe a few times before answering. "Kind of," he gasped. "That door took it out of me."

Blaze looked at the Carrier, now about halfway down the long hanger. "It looks like we're too late, but we can at least find out where it will be going." Without another word, Blaze took off at a run after the ship.

For no one special, chasing after a ship with dozens of flaming thrusters from behind was suicidal, but Blaze was invincible to fire. She didn't fear it; it was a part of her. If she got caught in the backwash blast of the thrusters, she might be thrown for a loop, but not burnt. The ship accelerated, leaving her behind. She was a swift runner, but she was no Sonic the Hedgehog. The ship easily outraced her to the gate and through.

Racing the ship wasn't Blaze's intention; it was to find out where it was going. She ran outside and look towards the ship, which was slowly gaining altitude. Summoning her sense of direction, she continued to watch as the ship lifted higher and higher into the night sky. It didn't seem to change direction, and if her sense of direction was correct, it appeared to be heading south...towards Soleanna.

Blaze turned right around and raced back to Silver, who had not moved from his position on the floor and seemed to be battling intense vertigo. A flicker of apprehension sparked to life in Blaze's heart. That door was almost too much for him. Curiosity about the door's metal makeup made Blaze venture towards the door. A quick inspection confirmed her suspicions. Silver didn't open one door; he opened three. There was the regular door, then two blast shield doors on either side. Blast shield doors were meant to withstand awesome amounts of force, even excessive amounts of heat. Blaze couldn't even begin to torch through it, and even Iblis would have a hard time. She glanced at Silver once again; that took a lot of willpower to open a door THAT strong. Silver earned some serious respect.

Silver in the mean time was trying to muster the strength to get up, but found that all of his strength had vanished. He could barely remain on hands and knees.

Blaze walked up to the exhausted hedgehog. "Silver, the ship is moving south, towards Soleanna."

Silver didn't answer right away. "Ok...should we go?"

"You are in no shape for travel and you know it, Silver." Blaze put her hands on her hips.

"But the Iblis Trigger--"

Blaze cut him off. "If you faced the Iblis Trigger now, you couldn't do anything if he resisted. Look at you! You can't even stand up."

Silver knew she was right, but he was so close! That was the third time an opportunity slipped him by.

"Come on, we'll find you a place to sleep. We'll go to Soleanna in the morning."

Blaze kneeled down to help Silver up. When he stood up with the cat's assistance, he found that he was incredibly tired. Blaze was right; he was in no shape to face the Iblis Trigger, let alone travel. Blaze took point and led Silver through the broken door and through the halls, looking for a place to stay for the night. They went down several halls until they came upon Cell-Block C-17, and here they found a cell that was filled with plushy furniture, as if it was a bedroom for royalty (and Blaze was right).

This seemed to be a good place. He helped Silver into the bed and the hedgehog was out like a light. He was so tired that he didn't even know his boots were still on his feet. Blaze looked at him, then around the room. Was this Kintobor's bedroom or just a converted cell? Either way, they were using it. Blaze would keep watch tonight. She wasn't tired even with all the traveling and battling she had done.

- - - - -

Sonic was hot on the heels of a white hedgehog, a black hedgehog and a purple cat. They had left the city already and were trekking north. Interestingly enough, he himself had traveled south with four others to get to the city. Now the three he was trailing were headed north away from it. _Interesting_, he thought.

The landscape was very little better then the city. The city apparently was the focal point of the Flames of Disaster, and from then on afterwards, it spread to the area around. There were no plants or animals around, and it felt utterly dismal. Sonic never paid attention to nature, but he could see why people loved it now. A world without nature was dismal and lifeless.

He had encountered more lava flows in deep gorges, and even found an abandoned castle standing tall over a lava lake. It looked black against the orange glow of the lava, but Sonic could see it well enough. It must've been awesome to see in its glory days long gone.

He had to pass it by to keep on after his targets. None of the three were nearly as fast as Sonic, but he had to admit they were agile. The cat and the black hedgehog seemed to move as if they could fly, leaping gracefully over every obstacle with insane balance, like Shadow could, but he was the ultimate life form so he sort of had an excuse. Silver used his psychokinesis to keep up so his show of suave and grace was more cheap, Sonic would think.

Upwards to an hour past, and Sonic found that they had apparently had arrived at their destination, which was to what Sonic thought as a great irony, the former White Acropolis Base. At first, he expected them to bypass it, but when he espied them entering into the main building of the base, he knew that they had reached their destination.

"Now to find out what's up..." Sonic thought aloud, and then dove into the base, intent on seeing what this "truth" that this mysterious black hedgehog spoke of.

Stalking three people through a maze of hallways was difficult and Sonic nearly blew his cover once or twice, but was able to remain undetected through out the labyrinth. Every minute felt like an hour, and Sonic wished that they'd hurry it up already.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Sonic found that they had entered the computer room that was just adjacent to the room that he, Tails and Knuckles had appeared in once they came out of the time warp. _Gee_, thought Sonic. _It's like I'm going in one huge circle._

Sonic stayed outside the door, tuning his ears for any future conversation. He didn't have to wait long. "Where are we?" said one voice, which Sonic recognized to being Silver's.

"The ruins of Acropolis, more specifically a base of a great scientist," said a deep, cold voice. The black hedgehog guy. "Over two hundred years ago, a brilliant human by the name of Dr. Albus Kintobor had mastered the technology of robotic industry, far more then anyone at his time. Technology was literally at this command. While the scientists at the time mostly were studying through alchemy, Dr. Kintobor broke tradition and made many scientific discoveries. However, his brilliance got to his head and he soon turned from scientist to dictator, threatening to rule the world, and with an army of powerful robots at his disposal, he would've succeeded."

"No way!" Silver blurted out.

Sonic blinked. That certainly was an impressive way to describe Dr. Kintobor. _What kind of name is "Albus" anyway?_

"Indeed," continued the black hedgehog. "Then, he met resistance in the form of a person, who could run faster then sound itself."

Sonic blanched. Did that mean...

"He was able to stop this dictator, but in a rash move, released Iblis. I do not know if he knew what would happen if he did release him, but it destroyed the world. To fix this world, you must change the past."

Sonic suddenly had a huge feeling where this was going. The pieces were falling together, and Sonic wasn't sure if he liked the big picture.

"But that's impossible!" Silver again interjected. "Nobody was ever to be able to do anything like that, not in a million years!"

_Well, that eliminates the possibility of a time machine in this world_, Sonic thought. _Kintobor must not have shared it._

"With my help, you can..." The hedgehog turned to Silver. "As you possess the power of the mind, and Blaze the power of flames, I, Mephiles, possess the power to travel through time."

"Really!?" Silver exclaimed.

"Indeed."

_Ah, finally a name!_ Sonic thought. _Mephiles, huh? Not a bad name. Better then Albus anyway..._

"I can take us back over two hundred years ago, before the Day of Disaster. To change the past, we must eliminate the person responsible for this catastrophe. Once this is done, Iblis remains sealed away, and the Flames of Disaster will not occur." A pause, and Sonic held his breath. "This is your task, Silver and Blaze; you must go back and eliminate the one who released Iblis, the Iblis Trigger."

_Oh, snap!_ Sonic thought in protest. _They're pinning the blame on him! That dang Mephiles guy! Why I oughtta..._

Silver interrupted his tirade of thoughts. "Eliminate that guy, the world will be saved..."

"Correct. Take this."

Sonic leaned over to peer inside the door, just in time to see a talisman being placed into Silver's hand. It looked just like the Talisman of Fire he had back in the present (or right now, the past), but it had a black jewel instead.

"Wha--?" said Silver in surprise.

"Look into the widest facet of this jewel. If you need to find the Iblis Trigger, you must know what he looks like," the hedgehog, Mephiles, continued.

Sonic saw Silver look into the jewel for what looked to be a brief second, then he acted as if he saw something surprising, for he reeled back and looked around the room. Sonic hid behind the door, hoping Silver didn't see him.

"I saw someone!" Silver exclaimed. "Is that blue hedgehog the Iblis Trigger?"

_That confirms it_, Sonic thought. _This Mephiles guy set these two up to kill me...but why?_

"Blue hedgehog..." said a high, female voice. Sonic guessed it was the cat whom Mephiles called Blaze.

The black hedgehog spoke again. "I will take us over two hundred years before now, at the time the Iblis Trigger was alive. Once you two get there, begin immediately. Time is of the essence."

Sonic dared to sneak a peak again into the room, and saw that the black hedgehog used the talisman to create a portal. It was black as sin, and gave Sonic the creeps. He watched as all three were sucked into it, and the portal itself melted into a black mist. Sonic was all alone now.

He stepped into the room, ignoring the black mist that was slowly fading but still ominously present. The computer was on and displaying documents regarding events two-hundred years before. Sonic read them over, trying to find some critical information. He stumbled upon one article regarding his daring rescue at the Festival of the Sun. He glanced over it and felt his ego build. Shaking off his glory a little bit, he looked on through a few other articles that day, and then some strange curiosity dictated that he should look a few more days down the line and see what happened. What he would find would be appalling.

Two "days" after the issue with the article about Princess Elise's rescue at the hand of a blue wind, the headlines read four words, and these four words made a rock settle in Sonic's stomach.

"Princess Elise is Dead."

Sonic stared at those four words over and over, and each time his blood chilled even more. "What happened?" Sonic thought aloud. He looked at the article and read part of it aloud:

"Princess Elise is Dead: Soleanna Mourns the Loss of Their Young Sovereign.

"Princess Elise III was killed in a tragic accident aboard the EG-Carrier, a battleship of Dr. Kintobor's design. Eyewitnesses claim they witnessed the tragedy unfold in the skies over the historic Kingdom Valley. A tour group interviewed witnessed in horror as they state that the EG-Carrier started what one tourist claimed to be experiencing engine failure, as the thrusters on the ship and various parts of the hull on the rear-side of the ship exploded in flames. The ship drifted out of sight and the witnesses claimed it crashed into the cliffs near the sea, exploding on impact. Firefighters and paramedics were dispatched to the site, and after a successful valiant attempt to extinguish the flames, fire crew and paramedics stormed the wreck to find any passengers. In the cockpit, they found two bodies, hideously burned. Both were identified as Dr. Kintobor and Princess Elise. Both were pronounced dead at the scene. Investigations are in progress to determine the cause of the explosion, but authorities have not released any information as of today.

"The Royal Parliament has not made any decision on who will succeed the throne. Preparations for the memorial service of the deceased sovereign have begun. She will be laid to rest in the Halls of the Honored Dead, in the Sepulcher of her father, Duke Argus and mother, Duchess Elizabeth."

Sonic collapsed to his knees. So that's what happened to Elise after Sonic had been erased from the past. Something terrible had happened, and he was unable to save her. Sonic blinked away the sudden wetness building up in his eyes, and told himself, "No, that's not how she will die. I now know what happened, and when I get back into the past, I will save her from that terrible fate. I will save her, or die trying. I swear it."

There were no witnesses to this vow except the dead ruins, but it didn't matter. Sonic didn't need the encouragement. There was a life on the line, and he would not let it expire.

His eyes fell onto his hands, and darted to the wrist communicator that he had received on his fifteenth birthday, literally the day before all heck broke loose on the Space Colony ARK. Pressing a button, he spoke into it. "Tails. Tails, ol' buddy. Can you read me?"

Static. Sonic tried again.

"Tails, pick up. Tell me where you are so I can get to ya."

More static. A few seconds later, a voice came though. "Sonic?" The static effected it, so it was somewhat hard to hear.

"Yep," Sonic replied.

"Where are you?"

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you," Sonic said, grinning. "Where are you?"

"Somewhere northeast of the city. We've found a Chaos Emerald, but we can't get to it. It's on the other side of some gate."

"Gate?"

"Yeah, it's so strong that Knuckles' can't punch through. It's not metal, but it's made out of some black stone. It's got all these inscriptions all over it."

"Weird."

"You said it."

"All right, I'll come on down there then. Later..."

Sonic lowered his wrist (bearing the communicator) from his mouth, and turned to stride out the door. Before doing so, he sneaked one last look at the article on the computer, proclaiming the bad news. Sonic knew that article was now burned into his mind like a brand; it would not fade from his memory any time soon...if ever.

- - - - -

The sun rose over the glistening city of Soleanna, and flocks of birds chirped their salutations at the celestial orb. The cool air brought a sense of refreshing to the world, promising a gorgeous day. Wondering the streets undisturbed was a pink hedgehog in a red flannel dress and a human girl dressed in a silken silver dress, the latter the image of royalty. The human girl was carrying a silver winged talisman, housing an ocean blue jewel.

Amy Rose and Princess Elise had managed to slip out of the White Acropolis base without being caught, despite a close call or two, and had obtained the Talisman of Water as a prize, per se. After arriving by the robot freight in Soleanna, both Amy and Elise had found that getting past the robots there had been just as easy as passing the robots back in Kintobor's base. The robots did not pay attention to them, so Amy realized that she never had to sneak in hiding inside a box, much to her annoyance. Now they were wondering through Castle Town, heading towards the castle on the hill overlooking Soleanna.

"Thank you for saving me," said Elise to Amy.

"You're welcome," replied Amy. "I didn't even know you were there. Were you kidnapped by Dr. Eggman?"

"What?" Elise said, but then remembered that Sonic had called Dr. Kintobor "Eggman" once in a while. "Oh, Dr. Kintobor. Yes, I was."

"I wonder why..." Amy said.

Elise could see that Amy did not know nor understand what was at stake, but perhaps ignorance was bliss.

"Oh, well. At least I helped you get out of there." Amy said, then recalled something. "Oh, my gosh! I don't even know you name, and you don't know mine! I'm sorry, I'm Amy...Amy Rose."

Elise smiled. "My name is Elise."

It took a second for the name to register to Amy, but when it did, she looked Elise up and down, then it dawned on her. "You mean THE Elise, the Princess of Soleanna?"

Elise smiled again. "Yes, I am the Princess."

"Oh my goodness! Why didn't I see it before!? I mean, you look like a princess. I should have guessed!" Amy gasped. "That means, oh, I'm sure someone is already on their way to rescue you, El--I mean, your Majesty!" Amy did what she imagined was a courtesy worthy of a princess.

"Well, I suppose so," Elise said. "But someone I know once told me this: nothing starts until you take action, so if you have time to worry, you have time to run. So, I decided to take his advice. I was escaping on my own when I ran into you, Ms. Rose."

"Oh, please, call me Amy." Amy turned redder then her dress.

"If you will call me, Elise,"

"Deal, your--Elise." Amy figured it would take a while for her to get used to addressing a Princess on a familiar basis. Then her mind snapped to the saying that she quoted from that someone. She hadn't heard it before, but something about it was familiar. _Someone she knows, huh? I wonder..._ Amy thought. "About that person..." Amy began.

"Yes?" Elise said.

"Do you have feelings for him?"

Elise was taken aback. "What? Uh--no! Of course not"

Amy apparently didn't pay attention. "It's ok! Love changes everything!" She walked a short ways away from Elise, absorbed in the moment. It feels like every moment in your life when you see him is huge and shines out like a shining star! Doesn't it?" Amy spun around to Elise, her eyes simply sparkling at the prospect.

Elise was starting to feel uncomfortable. Amy was completely oblivious to who Elise had referenced to and turned it into a love game. But the thought of her...and her rescuer...in love? God forbid... Elise didn't know what to say without feeling even more awkward.

Amy mistook Elise's reluctance to talk as shyness. Amy probed further. "So, what does this guy look like? Is he super cute? Tall? Handsome? Have you asked to go on a date with him?"

"Uh, well, no! I really...haven't..." Elise replied, careful to phrase her words. That was the truth...partly, and Amy didn't need to know the details about who this was yet.

Amy clasped her hands to her mouth. "Oh! He doesn't even know you like him, doesn't he? A one-way love!" Amy squirmed. "Oh, that's so romantic! Oh, come on, there's no need to be shy..."

_If only you knew..._, Elise thought.

"Listen, Elise. You are a Princess and are beautiful to match. If anyone, HE'S the lucky one. You will do fine, but I wish I could see his face once he finds out. Oh, but I won't tell anyone. This will be a surprise." Amy closed her eyes, trying in vain to contain the building bubbly feelings inside her. "I too know someone who I really admire, and he's really cute. I dream one day that I can marry him, but I don't want to rush him after all. Love makes him really nervous. He's so cute when he's nervous." Amy spun back to Elise and grasped Elise's hand, mildly surprising the Princess. "For both of us, I wish us luck."

Elise nodded, deciding to play along.

Amy giggled and let go of her Elise's hand. "Well, I'm going to look for my friends; I left them here in Soleanna. I'll see you later, Princess Elise!" Amy spun around and ran off, away from Elise.

"Bye," Elise said quietly, waving her goodbye as well. "And thank you again."

Elise watched the pink hedgehog go, wondering mildly if she would laugh at this "love talk" later. These people were strange, but were kind and helpful. The Princess looked towards the castle, shining as if it was made of silver. It was cross-shaped and had many buttresses. Elise always thought it looked like a majestic cathedral, but she guessed that just added to its beauty. She began journeying towards it. It'd had been two days since she had been in last in her castle; the longest she had ever been outside it (not counting the times she went on visits to neighboring states). She had missed being here; it was home to her for as long as she could remember.

Several uneventful minutes later, Elise reached the castle. Almost immediately when she entered, she was surrounded by her hand-maidens. They had been worried for the last few days; that Dr. Kintobor dared to attack on the night of the Festival of the Sun after all. Elise said that she was all right and that Dr. Kintobor had not harmed her in any way.

She suddenly remembered that she was bearing the Talisman of Water. The Talismans of Essence were a royal treasure, and when found, they are usually taken straight to the royal vaults and locked away. Then, she wondered if Sonic would appreciate a gift for rescuing her. She had to remind herself that, as far as she knew, Sonic was trapped somewhere in time. She told herself that Sonic would find a way to get back; he always seems to come to pop up somewhere, plus he has had all those adventures.

Before she would forget, she went to the porter at the gate and told him to give the Talisman of Water to a blue hedgehog, who calls himself Sonic. The porter was initially confused, but obeyed the Princess without a spoken question. To anyone, it would have sounded very odd, and the Princess knew that, but sometimes, the truth was much stranger then the strangest fiction.

Feeling fatigued from her escape the previous night, she opted to retire into her chambers for the day and catch up on some much needed rest. In the cross-shaped castle, the princess' chambers were located on the "left" wing of the castle. The castle itself was in reality five buildings connected by covered walkways, each elegantly decorated with twisting pillars, amaranth-red velvety carpeting and gorgeous canopies. The castle had an artist's touch.

It was on her way to her chambers when disaster struck. She was half-way down the walkway, when seemingly out of nowhere, the black-and-white colored AK-10 drones dropped from above, barring her path. Elise gasped, obviously startled, then turned to retreat back into the Great Hall which she just left, but almost on cue, two more drones dropped down, barring her retreat. Two more drones hovered in from the side, prepared to intercept Elise if she dared a flying leap, even though she would likely die if not be severely maimed.

A few seconds later, the hovercraft that Elise was all too familiar with lowered down on the other side, which was still open. In it, was Dr. Kintobor, who interestingly was bearing a bemused expression.

"Ah, you've come at last, Princess. I've been patiently awaiting your inevitable return, and here you are..." Dr. Kintobor sounded pleasant.

Elise couldn't believe it: kidnapped while at her very home. Half of her wanted to say it was a dream, but she knew it wasn't. Dr. Kintobor had predicted her and was on the spot correct. There was no escape now.

_Sonic_, Elise prayerfully thought. _Come quickly..._

- - - - -

Darkness was settling upon the ashen remains of a world gone by, and the smoke-washed sky reflected the red and orange glow, emitting from the blood of a dying world. How did it come to this? That was precisely the question a bi-tailed fox and a red heavy-browed Echidna were bending their minds around. At the same time, they were trying to make sense of the runic language etched into a basalt-black wall. There were no seams on it that either could see, but the way it sat between two cliffs clued the two that it was some sort of gate.

The gate itself was blacker then the darkness that was gathering, and etched in was paragraphs of a runic language, as previously described, but dominant was a large circle in the middle of the gate. More or less a pentagram, it was decorated with various runes and symbols that were completely meaningless to the two. Just the same though, it gave them the creeps.

Of the two, it was Knuckles who was the most interested. He couldn't read any of the runes, so he tried to make sense of the circle. The Echidnas, past and present, never focused on any other science as a main source of study besides the study of Chaos energy, but this Echidna had done a lot of studying in his lifetime. After all, being a lone guardian of a ten-thousand square mile floating chunk of real estate can give one loads of free time.

In his occasional studies, he had found a study that involved circles like this. He couldn't remember the exact term it was called, but it was in the end condemned by the Echidnas over a thousand years before, under the surmise of it being witchcraft. However, Knuckles was under the impression that it was more or less just illegalized because the Echidnas found it inferior to Chaos energy and a waste of time because of it. The focus was to be on Chaos energy and that alone. Knuckles had to bite his lip to keep from smiling. The Echidnaen people may have been master at Chaos energy use and war, but when it came to logic, they sucked outright.

Knuckles stroked the gate's surface again, looking the circle up and down. If he could only understand what those symbols mean. He could guess that they stood for something bad, but his curiosity was driving him nuts. The more he looked at it, the more his curiosity burned. His head darted from side to side, as if he was looking for some clue. His eyes fell on two arms leading from the sides of the gate. They weren't that special, and weren't even decorated with anything. What looked interesting were the tops of the arms: the arm on the left had a pitted circular area as if it would contain something; the other was the opposite, a circular rising area, marked with an identical circle on it.

Knuckles strode towards it, and soon found that it was made of black onyx, the circle itself carved with a pearl-like substance; but something happened when Knuckles got closer to it. It started glowing, albeit however faintly. It was so faint when he first saw it, but when he came closer, it glowed a fraction more hotly.

Just as it glowed more hotly, so did his curiosity. Something inside of him wanted to touch it. For a moment, a flicker of apprehension flushed through his veins, warning him and demanding that he not touch it, but...it was like calling him.

He cast a furtive glance at Tails, sitting with his back facing the Echidna, completely oblivious to what was going on behind him. Was it a good idea to touch that circle?

He was distracted when a green flash appeared a distance away, catching both Tails and Knuckles by surprise. Tails expected it to be Sonic, somehow, but soon saw that it was a black hedgehog with red highlights on his spines and limbs, accompanied by a white bat, garbed in tight violet leather. Shadow and Rouge.

Striding towards them, Knuckles and Tails watched as their gaze soon drifted from them upwards to the gate. Understandable; it was certainly something to look at.

"Ah, so _that's_ the gate," Rouge said as she closed the distance between her and the basalt monument.

"And a Chaos Emerald is somewhere beyond that?" Shadow said, looking the gate up and down.

In response, Rouge whipped out her Chaos energy tracker and spent the next few seconds trying to pinpoint the Chaos Emerald. The results were puzzling.

"No, that's not possible!" the bat exclaimed.

"What?" Shadow asked, followed by Tails and Knuckles.

"The Chaos Emerald is the gate, but just beyond the gate...there's nothing! No land!"

Shadow had to see that for himself. A quick peek over Rouge's shoulder confirmed it. Sure enough, the land seemed to fade out of existence on the display. Where they were, the land showed up as clear as day, outlined in the digital display. Beyond the gate, it was blank as a clean slate.

"What is the meaning of this?" Shadow breathed.

Tails and Knuckles by now had taken a peek themselves. "Could it be the Chaos Emerald be screwing it up?" Tails suggested.

"Unlikely," Knuckles said. "A Chaos Emerald doesn't affect electronics from this far away. The Red Chaos Emerald may be the most unstable, but warping land out of existence is out of its power."

"Rest assured," began Rouge. "it's not the red one. It's the dark blue one."

"The second most stable one," Knuckles said, not looking at Rouge. "So, is it the gate?"

No one could answer affirmatively, so no one said anything.

A rolling boom echoed through the desolate valley, and just as quick, a blue blur split the air, stopping on a dime right beside Tails, who had leapt back in pure reflex. Sonic was usually good at sudden stops, but if he tripped, the results were disastrous.

"Hey, guys!" Sonic said. "Long time no see!"

Knuckles and Shadow said nothing, Tails picked himself up and Rouge said, "My, my, Sonic. For someone of your reputation, you're incredibly slow."

"Oh, I had to get a rock out of my shoe." Sonic looked around, shortly stopping at the gate. "What the heck is that?"

"The gate," Knuckles said.

"Yeah, I kind of guessed that, but what gate?" Sonic said. "It's gotta be special. Just looked at that freaky circle!" Sonic looked back at Shadow and Rouge. "How'd you guys get here anyway?"

Shadow lifted the Chaos Emerald, which Tails and Knuckles had not noticed him holding until now. Sonic's mouth formed a perfect _o_.

"You already found one?" Tails exclaimed.

"Of course!" Rouge said. "I know I don't look it, but I am in fact a REAL treasure hunter...much unlike a certain ECHIDNA I know..." Rouge looked at Knuckles.

"Ha!" Knuckles said, back turned to Rouge.

"So," Sonic began, changing the subject. "The Chaos Emerald is behind that?" The hedgehog pointed towards the gate.

"You mean we have to go through that?" Rouge said, half-joking but all the same veiling her apprehension.

Knuckles spun to face Rouge. "You are perfectly welcome to stay here..."

"You've GOT to be kidding!" Rouge said. _All jokes aside._

Sonic strode up to the basalt wall-like gate. "How do we open this honkin' thing?"

"Sonic," Tails said, a touch of nervousness edging his voice. "There's nothing behind it. No land, nothing..."

Sonic looked back at the bi-tailed fox, his namesake appendages bristled in flat out fear. "Say again?"

Knuckles explained that the Chaos Emerald tracker had indeed found a Chaos Emerald, but as far as its location, it was undeterminable because it appeared to be on nothing at all. There was no detectable land behind the gate. Sonic listened, clearly fascinated.

"Well, that's interesting, but we need to get that Chaos Emerald. It's got to be sitting on something. It wasn't floating, was it?"

Rouge shook her head.

"Well, that means it has to be sitting on something, so unless we're going to hunting for a different Chaos Emerald, we're going to have to get through this thing." Sonic motioned towards the gate.

"But how can we get through it?" Knuckles asked. "It's slicker then ice so climbing is out of the question, and my punches can't knock a dent!"

Sonic didn't answer, but looked at the gate. "Open sesame?" he called. Nothing happened. "Well, it was worth a shot..."

Knuckles strode forward, towards the right-side arm, the one with the onyx stone with the pearl carving of the circle on the gate. "What about this?" Knuckles pointed towards it, noticing that it began glowing very hotly.

Sonic looked at it as well. "What is it? Some kind of button?"

By now, Shadow, Tails and Rouge had crowded around the blue hedgehog and red Echidna, looking at the new curiosity. "Hey," Tails said. "It has the same circle like the one on the gate."

"Should we touch it?" Knuckles said, feeling his own curiosity pushing him to do such a thing, but his wariness told him "no."

Sonic had no such restraint however. "I'm sold," he said suddenly, then placed his hand on it.

There was something like a massive cracking sound, as if the stone was cracking. The five retreated to what they thought was a safe distance away. They watched as the circle on the gate itself glowed a deep blood red, and almost immediately, the gate (which if you remember was seamless before), cracked open in a straight line right down the middle. Slowly opening, the five gazed in, and saw a blackness that made the darkness around seem a lot brighter then it was. The gate was open, and whatever it contained was now revealed.

"Wow, that's dark..."

"Look!" Tails said in horror.

All saw that the darkness was a heavy mist, seeping out along the ground. It must've been a very heavy gas, for it barely even stirred. It poured along the ground like liquid, spreading in all directions, including towards the five. All watched in a fascinated horror as the darkness seeped towards them, and all felt the temperature fall, provoking goose bumps to rise underneath their fur. Whatever this darkness was, it was undeniably evil.

"Wow, what is that stuff!?" Sonic said, watching as it now seeped about their ankles. It was so heavy that it wouldn't even raise higher then any of their shoes, but they could feel that it felt icy.

"It's evil," Knuckles said. "No doubt about it."

"The gate is open," Shadow said. "Dare we enter now?"

Sonic looked at Shadow, and wordlessly the answer was clearly expressed between both of them. "Don't be late now," Sonic said, striding towards the dark gate.

"Same to you," Shadow said, following him.

The three looked after them for a half-second, then followed closely behind. Sonic's Crystal Ring that he had worn for six years glowed hotly blue and Shadow's Chaos Emerald glowed an even hotter green. Both would serve well to combat the darkness.

With one last look into the dark gate, all stepped in, unknowing where they would end up...and later, they wished they never had to know.


	15. Chapter 15: The Maw

Chapter 15: The Maw  


* * *

"They have entered Pandora's Gate..."

In the eternal lit world, two Echidnas witnessed five mortal beings enter a world of evil darkness, and watched as the gate closed behind them.

"Is there anything we can do?" the younger one asked, tears reaming her eyes.

The elder one closed his eyes in thought. "Yes, but in order to offer aid, we'll have to..."

The girl waited anxiously. "Have to what??"

The elder opened his eyes again, slowly and resignedly, as if they were shutters to an old soul now touched with apprehension and care. "We'll have to follow them; we'll have to go through the same gate, the Gate of Pandora."

The girl's eyes dilated in realization. Beyond the gate was a land that was diametrically opposite to the one they resided in; a land of evil and darkness.

"That place..." the elder continued. "...is also the residing place of their foes. The shadow...and the flame."

The girl was aghast. The worst enemies of that world were holed up in that place, and the people she was watching were wandering blindly in their lair. "I must help them!"

The elder looked at the younger. "Daughter, you realize what you ask?"

"Yes, I do," the girl said. "I know that I'll be treading on enemy grounds, but if there is anything I can do to help them...I must do it."

The elder heaved a sigh, one echoing with concern, but the etching of a smile were working on his old face. "Child, you always had the vigor and fearlessness of a lion. I too believe we should help them. You've helped them last time six years of their time ago. I believe the time has come to step in again."

"Thank you, master," the girl said. "I have to admit...I am frightened of that darkness."

"And one should. That reasons that the thing you fear is fear itself, and that is a wise course to take, my child. But take heart; the darkness cannot touch you; you are protected by the Divine One."

"I know, master..." the girl clasped her hands and looked down.

"And if it helps, sing that song I taught you when you felt afraid."

The girl looked up. "Yes, I still remember that song. Thank you, master. When shall I leave?"

The elder smiled. "Whenever you will, my child. The Divine One is ready to help you even when you are not ready. Be at peace and trust him."

"Yes, master..."

- - - - -

Darkness surrounded them, and there was no light beyond the questing five. If the wasn't for the feeling of solid ground underneath them, all of them would have felt like they were floating through nothingness. Time did not matter inside the gate, so anyone in the group could not tell the others on how much time had transpired after stepping into the black gate. With no light except from Shadow's Chaos Emerald and Sonic's Crystal Ring bracelet, there was also no telling how far they went. All huddled around the sources of light, wishing not to get separated. Getting separated here was a fate worst then death it seemed, for there was absolutely no escape. At least death would be welcome.

"Rouge," breathed Shadow. "Do you still have a reading on the Chaos Emerald."

"I would've thought we would have lost it in this place, but it's still there," Rouge said, looking at her tracker again. "I can't tell you how far it is though..."

"Which is another way to say we could be in here for a pretty long time...wherever that is..." Sonic said.

"I couldn't have said it any better myself," Knuckles said.

"We'll get there when we get there..." Shadow said matter-of-factly.

"Darkness never bothered you, huh Shads?" Sonic said, his mood not dampened by the darkness. "I guess you both do have lots in common."

Shadow didn't reply, although he knew he was just mildly insulted.

A hiss of breath shattered the dark silence, and Sonic suddenly felt something furry huddle against his side. His first impulse was to leap away, but something held him still. Using his Crystal Ring, he found the culprit. Tails had shrunk close to Sonic, and his eyes were dilated in his fright.

"Sonic," Tails hissed, his breathing sharp and shallow. "I saw something..."

"What?" Sonic was all ears, as was the rest of the crew.

"Two lights..." Tails gasped. "Green and red. The green ones were small and were surrounded by reddish ones. They looked like...eyes."

Everyone scanned the darkness for the tell-tale eyes, but none of the other four had seen them. Knuckles thought that Tails' fear of this darkness was making him see things, but he felt that he would get his head bitten off if he suggested that at all.

"Looks like it's gone," Sonic said.

Tails had the look that he wasn't so sure, but he stopped his huddling, but kept close proximity towards Sonic. Knuckles had to mentally shout at his facial muscles to not smile; Tails looked just like the 4-year-old he was when he and Sonic were on Angel Island for the first time, going through the Sandopolis pyramid, where Tails was convinced there were ghosts. Knuckles had espied the two in the pyramid as he stalked them through the pyramid and by accident herded them into Lava Reef.

The darkness was still and unbroken again, and thus the troupe continued on to wherever they were going. For some reason, none felt the urge to talk. It's as if the silence was forbidding them to speak. None of the five could understand this, but some strange prudence bade them not to speak.

No one knew how far they had traversed, nor how long, but it felt like they had been in here for hours. Nothing changed in the darkness that any of them could see; no landmark was visible. The cold darkness seemed to continue on for eternity.

What made matters worse was that Tails seemed to be continually haunted by those lights, ones that nobody else could detect. Each one's apprehension grew, each having their respective reason, but it did make them wish the same thing: they wished they could get out of here.

Rouge kept flicking her eyes back and forth from her tracker to the darkness around. She tried to keep her mind and attention on the Chaos Emerald somewhere in this place, but the silence and the cold darkness kept distracting her. It didn't help that she had the feeling that they were not alone, and with more reports of the lights that seem to vanish when you're looking for them, seemingly pouring from Tails' mouth was just more fuel for the fire. Several times she found herself looking back into the darkness.

The further all traveled, the quieter and eerier it became. Sonic had now taken up the lead with Rouge, and Shadow and Knuckles took up the rear. Tails stayed in the middle. Subconsciously, the five had begun preparing for a resistance of some sort. No one wanted a fight, especially here, but they would not be caught unprepared.

Knuckles grew more and more worried. With no way to see and absolutely no knowledge of what prowls in a place like this, they were sitting ducks to whatever was stalking them. What was worse was that they couldn't do a thing about it. He felt the skin underneath his fur prickle into goose bumps. Was it physically getting colder, or was it just his imagination? If it was the latter, why was his skin bumpier then a rocky road?

"Sonic..." Tails whispered, although he might as well has spoken out loud, for that whisper shattered the silence like an expensive vase, causing everyone to jump a bit.

"What is it, little buddy?"

"I feel funny..."

"Funny?"

"I feel...cold."

Sonic blinked in the darkness, while the others side-eyed each other, not sure how to respond.

"Well, duh, it is cold in here! I'm not exactly baking here, kid," Sonic replied flippantly.

"No, Sonic!" Tails squeaked, but not angrily, but fearfully. "I feel cold...inside!"

Sonic blanched, all humor gone. This was something else all together. Sonic looked at the others, and gave a hand gesture to keep close. The blue hedgehog knelt down beside Tails, who had sunken to his knees and was clutching his heart. Gasping shallowly, the fox kneeled in a frozen position, eyes dilated and fur standing up on end as if it was charged on electricity.

"We can't stay here," Shadow said. "The sooner we move, the sooner we will get out of this hell."

"IF we get out of it, you mean..." Knuckles said.

Shadow shot a poisonous glare at Knuckles.

"Calm down, everyone," Rouge said. "It won't if we lose our heads!"

"Easy for you to say," Knuckles growled.

Rouge sniffed audibly.

"Cool it, everybody!" Sonic said. "We've got enough problems as it is, and it won't help us if you blockheads are getting anal about everything! Now can we--"

Sonic's voice was cut off when they heard something. It sounded like a deep breath.

"What was that!?" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Silence!" Shadow commanded.

"Where it's coming from?" Rouge couldn't help but breathe.

Sonic's eyes shot around like bullets, looking for the source of the noise. Another breath, deeper.

"Whatever it is...it is not friendly..." Sonic said.

"Wait! What was that over there!?" Knuckles exclaimed.

"What!?" Rouge exclaimed.

Knuckles couldn't find the words, but his eyes said everything.

In the darkness of the world, something was moving. No one could see it, but they could feel it. A fell wind descended on them like a blanket of evil, and everyone's hearts froze like stone. A scraping thump boomed through...then another...and another...followed by the deepest guttural growl that anybody had heard. It was followed by a sickening noise that sounded wet...slightly crackling. Another thump. Everyone looked around in the direction it came from. Another one, a different direction. There was more then one! A new noise, a wet slithering sounds...followed by hissing. A new noise. Wailing, as if it was the damned crying out for blood. The flapping of fabric in the wind flowed through the darkness, as if it was the darkness itself. The sheer din was enough to turn anyone's blood into ice.

Growls and wails erupted from everywhere. More were coming; it was if the gates of hell had opened up and was ready to devour them.

"Run!" Knuckles shouted at last.

All bolted, and in response came the most fell roar that any of them heard, surpassing Perfect Chaos and the Biolizard combined. No one knew where they were running, but if it was farther then the otherworldy roar then that was good enough. But the horde was after them, growling and roaring, footfalls drumming the earth like a timpani.

A roar to the left, the troupe veered hard right. A close growl to the right, and behind. The troupe veered hard left. The hounds were getting closer and more conniving.

A booming voice rumbled through the darkness. "You cannot hide…" The troupe didn't stop, but kept running. "…I see you…" Normally, Sonic would come back with a clever taunt, but the fear had clouded his head, so nothing he said would make sense. "There is no life…in the Void…only…DEATH!!"

A fresh wave of ice poured down everyone's spine, enough to petrify the strongest man, but their hearts were pumping pure adrenalin now.

"Tails! Knuckles! Grab a hold of my hands! I'm going to go supersonic!" Sonic cried out terrified. When he felt his two hands grabbed, he ran like he never ran. A drag then the ear-shattering boom told them he shattered the barrier. Chancing to look back, he saw the glow of two hoverskates gliding a short ways behind. Shadow and Rouge had done the same thing. Nothing could ever catch them! No demons could run THAT fast. Sonic felt a smile crack his face, partly from relief and from his ego.

A roar and a blast of hot air from in front brought all of them into a screeching halt. They were going too fast, so Sonic dug one foot down and pushed with the other, causing him to turn sharply one direction, and he began running again. Shadow and Rouge skidded and went the other way. That felt like they were about to run into a gargantuan mouth. Sonic's blood froze at the thought.

Shadow had doubled back and was twenty meters behind, but was closing the gap. Cold sweat was beading on Sonic's head and dripping into his eyes, causing him to blink. Were they ever going to get out of here!?

Sonic didn't see it coming, or even anticipate it, but something struck him squarely on the forehead, causing him to fall flat on his face. At his speed, his body skidded to a halt. Sonic lay senseless at the mercy of the horde.

"Sonic!" Tails cried out when he felt his hero sag. Picking himself up after the drag, he shook his fallen hero. "Sonic! Get up!" Knuckles stood erect, fist bared, but judging from the immense roaring and growling, me might as well have been bearing a single match. Sonic moaned; he wasn't unconscious, but he might as well have been. He was so dazed that he couldn't tell up from down.

Shadow skid to a halt, glanced at the fallen blue hedgehog, and around the crowd. Thinking quickly, he grasped the Green Chaos Emerald. "We need to buy more time!" He smashed the Emerald between his hands, and the growls and roars intensified. The Emerald began to glow hotly, until it was no longer green. Shadow's fur ignited in a yellow green fire, his spines waving from the rush of Chaos energy. Shadow glared at the darkness with all the malice that he bore in his heart, eyes burning like a forest ablaze. His hands slid off the Emerald, fingers pouring off like water, but the Chaos Emerald floated as if he was holding it with his mind, while tendrils of energy flowed over Shadow's body.

Many footfalls indicated that the horde drew closer for the kill, but Shadow was ready for them. His fingers curled into talons, rose into the air, and the Chaos Emerald followed, glowing white. It came to a stop just above his head, spinning like a vortex. Shadow's body shook as his body was forced to muster lethal amounts of Chaos energy, but his body could take it. He had died from overdose of Chaos energy, but he came back, a testament to his nature, and no demonic horde was going to scare him fron unleashing the ultimate power within him.

"Now, vermin," hissed Shadow. "behold the ultimate power!" Shadow's head snapped upwards. "Chaos…BLAST!!"

The Chaos Emerald detonated with a nuclear blast, shooting a devastating wave of energy that incinerated anything in its path. The roars and growls were replaced with screeches and cries so piercing that everyone clenched their heads from the pain. It felt like the scream came from inside from their own heads. The flash illuminated the area for only a heartbeat, showing fell clouds of darkness that hugged them like impending doom, but the horde was nowhere to be seen. The boom echoed with a roar through the fell landscape diminishing triumphantly.

Shadow collapsed on all fours, gasping like a drowning victim, and the Chaos Emerald, dimmed, dropped to the ground like an injured sparrow.

"Shadow!" Rouge cried out, and knelt beside him.

Sonic struggled to return to his feet, but only managed to get on his fours before the now throbbing knot on his head made him stop. "What the heck was that?"

Knuckles looked around, noticing that the fell din had ceased. "I think Shadow just exterminated hell."

Shadow's energy was returning in bursts, and he soon found the energy to stand. His head was buzzing from the intense amount of stress he had forced upon itself, but it was fading. He saw the Chaos Emerald, dimmed, but it too was re-gathering itself. It couldn't do anything for the meantime, however.

"Are they gone?" Rouge asked.

Shadow sniffed the air, glancing this way and that; Knuckles followed suit. Rouge glanced around herself, while Tails helped Sonic to his feet. Gingerly, Sonic rubbed the knot on his head. "Wow, whatever they were, they sure pack a wallop."

Tails, who still hadn't recovered from his adrenaline bath, hung close to Sonic. "Are they gone?" He said, repeating Rouge without thinking about it.

Before Sonic could answer, a breeze picked up and died, the kind of breeze that proceeds a huge storm. "I don't think so…" Shadow said.

The fell voice laughed, softly at first, but it increased into a deep mocking laugh. "You foolish mortals. You cannot hope to defeat pure evil, no matter how powerful you are!"

The growls and roars began to reemerge, growing in intensity, coming from all around. They were surrounded with no hope of escape. Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles dug their feet into the earth, ready for a fight, but in the deepest corner of their minds, this was a vain fight. They couldn't possibly fend off an entire demonic horde, not without all of the Chaos Emeralds, and they weren't even sure if that would help. Sonic wished dearly that his Super Emerald belt would work, but it hung lifeless around his waist. Shadow's Emerald was drained and wouldn't perform even a simple Chaos Control. They were on their own, and inevitably to them…for the last time.

Tails clenched his eyes tight, his soul crying out to anyone that would drive these monsters away and save them. Was there such a person? He hoped there was for all of their sakes. And in there was, he was going to cry out for help. If you can hear me, Tails thought in pure fear. Help us, please! Help us!

Suddenly, the air changed; everyone felt it, including the fell beasts, for their roars and growls disintegrated into snarls and hard-breathing, the kind of sounds of a frightened animal. The creatures, although invisible in the darkness, shifted and shuffled as if they were about to be spotted.

"What's going on?" Knuckles asked.

"Hell if I know," Shadow said.

Tails' and Rouge's ears perked. "Listen!" Both exclaimed in unison. "Do you hear that?" Rouge said.

The other three perked their ears to listen. They couldn't hear it at first over the new din from the horde, but whatever Tails and Rouge heard…it was getting louder. It sounded…like singing; indistinctly at first, but it soon captured a tongue.

_Listen to my voice calling you  
Calling you out of darkness  
Hear the devils cry of sin  
Always turn your back on him_

The demons shifted, snarling at the disembodied voice, as if it was the force that purged the world of evil. Several shrieks erupted, trying to scare the voice off. The voice merely intensified.

_With the wind you go and still  
I dream of your spirit leading you back home  
I will give my gifts to you  
While you're gone and watching on_

A piercing white light erupted above, stronger and harsher then the Chaos Emerald before. The five sheltered the eyes from the brilliance; it was like a star, and the fell creatures all shrieked in fear. Sonic shielded his eyes and cracked them open just a hair, morbidly curious to catch a glimpse of the fell fiends, but despite the light, he could still see the clouds of darkness blocking everything. The demons could feel it though, so it must be piercing it though. He thought he would never be this grateful to see light ever again.

The song continued on like the tolling bells of a church.

_The light in your eyes  
An angel of dark  
Lighting to ease the shadows' sight  
Hearts will grow, the heavens will play  
Leaving behind the things in the end_

The star shot out tendrils of its own energy into the darkness, and everyone could hear the shrieks of the damned as they were banished from the light that now battled the darkness. The din of the battle was over as quickly as it began, and while the star still sung, silence returned to the world.

_Listen to my voice calling you  
Calling you out of darkness  
Hear the devils cry of sin  
Always turn your back on him  
On him  
On him_

On one final note, the song ended. The star dimmed, but was not extinguished. It fluttered down towards the fatigued troupe like a firefly. It slowed to a steady hovering at eye level. It spoke, with a most beautiful and soothing feminine voice.

"Brave travelers, peace to you," The light pulsed at each syllable, as if it spoke through the light as well as through sound. "I am Aurora, the Lightbearer. My task give to me by my Master, the Divine One, is to guide those lost in darkness to what they seek, for none enter the Land of the Shadow of Death pass through by their own power."

For everyone, they felt that this being was talking way over their heads. "What?" Sonic cut in, inquisitively. "What are you talking about?"

"It's quite simple, Sonic the Hedgehog." The being said, sounding as if it was smiling, then as an afterthought as he saw Sonic's blanched look, "Yes, I do know all of your names." It continued without missing a beat. "For those who ask for light in darkness, it is given to them as declared by my Master."

Tails perked up. Was his silent soul cry heard after all?

"Indeed, young one. The Divine One hears all things, even the silent cries of the frailest child without a voice. But we must not tarry; we must continue through this land in order for you to obtain what you seek. Come."

"What about those things out there?" Tails said, voicing what everyone was thinking.

"The Spectres cannot hurt you while you are in the presence of light; do not be afraid Tails, for He is with you. Now, come…"

Everyone looked at each other, confused beyond all reason. Who is this being, and what did he want, and why was he so eager to help them? Nothing ever would help them out like that without some ulterior motive…would they? It didn't make a lick of sense.

Tails looked after it at first, and then started following it. Sonic watched his little bro wander off after the light, and scratched his head. Shrugging, he followed as well. Knuckles' jaw was clenched from emotional conflict; he had learned not to trust anybody from the first impression (he had learned that from when Dr. Robotnik had lied to him about Sonic and Tails being after the Master Emerald nearly ten years before. But he was curious as well. Giving in, he followed Sonic and Tails. At least he wasn't alone in this, so he wouldn't feel nearly as foolish as he would if he acted on his own accord. Rouge watched as the three followed the light being, then glanced at Shadow, then followed herself. The quicker they could get out of this darkness, the better.

Shadow however was not convinced. The last time something flew out of nowhere, he was fooled into nearly overrunning Mobiüs with the Black Arms, and he wasn't about to let himself get suckered into something like that again. He was no longer an emotional amnesiac hedgehog; he was Shadow the Hedgehog. His logical side started pricking his pride. The others had already taken up the being's offer, and Sonic and Knuckles weren't fools, even though he found the former annoying. If the being betrayed them, they would fight, but it would be better if he went along to increase the odds of success. Exhaling in the darkness sharply, he strode to catch up with the troupe. This had better be worth it.

- - - - -

Silver had a fitful rest, for his brain was punishing him for any minute wasted not finding the Iblis Trigger. His entire night was broken by nightmares of his time and other places. He saw facing the Iblis Trigger, laughing maliciously as he unleashed Iblis, flames pouring up all around him. He saw himself wondering a land of utter darkness. He saw himself and Blaze fighting a human with a paranatural power, and whose sword seemed to split stones like paper. He saw himself carrying a sleeping human child through tunnels of water. He saw himself standing at the edge of an abyss, looking down at the flaming swirls of Iblis. Each dream seemed to pour one after the other, and his soul screamed that it would stop, when one dream came, he stood in a field of white, with nothing around. It wasn't until he walked some distance further when he came upon a pool, surrounded by amaranths. He had been here before in another dream…

"This just keeps getting freakier and freakier…" Silver said to himself aloud. He suddenly felt like something was placed in his hand. Looking, he saw the Talisman of Light was once again in his hand. He didn't remember holding it after dropping it while Blaze helped him to bed, and she had picked it up. So how did it get in his hand? Looking around to see who placed it in his hand, he saw no one standing around him. There was only him and the pond.

Something clicked in his mind; maybe it was curiosity, but he thought he should look closer at the pond. He wasn't sure why, for the pond was rather unremarkable, save for the fact where he was and it was surrounded by amaranth and was crystal clear, but it didn't look special…but…there was something about it…

He stepped closer, soon wading through the amaranths. There was no distinct shore for the pond, for the amaranth grew right into the water, so before Silver knew it, his feet had touched the water…and that's as far as his foot went. Silver was astonished; he was walking on the water. He dared to take a few more steps. The water rippled from each step, but he stood on top of the water as if it was glass instead of water.

"Weird…" Silver said. He could walk on water if he put his mind to it, literally, but he didn't have to use his psychokinesis to do this. It was doing it by itself. He had to know why. Fascinated, he reached down to touch the water.

Something changed. The water lit up like the sun, blinding Silver temporarily, but it soon faded into black. Silver was astonished and frightened, so much that he nearly darted out of the water, but something changed. The ripples from his footsteps became more pronounced. Not knowing what to do, he just stood there, awe-inspired at this turn of events.

Soon, another light, greenish in color erupted from the middle, deep beneath the surface. The ripples were affecting the light making Silver feel like he was looking at a light from _beneath_ the surface of the water.

"Will you look into the mirror?" said a voice, causing Silver to jump nearly a foot in the air. Silver spun to meet his new company, but found it wasn't so now.

"You again?" Silver said. It was the she-Echidna, the peach-colored one with the tribal attire.

"Yes, it's me."

"Who are you?" Silver asked.

"You will know in time…" the girl said, and her answer slightly annoyed Silver. "Will you look?"

"Huh?"

"The ponds in the Promised Land. They enable us dwellers to see some places that we want to see, and sometimes even different times." The girl strode slowly towards the pond, and stop just short of it.

Silver looked at the now-darkened water with the shimmering light, then back to the girl. "Why can I stand on this water?"

"You're an outsider," she said. "Those not from the Promised Land cannot enter the waters because of impurities of their hearts, for everyone since the beginning of the worlds have tainted hearts. Only the Divine One can cleanse our hearts so we can enter the pools, for they are His pools. Like anything His, we must be purified before we can even touch it."

Silver looked at the water again, the ripples spreading from his feet. He stared intensely at it. _Look into it? What did she mean?_ All he saw was the swaying light in the pool. "What am I looking for?" Silver asked the girl.

The girl smiled, but her eyes were serious. "Only you know that."

Another enigmatic answer. It was about to drive him nuts.

"Put your hand to the surface and open your mind," said the girl. "It will show you what you want to know."

Silver couldn't help but cock his head. Nothing is ever simple nowadays, is it? He looked back at the surface of the waters, and continued to stare. Touch the waters, huh? Well, he guessed it couldn't hurt. So he placed his hand on the surface.

As he had expected, he couldn't break the surface, but what he didn't expect was what he saw in the waters. The light changed; it expanded until he was seeing different images. Faces, places, times, all poured through his vision passing by his eyes like the pages of a book. Eventually, the images slowed and became more recognizable to Silver, and what he saw was shocking. First, he saw himself. His other self was turned away from him some, holding two glowing gems but surrounded by others. He seemed to be standing on a barren cliff-side on a bright sunny day. Silver watched as his other self turned his face towards the former, and Silver was shocked to see tears streaming down his face. The image quickly faded to show Blaze, pale and ghostly, drifting away into darkness. More faces, faces of those who took refuge with him from Iblis' wrath, but instead of scared and tired, they were energetic and happy, seeing the sun for the first time in their lives.

The images kept coming, and they began to burn into Silver's mind. Soon, he saw the Iblis Trigger, the one called Sonic, sprawled on the ground dead…no…murdered. Silver gasped. Would he be like that? Another face, human, dressed in black and armed to the teeth and while looking young, he seemed aged and tired, for his face was the picture of one who has seen too many battles. He saw the faces of Amy, Cream, Cheese and Tails, friends he has meet. They looked lost and scared. There was another human, a princess who looked like she was dying from heartbreak and sorrow. Silver could scarcely breathe. What was he seeing? Was a different future, one that he himself would write?

Without realizing it, his other hand had touched the surface, and instantly the images changed again…and grew darker. Darkness enveloped the world, both the past and present. Not like Iblis' darkness, but one far more sinister. Dark clouds billowed overhead and Silver could hear harsh breathing sounds. The image not only poured into his vision; it had poured into his mind. The darkness was consuming everything! Silver's heart pumped harder and his breathing grew into gasps. This was terrible! Make it stop! His mind pleaded to whoever could hear! Make it stop! Silver saw a fell clawed hand, not like Iblis' but of some other demon. He heard fell speech but could not understand it, but it sounded evil, very evil. The strings of Silver's soul were being plucked to play the song of fear, and he couldn't do anything. Soon, the voice called his name over and over. Silver wanted to hide! He couldn't face down that kind of evil! No one could! He heard himself crying "Stop it!" over and over, but they were drowned by the evil of the darkness.

Somehow, he managed to break eye contact with the images, and the sheer shock of it sent him flying back, and he landed on solid ground. He lay there, hyperventilating for any breath he could, wishing he could forget what he has bore witness to, but the images were still there, like a nightmare that would scar a child's innocence forever.

When he opened his eyes again, he was back in the room where Blaze had left him. Blaze herself was shaking Silver's shoulder in an attempt to wake Silver up.

"Silver!" Blaze cried out, slightly frightened by Silver's sudden change in behavior. "What happened?"

Silver lay there without answering. His experience was still fresh in his mind, but it didn't make a lick of sense to him, and so it wouldn't make any more sense to Blaze. Shaking his head, he heaved a heavy sigh. "Nothing, bad dream."

"It must've been a really bad one," said Blaze. "You were crying out in your sleep. You kept saying 'stop it.'"

Silver sat on the edge of the bed and heaved another sigh. "It was, but I don't to talk about it." Silver said, although it was a lie. He DID want to talk to Blaze about it, but it didn't even make sense.

"We need to get moving, Silver," continued Blaze. "You were out for nearly seven hours. It's almost daybreak."

Silver looked at Blaze. He was still physically exhausted, and the dream was no help, but the Iblis Trigger must be found and quickly. Wincing at stiffness in his limbs, he rose to a standing position. "Let's go."

Blaze nodded. "There are transports here. We can take one and we'll be back in the city sometime after dawn."

"Then let's go!" Silver said, mustering up his weakened enthusiasm.

Silver and Blaze left the cushy cell behind. Neither said anything as they made their way through the base and into a transport, but Silver's mind was full of images. One that continued to pop up was one of Sonic lying dead from being murdered. Silver hadn't thought about how he could handle a killing. Murder was one the worst crimes that anyone could commit, and normally, people were locked up for life or even killed themselves for murder. That didn't talk about the emotional trauma of taking a life. Silver has killed before, but those were soulless demons so those didn't count, but Sonic, the Iblis Trigger, had a soul. He wasn't that much different from anyone. Could Silver kill him? He wasn't sure he could handle the emotions and trauma. Maybe he should let Blaze do it, since she seems the most astute.

Murder was wrong, but don't the ends justify the means? Silver blinked in the darkness of the transport. He was back to where he was when Amy had confronted him about Sonic, and that was troubling enough. Now he was haunted by what he saw, and it was threatening to goad him into madness.

- - - - -

"Are you in yet, Espio?"

"No, no different than last time, and the answer will be the same when you ask the next dozen times."

Vector and Espio were hunched over a computer, recently purloined from one of Dr. Kintobor's freights. Earlier that day, the Chaotix (plus Cream since the Chaotix were "babysitting" her) had encountered Dr. Kintobor's freights and since their detective natures has a high-demanding curiosity, they broke into the crates to see what they could find. They found a bunch of custom-built computers, so they took a pair, thinking that Kintobor likely won't miss them. Now they were holed up in an abandoned warehouse and trying to do more research, and couldn't help but wonder at the power of these computers and how much they would go for on the markets.

With those computers, the Chaotix had carried on their investigations of Project Solaris and Dr. Kintobor after splitting up with Knuckles earlier the previous day. It was almost daybreak of the next morning, and the Chaotix were no closer to their goal as they were when they got here. The only compliant avenue was Dr. Kintobor, but even they the Chaotix could only milk so much out of his profiles and associations there with. What they really want to know about was Project Solaris. For a top-secret project, its name sure was broadcasted a lot. There HAD to be an explanation about what Project Solaris was.

While Espio and Vector were hovering around one computer, Mighty was hunched over another. He was trying a different approach to find out what Project Solaris was. Vector and Espio were trying a direct approach to find out what the project was, by breaking into the Kingdom Archives through the computer to find out what it is, while Might was just doing more research by looking up anything about it. It was slow and unrewarding, but one never knows what one might find in these past archives. Charmy wasn't doing anything except dozing with Cream and Cheese, snoozing quietly in a close corner of the warehouse, nonexistent to the rest of the hard-working Chaotix.

Mighty sipped another sip from his coffee; before cracking down on this machine, he had gone out to find some late-night coffee to keep the crew awake for the night, and it was great stuff. It kept them awake enough to do things as if it was daytime. Vector and Espio were arguing just like they would in the day too, Mighty thought with amusement.

Tapping a few more keys on his keyboard, Mighty lazily scrolled through any search result that came up with Project Solaris. Nothing interesting came up, although he noticed that it was mentioned in the paper several times by name, but there weren't any real details about what it was. The articles were from around fifteen years old. An idea came to him. Maybe if he kept looking at progressively more recent articles, he'd find something. Readjusting his search, he went from article to article from older to newer that mentioned Project Solaris in any fashion, hoping he'll find something.

Vector and Espio continue to quibble quietly about their own failed attempts to gather information on the Project, and Mighty tuned it out. They could argue up to Doomsday and they still wouldn't get into the protected site. Mighty had to sigh with exasperation at the two; sometimes Mighty wanted to club them in the head just the shut them up. If there wasn't a risk for severe skull fractures on their part from his blows, he would have done it a long time ago.

Mighty glanced at the screen again, and his violent fantasies flickered out. This article was from ten years ago, and it mentioned Project Solaris regularly. Mighty restarted from the beginning of the article, and the information was definitely fascinating…and revealing.

"Vector! Espio!" Mighty called out. "Shut up for a second and look at this!"

Vector and Espio looked up from their own work and at Mighty. A heartbeat later, they were crowding around Mighty's computer. Charmy, blinking in the light after being woken up from his sleep, had fluttered over as well. Yawning, he said, "What's up, fellas? Find something? You guys are making so much noise that I can't get a _z_ in Edgewise."

No one answered, for their minds and eyes were locked on the computer screen, showing a ten-year-old article with the following headlines: _The King is Dead, Heiress Injured in Accident_.

That alone spurred the four to read on:

"His Royal Highness, King Argus I was killed in a tragic accident in the Royal Labs deep within the subterranean base underneath Soleanna, and his heiress and daughter, Princess Elise (6), was discovered outside the base against a tree unconscious. Argus was thirty-four at the time of his death. The King, the chief scientist of the Royal Science Guild, along with many other Guild Scientists was discovered dead after a colossal explosion erupted within the base. It has been reported that the explosion was called with a prototype of the esteemed Project Solaris had gone into overload and exploded. Further reports will be available as more information is made available by the House of Commons and the Office of the Prime Minister.

"Meanwhile, funeral preparations are being made to honor the prestigious reign of King Argus I. He will be laid to rest in the Hall of the Honored Dead where his wife and queen, Queen Elizabeth V whom had preceded him in death, lays. Princess Elise, heiress to the crown is in the Royal Hospital under close guard and observation. She has not yet regained consciousness but her recovery is promising. The House of Commons does not plan to hold elections to elect a noble family to the throne at this time. We will continue to report any progress in the Princess' recovery. The Royal Steward, Edgar Prius, will act as caretaker of the throne until Elise has matured to a level where she can sit as our monarch.

"That's sad," sighed Charmy. "The Princess lost her parents before she was even 7."

The Chaotix didn't say anything else, for there was no real need to. This happened ten years ago, but it was still a sad time to recollect through the archives of a newspaper. Mighty followed a link to a later article; it was a follow-up on the fate of Project Solaris and the continuing reports on Elise. taking place a few days later after the first article.

"Princess Elise has regained consciousness yesterday and is expected to make a full recovery. Steward Prius has broken the sad news of Her Grace's father's death. Our reporters caught up to Prius after he delivered the news. 'She's been very strong,' replied Prius to our question about Elise's reaction to the news. 'She keeps saying that she will be strong and won't cry, for her father himself said to never cry, no matter what happens. She will be a strong Queen for us when she is older, I am sure of it. It will be an honor to our king in life and in death.' Prius would not answer any questions regarding Elise or anything else.

"Meanwhile, the House of Commons has issued an interesting order to the Science Guild: cease and desist Project Solaris immediately, and rid of any knowledge of its existence. Doubtless stirred because of the tragedy of the king, the House of Commons has declared the Project as dangerous and cannot be continued in the risk that it will endanger the public. Coincidentally, the Science Guild had been discussing discontinuing the Project completely after losing their chief scientist and their king. Dr. Albus Kintobor, the chief curator of the project and one of the late King Argus' closest aides, has said to reporters, 'All traces of the Project had been destroyed by the same catastrophe that has taken our king and my friend from us. Nevertheless, I will see to it that any remaining remnants of the Project will be purged. The Guild will now seek new projects and will dedicate our first project to the memory of our King, Argus I.'

"The funeral procession for King Argus I was held today, despite rainy weather. King Argus was laid in the Hall of the Honored Dead with his queen, Elizabeth V. Steward Prius and Princess Elise headed the procession with heavy hearts but strong fervor. The citizens of Soleanna feel comforted at the Princess' strength. She will indeed be a strong Queen."

"So, Dr. Kintobor not only helped with the Project, but was tasked to destroy it." Vector said, absorbing the information.

"I don't buy it," Espio said bluntly. "Dr. Kintobor obviously lied about destroying it. He actually took the plans and eliminated the copies within the Archives so to all that look, Project Solaris never existed."

"I'm sure you're right, Espio," Mighty agreed.

"A subterranean base…" Vector thought aloud, scratching his chin. "Sounds like something to check out." The crocodile walked to the other computer, the others following, and redirected a search for the base. It didn't take long.

"Aha!" Vector exclaimed. "I found it! The Royal White Eagle Laboratory, located underneath the city!"

Espio looked over the search, and read the readouts. "Closed off to the public, now abandoned. The main passageway through the labs has collapsed and inaccessible."

"A laboratory like that wouldn't have just one passageway," Mighty said. "There must be alternate or a secret entrance or something."

Vector snapped his fingers. "I got it! Call it a hunch, but I doubt the king would go through the main passageway to get to the labs. What if…there was a passageway from inside the castle?"

"That's a long shot, Vector," Charmy said, feeling more awake at the prospect of a new discovery.

"But one worth checking out," said Mighty. He sat down at the computer and began to type. "I'm going to see if I can find any blueprints of this base."

Several minutes later and some hacking involved, they found both a cartograph and a blueprint of the base. Indeed there were several other entrance ways next to the main passageway, but they were looking just for one.

"Look! That one passageway in the back goes toward the castle!" Charmy exclaimed, pointing to the screen. "None of the other tunnels come even close!"

"Let's see if it actually does go to the castle," Espio cut in.

A few minutes later, they found that it indeed does go to the castle, but they couldn't see where in the castle it lies.

"What do you think, Vector?" Charmy asked.

"I want to see what is in that base," Vector said after a brief pause. "The remains of Project Solaris lie in that place, and I want to find out what it is, and what Kintobor wants with it."

"We only know where the one passageway goes to, but only one of us can go," Espio said matter-of-factly. "All four of us coming will draw too much attention. One of us can get into the palace, find the secret entrance and infiltrate the base…and I'm that one."

"Good thinking, Espio!" Vector said. "We'll use the comm-links, but we'll need to get that map for you."

"I have an idea!" Charmy said. "Remember that poker-chip card thing that Kintobor tossed to Knuckles?"

"Yeah," Espio said. "Your point?"

"Couldn't we like, you know, reprogram it to show the map?"

The other members of the Chaotix looked at Charmy, but none said anything right away. Then, Mighty spoke up. "It's a good idea, Charmy, but we don't even know how Kintobor's hologram disk works..."

"We can try though," Espio said. "but if that doesn't work, we'll have to try to make a hard copy."

"Ok, I'll try to get started on it," Mighty said, sighing not because of resignation but with determination. "but no guarantees."

"Let's get started," Vector said. "We got to hurry and find out what Dr. Kintobor is up to. I don't think we have a lot of time."

The Chaotix didn't respond, but there was a mutual agreement between them.

- - - - -

Sonic had to breathe, and that surprised him. How had he run the perimeters of the world that he had lived in for nearly two decades and not drawn nor craved the smallest lick of wind, but here in this evil realm of darkness, he sweats and breathes as if his life depended on it. He had to see if everyone else was feeling the same way, and a quick glance around verified that he wasn't the only one. In fact, his own weariness was mirrored in everyone's faces.

A voice from his side snapped him from his thoughts. "Sonic," said Tails. "I feel so tired."

Sonic couldn't blame him, and he could definitely tell by hearing Tails' voice, for it had the edge of fatigue. Before he could console his sidekick-slash-best-friend, the light guiding them through the darkness spoke in, "It is the nature of this world. Strangers who attempt to traverse this fell land experience the oppression of their very souls, so much that it can shatter ones mind and spirit, and that's just from the atmosphere of this land. Many have been lost simply trying to cross it because they become so drained that they cannot go on...only a guide can bring them out."

"Who would want to try to cross this crappy place?" Sonic said, hands outstretched to encompass the darkness.

"Most do it unwillingly," the light said matter-of-factly. "Very few descend into despair on their own will. Only those who want to traverse this land come down on their own will."

"Why the heck would they do that?" Sonic said.

"Only the Divine One knows."

It was Tails' turn. "The Divine One?"

"The Divine One is the creator of all things," the light said, and no one could miss the enthusiasm in her voice. "He created everything and takes care of even the smallest thing, even if everyone else deems it useless."

"Really?" Tails said, and he was inwardly surprised that the mention of the Divine One actually lifted his spirits.

"Indeed. He enjoys being with his people, those who admit that they cannot save themselves from evil, and plead to him for help and companionship."

"Wow..." Tails couldn't help but be amazed.

"You feel lighter, don't you?"

"What?" This question surprised Tails. "Lighter?"

"You feel that knowing about the Divine One relieves the oppression of this land from your heart and soul."

Tails blinked in the darkness; how did she know?

"It's a universal feeling of those who first know him. They feel like something was lifted off from their soul."

"So," Sonic cut in. "What exactly is this place?" He wasn't entirely comfortable of religious dogma. He had heard of some huge crackpots who do the religious deal.

Tails looked surprised at Sonic. He didn't expect him to interrupt a encouraging conversation like this.

"Oh!" For once, the light showed signs of humanity, for it acted surprised at Sonic as well. "Well...it's a physical representation of despair. Despair in our hearts is just like being wrapped in complete darkness. Eventually, it drains your very soul."

Sonic couldn't help but smirk, not in scorn but in agreement. He had been depressed before, and he did feel echoes of it when he was in here. Despair, huh? Despair was not something to laugh at, for it kills.

"Is there any hope for those who come here?" Tails had to ask, since they had come here on their own free will, although not knowing what was here.

"Very little. Unless someone intervenes, there is no hope for anyone who gets lost in their own despair. Very few enter despair...," the light paused, and when she spoke again, she sounded sorrowful. "...ever escape it."

Tails looked down, letting the answer sink in. He wasn't sure if he felt down because he pitied those who would never get out of here, or that there might not be hope for him.

"Aw, cheer up, T2," Sonic said, noticing Tails rainy expression. "We'll get out of here, as sure as my name is Sonic!"

"He is right," the light said. "I was sent to guide you out of here, so I will. As light vanquishes the darkness, the light of hope vanquishes the darkness of despair."

Now wasn't THAT the sappiest thing to say ever? Sonic thought with a smirk.

Shadow, Knuckles and Rouge couldn't help but overhear the previous conversation, but all three each had mutually decided to keep their own thoughts to their own respective selves.

Several more silent minutes past, each one of the troupe thinking about different things, when the light finally said, "We have arrived."

Almost on cue, the darkness retreated and light bathed the area, causing all the blink from the sudden increase of light. The light in fact wasn't all that bright, but compared to the darkness they were in for countless hours, it might as well have been the sun itself. When the five could finally opened their eyes again, they saw through their squinting eyes a huge lava cavern. The source of the light was a humungous lava lake right in front of them. The glow of the molten rock was enough to illuminate the cave, including the dark fog-like clouds that had hugged them mere moments before.

Something twinkled in the midst of the hot orange glow, something a cold blue. There it was: sitting on an outcrop of land into the magma lake, and it took only a few seconds of squinting at it to see what it is.

"Oh my..." Rouge said, her eyes lighting up brighter then the stars.

"Finally!" Knuckles said. "We found another Chaos Emerald!"

"This is where I leave you, my friends," the light said. "but be warned. Nothing is what it seems; tread with caution. Adieu..." And with that, the light left quickly, darting away like a shooting star.

"What the heck was she talking about?"Sonic said, his head slightly cocked to its side.

"Isn't it obvious?" Shadow said, a hint of disgust in his voice. "Approach the Chaos Emerald with caution."

"Where'd you get that?" Sonic said.

"The Chaos Emerald is sitting on that rocky outcrop, and on a rock that has an uncanny resemblance of a pedestal," Shadow said intellectually."That Chaos Emerald did not just happen to be there. It was placed there!"

"You mean that..." Knuckles started, but Shadow finished. "Yes, the Chaos Emerald was placed there as bait!"

"And we would have walked right into it too..." Sonic said. "Man, that was close..."

"Oh hell..." Knuckles suddenly said.

"What?" Sonic had to ask.

"Apparently, someone else didn't get the hint. Look!" Knuckles pointed towards the Chaos Emerald...and everyone looked. Sure enough, Rouge had not stuck around to hear the word of warning and was making a beeline for the Chaos Emerald.

Rouge chuckled lustfully, her visage basking in the cold blue light of the Emerald. "Ahaha, I found you my precious Chaos Emerald. You're mine now..." Unsuspecting of any trap, she reached out for the Emerald, her eyes shimmering in her greed.

"Don't touch it!" shouted the others in unison.

Rouge balked, but disaster struck regardless. A monstrous maw crashed in from underneath Rouge, threatening to swallow the Chaos Emerald and Rouge whole! And it would have too, if it wasn't for Shadow. Thinking fast, Shadow teleported and froze time with Chaos Control and snatched her out from what would have been a terrible way to die. When time restarted, Shadow and Rouge were back on solid ground and the maw closed on nothing but rock, magma and air. Rouge's eyes were dilated till they were almost all irises, and her blood was practically pure adrenaline from her near-death experience.

"Damn!" exclaimed Knuckles. "That thing ate the Chaos Emerald!"

The lava rose up in one place, the something burst through it, causing lava to rain from above. It was a serpentine beast, but it's head was the head of a dragon. Surrounding its head was an armored frill with six large spikes facing towards the maw.

Sonic blanched in recognition of the creature, and his eyes dilated plus his heart began to race at record speeds. "Holy crap! It's Iblis!"

"What?" said everyone.

"That's the demon I saw back in Soleanna...but it's...changed!"

The demon roared ferociously, making everyone brace themselves from the shockwave. The roar was so intense that stalactites broke off the cave ceiling and splashed into the lava. Now they floated around Iblis as if they were his attendants.

"We need to get the Emerald back," Shadow said authoritatively. "no matter what the cost!" Then Shadow charged straight for the demon. Sonic and Knuckles locked eyes, and either one could see each other's apprehension in the other's eyes, but both knew that Shadow was right. They followed Shadow onto the floating stalactites and attacked.

Shadow was estimating the distance between him and Iblis, and found it to be two-hundred feet. Two-hundred feet of lava. A straight forward attack was an exercise in futility. They had to draw him in somehow.

Iblis on the other hand was not waiting for an attack. Once again, his great maw opened up and he spewed out hundreds of fireballs, launching them at breakneck speeds at his assailants. Shadow barely had enough time to retaliate with Chaos Spear bolts to deflect the attack, but some still got through! All three scattered from the fiery attack, and each fireball burst like artillery shells as they smashed into the floating stalactites.

"Damn," Knuckles swore again. "How are we going to get close?"

"We draw him in!" Shadow said. "We need to draw him in closer so we can attack."

"How?" Sonic said.

"I'm working on it!" Shadow said, his frustration not veiled.

Iblis roared again, causing all three to brace themselves. When they recovered, they saw Iblis dive backwards into the lava, completely disappearing from sight.

"So much for that idea," Knuckles said dryly.

Sonic stared at the point where Iblis had vanished, and wondering what was he up to. Shadow on the other hand was on alert. In battle, his senses sharpened gloriously to the point he could detect the slightest change of the air. It saved his hide countless times. And this was no exception. Something was wrong. His instincts were screaming at him to move. Suddenly, he heard a change in the lava flow deep beneath the surface, and his eyes widened a fraction. Iblis was attacking from beneath! "Scatter!" Shadow cried out.

It was more rare then a blue moon to hear Shadow cry out, and it thus startled Sonic and Knuckles so much that they obeyed the order without hesitation. It saved their lives. One half-second later, Iblis came crashing up from below like a sea monster biting a ship in half. Iblis dove forward again into the lava ad disappeared again!

"Whoa!" Sonic said, eyes dilated. They were almost hamburger!

Iblis resurfaced again hundreds of feet away, and glowered down at them, obviously disappointed for not scoring a meal. Roaring again, he threw out hundreds of fireballs at the three.

"We can't keep doing this!" Knuckles exclaimed. He can pound us until Doomsday right now and we still won't be able to hurt him!"

"Tell me something I don't know!" Sonic said.

Shadow was thinking furiously. Iblis could move like lightning in the lava. In order any attack to be fruitful, they had to slow him down somehow. There was Chaos Control, but it wouldn't do much good that far away.

To a degree, Sonic was thinking the same thing, except with a Power Ring. Ever since he was separated from Uncle Chuck when Dr. Robotnik, he kept that ring with him, as both for fighting and to remember whom he was fighting for. That ring sat in his glove, and Sonic knew he needed it to fight this thing, but how?

Iblis did a strange squat, and leaped forward, maw opened, intending to crush them with his own mass. Sonic and Knuckles scattered, but Shadow stayed. This is it!

"Chaos Control!"

Shadow slowed time to a crawl, and with it, he could study Iblis with bought time. Up close now, he could see in detail the three eyes on Iblis' face. Shadow mildly kicked at the armor, and found it harder then stone. There was no way they could break that. But the eyes...

Time restarted before Shadow could have a chance at the eyes. Iblis dove into the rocks and lava not even realizing that someone had probed him.

Shadow barely had escaped but he felt that close save. He was on his hands and knees. The air from Iblis' dive was in turmoil, creating a pillow of air that buffeted anyone that came close.

"Shadow, are you all right!?" Sonic said, rushing to Shadow.

"I'm fine," Shadow growled. "His armor is too thick for any of our attacks," he continued. "We need to go for the eyes...or the inside of his mouth."

Sonic grimaced. "Count me out of the boca. We'll hit the eyes."

"The feeling is mutual," Knuckles said.

Iblis resurfaced somewhat closer this time. Apparently, the failure to land a blow from his attackers made him cocky. He was now only fifty feet away.

Sonic took a chance. Hopping from rock to rock, faster and faster, he charged at Iblis with a cry. Iblis turned to face him mouth open wide. Sonic, thinking fast, grabbed one of the sharp teeth, swung himself around and off onto the frill. Leaping off of it and upwards, he curled into a ball and cannoned into Iblis' left eye.

Iblis roared furiously, and Sonic leaped away. Iblis dived backwards into the lava again. The blue hedgehog landed back onto a stalactite, and shuffled his feet. The brief landing on Iblis' frill heated up his shoes and he was sure the leather had melted a bit. Plus he patted out his spines, because he felt singed from Iblis' fiery hot breath.

"Geez, that's something I don't want to repeat," Sonic said, shaking out his quills. "but he can't take blows to his eyes."

"Perfect," Shadow said. "Now we can clean up this mess..." With that, Shadow teleported away. Iblis resurfaced farther away, but it didn't do him much good. Shadow reappeared one hundred feet above Iblis' head and he dropped like a stone into Iblis' face and into his right eye. Iblis roared ferociously again, and Shadow teleported away. He reappeared back on a stalactite.

"Showoff," Sonic jeered. Hurting Iblis brought back some of his sunny attitude, and his outlook was brighter.

Iblis was furious now. His attackers have managed to inflict damage, even from farther out! It was like with those pestilent creatures on the surface. They always found a way to defeat him over and over! Why!?

Sonic stood stock still, tossing his Power Ring up and down in his hand. If Iblis charged again, he had a plan to knock him silly. He didn't have to wait long, for Iblis charged. He skimmed along the surface at such speeds that lava was sent high up in the air.

Sonic chuckled. "So, he wants a close-up, huh? I got one for him!" Sonic slammed the Power Ring around his finger. His fur lit up, becoming a pale blue and his spines perked up slightly. The soles of his shoes lit up like floodlights (for if you recall, the shoes Sonic bought during the Perfect Chaos event had a special touch with Power Rings), and grinned. He jumped into a spindash and charged at breakneck speeds at the bulldozing Iblis.

With a sharp clash, they collided. The mass and speed of Iblis counteracted Sonic's Mach 2 speed almost exactly, so that they were now locked in "head-to-head" war. Neither could budge from their spots. Sonic was grinding at Iblis's frill, holding him back, and because of the rock-hard armor, sparks flew around like a hot hammer striking an anvil.

Knuckles and Shadow saw their opportunity, and thanks to Shadow's Chaos Control, they both came to the aid of Sonic and smashed into the green eyes of Iblis, Shadow spindashing, and Knuckles diving in fists first. There was a burst of aqueous humor on either side, and all three kicked away from Iblis.

Iblis was furious and in hideous pain, for now he was blinded in two of his eyes. He could only see in his center eye now, but it was pupil-less and he could only see somewhat with it. All he could see now was light, but not shapes. Those pests blinded him! He will devour their corpses for that!

Iblis roared again, and showered out more fireballs, but because of his blindness, they were very scattered, and Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow had no problems dodging them.

Shadow was a fast learner, and his experience in combat blessed him with quick analyzation of enemies' tactics and weakness. The scatter shot plus Iblis' swaying told Shadow that he was blinded, and that he was weak enough to finally be destroyed.

But they still haven't discovered his mortal weakness. He was armored from head to tail and Sonic demonstrated that even energized with energy, it wouldn't break. That left inside him, but that was suicidal, since Iblis' core had to be well over four-hundred degrees Centigrade due to its species. Chaos Spear might do it, but it might not get close enough.

Still, Shadow decided to risk it. Time to draw him in. His central eye was still intact; maybe he could still see light.

Shadow set his plan into motion immediately. He teleported back to solid ground, and looked at Iblis. The Chaos Emerald wasn't bright enough, but igniting it would be more then enough.

"Chaos Light!" Shadow said, and at one the the Chaos Emerald began to shine brightly, so brightly that the Chaos Emerald shown white instead of green. Green light bathed the cavern as if it was a green sun. The others couldn't help but blink from the sudden burst of light.

"What the heck is he doing!?" Knuckles said.

"No idea," Sonic said, then thought, but it must be a good idea.

Iblis winced from the light at first, but soon determined that it was showing where one of his attackers was. Time to die, wee one! Iblis dived straight for where the light was most intense. It completely blinded him, but if it meant destroying one of those pests, then so be it.

Shadow stayed put, waiting for Iblis. He was great at instantaneous calculations and therefore a simple game of chicken was nothing. He was waiting for Iblis to get just close enough. If he went too early, Iblis might check himself and therefore land on his side then on his head. Too late, and Shadow would obviously be crushed.

When Iblis came within fifty feet, Shadow teleported away. One half-second later, there was a bone-crushing crunch and a resounding crash as Iblis smacked head-first into the solid ground at the edge of the lake. Parts of his head armor cracked and flew off from the sheer impact.

Sonic and Knuckles saw the entire thing, and thinking quickly advanced. Shadow was already on the attack, hurling Chaos Spear after Chaos Spear at Iblis' partially revealed mouth and face, but although each round struck home, it didn't seem to do much damage. Even now with Sonic and Knuckles lending their own blows, nothing was piercing through!

Something white fluttered in, and spun feet first right into Iblis' third eye. Iblis roared with pain, and then all three saw something tossed into its maw. All had to look to see who it was who attacked. It was Rouge!

"Hi, boys," she said in her usual tone. "You boys might want to step back." She held up something in her hands, that looked like a detonator. All three obliged at once.

Iblis was beginning to come out of his stupor, and roared intensely. He could not be killed! They would see! They would see!

"Now now, big boy," Rouge said, "that's no way to talk to a lady." Rouge pressed a button on the detonator.

There was a dull whomp deep within Iblis, and the demon screeched, causing all to wince from the noise, for it seemed to rip the air apart. Iblis thrashed around like a chicken with its head cut off. All retreated a safe distance from the dying demon, for it was going through violent death throws. Finally, with one last screech, it slammed back down into the earth and lay still, its eyes dimmed into black balls.

All panted from their intense battle, and continued to watch mystified as Iblis had one final act in his death. His body melted into ashed and blew away in the wind. As the ashes blew away, the Light Blue Chaos Emerald is revealed in the ashes, glowing coldly in the hot ashes.

"Way past cool!" Sonic cried out. "Nice work, team! Now we can get back in the past!" Sonic scooped up the Chaos Emerald and held it up as if it was a war trophy.

"Yes," Shadow said. "but I will need your help, Sonic, for this takes two people and two Chaos Controls to create the portal." Shadow continued to explain. "We need to initiate a simultaneous Chaos Control in the same area. The sudden flux of time-altering energy might be enough to create a tear in the time-space continuum."

Sonic blinked incomprehensibly. "Ok...what do we do in English?"

Tails translated. "Do a Chaos Control the same time Shadow does when you stand next to each other."

"Oh," Sonic said, the light going on in his brain. "Why didn't he say so?"

Shadow sighed exasperatingly, but continued. "Sonic, in order to do this, we must concentrate on the same place and the same time. We must synchronize our thoughts or this will not work."

"Gotcha," Sonic said with a wink. "How 'bout..." Sonic stroked his chin in thought. "...the clock tower in New Town? 8:00 AM? The second day after the Festival?" That puts us the morning after we disappeared, he thought.

Shadow nodded. "Now concentrate on that place, time and day."

Sonic nodded, and held his Emerald tightly. The rest watched as Sonic and Shadow seemed to have a stare-down, but they were really concentrating on one place, one time, one day. That had to take serious concentration.

Shadow made a slight nod. It was time.

"Chaos Control!" both Shadow and Sonic said in unison, lifting their Emeralds up high, almost touching. The Emeralds shown brightly, and all could hear a high ring coming from them, clear and concise. Suddenly, the light dimmed, and all felt a breeze pick up. All looked to see where the wind was going, and saw that a blue and white portal was now opened, spinning inwardly.

"Wow," Tails said, admiring the wormhole.

"Sure is a pretty gem," Rouge said. "Sad that it not a gem."

"It won't last," Shadow said. "The continuum will close soon."

"Point taken, Shads," Sonic said and leapt into the vortex. "Tally-ho!"

Tails was quick to follow, as well as Knuckles. Rouge fluttered up to it, turned to Shadow, winked then backed into the portal, smiling like a movie star at the Academy Awards.

Shadow took a step towards the portal, when something caught his eye. To his right a fair distance was a single burning flame, hardly bigger then a torch's flame, and fluttering around it was a dark purplish cloud, much like the clouds of darkness that traversed some time before.

Suddenly, the cloud rested near the flame, and out of it grew a dark shape. Quickly taking form, Shadow recognized it.

Mephiles.

Mephiles looked at the flame, almost consolingly as if he was a mother of a little child that got a little scratch. Shortly, he turned and locked eyes with Shadow. After a brief stare-down, Mephiles floated away. Shadow did not hesitate; he sped after him, intent on finding answers, unaware that the portal had shut fast behind him.


	16. Chapter 16: Tale of the Serpent

**Chapter 16: Tale of the Serpent**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a typical Tuesday morning, June 22nd, 2170 in Soleanna at around 8 AM. A fresh new day, two days after the Festival of the Sun on the Summer Solstice, had just begun beautifully. The partisans of New Town and Castle Town had already began their daily respective tasks of the day.

This day however, there was a shadow cast over, for earlier that morning, Dr. Kintobor's battleship, the EG-Carrier, was bulldozing its way through the skies heading south, towards the Royal Castle. All knew what it was after. The Princess, their loving monarch. Citizens prayed to their god, Solaris, to wrap her in his wings of protection from this evil.

Suddenly, something happened that sent the citizens of Soleanna from worry to shock and fear. Near the New Town Bell Tower, there was something forming. It was a portal, white and blue of color, cycling outwards. Something was coming from somewhere. This fair city seemed to be under siege since their beautiful celebration of peace was broken into war.

The portal swelled, and out came the body of a blue hedgehog in red sneakers, and he landed with near perfect gymnastic precision. It was the Blue Wind! The hero of Soleanna! He was here to save the Princess, they knew it! Soon to follow was a bi-tailed fox, who unlike the former did take a tumble when he left the portal, landing firmly on his rear. Still smarting from his landing, he had enough sense to get up and clear out of the way, and just in time for a heavy-browed red Echidna came out as well. He stumbled clumsily, but managed to stay on his feet. A quick delay later, a white-furred, purple-garbed bat fluttered through and landed smoothly, using her wings to slow down her speed. Soon after, the portal closed as if it wasn't there.

"Now _this_ is more like it!" Sonic said, breathing deeply. "I never thought air smelled so fresh!"

"I have to admit," began Knuckles concurrently. "that I never thought I'd be happy to see this place." Knuckles wished more then anything to get back to Angel Island since they were stranded here, but coming here after seeing the horrible future was a welcome sight.

"That was a great idea, Shadow!" Sonic exclaimed. "Awesome jo--" Sonic spun back to say the gratification to the black hedgehog's face, but balked when he didn't see him there. Shadow did not come through! "Shadow!"

All jumped at Sonic's exclamation and looked to where the portal was moments before. Sure enough, Shadow had not followed them through the portal into the past. He was stuck in the future.

"What?" Rouge said, alarmed. "He was right behind me!"

"But why?" Sonic had to ask. "Why would he stay behind!?"

"Something must have held him back," Knuckles said, mildly thinking of Iblis. He wasn't entirely convinced they defeated him for good. After all, it takes more then that to kill a demon.

"What do we do?" Tails asked.

"Leave that to me, dearie," Rouge said. "I will find a way to bring him back, but I must go on a hunt to find the person I know who can get him. Do what you need to do," Rouge finished, then fluttered away.

The others looked after her for a few moments, then Tails asked, "Do you think he will be okay?"

Sonic didn't reply for a time. His eyes grew distant. He had witnessed first hand Shadow's death in orbit near the ARK after relocating the whole space station back into stable orbit. Years after that, he lost Shadow again when he, Shadow and a human bounty hunter only known as "Viper" were fighting a hedgehog-like entity called Nazo. Shadow fell, but Hyper Sonic and Viper destroyed Nazo, or so they thought. Then a year after that, Shadow returned with a fresh case of amnesia and had allied himself with the Black Arms, but turned on them and saved the planet again from total destruction for the ultimate cost. Sonic had searched from him after that, but was unsuccessful, and it wasn't until Shadow had turned up on Angel Island wanting to talk to Knuckles a few days ago was when they saw each other. After going through all that, Sonic deemed Shadow as the ultimate survivor. If Shadow could survive a bite from death three times, being trapped in a time was nothing. Shadow would come back...he always did. "He'll be okay, he's a survivor," Sonic said.

Tails nodded. Sonic knew Shadow very well, and the fox trusted Sonic in whatever he said, especially regarding people he didn't know.

"Hey, guys!" chimed a high voice, one strikingly familiar to the three. All turning, they saw a pink hedgehog garbed in red: Amy Rose.

"Amy!" Sonic cried out, feeling the compulsion to dash away setting new land-speed records on the way, but Amy had behaved herself since the ARK incident after a little talk they had the day after it happened. Over time, her maddening affection had dissolved into a simple admiration, which possibly came along with just growing up since Amy was now almost 18. Still, Sonic couldn't help but notice that Amy was still in love with him.

"Hey, Sonic!" she said plainly, and then asked. "Hey, where've you been since yesterday?"

"Huh?" Sonic blinked. Tails and Knuckles had to cock their heads as well mirroring Sonic's confusion.

"Well, I thought you'd be out saving the Princess again after she got captured again by that Eggman-guy, whoever he is, but after we split up after the fight with Silver, I hopped onboard a pod and went into Eggman's base. What is his name, anyway?"

"Dr. Kintobor," Sonic replied. "but I still call him Eggman."

"Ok, oh, speaking of Silver, I need to talk to you about him…"

"What about?"

Knuckles cut in from the side. "Who the hell is Silver?"

"Remember that nut I told you about that wanted to beat my head in for destroying his time? He's Silver," Sonic explained, then went back to Amy. "What about Silver?"

"That's what I was about to say, but he really wanted to kill you!"

Tails blanched, but Sonic didn't. In the future, he had overheard Silver, Blaze and Mephiles talking about destroying the Iblis Trigger. Knuckles not having met Silver or heard the plan was a little glib about it. "Can't say I'm surprised. Sometimes I want to kill him myself."

A growl of annoyance came from Amy, but Sonic distracted her. "Ignore him, Ames. What else was there?"

"Nothing much," Amy continued, her annoyance ebbing. "but either he's a big fat liar or someone convinced him."

Sonic was about to say the latter, but explaining going to the future and what they went through would take a lifetime to tell, time they didn't have, so he kept silent.

Tails gave his two cents though. "I'm inclined to go with the latter. I only knew him a little while, but he doesn't look like a murderer."

"Not yet, you mean," Knuckles interjected.

"Point taken, Knux," Sonic said coolly.

Amy, however, had a fresh reminder why she didn't like Knuckles, but she counted to ten in her mind and continued, "Anyway, while I was in Dr. Kintobor's base, I found the Princess there and smuggled her out!"

"So she DID escape!" Sonic said, relieved. "Good…"

"Yep, thanks to me!" She beamed, obviously proud of herself, but she quickly sobered. "But Sonic, you'd better head to the castle. I just dropped her off there not too long ago, and I saw the Egg Carrier flying towards the castle."

Sonic's relief was replaced by terror, and it registered. "Amy, what is today?"

Amy blinked. "Why?"

"It's really important!"

Amy blinked again, perplexed at Sonic's flip-flop of moods. "I have no idea, Sonic. After that big Chaos Control, I couldn't figure out which day of the week it was."

"Sonic," Tails began. "there's a newspaper stand over there, you can check the date--" Tails was cut off as Sonic rushed to it like a bullet. "--on a newspaper." Tails trailed off, even more perplexed than ever.

Sonic took one quick glance at a newspaper, and then dashed away so fast that the blast nearly blew the three away.

"Whoa," Amy exclaimed. "Did I miss something?"

"I don't know," Tails said.

Knuckles just stared after Sonic, wondering what drove him into this frenzy.

Sonic, however, was thinking more clearly than ever before. The date on the newspaper: Tuesday, June 22nd, 2170.

Elise is destined to die today.

-----

Sometime later, in the deep jungles north of Soleanna, a robot and a human were hiding in the shadows of a ruin overgrown with tropical flora, and was probably inhabited by countless fauna, but these creatures didn't bother the two strangers, for it seems they had the instinct to leave them well enough alone.

"My scanners have picked up another temporal anomaly, centered in New Town at precisely 0800 hours," said the robot, a blue robot resembling a hedgehog.

"That's the third one in twenty-four hours," said the human, clothed in black and armed to the teeth, and bearing a countenance that could take out a tank.

"Indeed," said Metal-Sonic. "First was the one in the center of Kingdom Valley, 1007 hours, yesterday."

"Where Shadow and Rouge were hiding from Dr. Kintobor," Viper added.

"Affirmative." Mecha continued, "The second anomaly occurred deep within the White Acropolis base, at 2126 hours. The coordinates suggest that it occurred in the same room as where we had attained the Talisman of Darkness. "

"When the first anomaly occurred, it was very close to the same coordinates to what was then Shadow's and Rouge's coordinates."

"Affirmative," Mecha said analytically. "With the second anomaly occurring where the Talisman of Darkness was held originally, and including the Talisman of Darkness being in the same area as the first anomaly, I was prepared to make a hypothesis that the Talisman was responsible for these temporal anomalies…but the third and most recent anomaly shatters this hypothesis."

"How does it?" Viper inquired.

"The Talisman of Darkness remains deep in the Kingdom Valley castle ruins today, until a few moments ago for the reading started moving. The third anomaly occurred in the New Town sector of Soleanna, before the Talisman of Darkness began changing coordinates."

Viper exhaled, processing the data Metal-Sonic had just provided, along with the intel that he collected on what happened yesterday. Shadow and Rouge had mysteriously disappeared, and were unreachable for nearly twenty-four hours now. Viper couldn't help but wonder what happened to them. What was stranger still was that they found out that Dr. Kintobor didn't come near the Talisman of Darkness as it sat in Kingdom Valley for the last day. In fact, he bade a hasty retreat earlier the previous day. Thankfully, the robot had "acquired" an index key to access Dr. Kintobor's lone satellite thousands of miles above the planet—the only satellite in Lou Brenna's exosphere—so he could detect anything in the Soleanna area. Now, three separate and distinct temporal anomalies have been detected by Metal-Sonic with this.

This troubled Viper as well as Metal-Sonic; temporal anomalies as frequent as this dictated weakness in the time-space continuum. Normally, the continuum was stable, and didn't shift nor weave violently like it is apparently doing now. Violent behavior in the time-space continuum dictated the possibility that it was prone to collapse, and when that happened, time would cease to exist, and there would be a spatial meltdown. Ergo, everything would perish.

Viper remembered the bad feeling that was gnawing at him back in the Final Egg base back on Möbius. Was it really a premonition? A warning? If it was, it did no good. Nothing but a deity could deal with a spatial meltdown, and the last thing Viper would ever believe was that there was such a person. Still, that didn't help him from not fretting about this new danger, and when Viper fretted, he was dangerous, for the slightest thing could set him off.

Metal-Sonic interrupted Viper's thoughts. "I have calculated a trajectory of the movement of the Talisman of Darkness. It is moving our direction at a steady pace, attempting to reach our location. My scans do not detect anything large, and in addition, it is following any paths and clearings it comes up to, which suggests that the carrier is traveling on foot or merely a few meters off the ground, but still underneath the forest canopy. In conclusion, the carrier of the Talisman has a seventy-eight percent chance of being an individual. Estimated time arrival: three-point-two minutes."

"An individual," Viper repeated. "I doubt ambush will be necessary then."

"Affirmative."

Mutually agreeing to stay put and wait for the "carrier" to come to them, they awaited the arrival. Both knew that they could take on whatever this carrier was, for Metal-Sonic was a former assassin of Dr. Robotnik, and Viper was the best bounty hunter on Earth and all her colonies. It would be no contest.

Five minutes later—much to Metal-Sonic's annoyance for he like Sonic disliked waiting—a white bat fluttered into the ruin, bearing a silver talisman encasing a black jewel.

Earlier in the day after warping back into the past, Rouge the Bat used her Chaos-energy tracking device—stolen from Dr. Robotnik some time before—to track down the Talisman of Darkness deep within Kingdom Valley, and again to track down the Talisman of the Earth, for she knew that Shadow had left it in Viper's and Metal-Sonic's care, albeit unintentionally. It was by this reason why Rouge came to where Viper and Metal-Sonic were posted.

Seeing them waiting for her, she addressed them thus, "Hi, boys."

"You are late," Metal-Sonic said, coming the closet he ever came to humor.

"Being late is fashionable, you know." Rouge winked.

"Where is Shadow?" Viper said, demandingly, for he had noted that he didn't come with Rouge.

Sobering up some, she replied. "That's why I'm here, but you boys better sit down; it's a long story."

"Start from yesterday morning," Mecha said. "And leave no detail omitted."

With that, Rouge launched into her account on meeting Dr. Kintobor deep within Kingdom Valley, and the brief scuffle involved when the human demanded the Talisman of Darkness. During the fight, the Talisman was hit, and out came a black smoke-like mist. Kintobor had bid a hasty retreat while his forces were demolished by the smoke. After it had melted into Shadow's shade, it reformed into the likeness of Shadow, but with cobalt-blue highlights instead of red, and green crystalline-like eyes with hair-lit slit pupils. Here, Viper's expression changed. "Are you sure about that?" Viper's expression was serious.

"Yeah, you couldn't miss them." Rouge half-closed her eyes with suspicion. "Someone you know, honey?"

Before Viper could respond, Metal-Sonic demanded Rouge to continue. Pausing still to study Viper, she continued. She stated that the shade's name was Mephiles the Dark, and that after some discourse with Shadow—and added that he had acted like he knew Shadow at some point—he opened up a portal that sucked both Shadow and herself into a cursed future, over two-hundred years in. Here Viper and Metal-Sonic nodded: the first temporal anomaly.

She described the future in brief as being ruined and always overcast with dark clouds like a volcanic wasteland. They met Sonic, Tails and Knuckles within the ruins of White Acropolis after they entered a vortex themselves. The second-temporal anomaly. And after journeying back to the ruins of Soleanna, she told their plan on how they came back to this time. She said that they split into two groups, and she described the hunt for the Green Chaos Emerald there and even mentioned meeting Viper's future self.

"By the way, Viper," Rouge began, and the human sighed in exasperation. "I didn't know your left arm was a robotic implant. Was it roboticized?"

That caught Viper off guard, as well as Metal-Sonic. Neither said anything, but Mecha couldn't help by glace at Viper. Viper himself felt uncomfortable and glanced at his gloved left arm, suddenly aware of it. He had not been bothered by it in a long time…a long time before he even came to Möbius.

Metal-Sonic, somehow sensing Viper's masked discomfort, changed the subject. "That is irrelevant. Continue, Rouge, and no more interruptions."

"Oh, fine." Rouge feigned a sigh of annoyance, and continued. She restarted at seeing the black stone gate etched with runes and circles, and finding that a Chaos Emerald was located behind it. After intensely describing their journey through the darkness beyond the gate, as well as fighting a demon called Iblis, she said that they got home after finding the Light Blue Chaos Emerald, and she added that Shadow somehow did not come through the portal back in the future. Ergo, he was still stuck there.

"Why did he stay behind?" Metal-Sonic thought aloud, and quickly added to Rouge, "That was rhetorical," after espying her open her mouth to reply. That was his way of saying "Shut up."

Viper was digesting the story, once in a while glancing at his left arm, which twitched once in a while unconsciously. "So, Sonic and Shadow used a simultaneous Chaos Control localized to create a tear in the time-space continuum."

"When the portal opened up in New Town," Metal-Sonic cut in. "It must have been the exit portal of the future's enter portal."

"Yes," Viper said. "And it seems to get Shadow, we must do the same thing."

"Rouge," Metal-Sonic said. "To get Shadow, we will need the exact date, time and location from whence you came."

Rouge closed her eyes briefly to remember. Back in the future, Shadow and she had learned their place in time by looking through a database on beaten but still functional computer in what was White Acropolis, Dr. Kintobor's base.

"I got it," Rouge exclaimed. "It was November 14th, 2361. It was 2:36 PM when we found out where we were, but it was quite a few hours later when we came back from the future."

"Affirmative," Metal-Sonic said. "I can still use Chaos Control since…that time." Mecha was referring to his downfall over a year before with the Egg Fleet and Metal Overlord, and he was loathed to say it. "so I will program my Chaos Control for November 14th, 2361 for 7:30 PM. Now, the coordinates."

"That's the problem," Rouge said. "I could not get proper coordinates from where we found the second Chaos Emerald due to some strange electromagnetic interference. I can say that it was near an enormous lava-lake in a huge cavern. Only one side of the cavern was solid ground."

"Considering your description of the future itself," Metal-Sonic said. "That doesn't eliminate much of the world at all."

Rouge shrugged. "Don't know what to tell you, hun."

Viper was thinking. Shadow had briefed him on Chaos Aural activity and how it worked with Möbians, such as using Chaos Control. Chaos Control was risky if the wielder did not know precisely where he was going, or didn't visualize it clearly in his mind. Bad accidents have happened when one teleported without good knowledge where he or she was going.

Another conversation with Shadow had said if the destination was unknown, one could use open himself to a Chaos Emerald's power to see where to go. This was called Chaos Vision. This was a double-edged sword, for Chaos Vision also showed times, places, alternate realities. How much it altered with this depended on the Emerald itself, but Shadow didn't say which was easier. Only the strictly disciplined mind could control the images that poured through the wielder's brain during Chaos Vision, and Viper had no experience. In fact, he wasn't even sure that he could use Chaos Aural powers. It was generally believed that no species besides Möbians could use Chaos Aural powers, but Viper was corrupted by the Black Chaos Emerald a year before. Could it be possible that taint of that Emerald enabled him to use the Chaos Aura? Viper knew he was grasping at straws, but he really didn't have much choice. Shadow was a prisoner of time after all. Rouge's description was hardly enough to expect a successful warp.

Viper now had to make a critical decision.

Wordlessly, he took the Talisman of Darkness right from Rouge's hands and marched off into the jungle. Rouge, somewhat aghast at Viper's behavior, made as if to follow him, but Metal-Sonic stopped her. "Leave him be," he said, aggressively. Not even Sonic would refuse the sound of that order, but Rouge sniffed indignantly just the same, but grudgingly obeyed.

Viper had traveled over a hundred paces before he came to a place where he figured he would have his privacy as he attempted to perform Chaos Vision. He looked at the Talisman and was unsure how to start. Merely a year before, both Shadow and he were corrupted by the Black Chaos Emerald when it fluxed around the time when Metal-Sonic's Operation Firestorm was in full swing. Viper got full blast of the flux, but Shadow was still hit as well. E-123 Omega and Rouge were there as well, but since Chaos Auras don't work with robots, Omega got nothing but a power-failure, and Rouge was right behind Omega so she wasn't exposed. Both Viper and Shadow adversely affected. Shadow nearly had a complete mind-wipe which he still totally didn't recover from, while Viper's own body was corrupted, and being non-Möbian, it nearly caused cellular breakdown, but the experiments done on him kept rebuilding his structure. Either his body or the corruption would win, and it took seven months for the corruption to be purged.

That was just seven months before. Viper had believed that when the corruption was purged, all the taint caused by the Black Chaos Emerald was washed away...but maybe...just maybe...could the taint be still present? Being a homunculus prototype, his body was built in such a way that he could quickly become immune to toxins and the effects of harmful energies by being exposed to a lethal amount, and the only way he survived was how his body could quickly rebuild itself after sustaining injury. He always hated that he was a homunculus and not a human since he didn't choose to be the way he was, but he couldn't knock its convenience. If his theory was correct, he could use the Talisman of Darkness or Black Chaos Emerald without harm now since he survived a lethal exposure of its corrupted energy. Not hesitating a second more, he grabbed the Talisman, and touched the gem with his right hand.

Nothing happened. He couldn't feel anything of the Emerald. Shadow had told him that to use the energy, he had to feel it. Feeling completely anti-climatic, he mildly wondered if his theory was a bust and that he was just wasting his time. Absentmindedly, he passed the Talisman to his left hand.

He dropped the Talisman suddenly, and was breathing hard. He felt a cold rush of energy rush from his arm to his core. He felt a sick wave of nostalgia as he was suddenly reminded of the battle between him and his corruption, right in the midst of annihilating the Black Arms. That same energy had nearly killed him, but now it empowered him. Was he going crazy...or did he like that?

Looking at his left arm again, he noticed that the rush of dark energy had burned a nice hole through his bulky arm glove, revealing what was underneath. He cursed silently; he went through so many of those. Heaving a sigh, he pulled it off and looked at what was so revealed.

His left arm up to the elbow was not in the last human. Covered in raven-black rock-hard exoskeleton, where harsh orange glow broke through any cracks in it, it was paranormal to say the least. The exoskeleton of it looked insect-like, smooth on the fore-arm, but grew crusty as it descended to the underarm; it did not gleam in the sun. The fingers, palm and underarm glowed hotly orange like magma. While it looked perfectly frightful, it was a trademark of the fell experiments that were performed on Viper's body and a trademark of his species: it was a gauntlet of alkahest. Using a blend of chemistry and old alchemy on a living human body created what Viper was…a homunculus. That was what Project Oroborus was: to create a super human by making him…not human. Viper had escaped the labs and destroyed the rest of Project Oroborus, or to the point where no one dared to resurrect it. Viper was the first experiment, a prototype at best, but he was a success. Viper was a unique homunculus, for it is generally believed that homunculi do not possess human souls for there is nothing human for it to attach to. While the experiments killed almost all of his organs, his brain lived. That was the only reason why he remembered, for his brain lived. There, his soul attached itself to, so he was still him.

Mark Vasile, that was what he was called once upon a time, but because of the barbaric experiments, he lost who he was for the most part. He was now the Viper, one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy…and he mourned himself because of it. It was lonesome being the only surviving homunculus. He knew most would have perished under the experiments, but some reason he was chosen to live…and he never was sure if he should be thankful or resentful for that.

Viper drifted through the memories of the years he had lived through. He was only thirty years old according to the human calendar, but he still looked in his early twenties. He was a demi-god, so his creators claimed, but instead, he was a bastard child of science and nature. He always faced rejection for what he was, which was one reason why he was a bounty hunter. No one dared cross someone for his looks if he could kill you in three different ways in three seconds.

He always covered that arm because he didn't like to be reminded of what he was. He got that every time he slept at night. He despised his past…but something his caretaker (he never used the term _father_) once said to him. "You may never forget the past, but that doesn't mean you live in it. The present is where you are, to work for the future. You were given this power, Mark, and you may hate those who have created you, but you have the choice to use that power. Be proud of that choice…for it makes you who you are. Never forget that, Mark. Remember the past, live in the present, fight for the future. There's a greater power that lives inside you then what your past granted you: the power to choose what to do with it. This is who you are, Mark. Become whom you were chosen to be."

Viper wiped away a teardrop from his face. How had he forgotten that? It may not have been his real father that said that…but he was good as one. He was chosen for a purpose…and nothing would stop him now. With new resolve, he picked up the Talisman with his left hand again.

The rush surged through, but Viper held on. His teeth grit and bore, he bore the punishment of the dark energy of the Talisman of Darkness. This power that would have killed him was a part of him…as was his arm. Accept it. It was who he was. The orange glow changed to vivid purple; his arm was absorbing the power…strengthening him…empowering him. Viper's eyes, now glowing hotly yellow, looked into the black gem.

The gem looked to be on fire on the inside. Tongues of orange and purple violently flashed through the facets of the gem. Viper could hear inside his head a fell speech, of which he didn't understand, but he didn't care. He was in control. Soon, three green eyes became visible in the gem, crystalline with hair-lit slits. Viper knew them well.

"I'm coming for you," Viper growled. "I hunt for you from one face of the earth to the other…and I will destroy you."

The speech grew angry, paired with harsh growls echoing through every corner of Viper's brain. This would have shattered a lesser mind, but Viper was strong and would not back down.

"Answer me!" Viper demanded. "Show me the location of Shadow the Hedgehog!"

The three green eyes continued to regard Viper's two yellow ones, then dissolved into an image of a volcanic wasteland. Shadow stood on a plateau surrounded by lava, and he was facing a foe that looked much like him.

_Mephiles_, Viper thought.

Before Viper could turn away, a new image popped up. It was Shadow again...unconscious, shackled to a crucifix position inside a stasis pod. He could see Shadow through a honeycomb energy field.

And it changed again and Viper saw himself...wounded...defeated...dying.

Viper dropped the Talisman on impulse and reeled back. His arm glowed orange once again, and although he didn't look the worse for wear, his eyes were dilated and his breathing shallow. He didn't know anything about that first image, but that last image...

It was believed that homunculi were immortal, but Viper knew the truth. Homunculi were more like just living, breathing human-like creatures with unspeakable power, but the energy had to come from somewhere, or else a homunculus would die in a matter of hours after creation. When that energy grew closer to run out, their power would dwindle, wounds wouldn't heal and organ functions would start to fail...and when it finally expired...

Viper shook his head. Why would the Talisman of Darkness show him the brink of his own demise? Was it Mephiles just messing with his head?

Viper picked up the Talisman with his right hand and stalked back to the ruin, where Metal-Sonic and Rouge were waiting for his inevitable return. Rouge saw him come back first and the first thing she saw was his left arm. Speechlessly, she gasped a breath, but didn't utter a word. Metal-Sonic was surprised to, for Viper never revealed that glove except to his closest acquaintances.

Viper walked right up to the pair. "Let's do it, Mecha, but before that..." he turned to Rouge. "If there is anything that you left out about Mephiles, now's the time to say it...everything."

-----

Shadow followed Mephiles through the dark tunnels as fast as he could. Mephiles. He knew Shadow somehow, but Shadow had no recollection of him, although the stench that he gave off reminded Shadow of something dark and dreadful. Shadow had only one thing on his mind right now, that even overrode his desire to get back in the past: find out who Mephiles was and what he wanted.

Before Shadow could see it coming, he burst right out into another open cavern, even larger then the last one. This one was a plateau of rock surrounded by a river of magma, flowing with a rumbling sound around the rock. The plateau was featureless, save for a strange structure standing tall in the middle. It looked like a dead tree, but instead of bark and hardwood, it was made of pure crystal, purplish in color. Encircling this tree was wisps of the same black clouds that dominated the land behind the black stone gate...

What stood on these crystalline branches was the quarry of Shadow's attention: Mephiles. From his perch, Mephiles loomed down on Shadow like a hawk sizing up its prey. "I see that you have chosen to void your return ticket," Mephiles began. "I find that most interesting."

Shadow, never into small talk, got straight to the point. "Who are you exactly, Mephiles, and did you destroy this world?"

Mephiles paused and studied Shadow. "You might say I did, and another might say I didn't, and both answers would be correct. Ergo, the answer is yes _and_ no."

_So, you want to play games, is that it?_ Shadow thought. _You don't know who you're up against, Mephiles. _

Mephiles, however, wasn't done. "I have something to show you, Shadow," he said. "something you just might find...shocking." He punctuated his statement with a snap of his fingers.

Shadow looked to his right, Mephiles' left, and saw a swirling mass of red and purplish light, pooling and twisting in some bizarre display. It was truly hypnotic. Soon, the light began to take shape. Shadow had to look at it for quite some time before he saw what it was: it appeared to be some kind of stasis pod. Shadow had a small phobia of stasis pods, and for good reason as he was locked in one at least three times in his life...let alone lived in one at the beginning of his life. He always saw them as a prison.

"Allow me to tell you a story, a story of betrayal and fate." Mephiles swung his arms dramatically, as if he was on a stage. "You are the ultimate life-form, Shadow, the greatest achievement of mankind at the time: to create immortality. You were the holy grail of science and was revered by your makers, for it was to quote a famous human 'one small step for man, but one giant step for mankind.' Indeed, Shadow, you were the first prototype in a long series of experiments that would enable humans to become gods, or so they thought. Soon, very soon, humanity began to fear you. You quickly turned from being the holy grail of science to the chief threat to humanity's existence. It has always been a staple of humanity's nature to fear what they cannot understand, even if they created it with their own hands. Foolish humans, fearing the very thing they fathered. It's truly ironic. To alleviate their fears, they either attempt to seize control of what they do not understand...or destroy it completely. Humanity's history has been laced with wars and death because humans can't accept anything different from them.

"In result of this new fear, they locked you away Shadow...for fifty years. You escaped, Shadow, and it was wise of you. Ever since then, they sought to imprison you again...or even destroy you. Some are so afraid of you, Shadow, that they make it their life goal to be rid of their fear by destroying you." Mephiles looked at Shadow deeply. "You know of whom I speak."

Shadow did know whom he spoke of. During the Black Arm invasion, he learned that the commander of GUN's military fortresses, General Law, was in fact Maria's younger sister. The commander had (and Shadow had sensed it still lives) an outstanding grudge against Shadow and even sought to kill the hedgehog with his own hands if he admitted, because he saw Shadow as the reason why Maria died.

"You were betrayed, Shadow. Betrayed by the very race you were created to protect. Their betrayal led you to this...you fate:" Mephiles waved a hand, and the cover of the pod evaporated. Shadow could see that it now showed a transparent honeycomb energy barrier, showing what was contained.

Shadow's eyes dilated, and he thought he felt his heart skip a beat. Shadow saw...himself, shackled into a crucifix position, gassed into unconsciousness. To Shadow, it looked like a coffin.

"Some time later, Iblis was released, and what do you think happened? A search for the guilty...and it didn't take long for them to focus on you, even though you did nothing of the sort. While Iblis destroyed one side of the world, they used his release as an excuse...to track you down...and imprison you into a pod indefinitely. It doesn't end there, for Iblis wasn't long in destroying the world. When he hit the world of Soleanna, he leveled it...and the building where your body was house was utterly destroyed. Your pod was crushed under tons of concrete and stone...and you..." Mephiles' eyes flashed. "...died."

Shadow could not answer. Was he really destined to die in such a helpless way? He always saw himself going down fighting...but this?

"That is indeed your fate, Shadow, and all because of humanity, the very same race you fight for...and all for not. How can you continue to fight for them with this knowledge? How can you fight for those whom will inevitably betray you?"

Shadow still could not answer. Mephiles' arguments were sound, and this was reinforced by Shadow's own experience. He indeed had earned humanity's emnity for his actions. He threatened to hurl a gigantic space station into the planet just get revenge for losing Maria, and siding with the Black Arms for a time, but each time, Shadow changed his resolve and saved the world from certain destruction, and even earned the status of a national hero of Möbius, something only Sonic the Hedgehog earned. Still, a lifetime of grudges and thoughts aren't so easily cast aside. General Law was an iconic example. Yes, he was guilty of great sins against humanity, but he still was in denial. How could Mephiles' prophetic tale be his destiny?

"I can see that you are beginning to understand," Mephiles said. "Good, for in the least it makes sense. This may be your destiny, but I have the power to control time. I make you an offer, Shadow:" Mephiles stretched out his hand to shadow, offeringly. "An offer that will save you and grant whatever you want. Come with me, Shadow. Join me in my quest, and together, we will perish the entirety of humanity for the crimes they have committed against you, and most importantly, what they will commit against you. The conspiracy against you strengthens each day, Shadow, but you now know the truth. You can live forever, Shadow, and once the humans are gone, you can decide your own fate."

Somehow, that struck an interesting note in Shadow's mind. At one time, he conspired to destroy the world himself...twice. He changed his mind, however, thanks to the intervention of Sonic and his friends. Before each time however, he was told it was his destiny to destroy the humans. He remembered what Professor Gerald said in his diary when he was on the verge of madness. _I too want the humans to suffer. They killed Maria, they put Kent in a foster home, my colleagues and friends, in prison, innocent of anything! I couldn't bear that. I went into fits of insanity. I told Shadow about out project nestled deep in the ARK, and that it holds the secret to revenge. Reader, if you want to fill the world with destruction, release Shadow. _This "secret" turned out to be the Biolizard, which when awoken, would lead the colony on a kamikaze dive into the planet. Nearly six years later, Black Doom confronted him with similar words of destiny and fate. _Shadow, you were created with my blood, my flesh. You could even say I was a father to you. I created you to gather the seven Chaos Emeralds so that our race may prosper, but with them, you can also get revenge on what they have done to you. It has become your destiny._

Destiny. Fate. Both were decided somehow. Some believed it was decided by an unseen force of some sort, while some believed each person had the ability to decide his own fate. A large number of the former believed that destiny and fate was decided by a god. Shadow's mind flashed to his answer to Rouge's question about the existence of God.

_No. I don't._

Shadow believed that earnestly...so that left only one option about fate and destiny.

Shadow snapped a glare at Mephiles defiantly, his resolution firm. "That's absurd!"

"What!?" Mephiles was taken aback at both his answer and the force behind it. If Shadow wasn't mistaken, Mephiles wasn't just shocked...but angry.

"What you said is true," Shadow started. "Some humans seek nothing but to destroy me, but this overrides that. I made a promise to protect humanity against anything that sought to destroy them. I have lived for fifty years, and with the rest of the life I have left, I will continue to fight for humanity." Shadow said, then thought. I_t was what she wanted._

Mephiles didn't say anything for a short time, but then he burst in anger. "You are a fool! You are destined to die by humanity's hand, and still you fight for them by a mere promise!? You are willing to forgive humanity this folly!?"

"You are mistaken, Mephiles," Shadow said. "There is nothing to forgive yet, and there never will be...for I, Shadow the Hedgehog, am the master of my own destiny...and nothing...even you...will change that."

Mephiles lowered his arms, and glowered at Shadow heavily. "Very well, Shadow. Here you have made your stand, you have chosen your destiny." Suddenly, Mephiles outstretched his arms sharply, and the black mists around the tree rushed around him. Shadow watched with horror and awe as Mephiles' form melted and shifted, like black tar in a cauldron. Quickly, he reformed, and his new form was horrible to behold:

His flesh now was a deep vivid purple, and had the look of fish scales. His spines, ears, arms and legs were laced with crystalline shapes, harder then steel but malleable as fine linen, and these shifted color from silvery blue to light purple constantly. His arms and legs were completely encased by the crystals. His fingers became talon-like claws, and while he wore copies of Shadow's hover-shoes before, he now had clawed feet. His eyes changed even more, for now the whites became a blood-red and more glass-like. The only thing that didn't change was his green, crystalline eyes with the hair-lit slits. His face moved as he spoke, for he now he had no mouth. "Face your newly decided fate, Shadow the Hedgehog, for it is now at hand!"

Mephiles threw his hands forward, and dark energy beams shot out at Shadow. Shadow dashed aside with lightning quick reflexes and retaliated with Chaos Spear, but Mephiles deflected it.

"You'll have to do better then that to destroy me, Shadow."

Shadow smiled in spite of himself. "If that's what you want..."

Mephiles leaped to the floor, and Shadow hurled himself at him in a spinning ball of spines. Mephiles summoned a wall of crystal to block Shadow's attack, so Shadow bounced off.

Both zipped around the room, unleashing their respective attacks and dodging the other's. Neither said a word as each of their respective attention was set on annihilating the other.

Mephiles always changed tactics and that kept Shadow dancing to keep from being caught off guard. Mephiles could summon a crystal spear that he'd hurl at Shadow, which would explode on contact if it slammed into the ground. He would also dive at Shadow in a fell energy ball of power, and when he slammed into the earth, a shockwave of the energy would spread. Shadow discovered that once this happened, Mephiles was vulnerable from attacks to the back, and every time Mephiles dive-bombed, Shadow was quick to retaliate.

This battle lasted for nearly an hour, and both parted for a time for a breather.

"I must admit, Shadow, you do have an abominable resolution to get what you want," Mephiles said. "But it's all in vain, for you cannot destroy me. I'm your shadow, every-present, but never caught." Mephiles laughed again and melted into the ground.

Shadow scanned the area, but there was no sign of Mephiles. He couldn't accept any notion that Mephiles retreated. Was it his imagination, or could he still Mephiles laughing?

"I am your shadow, Shadow. You can chase me, but can never catch me nor destroy me. I am a part of you..."

Shadow looked down and nearly jumped out of his skin. He saw his own shade, but instead of just an outlined silhouette of himself, he saw Mephiles. He still looked shadowy, but his eyes glowed out and the crystalline features stood out. He truly WAS Shadow's shadow! On pure impulse, Shadow hurled a Chaos Spear at his shadow, but it did no good. All it did was tear up the ground.

Mephiles laughed Shadow to scorn. "Is my power of mockery self-evident to you? You cannot destroy your own shadow...therefore, you cannot destroy me."

Shadow paused a while, angry for being defeated by something so simple but genius. Suddenly, he was inspired! "Maybe I can't defeat you by myself...but I know something that will!" He held the Green and Light Blue Chaos Emeralds up high. "Chaos Light!" There were two simultaneous flashes of green and cold blue light as the Chaos Emeralds seemingly exploded in their power. Mephiles gave a sharp cry, and Shadow suddenly saw out of the corner of his eyes the form of Mephiles be hurled from the ground as if the ground itself spat him out. "A shadow cannot withstand the light. While there may always be a shadow in a room full of light...the shadow cannot exist where light reaches."

Mephiles growled, getting up on his feet. "We shall see, Shadow. The light of the sun can still be blocked by the clouds. You cannot destroy me, Shadow. The only way to destroy me is to destroy yourself...for I am your shadow."

"That I doubt," Shadow said plainly, then more powerfully, "The measure of a person is not measured up by his own shadow, for the shadow is nothing but a distorted silhouette of a person. It is never bigger then the person itself. Destroying you will only eliminate the taint of evil left in me...and I'll gladly be rid of it!"

Mephiles glared at Shadow. "It doesn't matter. Your _limited_ power cannot hope to defeat me. You will die by either by humanity's hand...or by my own."

Shadow sniffed. "I grow weary of this idle banter."

"As do I," Mephiles said. Waving a hand, a large crystalline spike materialized in his palm. "You have a fiery passion, Shadow, I will concede that...but I have the power that you can only wish to have...and that is all that is necessary...and with this power...I smite thee." Mephiles heaved the spike at breakneck speeds at Shadow's skull, seeking to impale him.

Shadow, however, was prepared. With the power of Chaos Control, he could dodge anything and more, and was so adept with Chaos Aural Powers that he could activate

them without saying a word. Quickly, he froze time as the spike was within his reach, point aimed squarely for the groove between his eyes. He then had an idea: there was an old saw that said "he who lived by the sword should die by the sword." Why not turn take that literally? Not hesitating, he grabbed the spike and hurled it back with a vengeance. Time resumed right when the spike pierced Mephiles' skull.

Mephiles made no noise as his head was skewered like a Christmas turkey ready to roast, and made no moan as black tar-like blood exploded from the mortal wound. He fell backwards to the ground without a noise uttering from him, the spike declaring its kill proudly and boldly as it stood erect from Mephiles' brow.

Shadow stood and panted. When he grabbed that spike, he felt a strange energy course through his veins and it messed with his head. It took a few seconds for it to clear, but he still stood there attempting to comprehend it. Like Viper, he too had been corrupted by the Black Chaos Emerald and it erased his memory, and when he touched that spike, he felt a eerie sense of deja vu as a dark energy clouded his mind. His mind was exposed to the same energy that made him lose everything that he had known, and it took months to get it all back. Why did that happen? Did Mephiles really have some strange touch with him? Who really was he? He ventured slowly and carefully towards Mephiles' corpse.

Before he realized it, he was blown head over heals backwards, and smacked right into the crystalline tree, winding him. Stunned, he slumped to the ground and couldn't concentrate on anything for a few seconds. When he regathered his mind, he looked up...to see Mephiles stomping his direction. The spike still stuck through his head and out the back, and Mephiles seemed unaware of it.

He laughed. "Did you honestly think this--" Mephiles reached up and pulled the spike out rather noisily, and Shadow watched in horror as the wound closed up and was completely healed, no scar. "--would be the end of me? Ha! I told you, Shadow! You cannot destroy me!" Covering the distance between him and Shadow quickly, he grabbed Shadow by the throat and hoisted him up. Mephiles was taller then Shadow in his new form as Shadow soon discovered. Shadow struggled to escape from Mephiles' grip, but it was like a vice. "Still, I must commend your strength and persistence, for you presented a harder fight then I had anticipated. You even landed a 'mortal' blow, but alas in vanity. Such a shame to kill such a fine opponent."

"You think he's good..." said a voice hardly from Mephiles' right. The crystalline hedgehog looked to see who this new adversary was, only to receive a bullet in the head. The punch from the bullet was so powerful that in an explosion of blood, Mephiles flew five feet back before hitting pay-dirt.

Shadow dropped back to the ground, clutching his neck and gasped for air. Relieved at the new aid, he looked to see who it was...and blanched. It was the Viper, not the Viper that Shadow had met a few hours before, wounded and broken, but fiery and young. It was the past-Viper. Viper somehow traveled two-hundred years into the future!

Viper smiled, "...then you're gonna love me."

"Viper!" Shadow exclaimed, relieved to see him.

Viper regarded Shadow. "Looks like my timing is impeccable as always...and it looks like you could use a hand."

Viper took a few steps forward, a murderous glare shot at Mephiles, who had just gotten back on his feet, his new wound completely cured. He returned the glare. "Well, well, if it isn't the Viper."

"And if it isn't my favorite parasite," Viper returned. "So, it's Mephiles this time, huh? Not a bad name, better then Echelon...for God forbid, Nazo."

Shadow's eyes dilated. _Nazo!?_ An image of a shining white hedgehog with green eyes and unspeakable power flashed in his mind's eye. _No, it couldn't be! He was destroyed!_

Mephiles grinned despite having no mouth. "So, you figured it out."

"I knew it for quite some time," Viper said plainly. "Your eyes give you away every time; they never change."

"Well, I figured that I shouldn't make it too hard," Mephiles replied sarcastically.

Viper returned with, "Come on, I didn't have to get up too early in the morning to figure it out. In fact, I could have slept till midnight."

"Quite right, Viper, but it seems that one in our party still hasn't caught a grasp on this." Mephiles motioned to Shadow.

Viper looked back at Shadow. "Come on now, can you blame him? After all, you erased his memory...twice. I believe you owe him an explanation."

"I do, and I have a lot to say..." Mephiles grinned. "Ask anything, Shadow. I might as well be an open book before I destroy you."

Viper looked at Shadow, and made a motion with his head towards Mephiles. Shadow nodded in comprehension; Viper had given him the go ahead. Shadow looked firmly at Mephiles. "Who are you?"

Mephiles laughed. "Ah, the question of the hour! I suppose 'tis nobler to know your personal demon, your personal Apollyon. Very well, then, know who I am. Two thousand years ago, a clan of land-dwelling Echidnas—I believe they called themselves the Nocturnus Clan—entered the caverns of Mount Boia, and deep within it, they found an infinite well of Chaos Aural energy. These Echidnas were long jealous of the Guardian clan of the Floating Island, since they protected the seven Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald itself. Blinded by their greed, they used this new well of Chaos Aural energy to manufacture an eighth Chaos Emerald, black as a starless night. The Black Chaos Emerald, the Onyx of Darkness, it has been branded many names.

"Foolish mortals, they did not realize what power they unlocked by doing this. It wasn't long later that the entire clan was wiped off the face of the earth by the very power that they sought to control. The Emerald remained, and from it, I was born. You might even say I'm the physical manifestation of the Black Chaos Emerald.

"You see, the power of Chaos is the lifeblood of the planet you hail from. This world is a mirror image of your world, and because of that, the principle is the same. The Flames of Solaris is the power within the Eight Talismans of Solaris, essences of his power...or so they think. Whatever you call it, it's the same power."

Viper and Shadow had already suspected as much for they tested it, but didn't say anything.

"The Chaos Emeralds were all birthed from wells of Chaos Energy found in different parts of the world, and on these places, the Echidnas built temples to commemorate their power, seven in all, but no temple was built within Boia, for they didn't know that well existed...until the Nocturnus found it. These seven temples remain today, monuments of the power of Chaos.

"I am an entity born of pure Chaos, for Chaos begats own. I exist to bring ultimate chaos to the world. I am the messenger of chaos, destruction and death...and my latest message is marked for you."

Viper holstered his handgun, branded _Mortal Coil_, and reached up to grab the large blade he carried into battle. He had named it _Bane_. Swinging Bane around in a pre-attack show of power, he slammed the sword into the ground point first in front of him. "Showtime."

Mephiles charged furiously, but Viper yanked Bane out of the ground and with the same swing intercepted Mephiles. Rock-hard crystal clashed with adamantite steel with the sound of shattering glass. The two parted, but clashed again and again like hammer and tongs. Shadow joined in the fierce melee, eager to land blows of his own.

Mephiles employed the same tactics that he unleashed against Shadow onto Viper, but the latter with grim amusement saw that these tactics were similar to the ones he used before when he and Mephiles last fought, so blocked every one. Shadow was an incredible asset as well, as Mephiles was force to divide his attention between two assailants. Just the same, he dealt severe blows of his own. Shadow was blown backwards by dark energy, and Viper received many slices, but like Mephiles, they healed as if they were never there.

Mephiles couldn't keep it up long however, and when Viper saw a weakness in the defense, he exploited it viciously. In one hole, Viper used his gauntlet arm to snatch up Mephiles, and with unnatural speed and fury, he pounded Mephiles with his fists and kicks and with one final uppercut, sent Mephiles high into the air. Viper wasn't done though, and as Mephiles came back down, he shot him over and over, and Viper leaped up and impaled him with Bane and with a mighty swing hurled Mephiles off. Shadow couldn't resist the opportunity and as Mephiles flew, he flung a Chaos Spear at Mephiles and then grabbed Mephiles and smashed his skull into the ground, finally retreating to join Viper.

Viper wiped the black blood off of his sword while Shadow stood with his arms crosses. Both watched as Mephiles healed himself again a fair distance off. Despite the fact he had just been overwhelmed by Viper and Shadow, he laughed. "What a battle this is! Three immortals battling, locked in mortal combat! So, alien spawn and homunculus, will we continue to battle until the breaking of time?"

"We just might," Viper said. "but if you're feeling impatient, you can always surrender."

Shadow couldn't help but grin. Viper taunted his victims as he killed them often. Sometimes, he was like Sonic as he thrashed robots.

"Amusing," Mephiles said with a scowl. "but that will never happen."

"Then we are at a stalemate," Shadow said.

"_Au contraire_, Shadow, for I still hold the queen." Mephiles held his hand up into the air, and above him opened a dark portal. "You shall see that in due time. _Adieu_." With that, Mephiles rose into the portal.

"After him!" Shadow exclaimed. Both he and Viper raced for the portal and leaped into it without hesitation. Inside the vortex, they saw themselves swiftly traveling through a passage of dark clouds, laced with blue and purple lightning. At the end was a bright light, and they raced towards it. Before they knew it, they shot out of the exit. Looking around, they found themselves in front of the clock tower in New Town. The sun was shining and the sky was clear. They had returned to the past, and the very air welcomed them.

Viper scanned the area with his eyes. "Mephiles ran off. Figures..."

Shadow didn't need look then. "I had expected so. Mephiles can melt into mist and drift away with the winds, like smoke."

Viper nodded, then looked around the town. "They say it's impossible to catch smoke." He took out his two handguns, Mortal Coil and Grim Reaper, and reloaded then with fresh clips. "Let's prove them wrong." Viper then reached into his overcoat and tossed something at Shadow. "Let's move."

Shadow looked at what Viper gave him: a sub-automatic machine gun (SMG), Shadow's weapon of choice. Nodding, he took it up in his left hand.

Both Viper's and Shadow's comms chirped. It was Metal-Sonic. "Greetings, friends."

Viper responded, "Same to you."

"You arrived literally minutes after you left, Viper, and I see you returned with Shadow. Good. We will need all the time we can use."

"Mecha," Shadow said. "Do you still have the Talismans of Darkness and Earth?"

A higher voice responded instead. "You betcha, handsome." Shadow and Viper closed their eyes in annoyance.

"We will meet you at the warehouses where you found the Talisman of the Earth." Metal-Sonic said.

"Understood," Viper and Shadow said in unison, then signed out.


	17. Chapter 17: Train Ride

**CHAPTER 17: Train Ride**

* * *

Later that morning, two fatigued figures worked their way slowly through the streets of New Town, one a white hedgehog with long head spines, and the other a lilac-colored purple cat wearing a rich purple cloak. Silver and Blaze had arrived in Soleanna around nine AM, and both felt exhausted. Both were fatigued from a night, a day and another night of failures.

Blaze hadn't slept in the last twenty-four hours, but she managed to keep herself awake and fiery. If perchance they met the Iblis Trigger, they needed to be ready. She knew she was…but couldn't help but feel distracted about Silver. Silver himself was the worst off of the pair. While he had sleep, it was fitful and restless, plagued by dreams and all other kinds of things. One in particular was bugging him, and it left him severely distracted. _What was that girl? _Silver would wonder over and over again. It plagued him the entire trip back from the White Acropolis base. Unconsciously, he stroked the Talisman of Light in his hand nervously as he thought, almost as if it was a teddy bear. _What was that place? And what about what I saw there: me crying…Blaze fading into the darkness…Sonic murdered…and…_ Silver shuddered in revulsion. He had seen many horrible things, more than anyone should ever see, and what he saw at the end of that vision...no one should ever have seen that thing, and he hoped he never would see it again as long as he lived.

As they walked through the streets of New Town, both looked for the Iblis Trigger, but not with the fiery passion they had just a day ago. With Silver, too much has happened in the last twenty-four hours, and it all cluttered inside his head, each event coursing and bulldozing through his mind so fiercely that he couldn't concentrate on his initial goal. Blaze, nothing really happened to change her mood, but was constantly distracted by Silver. His silence was unsettling, as well as his reluctance to talk about what was on his mind. Silver was usually quick to speak on what was on his mind—he was still a child after all at fourteen—but besides one quick conversation on the docks the previous day, Silver wouldn't say a word on what was on his mind. It frustrated Blaze somewhat, but more so, she was disturbed at Silver's seemingly sudden change of behavior. She reflected on that one conversation she and Silver had on the docks, however brief. Was there a clue in what Silver had said…about the morality of their quest?

Blaze forced herself to look away from the troubled white hedgehog, albeit still lost in her own thoughts. When she looked up, she espied a black hedgehog leaning again a building wall in an alleyway. Squinting to pierce through the rays of the midmorning sun, she identified the alley-dwelling being. She could see the cobalt-blue highlights.

"Silver," Blaze spoke, and Silver looked at her wordlessly. "It's Mephiles…in the alleyway."

Silver looked to see where Blaze pointed, and saw Mephiles leaning against the wall. Not saying anything, he moved toward the black hedgehog. Blaze felt a flicker an apprehension on her heart. Now Silver wasn't talking period. She had to find out what was eating him before he broke. She soon followed after the silent white hedgehog.

Mephiles seemed not to notice the pair's approach; he hardly moved and didn't lift his head from looking at the ground.

"Mephiles," Silver started, and then paused. He wasn't prepared for asking Mephiles what was on his mind for the last several hours, therefore didn't really know what to ask him for some time. Silver noticed that Mephiles seemed deaf to his approach, but after taking a breath, he continued. "Why does the Iblis Trigger want to destroy the world? Was it an accident, or was he truly evil?"

Blaze eyed Silver suspiciously. This was somewhat an odd question to ask, and Blaze could feel that this was not what was on Silver's mind. _Oh, Silver, _Blaze thought._ You were always a terrible liar when it comes down to it._

Mephiles didn't say a word for some time. Silver felt a nervous bead of sweat travel down his snout from waiting. Finally, Mephiles spoke. "I believe I told you that back in the future. He acted rashly. He did not stop to think about what would happen if he released the Flames of Disaster. In law, they still punish those who commit a wrong even if they didn't know the consequences and just acted rashly."

"But--" Silver began.

Mephiles cut him off, snapping his head erect in a glare. "Why does this matter to you!? The blue hedgehog you saw in the gem, the Iblis Trigger, is responsible for unleashed the genocide of two species, and the complete extermination of a time and world, two-hundred years of it. There's no time to think about the why. Concentrate on what you need to do. You must deliver justice!"

Silver was stunned. Mephiles' words pierced right through his clouded thoughts like a hot knife through butter.

"If you miss this opportunity, you will go back to fighting Iblis again and again but in the end you will fail." Mephiles said. "And today, you must do it…for before the day is done…the Flames of Disaster will be released."

Both Silver and Blaze blanched. "Today's the day?"

"Yes…the end of the world…begins before sunset."

Silver and Blaze locked eyes, feeling the fatigue evaporate into the wind.

"He just now left for the train station…intercept him and eliminate him. When you succeed, your world will be restored, but you will have no knowledge what happened, for the time paradox will transport you back into the future, and everything will be peaceful…for Iblis will never have been released. Now go…"

Mephiles trod past them, leaving them alone. Silver and Blaze had to breathe. Today is the day when the world would literally go to hell, and it left both of them numb.

Silver snapped out of his stupor. "We got to get him now!"

"Yes!" said Blaze, inwardly glad that Silver was refocused again. She guessed all he really needed was a wakeup call, and he got it.

Without another word, the white hedgehog and lilac cat darted for the train station as fast as they could. Time was not on their side…for they only have twelve hours to save the world.

Unknown to both the two and the now departed Mephiles, there was a Joker in the deck. On top of a building right above the alleyway, a blue hedgehog-like robot and a white bat were perched on the roof, and had overheard the conversation.

"Did you get all that, Mecha?" Rouge said.

"Affirmative…" Metal-Sonic said. "I have recorded every word of the discourse."

"It's lucky we happened to be here…" Rouge said. "There were some juicy things to listen to."

"Indeed," Mecha agreed, although he wouldn't use the term _juicy_. "From your description of Mephiles, I can draw the conclusion that the black hedgehog was Mephiles, despite the fact I didn't see his eyes."

"I'm sure of it…but I wonder who the kid and the cat were…and how they came back in time."

"I cannot draw a conclusion from that…," Mecha said. "But I'm sure it will interest Shadow and Viper greatly, considering they are involved with Mephiles."

"I'm more curious about the Iblis Trigger," Rouge began. "Mephiles described it as a blue hedgehog." Rouge didn't notice Mecha make a funny twitch. "I wonder what that's all about and what it has to do with Sonic."

Metal-Sonic had not quite overcome his loathing for Sonic, but after his defeat during Operation Firestorm, he was beginning to accept that they weren't enemies anymore. There was now a mutual truce between the two.

"We must depart," Metal-Sonic finally said. "We shall relay all the information including the two new creatures as well as the information regarding the quote-on-quote Iblis Trigger to Shadow and Viper."

"Then let's go. I'm very curious to see what they think."

- - - - -

In another part of New Town, behind the weapons warehouses, Viper and Shadow waited conveniently in the shade for Metal-Sonic and Rouge to arrive with the two talismans. In the mean-time, Viper was filling Shadow in on Mephiles and his history.

"You may not remember this, Shadow, but when we first met Mephiles, he was called Nazo, a snow-white colored hedgehog with enormous power. It was during an investigation of Mystic Ruins, when several researchers and archaeologists kept disappearing in the night expeditions, only to be found several days later rotting in the sun, seemingly devoured by something. You, Sonic, the Chaotix and I were heading the investigation when we encountered Nazo. We fought numerous times, and he merged himself with the creature that was primarily responsible of devouring the researchers. Controlling it, he stabbed you with its stinger and we thought you were dead. Sonic and me finally killed the creature and destroyed Nazo…or so we thought."

"I'm with you so far," Shadow said. "But you're right. I have no memory of this."

"I suspected as much," Viper said. "He was able to rebuild himself as Echelon, I believe, and he and I fought during the Black Arms invasion. I defeated him again, but nearly died myself. Now…he's here…as Mephiles. The only way I could tell was that his eyes never changed, not in the least. The Black Chaos Emerald corrupted your mind so you lost all of you memory, and you're still piecing it together, and it's all because of Mephiles."

"Damn it," Shadow said.

"Yeah," Viper continued. "I got my own reasons to go after Mephiles for trying to kill me twice. I do want to destroy him once and for all."

"We both will," Shadow said. "I'll destroy him for destroying my mind."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear, Shadow."

"Now we just have to find him again."

"I can't help be curious though," Viper said. "What did Dr. Kintobor want with Mephiles to begin with? He was sealed in the Talisman of Darkness somehow, but that doesn't make sense since he was destroyed."

"He may have resurrected himself and is just saying he was sealed to throw us off the track."

"Quite possibly," Viper said. "But he still remembers us. Wouldn't a reborn entity really retain all of its memories?"

"I cannot say." Shadow crossed his arms and closed his eyes in thought. "He's practically immortal, and therefore we cannot deduce properly on how he will work. We should know, after all..."

Viper sniffed in agreement.

Suddenly, Shadow snapped open his eyes. Not moving, he breathed, "They're here."

Viper didn't have to ask, for he knew who had come. They were expecting them after all. Glancing towards the warehouses, they espied a white bat and a blue robot that looks vaguely like a hedgehog. Each of the two carried a jeweled talisman, one green and the other black.

"Hi, boys," Rouge greeted. "Long time, no see..."

Neither Viper nor Shadow returned the greeting.

"Greetings," Metal-Sonic greeted. "We had observed that you had returned from the far future, and I observe you attained...minimal damage."

Viper and Shadow nodded, mildly amused at Mecha's attempt at dry humor. He was remarking how ruffled they looked after their intense fight with Mephiles.

"Why so tight-lipped boys?" Rouge asked, fluttering her eyes briefly. "Have you two been doing anything bad while I was away?"

Neither responded; both knew that Rouge was being annoying deliberately to get a response.

"That's too bad...," Rouge said. "And here we were wanting to share something oh so juicy with you."

Metal-Sonic finally grew tired at Rouge's babble. "We happened upon an interesting conversation on the way here between three individuals; one in particular matches Rouge's description of Mephiles."

Both Viper and Shadow looked up. Now this was interesting. "What did he say?" Shadow addressed Metal-Sonic.

"It was very peculiar," Rouge said soberly. "The three spoke about the _Iblis Trigger_, whatever that is. Hey, wasn't the demon you guys fought in the future called _Iblis_, Shadow?"

"Yes," Shadow replied. "More accurately, Sonic called it _Iblis_." Shadow crossed his arms and closed his eyes in thought. "The Iblis Trigger...that doesn't mean anything to me."

"It does to me," Viper said, causing the other three to look at him in surprise. "Was one of the individuals talking to Mephiles a silvery-white hedgehog?"

Rouge and Metal-Sonic locked eyes, then they looked at Viper. "Yes," they said in unison. "Why?" Rouge asked, genuinely interested.

"When we first arrived here in Soleanna a few days ago, I had awakened in the clock tower. I waited there for several hours. During that time, I found the hedgehog in question awaiting on the clock tower but outside of it. Observing him, he said, and I quote, "I finally found him...the Iblis Trigger." That hedgehog's name is Silver, and I gathered that from him saying his name to someone. That's all I know of him."

Shadow didn't move, but his now open eyes stared distantly in thought. Why was this Silver after something called the Iblis Trigger. What was the Iblis Trigger?

"There's more," Mecha said suddenly. "Mephiles may not be working alone. Listen closely."

All three listened closely to the recorded conversation of Silver, Blaze and Mephiles.

"_Mephiles," _said a higher masculine voice. Viper identified it as Silver_ "Why does the Iblis Trigger want to destroy the world? Was it an accident, or was he truly evil?"_

There was a long pause, then a voice everyone identified as Mephiles spoke._ "I believe I told you that back in the future. He acted rashly. He did not stop to think about what would happen if he released the Flames of Disaster. In law, they still punish those who commit a wrong even if they didn't know the consequences and just acted rashly."_

"_But--" _Silver began again but was cut off.

"_Why does this matter to you!? The blue hedgehog you saw in the gem, the Iblis Trigger, is responsible for unleashed the genocide of two species, and the complete extermination of a time and world, two-hundred years of it. There's no time to think about the why. Concentrate on what you need to do. You must deliver justice! If you miss this opportunity, you will go back to fighting Iblis again and again but in the end you will fail." _Mephiles said. _"And today, you must do it…for before the day is done…the Flames of Disaster will be released."_

"_Today's the day?"_

"_Yes…the end of the world…begins before sunset. He just now left for the train station…intercept him and eliminate him. When you succeed, your world will be restored, but you will have no knowledge what happened, for the time paradox will transport you back into the future, and everything will be peaceful…for Iblis will never have been released. Now go…"_

As the playback ended, Metal-Sonic and Rouge looked to see what response either Shadow or Viper would have. "That was definitely Silver and Mephiles."

"Who was the third at the scene?" Shadow asked.

Rouge answered, "A purple cat. She didn't speak obviously, but she looked like royalty almost."

"Pawns of Mephiles, perhaps?" Viper asked.

"Doubtful," Shadow said. "Mephiles is a manipulator; more then likely he recruited them to perform something beneficial for him. In this case, to find the Iblis Trigger."

"I'm more interested in that," said Viper. "Ever since Silver mentioned it that night, I was curious to find out what it was. The description was to say the least...enlightening."

Unseen to all, Metal-Sonic gave a slight twitch.

"Sonic's been all over Soleanna and the regions around in the last couple of days, trying to rescue the Princess," Rouge hinted.

"Because of that, Dr. Kintobor has been awfully busy trying to getting Elise back..." Viper couldn't help but smirk. He found the constant game of catch and rescue Sonic was playing slightly amusing.

"Dr. Kintobor was exceedingly interested in the Talisman of Darkness, where Mephiles was _supposedly_ sealed." Shadow said, looking at Viper.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rouge said.

"Never mind," Viper said to Rouge. "The point is that Mephiles has some kind of power that Dr. Kintobor wants to obtain. What can Mephiles control? Anybody?" Viper looked around, searching for an answer.

Rouge and Shadow looked at each other before answering. "He is able to travel through time. You know this, Viper."

"Yeah, yeah, I was asking for something ELSE beside the obvious," said Viper slightly annoyed.

"He has incredible regenerative powers," Shadow continued to list.

"Doesn't everyone?" Viper commented dryly, causing Shadow and Metal-Sonic to smirk slightly. "What else?"

"Let's focus on that last ability. Immortality?" Metal-Sonic said.

"And who isn't going after that?" Viper said. "but I see you point."

"My, you're feeling witty today, Viper," Rouge said, smiling.

Viper ignored her, and continued. "We're still fuzzy on the details, and it's all about Project Solaris. Until we find out what exactly that encompasses, we can only guess."

"What's our next course of action then?" Metal-Sonic said.

"Shadow, are you up for a hunt?" Viper asked.

Shadow looked at Viper, then smiled. "I always am."

"We're going to hunt for Dr. Kintobor. He's one of two sources that we can use to find out what exactly is Project Solaris and what it encompassed. And thanks to Mephiles, Dr. Kintobor has got to be around the train station. Sonic is heading towards it at breakneck speeds most likely, and he's obviously after Elise, which means Dr. Kintobor should be at the train station, since Sonic doesn't seem the type to take a train to speed to a rescue." Viper said as he mixed his plan with drips of sarcasm. "Shadow and I are going after him. I have questions for Dr. Kintobor."

"And if I encounter Mephiles' recruits, I intend to drill them with questions," Shadow said.

"Good plan," Viper said.

"What about us?" Rouge said.

"You two are going to exploit the other source and find a way to hack into the archives to find the documents for Project Solaris. Also, track Mephiles if you can. He'll be hanging around here, I'm sure..." Viper said, then turned to Shadow. "Let's go..."

Shadow nodded, and just as quickly, Viper and Shadow departed for the train station at a run. Rouge and Metal-Sonic looked on after them.

"Hmph," Rouge huffed. "They aren't back for even an hour and off they go without even as much as a hello. Doesn't look like their little trip changed them any."

Metal-Sonic wasn't listening. Busily he was searching with his wireless uplink searching for any port he could use as relays so that he could safely hack without detection. Although being a Mecha-bot and possessing the best hacking software known to man and Möbian kind, he was not one to take risks. This may take a while, thanks to the relatively primitive technology that these people of Soleanna possess...plus there was the other directive of keeping track of Mephiles. Radar was now set at maximum rage, but Metal-Sonic didn't have a reading for Mephiles. Metal-Sonic suddenly felt a rumble of paranoia in his core. He felt the compulsion to accelerate the research into Project Solaris.

- - - - -

Sonic was frantically searching for one train, one particular train in a train yard packed with trains and people. Elise was in one of these trains, but each train looks exactly the same on the outside as another. There was no telling which one was Elise's train!

Sonic looked at the talisman he bore in his right hand, and into the dark blue gem, almost glaring at it as if this sticky situation was its fault. He had obtained this talisman from the porter at the castle when he went to find Elise, but learning that Dr. Kintobor caught her again, he took off for the train station, thanks to the porter's intel.

Glaring somewhat at the crowd of trains, he continued to scan the area for anything that might help him in his search. He didn't count on this many trains to be packed into this small station. Soleanna was busier then he thought. It didn't help that these trains wouldn't wait for him, as some left and some came. So often did trains depart and arrive that Sonic was genuinely concerned that Elise's train had already left.

Suddenly, something—or more specifically _someone_—caught his eyes at the far end of the platform. A bald man was boarding one train far away. Sonic squinted hard, hoping to see more. Ah, a change of luck! The man turned his head slightly and Sonic could see more of his features: dark glasses, large orange mustache, red coat…that _had_ to be Dr. Kintobor.

Sonic grinned; wherever Dr. Kintobor was, Elise was sure to be close by, and that was good enough for him. Not hesitating another moment, Sonic leaped off the platform and made a mad dash for the car on the far end, where Dr. Kintobor was now boarding the train. Getting there was difficult, as Sonic had to weave through crowds, climb between cars and what else. Despite this excuse, this frustrated Sonic. Time lost meant more time for the train to escape, and Sonic wouldn't have it. Sonic was going slow and he knew it, thus when he arrived at the platform where Elise's train was, it had left. Cursing in his mind, he looked up and down to see where the train would go to leave. When he found the out-going tracks, he took off along-side the tracks, blasting at eighty miles per hour. Trains took time to gain speed and couldn't move that fast to begin with. Even at the train's top speed, Sonic could keep up at an easy jog since he spent his lifetime perfecting the science of shattering the sound barrier. Surely, that train wouldn't be far.

Unfortunately, Sonic didn't count on the mountainous terrain. While Soleanna was a coastal city, the mountains came right on to the shoreline, so mere miles away from the shore were the foothills, which made even running treacherous, let alone a train ride. Therefore, the train was moving on a set of trestles and bridges over the valleys and ravines, while Sonic was stuck on foot. The train was already on one trestle, and Sonic already knew that running on train tracks was a very bad idea. He learned that lesson six years before when he was chasing down E-Zero Alpha whom had kidnapped Amy and Birdy before Perfect Chaos nearly annihilated Sapphire City. Therefore, he wasn't about to rip up his ankles or knees or both trying to take a seemingly faster route. If only he had his Soapshoes, that way he'd just grind on the rails after them. Still, Sonic was thrilled at the terrain. To a supersonic speedy hedgehog like him, this was practically an obstacle course, an awesome one too. This would be one radical train ride. Time to jam!

Sonic blasted into the ravine at two-hundred miles per hour, straight downhill. When he reached the bottom, he accelerated to four-hundred, using the ravine as a half-pipe! The colossal momentum he now bore carried him up, gaining enormous lift. He used anything he could land on to BASE-jump from cliff-side to trestle pillar to tree and what else he could use. He took the idea of re-using the environment and ran with it…literally.

During Sonic's exciting run through the foothills, he noticed that he kept crossing numerous train tracks, not the same tracks that the train he was chasing was riding on. He soon discovered that this area was a spider-web of train tracks and trestles, each leading to who knew where. Also, the trains coming and going from the train station he left minutes before were zigzagging through the train tracks, making this place very busy. Sonic was hard-pressed to keep from getting run over.

_I'd move faster if I ran on top of the trains instead of alongside the rails_, Sonic observed thoughtfully. _But even then, I'd have to watch out._ Sonic was referring to gaps in the train where one car ended and another began. Also, the trains that hugged the cliff sides sometimes went under tree branches or roots. Worse still, some trains went through tunnels with little to no room above the train for Sonic to go through. Also, if Sonic hopped on a train that was travelling inversely in the direction he was travelling, the gaps of the trains would move faster underneath him, but the tree branches and tunnels would come slower. If he hopped onto a train that was travelling directly in the direction he was going, the gaps wouldn't be so fast coming to him, but the tree branches and tunnels would come at him faster. Each way, there was a risk, but Sonic was a big risk taker.

Leaping from train to train, Sonic climbed the spider-web of tracks and trestles to reach the tracks where the train where Elise was on. He even ran up cliff-sides when the trains were too far apart vertically to leap from.

After another several minutes, Sonic found himself running behind his target. The train was moving at a steady pace at fifty miles per hour. However, the train a lot of the time was on bridges and trestles, so Sonic had to slow down to keep from ripping apart his angle. Still, he was catching up steadily.

Something caught his eye overhead. As the train was passing under a stone bridge, a shadowy figure dropped down onto the train from right off of it. Sonic could hear the crash from further up the train. _Who the heck was crazy enough to jump down onto a train from a hundred feet in the air…beside me?_ Sonic asked in thought.

"I expected that you'd be here," said a voice to his side, causing Sonic's attention to snap to this new presence. Off to his left racing alongside the other side of the tracks was a black hedgehog with red highlights. He matched one skating stride with four of Sonic's strides.

"Heh, am I that predictable, Shadow?" Sonic answered. "Shoot, I'm going to have to work on that. But what can I say? I love the smell of adventure!"

Shadow's grinned, but quickly wiped it off his face. "Sonic, you're being followed. Two people are stalking you some distance behind. They mentioned something about the _Iblis Trigger_."

Sonic's eyes dilated. "Was one of them a white hedgehog with crazy hair?" he asked.

Shadow nodded. "He other was a purple cat."

Sonic gritted his teeth. Great_, fanatic time-traveler is back and out to kill._ "How did you find out?"

"Mecha and Rouge overheard and recorded a conversation between Silver, the hedgehog, and Mephiles."

_Damn,_ Sonic thought. "Thanks for the heads up, Shads."

"I'm not looking for gratitude, Sonic," Shadow said bluntly. "Get the Princess then get the hell out of here. We have business with the doctor." With that, Shadow accelerated and went along the train.

Sonic tagged along behind then hoisted himself onto the rear car's bridge where the back door stood. Grasping the handlebars, he took a brief look back, seeing if there was any sign of Silver or that purple cat. Seeing no one, he went inside. If he was fast enough, he might be able to rescue Elise and get out of here before Silver and the cat caught up.

The rear car was nothing but storage, nearly wall-to-wall and floor-to-ceiling, but Sonic was more then able to maneuver through the boxes. He couldn't help but be curious about what was in the boxes, but he reminded himself why he was here. He passed into the next car. The same. Well, if he had to go through every car to find Elise, then so be it.

Sonic kept going from car to car, searching thoroughly each car (unless it had storage), until his fifteenth car. When he burst through the door, he found that he was in a first-class passenger car, single booths on either side and the hallway down the middle. The booths were kept private thanks to sliding doors with no windows. There were eight booths in all. Sonic shrugged and began flying each door open, and quickly scan for the Princess. When he came to his fifth booth, he opened it and found the Princess sitting in the far seat. Her gaze was turned away from the door and her hands were grasped, fingers intertwining. Elise was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door slide.

"Elise?" Sonic said.

Elise snapped towards Sonic, and her expression changed like the mighty sunrise on the darkest night. "Sonic!" Elise exclaimed and virtually levitated from her seat.

"I'm glad you're--" Sonic was about to say, but Elise once again had taken Sonic in an embrace, obviously more then relieved to be rescued and that Sonic was back in one piece to say the least.

"I knew it!" Elise cried out. "I knew you would return! You had to!" Elise finally let Sonic go.

Sonic, reddening in the face quickly, had to swallow before answering. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm not hurt. Are you all right?" Elise said. "I was afraid of where that madman sent you. He didn't even know where he sent you?"

Sonic couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Really? Well, it's a long story, but I'll tell you as we get off this train. Ready?"

"Yes," Elise said. "But Sonic, I need to tell you this: Dr. Kintobor is looking all over for the Talismans of Essence. We need to keep them away from him."

"Sure thing," Sonic said. "Hey, can you hold this as I carry you once we're off the train?" Sonic held up the Talisman of Water.

"I will. Dr. Kintobor also said that he needed my power. I don't even know what he's talking about!" Elise said. "What can I do? He wants something of me that I don't even know I have!"

"Elise..." Sonic said, reaching up to take her hand. "Smile."

Elise looked into Sonic's eyes. After taking a breathe, she smiled.

"That's it!" Sonic returned with a grin of his own. "Leave Dr. Kintobor to me. When I rescue you, I'll take care of him myself."

Elise looked at Sonic again, then nodded. "Ok."

"All right? Now I think we're on the wrong train. Let's bail!" Sonic said, then both of them began working their way back.

- - - - -

Viper smashed through the roof of a train car, landing firmly in a crouched position. Slowly rising to his full height he looked around the train car. If his calculations and Shadow's intel were correct, he should be exactly where he wanted it to be. Looking straight ahead, he espied a large chair, back facing him, sitting in front of a network of computers. He could tell that the seat was occupied; from what he could see, the man was wearing red, but another dominating feature was that peeking out from either side of the chair was the ends of a large auburn mustache. Yes, he definitely arrived at the right place.

Dr. Kintobor was sitting with his back to the intruder. He was getting readouts on all the trains' activity and various activities around the train. Thus, when a "hitchhiker" decided to board the train, he knew about it. Right now, he discovered that there was an individual that boarded the train from the rear car and was making his way towards the passenger cars, doubtless after his one passenger. Now out of the blue, someone smashed through the ceiling of the same car he was. This annoyed him but it also fascinated him. Sighing, Dr. Kintobor addressed the intruder. "Wouldn't the door have been easier?"

Viper smirked slightly. "It might have been, but it's far less dramatic."

Kintobor spun around in the chair to face Viper. Looking him up and down, he said, "You must be one of the accomplices that broke into the military warehouses and stole over five hundred thousand crown of military property. You certainly fit the description."

Viper scoffed. "You must be Dr. Kintobor, the accomplice behind multiple kidnappings upon the Princess of Soleanna plus destruction of property during the Festival of the Sun. You certainly fit the description."

"Smartass, huh?" Kintobor smiled. "I can deal with that. So, what do you want?"

"Now were in business." Viper said, and then continued. "Tell me everything you know about Mephiles."

"Hmph," Dr. Kintobor huffed. "I doubt I know more than you already know. Your guess is as good as mine on his identity." The red-garbed human stood up—looking Viper almost in the eye—and continued. "But I can tell you this: it all ties back to Solaris. We, the scientists of the Royal Guild of Science, had discovered that Solaris was in fact two beings. One is the body, and the other was the soul. The soul is Mephiles, and the body is a being of flames, called Iblis."

Viper crossed his arms. Now, this was enlightening. "Keep talking."

"During the accident ten years ago, and I'm sure you have heard of that, Solaris split into two forms."

"Ten years ago…Project Solaris."

"Indeed, but if you expect me to tell you about that, you will need to capture Mephiles and bring me the Talisman of Darkness." Dr. Kintobor brushed past Viper, whose gaze followed him. "I'll leave it at that. Now if you will excuse me, I have some business to attend to." The doctor exited out the back door, leaving Viper to his thoughts.

Mephiles. Iblis. Solaris. The Talismans of Essence. The Princess of Soleanna. They are all connected, and the common denominator was Project Solaris. Since no one save Dr. Kintobor knew what Project Solaris was about, they could just be grasping at straws till Doomsday and they wouldn't be any closer to a solution. Mephiles wasn't just some being. He was directly involved with Project Solaris, and was the soul of Solaris. That meant that Solaris was no good at all, and Viper couldn't help but feel relieved that Mephiles was just a soul. If Solaris was reunited with Iblis...it might not be possible to defeat him at all.

But wait, Mephiles also claimed to be a physical manifestation of the Black Chaos Emerald. But Mephiles was sealed into the Talisman of Darkness ten years before in this world? How could that--

Viper's eyes dilated, and his heart began to race. Of course! It made sense! Viper and Sonic had defeated Nazo over a year before back on Möbius, but what if Nazo wasn't destroyed really? What if he just expired back into the Emerald? Time travels different in this world. It traveled faster in this world then it did on Möbius. Ten years have passed in this world when only a year past on Möbius! And that wasn't all. Shadow could use the Talisman of the Earth to use Chaos Control. Originally, they just assumed that the Talismans had the same wavelength of Chaos Emeralds. But what if there was more to it then that. What if the Talismans and the Chaos Emeralds were gates, linked to each other transcending the very fabric of time and space! If that was true, that would explain how all of them got here. The freak Chaos Control passed them through the passage between the Chaos Emeralds and the Talismans of Essence and they came out on the other side!

This was good news...and terrible news at the same time. The good news is that they could theoretically go back in the same fashion, and since it was only a few days since they've been here, they'd theoretically only have been gone for hours. But the worst was yet to come: because of this, Mephiles had a free pass to get to and from Mobius using the Black Chaos Emerald and the Talisman of Darkness! Meaning, if they defeated Mephiles on either side, he'd merely reform on the other world and come right back!

Viper began to understand. There was only one way to destroy Mephiles for good: destroy the Black Chaos Emerald and the Talisman of Essence simultaneously. In itself, that was an impossibility as either one was on its respective side of the fabric of time and space. One couldn't bring one item into the other's dimension to destroy it to speak plainly. But that wasn't the worst part; destroying a Chaos Emerald guaranteed wanton destruction on the scale comparable to a supernova, not to mention that it was suicidal. Viper had been through a lot, but this was a whole new level. They had an idea on how to finally destroy Mephiles...but how exactly were they going to do it? This new revelation had to be shared with Shadow at once.

Viper's comm buzzed. _Well, speak of the devil._ "What is it?"

"Did the Doctor share any useful information?" Shadow's voice said.

"Some...but I think he relinquished more then he intended," Viper responded. "Do I have a lot to tell you."

"I eagerly await it," Shadow said, although he didn't sound eager.

"I'm on the way," Viper said as he signed off. Looking around the room once more, he mused about what has been thus revealed to him. Mephiles, Iblis, Solaris, the Princess, Dr. Kintobor, two cronies, the Chaos Emeralds and Talismans, not to mention quite possibly the end of all things; Viper had to smirk. "I can already tell; this is going to be one hell of a party!"

- - - - -

By now, Sonic and Elise had long left the train and were making tracks back to Soleanna. To shorten the time—and to lessen the possibility to recapture—Sonic took up Elise in his arms and carried her over the rough terrain. As he went along, the heroic hedgehog recounted his tale in the future.

"After going through that black stone gate and the freaky darkness behind it, we found the second Chaos Emerald...but a demon named Iblis came up and ate it!"

"Iblis?" Elise said. That name sounded familiar. "What is he like?"

"Can't really describe him," Sonic said. "But I can say that he was huge and covered in flames. I didn't think we could ever beat him!"

Elise didn't hear the last part. Her thoughts drifted to that vision she had on the night of the Festival of the Sun. Before lighting the Holy Torch of Solaris, she had a vision seeing a huge demon appear from the depths of Soleanna, and her city being burned in its apocalyptic fury.

"Elise?" Sonic asked, noticing Elise's silence.

Sonic's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked, slightly concerned.

"Oh, I'm fine; sorry. What happened next?"

Sonic looked at Elise briefly in wonder, then he shrugged. "Well...Shadow, Knuckles and me had to literally beat it out of him. After that, we used Chaos Control to open another time warp back into the present. We arrived earlier this morning...but Shadow stayed behind, and I don't know why..." Sonic's sunny disposition clouded over slightly. "I hope he's okay..."

Elise smiled. "Well, if he's half the hedgehog you are, he'll be all right."

Sonic felt encouraged. "Oh, he's more then half the hedgehog I am. In fact, he's probably a stronger one then I am. He's been through more then I can ever imagine."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been fighting a bunch to, but he's had to fight with himself on several occasions, almost to the point of madness. He's nearly lost who he was several times. Shadow's a real survivor as he's been to hell and back. He's someone to admire, when he doesn't act like he has a cockle-bur stuck in his shoe."

Elise couldn't help but laugh. "Well, there's no need to worry then. Just get up and run, right?"

Sonic cracked a grin; Elise was right. Suddenly, something caught Sonic's eye to his right and his instincts screamed to leap aside. With a gasp, he leaped to the side, just as a boulder as large as Kintobor's hovercraft breezed by to the side where he was just seconds before.

The sudden change of direction made Elsie cry out in surprise as well. "Sonic, what was that!?"

Sonic glared to where the rocky projectile had borne from, and his suspicions were confirmed. Silver was standing some distance away and was accompanied by a regal-looking purple cat. Silver had hurled the boulder using his power.

"Silver, I don't care why you have a cocklebur up your ass about me," Sonic said angrily. "but one good way to piss me off is hurting people when they have nothing to do with this! If you have beef with me, deal with me alone, got it!?"

Silver didn't look remorseful. "This time, there will be no interruptions!" Silver pointed at Sonic. "The Iblis Trigger...MUST DIE!!"

"Sonic," Elise whispered. Her blood had chilled at Silver's threat.

Sonic looked firmly at Silver. "Silver," Sonic began. "I've been to the future. I've seen your world. I've seen Iblis!"

Silver couldn't answer right away; he suddenly felt choked. "I don't believe you!" He finally managed to say, his voice cracking slightly.

Sonic could see that he caught Silver off-guard, so he pressed his new advantage further. "I even overheard you talking to Mephiles about the Iblis Trigger!"

Silver blanched severely. Sonic knew about Mephiles? How? Was Sonic really telling the truth? If that was true, what was Sonic about to do with that knowledge? Mephiles said himself that Sonic behaved rashly when he released Iblis, but now that Sonic knew what happened when Iblis was released, Sonic couldn't act rashly to release Iblis rashly! Just those four statements rattled Silver to the core, and he felt physically ill. Bile rose up in his throat and he felt numb all over; he felt like he might throw up.

Blaze saw that Silver was frozen by Sonic's words. She too was thinking the same thing as Silver, but she was made of tougher stuff. Stepping forward, she said firmly, "That's impossible! How could you have been there!?"

Sonic acknowledged Blaze. _Wow, this girl is stronger then she looks._ "Dr. Kintobor made some kind of time machine, and he used it on me. He sent me hundreds of years into the future. I saw you guys fight Iblis and when you defeated him, I followed you guys to the old base and listened to you talk to Mephiles. I heard it all!"

Now Blaze's resolve was shaken. There was a time when both Silver and she didn't believe time travel was possible, yet here they were, so Sonic's explanation made as much as sense as their reason for being here. However, admitting Sonic was right meant that Mephiles was a liar and that their time was still a living hell…and she would not hear of it. "Then you should know WHY you have to be punished!"

Sonic was aghast. "Idiot!" He shouted out furiously. "I haven't done anything!"

"Not yet," said Blaze, her voice deepening dangerously. "And I won't allow you to." With that, Blaze snapped her fingers.

Sonic could see sparks soar from Blaze's hands, and his instincts screamed to dash. Obeying, he found that the area he stood scarce seconds ago ignited in a fiery explosion. Blaze was a pyrokinetic! She could create and manipulate fire! Who the heck were these people!?

Sonic made to go for another dash…but found that he couldn't move! Glancing as far as his eyes would allow, he saw Silver with one arm stretched out to him, palm open and glowing. Silver had snapped out of his stupor and had petrified Sonic's muscles and body with his telekinesis. Sonic was now at the mercy of these two.

"Stop it!" cried out Elise, seeing her hero helpless. "He didn't do anything!"

Blaze and Silver ignored her. All they wanted was him and his future sins fully paid for. How could this human woman understand the pain that both of them have endured?

"So how was your little walk, Your Grace?" said a voice out of nowhere suddenly. No one had expected it and all of them jumped in fright. Scanning the skies, Blaze and Silver saw a large hovercraft sporting large robot arms, which did snatch Elise up and carry her away upwards.

"Sonic!" Elise cried out as she was taken away.

"Elise!" Sonic cried back, budging slightly in the invisible grasp that held him down, but then he was forced still again.

Silver had been distracted by Dr. Kintobor's sudden appearance and departure that he lost a little bit of his concentration, enabling Sonic to move, but Sonic's crying out brought his mind back to what he was doing. "Now, it's time to finally end this!"

Sonic winced in preparation to be burnt to a crisp, and he could do nothing about it! This couldn't be the end of it! He saw Blaze step forward a couple of steps. She addressed Sonic again. "I will give you a few seconds to pray. Maybe whatever god out there will be merciful on you for what you have done."

Sonic looked at Blaze. "I have nothing to be sorry for, because I didn't do anything!" He managed to say.

Blaze said nothing at first, and then said, "Very well then." Blaze raised her hand, blazing with a fierce fire. Sonic braced himself for the mortal blow.

Just then, a lightning bolt shot down from above, hitting the space between Blaze and Sonic. Blaze leaped back in pure surprise, and Silver was so surprised that he let go of Sonic. Sonic felt in a heap to the ground, equally surprised. Suddenly, two figured dropped down between Sonic and his assailants, blocking the latter from dealing any harm on the helpless blue hedgehog. One was a tall black-garbed human, armed to the teeth and bearing an arm that seemed to be alien; the other was a black hedgehog marked with red highlights on his limbs and spines. Both bore countenances hot enough to melt the Poles.

Viper rose up full height and whipped out his two handguns, _Mortal Coil_ and _Grim Reaper_, and aimed them squarely at Blaze's and Silver's heads. "Back off while you two still have skulls," he hissed, glaring at them.

Silver was too busy staring wide-eyed at the black hedgehog. Shadow remained crouched in a pre-attack posture and stared at both of them as if he was studying them. "Mephiles!" He cried out in shock. "Why are you in our way!?"

"Hmph," Shadow humped, and rose into a standing position slowly. His gaze not breaking, he said, "I'm Shadow." He crossed his arms. "Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Sonic, get off your ass and get the hell out of here!" Viper growled, not moving. "Leave these two to us."

Sonic was still recovering from his brush with death, but was recovering. Shadow looked back at Sonic, who was still getting to his feet. Shadow's eyes told Sonic the same message as Viper's words said. Sonic flashed a thumbs-up and dashed away. Leaving the two behind, he took off in the direction where Dr. Kintobor took Elise. _Thanks, guys_, Sonic thought. _Hold on, Elise. I'm coming!_

- - - - -

Back near the tracks, Shadow and Viper were facing off with Silver and Blaze. Viper looked the two up and down. "You two sure have a jacked up notion of fair play…and it's really pissing me off."

Blaze angrily addressed the two. "Why are you aiding the Iblis Trigger?"

"You're working for Mephiles," Viper said, smirking slightly. "I don't need another reason."

"We have questions for you," Shadow added. "And we will get answers from you…one way or another."

Both Silver and Blaze braced themselves for a fight.

"Looks like they want it the hard way," Viper said.

"Quite...but it's the fun way," Shadow smiled grimly.

"Exactly," Viper said. Then he fired.

Silver caught the bullets with his power, but Viper wasn't perturbed. Quickly tossing his guns in the air, he grabbed his sword and rushed at the two like a torpedo. As Blaze and Silver scattered, Shadow caught the free-falling handguns and rushed at Silver in a spin, sending him sprawling. At the same time, he tossed the handguns back at Viper, who caught them in one hand as he swung the sword with the other.

Viper's and Blaze's skirmish was a contest of agility. Blaze found that Viper was incredibly agile, almost as good as her! While she didn't possess her light body, his acrobatics made up for it. Most of the battle took place in the air, where Blaze used her flames to buoy her up like tongues of fire itself to gain her height, but Viper followed by using any rock, cliff-side or pillar as a springboard. At one point, both Viper and her were leaping from one stone pillar to another, clashing as they intercepted.

Blaze hurled a kick at Viper's face right after one clash and struck home, Viper was sent sprawling to the ground, but quickly recovered himself. Not missing a beat, Blaze dived down at him in a spin, a blazing inferno surrounding her. Viper looked up and quickly lifted his left arm in defense. There was a clash like rock on rock followed by the roar of a furious fire. Blaze leaped back to see what damage she had inflicted and stood shocked. Viper, who should have been incinerated to a cinder was standing coolly. Burning parts of his flesh were quickly quenched and renewed as if it never was burnt.

Viper looked at parts of his overcoat, appearing to not notice the former burns. "I really wish you didn't do that; now my coat's all charred."

Blaze stared at Viper as if he was a demon. "What are you!?"

"Pissed off," Viper said coolly, then charged at Blaze again.

Shadow and Silver's skirmish was about power, and while Viper and Blaze were even matches in there skirmish, Shadow was clearly winning over Silver. Shadow's Chaos Spear could pierce through Silver's power, and Shadow could teleport in and out completely throwing Silver off. Silver was bruised and frustrated. Shadow was too much of a match, and all he could do was throw up debris to defend himself from the black hedgehog's fast and furious attacks. Sonic let up after a hit, he found out in the last confrontation, but Shadow was relentless, eagerly seeking his prey like a famished jungle cat, and would not back down even for a second.

Suddenly in the corner of his eyes, Silver espied a boulder lying near the cliffs. Not thinking twice, he grabbed it with his power and hurled it with colossal strength at Shadow, hoping that he would hit pay-dirt with a hit.

Shadow however was no rookie. Seeing the boulder, he raised the Talisman of the Earth and shouted "Chaos Control!" The world froze around Shadow, and taking up his advantage, he drifted around the still boulder and dealt Silver a savage kick to the back of his skull.

Silver had no idea what had happened. All he heard was Shadow shout "Chaos Control" and the next thing, he was sprawling to the ground after being smacked over the head. Climbing to his hands and knees and smarting from a growing knot on the back of his head, he stared aghast at Shadow. "You!" Silver manage to sputter in outrage.

"Don't bother," interrupted Shadow. "With this Talisman's power, I can manipulate both time and space to my liking. You can't break free..."

Silver growled in frustration, then slammed a fist into the ground angrily. "No, I can't give up! Not when I'm so close to restoring the future! I can't lose now!" Silver climbed back to his feet, when his hand touched something. Looking, it was the Talisman of Light! What did Blaze say? _It turns our thoughts into power?_ That gave Silver an idea. If Shadow could use _Chaos Control_...

Silver jerked back up so quickly that it caught Shadow by surprise, and the latter noticed quickly Silver's newest weapon.

"Chaos--" Silver shouted.

"Chaos--" Shadow shouted.

"Control!" both screamed in unison. Without meaning to, Silver and Shadow clashed their Talismans together like swords in epic battle. There was a harsh ring and the jewels of the talismans glowed hotly. Shadow and Silver leaped back apart in surprise, and watched more as a blue and white portal quickly formed between them.

Both were shocked, Silver because of the portal and that Chaos Control didn't work as he planned, while Shadow because of Silver's successful use of Chaos Control. He couldn't help but be impressed at Silver's quick learning of Chaos Control.

"What is this!?" Silver exclaimed.

Shadow stepped around the portal as it twisted and spun like a hurricane. "A time-space rift, a portal that connects the past, present and future in a second way. With it, one can travel through time."

A little bit of commotion from above, then dropped in Viper and Blaze from their fight. Blaze landed beside Silver, and Viper beside Shadow. Blaze had a fresh cut to her shoulder where Viper was able to score a blow, while Viper smelled of ash.

Viper looked at the portal. "What the hell is this?" Viper knew what it was, but what he wanted to know what was it doing here.

Blaze looked at the portal, and a sick wave of nostalgia hit her. It felt something like the portal Mephiles used to get them to this time. "A portal?"

Shadow nodded, then regarded both Silver and Blaze. "You both have been deceived, Silver."

Silver blanched. "How do you know my name?"

Viper answered. "We overheard a conversation you had with Mephiles this morning."

"What matters is that both of you have been deluded to the lie that Mephiles conjured to distract you from his ambitions...or to aid his own." Shadow pointed to Silver. "Mephiles has no intentions to help you build a better future; he's here for only one purpose: to eliminate the past!"

"What?" Silver said.

"Explain yourself!" Blaze said.

Viper answered the cat. "I went to the future as well, and directly confronted Mephiles."

Shadow continued, "Mephiles has fought us multiple times, and we stopped him each time from wiping the world from existence. Each time, he's nearly killed both me and Viper. He hasn't changed. He _will_ kill us all."

Silver was stunned. _Mephiles truly is a liar?_

Viper saw Silver's inward battle, and said to Shadow, "Looks like you're going to have to show him, Shadow."

Silver heard that. "Show me what?"

"The truth," Shadow said, and took a step towards the portal, his back slightly turned to Silver and Blaze. "To know it, you will need to journey back in time yet again to witness the start of it all, the incarnations of Iblis...and Mephiles." Shadow looked back at Silver. "Follow me if you desire to know the truth." With that, Shadow leaped into the portal.

Silver hesitated. He wasn't sure he trusted this human, this Viper, or Shadow. After all, both of them nearly tried to kill them just minutes ago. He looked at the human, who said in reply to his unspoken question, "It beats never knowing, kid." Silver looked down, then looked back at Viper and nodded. Looking back at Blaze one last time, he leaped into the portal. Shortly after, the portal closed as if it never was.

Blaze addressed Viper, although kept her distance. "Where did they go?"

Viper looked at Blaze. "The underground laboratories of Soleanna...ten years into the past. There is the truth."

"You know?" Blaze said, picking up that Viper knew more then he let on.

Viper crossed his arms in a non-threatening posture. "Yes and no. It's patchy, but I can tell you some about the fatal accident that occurred there...and who Mephiles really is."

Blaze crossed her arms, almost mimicking Viper. "Enlighten me."

Viper nodded. "Very well, but I must warn you...this will be a long story..."

"Right now," Blaze said. "I think we have plenty of time."


	18. Chapter 18: Shadow and Flame

**CHAPTER 18: Shadow and Flame**

* * *

Elise teetered along the edge of the hovercraft where she now was being held. She tried to keep herself as far away as possible from Dr. Kintobor, but the distance she was looking for was more like the planet's diameter. Just the same, she kept her distance. While the doctor was healthy as the next man, Elise acted as if he had the plague.

Dr. Kintobor, mildly amused at the Princess' behavior, said, "Now now, Your Grace, no need to make such a fuss. Why don't you sit down before you have a nasty fall?"

Elise, who by now was mere inches from the edge, peered over the side, and saw that they were at least a hundred feet above the earth. The doctor was right; if she fell, she'd be dashed into pieces. She didn't want to die, but…she thought about what Dr. Kintobor wanted from her…her power for the Flames of Disaster. She didn't know what he was talking about, but she'd rather die than be the tool to unleash Solaris' wrath. She looked at Dr. Kintobor firmly. "I would rather die be your prisoner again!"

Dr. Kintobor smiled; she had spunk. Did she seriously think that her bluff would move him to let her go? Hold herself as her own hostage? "So, Your Grace, do you plan to jump?"

Elise looked down once again; the ground seemed farther down the before. Her heart fluttered from the dear of dying, but she must protect her people. It was her duty. If that meant destroying herself…then so be it. Breathing deeply, she said, "Goodbye." Then he leaned back and fell off the hovercraft.

Dr. Kintobor was stunned! She actually fell off! Running to the side of the hovercraft, he looked over to see Elise's body fall farther and farther away…to impending doom.

Elise closed her eyes and prepared herself to die. She didn't know how much it would hurt, but it didn't matter. She would save her people. Also, she would see her beloved parents in the face again.

She felt something strike her at her side, and she felt herself being buoyed up by someone's arms. Surprised, she opened her eyes…and looked right into some very familiar green eyes.

"Sonic!" Elise cried out in surprise. Sure enough, Sonic had blazed in and intercepted her fall, saving her from a terrible death.

"I got you!" Sonic breathed.

Elise was elated at being rescued by Sonic again…and it looked like Sonic was happy too…almost relieved.

She heard a voice screaming down expletives and curses from above. Looking up, she saw Dr. Kintobor in her hovercraft about to have a stroke from his own fury. She couldn't help but be amused at his tirade and she laughed.

"Glad to see you smile," Sonic said. Chancing a look back, he saw a regiment of the black-and-white drones advancing on his position. "Looks like the party isn't over yet, but this party is lame."

"How are we going to lose them?" Elise asked.

Sonic cracked a grin. "By jamming through the nearby jungle. Ready?"

Elise smiled again. "Ready."

Sonic took off across the rocky plain and into a nearby jungle. The drones took off after him into the marshlands.

Meanwhile, Dr. Kintobor was fuming. That blasted hedgehog had just interfered with his plans a fourth time! If he could help it, it would be the last time. Somehow, he had to get rid of that hedgehog.

An idea came to him. The Princess was very protective of her country, and had just proven that she was willing to die to protect it from anything. Noble, but easily manipulated. If he directly threatened Soleanna, he could push Elise into submitting. That still left Sonic. Maybe, he could bait him into a trap like he did last time, but a more…deadly one. Dr. Kintobor smiled. Now was the time for drastic action, and only drastic action would do.

- - - - -

Silver and Shadow dropped from a closing portal and to the floor with a loud metal clang, landing in a crouch. Both scoped the immediate area, finding themselves in a long dark hallway, dimly lit with blue-green lights. Silver was somewhat reminded of the hallways of White Acropolis, but in a stark contrast to Kintobor's base, this hallway was carpeted. The walls were lined with intricate designs that reminded Silver of fire and wings. Tapestries lined the bigger walls, telling the past ages of Soleanna in such rich colors. Silver was in awe. What was this place? Some kind of castle?

Shadow had brushed past Silver as he went on his way down the hall, which caught Silver's attention. "Where are we anyway?" Silver asked.

Shadow stopped, but did not turn to Silver. "The subterranean laboratories of Soleanna, underneath the island of Castle Town and the surrounding bay."

"Subterranean?" Silver inquired. "We're underground?"

"Partly," Shadow said, turning to Silver, and then pointed out towards a window, bathed in bluish light.

Silver walked towards it, wondering what Shadow could mean. When he looked out, he understood immediately, although Silver's awe was magnified. He was looking out into the open ocean! He could see schools of fish swimming about outside the window, the rippling sunbeams descend as they pierced the tides of the ocean. It was truly magnificent. "Wow!"

"The base was a leap in Soleannan technology at its time. Sub-oceanic bases were a thing unthought-of, until Dr. Kintobor came to the Royal Guild of Science with his revolutionary technology. With the construction of the base, he became a leading figure in the guild."

Silver stood mesmerized by the underwater beauty of the ocean floor; and just barely heard Shadow's explanation of the base. Still, he had enough focus to ask a question. "What time are we?"

"Just ten years before the time we have just left."

"What happened ten years before?"

"A serious accident," Shadow answered. "Something went wrong with Project Solaris, and after that, the labs were shut down."

"What's Project Solaris?" Silver asked.

Shadow didn't answer right away. "No one knows."

Silver looked inquisitive.

"Time is short," said Shadow suddenly. "Come."

Shadow started walking down determinedly down the hallway. Silver looked on after him for a second, and then followed, jogging to catch up. For several minutes after, the two walked on silently. Soon however, Silver kept sneaking glances at Shadow, as if trying to get a good look at him, but chickening out every time. Shadow caught Silver a couple of times, but Silver quickly looked away, back down the dark hall. This went on for another minute, until Shadow couldn't stand it anymore. "What are you doing?"

He caught Silver off guard, for he stammered quite a bit in surprise. "I, uh, I…well…"

"Yes?" Shadow said, looking at Silver and crossing his arms.

"Uh, well, I was wondering why you look like Mephiles," Silver finally managed to ask.

Shadow narrowed his eyes slightly. "You mean why Mephiles looks like me?"

"Uh…yeah?" Silver said. He missed Shadow's resentment in being compared to something that copied him.

Shadow sniffed slightly. "Mephiles was sealed within the Talisman of Darkness, and when he escaped, he used my shadow to reconstruct his physical form."

Silver looked down. That did make some sense, he supposed. After all, he had been fighting an arch-demon for God only knew how long, so he really shouldn't talk about disregarding strange things.

"My turn," Shadow promptly said. "Why are you working for Mephiles?"

Silver looked back up at Shadow. "Well, after he helped us beat Iblis, he told us about how to truly destroy him. He said the only way to do that was by stopping the person who first released it."

"The Iblis Trigger."

"Yeah."

"Did Mephiles tell you specifically it was Sonic?"

Silver opened his mouth to answer, but hesitated as if he just remembered something. "No, no he didn't. He actually lent us this black gem that and he told us to look into it, and we would see the Iblis Trigger. We saw a blue hedgehog surrounded by flames. When we saw him, he sent us back in time to find him and kill him."

"Hmm," Shadow said as he looked away in thought.

Silver had the impression that Shadow knew something. "What is it?" He asked, curious to hear what Shadow was thinking.

"Well, I know a few things about Mephiles thanks to the Viper, but I have to say, there's a lot of information in it, and it might confuse you."

Silver looked down briefly, and then looked back. "Ok, I understand."

"Very well, then. Viper, Sonic and I first met Mephiles three years ago."

"Sonic knew Mephiles?"

"Yes and no. Mephiles at that time was called Nazo. He changes names as he changes forms. We were investigating a creature that was mauling people in the jungles of Mystic Ruins, but then we met Nazo, a white hedgehog with no real markings. His eyes are how you saw Mephiles' eyes. I was wounded when I fought the creature, and lost my memory, but Viper and Sonic fought both it and Nazo, and destroyed them…or so we thought.

"Viper ran into Mephiles again in a form he called Echelon, a black hedgehog, marked in grey markings. Viper defeated him as well, but nearly killed himself in the process.

"Then Rouge, a companion of mine, and I found Mephiles after he escaped the Talisman of Darkness. Like I said before, he used my shadow to reconstruct himself. I had talked to Mephiles twice over since then, and he seems to know me, but I don't know him. All I can go by is Viper's account."

"And you think Viper is telling the truth?" Silver said.

"Yes," Shadow said. "Viper may be shady, but he would never lie about something like this, especially not after his own encounters with Mephiles."

"So, Mephiles is this Nazo…who is this Echelon…and who is Mephiles." Silver said, processing everything Shadow said. "You're right, that is a lot to take in. But why would Mephiles lie to me?"

"You are desperate to fix your time, and Mephiles is an artist of deception. He can say exactly what he wants in order to manipulate you to do a task for him."

"But what does he want?"

Shadow looked away. "I do not know...but I intend to find out."

Silver looked away as well. So Shadow was as much in the dark as he was. It was frustrating that he couldn't get the answers he needed, but it was also comforting that someone else was looking into the mystery as well as he was. They would be of mutual help to each other.

Shadow's ears perked up. "It seems we are close. Come."

Shadow picked up the pace, and Silver kept up on behind. Another minute they came to a large window that was quite close to the floor. Looking down into it, they could see a small group of students working around a machine that neither hedgehog has seen before. Each scientist was in front of a computer, and they seemed to be working earnestly. Contained in the machinery seemed to be the subject of such earnest study, which, as far as Shadow or Silver could make out, was a bright white light, as if the scientists were studying a star the size of a softball. Bolts of energy kept striking the glass barriers of the container furiously, like a furious thunderstorm. Judging by the earnest actions of the scientists, that wasn't a good thing. One scientist, showing some age, slammed his hands on one console, and seemed to be speaking directly to the light.

"What is that?" Silver asked.

"Project Solaris," Shadow answered, unblinking. Here was what he had been seeking for when he first heard of Solaris, and it was contained in that canister.

"Shadow, look!" Silver pointed down below. "What's that girl doing there!?"

Shadow broke his gaze with the light, and looked to where Silver was pointing. Sure enough, a little girl ran into the room, and stopped right behind the aging scientist whom had been speaking to the light. He turned to her and seemed to recognize her, and when he turned, the light showed some of the girl's features. Silver's and Shadow's eyes widened in recognition.

Suddenly, the light started brightening several candelas quickly. The scientist pounced on the girl like a human shield.

"Get down!" Shadow exclaimed, hurling himself and Silver down to the ground. Two seconds later, a deafening explosion rocked the halls, shattering the glass window. Silver had just enough wit to catch the flying shards with his psychokinesis and hurl them aside. Both hedgehogs lay on the floor for several seconds, and then finally clambered back to their feet as silence regained its rule in the halls.

"What happened?" Silver gasped.

Shadow brushed off his fur as he answered, "The energy within that canister went critical, and it was too much for containment. It's like blowing up a balloon with air. For a while, there is no problem but put too much and it explodes."

Silver understood, and then slowly worked his way back to the blown-out window and peering down into the smoky room. Shadow followed soon after, and not seeing much because of the smoke, he leapt down into the room and landed on the metal floor with a clang from his hover-skates. Silver gazed down a few seconds more, and then followed Shadow.

Shadow inspected the bodies of the scientists, blown against the wall from the force. Close inspection found that the glass from the containment had lanced into their flesh like knifes, and some of the shards were larger then Shadow's spines. He found that some have died instantly as the glass pierced heir vitals. Others were unconscious, but because of the bleeding, they wouldn't regain consciousness. It seems all have perished.

Silver couldn't help but blink in the smoke, but he could still see some things. He felt a little sick checking to see if any of the scientists made it as some wounds exposed the inner-workings, and the smell of blood wasn't helping.

Suddenly, in the center of the room, a bright light emerged again. Silver saw it first and watched it. That star-thing was still there, even after it exploded? How? "Shadow, look!"

"What is it?" Shadow looked up from another corpse, to see Silver pointing at the light. "It's Solaris…"

Silver looked at Shadow. "Who?"

"A transcendent life-form that these people worshipped as a god, but they--" Shadow was cut off as the light suddenly winked out into a black, rocky looking sphere. It looked to be made of hardened lava, as cracks of red seeped through. Just as quickly, the rock fell apart in pieces, melting into a tar like substances, dropping off the machinery. Where the ball one hung, there now burned a small flame, burning furiously.

Silver's eyes dilated in recognition of the flame. "That's Iblis!"

"Yes, for Iblis is one a part of Solaris, the physical part. See that black shadow?"

"Yeah." Silver looked at the black tar, which started smoking with purplish gas.

"That is the original Mephiles."

"That's Mephiles!?" Silver exclaimed.

"Yes. Mephiles and Iblis make up both halves of Solaris. Somehow, this experiment separated them in a catastrophic reaction, like a nuclear bomb."

Silver looked back at them, just in time to see the flame and the shadow leave down two different hallways swiftly. "They're escaping!"

"We must split up!" Shadow said strongly. "I will pursue Mephiles!"

Silver nodded. "Then leave Iblis to me!" Without another word, Silver took off down the hallway the flame breezed down.

Shadow took a few steps after Mephiles, when suddenly he heard a voice.

"Wait!"

Shadow spun around to face the source of the voice. It was one of the scientists, the older one that had pounced on the girl. Shadow had inspected him earlier. He had been unconscious, but his back was lanced with small glass chips, and was bleeding in many spots like a whipping victim.

"Seal the Shadow with this!" The man cried out, his voice crackling from blood oozing into his lungs. He labouringly reached out with his hand to Shadow, and enclosed in the hand was a silver talisman with a black jewel wrapped in the wings of it. The Talisman of Darkness!

Shadow looked at the scientist briefly, and then nodded as he took the Talisman out of the scientists hands and swiftly breezed down the hallway after Mephiles.

- - - - -

Espio the Chameleon dropped into a dark hallway, his colors matching the environment nearly perfect. Over the years, Espio had been fine-tuning his stealth skills, and his ninjitsu training had amplified this. Now as long as he wasn't in actual sunlight or strong moonlight to cast a shadow, he was virtually undetectable.

Espio pulled something out of his belt that looked like a large-value poker chip. Pressing on one end of it, displayed a hologram from its surface, and this hologram was a 3D rendering of the cartographs taken from the blueprints of the subterranean Soleanna labs. Espio had to smile; Mighty did a good job reverse-programming Dr. Kinotobor's hologram chip.

Espio's wrist communicator buzzed. Espio held it to his mouth. "Yes?"

"Are you in?" It was Vector.

"Yes. Sure enough, there is an entrance from the sanctum of the castle that leads into the old labs. Doesn't look like anybody's been down here for a long time."

"Well, that should make things easy."

"Maybe. This place is huge, and deep. Also, since it's been ten years, nothing may be working."

"It's our best chance, Espio," Vector said.

"I know it," Espio said with slight distaste. "If I find anything, I'll let you know. But in case there _is_ someone down here, don't give me a buzz in case I'm in a sensitive situation."

"Roger." With that, the communicator clicked, the connection broken. Espio looked at the holo-map again then turned it off. The layout of the base was simple, so getting lost wasn't a problem. It was just massive. Still, Espio wasn't worried. If the details of this project was kept top-secret even ten years before, then naturally, the secrets would be kept in the depths of the labs, which was four levels down. Time to play gumshoe...

Espio worked his way through the dark hallways, still blending in with the walls and floor, although he was wondering mildly if he should revert back to his default hot pink color. After all, if place truly was abandoned, then there was no longer any need to hide considering that whom he had been hiding from are the people that dwelt in above castle. Now that he was beyond that, there was no reason to hide. Still, something was pricking him to stay hidden. Being not one to second guess his own instincts, he remained camouflaged.

He looked briefly in each room as he passed by, seeing desks, papers and boxes containing who knows what. His brain began to picture what this place might have looked like during operation. He could see in his mind young interns running up and down the halls on various errands, scientists sitting in their respective offices arranging their timetables to prepare for the next experiment in their research, it truly must have been a sight to behold. Espio wasn't one for science at all. Mighty was the most scientific of the team, but that amounted to nothing more than a modest knowledge of engineering, so this would have likely been way over his head. _Although, he still might have been interested in it, that egghead_, Espio smiled as he thought.

He stopped in front of an open elevator shaft, and studied it briefly. Whipping out the holo-chip again, he brought up the map of the laboratories again. Sure enough, several elevator shafts and stairwells connected each floor to each other, as he figured there would be. Peering into the elevator, he could see that the elevator was shut down as it was on the ground level apparently. Espio then looked at the cables that the elevator hung from. Even in the dark, Espio could see that despite the use they likely would have had in a busy laboratory as this was, they still appeared very strong. Espio looked at the holo-map again. He could take the safe way by descending the stairwells...or he could mix things up a little by sliding down the elevator cables. If this elevator was like any other elevator, then there would be an emergency hatch on the top of the elevator. He could climb through that and force his way through the elevator door. Sure, he wasn't Mighty, but he was sure he could do it. And, heck, if all else failed...take the stairs.

Espio leaped out and grasped the cable. Being a chameleon, he was blessed with excellent grip, and if given the time, he could crawl up and down walls without fear of fallen, but he had to move at a slow pace to do this. Here, the grip served him well. As he remained hanging on the slippery cable, he steadied himself until the cable stopped swaying. He could hear the other end of the cable where it was fastened clang against its anchor, protesting at each clang from its confinement. Espio felt that was a little too loud for his liking. Being a chameleon, secrecy and stealth were his forte, and a part of him. Loud noises betrayed his location, and it made him uneasy. The noise quickly subsided, and when Espio was satisfied with the resulting silence, he slid down the cable with a quiet swishing noise.

As he descended, he monitored his surroundings. Despite that the noise was rather quiet; it still reverberated against the shaft walls and up and down the shaft. Stopping and starting, he could tell by the reverberations roughly how close he was to the bottom. As he descended, the reverberations intensified more overhead then below, signaling that he was closer to the bottom.

After a few minutes, he finally hit the bottom. He barely made noise as his rubber-soled shoes made nearly no noise on the metal roof of the elevator cab. Espio automatically started looking around for the emergency hatch that should be on the top of the elevator. Despite having sharp eyes, he couldn't pierce the near pitch black darkness of the shaft. Thankfully, he didn't come unprepared. Preaching into a pocket of his belt, he pulled out a miniature LED flashlight. Although not much bigger then a pen, the light shown out a bright white beam of light that illuminated anything caught in its rays with sharp contrast, and Espio made good use of it.

As he searched for the hatch, Espio was slowly becoming aware of a strange low humming sound. It was so faint that Espio at first did not hear it, but as he continued to search, he started to hear it faintly, and at first thought it was just the silence messing with his head. After all, absolute silence is ironically deafening. He quickly located the hatch, and proceeded to open it, but the hum through the walls was starting to get to him. What is that noise? Standing up from the hatch, he worked his way to the shaft wall. He pressed his ear against the cold metal walls in an attempt to obtain any clue on what this new sound was, and thus he waited and listened. For several minutes, he stood unmoving against the wall, listening to the gentle humming against the wall. There was no change in its pitch, intensity or clarity; it remained a constant harmonic hum. He could feel the vibrations drumming against the wall, and that surprised him. Would a sound this quiet make vibrations like that? In the very least, this new development was interesting, if not disturbing.

Espio silently worked his way back to the hatch and climbed down into it, his mind cooking up dozens of explanations for the humming and the vibrations. No significant one gave him any comfort. Looking the elevator doors up and down, he mildly wondered how to quietly open an elevator door. Experimentally, he slid his fingers into the small space between the sliding doors and attempted to pry them open. He knew he would fail, so it didn't bother him when he could not budge them. Still, there was the question of getting through the door. Must he climb all the way back up and take the stairs?

As he thought, he looked around the dark, dimly lit cabin. Then it struck him. Why is the cabin dimly lit? He immediately sought out the light source and found it quickly: the lights that showed the controls of the elevator. The elevator still had power! Espio couldn't help feeling lucky as he had just descended a working elevator shaft. Anytime, he could have been crushed when the elevator ascended. His heart racing from the sudden shot of adrenalin, he examined the controls closely. It wasn't that different than any other elevator: buttons for each floor, manual close and open buttons, emergency phone system—Espio couldn't help but grin at that; the idea of ringing for aid to open a door in an abandoned elevator cabin was amusing—emergency break—Espio stopped at the emergency break, finding that a little red light was lit. Espio blinked at it. Red light usually meant it was active, but most elevators had a bell that would ring, profoundly proclaiming the malfunction, but it was silent. Espio shrugged; if it was this way for nearly ten years, the bell probably broke. He shifted his gaze back to the emergency stop button. If the power was still on…could he make the elevator move again? Hesitating a few moments more, he pressed the button.

The elevator lurched and creaked like an elderly man's bones, but soon righted itself and began to slowly descend. Espio was surprised that the elevator still worked after ten years. Someone knew what he was doing when he built this…

A few seconds later, the elevator reached its destination, and Espio saw it was the bottom floor of the laboratories. Well, that makes things easier, Espio thought to himself. He noted that the hum was now louder, and there was a distinct thumping noise like something was hard at work. Espio soon felt anxious about this place. For something supposed to be abandoned, it felt busy.

The door suddenly opened, and Espio instinctively faded into the environment. Exiting the elevator, he looked around and his suspicions were confirmed. The hallways were lit and robots were lumbering down the hallway in spurts. This laboratory wasn't only active…but he knew who was running it.

Espio sneaked through the hallways, looking for a room where he could hide and relay a message back to the rest of the Chaotix. He needed to warn them, and fast! After several minutes of stopping and starting down the maze of hallways, he found a room that was unoccupied for the time being. Not hesitating, he slipped inside, checking to make sure no robots were around to see the door open "on its own." The room was dark, but he could hear machinery running in the room. The only light was from lights on various computer console, but in the middle, there was mounted on one console a pedestal . Espio looked at it for a long time, shocked to see what it was.

The pedestal was encased in glass like a museum display, and encased in it was a silver talisman, decorated with intricate designs of eagle wings. Two large wings were one of its two dominant features; the other was wrapped inside the wings: a purple gem glowing hotly in the darkness. _I don't believe it! _Espio thought. _It's one of the eight Talismans of Essense!_ The Chaotix had stumbled upon an account on the history of Soleanna, and the religious dogma surrounding the world's creation.

Espio whipped out of his belt a glass-cutter. Being a ninja, non-conventional entrances were just part of the game. He started working on the surface of the grass, hoping that it wasn't alarm protected. It didn't appear to be since no alarms were going off, but that didn't forgo silent alarms. Slowly and feverishly, he cut through the thin glass. After a few minutes, he cut a large rectangular cut into the glass. Pushing it on the bottom, it gave inwards, while the top gave outwards. Espio gripped the top and removed the glass pane from the glass covering. Now, the Talisman was free for the taking.

Espio tucked the Talisman into his belt, and then gazed at the computers. Could he try to find Project Solaris in this computer? Suddenly, he remembered why he came into this room in the first place. He held the communicator to his mouth. "Vector? Anyone? It's Espio."

The response came back fuzzy; the growing distance underground must be breaking up the signal. "This is Vector. You find something already?"

"Yeah, but it's not something you want to hear…"

"What is it?"

"This base is NOT abandoned."

"What!?"

"Yeah. The bottom levels are still working, and that's not all. This is Dr. Kintobor's base!"

"What!?"

"Yes!" Espio hissed, trying to control his volume. "By the look of things, he's been down here for quite some time."

"But why there?" Vector inquired. "We ran into Knuckles while you were down there, and he told us about the base in White Acropolis in the mountains! He also told us about a Solaris prototype."

"A prototype?" Espio asked in astonishment and excitement. _Finally, a lead!_

"Yeah, Knux, Sonic and Tails were the first to try it out, although I doubt they volunteered, if you know what I mean. Anyway, it propelled them two-hundred years into the future!"

"A time machine?"

"Totally," Vector said. "Looks like you won't need to find the info after all."

"A project about time-travel. Nice…" Espio said.

"Oh, and one more thing. Knuckles has the hunch that Kintobor won't be able to get a decent one working unless he gets the Talismans of Essence."

Espio looked at the Talisman of Lightning he now bore. _Well, this might slow him down a bit…_ "All right, I'm heading back to the surface. Wait for me."

"No prob, but make it snappy. We need to find Sonic and let him know ASAP!"

- - - - -

The dark shadow crept through the halls, seeking out an escape. It felt this world around it as it crawled and drifted, and it hated every single molecule of it. He wanted to see this world dissolve away into nothingness. It came from nothingness, it WAS nothingness. But nothingness was eternal, incomparable, peaceful…this world of rock and stone and what else was trapping it, encasing it. Those needle-men had trapped it, pricked it, forcing it to submit. Submit! It knew nothing of submission! In nothingness, it was god! This world of substance and walls and limits will melt away! Its own body was ripped from it by that damned needle-men! It was HIS and no one else's! But soon, it will reunite with its body, and then it would return this evil world of boundaries back into the glory of nothingness!

"Chaos Control!" shouted a voice behind it. It tried to see who this new invader was. Another needle-man, no doubt, trying to capture it, but no, it can't…

Wait! It was frozen! No! It was trapped in something invisible! Damn this world and its cages! There was no end to this suffering! It cried out in a voice that was its own. "Stop! Release me at once!"

"You're hardly in a position to make demands, Mephiles," said the oily voice.

Mephiles. Is that what these foolish beings branded it with? It had no brand, for it is nothingness! "Who are you, foolish being!?"

The voice sniffed. "I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog!" Shortly thereafter, it felt a pull, being pulled into something that would bind it in a very small place.

"No! Stop!" It cried out, but this "Shadow" would not relent. Shadow. He will be the first." Shadow," it replied. "I will remember your brand. Your being. Your voice. I will remember it all. You…and this world of boundaries and things…will be wiped away…You…will…die!"

- - - - -

The last of the shadow was absorbed into the Talisman of Darkness. Shadow looked at it as it drifted back down. As part of the sealing, Shadow had lifted it into the air and released it. The black shadow form that would become Mephiles was being absorbed and sealed into the facets of the gem.

Shadow grabbed the Talisman, and looked it over, digesting what just had been done. Viper had informed him of his theory regarding the connection between these Talismans and the Chaos Emeralds. If it was true, Shadow had just sent Mephiles through the gate and to Möbius, where it would soon escape from the Black Chaos Emerald which would lead to Shadow's and Viper's suffering. The temptation to destroy this Talisman here ten years ago was strong and welcoming, to prevent those ever happening. Viper needn't have been corrupted, and Shadow needn't have had a total mind-wipe, and Mephiles would never exist…and yet…

Shadow reflected again. Yes, he lost his memory and hadn't gotten it completely back, but he trusted his friends; Mecha, Viper, Rouge, Omega. They'd never lie to him; they never sought to manipulate him to do what they wanted. Mecha did of course, but he repented. Plus, that rival of his, Sonic, despite his constant head-butting with that hedgehog, Sonic tried to help him, and his story matched his friends'. Viper too had suffered, nearly perished—even by Shadow's own hand—but he showed no regret. Then there was the Black Arm invasion. Even without Mephiles' involvement, the Black Arms would come anyway…and because the future is never certain, it wouldn't be certain that Möbius would have emerged victorious. But they did last time…for certain victory.

Shadow's resolution hardened. No, time must not be altered. Despite the pain that was caused by his action here in "sealing" Mephiles, it was worth it. Yes, Mephiles would escape in Mobius, and yes, Mephiles would break the seal on this Talisman, but it doesn't matter. Shadow knew what he was because of his friends, despite that he didn't remember a thing about it. He was content with that, and if he regained his memory down the road, it wouldn't be by his doing. Therefore, not only was altering the past far too risky, but in the end, it would lead to the same result. He might as well continue down the trail that was laid before him.

Laid before him…interesting choice of words. That suggested someone was showing him the steps. Reflecting back on the past several years, he could easily say the same for anything that went along his way. It seemed that when things were ready for him, they were ready right at the time he needed them most. These circumstances repeated themselves multiple times. That can't have been all coincidence. Hmm…maybe Rouge is wrong too...

- - - - -

Silver quickly raced down the hall, chasing a swift flame. It was fast, but Silver could keep up. He didn't have Shadow's nor Sonic's speed, but his will would not let him slow down. He must catch Iblis! Iblis was trying to escape this place, and Silver would rather die then let that happen.

Before Silver knew it, he came upon another laboratory with a stone altar in the middle...and no exit. Iblis too realized this, and quickly turned around to double-back. But Silver was too fast for Iblis. Throwing out a hand and concentrating, he created a psychic boundary around the living flame, encasing it in a blue-green bubble that only Silver could manipulate. This upset Iblis, and he writhed and twisted in a torturous fury. Silver was shocked; Iblis despite not having a physical form now was still very strong. It took all of Silver's concentration to keep the barrier intact.

Iblis was not giving up however, and attacked the barrier with a fury unmatched. Silver never saw Iblis this angry, and it unnerved him. Unconsciously, he had thrown out his other arm, as if the orb was heavy and he was holding up physically. He was concentrating so hard that his vision was started to fade into white on the edges. If he didn't do something quick, Iblis would escape! But what can he do!?

His instincts suddenly screamed that somebody was behind him, and he cast a glance behind. It was one of the scientists, the older one that pounced on the little girl! And he was carrying that same girl, now unconscious.

"What are you doing here!?" Silver exclaimed. "Get out of here, before it's too late!" Silver looked back at Iblis. He could feel a bead of sweat form on his snout.

"No," said the scientist. His voice, although weakened by loss of blood and the trauma, still held a royal power. "I have my duty. This Living Flame was entrusted to the Royal Family centuries ago. We are the guardians of this Flame. If I leave, the Flames of Disaster will surely happen, despite your best efforts."

"I can handle this!" Silver said, although he was quickly believing the contrary.

"I appreciate your wanting to help, but this task is for me to do." The scientist walked towards the altar, and place the unconscious girl on it. "Keep the Flame contained so I can proceed."

Silver was about to command him to leave, but bit his lip. He could see there was no swaying this man, plus he was also morbidly curious to see what he would do.

The scientist pulled out an object from the front pockets of his lab-coat. From where Silver was standing, he couldn't see it since the scientist's back was to him. The scientist lifted it into the air, and it floated away from him, spinning slowly. Silver recognized it immediately: one of those Talismans!

The scientist began to speak. "Eternal Sun...the Living Flame that has been entrusted to the Royal Family of Soleanna...Fall into slumber in a royal soul!" The scientist raised his hands, although because of the wounds in his back, they started seeping fresh blood as the clots reopened.

The Talisman grew hotly red, and right through Silver's containment, Iblis flew straight into it, the flames licking the talisman's form tortuously. Quickly, Iblis was contained inside. Silver released his power, and thought it was finally over, when suddenly, a beam of red light shot down from the pommel of the Talisman, and shot right into the girls' heart. The girl stirred slightly from the beam's work, but still remained unconscious. The bean continued to pour into the little girl for a few more seconds until it finally shut off. The scientist slumped onto the altar, exhausted. Silver watched as gravity took over the Talisman and free-fell. Thinking quickly, he grabbed the Talisman with his power and gently laid it on the altar.

Silver watched as the scientist tried to stand back up, but was failing. Silver rushed to his side and tried to get him up, but the scientist shook him off. "It's too late for me, young one. I am near my passing." Silver looked at him, suddenly pitying him. This man was dying from that explosion, and there was nothing he could do.

The scientist looked into Silver's eyes. Silver could tell that he lost too much blood as his face was pale, and his eyes sickly. "I am sorry, young one...but will you grant me one last request?"

Silver looked back into the scientist's eyes, and he suddenly felt very sad. "Name it," said Silver.

"Please...take my daughter...back to the surface. I prefer to not have her wake up in this place. Take her to a safe place."

Silver had to heave a sigh before answering. "I will."

"Bless you, child," said the scientist. "But give me one moment with my daughter."

Silver nodded, his eyes suddenly wet.

The scientist leaned upon the altar, and slowly stroke the auburn hair of the little girl. Silver watched in silence, and his heart ached for the little girl. Silver had lost his parents to Iblis...and now she would lose her father...and in a sense, the same way.

The man spoke slowly, somewhat labouringly. "My dear daughter...you would make your mother so proud of you...Remember...be strong...be brave...and don't cry...no matter what happens. Otherwise...your tears will summon the flames that rest within you...so...become a strong queen...and...live...happily..." The man gave one last gasped, then slumped forward onto the altar, and started to slide off.

Silver caught him as he fell. He eased him to the ground. What struck Silver the hardest was the man's face. It was a look of peace. It was enough to move Silver's heart. A tear ran unchecked down his cheek. He had seen death before, but this was different. This man was content with death. Silver somehow was reminded of the place he was brought to twice before. What did that girl call it? The Promised Land?

Silver blinked away more tears, and something swelled up in his heart to say a blessing on the dead father. "Divine One, please take this poor man into your care. Let him feel no more pain, no more sickness, no more sorrow..."

The room suddenly shown white around him. Silver looked around, his eyes still rimming with tears. Was it his imagination or did he hear a faint voice of a choir? Suddenly, before him, the girl showed up again. Her hands were folded before her, and she had her eyes closed. Silver saw her mouth move, but no words came out.

The corpse of the father stirred slightly, causing Silver to jump. Was he coming back to life? Suddenly, out of the father's chest came a bluish light. It hovered above the body, now still, and burned like a flame. Silver stared into it for quite some time; what was it, and why did it feel alive? Not like Iblis...but...human?

Suddenly, the blue flame shot upwards, gaining speed and soon vanished from sight. Silver had watched it go, and then he looked back at the girl. She had now opened her eyes and looked earnestly at Silver. Her eyes were filled with thankfulness. "Thank you for blessing that poor man."

Silver felt a fresh lump in his throat, and he had to swallow before answering. "Why did he have to die like that?"

The girl closed her eyes again, and looked slightly downcast. "Such are the ways of the Shadow World."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Silver asked.

"The Shadow World is corrupted. The Divine One's own handiwork. The Divine One grants life. When corrupted, it only deals death. One way or another."

Silver found that depressing, but didn't have an answer.

"The poor man mistakenly set off the chain of events that would have completely surrendered the world to the evil one. The being, Solaris, that he and his people worship is an evil one."

Silver's mind flashed to the experiment with Solaris that ended up destroying the scientists, and creating Iblis and Mephiles. "Yeah, I saw. But doesn't that mean that this man committed evil for worshiping that demon?"

The girl's eyes flew open so fast that Silver practically felt them. "No! Solaris is of such an evil nature that no one can do good for him!"

Silver gulped. "I'm sorry...I didn't know..."

The girl heaved a sigh. "I should apologize. I shouldn't have gotten testy. Let me explain. The Divine One and the Evil One are so opposite of each other, that absolutely no one can perform a good deed under the name of Solaris. If he does, it's under the Divine One had he sworn. If someone commits evil under the name of the Divine One, it is for the Evil One he did swear. The same for the Evil One's servants, like Solaris."

Silver felt a cold chill run down his back. "You mean there are more like Solaris out there?"

"Yes, many more. When the corruption first entered the Shadow World, the Evil One sent his best generals to corrupt each planet with his malice. Some roam the earth remaining invisible, continually spreading the corrupting actively by striking directly for the souls of man and beast-kind. Others, like Solaris, slumber, but when awakened they unleash their evil destroying the world. Either way, they perform their duty with abominable relish. The world Sonic and his friends come from don't even know what slumbers underneath the ground of their world."

"Then he must be warned! Solaris nearly destroyed his world this time, and will later because of Iblis! I want to save my world, but I don't want another going too!" Silver pleaded.

"Don't worry," the girl said. "They will be warned, but not by you."

Silver heaved a sigh. He had knowledge that could save Sonic's world, and he was bidden to keep silent. It just isn't fair.

"But I feel you have another question, Silver," the girl asked.

Silver looked up, and then looked back down. "Sonic isn't the Iblis Trigger, is he?"

"No," the girl answered quickly. "But surely you knew this. You knew it in your heart, especially after seeing Mephiles for what he really is."

"But who?" Silver asked.

"I haven't been bidden to answer you directly..." The girl said. "I'm sorry...but he is closer then you realize. Help Sonic, for he is the one who can stop him."

"How?" Silver asked.

"You know when the time comes..."

Suddenly, Silver was back in the lab with the dead father and the unconscious girl. She still lay still upon the altar. Silver looked around, rubbing his head. "Was it another dream?" Silver thought aloud to himself. "I don't think so; it felt so real..." Silver looked upwards, imagining the sky being there. "Help Sonic, huh? Well...I'll try...if he'll let me." Silver looked at the girl. "But I still have one thing to do, because I promised."

- - - - -

Sonic and Elise were taking a little break. Elise lay rested against a tree, and felt happy. Now that she had escaped from Dr. Kintobor thanks to Sonic, she felt free as a bird. Sonic was on the lookout for their pursuers, but there wasn't no sight nor sound of the robot drones. "Heh," Sonic exhaled. "Looks like we lost them. That was a little too easy."

"You sound disappointed, Sonic," Elise said, somewhat teasing.

"Heck yes!" Sonic replied smugly. "I was expecting some epic chase through the trees, across the swamps, swinging on vines, surfing down the rapids, all that jazz, and this was all I get? Geez, Kinty. You're no fun at all! At least Eggman had SOME sport."

Elise laughed. "Laughing at danger, I see..."

"Hey," Sonic shrugged. "It's me!"

Elise laughed.

"Speaking of which, that was one gutsy move you pulled off back there," Sonic said. "You would have died."

"I know," Elise said. "but I just had to get away. If he got the secrets of the Flames of Disaster from me, my people would be doomed."

"But you don't even know what it is," Sonic reasoned. "He can't steal something from you if you don't even have it."

"I know," Elise said, sighing. "but every time I'm around him, I get the awful feeling that he knows something about me that I don't."

"How would he know that?" Sonic asked, a feeling of curiosity growing inside him like a weed.

"I'm not sure, but I have a strange feeling that it involves Project Solaris."

"I've been hearing about that a lot lately," Sonic cut in. "What is it exactly?"

Elise hesitated. "I'm not supposed to tell you technically, but I'm afraid it won't stay much of a secret much longer, because of Kintobor. It was a project led by the Science Guild, where the kingdom's top scientists were brought together any time there was a great project for the kingdom's benefit that required the best minds the kingdom could offer. My father, was a smart man, and a great scientist. If I recall correctly, Dr. Kintobor was also a leading figure of it."

"Well, that explains a lot," Sonic cut in again.

"It might," Elise continued. "Using the power that Solaris lent us, they decided to construct a machine that could enable us to travel to the past and future."

Things began to click in Sonic's mind. "So, when Kintobor said that machine that he used on me, Tails and Knux was a Solaris prototype, it was that time machine that your dad helped make!"

"Or based on the one the Guild was going to build," Elise corrected. "As far as I know, none was constructed."

"Why not?"

Elise had to breathe; she was getting in uncomfortable territory, and Sonic could tell. "One day, the experiment went very wrong. I was only six years old at the time, but I kept feeling in my heart that something was very wrong. Distressed, I ran to my father, who was working in the secret labs on the experiment. When I arrived, something happened, and there was a huge explosion. All I remember is the explosion, and the next thing I knew was waking up outside against a tree. Laying beside me were two of the Talismans of Essence, Fire and Darkness. That's all I know...it wasn't until the Chancellor and the Steward found me and later told me what happened did I know." Elise heaved a sigh, trying to resist the sadness that came from not being able to properly mourn for your father.

"You mean you don't even remember how you got out?"

"No," Elise said, thankful for the slight change of subject. "Although...I get these flashes of a white hedgehog carrying me out. There was also a black hedgehog, but my mind might have been playing tricks on me." For once, Sonic didn't answer. Elise noticed this. "Sonic?"

Sonic didn't respond, for he was suddenly distracted. Now turned away from Elise, he began to think. One white hedgehog and a black hedgehog? Silver and Shadow maybe? Sonic was about to banish the thought, but it was so screwball that it just might make sense. But how? The accident was supposed to happen ten years ago. Ten years ago, Shadow was still stuck inside a pod deep inside Prison Island, and Silver obviously never existed back then...although the punk probably time-traveled. Did Shadow time travel as well? Maybe somehow they tangled with Kintobor in White Acropolis. Now that was a thought Sonic banished. Sonic left Shadow and Silver behind less then an hour ago, and White Acropolis was far into the mountains. Even at top speed, making it there in less then and hour for Sonic was pushing it, same for Shadow...unless he teleported. But that would mean Silver had to have teleported as well. Sonic could just explain it by saying that Elise was having a dream that just happened to have two hedgehogs, one black and one white...but that was a pretty big coincidence...

"Sonic?" Elise asked again.

Sonic snapped out of it. "What?"

"You kind of spaced out on me..."

"Did I? Geez, sorry. Was thinking about what to do next..." Sonic lied. He felt bad for lying, but what he was thinking didn't even make sense to him, let alone would it for Elise. "We should get you back to the castle..."

"All right," Elise said.

Sonic was quick to pick up a ring of gloom in her voice, and he looked at Elise concernedly. Sonic picked up Elise and began running through the beaten trails of the jungle. As he ran, Sonic looked around. These trees were very familiar, and if he wasn't mistaken...yeah, this must be right. Suddenly, Sonic took a hard right.

Elise obviously noticed the change in trajectory. "Sonic?"

Sonic again didn't answer. He kept going at a steady pace. The trees started to clear, and before they knew it, they broke out of the jungle. Elise couldn't believe her eyes. They had reached a lake, still as a mirror and just as clear. Near the shore was a great magnolia tree, the flowers in full bloom. Some of the older blossoms were already shedding their petals, sending down a rain of flower petals. Under the crisp and gentle sun, this place was as close to as being heavenly as any place on earth would.

Sonic let Elise down, and she looked around, her eyes dazzled at the beauty. "Oh my goodness! I've never seen anything so beautiful in all my life! How did you know about this, Sonic?"

Sonic chuckled. "Purely by accident. When I first came to this world, I woke up here. One thing I never do is forget a place. I've been everywhere on my homeworld and I never forgot a single place I visited. Who needs cameras when you got me?"

Elise laughed, both at Sonic's glib remark and just in the love of this place. "You really do know the great place of the world, in all your travels."

Sonic brushed his nose with his hand, and turned away from Elise, looking around at the beautiful landscape on his own. "Yeah, you can say that..."

Elise looked at the flowers again, raining down onto the ground and into the lake. Suddenly, she said, "When you finally beat Dr. Kintobor, you'll find a way back to your homeworld...right?"

Sonic blinked. He could tell in the tone of her voice that she had this on her mind for quite some time, and was just now asking it. He knew the answer wasn't going to help her much...but he lied enough to her today. Sonic turned back to Elise, and gave a nod.

Elise did something that surprised him. She smiled. "I know that I've been through a lot of danger these past few days, as have you, but despite all the dangers we've been through in this great adventure, I can honestly say...I enjoyed it!"

Sonic couldn't help but grin. "You mean you had fun getting captured?"

Elise laughed, "No, silly hedgehog."

"Yeah, I know. I know what you mean."

"This adventure enabled me to be something that I lived most of my life not being. For the last ten years, I've been a Princess, but in the last few days, I got to be a girl!"

Now it was Sonic's turn to laugh. "Heh heh, is that so? Wow, you make it sound that being a Princess is no bed of roses, so to speak." Sonic gestured to the flower petals thickly covering the ground.

Elise laughed again. "It isn't sometimes, but I love Soleanna, and all her citizens. They are always so happy, and it makes me happy to see them be happy, so I love serving them how I can...the same love that my mother and father had." Elise stared into the sky, obviously reflecting. After some time, she looked back at Sonic. "Sonic, when comes the time that you must depart back to your world, please...remember this place, and us being here."

Sonic flashed a thumbs up. "Definitely. This place is definitely on my top-ten list, just to let you know."

Elise was grateful...when suddenly, she felt sad. Quickly, she turned away with a gasp.

Sonic noticed. "Elise?"

"I'm fine..." Elise said, although there was a slight quiver in her voice. _No, I mustn't cry...I can't...I promised...I can't..._ She could feel wetness in her eye. Quickly, she turned and grasped Sonic in a hug.

"Whoa, Elise!" Sonic was taken aback. "It'll be okay. Smile!"

Elise heaved a big sigh, then let go of Sonic. She managed to not cry, and for that, she smiled.

Sonic was oblivious to her close call. "See, that's better. Who knows? It may be a long time before that happens." Sonic sincerely hoped not, but he wanted Elise to feel better. "Now, why don't we head back to the castle. This time, I'll personally escort you."

Elise smiled more. Her fears quickly evaporated into the wind. "Ok, my knight in shining armor."

"Knight of the Wind, if you please," Sonic said, gratutiously cordially.

"Ok, Sonic, Knight of the Wind, will you escort your Princess back to her castle?"

Sonic hammed up a bow. "Why, yes, my dear Princess. Shall we be off?"

"Lets," Elise smiled. Sonic was always quick to find a way to make her smile.

"Hey, speaking of which," Sonic said. "Did you happen to run into a pink hedgehog in a red dress?"

Both Elise and Sonic continued down the path through the jungle again, talking about this and that to pass the time to get back to Soleanna, all thoughts of Dr. Kintobor and other junk tossed into the lake they just left.

- - - - -

Shadow was already waiting at the surface, grasping the Talisman of Darkness. He had discovered quite by accident a service tunnel that lead out into the forests near Kingdom Valley, no less covered in moss and stone as it is in the present. Shadow left markings to let Silver know which was he ended up going, and he hoped Silver would catch them. Silver, while naïve, was a bright kid.

Shadow sensed movement in the tunnel behind him. Looking into it, he saw the growing visible form of Silver, carrying in his arms a little girl, and a Talisman carrying a red gem was resting on her chest. Hmm, maybe he under-credited this kid...

When Silver emerged from the tunnel carrying the girl, he saw Shadow immediately. "I got your note..." Silver said, attempting at humor.

"Hmph," Shadow sniffed, then asked. "Is it done?"

Silver looked at the girl. "Yes, Iblis has been properly sealed. It's done..."

"For now," Shadow finished. "We must go now."

Silver lowered the girl so her back rested against a gently leaning tree. Taking up the Talisman of Fire, he joined Shadow, still bearing the Talisman of Darkness. Shadow gave a subtle nod. That was Silver's cue. Together, they rose their respective Talismans in the air together, and said "Chaos Control!" in unison.

Shadow and Silver watched as a portal opens up a short distance away from them. Silver was about to leap in and return back to the time they came from, but he is distracted by Shadow. Shadow in turn placed the Talisman of Darkness beside her. Silver asked, "You're going to leave it here?"

"Yes," Shadow replied. "I already know what becomes of it in the future. Under no circumstances should one change the past in order to create a better future. History only exists to learn from, not to be re-written on the whim of a remorseful soul. Changing the past only brings on more suffering, for time is not a science. It chooses to do what it will do, and no one can change that."

Silver looked at Shadow. Some people might have taken that as just a reason, but to Silver, it was a lecture. Shadow was telling him that going back into the past to fix the future was an exercise in futility, and that only a fool would try. Silver was obliged to feel insulted, but lately, he began to see the wisdom behind some of the things told to him. "I understand," Silver finally said.

"Good, then you know what to do." Shadow turned away from him and leaped into the portal.

Silver looked at the little girl, and noticed that she stirred some. She was on the verge of regaining consciousness. Silver looked back at the Talisman of Fire in his hands, and following Shadow's lead, he took the little girl's hand, and wrapped her fingers around the grip of the Talisman, and laid it back on her chest. The little girl didn't stir again, and now possessed the Talisman. "It's a lucky charm," Silver breathed. "Also...I'm sorry for hurting your friend, Sonic."

Silver knew that in this time, there was nothing to forgive yet, but he had a feeling that he would never see the little girl, Elise, again. _Better set things straight before leaving_, he thought. Silver then turned to the portal. Running towards it, he leaped in. Shortly after, it closed after him, leaving a little girl in the woods alone.


	19. Chapter 19: Doomsayer

**CHAPTER 19: Doomsayer**

* * *

_Two hours later..._

Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream and Knuckles were enjoying a round of milkshakes in the plaza, while enjoying the pleasant afternoon sun. They had been taking turns on what had been going on through their day. Amy had divulged her version of Elise's escape in engrossing detail, but when she got to her little pep talk about love to Elise, Sonic couldn't help but snort in his milkshake. Oh, Amy, if only you knew... Sonic thought, summoning all his mental strength to keep from giggling.

Tails and Knuckles told how they ran into the Chaotix, who happened to be babysitting Cream the entire time. "Apparently, Kintobor has been hiding beneath the city most of the time," Knuckles said.

Tails added in, "Espio found that out when he was looking for leads in this thing called Project Solaris."

"Don't waste your breath explaining it to me," Sonic quickly cut in. "Elise gave me the gist of it."

"Yeah," Tails agreed. "Especially since Dr. Kintobor practically said so last night. We just didn't know it at the time."

Sonic here had to laugh. "Man, is it just me, or has it felt longer than that?"

"Well, we DID get stranded in the future for who knows how long!" Knuckles said.

"Yeah, but it's still nuts!" Sonic still laughed. "Who would have thought time could be so wonky!?"

Knuckles placed his elbows on the table, and rested his head in his hands. "At least someone had a good time..."

"Anyway," Tails continued. "While Espio was down there, he found this Talisman of Lightning. Needless to say, he took it."

"Heh, that was smart." Sonic picked up the Talisman of Lightning, and then held up the Talisman of Water that Elise had stolen from White Acropolis. "These things remind me way to much of the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic started juggling the Talismans; he thought easier when his hands were occupied.

"I think they ARE the Chaos Emeralds," Knuckles pointed out. "Ask the Echidna, let alone the Guardian of Power Gems like that." Knuckles the pointed to the Talismans, flipping through the air as Sonic continued. "The energy from those Talismans feels like the power of the Chaos Emeralds."

"Does that mean they're the Chaos Emeralds?" Amy asked.

"Or they behave the exact same way," Tails said logically.

"That too," Knuckles said. "You guys had the red one, right?"

"Yeah," Sonic said, his attention unwavering from the Talismans. "Then Kinty swiped it from us when he sent us on that time trip. Man, I wish we had another one. Juggling two is too easy."

"Any idea where the others are?" Amy said.

"List them for me, Tails." Sonic kept juggling.

"Ok," Tails said obediently. "There are seven Chaos Emeralds—"

"Eight," Knuckles corrected. "Can't forget the black one."

At the mention of the Black Chaos Emerald, Sonic faltered and dropped one of the Talismans, which in turn smacked into the ground with a metal ping. "How could I forget? Nazo nearly roasted us with it, let alone what he did to Shadow." Sonic had painful memories encountering the Black Chaos Emerald, especially since he seemed to keep running into it one way or another, since the Biolizard had it embedded in his life-support back on the ARK.

"Yeah," Tails said, trying to change the darkening mood. "Well, we have the blue and purple ones…Dr. Kintobor has the red one…that's three so far…"

"Oh! I forgot!" Sonic exclaimed, restarting his juggling. "Shadow had the green one…and that punk Silver has the white one…"

Amy's wrist twitched slightly at the mention of Silver's name, but she couldn't help to ask. "How do you know? He didn't have one when I was 'helping' him. Did you see one, Cream?"

"Mmm, no, I didn't see anything like that," the rabbit replied, taking a fresh sip of her strawberry milkshake.

"Well, that makes five," Tails continued. "Blue, purple, red, white, green…that just leaves three…light blue…yellow—"

"And the other one," Knuckles interrupted again.

No one saw the need to reiterate Knuckles' statement, so didn't bother to. "Where do you think the others are?"

"Kinty probably has them. Would be nice to have the two others, wouldn't it? That way I could just go Super or whatever and make sure Kinty doesn't built another Egg Carrier look-a-like."

"It would," Knuckles said dryly, sipping his vanilla milkshake, although he wondered mildly if there were grape milkshakes somewhere.

"Something on your mind, Knux?" Sonic asked, resting from juggling and sipping a thick minty chocolate milkshake.

"You might say that," Knuckles said. "We've been stuck here for the last three days and we aren't any closer to finding a way back home. When we separated after being stranded here, Shadow and Rouge left to find Chaos Emeralds, but I haven't seen hair nor hide of them since then, except in the future, but that doesn't count…not that I care to see them, mind you."

"Well, cheep up, buddy," Sonic said, slapping a hand across Knuckles' shoulders whom took the strike tolerantly. "If these Talismans are just like the seven Chaos Emeralds, then we can get back no sweat. After all, we already learned how to time travel with Chaos Control, and that was just with two Emeralds. No doubt we can jump dimensions with seven!"

Knuckles grunted. He hated admitting Sonic was right, but at least what Sonic said was encouraging. Maybe Sonic wasn't such a self-righteous jerk after all.

"But Sonic," Tails said. "How are we going to find the other two Talismans? I left my Chaos energy tracker back in my hut in Knothole!"

"You can't...but Rouge can," Sonic said, smiling. "She carries it around all the time since she gyp'd it off jolly ol' Eggman!"

No one heard a sigh of disgust from Knuckles.

"Wait," Amy said. "Why do we need Rouge? Isn't Knuckles here some kind of treasure hunter?"

_See, Sonic , this kid knows what's she's talking about_, Knuckles thought, smiling.

Cream followed up innocently with, "Maybe he is one, just not a very good one…"

_Watch it, kid…_ Knuckles thought as he side-eyed Cream, as Tails and Amy coughed to hide their laughed, while Sonic merely snorted.

"Hey, it sounds like an idea to me," the blue hedgehog finally said. "Whaddya say, Knux ol' pal?"

Knuckles rose up from his chair, took his now empty cup of milkshake, ground it into a ball with his hands and heaved it into a nearby trashcan, making it in. "Beats doing nothing."

"Then take this," Tails said, offering the holo-chip that the Chaotix left with them. Knuckles took it from Tails hands. "If Eggman has at least one of them, that map should help you navigate the base beneath the city."

"Good thinking, Tails," Sonic said, and then quickly snatched up the Talisman of Water. "I'm going to go find the doctor himself. I think it's time to show him a piece of my mind, and since I know that these Talismans are worthless to use as bargaining chips with him, I'll just use it as it should be." Here, Sonic gave a grin. The rest of the gang didn't have to imagine hard on what Sonic was thinking.

Suddenly, a dull rumble echoed through the city. The crew and other townspeople suddenly grew alarmed at this new development. "What's happening?" Cream asked, frightened. Cheese huddled close to her, feeling her mistress' fear.

Sonic scanned the skies; he knew what made it. Quickly, he found it. The EG-Carrier was hovering over the city like an ominous thunderstorm ready to unleash its fury.

Knuckles saw it too. "He really IS like Eggman; he just doesn't know when to quit."

Amy groaned, "Not him again…"

Sonic turned to the others. "I'm going to go to the castle. Kinty is obviously after Elise again, and I'm not about to let him have it." Without another word, Sonic took off.

Seconds after, a booming voice rolled through the skies like thunder. "Princess Elise the Third of Soleanna…because of you consistent refusal to cooperate with me, I have been force to take drastic measures…Meet me at the rendezvous point that I will provide via my reconnaissance drone; it will also provide you the time upon which you must arrive…Failure to comply will result in my leveling of this city, until nothing of ashes remain…Don't disappoint me, Your Grace…"

- - - - -

At the castle, Princess Elise was on the terrace platform that overlooked Soleanna. She could see the EG-Carrier ominously hovering over the city, and she had also heard Dr. Robotnik's terms. True to his word, a reconnaissance drone had stopped by and dropped off a PED-like device which displayed the rendezvous point. The last part of the terms disturbed her. Was Dr. Kintobor really willing to commit wanton destruction and mass-slaughter of thousands of her people? Elise had learned within the last few days to expect the worst to happen, and this appears to be it. Elise had to do something…it was her duty to protect the citizens of Soleanna.

"Your Grace?" said one of her attendants at her side.

"I cannot allow harm to come to my people. It is my duty to go…"

"Your Grace," said an older man behind her. "You are indeed the Princess, but as caretaker for the throne until you come of age, I still lead the people, with all due respect. If anyone should go, I should go."

Elise turned to the older man, "It's all right, Edgar. You are correct that you are politically the leader until I turn 18, but Dr. Kintobor specifically requested that I must go. If anyone else shows up in my stead, I fear Dr. Kintobor will destroy Soleanna completely. I cannot take that chance. Therefore, I take my leave."

Elise walked into the castle, and her attendants looked on apprehensively after her. Steward Edgar Prius looked on after her, but kept silent. Merely, he looked at a nearby mosaic of a white eagle, which portrayed Solaris. "Look after our dearest Elise, my Lord. She possesses the heart of Soleanna, and stands between us and our ruin. Please guide the hero to her swiftly as your winds."

- - - - -

Shadow and Silver leaped out of a portal, and landed in Clock Tower Square inside New Town. They had returned from the past after witnessing the destruction of Project Solaris and having discovered the truth behind it. "Did we make it?" Silver asked, watching the portal close behind him.

"Yes, we have arrived in the correct time," Shadow said, looking at his wrist communicator—which displayed the time and date.

"Looks like you boys made it back in one piece," said a voice familiar only to Shadow.

Both looked behind them and saw a lilac-colored cat, a white fruit-bat and a blue-hedgehog like android. Apparently, they had been waiting for them. Shadow and Silver walked up to them. Blaze broke off with the group to rejoin Silver, and Shadow went on to join Rouge and Mecha.

Shadow noticed one member of the party was absent. "Where is the Viper?"

Rouge and Mecha looked at each other. Mecha then answered. "He never returned. He did call in and he immediately inquired upon the whereabouts of Mephiles. I had been tracking him since we discovered him earlier this morning, and found that he was now fixed in one location near the coast-side cliffs. Without another word, Viper signed off. I assume he intends to confront Mephiles."

Rouge looked soberly at Viper. "Viper sounded like he was acting really weird about it too."

Shadow crossed his arms. "We will need to follow him. Mephiles is dangerous and while Viper is indeed a powerful ally, Mephiles might be too much for him. We may need to provide aid. Let's move!"

Shadow skated off quickly, and Mecha quickly followed. Rouge's gaze followed for a second, then she too followed, thinking to herself, _This is getting more and more weird all the time…_

Silver and Blaze got distracted at Shadow's sudden departure, but didn't inquire upon it. Blaze looked at Silver. "What did you see?"

Silver didn't answer right away; he had kept his problems to himself for the last few days and things were finally starting to boil over. Silver took a deep breath, then said, "The Iblis Trigger…is NOT Sonic the Hedgehog."

Silver then launched into an account on what had happened ten years before now, and launched into what he had been seeing in these visions, since the latest one happened back in the past.

"So…Mephiles has been lying to us," Blaze said.

"Yes…" Silver said.

Blaze crossed her arms. "So…this entire hunt…was for nothing."

Silver heaved a sigh. It seemed that there was indeed no hope for his time. He found himself distracted by uneasy murmurs by the surrounding public, who were so distracted by something that they didn't even notice the appearance of Shadow and Silver moments before. "Hey, Blaze, what's up with these people?"

Blaze looked around. "It's new. Dr. Kintobor issued a threat to the Princess of Soleanna, that if she didn't surrender herself to him, this city would be utterly destroyed." Blaze looked at Silver, whose gaze was suddenly fixed. "Silver?"

Silver's mind was working furiously. Dr. Kintobor was pursuing the Princess of Soleanna, Princess Elise III. Just moments (to him) before, Silver had brought the Princess—then only six years old—out of the labs to safety, and inside of her rested—Silver suddenly gasped.

"Blaze! Inside the princess' soul rests Iblis! If Dr. Kintobor is after Princess Elise…" Silver began.

"Then it is possible that Dr. Kintobor is seeking to release Iblis!" Blaze finished, her mind working as well.

"We have to stop him!" Silver cried out. "We can't even let her cry!"

"How are we going to get to the ship?" Blaze said. "I know you can pyschokinetically fly, but you might wear out by the time you get up there."

"We're going to need Sonic," Silver said.

Blaze looked at Silver. "Do you think he'll be ready to accept our help?"

"I don't know…but we don't have a chance otherwise…"

Blaze had to nod. Their former enemy had just become their strongest ally, and they needed his help. "Come, we must head for Kingdom Valley. Dr. Kintobor had made stops nearby before, so we might have a chance when that happens."

Silver nodded. "Let's do it!"

- - - - -

_Sometime later…_

Elise was sitting in the cockpit seat of the EG-Carrier, after coming aboard under the duress of the total annihilation of her city of Soleanna. The only reason she was here now was for her people, so she came willingly. However, that didn't mean that she would make things easier on Dr. Kintobor.

Dr. Kintobor had noticed that too. Elise wasn't the frightened young girl that he had captured several times before. Sitting in front of him now was a girl fit to be a ruler. She was solemn, silent and only spoke when she was asked a question. She was stern and firm, and Dr. Kintobor felt that he had a challenge ahead of him. He may have to continue some rather unorthodox methods to persuade her to cooperate.

"I wish it hadn't come to this, my dear Princess, but you and that blasted hedgehog have wasted so much of my time. If only you had cooperated from the start, it would have never to come to this…" Dr. Kintobor said, cordially.

"Spare the details, Dr. Kintobor," Elise said firmly, every inch the queen she would inevitably become. "What are you trying to accomplish here? You owe me that much, Doctor, especially since you want to summon the very thing that will destroy the world, the Flames of Solaris."

Dr. Kintobor had to lift an eyebrow. Had the Princess always been that way, or has that hedgehog's headstrong influence played a part in it? Either way, he didn't like it. "My dear girl, did not your parents ever disclose to you the secrets of Solaris?"

Elise made no answer. Merely, she kept her act going by refusing to grace the doctor with a look.

"The secrets of Solaris rest within His eternal flames."

"And for good reason," Elise replied, still not looking at Kintobor. "Solaris knows that if they fell into the wrong hands, it would be abused…and so far, he's right."

"Hmph," Dr. Kintobor sniffed. "Do you know what your father was pursuing in Project Solaris? I know you know, Your Grace. You knew what exactly I was planning for Sonic and his little friends back in White Acropolis when I said the machine was a Solaris prototype."

Elise made no answer.

"Solaris' power rests in his eternal flames, indeed, but those flames have a secret of their own. They hold the power of time, and even…the powers to control the very fabric of time itself. That's what Project Solaris was about, that's what your father sought. He wanted to control the fabric of time himself…a lot like me!"

"That's where you're wrong, Doctor," Elise said, finally looking at Kintobor. "My father isn't anything like you."

"Poor little girl," The doctor said in a voice that bothered Elise. "Your father headed that project, to master control of time from Solaris. He failed…but he unwittingly proved something…that in fact, anyone CAN possess that power." The doctor leaned in close to Elise's face. "That's what I want, Your Grace, the very power your own dear father the King wanted. I want to rule time; past, present and future. I want to rule and dominate all time! Me! Dr. Kintobor, the emperor of time!"

"You…want to rule over…time?" Elise said, forgetting her act.

"Indeed, my young Princess…just like your father wanted."

"That's not true!" Elise cried out. "My father only sought to help the people of Soleanna. He wasn't a power-hungry lunatic like you, Dr. Kintobor!"

"Believe what you want, Your Grace. In the end it doesn't matter."

Elise resumed her act, although she felt the blood hotly flow through her veins. "My father was three times the man you are. You won't stand a chance getting Solaris' power. He will destroy you if you try…"

"My dear—"

"You will address me properly, sir," Elise commanded.

Dr. Kintobor continued as if her commandment fell on deaf ears. "—you speak ignorantly. As a matter of fact, you don't even know what power rests within you, dear Princess."

"That's another thing," interrupted Elise once again. "That's the second time you have alluded to the idea that I have a power that you want. The only power I have is power over my people, as Crown Princess to the throne of Solaris."

"Again, born of ignorance," said Dr. Kintobor.

Elise waited. Dr. Kintobor is checking out the bait; now patience just might make him bite and reveal what exactly he is talking about…and one she knows, Sonic will be able to stop Dr. Kintobor once and for all.

"Your father blessed you with a power before he died, although you didn't even know it. That power now lies dormant within you, and it is the key to unlocking the Flames of Solaris. You will see how this is in due time. First, I must gather the Eight Talismans of Essence, for they too are a part of the equation: the Princess of Soleanna and the Eight Talismans of Essence. The powers of earth, water, wind, light, ice, lightning, fire and darkness, mixed with the very soul of the Princess will open the door to Solaris' flames, and then…will I become the Emperor of Time, Dr. Albus Kintobor!"

Here, the doctor gave a dark laughter, one that Elise never heard before, and it chilled her. This man truly was a power-hungry lunatic. Elise looked around the room and found on one side that the doctor had already obtained two of the Talismans, Fire and Ice. Elise distinctly recalled that Kintobor had five of them. Could have someone stolen some of them? She hoped so, because that delayed the Doctor, which increased her odds of getting rescued and the doctor finally meeting justice.

Suddenly, a computer voice said a warning. "Warning! Growing atmospheric disturbance detected! Warning! EG-Carrier's trajectory marks intercept with anomaly ETA three minutes. Recommend evasive maneuvers and alternate trajectory!"

Kintobor looked curious. "Display disturbance on screen."

"Affirmative." The computer displayed the coastal bluffs. Hovering over one end of the bluffs was an ominous, swirling mass of blackish cloud. Flickers of purplish lighting could be seen striking out violently; ready to strike anything that proceeded close.

"Hmph," sniffed the Doctor again. "I finally found you, Mephiles…"

Elise didn't hear the doctor. That cloud somehow disturbed her more than Dr. Kintobor did. There was something undeniably evil about that cloud.

Little did either of the two passengers on the EG-Carrier know that in the core of the vortex, a duel of fates was dancing its deadly steps.

- - - - -

Viper treaded the bluffs near the coastline. Somewhere here was his target: Mephiles. After informing Blaze about what's been going on behind the curtain with Mephiles, he checked in with Mecha and Rouge and immediately asked about Mephiles. Mecha had located him near the bluffs at the coastline. Signing off without another word, he marched straight from the mountainous country near Kingdom Valley and to the coast. Viper only had one thing on his mind…

As he maneuvered through the maze of cliffs, pillars and arches, he came upon a flat plateau-like area that overlooked the coast. On the far end of the flat sat two boulders, nestled deep into the earth. On the larger one sat Mephiles.

His back was turned away from Viper, and he seemed to be looking out over the seas. Viper followed his gaze the best he could and saw that nearly directly in line of his gaze was the EG-Carrier, Dr. Kintobor's battleship, and if he wasn't mistaken, it was going to past closely to the bluffs. Viper didn't appear bothered by it, so returned his gaze to the black hedgehog sitting alone on the boulder.

Despite the distance, Viper could hear him speak. "I will forever be amazed by humanity." Mephiles spoke. "There is an old saying that those who do not learn from the mistakes of history are doomed to repeat them. Don't you agree, Viper?"

Mephiles looked at Viper clear across the flat. Viper returned with his own glare. "Is that rhetorical? Because I don't feel obliged to answer it."

"Hmph, I suppose your own existence is a testament to man's foolishness. As is Shadow's. Despite humanity's willingness to strive for something that isn't even theirs, they are quick to oppress beings that have attained it, even if humanity was the one to bless them with it. As I have said, humanity truly is amazing…as well as misguided."

"You're not one to talk, Mephiles. From what I have seen, all you seek is to wipe out the world from its very existence. Pretty lame, if you ask me, but that's beside the point. I still don't get why you would want to do that."

Mephiles laughed. "The same reason why humans are foolish, Viper. It's just my nature…" Mephiles rose from the boulder and turned to Viper fully. "But I suppose a homunculus wouldn't know about nature, since homunculi have none."

Viper sniffed, and started pacing. "And yet, I'm your average happy-go-lucky guy. Can't you tell by looking at me?" Viper gave a wry smile.

Mephiles started laughing, and strangely enough, so did Viper. "You truly are unique, Mark Vasile. Oh, yes, I know your name. Do you know what else I absorbed from your own corruption?"

Without another word, Mephiles melted into an amorphous blob, black as tar. Soon, it grew, and started reforming. No longer did Mephiles take on the appearance of a hedgehog. Now Mephiles looked like a man, flesh of bluish-purple. His limbs from the elbows and knees remained splintered and crystalline, where elsewhere, the head, chest, torso and upper arms and legs were smooth flesh. His face resembled Viper's, but without scars and hair. The eyes remained green with hair-lit pupils, and they glowed deeply green. Out of his shoulders came out a pair of skeletal wings that resembled the wings of the Mayan god, Quetzalcoatl.

Viper laughed at this new look for Mephiles, and spoke as if someone else was watching. "Check it out, it's got wings. Well, I guess you weren't wrong. I'm sure you didn't get ugly from me."

"You truly are a piece of work, Viper," Mephiles spoke. "Looking into the very face of death and laughing at it. Truly, it will be a shame to destroy you."

Viper was not intimidated. "Aww, don't you think that's a little harsh? Killing me because you don't scare me? Please, spare me the melodramatics." Viper turned his back to Mephiles as if he was going to walk away, but then he whipped right back around and pointed his great-sword at Mephiles. "By the way, I'll take you up on a dance."

Mephiles looked down at Viper, and then raised one arm upwards to the sky. Instantly, clear day became stormy night. Black clouds instantly formed around them, twisting tortuously. Purplish lightning provided light sporadically, but it struck so often that light was not a problem.

"I'm still not impressed, Mephiles. Why don't you come down and fight me toe-to-toe before you get a crick in your neck from looking down at me?" Viper taunted.

"That can be arranged."

Without another word, Mephiles swooped down towards Viper, while Viper leaped up to intercept.

Elsewhere, from all around, various creatures stopped their current activities at seeing the coastline suddenly become shrouded by black clouds. From the Castle Town beaches, the people of Soleanna watched in terror as the cloud grew threatening to swallow the whole city up shortly. Knuckles, Tails, Amy and Cream watched mesmerized from their perches on the beach.

Sonic was rushing head long towards Kingdom Valley, when thunder reached his ears. Looking towards where they came from, he could see the black vortex twisting torturously over the bluffs. "What the heck is happening?"

Near Kingdom Valley, Silver and Blaze saw the bluffs suddenly become shrouded, and knew whom was causing it. "We need to hurry!" Silver cried out. "Time is running out!"

Shadow, Mecha and Rouge arrived on the coastline, in time to see the bluffs disappear. "It's Mephiles!" Shadow exclaimed. "Come! We must go in!"

The battle between Viper and Mephiles was going hammer and tongs, as the world was slowly being swallowed by darkness around them. One blow sent Viper straight crashing into a wall of a cliff. Viper recovered and leaped upwards, narrowly missing a swipe from Mephiles' claws. Leaping off cliff-face and pillar, Viper struck with Bane when Mephiles came close. Unbreakable adamantium clashed with diamond-hard crystal, sending a shower of white and red sparks flying like fireworks. Viper and Mephiles continued to swipe and slash at each other like furious wildcats, each taking wounds both both healing just as quickly. Their respective swords and fists spoke out each word of their fury with every slash.

Viper landed on one clifftop after one big clash with Mephiles. The two separated after that, but Viper lost Mephiles. Viper scanned the surroundings quickly, looking for any sign of him, but found none. He knew better to assume he retreated. He must be close...

His instincts screamed to swing behind him, and when he did, he saved himself from a slash that would have ripped open his back. And then they went at it again. Neither one seemed to have any particular advantage, and there seemed to be no end to it.

After one powerful swing by Viper, Mephiles held the sword in his claws, and noticed the blow was so powerful that it pushed him slightly into the ground. "Oh," Mephiles said. "Now where did you learn this strength?"

Viper sneered, "Wouldn't you like to know?" Suddenly, he pulled back with his sword towards his right, Mephiles' left, and struck out with his left arm, glowing hotly, striking Mephiles squarely in the face with it. Mephiles went flying back into a nearby cliff-side, and Viper quickly followed him, swinging wildly, hoping to cleave him in two. Viper only struck rock. Mephiles was indeed there, for Viper could see the imprint.

A noise came from overhead. A boulder had been heaved towards him, now rolling haphazardly down the cliff-side ready to crush Viper. Viper leaped away from the cliff-side, landed on a nearby cliff-top and watched the boulder roll harmlessly down the cliff. He didn't loiter long for he whipped out one handgun and shot behind the shoulder, which hit Mephiles squarely in the shoulder. "Come on, Mephiles, from behind didn't work last time!" Viper then whipped around and charged forward with a dangerous stab.

Mephiles dodged at the very last second, and struck Viper hard behind the shoulders, sending him over the edge of the cliff.

Viper saw colors for a few seconds, then had just nerve to thrust his sword into the cliff-side to stop himself from a messy fall. Grunting from nearly having his arm ripped out of joint, he hung there. Looking up, he saw Mephiles diving to finish the job. Viper looked back down, and breathed. "Point taken." Then, he swung himself back up, landing a ferocious kick into Mephiles' side, sending him off course. Viper regained his balanced, standing on the blade, and searched below for Mephiles. He had already disappeared. Looking back up, he found Mephiles standing on the side of the cliff, peering down at him. Viper threw up a vulgar gesture at him.

"I have a little present for you," Mephiles said, then punched the side of the cliff with the force that nearly knocked Viper off of the blade. An avalanche of rocks began pouring down, and Mephiles disappeared before they reached him.

Viper swung back down under the blade, ripped out the blade and leaped upwards into the avalanche. If Mephiles wanted to play chicken, then let's play. Viper leaped off of the larger boulders, while slicing through the smaller ones like they were turnips. Suddenly, Mephiles reappeared in the avalanche, but Viper was ready. In the midst of the avalanche, they fell again to slashing and swinging at each other, using the boulders as makeshift platforms to stand on. The avalanche receded, crashing into the surrounding coast. Viper and Mephiles escaped and resumed their fight upon the clifftops.

The fight continued on for another half an hour, and the landscape was utterly destroyed. Few parts of the bluffs would remain the same, and the battle continued to rage without any sign of slowing. One moment, Viper had pressed one handgun into the side of Mephiles' head, while Mephiles had a hand gripping Viper's other wrist. Both were locked in this position, neither moved, until Mephiles spoke. "Well done, Viper. You are certainly a credit to your species."

Viper had no words to say, except he spit right into Mephiles' eye. Another brief bout of slicing later, they separated, healing the would they freshly received. And then they went at it again. When any distance grew between the two, both used their respective ranged weapons. Mephiles would hurl down crystalline spikes that flew dangerously fast. Viper shot then down with his handguns then fired back.

Viper and Mephiles kept at it, and Viper would throw in his gauntlet arm which not only doubled as a shield and an excellent punching arm, it's sharpened fingertips provided excellent claw damage. Viper, when focusing his energy in his arm, could send a silhouette of his arm to deal more damage. Mephiles had to concede one thing: Viper was definitely a force that was a threat to him.

"It is no wonder why you were the one commissioned to seal Shadow in the future," Mephiles said, after a break in the fighting.

Viper, who was reloading his guns quickly for another assault, halted; his eyes widened a fraction. "What the hell are you talking about!?"

"Yes, Viper. When the Flames of Disaster are unleashed, soon, very soon, Shadow will be blamed, and the human government will commission you with a contract, the one you can't refuse, Viper. You will betray Shadow, and battle him until you finally get the better of him. You are the one who sealed Shadow in the future!"

Mephiles' head was suddenly blown off by repetitive blasts from Viper's handguns. He healed quickly after, but Viper didn't care. "Damn you, Mephiles. I don't give a rat's ass what you say! I control my OWN destiny, and I am NOT sealing Shadow away, even if promised all the money in the world."

"Aww..." Mephiles said. "Who said anything about money?"

Viper charged forward with a cry and ran Mephiles through with his sword. Viper bore such a twisted glare that his face was barely recognizable. "You know something, Mephiles? I've had just about enough of your bullshit!" Swinging the sword upwards, Mephiles came flying off of the blade.

Just as Mephiles was about to retaliate, he saw Viper do something. He started glowing hotly yellow, his entire body. Suddenly, Viper's body exploded in yellow-white light, blinding Mephiles. When he looked again, Viper was still glowing yellow, but now his arms and legs, up to the elbows and knees were now sheathed in gleaming adamantium gauntlets, scaled and serrated like knives. Viper's hair bleached to a bright white and his eyes were now featureless, except for the same hot yellow glow that shone off of Viper's flesh, while small sparks of electricity flashed through Viper's body.

Viper had entered Prime Mode.

Mephiles, undaunted, dove down to Viper Prime, but Viper Prime leaped up with abominable speed and smashed into Mephiles with the force of a cement truck moving at seventy miles per hour. Viper Prime kicked, punched and slashed with the speed of lightning, then he rose up, and with one fist smashed down on Mephiles' skull, sending both Mephiles and Viper Prime like a meteorite. The cliffs shattered like glass from the impact, and there was a sound like a mega-bomb had gone off. Just as quickly, the clouds evaporated like mist. The sun had once again regained control of the day, and it shown down upon a landscape that looked like it had suffered a colossal war.

The beams shown down on two figures, one was Viper, his body now returned to normal, but his fist remained pressed into Mephiles' face. His other hand still grasped his sword, stained with blackened blood. Mephiles remained still.

"Finally, I got you to shut up," Viper hissed as he removed his fist from Mephiles' face, then proceeded to walk away. Suddenly, he swished back around and ran Mephiles through again, this time through the neck.

Mephiles laughed in this futile attack, but melted away into the earth, and did not rematerialize. Viper had won this round, but Mephiles did leave a scar. Viper breathed hard as Mephiles' revelation was starting to sink in.

"What just happened here!?" said a voice behind him. Viper turned and saw Shadow, Rouge and Mecha heading towards him, climbing through the ruined bluffs, now leveled to nothing but rocks. Viper met Shadow's gaze, and Viper quickly turned away.

Shadow blinked. Viper's behavior was odd. Rouge was right, something was wrong with Viper.

"Viper," Mecha ventured. "Relay what has transpired here."

Viper heaved a sigh, reluctant to speak, but knew he had to. "Shadow," he began. "Think back: what was the first thing my future self said to you when you first met him there? Don't omit anything!" Viper's voice was harsh, but edged with concern.

Shadow thought back to the future, where he and Rouge met a future-Viper, grievously wounded and fatigued. "He said...'how did you get out?'"

Viper heaved another sigh, and rubbed his left hand over his face and through his hair. Rouge did not know what this meant, but Shadow and Mecha knew that it was a sign that Viper was disturbed, to the point of remorse.

"Shadow..." Viper was quiet now. "The one who seals you in the future..." Viper turns around, his eyes hauntingly sad. "...is me."

- - - - -

Sonic was juicing through the jungle, heading towards Kingdom Valley with all the speed he could muster in the undergrowth. He had arrived at the castle too late and Princess Elise had already left. After asking which direction Elise had gone, and receiving many a plea to bring her back safely, Sonic took off.

All the way, Sonic was kicking himself for not realizing that Elise was nowhere near safe yet. The day was not done yet. That article fiercely flashed in his mind's eye, and it stung his own eyes physically. He swore to not let that happened, but his own stupidity might have made it too late. This made Sonic run all the faster.

Suddenly, a squadron of robots dropped in right in front of him. An ambush! Sonic skidded to a half in front of the twenty plus robots. "Sorry, kids, but I got a date tonight with Kinty. See ya!" Sonic backed up to rev through them, when suddenly, a greenish aura surrounded all of the robots. Sonic looked on, confused. Suddenly, another figure dropped in: a white hedgehog with long head-spines. His back was turned to Sonic, and his hand was outstretched to the squadron. With a cry, he threw his other hand forward in a fist. The robots were knocked around like bowling pins, shattering under the unseen force.

Silver turned to Sonic, who flinched involuntarily. Silver didn't blame him. "You know, Sonic, you're a hard one to catch." Soon, Silver was joined by a lilac-colored cat in deep purple garb.

Sonic noticed their relaxed posture, as if they weren't planning on attacking him. He relaxed. "So, what's going on now?"

Silver lowered his head apologetically. "Circumstances have changed. We now know you're not the Iblis Trigger. Now we need your help." Silver lifted his head. "We are trying to rescue the princess."

Sonic's hands rested on his hips, and he smiled. "Heh, took you guys long enough. I'd ask about it, but we need to move. Elise is on the EG-Carrier now."

Blaze stepped forward. "If we reach Kingdom Valley, Silver might be able to help you get close to the EG-Carrier to get on."

"Then let's move!" Sonic said, walking forward and holding up a fist. Silver banged his own fist with Sonic.

Sonic took off running again, with Blaze close behind. Silver used his psychokinesis to pick himself up and dash behind. Time was running short, and all needed to reach Kingdom Valley quickly, or the Princess was doomed.

- - - - -

Back at the ruined bluffs, Viper had just wrapped up his story about what had just transpired in the last hour, especially on what Mephiles had just revealed. Shadow also relayed what Mephiles had said to him back in the future regarding his destiny. Most of this was news to both Rouge and Mecha, and both listened wordlessly. When both finished, Rouge was the first to sputter outrage.

"It's just so unfair!" Rouge cried out. "Shadow has been there to save the world, not destroy it! The only times it seemed otherwise was because he was manipulated. But now, Shadow has done nothing but good for the humans! How could they do this to him?"

Viper looked up at Rouge, cleaning his blade from Mephiles' blood. "It doesn't matter what Shadow does. He's an experiment of mankind, like me. They made him to be the ultimate lifeform, but when they realized his power, they wanted to destroy Shadow instead because they couldn't have that power for themselves."

Shadow had all but excluded himself from the group. He now sat a short distance away from the group on a boulder, silent as a statue, and just as still. Viper looked on after him with pity.

"Viper is correct," Mecha said. "Mankind's history is wrought with suspicion and fear of anything different from them, even if they created that very thing. When something or someone is seen as becoming too powerful...it quickly turns from being a benefit to mankind...to its greatest threat. So, they seek to silence it or destroy it...like they did to Shadow over fifty years ago."

Viper looked back down. His own history was also scarred by humanity's treatment of him and his kind, and he was nearly exterminated...and all for a quest for eternal life, just like Project Shadow.

"It is a part of humanity's nature to fear things that are different then it, and in an act of self-preservation, they destroy it before it attempts to rule over them, despite assurances that this new power isn't out to conquer them but to help them. This has saved humanity many times in the past...but it has also brought upon it much hatred and sorrow. Humanity, to preserve itself, must oppress the more-powerful ones." Mecha concluded, looking at Shadow again whom had not moved.

Rouge too looked at Shadow. If she was not mistaken, Shadow was not handling this well. After all, Viper had all but told him that he would inevitably betray him to the humans and lock him away for all eternity. Basically, Viper was Shadow's death sentence.

"Shadow," Rouge ventured.

One of Shadow's ears perked.

"Even if everything comes to pass...even if Viper, probably the closest person you would consider as a friend, betrays you...know this...I will never leave your side...no matter what." Rouge turned back to the others. "Please remember that."

Shadow made no answer.

The others continued silently, leaving Shadow to his own thoughts. A moment later, Rouge found a heavy hand lain upon her shoulder. Her eyes traveled up the arm to the eyes. It was Shadow.

"I will remember it...and thank you," Shadow said quietly.

Rouge looked into Shadow's eyes, then nodded.

Suddenly, Viper stood up quickly, holstered his guns and placed the newly cleaned great-sword back on his back, and he looked firmly at Shadow. "I have no idea what happened at that time, nor do I want to know. There's only one thing I know: no matter what the cost, no matter what the pain, no matter what blood must be shed...I will not surrender you to the humans. I have just as much reason to hate the humans as you, but you still sacrifice yourself for them. It's only fair that I should return the favor to you." Viper strode forward and leaned down in front of Shadow, so that his eyes were level with the hedgehog's. "I, my sword and my guns are at your disposal. This is swear."

Metal-Sonic strode forward. "As do I. Shadow, you helped bring my back from the jaws of death, and I owe you more then this. Accept my help."

Rouge also stepped forward. "We may have had our misdealings in the past, Shadow, but I won't leave your side as I have said before. I will help you even if the entire world is against you."

Shadow had to heave a sigh. Three people were willing to throw away their own fates and lives for him, and they wouldn't get anything back from it. Shadow was reminded of what was told to him concerning Maria. Apparently, Maria also gave Shadow her love...sacrifice without return.

"I accept all of your help...and thank you," Shadow said finally.

Viper stood up. "We have some unfinished business with Mephiles. If we are to completely defeat our supposed destinies, then we need to destroy him. Without him, the future will never happen."

Mecha chimed in. "I have detected Mephiles. He is now moving at a steady pace through the desert, towards the old ruins."

All looked at Shadow. Shadow strode forward. "Let's move!"


	20. Chapter 20: Failure

**CHAPTER 20: Failure**

* * *

_It is the end of all hope  
To lose the child, the faith  
To end all the innocence  
To be someone like me  
This is the birth of all hope  
To have what I once had  
This life unforgiven  
It will end with a birth_

"End of All Hope" – Nightwish © 2002

Sonic, Silver and Blaze looked over the grand view of Kingdom Valley, a rocky valley impregnated by a city and castle long abandoned and left to rot. The sides of the valley were steep cliffs of rock and roots, impossible to climb. There were only one way in and out of Kingdom Valley, and the three were standing in front of it, a narrow gorge that lead into the heart of Kingdom Valley. Doubtless, this made this former city a formidable fortress, and one could wonder why it was finally abandoned.

"So, we have to go through there?" Silver said.

"Yep," Sonic said, feeling fidgety. "Apparently, Kinty flies over the end of Kingdom Valley frequently. At the end is a high castle. If we time it right, I can use it to launch myself directly at the EG-Carrier as it passes by!"

"You can do that?" Blaze asked. "You would have to be travelling at a considerable amount of speed.

Sonic felt his ego bulge. "Blaze, that's why I'm the fastest thing alive!"

"Even then," Silver said. "Kintobor's battleship must be thousands of feet into the air. Even if you were blasting at the speed of sound, you still might not make it."

"That's where you come in, Silver," Sonic said.

"Me?" Silver exclaimed.

"Yep! You can use that freaky power of yours to build an apparatus of platforms for me to leap off of. With my speed, I can launch myself from one platform to another, gaining height each time! I should be able to build enough momentum to soar on up there!"

"There's like a million-to-one chance of success," Blaze pointed out severely.

"Not with this hedgehog!" Sonic glibly said, then more somberly reiterated. "I know Blaze, but it's the best shot we got."

Silver and Blaze regarded each other briefly, then turned back to Sonic and nodded.

"How are we going to get there?" Blaze inquired.

"That might be the hard part," Sonic said.

This time, Silver had an idea. "I can go along the bottom surface. I know it's mostly water, but it's a shortcut for me. I can use my power to make platforms on the water, and using those, I can cut the time for me to travel to the end significantly. I'm the slowest, but I'm sure I can keep up with you guys if I go to the ground. Sonic, Blaze, you two are the swiftest. Finding running platforms and roads higher up shouldn't be a problem."

"That's using your head, Silv," Sonic said. He didn't say so, but he figured that he was going to like this kid; he kind of reminded the blue hedgehog of Tails.

"Then we must get a move on," Blaze said. "I sense we have very little time."

"Say no more, Blaze," Sonic said. "Let's juice!"

- - - - -

The sun began its descent towards the west, but it would still provide sunlight for the next few hours, even though the sky was already chancing from blue to yellow. Here, the sun rained down her majestic rays on a barren wasteland of sand, rocks and gravel. The arid desert was a punishing place to those alien to it, and those who would survive trekking through it were brazen with the will to conquer the harshest conditions.

The new challengers to the desert's challenge were already one step ahead. These four veterans of war and conflict were already brazened with enough will to face anything that would choose to confront them, and win.

Shadow, Viper, Metal-Sonic and Rouge had just trailed many miles without rest to the heart of the desert, and when they climbed the dunes, they saw an expansive ruin, an old city left to bake in the sun's fury.

"I have tracked Mephiles to this location, the old desert ruins. Currently, Mephiles seems to be loitering in this area, although his exact coordinates appear to be constantly changing. Despite that, he is remaining in the ruins."

"I wonder why," Shadow thought outloud.

"There isn't anything out here that I can see…" Viper said.

Rouge scoped the ruins. "These ruins are unusual. There is a dominant structure right in the middle of the ruin. Kingdom Valley was built differently, where the castle was at one end instead of the middle."

"Different terrain," Viper said plainly. "Kingdom Valley was built in a place where it was strategic. Out here, you can't establish that strategy nearly so well, so you put the castle in the middle. Sacrifice the commons to preserve the castle."

"Maybe," Rouge conceded. "but there's something about it that is bugging me." Rouge stretched her wings. "Maybe an aerial view will provide answers." Without another word, Rouge flew straight upwards into the sky.

"Now where is she off to?" Viper asked while he watched Rouge drift away.

Neither Mecha nor Shadow could answer. Rouge was a peculiar woman. There were times where she spoke her mind, while other times she would rarely speak. The latter times usually were because her mind was preoccupied.

Mecha watched her ascend, and suddenly discovered that her curiosity had also bitten him. His relatively new nanotech supercomputer "brain" had been developing many unforeseen pathways that he was still trying to discover, especially during and since Operation Firestorm. It seems that his N.S.C.—or brain as many would call it—would never cease to amaze him. Feeling more curious, he located Dr. Kintobor's private satellite in geosynchronous orbit over Soleanna and the surrounding lands. The signal was weaker then he liked, but it was working. He queried the network about the desert ruins, and what was housed there.

When the results came, Mecha only had to look for a few seconds. Unnoticed by him, Rouge made a quick dive back to the group.

"The ruin in the middle was a temple!" Both Mecha and Rouge explained simultaneously.

Viper's and Shadow's attention focused immediately on the android and the bat. The latter two looked at each other. Rouge crossed her arms and started tapping her foot. "Oh, I see how it is. I leave to check out something and the android here gets all the glory for finding the same thing. Men, I tell you, so typical…"

"I do not see how gender stereotypes have any bearing on this conversation, nor do I see a reason for your outrage for obtaining the same result through different means," Mecha argued.

"Whatever," Rouge shrugged, but quickly redoubled on Mecha, "so then, did you find out what the temple contains?"

Mecha had not scanned the readouts from the satellite completely, so therefore did not know. "No, I did not," Mecha replied. "but I perceive that you have discovered it."

Rouge's mood morphed back to her usual. "Oh, then that means I still have something juicy to tell after all. I guess it's not a total loss then?"

Viper finally had enough. "Cut the crap, Rouge, and get on with it," he snapped.

Rouge regarded Viper, and then showed her Chaos-energy tracker proudly, as if it was an Olympic gold medal recently won. "Look right here…"

Viper, Shadow and later Mecha checked out the small screen. Sure enough, in the center of the ruins, a signal was detected, consistent with a Chaos Emerald.

"It seems Mephiles came here for one of those Talismans of Essence," Rouge said.

Shadow looked to the ruins. "That doesn't surprise me. Mephiles is a part of Solaris, and to rejoin with Iblis, he will need all of the Talismans."

"Yet, even with them," Viper said. "He still needs to release Iblis from where-ever he is."

Shadow turned to Viper. "He rests in the soul of the Princess of Soleanna."

Viper looked at Shadow, his eyes dilating slightly. Similar reactions mirrored on Rouge's and Mecha's face. "Iblis rests within the Princess?" Rouge exclaimed.

"With that knowledge," Mecha surmised. "it is easily seen why Dr. Kintobor has such a keen interested in the Princess."

"Yes, although I do not know how Mephiles plans to release Iblis," Shadow continued.

Viper said morbidly, "Possibly by killing her."

All looked at Viper, but they had to concede that was certainly one possibility.

"But let Sonic take care of that," Viper continued. "Hell, he's been doing a decent job so far. We will deal with Mephiles."

"That's what I was about to say," Shadow said, looking at Viper briefly, then looked back at the ruins. "This is where we make our stand. We must not fail here."

Viper, Rouge and Mecha nodded. Without another word, they marched towards the ruined temple.

- - - - -

Sonic didn't expect more resistance here, but Kintobor was intent on slowing him down one way or another. Lining each runway, buttress or other ruin formation were countless robots. Sonic wasn't intimidated, but he was irritated. Any delay increased the chance of failure, and the chance for success was slim enough. The ever crumbling ruins were also a danger. Time had eaten away many of the supports for the old bridges, and Sonic found this out quickly as he raced across one. Quickly, one end crumbled—the end he was approaching—and rocks rained down from the shock of the crash above. Sonic had to jump and race away again to avoid being squashed.

Blaze suddenly appeared at Sonic's side. "Sonic, have you seen the pedestals with the green orbs on them?" she asked as she ran along side of him.

"A couple," Sonic answered. "Why?"

"They're some part of a transportation system. Touch one, and you can slide down the air currents!" With that, Blaze leaped upwards to another bridge and ran off. Sonic had to admire her vertical.

_A transportation system, huh? I wonder what she meant_, Sonic thought. Looking forward, he saw one of the previously named pedestals up ahead. Sonic slapped it as he screeched to a halt. Immediately, something that looked like a road made of win appeared on the side, blowing away from him. Sonic leaped on and jetted forward in a grind. "Radical!"

Sonic grinded down the "wind" and indeed it really was faster. Sonic couldn't help but wonder how it worked and how was it used. He could just see Tails begging to take one of the pedestals apart to see how it worked. Sonic then looked forward and saw that robots were trying to get him. Sonic smiled in spite of himself. Leaping up in a spin, he smacked into one robot and into the next like a pinball.

Sonic landed back on the wind rail and continued on. He didn't dare look at the watch communicator, because one thing he always hated…was countdowns…and he seemed to run into them a lot in the last several years.

Up ahead the rail ended, over a bridge. Leaping off of it, he barely even landed before he took off again. The old castle was still a ways away, and he hoped Silver hadn't fallen behind.

Silver in fact was ahead of Sonic. He met minimal resistance along the riverside, and any robots he ran into were easily dispatched by his power of psychokinesis. The ones that were a headache were gold-plated robots that hovered just offshore. Unlike the other robots, with one rocket launcher and machine gun built on the arms, the gold-plated ones had two homing missile launchers. Because of this, the robots were considerably larger…and more deadly. Silver found that catching their missiles was risky because the missiles were sensitive to jostling, and often exploded on contact with another missile. Only by throwing debris to expend the missiles, then grabbing the robots themselves, then hurling them into the water would Silver defeat them.

Getting over the waterways was no problem. All Silver needed was a large enough piece of debris—preferably wooden—and all he had to do was float it down the river. If he wanted to go faster or make a sudden turn, all he had to do was use his power to make it accelerate or change direction. It really does pay to move mountains sometimes…

Blaze was encountering less trouble then Sonic, for the robots did not recognize her as a threat, but they were still in her way so she took them out quickly. Now the robots were alerted to a new enemy reading, in the form of Blaze. Blaze turned out to be very effective in dealing with the robots. A spinning kick in the right area of the legs immediately maimed the legs, and any of her fiery attacks cooked the robots from the inside, melting the silicon in the circuitry.

Also, her ability to jump gave her a nearly superfluous advantage to reach heights that Sonic couldn't hope to achieve in a single bound. Therefore, she was keeping up with Sonic despite his superior speed by merely being a superior bounder.

Sonic kept running down each bridge he came to as well as through any robot squadron in his path, and was at it for around a half-hour now. All the while, he could hear the incoming EG-Carrier coming closer. Somehow, his heart felt like refusing to work as a growing pain in his chest was distracting, but whatever it was…it was worrying him…or was the worry causing it?

- - - - -

Onboard the EG-Carrier bridge, the situation was quickly descending to pandemonium. Systems were flashing red with multiple system failure, and the alarms were going haywire.

"Why is this happening!?" Dr. Kintobor would say over and over, although he knew full well the reason. Apparently an armored panel had come loose near the starboard engine sometime during takeoff earlier that day, exposing parts of the engine nearby. When the EG-Carrier came too close to the atmospheric phenomenon merely an hour before, the armor kept most of the ship from its electromagnetic interference…except the part of the engine now exposed. Systemically, the engine started failing through the flight, and now it was on the verge of complete failure, where only thirty percent of the thrusters were still online, and the port engine was now in the red because of carrying on the work of two engines.

The computer was constantly reporting systems failures as they became realized. "Engine 2 thrusters operation at 30% and falling. WARNING: Engine failure imminent! Engine 1 thrusters operating at 80%. WARNING! Thrusters detected at critical! Shutdown imminent!"

Soon the warnings started getting garbled; a power failure was imminent. And when that happens, doom was certain.

Kintobor was pounding his fist on the control panel, desperate for some sort of escape. Hissing expletives like a sailor, he ran back and forth from computer panel to panel to see what could be done. Each attempt ended in failure.

Meanwhile, Elise sat in the seat back. Her heart began to race as the situation intensified. She would die on this craft, and against all reason…she was satisfied. Her parents were dead, but that's not why she was content with dying…it was because Kintobor would not get the secret from her that she was apparently hiding…and better yet…Kintobor would die with her, and thus her people would be saved from the Flames of Solaris.

As she leaned back and committed her soul to Him, the lights went out.

- - - - -

Sonic saw that the EG-Carrier was coming over the valley, and a steady stream of smoke in one of the endings confirmed his suspicions. The EG-Carrier was going to crash.

Silver signaled up to Sonic by hurling down a piece of wooden debris at Sonic to get his attention. Had it not nearly hit Sonic, the blue hedgehog might have not been so curtly with his response. "Watch it, kid!" he called up.

"Sorry!" Sonic could hear Silver's response.

Sonic ran straight up the castle walls, booking it to reach the top. In his peripheral vision, he could see Blaze bounding up on the buttresses to reach the top. Finally, all three were standing near the tower of the castle, scanning the skies for the EG-Carrier. It didn't take long, and to their alarm, the starboard side was aflame. The EG-Carrier was going down fast.

Sonic swore loudly, which made Silver and Blaze jump. Looking up again, he said "We need to get up there now!"

Silver nodded. "Stand back," he said, and clapped his hands together. Sonic and Blaze obeyed, but the former didn't know why.

Silver slapped his hands against the building side. Blue bolts of lightning erupted from the structure, and before Sonic's and Blaze's eyes, a blue outline of an archaic circle shown on the stones. There were two circles: one slightly smaller and inside the larger. Circumscribed in the smaller circle was an equilateral triangle, and a larger similar triangle, points bursting through the parameters of the larger circle was the most dominating feature of the circle. The circle flashed once, and suddenly, the tower dissolved in an outward explosion away from them. Sonic and Blaze coughed as the dust blinded them, but quickly the dust settled, and both saw an unbelievable thing!

Silver had dissolved the building into a floating mass of brick and roofing!

Not looking at Sonic, Silver said, "Is this enough?"

Sonic smirked. "Plenty!"

Without another word, Sonic dived into the valley, running at nearly 400 mph. A minute later, a sonic boom shook the valley. Silver and Blaze could feel the vibrations under their feet. Seconds later, Sonic appeared in a blur. Suddenly, he leaped off the cliff-sides and hopped onto the nearest floating platform. Again and again he leaped from platform to platform, like a kangaroo rat in a mill. Several seconds later, he reached the top of the floating mass and gave a might bound. At his momentum, he soared into the sky towards the underside of the EG-Carrier. He was sure he had the momentum needed, for it was fast approaching. He would laugh at himself later, but he hoped there was a Sky Deck like the last one.

He was getting closer...just a little more...hold on, Elise...just a little more...

A rattling explosion to his left shook him to the core, and before he could see it, a large piece of debris struck him beside the head. All he felt was the impact, and he blacked out.

Being a cat, Blaze had sharp eyes; thus did she see Sonic get caught in the explosion, and the resulting fall. "Oh no!" she exclaimed. "Sonic's been hurt!"

Silver, dropping the stones because he lost the concentration, scanned the skies for the body of Sonic the Hedgehog. "Where is he?"

Blaze looked again. The explosion masked Sonic for some time, but then she saw something falling back into the valley. There was no denying it. "There he is!" She pointed him out.

Silver saw Sonic, and without a seconds hesitation, he ran to the edge of the dismantled tower and leaped off.

"Silver!" Blaze called out, but it was too late.

Silver dived towards Sonic in free-fall. Soon, his fur ignited in blue, and he flew towards Sonic as fast as he could. Sonic kept falling faster and faster, and Silver had to keep adjusting his flight path for the intercept. Sonic was only a hundred feet towards the river's surface, and Silver had no idea how deep nor shallow it was, nor did he wish to take the chance. Silver was close now, Sonic was almost within reach...a little closer...

Silver grabbed Sonic's hand within 10 feet of the river surface, and quickly, he yanked up Sonic and flew him towards the valley wall top.

Blaze watched from afar and saw everything. Silver carried the unconscious Sonic to the valley heights. Blaze mustered up all speed to catch up with them.

Silver carried Sonic all the way to the cliff-tops overlooking Kingdom Valley. Here in the plains, he laid Sonic down and proceeded to see what was wrong with him. There was an ugly gash on the side of his head, but it wasn't deep. It just looked worse then it really was. The actual hit from the debris was probably the thing to worry about. There was a chance that Sonic could develop a concussion, but there was no telling. Cranial injuries were tricky.

Sonic moaned. Silver breathed a sigh of relief; looks like he's going to be okay.

Blaze showed up just as soon as Sonic opened his eyes. "What happened?" Sonic managed to say. "Oh, I feel like someone smacked me over the head with a two-by-four."

Silver and Blaze glanced at each other. Sonic wasn't too far off.

Sonic looked at Silver. "Silver? What happened?"

Silver looked up at the EG-Carrier, beginning to sink towards the horizon. It wouldn't be long now. "Sonic...you didn't make it."

"Didn't make--" Sonic's eyes widened. "You mean--" Sonic snapped on his feet, and looked at the EG-Carrier, now wreathed in flames. "NO!" Sonic ran for it.

"Sonic!" Blaze cried out after him.

Silver's heart sank. He knew what was about to happen, and there was no way to stop it now. Silver got up. "Come on, Blaze. He's going to need us in a second."

Sonic only ran another hundred feet, when the EG-Carrier struck the earth. There was a colossal explosion, and a great fireball lit up the sky in a hellish-orange. It was almost too bright to watch...but not for one person.

"ELIIIIISSEEEEEE!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Sonic screamed out in anguish, reaching out for the fireball, although he knew it was in vain. He was too late...Elise was dead. He had failed.

Sonic dropped to his knees, just as Silver and Blaze came up from behind. They watched the fireball rage fiercely where the EG-Carrier had fell. They just stood there speechless. Elise was gone...and Iblis had likely escaped. They had failed as well. Silver felt his eyes suddenly get wet, and he looked down, stricken with grief. He failed everyone. Blaze heaved a sigh, and felt cold. Cold made her uncomfortable, but it was a sign that her flames had cooled...because she was under the torment of anguish.

Sonic sank to his hands and knees, and cried silently. He had failed to protect her...and he had promised her that he would...and he didn't keep his word. Sonic pounded a fist into the earth...again and again...but it didn't help the hurt. Deep down, he now knew what grief Shadow bore...and he resented Shadow for it. That jerk could kill his emotions...and Sonic was jealous for it right now.

Silver watched Sonic torment himself, and he wanted to help him, but what was the use? Now the Princess Elise was gone, the Flames of Disaster would be unleashed any time now...and his time would be just as it was...desolation.

Silver suddenly had an idea. Whether it was given by the Divine One or not, Silver's face lit up. "Wait...it's not too late!"

Blaze looked at Silver, but Sonic didn't stir, but one of his ears perked up high.

"Blaze, we came back in this time so we can fix a problem. Why can't we do the same thing again? We'll use Chaos Control!"

Sonic turned his head to Silver, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"If we go back into an earlier point in time, we can try a different way to save her. We know that she is on the EG-Carrier, so we can go back in time, find the battleship, then board it before it takes off!"

Sonic let Silver's idea sink in. Looking down again at the tear-stained earth, he nodded. He wouldn't fail this time. This was a second chance...and he would take it. Sonic stood up and said bravely, "Let's do it."

Silver pulled out the Talisman of Light, and Sonic the Talisman of Water. Sonic nodded, as did Silver. "Chaos Control!" both commanded in unison.

There was a sharp ring, then beside them opened a portal. Sonic walked towards the portal. Silver made as if to follow behind, but Sonic suddenly turned around and tossed the Talisman at Silver.

"I can do this alone, Silver..." Sonic said. "Besides, don't you need to fix your own problem?"

Silver stood agape. Blaze pulled up beside Silver and looked at Sonic.

"If I go back to today around noon-time, my past self should be at the train station in New Town, trying to find Elise. I shouldn't be seen by any of my pals or anyone I know. When I get there, I'll go find the EG-Carrier--"

"Do you know where it is?" Silver asked.

Sonic looked Silver in the eye and nodded. "In the old labs underneath Soleanna. Kinty's been camping down there for a while, so a certain chameleon tells me. Long story."

Silver's eyes dilated slightly. Unknown to Sonic, Silver had been in those same labs only hours ago; just in a different time. Sonic didn't appear to notice.

"I'll storm the labs and find the EG-Carrier and stowaway on it. I'll be waiting for a while on there, but it will be worth it."

Blaze stepped forward. "It will be your only chance..."

Sonic nodded, and looked at the portal. "I'll make sure to change Elise's fate here...and that means it should change your future too." Sonic turned to Silver. "But if I fail again, listen closely: when you get back to your time, find the seven Chaos Emeralds. When I was stuck in the future, Shadow and I used the Emeralds to get back. Find all seven of the Chaos Emeralds. With them, you can destroy Iblis once and for all."

"All seven? How are we going to do that?" Blaze said.

"If you find one of them, you can use something called Chaos Summon. Knuckles told me about it. Only the strongest willed ones can pull it off he told me, but Silver, you can use your power to boost your chances. Find one and summon the other Chaos Emeralds. There should be at least one in the city.

"When you find all of them, go look for a big black gate in the wilds. That leads to Iblis' lair. Take the fight to him."

Silver looked at Blaze, then back at Sonic and nodded.

Sonic flashed a thumbs up. "Good luck, Silver. Blaze...and thank you so much. I owe you big time."

Silver nodded. "Please save her...and not just for the future."

Sonic looked at Silver, and they understood each other. "I will, Silver. I hope to see you again. Good luck!" With that, Sonic leaped into the portal.

Silver and Blaze stepped forward into the portal.

Silver had to swallow. This was it; no turning back, but now...they had a solution. There was hope after all. At the end of all hope, there was rebirth of it. "Let's go," Silver managed to say.

"Yes," said Blaze.

Both leaped through the portal, leaving the past behind them.

**END OF PART 2**


	21. Chapter 21: Second Chances

**CHAPTER 21: Second Chances**

* * *

Silver and Blaze were looking over an all too familiar landscape: their home, if one could call it home. They could scarcely believe that it had been a few days since they left here, under the task to destroy the Iblis Trigger...now they are back under a new task. Destroy Iblis once and for all, but in a different way.

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us..." Silver said, and then smiled. "Not that we didn't before."

Blaze looked at Silver. "Silver...you've changed since we went back in time."

Silver looked at Blaze. "Maybe I have...being back in that time showed me a few things: what our time could be...and what it can be, sometimes things aren't always black and white, and by what sacrifice some must give to get what is needed."

Blaze felt warm in her heart, and not from her internal infernos, but a gentle warmth. Silver was growing up. She didn't realize it, but she was growing rather fond of Silver.

"The annoying part is," Silver continued. "to find one of those Chaos Emeralds." Silver scanned the apocalyptic landscape again. "What's worse is Sonic's idea. Oh, trust me, it's a good idea...but I have no clue how I'm going to pull off a Chaos Summon. I barely have a handle on Chaos Control!"

"I don't think you'll have much choice in the matter, Silver," said a voice from behind.

Silver and Blaze spun around, poised to battle this newcomer; but when Silver laid eyes on the stranger, he found him anything but not one. "You!"

The stranger sniffed. "Hmph, I see you still remember me...despite it being nearly two-hundred years." The stranger looked at Blaze whom also recognized the stranger.

"Indeed...Viper," Blaze said.

Sure enough, it was Viper. Not fresh as the two remembered him, but in worse shape than before. Viper's hair was longer and bleached in places, so it took more of a sandy color, but patches of dark hair were visible underneath. He now had facial hair covering a good portion of his face, and Silver thought it made him look older. Silver quickly noticed the robotic arm that Viper was sporting on his left arm. "What happened to your arm?"

Viper looked at Silver, and heaved a sigh. Silver could tell that Viper did not relish the yarn behind the bionic arm. "Don't we have something more pressing to worry about?" He said coldly.

Blaze stepped in. "Indeed we do." Blaze looked at Silver, who didn't return the look. He was kicking himself for letting himself get distracted. "But first, how did you know to look for us?"

"You've been gone for a few days," Viper replied. "or more accurately, a little raccoon told me."

Viper looked over his shoulder and downwards, and Blaze and Silver leaned over to see what Viper was looking at. Peeping behind Viper was a young she-raccoon, roughly around Silver's age. She was brown-furred and her hair was sported in pig-tails. She wore tattered earthen-colored clothes.

"Marine?" Silver asked. "What are you doing out here?"

The raccoon, dubbed _Marine_, addressed Silver and Blaze. "I know, mates, but the others at the compound were more worried than a wallaby in dingo territory, so I 'ad to check out to see if you mates were spiffy, you see…Oi, where'd you mates go anyway?"

"Long story, Marine," Silver said. "And we don't have time to talk about it now…"

"Oh, cobblers," sighed the raccoon.

"Marine," Blaze said. "We need you to get everyone out of the city."

"Wha'?" exclaimed Marine. "Why?"

Silver stepped in. "We have a plan to take down Iblis once and for all, but we don't know how big the battle will be…we don't want anyone caught in the crossfire." Silver looked really somber.

Marine looked at Silver, and then nodded. "Gotcha, Silv. I'll clear 'em all out. Happy trails!" Marine waved as she took off back to the compound.

All three watched her go. "That's one thing taken care of," Silver breathed.

Viper looked over the landscape, and finished, "and still so much more to take care of."

"And not much time to do it," Blaze said. "Iblis could reform at any time. We need to find a Chaos Emerald, quickly."

"Then let's get a move on," Viper said, straightening out his overcoat.

"You're helping us?" Silver said.

"The more the merrier," Viper said matter-of-factly, turning his back to the two. "Also, Iblis and I have a score to settle."

Silver and Blaze looked at each other, after hearing Viper's voice drop down to a deadly undertone, neither ventured to add to it.

"We'll need to split up," Blaze said. "Cover more ground—"

"We won't need to," Viper said suddenly.

Silver and Blaze looked at Viper. "What?" Silver asked. "Why!?"

Viper heaved a sigh, running his left hand through his hair. "Because I have one."

"Really!? Where!? Why didn't you say so before!?" Silver wasn't angry, but excited.

_Damn this kid_, Viper thought. "I keep it with my stockpile. Follow me."

Viper began trudging his way through the ruins, Silver followed like a child coming home from his first day of school. Blaze lingered for a second, looking at Viper. _Was he crying?_ Blaze thought. She followed soon after, and she wasn't sure…but she wondered if she had misjudged Viper before.

It was nearly an hour before Viper reached his stockpile, nestled in a corner of a wrecked warehouse near the edge of the city. The stockpile itself was buried deep in a dangerous maze of I-beams, metal-roofing and broken glass, but the three managed with great care to get to the other end with minimal injuries, merely just small isolated cuts.

The stockpile was very modest; various firearms lined the wall, a couple of swords as well, but none nearly as magnificent as the one Viper carried over his back, which despite two-hundred years of use, the blade still gleamed in the light. The objects of interest were on a shelf to the side, which contained curious objects unlike the rest: a gadget that looked like a glorified stopwatch, a gold-colored bracelet band stained with blood, a wrist communicator, smashed beyond use…at the end sat the Yellow Chaos Emerald, still flawless and shining bright as it was the day of its creation.

Viper lingered as he picked it up with his right hand, while his left stroked the bracelet. Viper breathed shallowly. There was an ugly tale regarding the condition of it…

In his mind, he could hear an oily voice of someone very familiar: "I will not submit to them, Viper! I am innocent of releasing that demon!"

"That's why I'm here, idiot!" Viper's own voice said in his head. "I'm not here just for them, I'm here for me! Can't you get that through your head, Shadow!? You of all people should know that reason."

"There is only one reason you would do anything, Viper: Because it pads your wallet."

Viper physically winced as his mind's eye continued the story. "Shadow, all you have to do is answer some questions! Don't make this harder than it already is, damn it!"

"You should know what will happen," Shadow snarled. "It will be a repeat of Prison Island. I will not be imprisoned. I would KILL before I become imprisoned!"

"Don't make me do this, Shadow! There's a lot of evidence against you: eyewitnesses, photographs, the list is two miles long! You also survived the first wave! Everyone else is gone, Shadow! Rouge, Sonic, Knuckles…they all went to fight Iblis on the other side of the world…and they were all wiped out! The fact you remain is suspicious enough! You can prove them wrong!"

"You know that won't happen! Once these foolish humans get an idea into their head, they cannot bear reason. As you see, we are now hard at it. And to think we were allies."

"It seems so… I should let you know that I was authorized to use lethal force if necessary. I was hoping you'd cooperate…but I will do what I must…"

"You will try…I killed you once," Shadow said. "I can do it again!"

Viper's mind flashed forward to quite some time later, when he was digging through the ruins of the old Soleannan laboratories, caved in when Iblis blasted through Soleanna finally, and when Viper came to the place where Shadow was imprisoned…and found the crushed bloodied tank…

Viper came back into the real world, and he felt that he had zoned out for quite some time. He also found himself sunken to his knees, and that tears was streaming down his face. His long departed step-father once said to him that to cry was one part of being human, despite Viper being of a different species.

Viper for nearly two-hundred years had blamed himself for Shadow's death, for it was his own fault that Shadow had to be sealed away again…and would be killed while still imprisoned. Shadow was right that it would happen, but Viper was blind…and for that, Shadow suffered…and the shell of a homunculus that stood there, grieving for nearly two-hundred years.

As he slowly recollected himself, he noticed that the Chaos Emerald had dropped from his hand.  
He looked for it and also realized that Silver and Blaze had disappeared from behind him. They probably took the Emerald after he had dropped it. Looking around, he caught no glimpse of the hedgehog and cat, but if he wasn't just hearing things he could hear them outside.

Silver and Blaze were in fact right outside. Blaze had sensed Viper's emotional state from behind, and once Viper dropped the Chaos Emerald, she bade Silver to go outside, and Blaze would follow quickly. So they did, leaving Viper to his privacy. While outside, Silver kept changing hands with the Yellow Chaos Emerald, wondering how in the world he could summon the other six Chaos Emeralds with it.

"Chaos Control was simple enough, but how in the world am I supposed to summon the others with it?" Silver would often say.

Blaze didn't really have an answer. She had no knowledge on how to use a Chaos Emerald any more then Silver did, if any. Silver somehow had bungled his way into learning Chaos Control, but besides that, he knew nothing else.

Blaze decided to analyze the situation logically. "Well, how can you use Chaos Control?"

Silver looked at Blaze, then back at the Chaos Emerald. "Well…uh…" Silver started to explain, but somehow he couldn't. He just…felt it. Shadow had described Chaos Control as a manipulation of time and space, but how can one feel that? He could feel the power of the Chaos Emerald in his fingertips, creeping up his arm like the natural blood flow in his veins, but it felt all the same. "I don't know…"

"It's rather simple," said a voice. Silver and Blaze turned to see that Viper had re-emerged from the building. Both could see a distinct lightening on his face where tears had washed away some of the dirt, but neither mentioned it. "You feel the power of the Chaos Emerald, correct?"

"Yeah," Silver said hesitantly.

Viper closed his eyes, and pursed his lips. "You'd better be sure, Silver, or else this will take all day, if not all night."

Silver firmed up slightly. "Yeah, I do."

"The Chaos Emeralds read the minds and hearts of their wielders, good or evil. If you want to stop time briefly or teleport, you tell the Chaos Emerald to do so. However, summoning is a little more difficult. It's like a reverse Chaos Control, where instead you go to the location, you make the object you locate come to you."

"It sounds simple enough though," Silver said.

"In concept, yes," Viper said, but then his tone darkened, "but there's a catch. The only way you can summon is to see where it sits."

Silver blinked. "But that means I need to know where the Chaos Emeralds are! Man, this was a waste of time."

"It would be easier, but there is another way," Viper said. "But I have to warn you…it can be dangerous."

"How dangerous?" Blaze cut in.

"Very, for it will open Silver's mind to the Chaos Emerald…unrestrained." Viper looked at Silver. "It's called Chaos Vision. You look deep into the Chaos Emerald's and open yourself to its power. You must concentrate throughout the entire ordeal; otherwise the Chaos Emerald will cook your mind. When you're in the Chaos Emerald, command it firmly to show you the target. Once you got it, disengage immediately before the Chaos Emerald has a chance to rebound."

Silver gulped.

"I know, it's very dangerous, maybe even lethal…" Viper heaved a sigh, and continued, "but it is the quickest way. You do have one safeguard though..."

Silver looked at Viper. "What?"

"We can break your eye-contact with the Chaos Emerald if we see something going wrong. It's not fool-proof, but it's the best thing available."

Silver looked at Blaze, who nodded in support. Silver nodded back to Viper. "Ok, I'll give it a shot. I know what the Chaos Emeralds look like, but what are the other colors?"

"Blue, light blue, green, white, red and purple," Viper recited. He apparently had seen the Emeralds a lot in his lifetime.

Silver nodded, and then looked deeply into the Emerald. Deeper and deeper he looked, until the glow practically swallowed up his vision. He felt nothing so far, and his eyes were starting to feel dry. It was then he realized he hadn't blinked in a while. Blinking, he kept going. Something in the back of his mind pricked him into feeling ridiculous, since dumbly looking into an Emerald would look rather stupid to any onlooker. His thoughts moved on to Iblis, and what Silver would have to do when he finally defeated Iblis for good, and if they couldn't kill him like before, and it would be just like before…there was another way…

Suddenly, something in his brain clicked, and the Chaos Emerald looked like it was a blazing inferno inside, laced with orange and yellowish flames. This must be Chaos Vision! Silver quickly commanded firmly, "Show me the…" Silver ran through the remaining colors, and picked one randomly. "…the Red Chaos Emerald!" Instantly, an image emerged from the wild flames, like a picture with flames for a frame. Silver saw what used to be a coastline, but the water was now dirty and putrid, the coast lined with skeletons and corpses of dead fish. Near the coast was a mass of wreckage. The vision quickly flew inside the wreckage like a crazy roller-coaster, and it nearly upset Silver's equilibrium. It suddenly halted to show two Chaos Emeralds. Silver immediate forgot his motion-discomfort, and felt that he hit the jackpot. Two Chaos Emeralds: one red and one blue! Silver was so elated that he forgot one very important thing…until it was too late. Suddenly, the red one flashed, and instead of the Chaos Emeralds, he was starting straight into Iblis' burning maw. Silver couldn't help but scream, and it saved him. Iblis was about to swallow him.

Suddenly, he fell over backwards onto the hard concrete remains of the streets of Soleanna. Panting, he opened his eyes and looked to see that Viper had taken the Chaos Emerald out of his hands. The breaking of the eye-contact was alone to send Silver reeling. Blaze was already looking at Silver with a poorly-masked concerned expression. "Are you all right?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah…" Silver breathed. "I think so."

"Rookie mistake," Viper said. "You have to be quick to see the location, and then quickly break your eye-contact. For the sake of curiosity…what did you see?" Viper leaned against the ruined walls of the warehouse.

"Iblis," Silver said, but then added. "Up close…real up close…" Silver couldn't bring himself to say "in his mouth."

Viper stroked his chin in thought. "Chaos Vision often doubles as glimpses of one mere thread out of the millions of potential futures, and usually, they are never pleasant. Sometimes Chaos Vision shows the past, or what's in our thoughts and hearts deeply. That's why it's so dangerous: because Chaos Vision can show you the things that can hurt you more than Iblis could ever hope to deal on you."

Silver couldn't help but agree. Chaos Vision rattled him to the core…and he still had to keep doing it several more times. "Well…on the bright side, I was able to see the Chaos Emeralds. In fact, two of them are together, so I was able to see both of them."

Viper smiled. "Hmph, well that simplifies things some."

Moments later, after Silver had time to breathe, he took up the Chaos Emerald again and now was going to try Chaos Summon. Viper said it worked similar to Chaos Control, but reversed. Focusing on and object or person, instead of the location, would bring the object or person to him. Focusing on the location would cause the teleport of the use, called Chaos Control (Viper added later, sometimes called Chaos Relocate.). In truth, Chaos Summon was Chaos Control, but to make things easier, Chaos Summon was the term used to differentiate between the two.

Silver concentrated with the Chaos Emerald in hand, and in his mind's eye, he focused on the Red Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Summon!" There was a red flash of light to Silver's right. When it faded, the Red Chaos Emerald was floating in the air. Silver sighed with relief. _Now that wasn't too hard…_

The Red Chaos Emerald slowly descended downwards. Blaze caught it as it descended, and Viper looked at Blaze, briefly amazed, but quickly relaxed. Viper knew that the Red Chaos Emerald would severely burn anyone it touches typically as fire was its elemental force, but if the user's special power was fire-based then the Emerald's heat wouldn't do anything. In fact, the Red Chaos Emerald was probably at home with Blaze. Viper was distracted again when Silver successfully summoned the Blue Chaos Emerald. Blaze made to catch it too, but upon touching it, she dropped it promptly as if it was a live snake. "It's wet!" she cried out. Viper had to smile; the Blue Chaos Emerald's elemental force was water; he guess that Blaze and water didn't agree with each other. Viper picked it up instead, keeping his thoughts to himself.

"That leaves four more, Silver," Viper said. "Once we get those, we strike for the north towards Kingdom Valley. There, the gate to Iblis' lair sits…the Gate of Pandora."

- - - - -

Sonic shot out of a portal and into the bright sunlight of a warm summer afternoon. Regaining his balance, he looked around to see where he was. Quickly, he surmised that he had arrived in the New Town Clock Square. Almost on cue, the large ancient clock began to toll. Sonic looked up at it, and could see it was telling the noon hour had just begun. The time was correct, but what about the day? Sonic looked for a newspaper stand, trying to suppress the building sense of déjà vu that was welling up inside him. Yep, it was the right day.

"Well, that's a relief," Sonic said aloud to himself. He got his second chance. "Now, I need to juice for the labs, pronto!"

Quickly, Sonic replayed the conversations that occurred earlier that afternoon—or later that day as Sonic thought with an inward smile—the same conversation regarding the labs that was the hot topic among the consumption of many a cold milkshake. The labs, now abandoned, were located deep under the island of Castle Town, just across the bridge. Thanks to the intel of the Chaotix, there was a door inside the castle itself that led straight down into it, in the vaults of the castle.

Sonic rubbed his chin, wishing that he hadn't left the holo-chip with Tails when he took off to on that failed attempt to rescue Elise, but he couldn't help it now. Breaking in was the only option, which wasn't a big deal to him; for four years of his life, he had broken into various buildings of old Robotropolis before it had been destroyed by the Overlander military over six years before. Not to mention, Sonic had broken into different bases of Dr. Robotnik. Breaking into a castle shouldn't be a big deal.

Sonic juiced towards the castle, keeping in mind that somewhere in this city were Tails, Amy and Knuckles, and he sincerely hoped he wouldn't run into them. After all, earlier that day he ran off on them to go to the same place. Who knows? They might have followed him there. There was no telling. Just the same, he would keep an eye out.

Nothing happened during the run to the castle, thankfully, and as he drew near, he was already hatching ideas on how to get into the castle. One crazy idea he got was to simply ask about the secret labs. He was sure that there was a "need to know" basis on the location or even knowledge of the lab's existence, but if he said that Dr. Kintobor might be hiding down there, maybe they'll let them in…if anyone at the castle knew where the door was. _It's worth a shot_, Sonic figured, and if they don't let me in, _I can always go the hard way_.

Sonic came to the front gate and knocked. If Sonic was correct, he had shown up roughly four hours after he showed up here last time. The gatekeeper would more than likely notice and obviously inquire on this. Sonic only had a moment to make up a lie.

The gatekeeper leaned out, a young man, probably in his mid-twenties garbed in the tradition dark green uniform of the guards. "Sonic? What are you doing here…and without our Princess?"

"Kintobor took him to another location," Sonic said quickly. "I need to talk to the steward about this location. I don't know much about it, and need to know a few things about it. It won't take long."

The gatekeeper nodded. If Sonic was just like any other citizen of Soleanna, the gatekeeper wouldn't let him or her in unless specifically commanded to do so by his superiors, but these were exceptional circumstances, plus Sonic had rescued the Princess twice by this point. The gatekeeper let Sonic in quickly, and Sonic immediately was led inside of the castle and to the steward of the castle, Edgar Prius.

"Greetings, hero," the aged man said. "What has become of the Princess?"

_One lie after another_, Sonic thought to himself, _but if it will save Elise…_ Then he said aloud, "Dr. Kintobor still has her, but she is safe. Apparently, Dr. Kintobor has no intentions of harming her."

"While that is somewhat relieving, it still leaves Elise in the wrong hands. What do you plan to do, hero?"

Sonic was about to return with "Please, just call me Sonic," but now was not the time for personal feelings. "Dr. Kintobor won't take Elise back to White Acropolis," Sonic said," for he knows that I'll just go back up there and save her again. He has taken her somewhere else."

"Is that so?" said Prius. "This is alarming. Do you know the location?"

"Kind of," Sonic continued. "But it requires a bit of a story."

"Speak on, hero."

"Well, with the help of some friends of mine, we found out that Dr. Kintobor was a former scientist for the realm."

"Indeed," said Prius. "It was surprising that Dr. Kintobor had changed so drastically. He was never quite the same since the shutdown of Project Solaris, but I don't think that's why you are here."

"Not really," Sonic said, and then Sonic thought this was a good time to fish the location of the vault from him. "But I think Dr. Kintobor might have hidden himself and Elise in the place where Project Solaris went on."

At this, the elderly man's eyes flashed slightly, as if recalling an unpleasant memory. "Why do you say that?"

"If I was an evil scientist wanting to hide somewhere no one would think to look, I would hide right under their very noses. Some place so obvious that no one would think to look there because it's just too stupid to think that I'd be right there."

Prius contemplated Sonic's logic in silence. In his mind, Sonic had crossed his fingers, hoping his bluff would pay off. After ten agonizing seconds, it did. "You make a fair case," said Prius. "I am not very knowledgeable on enemy tactics since we have enjoyed peace in Soleanna for centuries. In fact, there has been so much peace that some have noised that a military was not necessary."

Sonic was immediately reminded of a report of the Mobitropolis coup from his Uncle Chuck, while Sonic was residing on South Island at the time. Robotnik (known then as simply Julian) had convinced King Acorn to dissolve the military after the Great War. With the military gone, Julian had successfully usurped the throne and took it for himself, and with Uncle Chuck's roboticizer plans, he proceeded to enslave the entire population of the newly formed Robotropolis. Sonic bit his tongue because it would take too much time to tell Prius of that.

"Anyway, I suppose I should have to tell you, since the Princess is in danger. Yes, I'm not convinced that Kintobor will keep the Princess safe when he gets what he wants. I fear for the Princess' safety. Which is why I will more then tell you the location of the laboratories…I will show you."

Without another word, Steward Prius led Sonic through the castle and down several flights of stairs. Soon, they came to the vault, which turned out to be a large room filled with extensive artifacts and treasure. It reminded Sonic of a museum, and he immediately imagined Rouge having a field day in here. Sonic had to smile at the thought of the white fruit-bat. Sonic knew that Rouge didn't have attractions to him, and he was glad for that. The only thing Sonic really liked about Rouge was that her flirty game was hilarious, since it drew some of the most hilarious emotions out of people.

"Here it is," said Prius suddenly. Sonic looked around the aged man; there in front of them was a large tapestry on the far wall of the vault. Sonic studied the tapestry, and the first thing be saw was a great being in the center, looking like a silver eagle but with great arms and great wings.

"What is that?" Sonic asked.

"Ah, yes," Prius said, smiling. Sonic could tell that he was proud of this tapestry. "This is Solaris, the Flame of Hope. We are very proud that he rules over us with his gentle graces."

Sonic looked up back at the tapestry. He wasn't sure he bought this god-deal, but heck, he's seen some pretty freaky stuff in the nineteen years he had been alive, so this really wasn't new. He looked at the rest of the tapestry, depicting many events; he determined it was a history of Soleanna, constantly being touched up with new histories. Sonic looked at one end and thought he saw a small child that looked like Elise. A single flame rested upon her front, like her soul was on fire. Sonic wasn't much for history, but this tapestry was definitely interesting.

Sonic quickly brought back his mind to the matter at hand. "So, where's the entrance?"

"Ah, yes, I'm sorry," Prius apologized. "Here, come help an old man." Prius stooped down and grabbed onto the bottom part of the tapestry, and Sonic followed suit. As they pulled the tapestry up, they stepped back from the tapestry, so that the heavy tapestry didn't fold up on itself. Sonic could tell that this tapestry was worth more than anything else in this room.

Soon, Sonic couldn't lift it higher anymore being only around three-foot-six, so Prius continued alone. "Look underneath, hero…" Sonic peeked under the tapestry, and nearly flipped. The tapestry was hiding a secret entrance, leading into a dark tunnel.

"That passageway will lead you down into the secret laboratory. I cannot follow you as I have responsibilities for the throne. Good luck, hero; may Solaris smile upon you."

"Likewise," Sonic called back while entering the passageway. As Sonic continued down it, the lights faded to near pitch-black darkness. Prius must have let the tapestry down which banished the light from the passageway. Sonic had to continue by feeling the walls and keep one hand forward, in case there was a turn or a door. Sonic then immediately wished for a flashlight.

Suddenly, Sonic slapped himself on the forehead. "Duh, hedgehog! You have one carried in your stupid glove! Why don't you use your stupid head for once?" He said aloud to himself, and then reached into the back of his glove. His gloves were tight enough so that anything tucked in beyond the cuff would stay there.

Here was a small Power Ring, a miniature version of the Power Rings that were created from a substance of a metallic rock only known as _viresite_. It was believed that viresite ran on a weaker but similar energy as Chaos Emeralds, but because viresite was so rare, no real study had been done on it. Sonic's Uncle Chuck had successfully devised a way to create generators that would run on viresite, and Knothole was the only one that had it. It would only work if submerged in water (purity of water did not affect operation) and a waste product of the viresite was halo-shaped energy bursts, which rose to the surface of the water where it sat. Once the energy broke the surface, it solidified into matter, becoming a Power Ring.

Sonic didn't really understand all this, but he was thankful he didn't have to. Pulling the Power Ring out let out a bright yellow glow that illuminated everything in the passageway. Now Sonic could go down the halls without having to go slow from darkness.

Soon he came to a door. It was rather unremarkable, but Sonic feared it was locked. Tapping on the door revealed that it was metallic and thick. Doors weren't usually a problem for Sonic to bust into, but the passageway was only around fifty feet long. Sonic couldn't hope to build enough speed in that distance, so busting in wasn't an option. Unwittingly, he tried the lock.

Feeling rather embarrassed as the door swung open, he continued down the halls. Starkly contrasted with the stony passageway, these halls were state-of-the-art, if they weren't covered in dust and who knows what else. Small tapestries lined the walls, and Sonic could tell he was walking on fine carpet. It felt somewhat homey.

A mild thought came to him: Espio had explored this laboratory sometime before 3 PM this afternoon. If Sonic ran into him, it could create a paradox, ruining Sonic's chances. Outside, it was easy to hide, but in these narrow hallways, hiding spots were scarce. Sonic sincerely hoped Espio wasn't here.

The minutes ticked by as Sonic continued down the hall. This laboratory was huge! With no map to find out where he was, he could wander in here a long time. As minutes turned to hours, Sonic started growing antsy. His watch read 1:15 PM. His past-self would be rescuing Elise sometime around 2 PM if he was correct. Kintobor probably high-tailed it back here around 3, so Sonic didn't have two hours to find the EG-Carrier.

Sonic was now exploring the third level of the labs, and Sonic could feel in his ears pressure buildup. He must be deep underground now, and he wondered how far. Sonic's sense of claustrophobia in caves and depths poked his soul a bit, but Sonic was able to shake it off. Eggman's bases went deeper than this, and sometimes you couldn't even tell you were underground. He could deal with this.

As Sonic descended, there were times where the Power Ring's light wasn't needed, for the halls lit with a strange bluish light. He rounded a bend in the hallway and found out why. He looked out one of the few windows and found that instead of a cavern, it was an ocean he looked out of. Sonic stood mesmerized: in front of him was more water then he cared for, but in a different view. It looked like another world here: sea creatures swimming by, the plants dancing in the currents and disturbances of the flow, the bluish light…if it wasn't for the wavy water surface above, Sonic could have scarcely believed it was an open ocean.

Sonic shook himself again. "Concentrate hedgehog, a life is at stake here. Can't go gawking at the slightest distraction like a love-struck puppy right now, can you?" Determinedly, he continued down the hallways.

Fourth level. Fifth level. Nothing was here. If Kintobor was here, he didn't make it obviously. While he was like Robotnik, many ways he was very different. Kintobor seemed to not make things obvious, while Robotnik's ego rivaled Sonic, scorning secrecy if he was on top. It was nearing 2 PM. Time was running out.

Sixth level. Sonic couldn't help but blink. This floor was well lit, causing Sonic's vision to smart from the sudden transition from darkness to light. Also, it was populated. The drones that Sonic was all too familiar which were patrolling up and down the hallway. There were no hiding spots to be seen, but Sonic didn't care. Sonic grinned; now to start some excitement.

Deliberately, he stepped in front of a robot. "Hello! Is this 256 Grouchy Street? I have your liver and ice cream pizza here—" Sonic dodged gunfire. "Awe, come on now! I haven't even asked for the tip yet!" Sonic dodged more gunfire. "Geez, can a guy can't make an honest buck anymore? Oh, well." Sonic spindashed into the robot, sending him down the hall and crashing into others.

By now, alarms started going off, warning of the intruder. "Warning! Warning! Priority hedgehog located on level 6. Detain intruder! Detain intruder!"

Sonic laughed. "Just like old times!"

Scores of robots poured into the hallways, but that didn't stop Sonic. "Oh, baby. It's freaking bowling now!" Revving into a spindash, he plowed through the ranks like bowling pins, severely damaging many drones.

Sonic was very aware how narrow the halls were. This was different then fighting outside, where there was room to dodge. The hallways in here were only wide enough for three, so Sonic's dodging was constricted. Quickly, Sonic resorted to less taunts and more running through enemies. It was for the best, Sonic figured; since a life was on the line and he shouldn't waste time clowning around. Here, Sonic had to smirk; he can see why Sally was always after him during the Robotropolis years.

Each squadron he met with, he plowed through. Apparently, Kintobor didn't think this lab would be infiltrated, so the guard robots were weak and flimsy. Sonic allowed himself to smile; this was a piece of cake compared to Robotropolis.

Sonic kept juicing through the next levels quickly, hoping that the EG-Carrier was here if his hunch was correct. He was half-way through the eighth level when an announcement overrode the warnings of the intruder: "EG-Carrier launch in five minutes. Begin clearing in docking bay." Wordlessly, Sonic sped up.

He had no idea where the hangar bay was, and the ticking countdown added to his frenzy. He loathed countdowns, and he felt like he kept running into one. Sonic pounded the floor with his feet as he ran, desperate to find a door that "looked" like it would lead to a hangar.

Purely by dumb luck, he burst through one rather inconspicuous door and he found himself in a large room! The ceiling was closer to him then the floor below, and he found out that he was on a catwalk, hanging over a hundred feet from the ground! Below and to the front of the room was the EG-Carrier. Sonic felt a breeze kick up as the hangar bay hates opened up. Sonic peered through them and found that it revealed a tunnel of water. Was that the ocean or something else?

Sonic shook himself. "No time to enjoy the view, hedgehog," he said to himself, "Elise needs your help, and you're gawking!"

Sonic felt the catwalk shake underneath him; instinctively he peered down. Sure enough, the EG-Carrier was slowly moving forward, the thrusters blazing out powerfully, pushing the thousand-ton aircraft to fight the immense inertia. Sonic immediately starting running down the catwalk as if there was no tomorrow.

He could see that one of the rear stabilizer fins of the EG-Carrier came very close underneath the catwalk, which started to sway from the disturbance. If he kept up on this catwalk, he could leap on the fin. It looked wide enough for him to land enough…barely; his aim had to be perfect, for if he missed…he would drop right into the jet thrusters. There was no need to imagine the result of that.

Sonic however didn't rethink that plan; there was no time. As the Carrier accelerated, so did Sonic. He had to stay ahead of his target. Up ahead, the catwalk ended abruptly, so it was now or nothing! Sonic leaped over the side, fell twenty feet and landed right on the fin. His aim was dead-on. He looked back and saw that there was only ten feet of the fin left. Sonic grinned in spite of himself, but then realized that if they got outside where the headwinds would slam into him, he might as well have missed. Time to move!

Sonic darted down the fin just as the EG-Carrier hit the water tunnel. There wasn't much time now, but Sonic wasn't the fastest thing alive for nothing! He reached the main body, and frantically searched for shelter. This certainly WAS like being on the Egg Carrier six years ago!

Sonic tripped over a piece of armor, and banged his knee in the fall. Still smarting, he glared at the offending snare and saw that it was a piece of armor that was coming loose. A wild idea came to him. Immediately, Sonic started prying off the armor with all of his strength. Sonic wished Knuckles were here; because Sonic believed that "knucklehead" would have pried this off as if it was a piece of aluminum foil.

Still, Sonic managed. He managed to pry it a half-foot when the EG-Carrier burst out into the sky. The headwinds were particularly strong today, especially since there was nothing to block the winds. Therefore, Sonic was battling both fifty knot winds as well as a stupid piece of armor.

The winds seem to have favored Sonic today, for Sonic was trying to remove the armor-piece in the direction the winds were blowing. Sonic had moved it another few inches, when suddenly heard something big snap suddenly, making him blanch. Sonic watched as the winds caught the armor piece and blasted it off. It in turn flapped around like a sick butterfly, and like a piece of shrapnel it smashed into the starboard engine. It sat there for a few seconds, and then it yanked itself out and disappeared behind the thrusters.

Sonic blinked at this weird turn of events. "Well, that was weird." Then he shrugged, "Oh well, maybe Kinty will not notice." Sonic looked back at where the armor flew off of. Part of the hull came off with it and now an opening was ready for Sonic to crawl in. Needless to say, Sonic took the plunge. Sonic was now aboard the EG-Carrier, and Sonic felt like celebrating, but Elise wasn't saved yet…but her chances were certainly improved. But Elise wasn't onboard yet, so Sonic settled in to wait.

- - - - -

Three figures stood in front of a black stone gate, carved with intricate runes, and one dominating circle circumscribing a pentagram, mixed with other strange symbols and runes. Deep within what used to be Kingdom Valley, where the old castle once stood, the gate stood. From the look of the gate, it appeared to be impassable, as there was no crack in the gate for it to open. On either side of the gate were short arms, as if the gate was truthfully an exaggerated stone throne instead of a gate.

Silver, Blaze and Viper have come to this dark corner of the world after successfully collecting all seven Chaos Emeralds with Chaos Summon. Now they have come to enact the final stage of their goal: destroy Iblis once and for all. However, the gate still needed to be opened, and none had any knowledge how.

The whole thing gave Silver chills. "This is the Gate?"

Viper nodded. "Yes. This is the gate to Iblis' lair. I've heard many names for the realm behind it: the Shadowlands, the World that Never Was, the Dark Realm, the Valley of the Shadow of Death and many more, but they all mean the same thing in the end."

"What's the land like?"

Viper looked at Silver. "No one has been there to describe it. They say looking into it is like looking into the mouth of hell itself…although Silver managed to get a glimpse when he had a hard time summoning the Green and Sky Blue Chaos Emeralds."

Silver shivered suddenly. Some time ago, he had used Chaos Vision to see where each Chaos Emerald was so he could summon it…but when he looked for the Green and Sky Blue ones, not only did he have a hard time grasping them in his mind, but the Yellow Chaos Emerald he was using seemed to be in turmoil, as it kept fading to black. Silver felt a fear that he never felt before. He managed to summon them, but it was hard.

"And Iblis is behind that gate?" Blaze asked.

"Yes…and by no short distance either," Viper added. "We'll need to dive deeply into it to find Iblis…but no one knows what ELSE lies in there."

Silver looked at Viper. "Nothing could be worse than Iblis…right?"

Viper gave a look at Silver, but said nothing. Silver suddenly didn't feel so resolute in his proclamation.

"Whatever is in there doesn't matter," Blaze argued. "If we can't get in there, Iblis has won."

Viper nodded. "Indeed, but we still need to get this open."

All came closer to the gate, which towered over them. Silver sometimes felt that it was bending over them, ready to fall and crush them. He kept catching himself holding a hand up, ready to catch the gate if it did fall.

Blaze cried out to the others, "I found something!"

Viper and Silver quickly came to Blaze. "What is it?" Silver asked.

"This strange stone." Blaze motioned to the flat of the arm where she was. "It's smooth as glass, except that there's a white-runestone carving on it that matches the one on the gate."

Silver looked at it puzzlingly. It truly was smooth, and Silver was afraid to touch it as if it would break underneath his touch.

Viper took a quick glance at the other arm. "No such stone rests here."

Blaze stroked the stone with one finger, admiring its beauty. "It certainly is interesting."

Silver looked at Blaze. He was witnessing one of the few times Blaze's more feminine nature trinkled to the surface. Beauty was rare in this world, and Blaze cherished each time she found it.

Viper by now had rejoined the group, and touched the stone with his left arm. There was the tell-tale sound of scraping as he rubbed the stone with his robot arm. "Certainly is unusual. I don't think this stone is here just for its beauty. Like every rune on this gate, it has a purpose."

Viper experimentally pressed down on the stone. "It's not a button."

Silver looked at it. "I wonder what it's supposed to do…" Ineptly, he reached out and touched the stone with his whole hand.

The stone shone white, causing all to leap back. Retreating off of the steps, they watched as the same white light highlighted the circle and runes. All watched in awe as the gate slowly began to glow. At that moment, there was a massive crack that shook the land. All physically winced from the sound, but kept watching. A crack was forming in the gate itself, starting at the top and snaking its way towards the ground like blood running from a wound. It took an entire minute for it to reach the ground; when it did, the gate began to slide open slowly. Seeping through the cracks was the blackest darkness any of the party had ever seen. Not even a moonless night was this black. Like a heavy mist, it draped downwards to the ground and began spreading, barely an inch off the ground.

"What is that?" Silver looked at the mist, as if it was a disease.

"I don't know…" Viper replied, feeling something of the same as Silver.

The black smoke continued to pour out, melting along the ground. There seemed to be no end to it. Blaze realized this, and figured that if they're going to have to fight Iblis, they will have to wade through a lot of this. Feeling the bravest, she stepped into the mist.

The gas felt very thick, oily, and cold as ice. Despite that it left no residue, it felt like it clung to her like molasses. Suppressing a shudder, she turned to the others. "It doesn't look like it will hurt you, but it might make you…uncomfortable."

Silver kept looking at the mist as if it would grab him and pull him under, but he couldn't keep acting this way since there was a job to do. Eventually, he stepped into the mist like a small child first learning how to swim. "Geez, it feels so…cold."

Viper suddenly felt very ridiculous. Although he was a mere shell of the bounty hunter he was before, he had more strength then this. What could this mist do? After all, Blaze and Silver seem to be fine. Determinedly, he stepped into the mist.

"Seems harmless enough," Blaze said, looking down at it as if it was a creature.

"I don't like it," Silver said, suppressing a shudder of his own. Experimentally, he waved his hand over it, glowing bluish. "I can't even stir it with my psychokinesis. It's like it's not even there!"

"It certainly is a strange gas, and stranger still, the odor is peculiar," Viper said, stooping down to closer inspect the mist.

"Odor?" Blaze said, a hint of confusion in her voice. "I don't smell anything." She turned to the bounty hunter.

Viper looked at Blaze, a quizzical look on his face. "How can you not? It has a very distinctive smell. I haven't smelled anything thing like this in ages. All it reminds me of is rotting flesh, but not that strong…"

"Viper…" Silver said hesitantly as he looked Viper as if he never saw him before. "…I don't smell anything."

Viper's eyes snapped to Silver, just as he snapped to a standing position. "What the hell are you on? How can you not smell this shit!?" He looked wildly at him, feeling his blood boiling. Neither Silver nor Blaze graced Viper a reply. Instead, they were staring transfixed at Viper, almost in shock and growing horror. Viper grew more annoyed by the second. "What!?" he snapped.

Silver swallowed. "Viper…you're bleeding…"

Viper made a small annoyed twitch in his neck. "Come again?"

Blaze pointed at Viper's face. "Viper, your nose! It's gushing!"

Viper instinctively rubbed his nose with his right hand and looked at it. Sure enough, blood was there…a lot of it, and he could tell it was flowing. There was also this blackish-colored matter mixed in. Viper coughed, the blood kept coming. "What the f—" but that was as far as he got, for he blanked out, collapsing to the ground.

Silver and Blaze leaped back in horror. Viper lay on the ground, squirming like he was in his death throws. Blood now began seeping out his ears, tear ducts and mouth, and his thrashing grew more violent, as if he was in abominable pain and it was growing worse.

"What do we do!?" Silver asked, almost shouting in the shock of it all. He kept looking back and forth from Viper to Blaze and back.

"What can we do?" Blaze replied. In contrast to Silver, she held her ground, but like Silver, she had no idea what to do.

Viper's thrashings grew more violent, as if something was attempting to take control of his body and he was fighting it. His left arm was particularly thrashing about, banging on the ground, getting dents against the rocks. Over and over again it pounded, soon pieces were flying off. Silver couldn't stand it, but he had no clue what to do to help Viper.

Suddenly, the robotic arm exploded like dynamite, sending the parts flying like shrapnel. Blaze instinctively ducked, but thankfully Silver had just enough nerve to catch the debris and fling it aside. Silver reluctantly looked back at Viper, expecting lots of blood pouring out the missing arm…but what he saw shocked him, although it was no less disgusting.

The stump that was Viper's left arm started growing, or more specifically, something was growing out of it. Silver felt his stomach churn. The growth was bloodied from Viper's own blood, as if it was being forced through the skin. It came out purplish, but as it grew parts darkened to black, particularly on the outer side. It continued to grow and grow. New growths appeared on the ends, and began to look like clawed fingers. Viper had grown a new arm, one that didn't seem to belong to him. All this takes a while to say, but it took mere seconds, every one of them mortifying.

Blaze continued to watch, fascinated but horrified at this gruesome show. Viper returned to convulsions briefly, but somehow he worked his way to a standing position. He was caked in his own blood, but now a dark purplish aura gassed off of him. Suddenly, Viper stood erect and very still. Blaze had some time to study him. Next to the blood, his body seemed intact. There was no blood coming out of where the new arm has grown from. It was like he healed miraculously. On his chest, there was a spark of the same purplish energy on his chest, right where the heart is. Small tendrils of light snaked from it, reaching towards the extremes. For several agonizing seconds, Viper just stood there. Blaze ventured, "Viper?"

Viper snapped a look at Blaze, who could see that the hunter's eyes were glowing fiercely. Also, his limbs were now lined with dark metal-plated gauntlets, edges sharpened for deadly melee combat. Sparks of electricity would shoot from one part of his body to another. Blaze felt that Viper was about to spring for the attack, and braced herself. However, the unpredictable continued to reign in this venture. Viper suddenly hunched over, his arms drawn in front of him as if he was shielding himself. The light on his chest continued to brighten, until it was no longer purplish. Suddenly, he flung his arms outwards and leaned back with a scream. At the same time, an indigo-colored silhouette of what looked like an alien appeared briefly behind him. It has a head that was wider then its shoulders, dominated by a large mouth. From its snake-like body came two long bony arms, the hands and fingers perfectly matching them. When Viper moved, it moved, when Viper spoke, it spoke too in a wispy, ghost-like voice, but chilling to hear. In two voices, Viper spoke "I am reborn, the mighty power from the core. I come from nothing. I AM nothing, I am eternal…nothing is ETERNAL!!"

Silver, who had just returned from throwing up in response to seeing the grotesque transformation, saw the ghost behind Viper, and cried out. Blaze noticed Silver for the first time. "Silver! What's wrong!?"

Silver didn't answer. He was staring transfixed at the ghost, while all the color drained from his face. No…it couldn't be…it was that demon from his dream!

Viper screamed again, and with him, the ghost roared, a high piercing roar like a screech. Silver and Blaze covered their ears. Silver screamed as well. That thing was here! The demon that scared him worse than Iblis! It was inside Viper! It WAS Viper!

The roar stopped, and the ghost dissipated. Viper looked like as if someone had just released him, and he promptly collapsed to the ground in a moan. Silver continued to hang back, but Blaze ventured forward, unperturbed by what she had seen.

Silver called out to her, "Blaze—".

But Blaze didn't stop. She inspected Viper over, managing to turn him over onto his back. She was shocked to find that all of the blood had evaporated away. As far as she could tell, there wasn't anything different about him, save his arm. Blaze dared to look at the arm, and was shocked to see that it looked just like the arm the past-Viper she encountered had, except instead of burning yellow-orange, it was a deep vivid purple, richer then her own lilac fur.

Blaze noticed that Silver had not joined her. _That's odd_, she thought. _Silver's the curious one, looking over things before I do. Why the switch?_ Looking back at Silver, she noticed that he was certainly keeping his distance. "What's the matter, Silver?" Blaze sounded almost angry.

"Didn't you see that…thing?" Silver said. "That…ghost?"

Blaze blinked. Silver was afraid of ghosts? They had been fighting a demon for as long as they could remember, and they weren't afraid of it. Why be afraid of ghosts? No, there was more to this. "You're not telling me something, Silver…"

Silver was about to open his mouth, when Viper stirred. Silver stepped a few more steps back. Blaze looked at him with disgust and attended to Viper, who looked like he was suffering from a hangover. "Wha—what happened?"

Blaze helped him to a sitting position, and Viper held his head in both hands, as if it was going to help his headache. Illnesses and disorders were rare in homunculi, so something as simple as a headache was the worse for them. "Don't you remember anything?"

Viper looked at Blaze with weak eyes. Blaze noticed that they were no longer glowing, although the trademark burn of the yellow eyes was still present. "I…remember bleeding…a lot." Viper looked at his hand, and looked at it as if he was expecting something to be there, but wasn't. "Or…I thought I was. Wasn't I?"

Blaze couldn't help but feel amused. The Viper she was presently conversing with was a completely different person than usual. Viper usually never experienced things like confusion and inquiry. The normal Viper found asking so many questions a sign of ignorance, something he would rather die than become. Here, Viper was confused and lost. Biting back a smile, she responded with, "No, you were. And a lot as well…but…" Blaze sobered some. "…other things happened."

Unconsciously, Viper ran his left hand over his face. "Other things? What are you—?" Viper cut himself off. Rubbing his face with his left hand startled him. For nearly two centuries, he had bore a metallic arm. Now, he was bearing this. "Oh my god…" Viper hissed. "It's been so long…" Viper looked around, and noticed Silver hanging back. "What's with you?"

Silver didn't answer. Therefore, Blaze stepped in. "When you grew that arm, something like a ghost appeared behind you and it frightened Silver." She cast a look at Silver. "But I haven't found out why he's scared."

Viper looked at Silver, and wasn't sure how to feel about him. Looking back at Blaze, he asked, "What did it look like?"

Blaze blinked; she wasn't expecting that question. Obediently, she described the silhouette the best she could. Her surprised grew as Viper didn't look surprised. When she finished, she added, "You don't look surprised, so you much know something."

Viper chanced another look at Silver, and then looked back at Blaze. "I should know, but it's a long story." He raised his voice as if he was trying to make himself heard to someone else. "But if someone else is going to learn anything or listen in, he can't hang back all the way out there, quivering like a lab rat on a caffeine trip, do I make myself clear!?"

Silver knew that Viper was talking about him. What had happened still shook him, but Blaze was growing disgusted of him for his supposed cowardice. Reluctantly, he joined the group. Sarcastically, Viper continued. "Now that everyone's here, I guess we can get this started:

"Doubtless, you've been told that there are seven Chaos Emeralds, and that's what I had told you as well. In truth, there is another: an eighth Chaos Emerald, the Black Chaos Emerald. Despite it being called a Chaos Emerald, it doesn't act like any of the others. A lot of the time, it possesses the user of it. Many people were stupid enough to try to use it, and all perished after the Emerald consumed their minds. One day, four of us, including the black hedgehog known as Shadow and myself as well, had stumbled deep into the inner sanctum of a network of caves where the Black Chaos Emerald was resting. We didn't know what it was at the time, and Shadow and I came closer to it. Somehow, it sensed us, and it fluxed right there and then.

"Both of us were corrupted by its power. Both of us woke up in a laboratory of Dr. Robotnik's, someone you don't know, and we really didn't know what happened. Shadow had it worse. His corruption wasn't physical, but mental. Some barrier was blocking him from accessing his memory, so he could barely remember his name.

"I may have said Shadow had it worse, but it all depends on how you look at it. My corruption was physical. Being someone of my species, I was a lot more resilient in fighting it. Any normal person corrupted the same way would have died very shortly later, but my body was built for things like this, so I continued to live on…for at least half a year. What I didn't know was that it was getting worse, and by the end of its course, I was plainly infected. It was destroying my cellular structure, but I still lived on, although in agony. My species, called homunculi, have an ability to go into what we call 'Prime Mode,' where we are stronger, faster and meaner. Some look like they lose their minds. It's brief, but deadly. The corruption soon spread into that, and when I would initiate Prime Mode, the corruption roared to life. When that happened, some…thing would take over my mind when I fought. I could see it in my mind. That's what you saw, and the only time he reveals himself is when I go into what I called Corrupted Prime Mode. The corruption nearly killed me, but after the worst of it, I survived, and the corruption quieted. I thought it was destroyed from within, but I always felt that the taint of it was still there. The fact that this arm," Viper held up his left arm, "is glowing purple is proof that the taint IS there. While the corruption can no longer kill me…it still has some hold. This mist…must have triggered it within me. The good news is that my arm is back, so I can be at my strongest…but the bad news is because of the taint, I could go into a killing frenzy."

Blaze cut in. "When you were in that mode just now, you said…'I am reborn, the mighty power from the core.' Do you know anything about that?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Viper sighed. "The best theory I could come up with is that it's another form of Mephiles, but I can't prove any of that." Viper looked at Silver, who still seemed antsy about being so close to Viper. "You obviously need to say something."

Silver gulped. "Well…I'm kind of ashamed of this, being scared…but when Blaze and I were back in the past…I had this…vision. In it…I saw this darkness, and out of it reached this multi-clawed hand. What frightened me was that the arm of that ghost looked exactly like the arm of that thing I saw in my dream. It scared me to death."

Viper leaned in on Silver. "Did it say anything?"

"It spoke," Silver said. "But I couldn't understand it. It was some kind of Dark Speech."

Viper leaned back, digesting this. He then shook his head. "Just another piece of the puzzle."

At that moment, the ground rumbled underneath them. It wasn't strong enough to sway any of the ruined buildings, but it was felt by all. It soon died away to stillness. "I think we're running out of time," said Viper. "We'd better get a move on." Viper stood up. "But I must warn you. If you see me go into Corrupted Mode again…run. I can't tell friend from foe when my mind is gone. If you see it happen, run. Don't fight, just run." Viper looked towards the gate and began walking towards it.

Blaze and Silver hung back and looked at each other. "Do you think we can trust him?" Blaze asked Silver.

"Me?" Silver asked. "It looks like you already answered that when you helped him. I know you trust him…and…I should trust him." Silver looked down. "I'm sorry for being a coward."

Blaze looked at Silver, and she felt bad for being disgusted at Silver. "I didn't know what was bugging you, so it shocked me when you hung back…angered me even. Silver…next time something is bugging you…please tell me. I'm here to help you, not to criticize you."

Silver looked up at Blaze. "Thanks, Blaze." Silver then looked at the gate, and Viper was just about to enter it. "We'd better get going then. We have a job to do."

"Yes…it's time to finish this."

In one accord, all three strode towards the gate and entered. Right when they did, the gate closed behind them, refusing so no crack could be seen. There was no turning back now…

This is it: the final battle.


	22. Chapter 22: Absolutions

buCHAPTER 22:/u Absolution/b

* * *

And I might know of our future,

But then you still control the past.

Only you know if you'll be together,

Tonight!

Cause every night I will save your life!

And every night I will be with you!

Cause every night I still lay awake,

And I dream of an absolution!

Cause every night I will make it right!

And every night I will come to you!

But every night it just stays the same,

In my dream of an absolution!

"Dream of an Absolution" – Bentley Jones / Sonic the Hedgehog OST © 2006

"Engine 2 thrusters operation at 30% and falling. WARNING: Engine failure imminent! Engine 1 thrusters operating at 80%. WARNING! Thrusters detected at critical! Shutdown imminent!" Soon the warnings started getting garbled; a power failure was imminent. And when that happens, doom was certain.

Kintobor was pounding his fist on the control panel, desperate for some sort of escape. Hissing expletives like a sailor, he ran back and forth from computer panel to panel to see what could be done. Each attempt ended in failure.

Meanwhile, Elise sat in the seat back. Her heart began to race as the situation intensified. She would die on this craft, and against all reason…she was satisfied. Her parents were dead, but that's not why she was content with dying…it was because Kintobor would not get the secret from her that she was apparently hiding…and better yet…Kintobor would die with her, and thus her people would be saved from the Flames of Solaris.

As she leaned back and committed her soul to Him, the lights went out.

Then they flickered back on, and as they did, a voice rang out in the cockpit. "Talk about a low budget flight! No food, no movies…and the only flight attendant is being hogged by the pudgy captain!"

Dr. Kintobor and Elise turned to see who this cheeky individual was, and Elise saw the familiar shape…of Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Sonic!" Elise cried out, getting up and running to Sonic.

Sonic quickly scooped up the Princess and ran out the door. "No time for thanks. Let's get off of this flying lemon!"

As Sonic ran down, both could hear Kintobor's furious outburst at watching the Princess escape. "You won't get away THAT easy, Sonic! You won't escape this ship alive, do you hear me!?"

Sonic ignored him. He darted along the passages, mentally going through the map he had been working on to get from the cockpit to the part of the EG-Carrier where he came from to get in. There wasn't much time left for this rust-bucket battleship, and Sonic knew it.

Another minute later, they arrived in a large hangar bay where all the inactive drones were kept before they were deployed through the main gate below.

"Oops, this isn't where we're supposed to go," Sonic said.

"We don't have to get out the way we came," Elise said. "Any way out would do."

"As long as it isn't straight down. We're still over a thousand feet above the surface, and without a Chaos Emerald, I can't teleport us if we fall!"

"Well then, make sure we don't fall."

"Noted." Sonic grinned.

They kept on forward, towards the middle of the hangar. Sonic noticed that the catwalk broadened out in the middle, so many people could stand there comfortably. Sonic stayed considerable distance away from the edges. There was a railing, but it was low and he could easily step over it.

He was barely arrived on the wide part of the catwalk when the ship rumbled underfoot, but something was different about the rumble. "That wasn't an explosion…" Sonic said. "Something hit the ship!"

"What could hit the ship this high up?"

"Either we're falling a lot quicker than I thought, or somebody threw a mountain at us…"

There was a huge scraping noise above, then there was a massive tearing sound, like a giant can-opener was cutting the ship apart. Suddenly, something burst in overhead and flew down in front of them.

It was over twenty-five feet from head to tail, and fifty feet from wingtip to wingtip. On its head was a glowing unicorn-like horn. The wings were laid with laser cannons, primarily on the fore-wing. The long tail was rather unremarkable, save for the large end, where Sonic guess a rocket launcher was. This mech was keeping itself up by flapping the wings, but Sonic could see thrusters in the tips of the wings. Providing speed perhaps?

Dr. Kintobor's roared through an unseen loudspeaker. "It's as I said, Sonic. You're not getting out of here ALIVE!!"

The mech blasted away the bottom hatch below and the walls, leaving open air. Sonic and Elise braced themselves against the wind. Then, the mech trashed the catwalk on either side, so all that was left was the large platform where Sonic and Elise were standing on. By the way it swung, it was being held by support cables. Sonic hoped they were strong.

"It's time that we finally terminated our relationship, Sonic the Hedgehog. With my EG-5000 Wyvern, I shall finally be rid of you!"

Sonic knew he was in a tough spot, and there was a high risk of innocent casualty as Elise was stuck here with him, but he had no choice. "Tough words, Doc, especially since I'm about to cook your goose!"

The EG-Wyvern took off around the platform, thrusters flaring for extra speed. Sonic could tell that this mech was agile, and it reminded him of the Egg Viper. Sonic turned to Elise. "Keep an eye on him if he does anything funny."

"Ok," Elise said, then as an afterthought. "Be careful."

"Will do."

The EG-Wyvern came to a stop, beating its mighty wings. "Think fast!" shouted Kintobor, just as lasers shot from the Wyvern, striking randomly on the platform. It shook, but held. The lasers must not have been strong.

The Wyvern flew around the platform a few more times, and came again to a stop. Sonic braced for another attack, but Kintobor had something slightly different in mind. Tucking in his wings, he dove right at the platform. Apparently, Kintobor was willing to destroy Elise with Sonic.

Sonic took a chance. When it dove, he spin-dashed at the horn and grabbed on. Firmly planting his feet, he yanked against the horn.

"What!? What are you doing you foul rodent!?" Dr. Kintobor outraged. Sure enough, the horn was the visual array for the unit, and with Sonic grabbing onto it, Dr. Kintobor couldn't see a thing. In an effort to shake Sonic off, the Wyvern bucked to and fro like the Cerberus did.

Sonic learned quickly that he couldn't guide it; probably because there was a manual user on the line. Hopefully, Dr. Kintobor would fly too close to the side of the EG-Carrier.

The fates must have been looking on Sonic with pleasure, for quickly the Wyvern took a dive into the siding of the Carrier that hadn't been torn off. Sonic let go of the horn, ran down the back and the tail and leaped off of it, booking 90 mph. The Wyvern crashed against the siding with a bang, just as Sonic landed on the catwalk. Quickly snapping his head back around, he watched the Wyvern right itself, the horn and canopy now exposed.

Dr. Kintobor snarled, "You'll regret that you worm!"

Sonic wasn't fazed. "I don't know, Elise. He sounds kind of pissed, doesn't he?"

Elise had a small coughing fit.

But Dr. Kintobor was serious. The tail whipped upwards like a scorpion's stinger. Sonic's first guess was right: it was a rocket launcher. The tail fired one rocket that hit the edge of the platform with a bang, rocking it.

Elise cried out from the fright of it. Sonic couldn't help himself either in crying out. "Good grief! He's trying to knock us off!" Sonic could see that where the platform was hit, a piece of the catwalk was now missing. Looking down, he saw the piece splash into the ocean.

Dr. Kintobor laughed. "Not so tough now, are you?"

"He sounds just like Eggman," Sonic muttered.

"If we jump, Sonic, we'd hit the ocean. Would we be able to swim to shore then?"

Sonic wasn't about to admit his extreme hydrophobia, so he quickly came up with a new excuse. "We're still hundreds of feet high. If we hit the ocean going that fast, it'd be like hitting concrete."

Another rocket rocked the platform. Sonic could hear the wires groan in protest. Sonic looked angrily at the Wyvern, then he got an idea. Quickly, he scooped up Elise. Before she could say anything, Sonic said, "I don't have time to explain it, so do you trust me?"

Elise had no idea what Sonic was going to do, but nodded.

Sonic backed away from the edge, putting on the appearance that he was genuinely worried about the platform getting destroyed. Sonic hoped that Dr. Kintobor would take the bait.

The mad doctor laughed again. "Aww, is the hedgehog getting scared? Well, time to tuck you in! It's nothing personal, Princess. Just good business."

Unseen to Dr. Kintobor, Sonic grinned triumphantly.

The Wyvern fired another rocket. Sonic snapped his head up and made a mad dash. He leaped off the catwalk, landed on the rocket, leaped off again quickly, landed on the tail of the Wyvern, and accelerated up the underbelly of the mech. When he reached the head, his momentum caused him to soar off and towards the doorway they came through when they first arrived.

Dr. Kintobor spluttered in outrage. "WHAT!?!"

"I appreciate the view, Doc, but this thing really taints the view. Gotta jam!" Sonic said, then took off inside the EG-Carrier.

As they raced back down the hallways, Sonic found the turn he was looking for before and made all haste to go down it. The EG-Carrier for sure was very close to crashing.

"Do you think he'll follow us?" Elise asked.

"If he's just like Eggman, sure thing," Sonic said, although he wished the contrary. "Eggman is a sore loser, and I'll bet my Power Ring that he's waiting for us to resurface. Good thing he doesn't know where I came in the first time."

Sonic came to the area where the piece of armor came off. "Here it is! Time to go topside!"

Sonic and Elise squeezed through the opening. Here, the wind was fiercer, and Sonic had to dig his feet in to keep from being blown away. Trails of smoke could be seen where explosions that were rocking the ship happened.

"Sonic! It's the cliffs!" Elise pointed towards their left side. Sure enough, the sea-side cliffs could be seen, rising up.

"We gotta juice, and now!" Sonic said.

A huge explosion rocked the EG-Carrier, and before their eyes, the entire front of the ship blew off. They watched it sink in front of them. Just then, a very familiar flying mech surfaced where it came apart. Sonic gritted his teeth. Dr. Kintobor found them.

The EG-Wyvern was slowly coming up upon them. "It's as I said, Sonic. You're not leaving this ship alive!"

Elise looked at Sonic, who was thinking furiously. Had he been alone, he could just use his Power Ring and blast through the Wyvern and finish it off, but Elise was here. Dare he risk that? Elise noticed that Sonic had an idea. "You have a plan?"

"Yeah, but it's risky. I have my Power Ring with me, and I could blast through the Wyvern, but I'll need to carry you with me. You might be ground into hamburger."

Elise looked at the Wyvern. "Well, couldn't you just aim for the wing?"

Sonic looked at Elise.

"If we just go through the wing, we could just damage it and continue to the cliffs, where for sure you'd have a better field to fight."

Sonic didn't hesitate. He whipped out the Power Ring and jammed it on his finger. He picked up Elise. This was a one-time shot so he had to make it count. He felt an apprehension reach him. What if he killed Elise in the process? Seeing the article that Elise had died was horrible…being the one responsible would be torturous. Sonic popped a question unconsciously. "Aren't you worried?"

Elise looked at Sonic with a smile. "'If you have time to worry, you have time to run,' right? On the other hand, I don't we have time to really do either."

Sonic laughed, feeling the energy within his body reach the point. "Ok, hang on!"

A yellow glow erupted around Sonic, and he dashed. Sonic aimed straight for the middle of the wing, where the metal had to be very thin. To better the odds of Elise's survival, he struck it feet first. He ripped through the wing like it was made of aluminum foil.

Sonic could hear Dr. Kintobor curse at Sonic, and fail to control the damaged Wyvern, but he didn't look back…even when he heard a terrible crash of metal against rock, followed by a huge explosion.

Sonic found the falling debris of the EG-Carrier's remains as potential platforms. Rocketing from one to the other, he kept his speed going. The cliffs by now were high above them, the rocky shore only feet below. He'd need a lot of speed to get up them, even with the Power Ring. Like a pinball, he pounded from one piece to another like bumpers. On one long piece, he ran down it then leaped high off the end. The cliff-side was too rocky and sharp to run up. One slip and they'd be impaled, so Sonic leaped. Sonic and Elise flew higher and higher. The cliff-tops came closer…and closer.

Suddenly, the Ring's power gave out, the ring now completely dead. Sonic's heart froze, and they started falling. Elise buried her face into Sonic's chest, bracing for a hit. Sonic reached out in vain for the cliff-tops as they hurried away. No, this couldn't be how it would end!

A colossal explosion rocked the cliffs, for he remaining engine smashed into it and somehow, Sonic and Elise started soaring up again, faster than before. Both cried out as they soared well above the cliffs. They had surfed the shockwave!

Gravity again took over, and they plummeted, now towards the grassy plains that covered the cliff-tops. Sonic curled into a ball the best he could to protect Elise. Sonic felt that this was going to hurt.

SMACK!! Sonic and Elise pounded into the earth, and Sonic lost his grip of Elise. Both tumbled down the plains like Jack and Jill on the hill. It was another several feet before they came to a stop.

Elise lay still, stunned. Sonic was made of tougher stuff, and with more adrenalin flowing through his veins then blood, he was wide awake. He'd smart tomorrow, but it didn't matter. He snapped his gaze towards Elise, who hadn't moved. Sonic felt his heart turn into stone…was she…

Elise rolled over onto her back and heaved a sigh. Sonic nearly collapsed from sheer relief. Feeling dizzy, he got himself up and walked over to Elise. Her eyes were still closed, and her arms were outstretched, feeling the earth as if she was expecting to feel something else. Elise opened her eyes finally, and the first thing she saw was Sonic's eyes staring earnestly at Elise.

Sonic reached down to Elise, offering to help her sit up. Elise automatically lifted up a hand so she could be helped up. Neither spoke a word for a while; for neither could hardly believe that they escaped the crash.

Elise finally managed to breathe, "Sonic…as much as that was fun…let's not do that again."

Sonic replied quickly, almost in a squeak. "Ok."

Somehow, this was hilarious to both of them, and both suddenly guffawed, doubling over with laughter. Sonic fell back over, surrendering to vertigo, but Elise kept sitting up, laughing into the daylight. For quite some time, Sonic and Elise laughed continuously. Their sides hurt after so much that they felt like they'd never breath properly again, but it felt so good to laugh. Moments before, they were about to die. Now that they were alive, it was the best thing ever.

Finally, both lay back on the ground, enjoying the summer breezes on the cliff-tops, enjoying the smell of sea-salt. Both were gasping for breath, as the sudden washing of noradrenalin in their system made them somewhat loopy. Very quickly, they studied the clouds intensely, guessing their shapes, sharing jokes and just having a good time. The hours passed quickly, they noticed when they sat up again and saw that the sun was gearing to set.

"That's so beautiful, just like the magnolia at the pond side…" Elise said, admiring the pinks, oranges and purples of the evening sky.

"Yeah…" Sonic said. "It's moments like that I live for…" Sonic looked at Elise. "You know, that's the best I've ever seen you smile. After the last several days, it's almost like the best thing I've seen."

Elise laughed. "Do you really love it with you see people smile?"

"I do!" Sonic said. "It's awesome to see someone just explode with a grin. It just shows that life is still living for. That's why I help others…so I can see people smile."

"I think that's a good reason to help others, Sonic. I too love to see my people happy, so I help them the best I can. To see the children smile, makes it all worthwhile."

Sonic cut in. "And now that Kintobor is gone, you won't have to worry about anything ever again!"

"Even if he was still here, I wouldn't have to worry…because if I could, I would have the time to do something about it." Elise looked at Sonic. "Thanks, Sonic…for everything you've done."

Sonic grinned. "You're welcome, Elise…"

- - - - -

Deep underneath the grand temple of the desert ruins, a formidable team had spent well into the evening exploring the ruins. This team was not here for the sights nor for salvaging the ruins, as many before had done; they were here on a mission: find Mephiles and destroy him.

Shadow, Viper, Metal-Sonic and Rouge had spent several hours wandering the ruins, but none would admit that they were lost. There was no map for the lowest levels of the temple, and if there was, it was likely destroyed ages before from natural means. Of all of them, Rouge seemed the least resolute of them to find Mephiles. It was common to find her looking down hallways, admiring anything that might contain treasure.

"I didn't know archeology could be so fascinating," Rouge would say.

Shadow and Metal-Sonic pretended not to hear Rouge's dreamy reports, so neither noticed that she found a small aquamarine likely dropped from the previous archeology surveys. Rouge laughed as she nearly worshiped the gem. "You may look like a drab compared to my Chaos Emerald, but darling, you are beautiful. All gems are beautiful, don't let anyone tell you otherwise, dearie…"

Viper, apparently drawing the line at addressing gems in the second person and with terms of adornment, finally snapped. "For God's sake, Rouge, it's just a rock."

Rouge continued to smile. "Viper!" She said, feigning shock. "I'm surprised at you! This little dearie is not just a rock." Rouge picked up the nearest stone. "THIS is just a rock. This is a gem. See the difference? All rocks are truly not created equal…but I suppose you wouldn't know, since you're a man."

Viper heaved a disgusted sigh. There was just no reasoning with this woman.

Mecha decided to speak. "I do realize that you have an infatuation, perhaps even obsession to the point of reverence with so-called precious metals and stones, Rouge, but I can't help but feel that your pointless babble on precious stones is not any contributor to our mission whatsoever."

Rouge looked at Mecha for a second, and then sighed. "Oh, I suppose you're right." Rouge put away the gem in one of her pockets. Unseen to everyone, Viper mouthed "Thank you, Mecha."

Soon, they came to a stone door, and from what they could tell, it had been shut for centuries. All looked it up and down. Normally, this would concern most people since they would lack the means of breaching such an obstacle, but these four weren't normal people.

"So," Viper looked the great door up and down. "Three slashes?"

Metal-Sonic ran a scan. "The door itself is four inches thick."

Viper looked at the android. "My wager still stands. Anyone want to venture a bet? Twenty bucks says three slashes."

"Three-to-one it's four," said Shadow suddenly.

"It's a bet," Viper replied. As Viper and Shadow shook hands, Rouge looked at Mecha, trying to get an explanation. Mecha merely smiled; Viper and Shadow were constantly either taking bets on each other's feats of strength, since there seemed to be no decisive superior between the two.

Viper whipped out Bane, and sliced once across the stone. A loud scrape of metal on rock shattered the silence from the strike. Viper struck again, and again! Here he paused, and gave the door a firm punch with his left. The door caved inwards with a loud crash. "You owe me twenty, Shadow."

"Deal," Shadow said.

All proceeded through the door, and found themselves in what appeared to be an inner sanctum. It was too large to imply otherwise. The center platform facing an open shrine, housing an altar on the other side also aided in this implication. All strode down into the heart of the sanctum, and looked around. Next to the way they came in, there was no way out. This had to be the place.

"It appears that we have come to the 'end of the way,' if I may borrow the colloquialism," Metal-Sonic observed.

"Looks like it, all right," Rouge said. "There's nothing here."

Viper and Shadow, unlike the other two, were still scoping the ruin. Something was out of place, and only they could tell. But Metal-Sonic noticed them. "I do not think that is true, Rouge."

Rouge looked at the hedgehog and hunter; sure enough, they looked as if they could smell something and were trying to figure out where it was coming from.

Suddenly, Viper looked forward, towards the open shrine containing the altar. "If you were planning to make a dramatic entrance, I'd say the moment is past!" he shouted.

There was an awkward silence for several seconds, but then something drifted out of the shrine, a black shadowy vapor. It soon gathered itself and solidified into a black hedgehog, limbs and spines encased in crystal. "I have been expecting your troupe for quite some time…you've kept me waiting…but I'm sure you realize that you are too late." He held up something in his grasp high. From afar, none save Metal-Sonic could tell what it was. "It's the Talisman of Wind."

Mephiles' words apparently didn't concern Viper. "Funny, I do believe I arrived precisely when I meant to."

Mephiles scowled at the human, but then refocused his attention on Shadow. "I have to admit, I am surprised to see you fighting alongside the bloodspawn. I would assume that the bloodspawn had told you about his role in your destiny…"

Shadow side-eyed Viper. The "bloodspawn" returned the look. Neither spoke.

"You are just like him, Shadow: never ceasing to amaze me. Allying with your worst enemy is something I never would have expected, even though the time is coming when he will sentence you to a gruesome death. You should be the one destroying him!

But it is not too late Shadow…you can still make it right. You can still teach humanity a lesson…teach the traitor a lesson. Show the world your fury! You can start with him."

Shadow looked at Viper, as did Metal-Sonic and Rouge. Suddenly, Viper withdrew one of his handguns and tossed it at Shadow, whom in turn caught it. "It's up to you, Shadow…" Viper said.

"What?" Rouge said. "What are you doing?"

Viper looked at Rouge. "This is Shadow's decision. This is his fate he is deciding."

"What choice?" Rouge cried out. "You already promised that you wouldn't betray him!"

"What I said doesn't matter!" Viper snarled. "For the last year, Shadow has been doing nothing but trust. He doesn't have his memory back, so all he can do is trust us. Has he even considered what would happen if we were wrong?"

Shadow looked at Viper strangely.

"He doesn't know what is true right now…all he knows is what he believes."

"Because it's true!" Rouge argued.

"Does he know that!? No! Damn it, Rouge! Stop making this harder for him!" Viper looked at Metal-Sonic, who seemed to understand.

"Enough, Rouge. What Viper has said is true. Shadow still suffers from the same amnesia brought on by the corruption of the Black Chaos Emerald. Unless the corruption is purified, Shadow can never know what is true and what is false. All he can do is believe what is true or what is false. He believes without being able to see."

"Faith," Shadow breathed. He was soaking this all in.

"Precisely," Metal-Sonic continued. "It's a concept that amazes me among the living. Believing in something when one cannot see it. I used to call such an endeavor foolish and misguided, nothing but a device use purely for manipulation. Although it has that potential, it can be properly used. Something science cannot explain…for it cannot disprove something it cannot measure. If it is unseen, it cannot measure it."

Viper nodded. "People constantly underrate it, claiming to follow a mirage in a desert. While comforting…it's fake, so they let it rot. They say that all that is needed is power...and a lot of it" Viper shook his head and his face hardened. "It's all bullshit. One of my own kind thought the same, but in the end, it consumed him. He was by far the most powerful of my own kind, and with my own power alone, I couldn't have stopped him. It took something else unseen to beat him…something that most of my species do not possess:" Viper leaned down in front of Shadow. "It's there…" He pointed to Shadow's chest. "the freedom of choice, the drive to live, the will, the passion, your own being."

Mephiles watched, and couldn't help but be fascinated. Rouge was disturbed. She did not like where this is going. Metal-Sonic watched patiently. Viper knew what he was doing.

"It's what makes you you: your soul." Viper's mouth twisted in a wry smile. "Sure, you're the ultimate lifeform, an ageless being of unspeakable power, but that's not you; you just happen to have those qualities. Hell, I'm a homunculus, a human being created in a test-tube, supposedly. I'm what some consider being the next step in evolution, but that's beside the point.

"What I'm getting at is that you cannot measure a being by the sum of his parts. What truly defines you is what you do. Your choices and actions, that's what defines you; nothing else can. I'm sure a certain someone in your forgotten past would say the same thing. And yeah, you can verify she existed since there are birth records and all. I'm sure she would have said the same time. Choices make you."

Viper grasped Shadow's hand, bearing his handgun, Mortal Coil. "Now you face another choice: a test of faith. You are capable of deciding your own destiny. The question is: which path will you choose?" He raised Shadow's arm so that the gun was now pointing at Viper's head between the eyes. "Shoot me and you can go on your deserved rampage for what humankind has done to you, and to prevent your own destruction…with…" Viper cast a glance at Mephiles. "or without him. I know this shot won't kill me…but it will tell me where you will go. You killed me once, you can do it again…but be warned, it won't be without cost.

"The other choice is obvious." Viper looked hard into Shadow's eyes. "What will you choose?"

Here, Mephiles laughed. "Finally, something worth remembering! Never in time would I have expected the bloodspawn traitor display such a remarkable discourse on choice! No playwright in history could ever come close to it! I have to admit, this was most certainly entertaining! But yes, Shadow, the bloodspawn speaks truly. What will you choose? Death or justice?"

"Don't do it!" Rouge pleaded. "Mephiles wants to destroy everything, and you!"

"Silence, Rouge!" Metal-Sonic said. "It's Shadow's choice. We cannot intercede!"

Mephiles continued to laugh. "Indeed, this is the point of no return! The crossroads! The grand absolution! Shadow must choose and him alone! There is no other alternative."

Shadow heaved a sigh, unsure what to do. He had been confronted with this choice once before. How many times must he be faced with it? As many as necessary, he supposed. Here again, it was presented…and now everything was on the line. His fate, Viper's fate, humanity's fate, everything: this truly was the choice to end all choices.

The last time he was given this choice, he had sided with fighting for humanity, as he had supposedly promised Maria over fifty years before. Viper the entire time while he was lost in the darkness of forgotten memories had told him the same. But here and now, Viper had dropped a bombshell: stating that Shadow all this time may have been deceived about everything, like Black Doom had done…or had he? Was Black Doom right all this time, and he oversaw the genocide of an entire race because of it?

Shadow closed his eyes. This would all be solved if he could only remember his own path. Why was he made to suffer this? Why was his memory locked away from him? It was HIS memory! HIS! It should never be denied him. But it was, and Shadow might never know why. It just is.

Faith: the choice to believe without seeing what is before. For the last year, Shadow could do nothing but that. Shadow hated being forced to do so, but what choice did he have? Now, he was finally presented with a choice, the final choice. No turning back. What he chose here was final. A test of faith indeed, but Shadow now had to choose.

He must choose. He must choose! Everything was tied to this choice, the fate of Shadow's choice. He must choose!

Shadow opened his eyes in a hardened glare. He had chosen!

A gunshot rang out in the sanctum, reverberated into a deafening roar. Quickly, it faded into silence, although this silence was perhaps more deafening then the gunshot itself. Rouge was petrified, hands over her mouth, eyes widened and unblinking. Metal-Sonic stared affixed, every joint locked, fingers curled into deadly talons. Mephiles was the same, staring affixed at Shadow.

Shadow was now facing Viper…still on his knees, looking Shadow in the eye. Beyond the realm of communication, that gunshot said only one thing between the two:

I trust you.

The gun, still smoking was aimed at Mephiles. The shot had missed, merely missing by an inch. But it might as well as hit to Mephiles. "WHAT!?" Mephiles said outraged.

"Do NOT try to deceive again, you devil!" Shadow snarled. "Nothing comes out of your mouth except lies and deceit. I will never believe a word you say!"

Mephiles looked enraged.

But Shadow was not done. "I see your mind: you had no desire to help me, to grant me justice. Your only lust is to merge with Iblis, and wipe out everything into nothingness! Well, Mephiles the Dark, it is you who should be afraid. Like Black Doom, I shall send you straight to hell!"

Mephiles spoke no word for quite some time. He lowered his arms. "It truly is a shame, Shadow the Hedgehog, truly a shame that you wish to go against me. I offered you the ultimate justice, and you throw it away! Only a fool would dare do such a thing. It appears that I thought wrong about you, Shadow. I thought you were different than the rest of the vermin. I was wrong. You've come all this way to face me, and yet you still no nothing!"

Mephiles threw a hand out, and some unseen force shoved all four back to the center of the platform. Shadow tossed Viper back his handgun, while Viper tossed to Shadow the SMG. Metal-Sonic brandished his claws, and Rouge scrapped her razor-edged boots against the stone.

Mephiles descended onto the platform on the far end, closest to the shrine. "I am darkness itself, nothingness! Everything comes from nothingness, and in the end, everything returns to DARKNESS!!" Mephiles slammed a fist into the ground, and at once, the stone became a liquid darkness, rippling under the feet of the four challengers. And then, Mephiles melted into it.

There was an uneasy silence, and all four held their breath. Suddenly, where Mephiles melted in to came out a large four-clawed hand, followed by another right after. Then, a head draped with over thirty tentacles rose up and loomed over the platform. One eye could be seen underneath the tentacles, glowing hotly green, marked only with one slit. On its head were ten horns, bent and twisted.

As the hideous beast rose, it stood tall. Standing over twenty five tall, head almost touching the stone ceiling, it was truly a disgusting sight to behold.

Viper and Shadow seemed to be not impressed. "As if we didn't see this brand of ugly before," Viper scoffed. "Still, tentacles on the face, yeah, gotta get some points for that."

Rouge joined in on the taunting. "Oh my, will you at that haircut? Get me the name of the stylist so I know who NOT to go to."

Mephiles' voice was more garbled and deeper, but everyone could hear every word. "Amusing, but you waste your breath. Soon your laughter will dissolve into cries of pain and despair."

"We'll see who cries in the end, Mephiles," Shadow said defiantly. "I have chosen to fight until my dying breath until you are ultimately destroyed."

Viper had to smirk. "And since Shadow is ageless, this will definitely take a while. Maybe you should quit and spare yourself the humiliation."

In response, Mephiles the Beast swiped ferociously at the four with his claws. They expected something of this sort and thus dodged effortlessly.

"No quarter!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Noted," Viper smirked.

Shadow immediately counterattacked, leaping high and striking the forearm of the offending arm with a violent whoosh, enough to tear the air. Metal-Sonic himself struck with his own spindash, reinforced by mithril-coated spines, leaving enormous gashes, although they healed immediately.

Mephiles brought his clawed hands together, and between them a dark energy sphere built up. He then took it up and slammed it into the ground, knocking anyone who was on the ground off their feet. The black ground shimmered, and then out sprouted many clawed tentacles, swiping at the assailants. Rouge flew out of reach, while the other three danced deadly around them, narrowly missing being hewn into pieces.

Viper managed to seize one in his left arm, rip it out of the ground and hurl it at Mephiles' face. It slammed into Mephiles and made him recoil. The tentacle attack ceased, and all regrouped for another onslaught on the beast.

Mephiles ducked, curling his arms in front of him. All braced themselves for an attack.

"Submit!" screamed the beast, and it threw its arms out. Out came a shower of crystal spikes, razor-edged, seeking flesh to skewer.

Rouge had the easiest time since she could fly, but the other three made do with their agility. Rouge however decided it was her turn. "Now that's no way to speak to a lady, mister. Maybe this will show you some manners!" Rouge flew high and dove at Mephiles' face in a whirlwind kick at freefall. Rouge smashed into the tentacles, breaking the flesh and shedding blood. Rouge fluttered away, but not before throwing an object at Mephiles' face, now turned to see where the attack came from. The sticky remote grenade stuck right between two tentacles near Mephiles' eye.

"Bombs away," Rouge said with a laugh and pressed the detonator. A loud bang shook the cavern, and there was an explosion of blood. Tentacle parts dropped to the ground below, followed by a river of black blood.

Rouge landed back with the others, and watched as the tentacles regenerated. Rouge didn't care. "Listen, ugly, you'd better get some manners before I send my boys to teach you another lesson." Unseen to Rouge, Viper bit his tongue to keep from uttering a retort.

Mephiles clawed at them again, and Shadow and Metal-Sonic scooted aside. Viper slid down onto his knees and hoisted Bane up just as the hand passed over, getting stuck inside the hand. Viper held on tight as he was hoisted off of the ground. Mephiles grabbed at Viper with his free hand, but Viper was no longer there. He let go of the sword just as the hand was about to grab him, and in turn fell only a short way, then he grabbed one of the claws and hoisted himself up on top of the one hands, flipped onto the other, then yanked his sword all the way through.

Mephiles and Viper had a brief stare-down. Viper smirked from his mount on the back of Mephiles' claws, and then leaped just as Mephiles slashed at him again. As Viper ascended, he gave a mighty heave and hurled the greatsword at Mephiles' face with the strength of ten men.

Mephiles roared hideously as the sword plunged in below the eye. As he reeled back, all retreated to see what he would do next. Shadow and Metal-Sonic joined Viper as he came down, after orchestrating a deadly attack on the lower level.

Mephiles took one hand, and did something that none expected. He shoved the sword further in until it was completely hidden within his body, and the wound healed over it.

Viper looked genuinely annoyed. "Oh, that's nice!" He whipped out his handguns. "Looks like I got to do some digging. I am SO not getting paid enough for this."

"We'll cover you, do what you must." Shadow leaped forwards in a spin, upwards towards Mephiles' eye. Metal-Sonic followed, veering to attack a different area.

Shadow struck the eye dead-center, and the beast roared ferociously, causing the stone to shake. Viper rushed forward, left arm reared back for a deadly strike at Mephiles' midriff. At the same time he threw it forward, he flashed yellow and transformed into Viper Prime. The sudden rush of energy and force enabled him to penetrate. As Mephiles braced his middle to heal, Shadow and Metal-Sonic retreated. Viper was now inside, and if Shadow knew Viper, he'd be ripping him apart from the inside.

The beast thrashed, and different parts of his body bulged violently. The beast squealed and roared in agony as his insides were being destroyed swiftly and wantonly. The beast reeled back, exposing his middle, and Viper Prime burst through the chest like a swimmer bursts out of the water. Viper reverted back to his normal self as he landed in a crouch, clutching Bane in his right hand. Behind him, the beast collapsed in a heap.

Viper didn't seem to pay it any mind, but gave a small shudder. "Eugh, that wasn't my idea of fun." He looked himself over, expecting to see gore all over him, but going Prime mode burned it off. It felt like it was still there though. "Note to self: this sword stays with me."

The mass of dark flesh melted into the ground, and underneath their feet, the dark water receded towards the far end of the platform. It soon gathered itself, forming into a shape like a hedgehog. Mephiles appeared bigger than he ever had before, and covered in more crystal, as if crystal itself was threatening to swallow him up. His arms and legs were now spiked with razor-edged crystal, as were his spines. The crystal glowed bright blue, and shocks of electricity zapped to and fro.

"You insolent fools!" Mephiles shouted. "Don't think you have come close to defeating me! I, Mephiles the Dark, am the embodiment of darkness! Darkness is eternal! Darkness consumes everything! Everything was born from darkness, and thus you too shall become darkness when you perish! You cannot escape it; darkness was before time, and will continue to be even beyond the end of the world, for glorious darkness is the past, present and future of every living thing. Each of you has darkness in your soul. Embrace it, for it is your ultimate fate! From darkness you became, and thus…you shall return! Darkness is supreme!"

"It's funny when you say that," Viper said, scratching his head. "When I enter a pitch-dark room, all I have to do is find the lightswitch and all that 'glorious' darkness you worship melts away." Viper looked at Mephiles. "Why do you suppose that is?"

"You understand nothing, bloodspawn," Mephiles sneered. "Light is an illusion. As soon as the illusion fades, darkness comes again."

"Sounds like you're in denial," Shadow returned. "Light and darkness are two different sides of the human soul. Light shows the darkness. Darkness is just the absence of light. Nothing more. There's nothing to fear of the darkness."

Mephiles laughed. "Such bravado for a worm despised by its own creators. Well, then Viper, Shadow, Knights of Light, let's see what you can do against the full power of supreme darkness!"

Shadow and Viper sized him up from afar. With those arms and spines, he could really do some lethal damage with those. Doubtless Mephiles could back it up with some deadly range attacks too.

"Rouge, Metal-Sonic," Shadow said. "This is our fight. Mephiles has not committed a wrong against you. Viper and I have our own scores to settle, you two do not. We will not blame you if you choose to leave."

"Correction," Metal-Sonic added. "I have learned of your theory that he and Echelon was, or more accurately speaking, is the same person. Echelon exposed me to chaos which inevitably led to my destruction. Although he did me a favor, I think that I should thank him personally, if you understand my meaning."

Rouge stepped forward. "Don't think you boys can get rid of me that easily. Hell hath no fury then a woman scorned after all. I sincerely doubt that you'd want such a fury on your heads, now do you, dearies? I'm in, and will not be told otherwise." Rouge stood beside Shadow.

"Four fools to send back to darkness," Mephiles said from afar. "So be it. Viper, Shadow, Rouge, Metal-Sonic, Time to meet your makers! Embrace your darkness!"

The four charged, Viper and Shadow in the lead. Mephiles charged right at them, claws curled into talons. Viper swung Bane, and Shadow quickly followed with a dropkick to Mephiles' face and Mephiles clashed back with claw and crystal. The five parted and clashed again, like beaters to drums in a death-battle of percussion.

Mephiles retreated a short distance, and charged up his energy. Glowing brightly, he rose up into the air like some mock-Jesus ascending. Viper shot at Mephiles with his guns, but found that the bullets merely ricocheted off. Mephiles then through one hand forward.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Mecha cried out.

All dashed aside, just as Mephies shot out a solid beam of dark energy, bigger then he was, burning the stones black. Mephiles recharged and fired again…and again. Mephiles soon changed tactics. He dropped back down to the ground in a crouch and charged right at Shadow.

Shadow charged in a spin, and struck Mephiles just as he went into one. Both bounced off, but attacked again. Shadow retreated, and then Metal-Sonic took over, spin-dashing again and again, Mephiles coolly returning each.

"Fools," Mephiles taunted. "Is that all you got? The darkness will consume you sooner than I expected!"

Mephiles rose up again, and all braced for the energy attack, but Mephiles instead surrounded himself in a blue energy shield. Viper didn't even try to use his guns; he knew it would be futile.

"Now, I dare you to try to destroy me now! I am almost to my ultimate power!" Mephiles laughed again, then threw his hand forward. Through the shield came an energized dark spike, soaring like a missile. All avoided it, and watched as it slammed into the ground and exploded, sending crystal shrapnel around. Mephiles threw another, and another!

"This is hopeless!" Shadow said. "Somehow, we can't deal any damage on him!"

"Not yet," Viper muttered.

"Feel the darkness!" Mephiles curled into a fetal position, the bubble shield collapsing around them, but suddenly it inflated as he snapped erect. As it inflated, dark balls of energy shot out like shooting stars and spread about high. Mephiles threw his arms down at on his command, the dark energy balls fell like meteors. Everyone dodged as fast as he or she could, but Viper being the largest target got the concentration of the attack.

As he dodged, the balls did something strange. As they came close to his left arm, they diverted course and, to Viper's astonishment, absorbed right into his arm. His arm, energized, turned from hot yellow to deep purple. Viper could feel the same madness that he underwent during his corruption creeping in the back of his mind…but he was now in control. He looked at the energy shield of Mephiles. He got an idea.

He charged at the shield, his arm brightening as it energized, and swung with a forward punch to the shield with his arm. It clashed against the shield briefly with the sound of shattering class, then like glass, the shield shattered. Mephiles snarled and flew back several feet, landing in a crouched position.

Viper stood panting. Anytime he used the dark energy of the Black Chaos Emerald in him, it drained him. "You know, Mephiles. It was a really bad idea to corrupt a lab freak like me, you know that?"

Shadow skated alongside the hunter. "You used the dark power?"

"Yes," Viper breathed. "The weakpoint of Mephiles is his own power. We can absorb it and use it against him!"

"But we risk killing ourselves with the corruption," Shadow warned.

"That's why I'll be the one to absorb it. I will not let you lose more of your memory, Shadow."

"So touching," Mephiles said. "I'm not so weak as to allow myself to be overtaken by my own power, bloodspawn. Submit!"

Mephiles charged quickly and before anyone could react, he rammed his left hand into Viper's abdomen. Viper stood petrified, his face frozen in agony. Mephiles looked amused, and gave his grip a squeeze, causing Viper to vomit up blackened blood. "Damn you…" he managed to breathe.

Shadow was also petrified. He wasn't sure what to do.

"All of you cannot hope to achieve defeating me with your limited power," Mephiles said. "I must admit, you put up a spectacular fight, well deserving of a place in the annals of the warrior, but now it's time for you to cease. Allow me to help you out." Mephiles cast a glance at Viper's left arm. "We'll start with that troublesome claw of yours…"

If Viper was alone, things would have gone very badly for him. Shadow however was there and snapped out of his stupor. In five feet, he smashed into Mephiles' unprotected side, sending him flying, loosing grip of Viper.

The hunter fell to the ground, gasping and vomiting up more blood. "Damn, that one hurt." The wound was healing, but Viper felt the madness creep up on him. A homunculus' physiology was built to absorb the life-energy of beings they touch. It was the source of their power, and the best way to do that was by killing. It would accumulate in their cores, granting them unnatural long life and inhuman powers. This was the reason why they were called "bloodspawn," among other names. Mephiles had inadvertently gave him his own life energy while his claw was in his stomach. With the energy came the dark energy, the corruption was awakening. The madness was coming.

Shadow did not notice Viper's growing torment, but Metal-Sonic and Rouge did. "Rouge! Get back! Viper is about to lose his mind!"

Rouge had seen what happened when Viper went into Corrupted mode, and obeyed in haste.

Shadow was too busy attacking Mephiles. He was furious, and his fur was kindled in a red glow. He too was absorbing the dark energy from Mephiles, and it was showing. Shadow didn't care; he had one focus: destroy Mephiles.

After more spindashes from each other, they clashed again, Shadow's fist in Mephiles' grip, and Mephiles' fist in Shadow's grip. They grappled continuously in this stalemate.

"I can see the darkness welling up in you, Shadow." Mephiles smiled, despite not having a mouth. "Your hatred and anger gives your strength, focus. When you let those unleash, you are unstoppable. Pity you don't use them, and that's why you cannot win."

Shadow did not answer. He however was becoming more aware of a certain energy build up behind him. He felt its presence before. Viper was about to unleash. "I'll let someone else answer for me." He let go and jumped upwards. Corrupted Viper charged with a roar.

Mephiles went to meet him, but Viper was now a monster. Viper slashed, pounded, hewed Mephiles to pieces, and he was still not satisfied.

The madness was driving him to kill, kill. Destroy the enemy. He is there. This way. This way. Smash him! Kill him! Do not let him escape! He is the enemy. All enemies must die! Kill him! Send him to hell, drag him back and send him again! Do it. Kill! Kill!

Corruption in Viper was short-lived, but the destruction left behind was atomic. Soon, it gave out, and Viper collapsed to the ground in a heap. Mephiles was still rebuilding himself when Shadow, Metal-Sonic and Rouge rushed to check on Viper. Viper was conscious, but in a daze. Metal-Sonic helped him up and Rouge supported one side.

Viper shook his head. "Ok, I really need to stop doing that."

"Enjoyable," said a voice. All looked to see Mephiles standing a short distance away, almost rebuilt. "It is definitely enjoyable to see the one fighting 'against' the darkness to use the darkness itself. Who is the real devil here?"

Shadow turned to face him alone. "Darkness is a part of us, it is true, but there is a point where darkness cannot maintain its hold on us. You had corrupted both him and me with the darkness, but as you see we are still here. Darkness cannot swallow us. Neither will you!"

Mephiles laughed. "Delude yourself no further, Shadow! Die where you stand!"

Mephiles charged with a roar, while Shadow did the same, withdrawing an object that none could see. Mephiles swiped with his claws, but Shadow ducked and with one powerful swing, he smashed the object into Mephiles' stomach and withdrew.

Mephiles looked like he had received his mortal wound; his energy was going chaotic and all could feel it. Mephiles looked down at the object Shadow had stabbed him with. "No! It cannot be! No!"

All looked to see what Mephiles was weakening to. Stabbed into his torso was a silver winged talisman. The Talisman of Darkness!

Shadow crossed his arms. "Yes. You offered me revenge…now I got it."

Mephiles began to lose his form, melting into a tar like liquid. Mephiles tried to remove the Talisman from his body, but it was stuck fast like Excalibur to the Stone. More and more parts of him were melting away, trickling towards the Talisman's gem. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" He cried out, when in one bright flash of light, he became energy and was absorbed into the Talisman of Darkness once again. It fell to the ground, clattering and lay still.

Viper smiled. "Poetic justice, Shadow." Viper rose slowly to his feet. His wound had healed, but the drain from the corruption was still on him. "Man, I really shouldn't do that again."

Shadow smiled. He and Viper have been in close proximity long enough so that either one of them could tell when the other one was coming close to humor. Judging by the way, Viper said his words, Shadow could tell he would be all right, although he didn't expect anything less.

Rouge seemed still in the dark. "I've seen you do that only one other time, Viper. What is that anyway?"

Viper looked at Rouge. "Three words, Rouge: Black. Chaos. Emerald."

Rouge opened his mouth, and then shut it again. She recalled that in the previous year in the depths of Mount Boia they found something like a Black Chaos Emerald. It discharged some energy and knocked all of them flat. She had been hiding behind E-123 Omega at the time so she caught none of the energy. Viper, Shadow and Omega caught it full-blast. Rouge didn't know the details regarding their corruption or that they even had a corruption. Omega, being a robot, merely shorted out. The blast itself caused him to fall backwards, landing on Rouge whom hit her head when she fell, falling unconscious.

Rouge looked at the Talisman of Darkness. So, it was this things cousin—the Black Chaos Emerald—that caused all this mess? How could something so small do so much damage? Something didn't fit. Chaos Emeralds, when left alone, don't do anything. Something has to provoke them to unleash their power…like that freak Chaos Control that got them stuck here in the first place. How did that happen anyway? Was that the Black Chaos Emerald's fault too?

Rouge delicately stepped towards the Talisman of Darkness, as if she was stalking a rare bird from behind. She just wanted a closer look. Then she recalled what happened last time someone did that and quickly stepped back. But what were they supposed to do with the Talisman of Darkness now? Leave it here?

"So, boys," called Rouge. "What are we about to do with that thing?" She pointed to the Talisman of Darkness.

Viper by now had gotten most of his wits back. "Oh, yes…well, I suppose we have to do something, do we?"

Shadow wasn't so resilient. "Hmph, I don't see why we need to mess with it any further. We should just take the Talisman of Wind…," he pointed to the silver-winged talisman with a yellow stone some distance away. "…and leave the Talisman here."

Viper crossed his arms. "And if someone careless found it?"

Shadow looked at Viper, but said nothing.

"The odds of that happening are significantly low, less than one tenth of a percent I estimate," said Metal-Sonic. "However, stranger things have happened where things left buried to be forgotten are often found again purely by chance. With an object of such importance, dare we risk such a finding by whoever finds this sanctum? It could be next week or as late as several centuries. No one can know for sure. If Mephiles is released again, who knows what mischief he will unleash. It could be much worse than it has been."

Shadow felt obligated to agree. "Yes, and knowing Mephiles, the next time being worse is an assurance." Shadow looked at the Talisman of Darkness again. "Very well. We will take it." He looked at Rouge. "Weren't you supposed to return the Talisman somewhere?"

Rouge nodded. "Yes, but I figured you guys would have a better plan to do with it. I'm not so sure if I should leave it with the humans in Soleanna. Maybe they'll lock it up in a vault to never be used, or someone like Dr. Kintobor will come along again to use it. Who knows?"

"We don't have a choice," Shadow said, sounding like he was about to submit by force to being branded. "We will leave it with the humans."

Shadow looked at the Talisman again; the more he looked at it, the more he hated it. It contained the same power that wiped clean his memory, and he never really got it back. Besides impressions of the past, and his friends' accounts, he knew nothing of it. He was willing to bear the Talisman of Darkness with him since it was needed to imprison Mephiles again, but now that the deed was done, he no longer wanted any part of it. However, he knew that leaving it here was a bad idea. Leaving it with the humans was not a great idea either. He'd rather pitch it into the Void to never be touched again, but he didn't have that option. To the humans it was…

Shadow stepped deliberately towards the Talisman, forcing himself to take each step. He could feel that same mind-wiping power from afar, but his mind was already wiped. There was nothing to lose now.

He was only five feet away from the Talisman when he ground rumbled underfoot. All braced themselves, perplexed at this new development. Suddenly, the Talisman lit up bright white. Shadow blanched as it continued to brighten.

Then, the Talisman exploded with a bang and a bright white light. Shadow leaped back covering his face from the light, as did everyone else. Once the light faded, Rouge was the first to recover, and looked where the Talisman was. "It's destroyed!" she cried out. All that remained was a swarming black mass was twisting, gathering itself, hovering some distance above where the Talisman one sat. All watched it in horror. It was Mephiles!

"The I of now had absorbed your shadow of the past, Shadow," Mephiles said, growling. The blob became a head and hands, while the rest was still reforming. "What had worked ten years ago…NO LONGER WILL!!"

Mephiles threw out his hands, and a blast of dark energy blasted all of them back, shattering the ground. Mephiles completely reformed himself and hovered just off of the ground, looking around the room. Several feet away, the four landed roughly on the pavement, stunned.

Mephiles did not wait for them to stand up. He raised his arms up, and above them appeared the Talismans of the Earth and Wind, spinning around him like planets around their star. He then waved his arms apart, and all around him appeared an army…an army of clones of Mephiles.

Shadow recovered and rose up and scoped the area. All four of them were now surrounded by Mephiles' clones. He couldn't tell who the original was, but it didn't matter. Not knowing if they were as strong as Mephiles or not, the situation was dire.

"You have been defeated, Shadow," Mephiles said. "Your limited power cannot match the full power of darkness…and you will pay the price for you lack of vision!"

Shadow stood up, and the rest were recovering, rising and taking in the current situation. It looked impossible…but they weren't survivors of the Black Arm invasion for nothing. Shadow spoke for all of them. "So you claim."

"Hmph, still defiant to the end," Mephiles said. "It's useless, Shadow. If I don't destroy you here, the world will, and that bloodspawn at your side will be the conductor! You will fight, Shadow as you have here…and you will die at his hands. Why fight at all with that knowledge?"

Viper, Metal-Sonic and Rouge stood behind Shadow, almost in a military formation. Shadow would not be turned, nor would they.

Shadow curled his fingers around one of the viresium ring bracelets on his wrist. "If the world chooses to become my enemy…" He yanked the ring off, dropped it down on the ground then reached for the other. "…I shall fight…" He yanked off the other ring and dropped it. "…like I always have."

The Mephiles cloned began to advance. Shadow closed his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his face. His fur began to glow a fiery red. Without the rings on his arms, the power of chaos in his body was unrestrained. He rose up into the air, unconsciously mimicking Mephiles.

Viper knew exactly what Shadow was going to do, for he had seen it before. Whipping an object from his belt, he called to the others in a bark, "Huddle and stay down!" He tossed the object against the ground, and it opened, creating a bubble shield around the remaining three. There, they waited.

Shadow continued to ascend above the floor. He was glowing brighter and brighter. He curled into a fetal position as he ascended.

The Mephiles clones attacked. Some charged at the shield, while other leaped at Shadow.

Shadow, now glowing like the sun, snapped erect, limbs outstretched and shouted "CHAOS…BLAST!!"

A colossal explosion rocked the sanctum, wiping out anything unprotected. The blast was so great that the stone pillars blew away. The ceiling blew outwards, upwards into the sky, destroying the temple, exposing the night sky. The blast could be heard clear in Soleanna, and some in the city feared the worst, although they didn't know what it was.

Back in the sanctum, Shadow descended back to the ground, no longer glowing. The shield around the remaining three dissipated, and they all rose back to their feet. All looked around for the clone army, and found nothing but a river of black tar surrounding them. Mephiles was nowhere in sight.

Shadow slid the rings back on his wrists, and he felt his energy returning to normal levels. He looked around for Mephiles, but found no sign of him. Although he did find that the Talismans of Earth and Wind were left behind with them.

Viper noticed them too. "Hmph, he left in a hurry."

Rouge looked at Viper. "Do you think he really escaped after that?"

Viper gave a strange look at Rouge, which made Rouge take back her statement. Seeing that Viper had made his point, he looked at Shadow. "The Talisman of Darkness is destroyed, so Mephiles can no longer be sealed away. What do you propose we do, Shadow?"

Shadow looked at Viper. "Did you even have to ask that?"

Viper smiled. He knew the answer before he asked it.

Metal-Sonic said it best. "Then let us be off."

- - - - -

Viper landed on his feet in a crouch, sword outstretched to his side. Behind him, a dark figure dissipated as if it never was. Silver and Blaze joined Viper at his sides.

"What ARE these things?" Silver asked, eyes dilated. He never had seen anything like them.

"If I knew that, I think I'd tell you!" Viper snapped.

Viper, Silver and Blaze were deep in the Land of Shadows, beyond Pandora's Gate. Like a certain group of five before, they were quickly assaulted by the Spectres, a mysterious race of creatures that dwell within the Shadow Realm. And by the light of the seven Chaos Emeralds, they had been passing through when they were ambushed.

"Whatever they are, they aren't nice…" Blaze said sarcastically.

"Thanks for the news flash," Viper replied the same way.

None of them knew how long they have been in this place, for time right now was a triviality, while survival was vital. Viper hacked with his sword, and Blaze incinerated with her fire. Silver had the toughest time because of the darkness of the place. If he couldn't see it, he couldn't use his power to grab it!

"We can't keep this up forever!" Silver cried out.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Viper said back. "I'm taking suggestions!"

"What about the Chaos Emeralds?" Blaze said.

"I don't know how to use them beyond Chaos Control and Summon!" Silver replied, although he had the same idea as Blaze.

"All we really need is light!" Viper barked, slicing another Spectre. His aural sense had saved him here more times than he cared to admit.

Silver huddled between the remaining two, feeling like a fifth wheel no one needs. With one hand, he powered a mind-shield that kept some outside attacks at bay, but it was weak since his mind was trying to figure out a Chaos Emerald.

Blaze found that with holding the Red Chaos Emerald, her powers had multiplied. The Emerald amplified the discharged of her attacks, but she also found that it amplified her rage…and if it got out of hand, she could burn everything, including Viper and Silver to a crisp. She hadn't spoken a word, but it did what she wished. The Red Chaos Emerald's power must be flames…and wrath.

Blaze suddenly had an idea. If she summoned a fire devil, she might protect all of them in the vortex…but she had to make it big enough so Viper and Silver wouldn't be toasted. "Silver, Viper! Stay close to me!"

Obediently, they huddled, backs towards each other. Silver held the Sky Blue Chaos Emerald in his hand, and he could feel its frigid touch. Why was this Emerald cold? Before he could decipher the cause, around him erupted furious flames, twisting into a whirlwind. Viper and Silver shielded their faces from the blast-furnace heat. Over the roar of the flames, they heard the creatures squeal as some of them burned. Blaze held her hand high, keeping the flames from closing in on itself. She knew that she couldn't keep this up, for as air diminished, the flames searched for more. Oxygen would be burned up and they would suffocate in this vortex.

"Silver, if you're going to use a Chaos Emerald, use it quick!" Blaze commanded.

"I'm open to suggestions!" Silver said. He held the hand bearing the Chaos Emerald over his face, and found the chill on it relieving. At the same time, he held one arm outstretched in front of them, maintaining a mind-shield, which to his dismay did not prevent heat, for it melted right through.

Silver grew desperate. It was already getting harder to breathe in the vortex as the oxygen was being consumed by the flames. He closed his eyes tightly, and hope for a godsend idea. Right now, they really needed a shield…one that blocked heat. Unconsciously, he gripped the Sky Blue Chaos Emerald tighter.

The Chaos Emerald sensed the heart's desire of its beholder, and obeyed. Ice and defense were its power, so it would protect. The Chaos Emerald erupted in cold light, like the moon on a winter's night, and then like a curtain a light blue bubble formed around the three. The temperature dropped thirty degrees almost instantly.

"Whoa," Viper said, amazed. "What did you do?"

"I have no idea!" Silver exclaimed, not noticing the increased glow in the Emerald he bore.

"Well whatever you're doing, don't stop."

Blaze found that she could still maintain the inferno vortex while still inside the shield. She took full advantage of the protection so she unleashed the vortex into a raging inferno, incinerating the things outside furiously, while all three were safe inside. Blaze kept the inferno going for several more minutes. Now satisfied, she let the flames die. Silver dropped the shield unconsciously, and immediately smelled the familiar smell of sulphur in great abundance.

"Phew," Silver said, waving his hand in front of his nose. "I never did get used to that."

Viper didn't appear to mind the smell. "Trust me, kid, there are far worse smells things you could be smelling right now. This is nothing."

"Then I'll make sure not to smell them." Silver continued to wave the foul stench away.

Blaze looked around. The immediate area was silent, and it made her uncomfortable. "I doubt my flames were enough to drive them away."

"I'm feeling the same," Viper said. "Which is all the more reason why need to get moving."

"Where? We can't see a dang thing in here!"

"Hence why I said why we need light," Viper said, feeling like he shouldn't have to explain. "You figured out how to get a shield going, now figure out how to get some light."

Silver looked impudently at Viper, who had already turned his back towards the white hedgehog. What kind of an answer was that? Silver looked at the Sky Blue Chaos Emerald that was still in his hand. As they walked along, Silver studied it. Somehow the Emerald had made the shield by itself…had it?

Silver rattled his brain to figure out what made the Emerald did that. These Emeralds don't do things on their own whim…did they? They're just objects…powerful ones… So why did it do the shield on its own?

Silver replayed the battle in his head. Again in his mind, he was in the midst of the fiery tornado wishing for something to shield him from—Silver's mind snapped on quicker than a light switch. That's it! The Chaos Emerald had responded to his thoughts! His mind flashed back to what Blaze said when they first found the Talisman of Light. They had extraordinary power, as it transforms your thoughts into power.

Silver immediately held the White Chaos Emerald high, and thought hard. Show us the way to get out of here so we can fight Iblis! The White Chaos Emerald flashed brightly, which caught the attention of Viper and Blaze. Soon, a steady beam of light shone out straight forwards, and to the right. "It worked!" Silver smiled. "I told the Chaos Emerald to show us the way out of here so we could fight Iblis!"

Viper smirked. "Heh, I guess we were on the right track then." Viper looked at the others. "Shall we go?"

None need answered, and so they took off in a sprint towards the light beam. They went for several minutes, and although they were slightly winded from the fight before, the sight of light was like caffeine, energizing them for the final leg.

Just ahead, something that looked like a doorway opened up in front of them. This spurred them on even more. Sooner than any of them had expected, the three burst out into the open air. Despite the sky was dark and ominous, it might as well have been bright sunlight to the troupe as their eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the Shadow Realm. After a few seconds, their eyes adjusted to the new light, although it still smarted. They caught their breath, relishing the air, despite that it was choked with ash.

Silver was the first to look around. They were standing on a small ledge, which dropped off sharply into the largest lava lake the white hedgehog had ever seen. As far as he could tell, the lake stretched on beyond the horizon, although it was hard to tell as the view was broken up by large stone formations that dotted the lake.

Viper spoke for everyone. "Well, that's an eye-opener, no mistake."

Silver remained silent, although his silence agreed with Viper's words. This truly was a sight to behold.

Blaze had stared at the view as well, but something pricked her soul strangely, in a very familiar way. Instinctively, Blaze began to search the lava lake from the cliff, as if looking for something that could only be seen with her own eyes.

Silver grew aware of the sky above him, and he immediately felt outraged. "But we got back to the surface!" Silver exclaimed. "That Chaos Emerald led us the way out, not to Iblis!"

Viper looked coolly at Silver. "The Chaos Emerald knows the thoughts of the user. If you were seeking to find Iblis, then the Emerald made no mistake somehow. If you thought of how to get out of there, then it would have led you out...although I have a distinct feeling that if it led us out, we would have just gone back the way we came." Viper looked around. "As far as I can tell, there's no way out of this area except back the way we came."

Both looked back towards the cavern where they came from, and as they turned, a door swung shut over the cavern. The door, although it appeared to be made of the same stone as the large gate they used to get into the Shadow Realm, it was significantly smaller. The large gate was mainly simple in design, but this door was crafted finely. Instead of a flat top, the sides curved into a point. There were handles on the doors. The door was carved with indiscernible patterns, but they were detailed finely. Whoever made these doors took his or her time doing so.

Viper had stridden forward and tested the door with a pull, but it wouldn't budge. Some force was holding it shut. "Well, doesn't look like we'll be heading back anyway…not that I'd want to." Viper looked at his left hand which he had used to try to open the door. It had now faded into an orange color. "Now that's more like it," he breathed.

Silver's lips pressed into a far line in apprehension. Did the Chaos Emerald lead him where he wanted to go? Did he mess up by thinking that they just wanted out of there?

Blaze suddenly spoke up. "I sense His flames."

There was no need to expound on the possessive pronoun; both Viper and Silver knew whom she was referring to. Silver felt obliged to sign in relief…but then it was replaced with a different kind of apprehension…the one before a big battle.

A dull rumble reached their ears, the kind preceding an earthquake, spreading the news of an arrival like a public crier announcing the king is coming. Silver dared to look below into the lava lake. Sure enough, a wave of lava was coming towards them from the far end. It had to be Iblis.

Suddenly, a large demon burst through the lake's surface. Showers of lava fell upon the three below, narrowly missing all of them. Both stood their ground, and the demon looked down upon his challengers.

Iblis now looked much like his usual self, but his four arms have now fused into two, and in result the arms were thicker and his hands larger. Covering many strategic points on Iblis' body were sheets of rocky armor, and it appeared to be thicker than before. The shoulders were domed with thicker armor, and reinforced with large broad spikes, each twenty-five feet tall. Iblis face was rounder now and had a thick jaw, mouth now rimmed with large teeth. All could see that Iblis now had a third eye, a large one directly in the center of the forehead. The whole appearance gave Iblis the look of a bodybuilder.

"Iblis has matured," Viper said. "He's at his strongest now."

Silver and Blaze looked at each other. They had fought Iblis over and over again so he wouldn't get to this stage…because it was believed that Iblis at this stage was unbeatable. Now that Iblis has reached it…the battle had a new sense of urgency.

"You guys ready for this?" Silver said.

Blaze and Viper nodded, but Viper answered. "This battle is the one to end all battles. Either we finally destroy him…or he destroys us. Give it everything you got, no reserves." Viper held up the Green Chaos Emerald in his left arm. Silver and Blaze nodded, and raised their Chaos Emeralds. Blaze had the yellow and red, while Silver had the sky blue and white. Iblis may be the most powerful he had ever been…but so were they.

All three snapped their gaze at Iblis. "Iblis!" Silver cried out. "The time has come for you to be destroyed!"

Iblis roared fiercely in defiance. Who were these worms to command the almighty Iblis, the Flames of Disaster? Well, it was time to teach these parasites a lesson! Iblis roared into the sky, and the skies stirred. Suddenly, they opened up and fire fell like rain fell down upon them.

Silver held up the Sky Blue Chaos Emerald, and immediately, the icy force field protected him from the deadly rain. Viper relied on his agile movements to escape the danger. Blaze didn't fear fire; she danced in fire!

Viper regained his footing and taunted Iblis, "Is that all you got!? Come face me, Iblis! You stole my arm last time, but I got it back, but you'll still pay for it!"

Iblis roared again, and came closer. He was still a great distance from the cliff, but all grew suddenly aware of Iblis' size. Iblis curled his clawed hands together, and then threw his arms around like he was throwing a ball. From the movement, came out waves of fiery energy, searing through the air like a hot knife. All dodged the waves, even Blaze. Even to her, the rays were extremely hot, and they likely might have killed her.

With each attack, Iblis ventured forwards towards the cliff. Viepr's bullets were too weak to crack the armor effectively, and Blaze's flames, although damaging, weren't very effective. Silver didn't have anything large enough to crack the armor with, so all had to fight defensively. Iblis was coming closer. When he was close enough, then they would attack.

Iblis was now very near the cliff, and he towered above it. Silver felt really small, but would not give into fear. Suddenly, with his massive arms, lblis plowed his hands into the side of the cliff. All kept their balance as the cliff rumbled. All could hear stone cracking underneath.

"He's trying to destroy the cliff!" Blaze shouted.

"On the way!" Viper bellowed, and charged.

But Iblis was paying attention, and as Viper jumped at the face, Iblis leaned back slightly and opened his maw, and Viper fell right in. Quickly, Iblis clamped his mouth shut with a snap.

"Viper!" Silver and Blaze cried out.

Nothing happened for several seconds, and then suddenly, Iblis' mouth moved as if something was wedging it open. Soon, the mouth slowly opened again, as if trying to close but losing. Viper had braced his greatsword against the roof of Iblis mouth, and then used himself as the lever prying the mouth opened. He looked none the worse for wear. Viper grunted, "As appealing as a sauna sounds…I think I'll pass." He looked at Silver and Blaze. "Hey, a little help?"

Silver snapped out of his shock then sprang into action. He leaped on top of Iblis snout, and when he looked, all three eyes were looking straight at him. It gave him the creeps since the eyes were bigger than he was, but Silver charged. Slapping a hand on Iblis' center eye—noticing that it felt harder than marble—he screamed, "Take this, Iblis!" Silver's hand glowed bright blue.

Iblis screamed, and reeled back. Viper escaped his maw and Silver bailed, using his psychokinesis to hover back down to the cliff-top. Iblis had retreated to a long distance away after the blow, and all could feel the ground shake as his massive feet struck the bottom of the lake. The cliff-side made a funny noise each time it did, and it was followed by a sound of lava splashing right below. All felt a sickness in the pit of their stomachs as it did.

"Iblis must have destroyed the main supports of this cliff when he smashed it," Blaze said. "The cliff-side doesn't have much support to keep it up, and parts have already started crumbling off."

"In other words, we're in trouble," Silver finished.

"Trouble doesn't begin to describe it," Viper added, but then followed up. "We'll need to finish Iblis off fast, or else we're toast…literally."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Silver said, watching Iblis recover himself. "I hurt him, but I don't think I did any damage to that eye."

"While the eyes are a weak-point, we need to shatter his armor so we can attack his head," Viper said.

The demon was enraged. While Silver did not do any real damage to his eye, it had hurt fiercely. Those parasites would pay for that! Iblis glared at the crumbling cliff-side. They were doomed on that cliff, since he destroyed it, but he felt like he should speed things along. He located a nearby rock spire sticking out of the lava, standing nearly as tall as he was. Perfect. Iblis ripped it out of the ground, and prepared to heave it.

All could see what Iblis was up to, and for once, Viper felt a wash of cold sweat. "Uh, Silver, I hope you can catch that."

"I hope so too…" Silver felt his adrenalin shoot through the roof, pounding in his temples. Without thinking, he stood at the very edge of the cliff, hoping that he could grasp it in his mind to catch…and that the cliff wouldn't collapse under him as he waited.

Iblis heaved the spire as if it was a stick. Silver outstretched his hands and charged his power. He closed his eyes, hoping and praying he'd catch it. He could feel it coming closer…

When he dared to open his eyes again, he saw that the spire was now bathing in a blue-green glow of Silver's power. Heaving a sigh of relief, he cried out in a scream as he heaved it back at Iblis. He didn't look to see Iblis get struck hard by it and howl in pain, for he had leaned down onto one knee; that drained him. As Silver breathed, he started wondering how he could crack the armor. It felt like it was made of rock…

Silver's mind flashed to when in the past, he destroyed the concrete of the tower in Kingdom Valley so that he could make a floating apparatus of platforms for Sonic in an attempt to reach the EG-Carrier. He didn't know what rock Iblis' armor was made of, but it was worth a shot.

Iblis recovered and roared fiercely. Parts of his armor had cracked from being struck by a rock nearly as big as he was. He had enough; it's time to destroy them! Iblis stomped towards them furiously. Each step he took, more and more of the cliff-side was knocked off and fell into the lava below. All braced themselves as Iblis smashed his hands into the cliff-again, but then he pulled back on the cliff, and with a large crack, he tore the cliff off of its supports and held it on front of him.

Viper, Silver and Blaze had gripped the ground the best they could to avoid falling off, but they had a hard time of it. Iblis was not gentle with it, and various times, he tipped the cliff on its side so he could just toss them into the lake, but these three were annoyingly vigilant.

"Now's a good a time as any!" Viper cried out, holding on to the hilt of Bane, blade ran deep into the earth.

Silver leaped up off of his solid perch and hovered back onto Iblis' nose. It was unnerving standing on a demon's snout, but now wasn't the time. Silver clapped his hands together and slammed them on the armor. "I hope this works!"

A small archaic circle appeared on the armor, the same circle that appeared on the tower in Kingdom Valley. This circle glowed bright bluish-green. Immediately, there was a crack like thunder, and Iblis, in an attempt to swat Silver off of his snout, dropped the cliff into the lake.

Viper and Blaze held on as the rock punched into the lake. Unlike water, lava was a very viscous liquid, and the force of the rock hitting it shook it so hard that Viper and Blaze thought it would break. It held firm, but Viper felt numbness in his arm from holding onto the sword while the rock struck, for the sword absorbed much of the vibration.

Silver hovered down quickly, and Blaze saw a frightened look quickly fade into relief when he saw their condition. Landing on the floating rock, he inquired, "Are you guys okay?"

"Never mind us," Viper said. "Did you break the armor?"

"Kind of. I didn't know what the armor was made of, so I had to guess. I guess wrong so I didn't destroy it, but I did crack it pretty well."

"It should be enough," Viper looked at Blaze and nodded. Blaze nodded back; she knew what Viper was going to do. Viper looked back at Silver. "Give us a heave at Iblis face, and we'll finish the job."

Silver looked at Iblis, who was finished from recovering, and was now glaring down at the rock; his intentions were crystal clear. Silver nodded wordlessly, and stretched out both hands. The glow enveloped Viper and Blaze. "Up you go!" Silver cried, throw his hands up and behind him, towards Iblis.

Viper and Blaze flew up high and over Silver, heading straight for Iblis. Viper had Bane ready, and Blaze began burning furiously like a meteorite ready to strike. Iblis caught sight of them as they closed in, but it was too late to react. Viper and Blaze smashed into Iblis' head, further breaking the armor, causing it to fly off in pieces.

Iblis was swatting at them furiously, but Viper and Blaze were quick and dodged the huge claws. After several seconds, they had succeeded in ripping off large portions of the armor before they bailed.

Viper, feeling the blood of vengeance in his blood, was not done. Blaze dropped back down to the rock, while Viper immediately curled into a fetal position. When he snapped back erect, he had triggered Prime Mode. Now things were going to get loud!

Silver and Blaze watched Viper transform, and immediately stuck to the rock, remembering Viper's warning about him going into Corrupted Prime Mode, although they couldn't tell the difference between the two modes. All in all, they let Viper alone as he re-engaged.

Viper launched back at Iblis' face, glowing hot yellow and limbs dressed in unbreakable sharp gauntlets. He slashed, pounded and picked into Iblis face, his power destroying anything in his way. Iblis swatted again, but instead of dodging, Viper retaliated with a swipe if his own fist with bone-shattering resistance.

Viper retreated slightly, but Viper shouted. "Let's finish this!"

Silver and Blaze watched as Viper slung his left arm forward, and were shocked when a colossal energy silhouette of it poured out from Viper and held Iblis by the head, for it was so large that it engulfed the entire head.

Viper remained still, and Iblis swung at Viper, but he was too far away. From their position, Viper and Blaze could hear Viper speak. "You ripped off my arm nearly two-hundred years ago, because you knew what this arm was going to do, Iblis…this arm…was made to send bastards like you back to hell!"

Iblis continued to struggle, but it was all in vain.

"And now…you…DIE!!" Viper snapped his left hand into a fist violently, and so did the silhouette. Iblis' head exploded in orange lava-like blood. Iblis remained standing for a short time, but then fell backwards into the lava with a splash of lava; thus perished Iblis.

Viper fell back down onto the rock, reforming back into normal. The hunter looked at where Iblis fell and smiled. "Damn! I've been waiting to do that for a long time."

Silver and Blaze felt obligated to be elated, but Iblis always returned. How were they going to destroy him with the seven Chaos Emeralds?

Suddenly, a shot of flame erupted out of the lava where Iblis fell, shooting towards the rock, but halting just before it. It twisted around itself into a burning sphere, as big as a bull elephant.

Silver gasped. That was it! They needed to seal Iblis again, just like before!...and Silver would be the vessel to carry Iblis for all time. "Everyone! Get out the Chaos Emeralds! This is our chance!"

Everyone whipped out the shining gems. Neither knew what Silver was up to, but they knew Silver had a plan.

Silver decided to explain it. "I'm going to seal Iblis within my soul, and I know how to keep him in forever."

Viper's eyes widened. "Is that possible?"

"Yes, for it was done before over two-hundred years ago. They used one Chaos Emerald then, but here, we'll use all seven!"

Blaze nodded; it was a good plan. Viper hesitated, feeling something was about to go wrong, but nodded as well. "Go for it, kid."

Silver held two Emeralds in hand, one red and one green. He could feel the Red Chaos Emerald burn, but he ignored it. He stared hard into the roaring flame in front of him. "Eternal Sun! The living flame passed down to the royal family! Fall into slumber in my soul, Iblis…you cursed Flames of Disaster!"

All the Emeralds lit up like beacons, and lifted up into the air surrounding Silver, sending beams like laser into Silver's chest. The Red Chaos Emerald pulled at the flame violently, and it drew it in, then poured it into Silver's chest.

It burned, and he felt like his insides were on fire. He struggled, coughed and grunted. Was it supposed to be this painful? Suddenly, he saw the flames exit his soul, only to re-enter by the power of the Emerald. The flames kept escaping but were reabsorbed. This wasn't working! He was being rejected!

"No!" Silver grunted and cough. "Why won't it accept me as the vessel!?"

Viper looked at Blaze, unsure of what he was going to do. Then he made a strange face, for Blaze's head was lowered…as if she was going to do something drastic.

Blaze was in fact facing a decision. Iblis was sealed once before, and was about to be sealed again…but Iblis wasn't so resolute in going back into imprisonment. Therefore, just sealing wasn't going to work. Iblis had to be destroyed for good…and she felt that there was only one way to do it.

She looked up again and strode for Silver, and then the hunter knew exactly what she was going to do.

Silver didn't notice Blaze until she laid a hand on his shoulder. The Emeralds dimmed as the circle was broken, and Iblis escaped back out. It hovered there, taunting them.

"Blaze—" Silver cried out, feeling angry, but sobered when he saw Blaze's determined look.

"Silver…I'll take Iblis." Her voice was strong and unwavering like a solid rock being swept over by the furious oceans. "Don't worry; since my soul is already burning with flames…Iblis will accept me."

Quickly, she took the Emeralds out of Silver's hands. As he reeled back, clutching his chest, the Emeralds shown even brighter, the beams stronger. Iblis was pulled in again, and they could hear small shriek from Iblis as he was helpless in the act.

Blaze glowed orange slightly, and around her, tendrils of flame were licking her body. Despite being a fitting vessel, Iblis was still torturing her from the inside, and she too struggled, although not so much as Silver did.

Blaze dropped the Emeralds to the ground, and turned to the two, mystified by her act. Her face was like stone, but Silver could tell that she was suffering.

Blaze struggled to speak. "What are you waiting for? Use…Chaos Control…to open a portal…to the Void…so you may seal us in it!"

Viper blanched. To ask to be sealed into the Void was just like asking to be shot through the chest. "Blaze! You know what that will do!"

"Yes…" She breathed. "…it will keep Iblis trapped forever!"

"No!" Silver burst out. "I can't let you do this!"

Blaze looked at Silver. "We already…discussed this, Silver! We agreed…to save the world…at ANY PRICE!!"

Silver gritted his teeth, and felt his eyes sting. Viper's expression seemed locked in shock. Silver was in turmoil; they had agreed that they were willing to pay any price to save this world…and we're even willing to kill Sonic for it…but this was different! They're talking about killing Blaze!

"I CAN'T!!" Silver screamed.

"You have to!" Blaze cried out.

"Blaze—" Viper started, but she cut him off.

"It's the only way, Viper. You lost your arm before because of Iblis. We'll lose far more if we don't do this now! I must be the sacrifice to destroy Iblis. It's the only way!"

Viper felt his eyes sting. He had lost many friends to Iblis' wrath…and to finally be rid of that evil…they had to destroy a life. Life is too cruel, and he hated it. It was the only way, and there was another way, they'd do it…but there wasn't.

Viper sighed deeply, the kind of sigh that proceeded tears. "All right, Blaze. You've made your point. I don't like this, but I trust you enough to follow your lead."

"NO!" Silver cried out. "I can't do it! I won't do it!"

"Silver—" Viper started, but Silver cut him off.

"I can't go on in this world without you, Blaze!" Silver's eyes began to rim with water. "We were supposed to enjoy the world together when we destroyed Iblis. It wasn't supposed to end like this! You're my friend…right?"

Blaze looked at Silver, with a sad expression on her face. Obviously this was hard for her too, but she had already come to terms with it. "Silver…you still are so naïve…"

Silver pursed his lips, and one single tear rolled down his face.

Blaze then smiled. "But…that's what I've always liked about you." She turned to Viper. "Take care of him."

Viper pursed his lips, and then nodded.

Blaze closed her eyes tightly, and clenched her fists. Around her, the seven Chaos Emeralds flared to life. They circled around her gaining speed, and then they exploded into a pillar of red-purplish light. Silver and Viper blinked in the light, then it faded and saw Blaze. Her fur had brightened to pink, as did the fur cuffs on her garb and shoes. Her garb flared into bright red, and her yellow eyes deepened into red eyes. Around her, an aura of red and purplish flame enveloped her.

Only Viper knew what had happened. "She's in Super-form," he breathed.

Blaze stepped backwards off of the rock and began to ascend and drift away from the two. Silver made as if to follow her, but Viper gripped him by the shoulder to stop him. "Blaze!" Silver cried out.

Blaze looked downwards at the two as she grew farther and farther away. They heard her voice, almost sounding ghostly. "Thank you, Viper, Silver. I may pass, but you'll both live on. Good luck!"

"Blaze!" Silver called out again, and Viper tightened his grip on his shoulder.

"Silver," Viper whispered. "She's doing what she has to do…and we must as well."

"No!" Silver said, although he knew that Viper was right.

Blaze continued to ascend, shining bright as a star. She curled into a fetal position, and the light brightened around her. With a great cry, she snapped erect. There was a loud explosion, one so great that the clouds rolled back like water. The flash blinded Silver and Viper, and both felt a warm rush from the shockwave wash over them. Silver felt like his heart had been stabbed as he screamed one last time. "BLAZE!!"

The clouds continued to roll away, revealing the sky. The light continued to burn, and Viper thought it was Blaze still, but when he dared to open his eyes, he found that it was not Blaze…but the sun! The sky was blue and the sun was shining through, brighter than he ever saw it. He could see the clouds continue to dissipate and roll back. The planet was healing. Iblis' power had diminished…for he was destroyed.

Sparks rained down on the two, floating gently like leaves in autumn. Viper looked at them sorrowfully…for they were burning ashes of what remained of laze's body. Blaze had self-detonated and destroyed Iblis while he was trapped inside. That…was what she had done to destroy Iblis for good. Her sacrifice opened up the skies.

Back in the ruins of Soleanna, the underground dwellers felt the air change outside, and risked venturing out, only to find the clearing sky open up before them. Oh, what words could describe their great jubilation was there at seeing the sky for the first time in their lives? They had heard stories about the sky, but never had seen it, and it was even prettier then they imagined.

Iblis' blight was quickly dying. The seas began clearing, although it would take decades, may even centuries before they would be whole again. The earth remained barren, but all had faith that the world would be green and plentiful again. Iblis was gone! This was the day to be remembered! The day of deliverance!

But within all that jubilation, two souls were still aching from the loss of a friend, whose blood had been shed so that the world would heal from Iblis' blight. Silver had thrown his arms around Viper's neck, and was sobbing quietly into Viper's chest. Viper sat down upon the rock in the lava lake, and let Silver cry. He too was in tears, but Silver needed the support more than he did.

So, there they stayed, sadness in the midst of joy, grieving for the loss of Blaze the Cat, a valiant warrior who paid the ultimate price. Viper stroked Silver's head. The world was saved, yes, and they should feel happy, but for now, it was time to grieve for the dead.


	23. Chapter 23: Death of a Hero

CHAPTER 23: Death of a Hero

* * *

The sun was beginning to set in the west, now bathing the world with its orange rays of light, giving a whole new look of beauty as nature painted it upon her canvas. The creatures of the day began tucking themselves in for another time of the reigning of the moon while the sun began her preparations of slumber. The chirps of the birds began to slow, as did the scurrying of the creatures of the field as the sky grew darker.

One rabbit was milling in the grassy lands near the entrance to Kingdom Valley, getting a late-night snack from the tender blades of grass and clover before returning to the burrow for a night's slumber. It was busily munching on some clover when it felt something in the air change. It immediately stopped munching and froze. It sniffed the air, hoping to catch a scent of what might be a predator. Finding none, it rose up on its two rear feet and scanned the area. There was no sight of one, but it knew enough that predators could be masters at stealth.

Suddenly, something melted up from the ground. The rabbit remained frozen as the thing that rose up from the ground began reshaping itself. The rabbit felt a malevolent evil radiating from this new creature, and not hesitating another moment, it took off for its den, completely forgetting about a late-night snack.

Mephiles melted up from the ground, after retreating from the desert ruins after a humiliating defeat at the hands of Shadow and Viper. After Shadow unleashed his power with Chaos Blast, Mephiles retreated during the chaos, leaving the two Talismans behind. It didn't matter, for Mephiles had them all fooled. While Mephiles had been busy leading those fools on a merry chase, the other phase of his plan had been working undetected.

Mephiles reached out his hand, and in it grasped the jewel from the Talisman of Darkness. Out of the silver wings, it was a Chaos Emerald…the Black Chaos Emerald. Mephiles allowed himself to smile. Everything was going as planned. The only one who was close to realizing his plan was that naïve fool of a white hedgehog. He had recruited him and his colleague, the purple cat, to prepare the way, and they did so…unwittingly.

She was now primed, and all it took now was one single push to completely send her over the edge, and with that push, she will break, like gravity. All his planning was now about to bear fruit. The key was in the lock…and now it was time to turn it.

- - - - -

Sonic and Elise had remained on the cliff-top for hours, as they can tell as the sun began to set in the west. Since that Kintobor was more than likely dead from the EG-Wyvern crashing, both figured that there was now no hurry to go back to Soleanna. So they remained on the cliff, enjoying the sunset. To Elise, the sunset seemed more beautiful to behold then before.

The two had exchanged in joyful conversation, telling jokes and a little about this and a little about that, both were clearly enjoying each other's company, and also not having to worry about anything, for as far as they could see, it was all over. Project Solaris and the Flames of Disaster were now sleeping soundly again.

Right now, they were talking about Silver and his involvement in the last few days.

"So, as far as you know, you have no idea how exactly Silver changed his mind about you," Elise said.

"Yep. Shadow and Viper took care of him I guess. I don't envy Silver; a lesson from them is like getting beat by a meat hammer." Sonic shivered.

"I've heard about Shadow, but who exactly is Viper?" Elise said. "You didn't talk about him much the last time you talked about your adventures."

"That's because I barely know him myself," Sonic said. "He's some kind of Overlander bounty hunter." He's got a mean swing with that big sword of him and his aim is no slouch either. He's hard to really tick off, although he always looks ticked to me. When he's REALLY ticked though, watch out world. Still, there's something about him that I just can't put my finger on though." Sonic paused. "Oh well, maybe it's for the best. I'm not going to be the one who pries into his personal life; I'd like to live a little longer."

Elise chuckled. "Well, at least he's on the good side."

"When he's paid to be on it anyway." Sonic smiled. "Still, he's cool. Definitely want to be on his good side."

"And you said that was the first time you saw him since the Black Arm Invasion?"

"Yeah, he and Shadow disappeared one night about a week afterwards. They were both in comas for the longest time, and just when we thought they were never going to wake up, both disappeared. I tried tracking them, but I was stopped by who of all people, Metal-Sonic. He told me that by telling me that they were all right, but said not to be followed. After that, I couldn't get another word out of him and he left. I decided to stop following them, but man was my head buzzing with questions about it. Mecha can be a real tight-lipped about things. I saw Shadow sooner…just before we got warped here. He had asked Knux about the Chaos Emeralds, then bam! I woke up near the magnolia tree."

Elise was suddenly reminded that Sonic was from another world, and soon had to go back. She breathed before speaking again. "Sonic, how are you going to be able to go back to your world?"

Sonic looked at Elise. He knew this was an uncomfortable subject for her, but she asked and entered into that subject herself first. Tenderly, hedgehog, tenderly… "Well, I suppose we'd have to go back the same way. We kind of figure that it was some kind of freak Chaos Control that dumped us here to begin with. Our best bet is, well, try the same thing. Thing is we never did it a Chaos Control THAT big. We can make a time portal when we use two Chaos Emerald or those Talisman things. We never did it with more, let alone even tried."

"Sounds dangerous," Elise said.

"Sure does," Sonic said. "But before that, we need to find all those Talismans."

Elise looked at Sonic, and for the first time noticed that Sonic didn't have the Talisman of Water with him. "Sonic, where's the one Talisman I gave you?"

Sonic suddenly straightened. He had left it behind back in Kingdom Valley when he went back in time after he, Silver and Blaze failed to get on the EG-Carrier when it flew over. It was why Sonic was here with Elise now. He didn't like to admit that he had failed the first time, and had to try again. Saying that he screwed up the first time and he had to press the restart button didn't appeal to him. Still, he couldn't lie.

"Um…well…" Sonic clasped his hands together nervously.

"Yes?" Elise pressed. Sonic being uncomfortable was so uncharacteristic that Elise had to fight off a smile.

"Well…you see…you know that Shadow and I had to use a Chaos Control to go back in time, right?"

"Yes…" Elise said, when suddenly she saw where this was going. She remained silent however.

"Well…Silver and I were chasing the EG-Carrier…but when we tried to get on…we couldn't reach it. We saw it crash…and…well…we had to go back in time to fix it."

Elise raised her eyebrows. "Oh?"

"Yeah…"

Elise crossed her arms. "Why do you look so guilty?"

Sonic jumped. "Me? I'm not guilty! What are you talking about? I'm not—" He was stopped when Elise held a finger to Sonic's mouth.

"The thing you need to remember, Sonic Hedgehog, is that you rescued me. How you did it doesn't matter. I'm grateful that you did whatever it took to rescue me. By the way, you look kind of cute when you're blushing."

Sonic covered his cheeks up and wished he could melt into the earth. Now he was even more embarrassed. Why did things like this get so awkward so fast?

Elise was trying her hardest not to laugh at Sonic's embarrassment, for it truly was laughable, but Sonic was looking like he felt pretty small, so Elise was kind enough not to push it further.

As she reminded herself of the subject before, she sobered up. Inevitably Sonic had to go back to his world. Whether it was sooner or later was what was on the table now. It all depended on how fast they could find the Talismans of Essence, where-ever they were. Elise had a sinking feeling in her stomach that a large number of them were already accounted for. She knew that two of them were now in the wreckage of the EG-Carrier, wherever that was. The others were likely already in good hands.

Elise knew that she should feel happy for Sonic, that the chance to go home was very close, but there was a big part of her that wished Sonic didn't have to go. In fact, it felt that she wanted him to stay here. What was so great about the other world anyway? This was a good world, had good people and plenty of room for Sonic to run. What more could he want?

Elise knew that part of her was just the deprived girl side of her talking, and her leader of Soleanna side demanded that regardless of anything, she needed to be a strong queen, and never cry no matter what happens. If Sonic had to go, and needed help going, she needed to step forward and aid him the best she could.

It didn't make it any easier however. Elise sneaked a look at Sonic, who seemed to be recovering from his embarrassment. Maybe if she talked about Sonic's world, maybe it would make her feel easier about it…although, it could also make her feel worse. Just the same, it was a worth she was willing to take. "Sonic?"

Sonic looked at Elise. "Yes?"

"You told me about your adventures…but you never told me much about the world you come from."

Sonic blinked, as if unsure how to answer. "Well…not sure if I can describe it. Interestingly enough, it's a lot like this world. In fact, there have only been two big differences." Sonic looked up at the deepening sky, and caught sight of the pale-faced moon. One, there's only one moon here. Back home we have two moons. One is a lot like the moon here…before Eggman blew half of it to kingdom come. The other is a mini-world called Little Planet. That's a weird place to be, for the planet has to have seven Time Stones keep it from warping in and out of time. The other difference is rather obvious."

"What is it?" Elise was clueless.

Sonic smiled. "No Mobians like me are here!" Sonic laughed, but then shut up immediately. "Oh, yeah. There's Silver and Blaze. Never mind."

It was Elise's turn to laugh, then after recovering herself, she said, "You must miss it."

"Kind of," Sonic said. Elise was all-ears. "I don't necessarily miss the world itself. As long as there's room for me to run, I'm happy! It's the people back home that make me miss it."

Elise looked away, kicking herself. Of course! Sonic likely had friends back home that he'd like to see again. Now it was her turn to feel embarrassed, but she tried to hide it. Rebuking that side of her that wanted Sonic to stay, she listened as Sonic continued.

"Knuckles also needs to go back because he needs to guard the Floating Island. There's a kid that came with us too named Cream. I'm sure she misses her Mom, but she's something else. I haven't heard her talk about it. She's been through a lot as a kid, more than she ever should have had, and it was because of Eggman. That's my big reason why I need to go back. Back home, Eggman's probably went full-steam ahead on a new scheme to take over the world. He really hasn't had a big scheme because he's been interrupted twice now. He's never gives up, but that's why I'm around!" Sonic smiled.

"If Eggman took over the world," Elise began. "How would he rule over it? Dr. Kintobor wanted to rule over time with Project Solaris. He didn't seem the type."

"I thought so too. Eggman however is rotten to the core. Any prisoners he takes end up roboticized. Anyone who gets roboticized is also brain-washed, so they'd serve Eggman without question. It's a fate worse than death." My Uncle Chuck is still trying to build a deroboticizer, so we can change all of those people back. He's not having much luck though. I really hope he succeeds though…especially—" Sonic swallowed. This was an uncomfortable subject for him. "—he's roboticized himself."

"Oh my…"

"Yeah…he was the first. I was able to snap him out of the brain-washing, and while many others were able to get their minds back after Eggman was kicked out of Robotropolis by the human military, many would like to have their old bodies back. I can't imagine living like a robot, so I can't blame them. I want to help my Uncle Chuck…and make sure Eggman doesn't make any more like him."

Elise felt sad. Not for herself, but for Sonic. Like herself, she had lost people she loved dearly. Sonic had lost his uncle in a different way for some time, and it was just as bad, a robot mockery of the being he cared about. It might be even worse then what Elise had gone through.

"Well, Sonic, then I want to help you get back to your home." Elise got up on her feet.

Sonic remained sitting. "What do you mean?"

"When we get back to the castle, I'm going to ask the aid of the people of Soleanna, to help you find the rest of the Talismans of Essence."

Sonic stood up. "You don't have to do that…"

"I know…but I want to." Elise turned to Sonic. "Consider it my gratitude for helping me out these many times."

Sonic smiled, and flashed a thumbs up. "Ok, Elise!"

Elise looked at the sun, which by now was very low in the sky. Night was almost upon them. "Let's go back to Soleanna. I want to find your friends there, so they don't have to sleep in the streets. Allow me to offer the castle to be a conditional home until we find the Talismans."

"That's very generous, Elise."

"It's the least I could do. Sonic…thank you again."

Sonic smiled. "Well, then let's get moving."

Both turned towards the inland, and took a couple of steps forward, when something caught Elise's eye in the gathering darkness. "Sonic, do you see something to our left?"

Sonic looked automatically, but didn't see anything right away. "What?"

"Something shimmered in the sunlight. I was sure that I saw something over there."

Sonic's curiosity blew up ten-fold. "Wait here, I'll check it out." The hedgehog ventured forwards towards the left, eyes scanning the hillside to find something that shimmered like Elise said. Several seconds later, he caught a shimmer in his peripheral vision and focused on it at once. Sonic thought he saw something lying in the grass, but in the deepening darkness, he couldn't determine what it was at first. Venturing further, his eyes caught something that looked like a diamond, but instead of being clear, it was black, blacker then a moonless night sky.

Instinctively, Sonic leaped backwards towards Elise. He backpedaled to Elise, and had a look of frenzy on his face. "Don't touch it!"

"What is it?" Elise was oblivious to Sonic's fear. In fact, she never saw him like this.

"That thing…in the grass…will cause more trouble that Dr. Kintobor could EVER hope to achieve. It erased Shadow's memory and nearly turned Viper into a monster!"

Else felt a terror in her own heart, but mainly because Sonic was afraid of it, and if he was afraid of it, so should she. "But what is it?" Elise found she was whispering, as if the thing in question was a hungry predator that hadn't noticed them yet.

Sonic unconsciously returned the same way, "It's the Black Chaos Emerald, the eighth one. There should have been only seven, but some idiots some time ago apparently crafted another. That thing is like the devil's toy box, and will mess you up until there's nothing left of you. Stay away from it, and let's walk around it."

Elise felt this was a wise decision, but something bugged her about it. "Sonic, what if someone found that thing? We can't just leave it there and let it devour some innocent soul."

"But we can't pick it up! Shadow and Viper didn't even touch it, and they were screwed! Back home, it was left deep inside a mountain. Why did it have to come here!?" Sonic felt angry underneath his fear of the Emerald.

"What do we do?" Elise said. "I can't bear the thought of someone finding it and it destroys them. I would feel like it was our fault because we didn't do something."

Sonic sighed, torn with himself. He'd rather have the entire planet between him and this thing right now, instead of just a modest number of feet. "You're right, but we can't just pick it up."

Suddenly, without warning, a purplish light exploded from the Emerald laying a distance away. Sonic quickly grabbed Elise and turned her away, keeping his gaze away from the Emerald. "Don't look at it! If it gets into your eyes, you're good as dead!" Sonic in fact had no idea what it would do, but he didn't want to take the chance. It worked though, as Elise obeyed without a word. Almost immediately, the Emerald made a ringing noise, as if it was going to get into these two minds one way or another. Sonic stopped his ears, and so did Elise.

Behind the erupting Black Chaos Emerald, a form rose up from the ground, in the shape of a hedgehog, spines and limbs encased in crystal. Since Sonic's and Elise's backs were turned, and their ears were stopped up, they did not detect the new presence of this individual.

Mephiles looked at the miserable two, and had to laugh. "This is too easy! IT's hard to believe that my plan is going THIS well." Mephiles made a ghost of a shrug, and held out his hand. In his grasp was a crystal spike, as sharp as a rose's thorn but shaped like a javelin. "You've defied death long enough, Sonic the Hedgehog, but now, death demands his payment." With that, Mephiles heaved the javelin spike.

Sonic didn't know it was coming, but he gasped as the air was sucked out of him. Time seemed to go into slow motion as Sonic grasped his chest. He could feel the crystal spike, but had no strength to withdraw it from there.

The Black Chaos Emerald had quieted down, and Elise was aware of it. She slowly pulled her hands away from her ears and opened her eyes. The first thing she did was look at Sonic. She made a terrified gasp. Sonic had been skewered through the chest with a spike! "SONIC!!"

Mephiles stayed back, watching the life drain from Sonic like the blood seeping from the wound. Sonic sank to his knees. He felt one of his lungs collapse as the spear had pierced it and his heart. Blood was filling in his lungs so that he couldn't breathe, and his heart was waning. Sonic slowly turned to Elise as his strength waned. "Elise…" He coughed, but kept his eyes in Elise's, although his vision began to darken and his eyes became glazed.

Mephiles made a funny twitch with his hand, and instantly the spike vanished into thin air with a crack, leaving no trace save the wound it inflicted. The removal of the spike shot pain through Sonic's core, and flopped to the ground onto his side with a gasp and a cry. Elise was at his side in a flash. "Sonic!"

Sonic looked at up at Elise, his eyelids drooping slowly. "Elise…just…" Sonic managed, then his head dropped to the ground and his eyes closed after one final breath.

Thus did the fastest thing alive run no more.

Elise was shaking Sonic hard, no, it couldn't be! She called his name over and over, each time louder and more desperate then the last. She turned Sonic onto his back, causing Sonic's arm to limp lifelessly to the side. Elise saw the wound more clearly now, and saw that no blood wasn't coming out…not because it had clotted, but he lost too much blood. She found that her hands were stained with it, as was the grass on the ground.

"Sonic…" she said quietly, placing her hands on her chest. She felt the blood against her chest, but she did not care. There was only one thing she felt now.

"I'm…sorry, father…"

And Elise fell apart at the seams.

She wept bitterly against the still form of Sonic, holding his body against her like a mother would for her baby. She didn't notice a circle marked with flames surround them both nor that the flames flew up above her and began twisting around violently above her. The only thing she cared about had been taken away from her, and now there was nothing to stop the flow of hot tears neither from her eyes nor from her heart as it bled for her departed hero. And there was no way for him to come back. She cried deeply into Sonic's chest, and the pain continued to grow.

Mephiles nearby began laughing ecstatically. Above the crying Princess and the dead hero was his treasure, the being he craved for so long and was denied for ten years, but the time was over! "Finally! I will at last be rejoined to you, my body, my shell, my IBLIS!!"

The flame came down and wrapped itself around Mephiles. The soul that it was deprived of for a decade was here! Being trapped without a soul was torture for it, and now it was ecstatic that its soul had come. With it, he could now destroy those fools that dared to imprison him!

"Now, we must gather the rest of the gems that will grant us unity. It's time for our final curtain call!"

- - - - -

An Echidnaen girl rushed towards a shrine where a great gem rested. There she found the Elder that had been guiding her through warning the ignorant in Lou Brenna. The elder, a heavy set elderly Echidna of a violet color, saw her approach and knew what she was going to say. "It has happened, child?"

"Yes, Elder!" the girl said. "He did it, and now the flames burn!"

The Elder got up on his feet with speed that complimented his age. "It is time. Come, daughter. This is the moment the Divine One told us to act upon. We must leave."

The girl obeyed. "Where to?"

"The World Between Worlds…the Void."

- - - - -

Deep under the destroyed temple, Shadow was reaching for the two Talismans of Essence left behind by Mephiles, when suddenly, they exploded in light. Shadow was knocked off his feet, while the others covered their eyes from the sheer intensity.

- - - - -

In the skies over Soleanna, the night was coming. Many were enjoying what was to be a spectacular sunset, when out of nowhere a storm was rolling in at an alarming speed. The citizens of Soleanna were terrified. Never before did a storm back roll in this quickly from the mountains!

Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Tails watched it approach from the beach. "What is that?" Tails pointed out.

"I've never seen a storm go that fast before!" Amy said.

"It's not a storm…" Knuckles said.

"Then…what is it?" Amy said. Knuckles' words disturbed her.

"Look!" Cream pointed towards the clouds, terror building in her voice. Cheese, her chao, buried his face in her blouse.

In the rolling clouds, a bright light had exploded, breaking the cloud where it sat. In that light, something was moving, but none could see what it was.

Then, the light exploded outwards, expanding and swallowing up everything in sight. Everyone cried out in fright and terror as the light consumed them. Its hunger was not satisfied, and it grew larger, swallowing up the city, the lands around, and it continued to expand.

This…is how the world ends.

- - - - -

Knuckles awoke with a pounding headache, like someone had shoved a bowling ball in his ear. Gingerly, got up off of the stone pavement he lay on. Before he got a look around, he heard others stirring around him. Looking around in the darkness, he saw the shapes of Tails, Amy and Cream lying nearby him. That light did something, that's for sure.

Tails sat up and was getting his bearings, when he noticed his surroundings. "What is this?"

Knuckles looked around, and he jumped up onto his feet in surprise. They were sitting on some kind of floating stone platform, dimly lit by purplish fires on torches surrounding the platform. All around them, the skies twisted and churned like soup in a cauldron, and looked like the storm that had come so swiftly upon them had swallowed up the world except the platform they sat on. "Was this because of that light?"

Amy and Cream worked their way onto their feet, and their faces said the same thing Tails and Knuckles said without words. "Where are we? What happened?" Amy asked.

Out of nowhere they heard a voice shout, "What the hell is this!?"

All jumped and spun around to see this intruder, and saw a human dressed in black. His hair was sandy speckled with black and was unkempt, as was his face which was covered with stubble. He bore a greatsword on his back, pistols on his legs, and a yellow-eyed look that would melt ice. With him was a young white-furred hedgehog with a fanned out forelock. His back was turned to Knuckles and the others, and he sounded puzzled. "What? Where are we!?"

Amy knew that voice. "Silver?"

Silver spun around, recognizing Amy's voice. "Amy? What are YOU doing here!?"

Amy had forgotten her hatred for Silver in light of the new circumstances, and after she saw Silver's red-rimmed eyes. "Are you all right?"

Silver turned away and rubbed his eyes. "I'm fine," he said deliberately.

Viper was suddenly pounced from the side by something in black and was slammed against a pillar, and the assailant pushed a gun against Viper's face. "Talk imposter! Who the hell are you?"

Knuckles and Silver double-took. Viper had been attacked…by himself! This new Viper was fresher looking, clean shaven and had shorter dark hair, as if he was younger than the version he was now threatening.

"What in the world!?" Silver exclaimed.

Three beings came to the "older" Viper's rescue: a black hedgehog with red highlights on his spines and limbs, a white fruit back garbed in tight dark clothing, and a robot resembling a blue hedgehog.

Metal-Sonic grabbed young-Viper by the arm. "Desist! Let him speak! Because of Silver's presence, I think there's more to this then you think!"

"What are you talking about?" Silver asked. "And who are you guys?"

The situation was quickly descending into pandemonium, and only got worse. Knuckles was confronted by a hot-pink chameleon. "Knuckles! What happened? What's going on? Who are these people?"

The two Vipers continued to argue as Shadow and Metal-Sonic were trying to separate them, while Knuckles was trying to explain what he could to Espio, which was very little. By now, there was fourteen people talking and arguing with each other. Finally, one had enough.

"QUIET!!" shouted a high voice, followed up by a bang upon the pavement.

All looked with wild expressions to the speaker. Amy Rose had smashed her Piko Piko Hammer into the stone floor in an attempt to shut everyone up. It worked, as everyone had quieted down as Amy's voice had far overridden their own.

"That's better," Amy breathed, smoothing out her quills with her free hand.

Knuckles followed up on the spot. "I have no idea what in the world just happened, but this is not going to help. First things first…" Knuckles paused to word his question wisely. "Why in the world are there two Vipers here?"

"I'd like to know that myself," young-Viper said, teeth grit.

"Viper," Shadow commanded. "Stand down."

Viper sniffed like an angry bull, but complied.

Knuckles coiled his hands into fists. "Quiet…" He turned to the scruffier looking one. "Who are you and what happened to you?"

"I was the bounty hunter Viper…but for the last two hundred years I've been fighting Iblis. With Silver here, I defeated him in the future." Viper looked hard at his younger-self. "So what's your story?"

"I think we finally have what we need to draw a conclusion," Metal-Sonic said. "There are not two different Viper's here, but one. The same person…from two different time periods." Mecha faced the scruffier Viper. "You are Viper…less than 250 years old, I estimate."

Old-Viper replied with, "I don't know my true age…time doesn't mean much when you're fighting an apocalyptic demon day in and day out. All I know that it's been around two hundred years."

Young-Viper looked old-Viper up and down. "So, you're me in the future?"

"Looks like it, boy," old-Viper said, with a wry smile.

"But how?" Silver exclaimed. "How in the world are we here at the same time? Where is here? How did we get here!? This is all so confusing!"

"One question at a time, please!" Knuckles said exasperatedly. He knew Silver was right, but he sure wasn't helping.

"The light that brought us here felt a lot like Chaos Control, but on a massive scale." Shadow began. "It even went through time and snatched you two from the future." Shadow cast a glance to old-Viper and Silver. "Why it has happened is still a mystery."

"So, it was another Chaos Control?" Knuckles rubbed his temples. "How can two freak Chaos Controls happen so close to each other?"

"I don't think either of them were 'freak,' like you say," Shadow said. "I think Mephiles is involved.

"Who's he?" Knuckles asked.

"Do you know Nazo?" young-Viper ventured. After seeing the look of shock on Knuckles' face, he finished dryly, "Guess so."

"We believe that Nazo and Mephiles are the same person, and he's a physical manifestation of the Black Chaos Emerald."

Knuckles shivered. "That explains why he gave me the creeps. That Emerald is a boon to the world. Messing with it is taboo in Echidna-culture." Knuckles looked hard at Shadow. "But I thought Viper and Sonic destroyed him!"

"So we thought," young-Viper said. "Turns out he merely re-spawned very soon afterwards."

Knuckles covered his mouth in thought. Withdrawing his hand again, he spoke. "The Black Chaos Emerald was created by a rival clan of the Guardian's clan, they called themselves the Nocturnus clan. I heard they found a chaos rift in the Black Mountains and it was there the Black Chaos Emerald was created. That same Emerald wiped them off the face of the earth shortly later. Rumor has it that it was created so powerful that it could rival the Master Emerald. I heard many references that it was basically the nega-Master. Rumor also said that using the Black Chaos Emerald would control ALL of the Chaos Emeralds. That's why it's taboo."

Shadow nodded comprehensively. "Mephiles can use the Black Chaos Emerald efficiently. He must have yanked us off of the planet."

"Something doesn't add up," old-Viper said. "If Mephiles wanted to do that, he could have just done it the first time. Mephiles isn't the kind of person to toy around. If he sent us here, he had a reason."

"I hate to admit it, but I think you're right," Shadow said. "There's more to this…much more."

Knuckles was about to speak again, when a red light darted across his face. Shadow saw it too, and it was quickly followed by a purplish one. They darted around like fireflies in the group. Of the fourteen in the group, three had a strong sense of déjà vu.

The lights came to a clear spot and exploded in light. All blinked in the outburst of light, but it soon faded. All uncovered their eyes to see a young peach-colored Echidna girl and an elderly male purple Echidna stood before them. The aforementioned three recognized the girl immediately.

"Tikal!" Knuckles, Tails and Amy cried out.

Silver looked at the three. "You know her?"

Tails explained. "She appeared to us when a monster called Perfect Chaos nearly destroyed Sapphire City." Tails looked strangely at Silver. "Do YOU know her?"

"Kind of," Silver started. "She showed me different places, and explained some stuff to me. She and that other Echidna did."

"I did," Tikal said. Her face was very grave. "It was all for a reason too. You were blinded by the Dark one, Silver, and we helped you open your eyes."

"Who are you?" Silver asked the elder Echidna.

The purple Echidna answered. "I was a former Guardian of Knuckles' Island, centuries before his time. I am Thunderhawk."

Knuckles looked like someone sucker-punched him in the head. "Thunderhawk? The Guardian that disappeared from the island?"

"Indeed. I was taken away for I was needed in other realms."

Shadow stepped in. "who are you two exactly?"

Tikal answered. "We come from the Promised Land. We were sent to you because something terrible has happened!"

"She is correct," Thunderhawk said. "Mephiles is indeed responsible, but his plan was to wipe you completely off of the map along with the rest of the world. You see…Lou Brenna, the world you were on…is gone."

"Gone!?" Tails exclaimed.

"Yes, melted away into nothingness. Many other worlds will follow because of it."

"What happened?" Silver asked.

"Iblis has been released." Tikal looked very grave.

Several didn't look surprised, while the others were flabbergasted. "How!? How did he get released? The way to do that was to make Elise cry!"

"Who's 'Iblis?'" said Espio, speaking for the Chaotix.

Silver answered. "A demon in my time. He destroyed the whole world by burning it into ashes." Silver looked around. "But Iblis didn't do THIS!"

"You're right," Thunderhawk continued. "Because Iblis became something else…"

Shadow caught on. "Solaris."

"The sun god of Soleanna?" Vector said.

"So they'd like to believe," young-Viper said. "Solaris is actually two demons in one. Iblis…and Mephiles."

Silver looked down. He remembered that Solaris had separated into the two in Project Solaris. "But how did Iblis get out?"

Tikal looked down sadly. "Mephiles orchestrated it all so that the lot of you would be distracted from his ultimate objective."

Thunderhawk motioned behind himself. "Iblis' seal had been broken…due to Mephiles' manipulation."

All looked to see what was behind the two. Unnoticed by the entire group was a human princess, cradling the body of a slain hero. She looked like she had been crying for some time. All looked to see who the dead hero was: a blue hedgehog with red sneakers, bound with white straps and brass-colored buckles.

Amy cried out, "Sonic!" She and Cream rushed to the still form of Sonic the Hedgehog, the others quickly following. Young-Viper leaped over the others to get close. Quickly, he searched for life-signs.

Tails had a sick feeling arising from his stomach, and he had to swallow. "No…you don't think…?"

"Sonic!" Knuckles cried out.

Viper's expression quickly changed. He slowly looked up, his eyes wide in shock and disbelief. He shook his head, as if he couldn't believe he was doing it. "No pulse."

Amy fell apart at the seams. She threw herself against Sonic's body, crying bitterly. Cream was also crying, and she was with Amy at her side. Cheese was distressed at Cream's sadness, and it too made him cry. Tails fell back into his rear and crawled closer to Sonic, his eyes watering. Knuckles was in shock and had to turn away. Young-Viper had rejoined his colleagues, whose reactions mirrored the others. Shadow turned away from the weeping crowd, stunned to silence. Metal-Sonic was pertified. For years, he had envisioned sinking his claws into Sonic's back to kill him, and now in reality, he was here before him, passed on. Mecha looked at his claws, opening and closing them, unsure what to feel except shock. Rouge joined Shadow at his side. Old-Viper mirrored young-Viper to a T. Silver was in shock as well. Just a day before, he was envisioning himself being the hammer that struck for justice against Sonic. Now…he was one of the grievers. Sonic had helped him fix his time, and now he was gone. The Chaotix joined Knuckles, expressing their own shock as well.

"How did this happen?" Silver whispered.

Thunderhawk answered, "He snuck up behind Sonic while he was distracted, and ran him through. He knew what had to be done to get his true form back."

Young-Viper punched the wall in fury. "Son of a bitch! Us hunting him down was all part of his plan?"

"Indeed," Thunderhawk said. "Mephiles is a master of deceit, and hid his true purpose from the world. He may have dropped hints, but never did he fully expose himself. Had any of you found out in some way, you would have abandoned the chase and evacuated the Princess."

"He played us all for fools then," old-Viper said. "His plan all along was while everyone was distracted with their own goals, he would strike where it hurt the most, a weakspot none of us would have predicted."

"So that's it then?" young-Viper spat bitterly. "We fell for the bait when all Mephiles had to do was make a girl cry?"

"So THAT'S why Mephiles wanted me to kill Sonic before!" Silver exclaimed.

"Partly," Thunderhawk said, for Tikal went to comfort those grieving. "Mephiles knew you would fail, Silver. However, your failures were a ripening of the fruit for him. The more Sonic got away and rescued Elise, the more Elise would be more likely to cry if Sonic was destroyed. Either way, Mephiles would win, and you would cease to exist."

Silver had to sit down. Mephiles used them all as pawns and played the game so well. Now it was checkmate, and they had all lost.

Out of nowhere came a loud roar, which made everyone jump and look up. Above was a bright light, which danced and swayed with the roar.

"Solaris," Shadow said.

"Yes," continued Thunderhawk. "He is now complete. Solaris will now consume all remaining timelines, dimensions and worlds, and the very fabric of time will collapse and disappear into nothingness…just as Mephiles wanted. All that will remain is the Void, where we are now, but we will disappear as if we never existed."

"Time was already unstable because of Nazo, and as Mephiles, he continued his work," surmised Shadow.

"Yes, the rift remains above…" Thunderhawk pointed to the light. "But once Solaris has consumed it all, it will vanish."

Knuckles smacked his fists together angrily. "We have no time to waste. We've got to defeat it now!"

"It's not that simple," Shadow said. "If Solaris is an time-devouring archdemon, that means he exists in all times. Past, present, future, all of them. Defeating it here…will mean nothing!"

Silver looked down to the ground. They were trapped in the Void, where time didn't even exist. Silver looked up sharply. If time didn't exist here, then Solaris had only one realm of existence here. Defeating it in the Void would destroy it completely! It wasn't checkmate yet…only check. Moving carefully would reverse the battle. "I won't give up. There is a way…although I don't know what it is yet."

Tails looked up at Silver, the former's eyes reamed with red. "What do you mean?"

"Solaris exists in the past, present and future, right?" Silver surmised. "Well, in the Void, time and space mean nothing. Here, I'll take him down all at once!" Silver grasped one hand into a fist, and his power rushed through him, making him glow blue briefly. "We destroy him here, and we destroy him in all of time!"

Shadow looked at Silver. "Yes…it might be possible…if he was still alive."

Young-Viper looked at Shadow, who looked away. "Without him, I don't think we can win, Silver."

Silver looked down again, and he looked at Sonic, huddled by those who care for him the most. "Why did he have to die?"

The girls were still crying over Sonic. Oh, what words could describe their sorrow for the loss of the great hero. All their hopes hung on him, and they had died with him. Tikal folded her hands in front of her, eyes closed. She seemed to be praying. Thunderhawk joined her at her side and laid a heavy hand on her shoulder. The two Vipers ran their hands through their respective hair, and Shadow and Mecha remained silent. The Chaotix sat down on the ground, wondering what they would do. It was over, and nothing would save them now. They heard Amy's cries for Sonic, as if he was just asleep. How did it come to this?

A stiff wind rose up in the place, whipping everyone as it passed by. None noticed the wind, for they were too wrapped up in themselves…save one.

Elise was done crying, but stayed beside Sonic. She had watched everyone carry on their own forms of grief, and it broke her heart more. Sonic had touched many lives, even those who despised him. Of all people, why did he have to die? It wasn't fair!

When the wind picked up, Elise was the only one to feel it. Elise looked around. There was something about that wind that was familiar, and it lifted her up slightly. It felt like it was saying…smile… Her mind flashed to Sonic's reminders for her to smile.

"Sonic?" Elise breathed.

Silver caught it first. "What did you say?"

"I…felt Sonic's presence in that wind…" Elise said. Some of the others began to slowly look up, as the words began to sink in. Elise continued, "He's not gone yet…I'm sure of it…he's here now! It's not too late!" Elise began to grew excited.

Amy gasped, fresh tears coming to her eyes…but different tears.

Silver slapped himself upside the head. "Of course! We can call him back with the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds!"

All looked at him, surprised, even Tikal and Thunderhawk.

"The Chaos Emeralds grant the wishes of the beholder. If we focus all our thoughts to saving Sonic, the Chaos Emeralds will amplify them and make them become a reality!" Silver rushed towards Elise. "We especially need you, Princess."

"Me?" Elise said.

"Yes, you were the vessel that imprisoned Iblis. That is no small task. My best friend died because she tried to do the same in the future, and had to destroy herself to destroy Iblis. You did something she could not! It will be your voice that will bring back Sonic's soul from the darkness!" Silver nodded at Elise. "I believe in you, Princess of Soleanna."

Knuckles stepped forward. "As do I."

Amy wiped her eyes. "Please do it, your Grace." Cream nodded silently at her side.

Tails joined in. "You can do it, Your Hi—Elise."

Shadow, young-Viper, Metal-Sonic and Rouge nodded, while the Chaotix chorused in. "You can do it!"

Old-Viper strode forward towards Elise, and looked down on her. "You carry the fate of us all, young one. If this is what we have to do, then see it done."

Elise looked at everyone. All had committed, now she needed to do her part. She nodded firmly. "I'll do it!"

Tikal smiled, tears in her eyes. Thunderhawk squeezed her shoulder. "Your prayers may have been answered, young one."

Old-Viper turned to Rouge. "Rouge, you still have that Chaos Emerald tracker, correct? Now's a good time to use it."

Rouge saluted. "Yes, sir!" Seeing hope shimmer once more had made her abandon her flirtatious nature. Whipping out her tracker, she scanned the area. Seven blips appeared on the screen, in random directions. "Solaris must have flung the Chaos Emeralds everywhere. They're all in different directions."

Tails stood up and wiped his eyes. "To collect them all in time, we need to split up!"

Old-Viper took charge. "No one goes alone. Espio, go with Tails. Viper, go with Mighty. Vector, go with Knuckles. Charmy, you're with Silver. Amy and Cream, I'm sure you are strong enough to fight for Sonic…you did before."

Amy and Cream looked at each other, questioning old-Viper's words, but Amy stood up. "It's for Sonic, so Elise…" Amy turned to Elise. "Watch over him." Amy whipped out her hammer.

Old-Viper nodded. Then he turned to the others. "Mecha, go with Shadow. Rouge…you're coming with me."

Rouge nodded.

"Time is short, everyone," Thunderhawk said firmly. "Solaris will suspect what we are planning. Watch all sides of you, but pursue to the Emeralds with all haste. Remember, failure is just one step to the left or right."

Many nodded wordlessly, but some breathed the words, "For Sonic."

"Go. Light shine upon you."

The fourteen scattered into seven different paths on one mission. Now is the time…to finish it!


	24. Chapter 24: Band of Survivors

**CHAPTER 24: Band of Survivors**

* * *

_There is a war raging on  
Between the right and wrong  
And we have encountered the darkness  
But as each night moves along  
We face another dawn  
To reach for the courage of love  
As the faint hearted run for the shelter of home  
There's a question that hangs in the air  
When the smoke clears away from the battlefield  
Who will be there_

"Band of Survivors" – Twila Paris © 1996

The world has changed. What had not been destroyed had been twisted, reshaped into something course. As other worlds collapsed, the remains collided to become a new place, one of chaos and destruction.

Tails and Espio looked over the land. It looked like someone slammed together buildings until it was just one twisted lump of concrete and steel. The sky was white-washed, giving the city a misty appearance. The light alone made the two blink and squint.

"This reminds me of Soleanna of the future, but even then, there was some resemblance of a city," Tails said.

"Wouldn't know, but I suggest we get moving," Espio said.

Tails nodded, and both began to run. Both knew that at somewhere in this twisted place was a Chaos Emerald, one of the seven keys needed to bring back Sonic's soul. Time was also running short as Solaris was now busy devouring dimensions.

"Where do we even begin to look?" Espio said, scoping the twisted city.

"Hang on," Tails said, beginning to press buttons on his wrist communicator. "I installed a version of the X-Tornado's Chaos-energy reading software onto my wrist-comm. It's not nearly as good, but it should help us." Tails worked on it a few more seconds. "There! I got a signal! It's coming from over there!" Tails pointed towards a collection of ruined buildings in the distance, towards left.

"Then let's go!"

Tails and Espio started to run again, leaping over broken pavements and picking their way through sharp debris littering the surface. It was hard going, but neither complained.

They came towards an overturned building, sloping downwards, when Espio halted in his tracks. Tails noticed this and stopped. "What is it?"

Espio grabbed Tails arm and leaped to the side. Nearby, a sphere appeared out of nowhere. It looked like an eye, with one pupil slit in the middle, crackling with blue electricity. Tails and Espio braced themselves as a stiff wind was pulling them towards it. It was trying to suck them in! Espio whipped out one of his _kunai_ blades and stabbed it into the concrete, providing a hold. Holding onto Tails with the other arm, he saved them from getting sucked into who knew where. Soon, the portal closed, as if it never existed.

"What was that?" Tails asked, bewildered.

"I don't know, but it obviously wasn't nice," Espio said. "Thunderhawk warned us that Solaris knew that we'd likely go for the Chaos Emeralds. I'm thinking it was a trap to ensure that we don't get it." Espio scanned the area, removing the _kunai_ from the concrete. "We'd better move."

Swiftly, they were on the move again. More portals opened up nearby them, and both had to dash to avoid being sucked in. Tails began to see where they would appear, as for a few seconds, a bluish light would appear before it would explode into the portal. Because of how random and swift these would open, it made both jumpy.

Because of the portals, they have not traveled very far in the land. If Solaris wasn't going to suck them into oblivion, he'd delay them until it was too late.

"We have to keep moving!" Tails said.

"I'm open to suggestions!" Espio replied.

Tails scanned the area. When both Tails and Espio stood still, the portal did not materialize. Solaris was doing that on purpose, he realized this. How can you outsmart and interdimensional demon?

Tails looked at his wrist-comm again, getting the bearing on the Chaos Emerald. He looked in the direction where the reading indicated. The first thing he saw was an upright building. It looked very conspicuous as it was the only building upright among the twisted chaos around it. Tails guessed that if there was anywhere in this twisted place that housed the Chaos Emerald, that building was it. It was too weird for anything else. How to get there was the problem. Anytime Tails or Espio ventured from any spot, the portals would come fast and furious. If there was only some way to outrun them…

Tails suddenly had a brainstorm. He checked his shoes and with relief he found that he was still wearing the jet-anklets that he won at Casinopolis around six years before. Hopefully, they would be enough, and he also hoped that Espio wasn't heavier then Sonic. He fought back a fresh watering of his eyes and called over Espio and whispered his plan to him, feeling that Solaris was close by and trying to listen to their conversation. Espio listen meticulously, nodding once in a while and occasionally whispering back his own input. In the end, Espio thought it was a risky plan, but it was also the best chance they got.

"Well, if we're going to do it, we better do it now," Tails said.

"Roger."

Tails twisted his tails together, then snapped them spinning. Tails lifted off of the ground, and grabbed Espio's outstretched hand. Sure enough, Espio was lighter then Sonic, which was a relief. This helped their chances. Espio on the other hand was a little nervous. He never cared for flying. Because of his nervousness, his senses were sharpened beyond normal, and when he saw the first sparkle of blue, he barked "Faster!"

Tails obeyed immediately, clicking his heels together. Tails' aerial-speed tripled, and Espio held on with both hands as speeds came close to triple digits. Portals opened up left, right and front, and Tails steered accordingly. He could feel the gravity-well like pull they had, but it was weak, and as long as they didn't get too close, they'd be fine. The increasing number of portals around the building also seemed to confirm Tails' assumption that the building had something special.

Espio on the other hand was turning green. Tails' evasive flying was making him airsick and he relished the thought of putting his feet back on solid ground. Screw the Chaos Emerald, land is what he wanted most now!

Soon, they came to the top of the building. Tails clicked off his anklets and landed on top of a pile of rubble on the building's top. Espio sat down roughly on the rubble, looking squeamish. Tails didn't appear to notice, but immediately was picking up the reading again. To his surprise, the Chaos Emerald now was closer than they thought. "Looks like we're right on top of it!" Tails scanned the area, and didn't see any glow of a Chaos Emerald. Jealously, he thought of Knuckles' emerald sense or Rouge's Chaos Emerald tracker that could track a Chaos Emerald to the inch. Espio moved off in another direction, slightly hunched over. He puzzled briefly at Espio's behavior when his attention went back to the rubble pile. In his mind's eye, Tails recalled the time he dug the Violet Chaos Emerald from the sandy riverside in Windy Valley.

Like a badger on amphetamines, Tails dug at the rubble like there was no tomorrow. He hadn't dug very long when his hand struck something hard and slick. Tails dove into the rubble, and soon there was so much dust and rubble flying about like a whirlwind that Tails was barely visible.

Suddenly, he plunged his hand into the rubble and pulled out a yellow glowing gem, holding it up high like an Olympic gold medal. "I found it!"

Espio had returned, holding his stomach and looking greener around the gills. "Happy for you. Now let's get out of here. And do try to go at it easier this time."

Tails turned to Espio and was about to ask why until he saw him. He immediately bit his lip to keep from laughing. Espio probably lost his lunch because of Tails' haphazard flying, and it amused him. He couldn't wait to tell Sonic about this when they revived him.

- - - - -

Young-Viper and Mighty were on a rock platform floating down a lava river. This place too had been twisted by the remaking of Solaris. Lava even flowed uphill in places.

"This place is too weird," Mighty said, looking at a drop of lava as it ascended into the sky. "It's like a lava lamp in here!"

"Weird may not be a strong enough word," Viper said. "Bizarre is closer to the truth."

"How are we supposed to find a Chaos Emerald here?" Mighty asked.

"With a great degree of difficulty."

"Thanks a lot."

"My pleasure." Viper looked around at the bizarre landscape. He had wondered the same thing as Mighty, as the Chaos Emerald could be anywhere. That frustrated him, but he knew that he had to look. Not looking would end in death, and so would not finding it in time. Viper spotted a land bank ahead and above them. Since it didn't appear to be moving, it must be anchored. "Mighty, on my back, and watch the sword. Last thing I need is a disemboweled armadillo."

Mighty nervously climbed on Viper's back, taking great care not to rub against the sword braced against the bounty hunter's back.

Viper braced himself for a leap, and when the time came, he leaped high off of the platform, onto the solid rock back above the lava flow. Looking around up here, the lava's flow was even more bizarre. Some of the lava flowed in vertical loops, parts flowed upstream, and bubbles of lava floated upwards into the sky. Viper saw above that there was lava in the sky too, doing more crazy things up there.

"I'm not even sure bizarre is a good word either…" Mighty said dryly.

"Point taken." Viper looked around the barren black rock, but couldn't help but be distracted at the tomfoolery of the lava flow. It was there that he noticed that the land was practically a giant cliff. They were near the bottom where the lava lake sat. Maybe the Chaos Emerald was at the top. Viper voiced his idea to Mighty, who agreed, but only because it was the only idea.

Mighty hopped onto Viper's back again, and Viper began the ascent. Normally, they hopped up the platforms on the side, but a couple of time, Viper had to crawl up the side of the cliff. Very soon, they encountered the portals that were going to suck them into oblivion. Viper picked up the pace.

Soon, they reached the top of this cliff. Viper had a wild look on his face from the near misses from Solaris' portals. "Geez…"

"You can say that again," Might said, climbing off of Viper's back.

Not wanting to stay in one spot long, they began to run. All around the cliff-top the portals came fast and furious. It was by Viper's and Mighty's respective strengths that resisted the pull. Mighty soon came to another cliff wall, and found a rock that looked really strange, decorated by purplish lights. Not hesitating, he smashed through it with a punch. As the rock collapsed, it revealed a cavern. "Viper, get in here!" He called out as he dove in blindly. As he did, he smacked his head against something hard. At once, the portals closed with the sound of an eagle scream.

Viper looked around bewildered, and then spotted the cave. Running into it, he found Mighty looking a little dazed, leaning against a marble sphere, with a stone eagle at the top. It was glowing hotly. Viper guessed that it was able to banish the portals, even if it was temporary, so it was welcome. "That's using your head, Mighty."

"Shut up," Mighty said, shaking his head out.

Viper smirked. In spite of the situation, even he couldn't resist the pun. He looked around the cavern. It led straight on through the cliff-side. He marched determinedly through. Mighty followed, rubbing his head. The shell protected his head, but it still smarted.

The tunnel gave way to another cliff with more crazy lava flows. It wasn't nearly so tall, but on the other side of this area, the lava flowed up the cliff, and it kept going up even past the top of the cliff. Viper shook his head.

Mighty looked around for anything out of the ordinary, and through the lava's glow, it was hard to see much of anything. It would really suck if the Chaos Emerald was red or yellow, because then it would be impossible to see against the lava.

Viper and Mighty began to ascend the cliff. Again, they were assaulted by the portals. Mighty hoped there was another statue close but couldn't see one. Viper wished for the same. He wasn't one to take the easy route, but these portals unnerved him. Solaris was serious about wiping them out, and probably was furious that he didn't last time.

But the two would not stop. There was more than one life on the line here, and there was no turning back. Failure was not an option. Viper recalled his military training to drive him forward. He was the only homunculus alive now, and he wasn't going to make some demon end that now!

Viper and Mighty climbed onto another ledge farther up the waterfall. Both collapsed on it, relieved they made it to this ledge. Fatigue was still a foreign concept to Viper, for being a homunculus granted him unnatural stamina, but it seemed that the portals were not just gravity wells…they sucked the energy out of people too. Effective tactic, and it ticked Viper off.

Viper suddenly became aware that his left arm was glowing hotly, which usually meant something with a lot of energy was giving off, and it was responding to him. Looking up, he heaved a bemused sigh. Mere feet in front of him was the Red Chaos Emerald, glowing hotly like a blast furnace core. Mighty saw it as well, and sighed. "Why did it have to be the red one?"

Viper picked it up with his left arm, where it didn't burn him. "If wishes were fishes…but we have no time for that. Let's get the hell out of here."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

- - - - -

"What is it with this place!?" Knuckles cried out. He and Vector had come upon a jungle, except the trees were growing out of the sides of cliffs and stone pillars. The water in the jungle was fiery red. All in all, it was a bizarre world.

"What is that Solaris trying to do?" Vector said.

"If he's trying to get us lost, it's not working." Knuckles closed his eyes and focused. The Chaos Emerald was here somewhere, and he could tell. Being the Guardian of the most powerful power gem in the world had blessed him with a few things, including sensing the Chaos Emerald's presence. It was all about direction and intensity. Knuckles turned in a slow circle, holding out a hand as if it was a needle on a compass. As he turned, he found the direction where he needed to go. The intensity told him how close it was. It behaved a lot like sonar.

Knuckles snapped open his eyes and pointed towards the left. "It's over there."

Vector looked in the direction. "Ok, but looks like it's going to be choppy."

That was the understatement of the year. Almost immediately, they were assaulted by the portals. Solaris must have known that Knuckles could find a Chaos Emerald in any given area if allowed to, and he didn't want that. For Knuckles, he had a new treat. Red portals opened up, looking identical to the purplish ones, but these were rimmed with fire and instead of sucking in, they launched unidentifiable debris at the two. Only Knuckles' punches through them have saved them.

"Damn," Knuckles said. "He's not taking any chances."

"And I thought finding the ARK's computer room was an adventure," Vector mumbled.

Knuckles had no idea how hard it was for the Chaotix to find the last journal entry of Professor Gerald before the Black Arms nearly took over the world, but decided not to pursue the matter.

The pair continued to go through the surreal world, continually assaulted by the gravity wells and portals. It just made Knuckles angrier and more determined. He wasn't going to give up. Sonic wouldn't, and quitting here would make Knuckles weaker then Sonic , and he'd rather die than admit that. So, Knuckles punched and shoved his way through any obstacle Solaris threw at him. Knuckles was so focused that he was sure he could have done this alone, but Viper was right; no one should go alone, especially since they were fighting a demon here. Vector's strength proved invaluable as well, as his punches were solid and furious as well. He felt Knuckles' fury and determination, and it radiated through the air into his reptilian flesh, creating the drive. Knuckles' fury was either scary or contagious, depending on what it was targeting.

Knuckles kept going, driven by his fury. Sonic was dead, and against all odds, there was a way to save him. Sonic may be a running mouth, but Sonic helped Knuckles many times, most importantly by restoring the island by saving the Master Emerald from the clutches of Robotnik. Knuckles owed Sonic a lot, and Knuckles had a way to pay Sonic back.

"Heads up!" Vector cried out a warning.

Quickly, Vector and Knuckles dodged a large rock bigger than either of them, travelling as fast as a car on the Speed Highway. One of the red portals had hurled it at them from their side.

"Solaris is really beginning to tick me off." Knuckles clinched a fist as he drove it into a nearby stone pillar. The base shattered under his attack, and the pillar toppled forward over the water. It crashed against an island across the water from them, creating a stone bridge for them to cross. Without a word, Knuckles and Vector crossed over quickly.

Knuckles concentrated on the ring of the Chaos Emerald in his head. It was close now, so close that Knuckles could almost taste it. Another indicator that it was close was that Solaris was beefing up the attacks on them. Knuckles and Vector almost walked straight into one of the purple portals, and Knuckles barely saw it coming. That near miss infuriated Knuckles even more, and he sped up. Vector was hard pressed to keep up. When Knuckles wanted something, he wouldn't rest until he got it. Sometimes, it took the Chaotix AND Julie-Su to drag him down so he could rest. Vector wasn't about to do that now though.

Soon, they came to a pair of islands, connected by one single bridge. The resonance in Knuckles' head was very loud now, and Knuckles was sure the Chaos Emerald was on these two islands.

"Keep your eyes peeled, Vector. The Chaos Emerald has to be here somewhere."

"Roger," Vector saluted.

Solaris must have also heard Knuckles' statement, for at once, several portals began appearing all around them. Knuckles and Vector took off, concentration divided on the Chaos Emerald and to avoid being sucked into oblivion.

Knuckles found that the Chaos Emerald must have been on the other island, and told Vector so. Quickly, they charged over the bridge. Solaris opened up two red portals, and both hurled out boulder the size of a small car. They struck the bridge with such force that the bridge collapsed. Knuckles leaped upwards into a glide and made it to the farther shore with ease. Vector had to run as fast as his stubby legs could and leap for the coast. He was now hanging off of the edge of the island, and he couldn't get up on top until Knuckles pulled him up.

"Thanks, Knux. I don't mind a swim, but not in that junk," Vector said, looking at the orange-colored water. It also looked oily.

"You can thank me later," Knuckles said dismissively. Inwardly, he was glad he saved Vector, but now was not the time. "Look there."

Vector looked to where Knuckles was pointing. In the center of the island was a green gem the size of a softball, glowing bright green.

"Now that's a welcome sight," Vector said.

"Oh yeah," Knuckles said, scooping up the Chaos Emerald. "Let's go! Sonic's counting on us!"

- - - - -

Silver and Charmy stood upon a pillar over a warped desert, where the sand flowed like water, and they could even see a few maelstroms in the sand.

"This is so cool!" Charmy said. "I'm so psyched!"

Silver side-eyed the bee, but shrugged. He continued to scan the area, seeing if he could see a Chaos Emerald from afar. He could not, but he knew it was around here, and he wouldn't give up until he found it. What he did see were strange statues. Stone eagles on top of big blue-green globes; he never seen anything like them before, and wondered what they were doing here.

"We'd better get moving," Silver said.

"Gotcha!" Charmy said.

Silver saw that the gaps between solid platforms were too large to jump over, so he had to consent to levitation. Charmy kept up by flying, although his mouth was a constant stream of chatter, especially concerning how cool Silver's psychokinesis was. Silver hid his annoyance at the young bee, who couldn't seem to focus on the task at hand.

Ironically, it was Solaris that Silver would thank for bringing the bee's attention back on track, for right there and then, a red portal opened up and spat out a piece of sharp rock. Silver barely had the presence of mind to catch it with his power and toss it aside. Charmy drew closer from the near shock of it. "Shutting up, now."

"No time!" Silver said. "Let's go!" Silver dashed forward in flight, and Charmy was quick to follow his example. The pair dashed forward as more portals opened up, soon discovering the gravity-well like purple portals, which nearly sucked Charmy in, but Silver pulled him out with his psychokinesis.

After several close encounters, Silver came to a flat where one of the strange statues sat. As soon as he landed on it, three more purple portals opened up directly in the way he was going. Any attempt to get by them was asking to get sucked into oblivion, and Silver was sure Solaris would be more than happy to oblige him if he did. Silver bit his lip as he thought. All problems had a solution, but this one was not clearly visible. Still, there must be a way around this.

Unseen by Silver, Charmy was hovering around the jeweled eagle statue. He too had seen the three portals opened up, barring their way. It gave the bee the creeps as they looked like three gigantic lightning-ringed eyes staring at them, daring them to proceed. He saw the statue nearby and couldn't help but wonder what it was doing in such a crazy place. Something clicked in his head and he immediately went into detective mode. While he was commonly ridiculed for his spontaneity and acting like a kid, he was a credit for the team, for he didn't get a B in the detective registration exam for nothing. He looked again at the statue. What happens if one touched it?

Charmy set his wonderings into action and laid one hand against the cold blue stone. The air suddenly changed and at once the portals evaporated with the sound of an eagle's screech. Silver looked around, perplexed at this new development. He looked at Charmy and saw that he had one hand on the statue, which was now glowing hotly.

"Thanks!" Silver said.

"You can thank me later," Charmy said. "Let's get out of here before they come back."

Silver nodded, and levitated towards the staircase the portals were guarding just moments before, Charmy right on his heels. Silver began to run over the ruins with all the speed he could muster. All he could think of was seeing Sonic dead right before his eyes. It was strange that just a few days before, he was the one who was going to end Sonic's life for justice, and as the time rolled on, he began to feel like it wasn't his job. Now, the very thing he sought originally was in front of his eyes…and it terrified him. This brought speed to his legs and boosted his focus. Sonic must live, even if it was just so that Silver could erase the guilt from his heart for wanting to kill Sonic to begin with.

They began to fly over a large gap of shifting sand, and halfway across, a red portal opened up and was hurling debris so fast that Charmy felt like he was in the batting cages of the pros. Silver caught them and hurled them to the side as fast as he could, but more kept coming. It was blocking them from proceeding as well.

"Charmy, fly around this thing and see if you can find one of those statue things!" Silver cried out, hurling aside a large rock.

The bee saluted Silver. "Gotcha. Cover me!" Charmy buzzed away.

The portal's "eye" seemed to follow Charmy and started hurling things at it with precise aim. Silver was hard pressed to catch them and throw them aside. Charmy picked up the pace, knowing Silver couldn't hold on forever. He was relieved to see another statue on the other side, just past the portal a ways. Darting quickly towards it, he pressed his hands against it. Instantly, the red portal vanished. Silver sighed in relief and hovered over, landing just beside the statue.

Silver needed to rest, but his drive wouldn't let him. He kept going. It wasn't just for Sonic that Silver pressed forward; it was for the one who gave her life to make sure this wouldn't happen. Silver blinked away fresh tears. Blaze died so that Iblis would never hurt anyone ever again, and thanks to Mephiles, her work had been erased. Mephiles was going to pay for that, or Silver would die trying. And he wouldn't die, for if he did, Blaze's sacrifice would be meaningless.

Up ahead rose a spiral tower, where the walkway wrapped up and around the outside like a Sumerian ziggurat. It wasn't very tall, and Silver thought he could hover up there himself, but Solaris doubtless would be watching and would pick them off before they got half-way up. Silver looked ahead, across the bridge that would take them to the spiral walkway, and nodded. Time to move.

Silver and Charmy began the ascent, and very quickly they were assaulted by Solaris' purple portals, seeking to suck them in to their demise. Neither the hedgehog nor the bee would give in, so they surged forwards. Each step was earned in sweat and blood, but neither complained; it a small price to pay to bring back Sonic from the land of the dead.

They reach the summit of the tower, covered in dirt and muscles aching, but victorious. On a pedestal in front of them rested a glowing white gem: the White Chaos Emerald.

"Super-dooper!" Charmy said, racing forward to snatch up the precious Emerald. "and thank goodness it isn't the red one." Charmy rubbed the spot on his hand where the Red Chaos Emerald had burned him a few days before. Silver heaved a sigh of relief as Charmy came rushing back. "Now let's get out of here!"

Silver nodded and was about to turn around to go back, but then a thought occurred to him. He had learned Chaos Control and Chaos Summon practically on the fly, but Silver had only managed to stop time with Chaos Control. But since Chaos Summon worked on a similar principle with Chaos Control, could he in fact use Chaos Control to teleport himself and Charmy? Shadow could do it, and it should be easier than going all the way back on foot.

"Charmy," Silver called to the bee. "I have an idea."

Silver took the Emerald out of Charmy's hand and concentrated hard. He brought up a picture of the dark platform that they had appeared on some time before. Taking Charmy's hand, he shouted. "Chaos Control!"

Silver and Charmy disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the desert ruins behind them. Their task was complete here.

- - - - -

Back on the platform, Thunderhawk was marking something on a parchment, and measuring out the circular platform. This meant nothing to Elise, and she didn't particularly care, although Thunderhawk in his mumblings had said that it will regulate the power flow that would revive Sonic, so Elise left him alone. She was too wrapped up in herself to help effectively, and was thankful that Thunderhawk didn't ask her to help. She wanted to stay beside Sonic's body, like a guard.

Tikal remained at Sonic's side, sitting upon the earth in an Indian cross-legged posture and observing Thunderhawk work meticulously, watching as the elder Echidna made gestures around the platform.

There was a flash of light, and Silver and Charmy appeared, bearing the White Chaos Emerald. The sight of a Chaos Emerald lifted Elise's spirits some, as they were the key to Sonic's return.

Thunderhawk looked up at them. "Ah, you have returned, come help an old man!"

Silver and Charmy joined Thunderhawk with his work, but not before Silver gave the Emerald to Tikal, and asked her to hold it for him. Elise watched the three at work. Thunderhawk was discussing the array he was going to mark on the ground. Silver's eyes widened after seeing the smaller array on the parchment, but didn't say anything. Immediately, the three got to work. Thunderhawk had them survey the ground, marking the earth where the circle would lay. Thunderhawk was adamant that the measures had to be precise.

While the three worked, Elise talked to Tikal, while stroking Sonic's spines. It comforted her somehow. "Tikal," Elise inquired. "How do you know Sonic and his friends?"

Tikal looked up from the Emerald and looked at Elise. "To tell you that, I will need to tell you my story."

Elise nodded understandably.

"I came from a great tribe of Echidnas. We lived in the Forests of Indra, just off the ocean. It was my tribe that helped forge the Blue Chaos Emerald deep inside the temple erected in our village. Actually, we built our home around the temple, for it was there longer than us. The Blue Chaos Emerald was given to the Guardian Tribe that dwelt on Angel Island, an island that sailed around the seas like a ship. That's where Elder Thunderhawk came from."

"One day, the chief…and my father, Pachachamanac, was bitten by greed and envy. He was jealous at the Guardian Tribe, for they possessed all the Chaos Emeralds, and the one thing that controlled them…the Master Emerald, the very thing that the Guardians live to protect. My father wanted it, and the other Emeralds. He prepared the tribe for war, and in secret, I snuck onto Angel Island. It was resting near our ocean coast, you see.

"While on the Island, I discovered curious little creatures that the Echidnas have affectionally called 'chao,' and there was this creature that loved the chao. His true name was unknown, so we called him 'Chaos.' He seemed really shy around me, but soon got used to me, seeing that I was friendly with the chao.

"Then, one terrible night, my father led the attack. I tried to stop them, but I couldn't do anything. My father had the chao killed and when he charged to the Emeralds, Chaos attacked them, and when he saw the chao, he lost his mind."

Tikal breathed before speaking again, as if the memory was uncomfortable. "I had to do something, or Chaos would have destroyed the world. I used the Master Emerald to seal Chaos away. I succeeded, but the anger still festered in Chaos' heart. I sealed myself away so that I could attempt to calm him, but to no avail.

"Millennia later, Chaos broke out of the Master Emerald, and with the help of that evil man, Dr. Robotnik, Chaos again got the Chaos Emeralds and was about to destroy the world again, then Sonic used the Emeralds against Chaos and defeated him. Before that, I helped Sonic and his friends see parts of my time from my memory so they could be warned. Miraculously, chao had come forth and calmed Chaos, for Chaos thought all of them were destroyed. He let go of his anger, and then we left together."

Elise looked down at Sonic. "Did you know that Sonic would save the world then?"

"No…" Tikal said, and then continued. "I believed he would though, and I do now."

Elise looked at Sonic. "I wish I had your faith."

"How much faith has nothing to do with it, Elise." Tikal looked into Elise's eyes. "If there's just one sliver of faith within you, that's all you'll ever need. You can't size up faith, but if you put your full heart into your faith, then even the tiniest flicker of faith will become a roaring fire. All it takes is one small spark in a forest to start a raging forest that will destroy the forest. Just believe, and let He do the rest."

"He?" Elise inquired.

"Yes…the Divine One. He has many names, for people have given him many, for they do not know his true name, not one. He sees the heart, and if he sees that spark, he'll fan it into the flames you need."

Elise pondered these words. Before Solaris had been unveiled as a demon, she and her people had thought Solaris of a similar nature. Her faith had been hurt because Solaris had deceived all of them, and wasn't sure how to believe after that, especially now that Sonic was dead. She had promised that she would believe, but how could she when the very things she did believe in are gone?

Silver accidentally dropped a wooden stake he was holding, distracting Elise a moment from her gloomy thoughts. Thunderhawk tried to hide his amusement. "I dare say, Silver, you're more fidgety then a baby sparrow on his first flying lesson."

"Sorry…" Silver said, picking up the steak with his power. He heard Charmy say, "I still think that's so cool," but tried to ignore it.

"What's on your mind, child?" Thunderhawk said, rolling up the parchment he was looking at.

"It's this circle we're making," Silver said, motioning to the black lines marking the ground. "My dad was alchemist, and I remember him telling me about the circles. Most alchemy arrays have six-sided figures inside them. Ones with seven-sided ones were usually linked to a taboo." Silver kept looking at the ground nervously. He expected Thunderhawk to laugh it off as nonsense, but when he dared to look up at him again, Silver saw that Thunderhawk looked serious.

"I know," Thunderhawk said. "Many of those arrays are marked for taboo. I will be honest with you, Silver. In alchemy, it is a taboo to attempt to raise a being who has fallen back to life, for the price is too great to give. What we are doing is a taboo, according to the laws of alchemy."

Silver paled. Thunderhawk smiled and continued, "But this isn't alchemy were doing. This array is used in the Hidden Palace, and on the Marble Garden's Emerald shrine on Angel Island. It was designed by the Echidnas so that each Chaos Emerald may be the same distance away from the Master Emerald."

"But the symbols…"

Thunderhawk chuckled. "Those are symbols of what each of the Chaos Emeralds' powers are, are they not?"

Silver opened up his mouth to reply, but closed it again. He didn't know at all, as the only powers of Chaos he used were Chaos Control and Chaos Summon.

"It's all right, child. We all start as novices. At the great risk of committing the sin of pride, I do have extensive knowledge of the Chaos Emeralds."

Silver smiled sheepishly. He felt Thunderhawk's amusement at his naivety, and Silver felt obliged to laugh at it with him. Blaze often criticized his naivety, but she was never mean about it. Perhaps she was amused at it too, but showed it differently. He suddenly wished she was here now.

Thunderhawk called Silver over again, and once again Silver gazed at the diagram of the array. It was a heptagon circumscribing a thick banded circle. From the angles of the heptagon were seven rays, each with a symbol in the head. All the rays were converging upon the middle, a seven-pointed star.

"Now see, Silver. Each of these symbols merely represents a power of each respective Chaos Emerald. In Hidden Palace, all of these rays converge upon the Master Emerald, which controls all of the Chaos Emeralds. The symbols simply represent these seven powers: earth, water, wind, light, ice, lightning and fire." The elder Echidna handed Silver a paintbrush and a can of black paint. "Would you please lay down the symbols while I finish the array? Oh, and one more thing. Make sure you put them in the exact order I have on this diagram. It cannot be any different. Understand?"

Silver nodded.

"Good lad," Thunderhawk smiled, and stooped down to work on the star. The circle was half-complete now, and Thunderhawk was eager to finish.

Silver sat down the can and paintbrush on the stone and looked over the diagram. A green-blue glow enveloped the paintbrush and it rose out of the paint. Rubbing against the inside of the can so no drips would remain, Silver moved the paintbrush to the heart of the ray and began painting.

Using his power to do the simple things may be lazy, but Silver wasn't banking on his hand-eye coordination to make it look good. As he painted, he was thinking on how the others were doing collecting the Emeralds. He figured Shadow would have beat him here, but as of yet, there was no sign of him. Maybe once he finished here, he would use the Emerald to see them, and if they were in trouble, either jump in to help them out or pull them out of it.

Elise and Tikal watched the three work on the array, neither having moved from their respective spots. Elise was trying in vain to lift her own spirits on her own, but she was having trouble. Seeing Silver and Charmy return with one Chaos Emerald was a lifter to be sure, but something in her soul was squashing her hopes like ants. Were the others all right? Are they succeeding with their task? What if the Chaos Emerald was never to be found?

Elise looked at Tikal, whose head was lowered, and her hands clasped. She was praying again. Elise had to really respect Tikal. She seemed to never lose hope…just like Sonic.

As quick as lightning, Sonic's words echoed through her mind. Nothing actually starts unless you actually do it. Worrying is a waste of time. Take it from me, Elise. If you've got time to worry, you've got loads of time to get up and run like the wind. Elise kicked herself mentally. How could she have forgotten that!?

She began to stand up, laying Sonic's head down gently on the ground as if she was tucking him into bed, and took off her shoes. She looked at Sonic's still form once more, and breathed. "Thank you, Sonic." Then she began to run laps around the platform.

Charmy watched her go with a puzzled look on his face. Silver looked up, momentarily distracted and the paintbrush clattered to the ground. Thunderhawk looked up from his work, smiled and got back to work. Tikal opened her eyes and saw Elise running, but she said nothing.

Charmy wasn't so silent. "Uh, did I miss something?"

Silver blinked, trying to come up with some logical reason for this sudden change of behavior, but was failing to do something.

Tikal didn't understand the details, but she felt that this was a good sign. "She's letting go of her worry…by running. Just like Sonic would do." Without another word, she joined Elise in running.

"Wild," Charmy said, then grinned big. "but I like wild!" He darted towards them, hovering behind.

Thunderhawk chuckled. "Ah, to be youthful again. Don't you agree, Silver?"

Silver barely heard these words. He was still trying to get his thoughts back together from witnessing this weirdness. Looking down, he realized he dropped the paintbrush. He picked it back up, breathing a sigh of relief that it didn't leave paint behind and got back to work. He guessed there were just some things he would never understand. But who knows? Maybe it was better that way.

Elise was feeling her spirits rise. Sonic was right. It was better to run then worry. If only she remembered sooner. Oh, well. Better late than never. She hoped Sonic would be proud. She felt a breeze kick up in her face, a soothing gentle breeze. Yes…he was.


	25. Chapter 25: Tears Calling

**CHAPTER 25: Tears Calling  


* * *

**

Older-Viper and Rouge stood upon a dock, overlooking a black sea. Above them, the sky was lined with storm clouds, flickering purplish lightning, and before them lay the sea, broken by tall pinnacles of rock and stone. Somewhere in this fell land was a Chaos Emerald, needed to revive Sonic. Both looked the area up and down; each of the pinnacles and spires stood a hundred feet apart from each other.

"Hmm, well this is going to be interesting…" Viper said under his breath, but Rouge heard it.

"What's the matter, big boy? Stumped already?" Rouge said in her usual flirt.

Viper gave a slight shrug. "Nah, I just think the solution will be interesting."

As Viper looked behind him to judge the amount of space behind him, Rouge looked at Viper as if she never knew him before. Viper usually gave her a poisonous look or a lashing remark back, but here Viper seemed not to give a damn. Was it because of his age, or because of what he had seen in those years? What exactly DID he see in those years?

Viper didn't appear to notice Rouge's studying of him, so Rouge kept looking at him, thinking to herself. What could have happened in the two-hundred years that would have had such a dramatic shift in that part of his personality?

Viper began taking steps backwards, looking backwards, but would look fiercely at the closet rock pinnacle in front of him. As the hunter continued proceeding backwards, Rouge immediately guessed what he was going to do: a flying leap for the pinnacle. No sane human being would attempt such a leap and except to make it...but many would argue if Viper was ever sane…or even human.

Rouge darted for the sky just as Viper charged forwards. At the last second, Viper gave a massive heave and leaped off of the dock, flying forwards like a hawk, arms tight against his sides and as straight as an arrow. His leap was indeed great, and he appeared he was going to smash face first into the rock, but quickly, he yanked out Bane and heaved it forwards blade-point first. It stabbed into the rock, and Viper heaved himself up on the remainder of the blade exposed, using the greatsword as a platform. He didn't stay long, as he yanked out the blade, and ran straight up the pinnacle. Upon reaching the top, he leaped onto the point and stood poised, looking over the rest of the land as if his climb and leap were no big deal. Being a homunculus did have its advantages.

Rouge fluttered beside him. "Well, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Viper shrugged again. "Like I said, the solution would be interesting."

Lightning struck another stone pinnacle farther in front of them, and all felt the slap of thunder assault them. As the rumble faded, a voice echoed through the air…coldly…and menacingly… "You never cease to impress me, Viper…it is no wonder why you have survive two hundred years in hell…"

Viper didn't flinch, and to her credit, neither did Rouge. "What can I say? I have some kickass cereal each morning."

"But like everything," the voice continued. "you also have an end. Only nothing is eternal."

"Sounds like you and I have something in common then," Viper said with a smirk. "You're obviously something, Solaris. I haven't figured out what yet, but hey, details."

The voice laughed Viper to scorn. "Such bravado…all the better. It only makes this more interesting."

Several lightning bolts struck at a part in the sky very far away, towards the front of them. Nothing happened for some time. The clouds above began rushing towards the striking point, as if being drawn by some power. Rouge landed beside Viper and watched the show unfold, feeling the breeze kick up behind him. Strange, there was no wind before. Wind was alien to the Void, and when the wing kicked up, it was a sign something was happening. And since Solaris had spoken mere seconds before this, it couldn't be anything good.

The clouds began twisting around the strike-point vertically, being drawn further into the center. Viper felt like he was watching a tornado form from above. Suddenly, the strike-point exploded into a black emptiness, and the entire thing began rotating. Viper and Rouge pitched forward unexpectedly, and felt a disorienting sensation in their bodies as it felt like their centers of gravity had been shifted. Fighting it, Viper whipped out Bane again and stuck it into the stone. Rouge merely extended her wings and fluttered up onto the side of the pinnacle. Viper hoisted himself up onto the pinnacle soon afterwards.

Both looked back towards the spinning mass of cloud and debris, which now felt like down. As it continued to rotate and grow, things closer to it began breaking off and falling into it. Both watched amazed as whole stone pinnacles broke off like twigs far down and were swallowed up, never to be seen again. They were looking into the belly of a black hole.

The voice spoke again. "Is it not beautiful? A physical manifestation of nothingness?"

Rouge sniffed. "If you ask me, it looks just like staring into a toilet backing up."

The Voice of Solaris apparently didn't seem fazed by the off-color comparison. "You had survived many battles, Oroborus Alpha. Are you willing to push your luck further?"

Viper and Rouge said nothing.

"Deeper, towards the mouth of nothing, is the item that you seek. If you dare, find it before the mouth swallows it. The clock is ticking…" The voice laughed and faded away.

Viper and Rouge continued to look down into the black hole. Somewhere in that mess was the Chaos Emerald. It could be anywhere in there, and finding it would be worse than finding a four-leaf clover, and they would need the luck. Solaris had challenged them to a deadly game, and the losers would be crushed in the gravity well.

Viper and Rouge looked at each other, weighing the situation. Both knew that diving into a gravity-well was a million-to-one shot to find the Chaos Emerald, and if they failed there, they…and everyone would die. It soon dawned upon them; if they did not dive in, there was an absolute certainty that everyone would die…more than that…wiped away from the face of time. Failure…was not an option. If both would die here, then both would die trying to find the Chaos Emerald. At least there, they tried. Both locked eyes and gave a determined nod. Time for the ultimate game! Both snapped up and leaped out in space into a dive. The countdown has begun. Let the game begin!

Viper and Rouge dove headlong into the abyss, forcing the maddening instinctual screaming for self-preservation inside their heads to silence, and ironically, diving towards what looked like certain death was their best chance at it. Both dove for several seconds when they espied a large flat stone base ahead, falling and tumbling down. Both dove towards it, and at the last few second, they flipped into a fanned out into a belly-flop position to slow their speed. Rouge used her wings and glided in circles until she slowed down. Viper had no such slow down so continued to fall at over a hundred miles per hour. Viper wasn't concerned; he's fallen from greater heights then this and had more than survived.

Doing another flip, he landed in a crouch on the platform with a boom, and remained there. Rouge glided down to him and landed beside him gracefully. "I have to give it to you, Viper. You know how to make an entrance."

Viper rose up and looked around. "I don't think the preludes are over yet."

Swooping down upon them from above were purple creatures, glowing hotly. They looked like a cross between an eagle and a bat, with a long tail with a small fan-shape at the tail. The talons were long and sharp like an owls', and just as deadly. Viper whipped out his two handguns and covered the flying foes, and Rouge followed suit with her own guns. "Looks like someone doesn't want us to get our hands on my precious Chaos Emerald."

"Hmph, apparently so." Viper added. "Well, even if it wasn't for a Chaos Emerald, I have one rule I follow:"

Viper opened fire, and the two scattered. Viper and Rouge weaved in and out of their dark wings, blasting each to pieces with their guns. The flurrying ranks were quickly decimated under the combined punishment.

Viper landed back on the platform, and rose back up to his full height. Cracking his neck, he said casually, "Getting in my way means getting shot."

Rouge looked around and saw more of the dark bats swooping down from above. "My, my, I feel like a celebrity. Shame that I don't do autographs…"

Viper and Rouge went at it again, blasting away wave after wave. There seemed to be no end to them, but they could not continue unless they cleared enough out. Suddenly, the platform smashed into something, they didn't know what. Like glass, the platform shattered into pieces. Viper barely had the nerve to avoid being crushed or smashed by the flying boulders. Leaping from one to one, he looked around for Rouge. He could see no sign of her.

Squashing a prick of panic in his core, he immediately set off again, half looking for the Chaos Emerald…and for her. He tried to force away the thoughts that there was a time that he might have thought "good riddance." However, seeing a world become lifeless over two-hundred years can change one's perspective.

Another platform rose up in front of him and he leaped towards it like a leopard to the antelope. As he landed, he became aware that the black hole was closing in, as everything felt like it was falling faster, and he felt the air close in around him slowly but surely. Time was running out. Rising up, he saw that he wasn't alone. Stomping towards him were more of the purple and black creatures, this time they reminded Viper of golems, and they stood twice as tall as he was.

Viper aimed a gun straight at the center eye of the creature and fired. The creature at once fell backwards, black blood spilling from the wound. Viper sighed, "Being bigger sure hasn't made you any tougher. Good, I'm in a rush anyway…"

And the slaughter began again. Viper soon discovered that the eye was just the weakspot. The flesh was a lot tougher then it appeared. Viper wasn't intimidated however. Nothing could ever compare to battling one of his own kind, so this trash was nothing. Viper shot, slashed and pulverized each one as they came near to him. Each one fell to his brutal punishment, whether by blade, bullet or beating, it didn't matter; one by one judgment was served regardless.

Unseen below, the platform was smashed again. Viper jumped clear of the splintering rock and stone, while his assailants weren't so lucky. Before Viper had a chance to recover from the jump, he was attacked again by the darkbats, seeking to claw and rip him apart while he was vulnerable. Viper did receive many tears that would have sent any man into a maddening agony, but Viper was anything but any man. With a mighty swing of Bane, the bats scattered, many cleaved in two. But quickly, they regrouped and dived again at Viper. Grinning, he prepared another fell swing.

Suddenly, from above gunshots rained down on the bats like hail. The darkbats scattered again, screeching as their fallen comrades fell to their demise into the gravity well fast approaching. Viper looked up and saw the familiar shape of Rouge the Bat diving towards him. Viper called out to her.

"I'm okay!" Rouge called back, diving closer until even with the homunculus. The latter noticed a suspicious purple glow in a bulging side-pocket on her bodysuit, and guessed what it was immediately.

Both were aware of the yawning depth that was alarmingly close. Both could feel the pressure building up outside them, pounding at them, as the air itself was closing in all around them, threatening to crush them. Above them, the darkbats were swooping in again, as if they wanted to ensure the two's collective demise.

Viper and Rouge went back to back, whipped out their guns, pointed them in all directions and prepared for the attack. "Let's go! Stay close to me!" Viper commanded.

The bats swooped in, as the crushing chasm closed in around them. Viper and Rouge braced themselves. They're just might be no escaping from this, but if they were going to die…it would be in the attempt.

Suddenly, the bulging pocket burst out in a great purplish explosion of light, blinding the two, and the bats, which were sent scattering. Viper and Rouge felt a sudden change of direction before they were completely blinded. When the light faded, the two were gone…saved from the maw of the abyss.

* * *

Amy, Cream and Cheese were trudging through snowdrifts as deep as their waists and higher as the blizzard roared on, and they were lost. The snow was beating into their faces, making seeing an impossible task in itself, let alone traversing the landscape. Needless to say, all three were cold, miserable and discouraged, but something drove them on like hunger and thirst.

They were looking for a Chaos Emerald, one of the keys that would bring Sonic back from a personal purgatory: his soul trapped in the Void aching to rejoin with its body. Somewhere, in this blizzard, rested that key, one of the mythical gems.

Amy was taking point, with Cream and Cheese following behind. Amy had one hand gripping her Piko Piko Hammer, while her other hand was firmly grasping Cream's hand. The rabbit's other hand was keeping Cheese by her side. They were taking no chances in this blizzard. Amy took point as her heart kept pricking her to go one direction, then another. There was no way they could navigate through this blizzard, and Amy knew that her heart knew as much as any other person would, but it was the only thing that would give her direction, so she didn't think about it. Only two things annoyed her: the size of the landscape…and all the snow that was blinding her. This only made her mad, and only spurred her on.

Her thoughts only dwelt on Sonic, the person responsible for her survival time and time again. Amy had never been able to repay him, and she always felt obligated to return the favor. There was a time when she was maddeningly in love with him, but all that did was create frustration for her, and a lot of headaches for Sonic. Eventually, Amy did get past that phase of her life, and was spurred on by a vow she made to Sonic that she wouldn't treat Sonic as a trophy or an object to be admired. Ever since then, Amy stayed out of Sonic's way, but underneath still admired him. After all, how could she not after being saved countless times by him?

Sonic never asked to return the favor, and even if he did, who could repay that kind of a life-debt? Everyone owed something to Sonic for one reason or another, so all were helping to bring him back, each to his or her own reasons. Amy knew that it was foolish to think that this one act would repay her own life-debt, but that wasn't why she was out here. There was only one reason she was doing it: love.

Not the romantic love that she had once sought, and the one she still secretly hoped for; a different kind of love, the greatest love of all: the sacrificial love. She had heard something from an old book that said there was no greater love then the one where one is willing to sacrifice all for another. At the time, she didn't know what that exactly meant; Sonic had shown her how, but she didn't know that at the time either. Now she knew…and she knew that if she truly loved Sonic, she would not hesitate in trying to save him from the jaws of death. And that's why she had volunteered hastily…and that's why she was here. She needed no reminding.

Cream was silent, and didn't understand what Amy was thinking about entirely. Her child-like mind was not big enough to even consider grasping such abstract concepts like the meaning of love and the desire to repay debts. Her motivation was that she wanted to help Sonic because he was a nice person who would be quick to stop the bad guys. She didn't want that to end, so she was helping Amy. Cheese merely mirrored his mistress' feelings, so came along loyally and wholeheartedly.

Despite all that, they were still hopelessly lost. More accurately had no idea where they were, nor had any idea how to get back had they found the Chaos Emerald. All they could see was a lot of snow. Occasionally, they could see some kind of light above, like the moon shining gloriously bright as if it was trying to curse the blizzard to silence. At first, they thought it was the moon, but sometimes they saw many such lights, so banished the thought. Strangely, Amy felt the compulsion to follow the light, for when they saw the light, her heart immediately told her to follow it.

They continued to trudge through the snow for hours, following the lights. Something in the air changed as they progressed though; before all they heard was the cold howl of the harsh winds, biting and chafing their exposed flesh, but soon, they became aware of a strange musical sounds, enchantingly soft and beautiful. Cream had heard it first. "Amy, do you hear something?"

Amy glanced back at the floppy-eared rabbit, thankful for the excuse to face away from the howling winds. "No, what did you hear?"

"It sounded like…singing."

Amy strained her ears to listen, but all she could hear was the howling of the winds, cold and cruel. "I can't hear anything. Are you sure—"

Cream gasped. "There it is again!"

Amy again listened. Still, she heard nothing new. "Cream, I don't hear—" Something clicked inside her head, and suddenly, she heard a faint high-pitched sound, very different from the winds. It swayed rhythmically, pitching up and down in a strange mesmerizing tune. It was beautiful and warm, combatting the cold and harsh winds somehow. "What is that?" Amy wondered aloud.

Cream let go of Amy's hand for one quick second to point. "It's coming from over there!" Quickly, she grabbed onto Amy's hand as the wind threatened to carry her away.

Without hesitation, Amy began trudging through towards the new sound, tugging Cream and Cheese in her wake. "Let's find out what it is. Maybe it will lead us to the Chaos Emerald!"

One foot ahead of the other, they continued to struggle through the building drifts of snow. As they progressed, the voice began to become clearer. Before, it sounded like someone was humming, but soon words could be heard.

_Listen to my voice calling you  
Calling you out of darkness  
Hear the devils cry of sin  
Always turn your back on him_

"It's so beautiful," Amy thought aloud, and then said louder. "Hello! Is someone there!"

But the voice continued to sing all the clearer:

_With the wind you go and still  
I dream of your spirit leading you back home  
I will give my gifts to you  
While you're gone and watching on_

Mustering a burst of new energy, Amy pressed on. It lifted her spirit that there was someone else in this place, and that it sounded friendly. The voice grew clearer…they must be closer now…

_The light in your eyesAn angel of dark  
Lighting to ease the shadows' sight  
Hearts will grow, the heavens will play  
Leaving behind the things in the end_

Something glowed ahead, a soft green glow that stood out in the white snow and dark skies. It had to have been close by to pierce the white-out, or so Amy thought, so she headed right for it. The voice was coming from that direction anyway. The snow felt deeper than ever before, but Amy wouldn't give up. Not when they finally had a lead in this blizzard.

The source of the light was a lot closer than Amy realized, for very quickly, they were almost on top of it. In fact, Amy nearly ran into it. Amy stopped dead in her tracks as mere inches from her face was a glorious looking statue: a stone eagle perched on a globular stone that was the color of jade, smooth to the appearance. The voice sounded like it came from it.

_Listen to my voice calling you  
Calling you out of darkness  
Hear the devils cry of sin  
Always turn your back on him  
On him  
On him_

The song looped as the three looked and studied the amazing statue closely. Cream looked at it mystified. "Wow, it's pretty. What is it?"

"I have no idea," Amy said, grateful that the statue was big enough to shelter them from the wind somewhat effectively. "But it sounds like the voice is coming from it, although I don't know how. It's like a stereo…"

Something was pricking Amy's heart to touch the stone, but in her head she had no idea what this statue would do. Appearances could be deceiving, and that touching this stone could in fact make the present situation even worse than it already is. On the other hand, it could actually do something to rectify the situation. Of course, it could do absolutely nothing at all.

"Should we touch it?" Cream ventured. Unknowingly, she had just voiced Amy's wonderings out loud.

"I don't know, should we?" Amy asked back. That was more of a question to herself then to Cream.

So they stood still again, unsure of what to do. They kept listening to the song loop itself over and over again. It was beautiful to hear and encouraging with its lyrics, so they didn't mind. Amy listened to the first part again: Listen to my voice calling you…calling you out of darkness…

Something clicked in Amy's head. Was this voice actually telling them what to do? Something was telling Amy that this stone was doing that exactly. Why did she hesitate and waste time thinking about it? Time was not on their side!

Wait, what if the stone is a trick? What if it was a trap laid by that demon Solaris, designed to trap them completely until he destroyed them all? There was no way to tell for sure! Oh, what to do!

Amy was stuck, and thus she remained standing in front of the stone, petrified in her own indecision. If they waited and did nothing, then their demise was for sure! If they touched the stone and it was a trap, then they would fail for sure as well!

But…what if it isn't a trap? If this thing was a trap, then they had entered upon a delusion…and if they had entered upon a delusion, then there was no hope at all for them and everyone else…and if there was no hope at all…then better to go forward for the hope of victory then perish in the pit of despair…

Amy looked up. That was it. That was the real situation they were in, the same one from their first setting out. There was nothing to lose and all to gain. So, they must move forward or perish. With a new face of determination, Amy knew what she had to do. Touch the stone. With a severity unmatched by anything she had ever done, she placed her hand on the stone; a simple act with the faith as great as the most majestic mountain.

The stone shimmered brightly like a floodlight, blinding all of them. Suddenly, the winds dropped, the snow ceased, and the drifts beneath them dropped until just below the ankles. The stone was calming the storm! Amy, Cream and Cheese looked around them and above them. The sky was clear, a black sky etched with shining stars like little diamonds. While there was no moon, it was still a truly magnificent sight to behold. Around them, the landscape looked like a winter wonderland of peace. That stone had broken the spell that bound this land to cold misery. Was that curse of Solaris' doing?

"Amy, look!" Cream pointed towards their right.

Amy looked and saw a linear cave, leading straight into the cliff, no twists, turn to dip could be seen. It was like a stone hallway. Foremost of all, was at the end of the hall was a glow like one of the stars above, but instead of white, it was a cold bright blue.

"Cream, is that what I think it is!" Amy said, suddenly excited.

But Cream didn't answer. Instead, she raced ahead of Amy, Cheese flying in her wake. Cream was laughing in delight as she ran. It must be it! It must be one of them! Amy followed on behind, laughing as well. Was it the sight of the light that filled them with joy, or that the stone that banished the misery of the storm?

Cheese buzzed on ahead, outracing his mistress, and arrived first at what looked like a stone altar. Sitting on top of it was a glowing bright blue jewel. Cheese flew around it like a light-struck moth, mouth spewing out a constant stream of incomprehensible chatter. It was here! Cream quickly caught up and saw that it was the Chaos Emerald indeed, and cheered. She quickly scooped it up in her hands, and turned to Amy, who was just coming to a stop right beside her. "Amy!" the rabbit cried. "It's the Chaos Emerald!"

All three did their little dance of joy, for the Chaos Emerald was found. Now they could return and help Sonic come back! Only one thing could now make them any happier.

"Come on!" Amy said. "Let's go back to the others quickly!"

Cream was about to respond, when suddenly the Emerald flashed bright blue. All three shielded their eyes from this sudden development. They felt like something yanked them off their feet, and quickly the light dissipated, leaving the winter-land quiet and abandoned.

* * *

Shadow and Metal-Sonic were standing on the side of a valley crowned with stone ruins. Below them, the river ran black as a starless night. The valley twisted, bent and groaned under great geological upheaval but without an earthquake, as if the land was in fact a roaring sea.

"This landscape must not be sitting upon firm sediment, but scans do not detect any thing to explain the seismic motions," Mecha said, after looking over the landscape.

"I do not think there will be a scientific explanation for this, except that Solaris has distorted this part of the Void so much that the land is unstable and behaves very differently," Shadow answered.

"I am forced to agree with you since I cannot offer said explanation of anything otherwise."

"Mecha," Shadow began to ask. "Can you detect the location of the Chaos Emerald in this place?"

Without an answer, Metal-Sonic began a wide-range scan for any energy fixtures, indicating the location of a Chaos Emerald. Quickly, Metal-Sonic's optical sensors dilated. "This presents a problem."

"What is it?" Shadow looked at the blue android.

"My scanners have located many energy spikes throughout the landscape. I do not possess the necessary software to distinguish a Chaos Emerald from all of these spikes."

Metal-Sonic was expecting Shadow to get angry, but Shadow merely humphed. "Hmph, I suppose we need to do this the hard way."

"I propose a strategy:" the robot continued. "I can inspect the landscape from the air, while you can scout the ground. We still have our close-range network through your wrist communicator and my internal comm network. We may be able to eliminate each spike as we encounter it."

"Sound strategy, but we must hurry. The spatial rift may close at any time."

"Indeed. Let us depart."

Without another word, Metal-Sonic roared his torso-jet-engine to life and shot skyward. Shadow waited one half second later and took off into the valley. Shadow quickly had a hard time of it, as the valley walls broke, opened and closed as he traversed them. Only his lightning-quick reflexes and extreme agility saved him from being knocked loose or crushed.

Shadow saw a thick vine coming up quickly, and dashed at it. Leaping upon it, he flung himself upwards. Another vine, he grabbed it and swung himself to a nearby cliff wall. The ground began to shake, but Shadow began to skate at a hundred, crossing crumbling bridges and shattering cliff-faces as they gave way underfoot.

Shadow swung up more vines and dashed to another cliff-top, when Metal-Sonic sent a warning through the comm. "Shadow, I have detected several temporal-spatial anomalies throughout the region. They intensify upon proximity. Be on your guard." Shadow didn't answer, but knew Metal-Sonic would assume he got the message. Shadow pressed on.

Upon skating hastily across one cliff-face, Shadow saw red and purple eye-portals open up to his front and sides. He felt the pulling sensation of the purple lighting-laced ones, and dodged the crushing debris of the red fiery ones, but didn't slow. His reactions were quick and on the money. When he encountered a tough spot where he couldn't dodge, he teleported and continued on without a break.

Shadow leaped onto one cliff-top and found one of the eagle-jade statues. Strangely enough, no portals would ever appear close to it, as if it was radiating an energy that canceled out the anomalies. Immediately, Shadow opened the comm. "Mecha, have you encountered jade-stone statues with stone eagles upon them?"

A short pause, then Metal-Sonic answered. "I have not, but I have been keeping track on your progress by tracking the radiowave-signaling between our communicators, as well as monitoring the multiple energy signatures seeking for any distinguishable anomalies that may differentiate one from the rest. One of the signatures is within your proximity. Only logical conclusion is that the jade-stone statues you claim as you describe them are the source of the signatures."

"Can you read what energy exactly is emanating from these statues?" Shadow queried.

"My current proximity to one of the signatures is too great for me to perform scans adequate to our queries regarding them. Shall I adjust my trajectory to scan one of the signatures while you continue to locate the Chaos Emerald?"

"Shouldn't be a problem," Shadow said. "It just might be helpful. The temporal anomalies don't seem to occur in a close proximity to them as well."

"Acknowledged. This new information should provide us with the data needed regarding the statues. I shall narrow my scans to temporal energy readings and effects there on."

"Understood. I will proceed to the Chaos Emerald."

"Affirmative."

Shadow closed the comm again, and rested his hand on the statue. At once it lit up like a flashbomb, blinding him. Shielding his eyes, he felt a pulse of energy before the glow died to more bearable viewing levels. When he dared to look again, the statue was still glowing hotly, but besides that initial pulse, it didn't do anything else, nor did Shadow see or feel what exactly it did. Puzzling about this new development, he thought about calling up Metal-Sonic to update them, then figured that Metal-Sonic would find out for himself soon.

Snapping out of this thoughts, he took off once again. A bridge rose in front of him, and he dashed across it, swifter then the wind. Up ahead, the bridge ended abruptly, and beyond that, there were no cliff-shelves to land on. But Shadow did not slow; he was created to adapt to each combat scenario and terrain. When the bridge ended, he leapt forward in a vertical-axial spin towards the very face of the cliff. As he neared, he thrust his feet forward, hoverskates blasting. Upon the cliff-side he thrust one leg forward. Thus, he began to skate down the side of the cliff, without even slowing.

Shadow continued the side-skate, scanning the cliff-side for a new platform he may land upon. The cliff shook, bulged and caved so much that Shadow doubted that he could maintain the velocity needed to combat the pull of gravity enough to keep him from falling.

Suddenly, the portals opened up again, mostly the fiery ones that shot out large pieces of debris. Shadow still didn't slow, but dodged to and fro like a serpent in the water. Shadow saw another shaking bridge to his left, and he dove for it. Landing hard on it, with a flash of fire from his skates, he skated off again, just before a boulder twice as big as he was smashed down where he was just standing not even a second before.

Looking ahead, he saw another one of the statues coming up fast, and thus he accelerated. Something about seeing the statue put new energy and speed into his limbs, although that thought had not directly occurred to him. Skidding to a halt, he grasped the statue's smooth jade surface. As it exploded in light, he whipped around back to the way he came. Despite the light, he was able to see the portals evaporate into gas with a screech of an eagle's cry.

Shadow only had a moment to wonder about this when his wrist-comm buzzed. Metal-Sonic's voice crackled through quickly, "Shadow, I have detected a spike in the signatures in close proximity to your position. Did you see anything to explain it?"

"More like what I have done to explain it." Shadow didn't move from the statue.

There was a pause. "Continue."

Shadow described what happened with the statue to the assassin robot. When Mecha replied, he sounded pleased. "Incredible! It seems that the signatures are in fact a temporal regulator for the area around the statue. I had just finished scans after locating a statue in another region of this area, and was about to pass on the results to you, but with this new information, we can now use the energy to our advantage.

"As I have already stated before, the energy is a temporal regulator, where it cancels out the temporal anomalies that have been developing. On their own, each conduit of this energy only regulates a small area around it, but when activated—as I assume you have done—the energy magnifies. I cannot say by how much, but the area affected is substantially larger. If we can manipulate this energy, we can guarantee safe passage to the Chaos Emerald."

Shadow nodded, although he knew that Mecha couldn't see that.

"But there is more. I have been able to gather enough readings on this energy so that I can now filter it out of my scans. After recalibration, I should now be able to distinguish a Chaos Emerald from the rest of the energy signatures."

Now Shadow sounded pleased, even excitement, which is an unusual event for him. "How fast can you recalibrate your scanners to filter out this energy?"

"I've already began the recalibration. It should be complete in—" A break in the signal. "—Good, the calibration is complete. Rescanning."

Shadow waited several more seconds, not daring to release his hand from the statue. Knowing that it would keep the portals away was welcoming. If this energy was temporary, it wasn't going to hurt to keep it activated.

"New scan: unique energy signature detected approximately twenty kilometers at heading twenty-seven point three-two degrees…north-northwest."

Shadow looked to what the compass in his head was telling him to be north-northwest…straight down the valley. "Understood."

"Caution: with the new calibration of my scanners, the temporal regulators are now invisible to them. We will be limited to detecting them only through visuals."

Shadow nodded comprehensibly. In other words, if they needed to find another one, they would have to look for it. "We must proceed to the Chaos Emerald," Shadow said finally. "I'm going now."

"I shall attempt to intercept with you either en route or at our destination." Metal-Sonic signed off without another word.

Shadow took one more look towards where he was going, looked at the statue, and then suddenly peeled away in a flash of fire. Shadow gritted his teeth. Twenty kilometers was no large distance to his speed, but in that distance, anything could happen, particularly with that crafty mind of Mephiles now in Solaris.

Shadow skated across bridges, cliff-walls, and hurled himself over every imaginable obstacle in his way. Quickly, the portals unleashed fury again. He located a statue and activated as he came to it, and kept on going.

Soon, he came upon the end of the valley, where outstretched a wide-bridge, several kilometers long. At the end of it, he saw a pinnacle, like a tower. Through the misty atmosphere it was barely visible, but Shadow saw it. The Chaos Emerald had to be in there; this tower was too weird to be anything else. Without another thought, he dashed away at three-hundred kilos per hour.

Quickly, Metal-Sonic called through the comm. "Alert! Massive temporal-spatial anomaly detected! Current position places it squarely in our trajectory. Estimated intercept: twenty-six seconds."

Just as Metal-Sonic signed off, a great black portal opened ahead and above the bridge. It was the largest time-space rift opened up in the sky. It was darker than a moonless night, twisting in black and purplish clouds like a black hurricane. Something was coming out of it. Shadow skidded to a halt and watched the great creature descend from the portal. It was pure silvery-white colored, complete with massive armored arms, a face resembling a vulture's, beak lined with several sharp teeth, and down it visage draped an armored chin, massive and curving inwards to the body like a spear-point. Its eyes burned purplish and reddish, and they did burn down upon Shadow so that he felt that he could feel its gaze. On its back was an armored plated with six points, and between the points floated six points like arrowheads.

Solaris.

Shadow's eyes widened in terrible awe upon seeing this monster descending before him. It descended slowly, speaking as it did in a deep terrible voice, "Ah, Shadow, I had hoped to confront you in person. I see you come for the seventh stone. Tell me, Shadow. How does it feel to witness pure darkness and nothingness in its finesse? I'm sure you would appreciate it of all creatures, as you were born of darkness…"

Shadow said nothing. His mind raced for possible strategies on how to get past Solaris. Each one so far ended in self-destruction. He was so distracted that he didn't even notice Metal-Sonic run to a stop beside him. He too had seen Solaris descend.

"Why can you not see? Can you not understand what I'm trying to accomplish here? From darkness everything begets and becomes. From nothingness, everything comes. Can you not see? With my darkness, everything shall being anew! Is it not beautiful to behold? Your very eyes seeing a grand new universe rebuilding? Your own soul must be writing in jealousy in seeing its completion…"

Shadow gritted his teeth and scowled, glancing over to Metal-Sonic briefly after finally noticing him. Solaris' logic was at times hard to argue. Many times had Shadow been misled by his manipulations of simple truths, whether it be from him or through someone else by him.

Something within Shadow's soul screamed out in defiance; he would rather die than fall to his deceit again, and this did he cry out. "I have no intentions of gazing upon a new universe! I am here to reclaim the key to Sonic's soul!" Before Solaris could respond, Shadow slid off his viresium-wristbands and tossed them to Metal-Sonic. "Hold these and wait here."

Shadow crossed him arms, glowing hotly red. Quickly, he flashed aflame from raw Chaos power, and dashed forward like a fireball.

Solaris didn't seem to flinch. Was Shadow trying to attack him with that minuscule limited power? If that were the case, wouldn't it be easier to attack directly? Wait a moment. Shadow was not charging at him, but UNDER him! Shadow was dashing underneath to get the Emerald! Quickly, Solaris opened up many of the portals he used to assail him and others before. Millions opened up and tossed out fiery meteors at Shadow.

Shadow didn't slow, even though he saw the millions of rocks pour down upon him from above. He was traveling well over the speed of sound now, and the distance was closing quickly. The energy was so great that he was about to become a lunatic, but it was the only way to dash past Solaris with the protection needed. All he cared about was the Chaos Emerald. Once there, he could grab Mecha and leave Solaris in the dust.

Some meteors landed in front of him, with no time to dodge. Shadow plowed through them like a meteor himself. His now glowing red fur prickled under his power. There was a reason why Professor Gerald had made him wear those rings; otherwise, Shadow was a living breathing nuclear bomb.

Two kilometers away. Shadow accelerated. Solaris continued his attack, opening white portals that shot lasers as hot as a star. Shadow dodged them as soon as he saw them. Nothing was slowing him down now!

One kilometer away. Shadow leaped into a spin, his aura erupting into pure-white flame. Shadow knew what he was going to do: smash through the tower, grab the Chaos Emerald and get the hell out of there! Shadow knew that his energy was limited, and that if he didn't get the Chaos Emerald quickly, his energy would expend, leaving him totally helpless. The energy also acted as life energy. While losing it all wouldn't kill him, it would leave him comatose…and vulnerable.

Solaris opened his maw, and inside it grew a great bright glow. Strengthening quickly, out scorched a great beam of dark energy at the tower.

Like a cannonball, Shadow smashed through the top of the tower, just as the beam ripped through it like a hot knife to butter. There was an explosion of raw power, sending the debris of the tower flying high into the atmosphere and around.

Metal-Sonic watched the entire thing, stunned senseless. He still held the rings in his grip. Did Shadow survive, or did Solaris destroy him? Was it then lost, or was it up to Metal-Sonic now to fetch the Emerald? If that was the case, how was he going to do any better than Shadow against Solaris? Where was the Emerald now in that rubble? Would be find it in time if he survived Solaris' onslaught?

Metal-Sonic's central processor was so jammed with these self-queries that his scans didn't detect something grasping him by the arm, nor the pulse of energy that carried them away from the place.

* * *

Silver felt the pressure in his jaw climb as he clenched his teeth. With the utmost concentration he could muster, he was summoning Amy, Cream and Cheese from some place in the Void. Before that even, he had been watching them through Chaos Vision through the White Chaos Emerald so that he could see when he could pull them out of the Void as soon as they had found the Chaos Emerald.

He had just pulled older-Viper and Rouge from their corner of the Void with their Chaos Emerald in tow, but nearly lost them trying. As he tried to summon them, he encountered some strange mental block, as if something was pulling his head from his own body. Fighting it, he pulled them out. It wasn't until they finally came through was when he found out that he had pulled them from a maw of a black hole. To Silver himself, it didn't really explain his experience, but didn't pursue the matter. Now he was pulling Amy, Cream and Cheese through who knows how far out in the Void.

With a flash of light, Amy, Cream and Cheese appeared a few feet in front of him, looking surprised. As soon as the light faded, Silver collapsed on his knees, his head suddenly buzzing like a hive of mad hornets. He didn't even notice that the Emerald dropped from his hands, landing on the stone underfoot with a clatter.

Amy's ears were quick to detect the noise, and looked to see what had caused it…and quickly noticed the ailing hedgehog. "Silver!" Cream and Cheese heard this and saw Silver as well. All three rushed forward to help him get back on his feet. They were having a hard time of it, as Silver's vision was dancing with circles and waves as his brain was struggling to correct the upset neurotransmitter transfers inside. Silver was so out of it that he barely even acknowledged his help.

"Leave him be," said a voice.

Silver's helpers looked to see older-Viper watching them, arms folded.

"But he needs help!" Amy said.

"And by leaving him to lay there will be the most help you can provide." Viper looked sternly at them. "Silver just snatched us and you three from completely different parts of the Void using Chaos Summon. More than likely, he just overtaxed himself. Letting him rest will be the best for him. Could have been much worse for him; he could have had a stroke from doing such a feat."

"Chaos Summon?" Amy asked. "Is that like Chaos Control?" Amy had seen Shadow use Chaos Control years ago, when Shadow was first released from Prison Island.

The scruffy hunter shrugged slightly. "More or less."

Interrupting their discourse was another flash of light. Out of it dropped a black hedgehog and a blue hedgehog android. The black hedgehog looked like he had just been through a fire as his fur was smoking and had a washed out look to it. Tightly gripped in his hand was the Blue Chaos Emerald.

Metal-Sonic had just realized what had happened, and looked at Shadow in pure surprise, which was quickly replaced by relief. "I see that you had survived."

"Barely," Shadow said. Rarely did he come close to humor, but after that near brush with Solaris, what else could be said?

"Put these back on." Metal-Sonic returned the viresium bands to Shadow, who promptly slipped them onto his wrist. Slowly, the smoke in his fur started to die, but he would stink of ash for some time, which older-Viper was quick to remark on.

Charmy the Bee, who had been hovering around with notepad and pencil in hand, noticed the new arrivals. "That's another one! That makes four. I'm getting so psyched!"

Shadow looked around. He found that Silver had dropped the White Chaos Emerald, Amy had the Light Blue Chaos Emerald and Rouge bore the Violet Chaos Emerald. He himself bore the fourth Chaos Emerald, a vivid blue like the billowing seas. Apparently, Charmy was keeping tally on incoming Chaos Emeralds.

Metal-Sonic had noticed this too, and was attempting to draw a conclusion on how these three teams had beaten them here. "Viper, how did you reach here before Shadow and I have? We used Chaos Control."

"So did Silver, except it was Chaos Summon. Don't quote me on this, but I believe Silver got here first with Chaos Control. Since Charmy was with him to get it, Charmy probably started keeping tally as soon as the next group arrived…which was me and Rouge."

"Imagine, a kid like him using Chaos Control to pull us out of the jaws of death just like that?" Rouge added, eye fluttering slightly. "Gotta hand it to him, I owe him one."

Metal-Sonic rethought the arrival schedule with this new information. That would imply that Silver also summoned Amy and Cream after Viper and Rouge, making his own group the fourth to arrive. He had not thought that Silver would learn a form of Chaos Control so quickly…or did he always know it?

His audial sensors alerted him that something was approaching, but it was at such a low decibel amount that it was barely registering. Metal-Sonic flipped on his scanners again and found that a party was coming. Quickly, Metal-Sonic switched to Chaos-energy tracking radar. The results pleased him.

Soon, Viper heard the noise that Metal-Sonic had detected first, a distinct whishing sound, and knew exactly who was coming.

Tails shot into sight, his twin tails a spinning blur. In his tightly grasped fist was the Yellow Chaos Emerald, glowing hotly, and on his face was a mark of jubilation. Espio trudged up behind him slowly and deliberately. In a stark contrast to Tails, the normally hot-pink chameleon was now an off-green color, which seemed to have spread to his gills. His face looked as if something very unpleasant was going on in the bowels.

Charmy updated the tally, and then made a bee-line to Espio, grinning like a chimp. "Hey, Espio, ate something bad or was it a wicked ride?"

Espio glared at the bee. "Shut up, Charmy."

Charmy flew away, giggling like a gremlin while Espio sat down into a modified lotus position to ebb the churning concoction of chyme, bile and enzymes in his stomach.

Elise looked as the bee flew off to hover above the array in progress, feeling her heart being buoyed up by newfound hope. The laps around the platform had released the accumulated stress in her body, as well as banished the dark clouds of doubt that have been hovering over her. With each appearance of a Chaos Emerald, she felt rays of hope shine through the clouds of doubt like a sunrise. She had now joined Tikal in her prayers of protection for those still to return.

Meanwhile, Shadow was now studying the array that Thunderhawk and Silver had been working on in their absence, of which the elder Echidna was now putting on the final touches. Shadow was unable to see how this array would help in bringing back Sonic, but knew better not to argue with the likes of Thunderhawk. Thunderhawk seemed very firm in his resolutions that this array would in fact be necessary in resurrecting Sonic. Therefore, Shadow did not argue, but merely continued to observe Thunderhawk in silence.

Suddenly, another voice broke the quiet on the stone platform. "The next time you guys throw a party…throw me an invite my way."

All looked to see young-Viper and Mighty trudging up onto the platform. In Viper's fist glowing the burning fury of the Red Chaos Emerald, which to everyone's amazement was not burning Viper in the slightest. Both looked like they just walked through a volcano, covered with ash and sweat.

Rouge winked at Viper. "Don't worry, hunky, the party is just beginning to swing."

Young-Viper pretended he didn't hear Rouge, while his older scruffier counterpart had one hand clasped over his mouth and was tapping his cheek with a finger. Viper swore that he was laughing.

"Six! That makes six!" announced Charmy. "One more to go!"

Thunderhawk rose up from the array and stretched. "Ah, that does it for the array itself. Now to complete it."

The phrasing of Thunderhawk's words rang strangely with Shadow. Speaking for all, he asked, "If the array itself is finished, why does it need completion?"

"Do you see where the points of the seven-pointed star meet the circle of the array?" Thunderhawk ushered to the array underfoot.

"Yes."

"At those points, there must be a pyramidal cut to be made so that the Chaos Emeralds may sit in and be connected to each other through the array. Such an array exists on the floor of the Hidden Palace. Power flow is vital in doing anything with Chaos Auras. Surely, you know this for yourself, Shadow…"

Shadow looked away briefly. He had always understood that to use a Chaos Emerald, the power had to come from within and well as without, creating a circular flow of exploitable energy. However, he never really thought about it and its significance. Looking back at Thunderhawk, he asked, "How must the cuts be made?"

Thunderhawk motioned to the Chaos Emerald in Shadow's hand. "That Chaos Emerald, as well as the others, must sit snugly in a cut, so the cut must be eight-sided like the Chaos Emerald itself. The cut itself must be one inch deep."

Metal-Sonic, who had been studying the array with scholarly fascination, had heard what the cuts need to be. Someone had to be of utmost skill to cut out such a shape…or a guided robot could. Suddenly, Mecha had an idea. "If you please excuse me, but I possess an industrial laser that can cut with utmost precision through stone. Therefore, I offer my services in this task."

Thunderhawk smiled. "But of course, Mecha! Take absolute care on these cuts. Any flaw and they may not work."

"Affirmative." Metal-Sonic in his databanks pulled up a wire-frame image of a Chaos Emerald with measured dimensions, surface area and volume, converted to centimeters. He now began to set new instructions for his processor:

_Display wire-frame model on x,y,z-coordinate graph. Acknowledged._

_ Transpose model out of negative-x-planar coordinate. Confirmed. _

_ Display new graph._

_ Bisect model at x-planar coordinate 2.54. Acknowledged._

_ Remove bisected model above x-planar coordinate 2.54. Confirmed._

_ Display new model._

_ Display new dimensions and volume. Acknowledged._

_ Dimensions:_

_ L: 3.89 cm_

_ W: 3.89 cm_

_ H: 2.54 cm_

_ Volume: 34.84 cm3_

_New command data: remove identical mass according to dimensional and volume data. _

_ Adjust measurements to accommodate for laser-cut width. _

_ Prepare industrial laser._

Metal-Sonic hunched down onto his hands and knees and began to cut the rock. Shadow provided crowd control by informing everyone that no one is to come near to Mecha as he is working, as each cut had to be perfect. Shadow knew that Metal-Sonic was the only one for the job, as he being a robot with computer-guided systems would make the cuts perfect, or as perfect as they're ever going to be.

Nearby, Amy Rose had wondered off from the group and was now kneeling next to Sonic's body, aware that Elise and Tikal were very close at hand, praying for Sonic's soul and the safe return of the missing party. Knuckles and Vector have shown no sign of returning from finding the last Chaos Emerald. Doubtless, Elise and Tikal were worried. Amy had to admit that she was too, and she would admit ashamedly later that she wasn't worried for Knuckles and Vector, but for Sonic and him only. She did feel bad for feeling that way, on top of her sadness from Sonic's passing. Oh, she wished that she could use a Chaos Emerald like Shadow or Silver had done, or at least use it to see if Knuckles and Vector were all right and successful, but alas she could not. She espied Silver still looking very out of it from his strenuous Chaos Vision and Summoning. She couldn't think about asking Shadow, since he didn't seem willing to do anything by request. He was always a puzzle to Amy, but somehow Sonic had figured him out. Instinctively, she grasped Sonic's hands, and found that Sonic had not grown still through rigor mortis as bodies would do after death. This cheered her up slightly. Somewhere out there, Sonic's soul was wondering the Void, aching to return to its body again, which was holding on for him, and Amy hoped it would continue to hold on. Was that how death was like? A spirit wandering forever in a dark void? Amy felt disturbed by that preconception, and tried not to think about it anymore.

Thunderhawk inspected Metal-Sonic's first cut from the rock, and then with almost reverent care, placed Shadow's Blue Chaos Emerald in the cut. It fit perfectly. Thunderhawk smiled. "Well done, Mecha! You truly are a great asset to your friends."

Mecha's face didn't register it, but he was pleased himself, particularly with being praised. Very rarely was he ever praised for anything, particularly under Dr. Robotnik's rule. Then his mind finally processed Thunderhaw's full praise, and it hung. Friends? How could he, an assassin robot, trained in dozens of combat skills and tactics, and can kill a foe without the foe ever realizing it, capable of having friends? How could he have such a luxury? Before, he had always considered such attachments as a potential weakness to be exploited; therefore did he keep such strings of attachment cut…or so he thought. The winter before the Black Arm invasion, he remembered throwing himself in front of Robo-Knux, knowing full well that Robo-Knux could have easily torn him to scrap in seconds then deal with Shadow next. Such an action was irrational…but he had felt that impulsion to protect Shadow. Shadow and Viper did help rebuild him after the fall of Operation Firestorm, but for a long time, Metal-Sonic had despised both of them for that. He would have rather just rotted away. Were those two really…friends to him after all?

Metal-Sonic suddenly realized that he had been standing still for a considerable amount of time. Stammering, he said, "I shall…commence with the other cuts. Please excuse me." Escaping Thunderhawk for a little bit, he set his cutting to automatic so that he could think and consider. His bio-nano-neuroprocessor was amazing to say the least, but it always surprised him with all the new pathways it was creating. In retrospect, it was a brain. At times, Mecha marveled at it, while other times, he despised it. He knew that the makeup of his new "brain" was of Professor Gerald's design, provided by Shadow many years before, but he couldn't help but wonder if this outcome was foreseen by the Professor himself.

Unknown to Mecha since his back was turned, Thunderhawk was smiling. He had seen Mecha's emotions through his eyes, and Mecha's own attempts at hiding them were amusing. However, he said nothing to the robot as it would merely distract him.

Time past slowly, uneventfully…but anxiously. Metal-Sonic continued his work wordlessly, but the others were growing restless, fidgeting nervously. So far, there was still no sign of Knuckles and Vector, and that concern was slowly taking over.

Metal-Sonic announced that the cuts were complete, and stepped back. Thunderhawk thanked him again and called for everyone to bring the remaining five Chaos Emeralds to the array. All listened carefully as Thunderhawk told them specifically where each Emerald had to sit. He further explained that each symbol in the array stood for a specific Chaos Emerald, so it was adamant that each Emerald should be in its spot. After the Emeralds were in place, all stepped back to look at it, painfully aware of the blank spot where an Emerald needed to be.

A thought crossed Shadow's mind. What if Knuckles and Vector never returned, failing to bring the remaining Chaos Emerald. What should they do then? A thought entered his mind. Six Chaos Emeralds had an immense amount of collective energy. Could that be enough to revive Sonic? Couldn't hurt to ask. "Thunderhawk, we already have six Chaos Emeralds. With the amount of power, could we not use them if Knuckles and Vector do not return?"

Thunderhawk's eyes flashed, causing everyone to jump. "No! Such a thing must never be done!" Thunderhawk's voice had risen greatly, which rattled many of the watchers. "Since the corruption of the Chaos Emeralds millennia ago, seven Chaos Emeralds must be present in order that anything wonderful should happen. Using six…" Thunderhawk's voice now dripped with dread. "…especially six…will unleash the corruption of the Chaos Emeralds. No, this cannot be done!"

Shadow's face had not changed, but inwardly he was shocked at Thunderhawk's display of dread. No living creature before, save Black Doom, had ever addressed him in such a powerful way. Not even Solaris moments before had addressed him so.

Cream stepped forward, and asked in pure innocence. "Can we clean the Emeralds so they would be all good again?"

Thunderhawk's moved back to the more pleasant nature he had before, in the presence of such innocence, dead had no hold on him. "If only it was that easy, child. Take heart, for there are prophecies that a great cleansing of such corruption will come. Time is the cure at the moment."

Unheard by everyone, young-Viper had humphed, turning his head away. Viper never cared for metaphysical prophetic banter, but possessed the discretion to stay silent. After all, his own existence was arguably supernatural, and he himself had witnessed events of such a nature. Only thing he really scoffed at was prophecies in themselves.

"But in the meantime, we must not use six Chaos Emeralds to perform this task. Even if it wouldn't release it evil inside, the array was designed for seven. The circle will remain broken until the seventh arrives."

Shadow nodded understandingly, although he reprimanded himself for not realizing that for himself.

Elise spoke for them all. "Then let us continually pray for their safe return, and that they have succeeded."

"You called?" said a strong gruff voice.

All looked to see someone coming up the steps towards them, and when they saw who it was, everyone burst into cheers. Up the stairs came a red heavy-browed Echidna, fist bearing a glowing green gem. Immediately behind him was a muscle-bound crocodile, Vector.

"Sorry we're late. Had to take out a couple of Mephiles' followers along the way," Knuckles smiled.

"Then it is time," said Thunderhawk reverently.

Knuckles walked to the blank-spot in the array, mildly shocked that the array was a miniature duplicate of the one in Hidden Palace. Also, the Emerald ring was arranged so that they were in order of the Super Emeralds in the same place. Finally, Knuckles placed the Chaos Emerald in the remaining slot and stepped away.

"Now…the departed hero…" Thunderhawk said.

Older-Viper nodded, then turned to go get Sonic's body…only to find that Elise had beaten him to the task. When he had turned, Elise had already stooped down and picked up Sonic. Slowly, and carefully, and being very mindful so Sonic's head wouldn't dangle, she carried him to the center of the circle. Just as carefully, she placed him down upon the seven-pointed star in the middle, and reverently folded Sonic's arms over his chest, so that it looked like he was in fact asleep then dead. For a couple of seconds, she remained at his side, and then retreated to the outside of the array. Older-Viper watched this in fascination, and a healthy respect had kindled in his aged heart.

Thunderhawk and Tikal stepped forward, on opposite sides of the array. Both raised their hands over the array and began to speak in a dialect that none understood, except Knuckles. He recognized each word they said, and in shock he realized that it was the same command for activating the Master Emerald. He himself had used it countless times back on Angel Island.

The Emeralds flashed, then began to glow hotter like the stars. The array too began to glow, fading from the black paint it was before to a hot green, sending rays of light upwards as a distinct ringing was heard by all. The array was activated.

"Everyone," Thunderhawk began back in the common tongue. "Tune your hearts in one accord to what must be done. Tune them to bring back Sonic from the clutches of the Void."

Like a church congregation, all nodded and in their own actions prepared their hearts.

Thunderhawk called Elise forward. "Now, Elise, the rest is up to you…"

Elise nodded, suddenly feeling weak in the knees. This was it: the moment of truth. Stepping forward to the edge of the array. She breathed deeply, as if about to take a dive into dangerous waters, and clasped her hands in front of her mouth. Then…she spoke. "Oh Chaos Emeralds, gems of wonderous miracles, please here my plea."

Everyone nodded in unison, and the Emeralds grew brighter. Amy now tightly shut her eyes from a fresh flow of tears and clasped her hands tightly.

Elise continued, slowly building. "I wish to save the world. I wish to forever cleanse my father's sin…and I wish to speak to Sonic…one again."

Again, the Emeralds brightened. Then, they slowly began to ascend from their holes in the array. The array was not broken, as the glow of the array still showed power transfer. At the same time, Sonic's body rose into the air. His head leaned back slightly, but not dangling, as he rose. The Emeralds and Sonic's body continued to rise slowly until coming to a rest at four feet above the ground.

Elise stepped into the array between the floating Chaos Emeralds, eyes never turning from Sonic whom did not stir nor move as she approached. Laying one hand on Sonic's folded hand, she continued on with passion. "You have told me of so much that you have done, how you can helped others every time they needed help. You have given them…me…so many things. How could we ever come close to repaying the debt we owe you? You've rescued me so many times, not just from Dr. Kintobor, but from my own darkness. You gave your life so that I would continue to smile with joy. Now, I return the favor to you. I care not what happens to me, so please…here my call…here my plea…"

Sonic remained still. A flicker of apprehension flashed in many an eye on those who beheld. Elise spoke again, her voice beginning to crack. "Sonic, please! Come back to us…to me…"

Elise's eyes rimmed with fresh tears, overflowing with one single tear running unchecked down Elise's cheek. Streaming down, it hung briefly off of her cheek, then dropped below, shimmering like a star in the Chaos Emeralds' light before it splashed upon Sonic's brow.

Suddenly, the Chaos Emerald began to move. Everyone gasped at this sudden development, and watched in dreadful awe as they continued to revolve faster. Faster and faster they went, soon becoming one single band of rainbow light. Then, a colossal explosion of golden light erupted from Sonic's body, burning brightly into a column of golden fire. All shielded their eyes as this light was threatening to blind them. Elise's shape was barely visible in the light if one dared to look.

Then, out bellowed a voice, deep and powerful like the sound of roaring waters:

_The soul that possesses evil's fire__  
The tears shall call the flames__  
The shadow that possesses time's old flow  
The tears shall call the flames  
Through the Seven, evil shall rise  
Shadow and Flame shall unite once more  
The tears of royalty, shed in sorrow  
The Flames of Disaster shall rise once more  
Then through tears of sacrifice and love  
Shall again redemption burn more!_

All who dared to looked again saw the flame extinguish, but now saw a most remarkable thing. Sonic's body was now hovering in the air, upright, feet handing down. His fur had bleached into a burning gold, and his spines surged upwards like the flames burning around him. Then, Sonic descended to the ground. Slowly and like an angel did Sonic descend. His feet embraced the ground, and there he remained. His posture was a stark contrast to the burning power wrapped around him like a garment; his head hung in front of him, and his hands hung limply by his sides.

Everyone held their breath; for several agonizing seconds, Sonic did not move. For all they could tell, he was still dead upon his feet. Did they fail in bringing him back? What would they do if he was still dead?

Suddenly, Sonic's right fist clinched tightly, making everyone's heart skip a beat. Sonic's other hand followed suit. They opened and closed several times more as if Sonic was unsure about his own hands. Then, slowly, Sonic's head rose. When it finally became level, Sonic's eyes fluttered, struggling to open. At least, Sonic opened his eyes, and the first thing they saw was Elise's tear-rimmed eyes.

Elise stared into Sonic's now shimmering red eyes, when she felt her spirit faint within her. She collapsed onto her knees in a sigh, and a collective gasp surfaced from the onlookers. As she pitched forward, she was caught by strong hands. Her head fell forward and rested on her helper's shoulders.

As Elise lay faint in his arms, Super Sonic started straight ahead, his own eyes brimming with tears. Blinking them away, he spoke weakly, "Thank you, Elise."

The atmosphere was instantly electrified with joy and elation. Amy was so overcome with joy that she collapsed to her own knees and cried hard into a handkerchief. Cream, Cheese, Tails, Knuckles and the Chaotix leaped into the air, and much whooping and cheering could be heard from them. Shadow and Metal-Sonic remained stock-still, although if anyone looked carefully, they were overcome with joy, but were unable to express it as they didn't know how. Rouge placed one hand on her hips and winked at Sonic. Young-Viper raised two fingers in the air, brushed the air with them in a gesture, then laid them to rest again. Older-Viper had strode forward and leaned down to take Elise out of Sonic's grasp, so that he may go to do what needed to be done. He nodded as he did so.

Super Sonic's mouth cracked into his trademark grin, and he stretched his muscles. "Come on now, guys. I expected some food and drink about my funeral! You better have something good for me to make up for it. So, what's up?"

Silver stepped forward. "Mephiles and Iblis used the Chaos Emeralds to unite themselves and become Solaris. Right now, he's destroying all of time!"

Amy added, "To release Iblis, Mephiles stabbed you in the back. He did it only so Elise would cry, which would release Iblis."

Sonic rubbed his chest, where some moments before—or so it seemed—a crystal spike pierced him there. "Yeah, I got to kick his butt for that. Now what's this about Elise crying?"

"When Shadow took me to the past, ten years ago, we saw the accident that released Iblis for the first time." Silver continued, "I chased Iblis down and had him trapped, but I couldn't stop him there. Then, the King with Elise came up and the King used one of the Talismans to seal Iblis inside Elise's soul. One thing I remember him saying is that the tears would release the flames inside her."

Sonic blinked, as if remembering something. Something flashed into his head, all the way back to the Chaos Control that threw them across dimensions onto this world. He remembered hearing a voice. He couldn't remember exactly what it said, but one line stuck in his mind.

"The tears shall call the flames…" Sonic said soberly.

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"When we first got dumped here in Soleanna, I remember hearing a voice that said a couple of times: the tears shall call the flames. It sounded like a prophecy."

Young-Viper spoke. "It was."

Sonic turned to him. "You heard it too?"

"Yeah…just now before you came back." Viper then added. "The last line however is also important: through tears of sacrifice and love, shall again redemption burn more. When Elise called you back, one tear fell from her face and splashed on you…and here you are." He smirked. "As much as I hate prophecies, this one came true. Son of a bitch…"

Sonic smirked as well. "So, where the heck are we anyway?"

Thunderhawk stepped forward. "We are in the Void, the space between dimensions. Once Solaris devours the rest of them, the Void too will expand so much and quickly that it will shatter, and it too will collapse, and we being prisoners within shall perish as well."

"The Void again?" Sonic exclaimed. "I'm so going to fire my travel agent."

Thunderhawk looked amused, but continued soberly. "Solaris exists in the past, present and future. Since the Void encompasses all three simultaneously—as time and space are meaningless in the Void—the only chance to defeat his is in the Void."

"Big demon-thing in the Void and I gotta kick its butt before the Void kicks ours." Sonic sighed. "A hero's work is never done. Any tips?"

"Just one." Thunderhawk spoke again, "Solaris is a physical re-manifestation of the Black Chaos Emerald. To truly defeat him, you must destroy the Emerald. Destroying the Emerald in the Void will not cause harm to the dimensions."

Here, Knuckles leaped in. "Wait! That could kill Sonic, even as Super Sonic, if he could destroy it at all…"

Amy nearby looked horrified, but Sonic shrugged. "Looks like that's the best chance we got."

"Wait," Thunderhawk raised a hand. "The Black Chaos Emerald is more powerful than even the Chaos Emeralds united. Even the Super Emeralds couldn't stop it…but there is one that can overpower it."

Knuckles opened his mouth to ask, and then closed it. He knew exactly to what the elder was referring.

"The Master Emerald, huh?" Sonic said. "How are we going to use it from here in the Void?"

"Leave that to us," Thunderhawk said.

Sonic flashed a thumbs-up. "Cool, but one thing. I ain't going to kick Sol-man's butt alone." Sonic eyed Shadow and smiled. Shadow nodded, and stepped into the ring. Sonic then turned to Silver.

Silver jumped. "Me!"

Sonic grinned more. "Get real, Silv. Did you really want to just sit by while Shads and I kick some demon-butt?"

Silver didn't know how to answer.

"I also seem to recall you saying something about saving your time at any cost. Refresh my memory, Silv ol' pal…"

Silver blanched. Sonic's words cut right through to his heart, and he knew Sonic was right. Already a great price had been paid to destroy Iblis, at the cost of Blaze's own life. However, Solaris had erased that from happening, so Blaze's sacrifice was lost as much as she was. Now her sacrifice was meaningless. Silver gritted his teeth; he would rather die than let that happen. By any price? Yes, it would be. "I'll do it."

As Silver stepped into the circle, Thunderhawk called to Tikal and Knuckles to circle around the array and wait for his cue. Sonic nodded to Thunderhawk who nodded back, and then the hedgehog nodded to Shadow and Silver. They nodded in return. Everything was ready.

Super Sonic lifted his hands towards the other two, palms outward; Shadow and Silver followed suit. Sonic closed his eyes and lowered his head, and again Shadow and Silver followed his example. Suddenly, the seven Chaos Emeralds flew out of Sonic's being, extinguishing the flaming aura around him. However, Sonic's fur still glowed hotly yellow and standing up on its ends.

Thunderhawk started quietly and reverently. "The servers are the Seven Chaos…" Tikal joined him, building strength. "Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart." Knuckles joined in. "The Controller serves to unify the Chaos…" In unison and powerfully, they continued in their chant. "Master, Super, Chaos; be no longer 'part!"

Around Sonic, Shadow and Silver the Chaos Emeralds rotated again. Again, seven more Emeralds burst from Sonic's waist, except they were smaller than the Chaos Emeralds. Knuckles watched on in awe as that they were the Super Emerald miniatures that he had given Sonic in the form of an omni-gel belt he obtained from the human colonies. They had escaped from his belt and now joined their Chaos-powered brethren. Suddenly, the array glowed hotter, light beams now reaching above everyone's heads, brightening into a yellow-green glow. Knuckles felt a ring build up in the back of his skull and knew what it meant. The Master Emerald was responding.

All three shouted together with all the might they mustered. "Chaos…UNITE!"

Sonic, Shadow and Silver exploded in a white blast of fire and light. Everyone shielded their eyes and felt a blast of hot wind like the opening of a blast furnace. None have ever seen this show of power, not since Super-transformation. The roar continued, and all felt their skin bristle against the heat. Soon, it subsided, and all who dared to look saw what had transpired.

Sonic, Silver and Shadow were hovering above the ground now, but transfigured. Their fur has bleached into silvery-white, and around each of them burned a furious fire of white and blue flames, making their spines dance and sway like the flames themselves.

Ultra Sonic looked over himself, admiring the new transformation. "Dude! And I thought Hyper was way past, but it doesn't hold a candle to this!"

Ultra Shadow was marveling at the fiery aura that now bathed over him. The highest power he ever acheived was Hyper with Sonic outside the ARK. "What is this power?" His voice warbled in the flames.

Ultra Silver was shocked; not only at his newly-given power, but also at finding that all of his fatigue from Chaos Vision and Summoning had burned away by the fires themselves. "Whoa, I've heard of that when the seven Chaos Emeralds or Talismans of Essence come together the make a miracle, but I've never heard of this!"

Knuckles, who had taken several steps back when the Ultra-mode literally blew up in their faces. "It's what happens when the Chaos, Super and Master Emeralds loan their power and unite them within the beings. It's called Ultra."

Thunderhawk added, "Indeed, it is a power-form that is typically reserved for the Guardians of Angel Island, but in times of greatest need, other individuals can use it as long as the Guardian wills it."

"Well, I think that qualifies for us!" Sonic said, forming a fist.

"Keep your distance from the rest of us, Sonic." Knuckles further explained, "Ultra-mode is so powerful that it even ignites the very air and surfaces around it. If there were trees and grass around, it would probably burst into flame if you got too close. As for me, I prefer not to be fried chicken."

"Only baked, huh?" Sonic winked. "Just as well. If you did burst into flame, we'd have to stomp you out. No water for miles…"

Knuckles smiled wryly but didn't answer.

"So, are we ready to rock and roll?" Sonic asked. Shadow and Silver nodded in reply. All looked to the crowd of onlookers who were now cheering them on with various encouragements and shouts. Amy wished Silver and Sonic the best of luck, and young-Viper said to Shadow, "Kick his ass or I'll kick yours." Shadow smiled and nodded to him.

"Come on, dudes! Let's ROCK!" Sonic shouted, and then shot into the air with the sound of a blasting rocket thruster. Shadow and Silver followed behind in the same fashion.

All continued to cheer and they craned their necks upwards to watch the three blazing comets that were the three hedgehogs shoot skyward towards the time-space rift. Unnoticed by all but older-Viper, Elise had come to sometime around the time Sonic had become Ultra-powered. Now she watched the three go to the battle to end all battles, and she smiled. She said only one thing, and only Viper heard him.

"You're welcome…Sonic…"


	26. Chapter 26: Piercing the Darkness

**CHAPTER 26: Piercing the Darkness  


* * *

**

Darkness, the absence of illumination; nothing, the absence of existence.

It was the embodiment of darkness, the persona of nothingness; it was everlasting. Darkness is forever. Nothingness is eternal. From darkness, everything became, and to darkness, everything must return. This was the power of darkness. Before light, there was nothing but darkness and nothingness.

Light isn't more powerful than darkness; it is a mere counterbalance. Light only reveals the darkness, and when it does, the darkness is even darker, stronger and more defined than ever before. Where there is light, there must also be darkness.

Yet there is a loophole; light is substance, light is created. All existence begets in the depths of darkness. Therefore, in a sense, light was a begetting of darkness, a child of darkness. Everything must come from darkness and nothingness, and to them must return. Every light must fade, everything must return to darkness. Why continue to fight the fates that govern all of time?

One by one, each world returned to darkness, swallowed by in devouring flame and piercing darkness. That is Solaris, the essence of darkness and nothingness. Each world and universe shall return to darkness, as those who have returned before them. Each world will pass into darkness, not even aware that it has and break down into nothingness. Solaris was the messenger of the darkness, the vanguard for what darkness shall make. Light has no place in this eternal darkness, and nothing shall exist forevermore.

Suddenly, it sensed that it was not alone. There was light, burning light coming up from behind him. Solaris smiled. So, the light decides to enter the darkness as well. To end its futile existence perhaps? It might as well, as all things must return to darkness. Turning to address the light-bearers, it saw three beings of light burning brightly in front of him. Interesting; despite knowing its fate, it burns all the brighter.

"Ah," Solaris spoke. "The noble contenders arrive at last. I have been expecting you for some time, though…"

Ultra Sonic spoke first, jeeringly. "Yeah, sorry to keep you waiting. Had to have a little jump-start, so to speak. I'm fine, by the way."

"You know you have lost, don't you? Soon, very soon, every single world and time will return the place they first became. There is no escaping it. You may have delayed it for a little more, Sonic the Hedgehog, but you only delay the inevitable."

Sonic laughed. "What can I say? I've always been a procrastinator. Just ask Sal."

Solaris laughed. "Even after death, you have managed to hang on to your spirit. But to what point, Sonic? Why return to the mortal state when it too shall return to the darkness from whence it came.?"

"Darkness sucks, that's why." Sonic continued to jeer. "Ever tried to find something in your closet without the light. I'm sure I still got bruises from the last time!"

"Must you remain ignorant?" Solaris continued in spite of Sonic's taunting. "From darkness and nothingness, everything becomes, and when their time comes, they shall return to the darkness as if they never were. Everything, including light. Before the first light shown upon the worlds, before the stars themselves became light, everything was darkness. Everything is darkness. Beyond the first days in the past are nothingness and darkness. Everything has its origin and it is darkness. When everything ends, what shall be left? Nothing…nothing and darkness. Even the stars themselves fade into silence, and are re-birthed from their very shadows, the novae. If rebirth cannot be done, then a well of darkness remains.

"Do you see not still? Everything will return to darkness, for everything IS darkness. Darkness is the absence of light, yet even light itself comes from darkness."

Shadow decided to speak. "You're wrong, Solaris. Darkness is not the absence of light, but the absence of illumination. Even in the darkest room, light is still present, although we as beings may see it not. Does infrared, ultraviolet, radio-waves and Gamma rays mean anything? Different wavelengths of light, yet we see them not. Light is everywhere, but we can't see it. How do we see it? We find what it affects. And, the darkness isn't greater, as it can be bound up by light. Light shows us the darkness, and can bind it in itself and it can never hope to escape from the light." Shadow coiled one hand into a fist, and spoke all the more powerfully. "And greater still, darkness cannot create anything, as nothingness cannot exist. Matter and energy can neither be created nor destroyed…only transmuted into something else. Nothingness cannot create, for there is nothing for it to create from. Nothing is the absence of existence, yes. And what does not exist…will ever exist. Therefore, you are delusional to believe that believing that the darkness is supreme and that it can triumph over the darkness, and that from nothing everything becomes, when nothingness has no such power. Therefore, take heed, Solaris, for you will cease to exist as soon as the light pours through."

Solaris made a motion that actually made him look peeved, and Sonic noticed it, to which he smiled to himself. Solaris however continued to speak. "You are the very testament to what I speak, Shadow the Hedgehog. You are a being born from the darkness directly. You were branded with the darkness, you were created for the darkness, and you are destined to deliver the darkness. Why do you insist on fighting your own nature? You can never hope to win against your own self, for you are what you are…darkness embodied…like me…"

Shadow spat. "I am nothing like you, Solaris. Darkness has no hold on me, despite what I was born to do. I was born to deliver the world to darkness as the ultimate lifeform, but I disowned that for a promise. I made a promise over fifty years ago that I would deliver the world from the darkness that plagues it, and I have stayed truthfully to that promise."

Solaris laughed there and then. "Why do you think that you have stayed so faithful, since you have failed to keep that promise already?"

"When?" Shadow asked sharply.

Solaris snarled. "When you did forget the very promise you made to her when she lay dying in your very arms, killed by her own people, for the sake of petty vengeance! When you swore on her own very name that you would destroy the world in her name! HER name, Shadow! When you did forget your promise again when your own flesh and blood personified tasked you to prepare the world for its day of reckoning and prosperity rituals that would wipe away off life on that world, and even became the right hand in that task and spilled your bloodspawn ally's blood as testament to your forsaken loyalties!"

Shadow looked down, relaxing his fist after suffering a blow that struck home. For the longest time, he had been ashamed and humbled for the times he had forgotten the very person that he would have considered his best friend, and that he had forgotten the very thing she wanted most of all so that he could satisfy his own ambitions. What was worse still was that those very memories were still locked away in a forgotten corner of his mind; every day he cursed his inability to remember. The only reason why he knew that he promised at all was the numerous accounts made by his allies, acquaintances…and friends. Viper himself actually confronted him with the ultimate identity crisis just moments before in the depths of the desert, in front of the very foe that was before them, setting up the choice that Shadow had made. To believe.

One single tear escaped his clutches, and trickled down his face. He had chosen to believe that what he currently knew as the truth…was the truth. Shadow snapped opened his eyes. "Yes, I have. And each time, I have paid for each mistake blow for blow, and each time I rose up the stronger. By your own very word, you have confirmed that I had made that promised to her. I owe you thanks for that, Solaris. Nothing could match my gratitude…not even my hate for you. Also, it is your doing that my memories are not my own. By destroying you…" Shadow clenched his fist like the talon's of a mighty eagle. "…I shall be one step closer to regaining what is rightfully mine. My memories. My promise. I only hope Maria can forgive my poor stewarding of my task."

Sonic looked at Shadow, and his look said everything. Sonic smiled, but not in his usual cocky smile…but a genuine smile. "Shadow, those are the eyes I've been dying to see again. Welcome back for real, Shadow. Glad you didn't due on us after Black Doom."

Shadow looked at Sonic…and smiled too. Sonic held up a fist towards Shadow. Shadow looked at it for one brief moment, and then smashed his fist into Sonic's.

Silver watched all of this, and actually felt a little left out, which confused him. He actually jumped when Solaris began speaking directly to him. "Why have you come, Silver? You had your chance to save the world, and failed miserably. You just could not do the task that was given to you. Every time you had Sonic in your sights, you could not do it."

Silver gritted his teeth. "That doesn't matter! You wanted me to kill Sonic so Elise could cry and that way you could become Solaris!"

Solaris shook his head, which actually made Silver wince. "Silver, have you not learned? I never expected you to succeed. Despite your own power, you are weak. I knew that you would fail, and miserably. You and Blaze both. I did grant you the leniency that you could try, and there was a small possibility that you could have succeeded. Yet, you failed each and every time."

Silver couldn't stand it. "Shut up!"

Sonic looked at Silver earnestly. "Don't listen to that jerk, Silv. He's a savant at getting into people's heads. He's GREAT at manipulating people!"

Solaris continued nonetheless. "You couldn't save your world from the Iblis Trigger. You could not save the Princess even with Sonic's help, and had to return to your own devastation and leave Sonic to do the job properly. You couldn't even take the final blow and sacrificed Blaze to the flames of Iblis."

"No!" Silver screamed, eyes rimming tears. "It wasn't like that!"

"You are weak, Silver. You shouldn't even be the caretaker of such a magnificent power as you are too weak to realize its own true potential. So weak…so vulnerable."

Silver shut his eyes, trying to shut out his own mind screaming at him. No, he wasn't weak. He was not weak!"

Solaris bored on into his head. "So weak…so vulnerable…so small."

In his own mind, he was looking at himself in front of a broken mirror, yet there was a pane fractured enough where he could see himself. He felt something squirming in his mind, and it was driving him mad.

"Look at me!"

Silver saw through the mirror, Mephiles, mimicking each move he made in some dark mockery of Silver's self.

From what seemed like a great way off, he heard Sonic's voice. "Silver! Fight it!"

"You cannot fight for you are too weak, Silver…too weak…to save your friend."

Silver's mind flashed to Blaze, burning away to ashes, a look of great pain across her face. She cried out to Silver as she burned away. "Silver, why could you not save me?"

Silver felt as if the darkness was all around him now. He wasn't the burning essence of light that he was moments ago anymore. He was now floating in darkness, and in front of him rose a serpent-like demon with long clawed arms, a head with a maw that dominated the entire face, and two green crystalline eyes. From his back sprouted several flaming serpents of their own. Each one rushed out to strike at Silver.

Shadow's voice carried into the darkness. "Silver, hold on!"

Silver wanted to scream, but he could not! Was he too weak to even cry for help?

"Silver?" cried out Blaze again.

"Please, stop!" Silver said. "I can't take it anymore!"

"Silver…" said a voice. Silver looked again, and saw Blaze in burning red flames in front of him. "Don't give up…"

Silver and Blaze were hovering in front of each other now in absolute darkness and nothingness. Silver felt so small, so weak in front of a burning Blaze. "Blaze...I'm so sorry…"

Blaze merely looked at Silver.

"I failed to save you. I couldn't do it. I should have been the one, but I was too weak." Tears began pouring out of Silver's eyes. "I'm sorry for everything!" Silver cried.

Silver slapped his hands over his eyes, trying to stop the tears, but they merely trickled through. Damn it, he never wanted to cry in front of Blaze, but now he couldn't help himself. He waited for Blaze to scold him, make him feel worthless.

Blaze however, said only one thing. "You're still so naïve, Silver…but I always liked that about you."

Silver snapped up from his crying, and saw Blaze smiling, just like before she died. She said nothing else, but merely started fading away in the darkness.

Silver reached out for her. "Blaze—"

But Blaze cut him off. "Silver, let the light burn. Let it burn."

Soon, Blaze faded completely, but in her place was a burning light, like a candle. Silver reached for it and it rested upon his hand, burning meekly but boldly. Silver's eyes were still brimming with tears, but somehow…he felt at peace. Over the flame, he slowly curled his fist around it. Closing his yes, and taking one breath, he said. "Thank you, Blaze."

His body exploded in white flame again, and somewhere in the darkness a roar or agony and pain tore the darkness to shreds around him. He set one fist forward into the air and it smashed through the mirror, shattering it into pieces. No longer could he see the darkness…for the light had banished it.

Silver opened his eyes and found himself looking at Solaris again. "Solaris!" He shouted out powerfully. "I have just learned that in the deepest darkness, that there is always a flame of light burning within my heart. I will let it burn!"

Sonic and Shadow, who had heard and seen what just happened in Silver's own mind looked at Silver with a strange expression. To them, Silver went into a fit of fear, then suddenly exploded into a burning inferno of courage as he shouted those words. However, there was no time to pursue him on the sudden mood swing.

"Young fool," Solaris said. "You cannot hope to defeat pure darkness and nothingness with your own strength."

Shadow jumped in. "You said the same to me…Mephiles. Over and over again, I have proven that you cannot be victorious over me. It is you who cannot hope to win against us, for we have come right back each and every time you thought you have won over us."

"So…" Sonic finally said. "Are you ready to fight now, or what?"

Solaris laughed again. "If you think you can will with just brute strength, Sonic, then you are sadly mistaken. You will all perish, and fade into the darkness once again!"

Shadow clenched a fist, and despite his fiery aura, his expression took on a stormy countenance. "I shall utterly destroy you, Solaris…starting with your lying manipulative tongue."

Silver clenched a fist, and his aura flashed a greenish-blue. "Blaze and I have already paid a great price to restore our world, and if I have to pay for it with my own in addition, then so be it!"

Sonic clenched a fist, and his eyes became fixed and determined. "I won't just kick your ass because you tried to kill me…but because you did it purely to hurt someone. There's no way I'm forgiving that one, Solaris."

Solaris spread his arms out to his sides. "So you have come this far to face me. Very well then, as you wish. Shadow, Silver, Sonic, it is time for your return to DARKNESS!"

All three charged at Solaris in a blast of fire. Solaris waved his hands around full circle, and out of the darkness zoomed up twisted remains of buildings of worlds and kingdoms devoured to meet the three head on. Shadow and Silver halted, but Sonic plowed right through them, sending chunks of debris flying. Silver had the presence of mind to grab them with his power and throw them right back at Solaris.

Solaris rose up higher into the darkness, and from beneath him came more and more structures. Sonic landed on one and used it to hitch a ride up towards Solaris, while Shadow and Silver zoomed on ahead and up. Sonic then darted forward, intending to flank Solaris from behind. Solaris expected that and with a wave of a hand summoned more flying architecture to intercept Sonic, tumbling and spinning uncontrollably.

Sonic however wasn't the fastest thing alive because it sounded cool. Smiling, he took off for the nearest one and leaped off of it like a springboard. He smashed through some, leaped off others and soared around the rest. Satisfied with his fun here, he soared upwards towards the back of Solaris.

Meanwhile, Shadow and Silver were attacking Solaris in a direct assault from the front. Solaris opened up one clawed fist and with it fired a sweeping beam of dark energy. Shadow and Silver dodged it effortlessly and counterattacked. Shadow had tried going for the head, but was blocked by Solaris' free arm, which was heavily armored, so he merely deflected off. Silver was having more luck with the armored arm as he swept up space debris hurled by Solaris and hurled it right back. Each rock, building or asteroid shattered on impact as Silver threw them against Solaris' shielded arm, but Silver kept at it.

Shadow was darted in and out using Chaos Spear as Solaris was trying to swipe at him with his other hand. While Solaris never connected, Shadow was growing irritated. Silver was making more progress by hanging back and flinging whatever he could mind-grab. Shadow wanted to get in close to deliver a dreadful blow, but he couldn't quite get close enough.

Suddenly, the armor on the arm Silver was attacking crumbled slightly, pieces of it chipping off. Solaris was outraged and was now swiping at Silver, who was dodging as fast as he could. Shadow saw his chance. He zoomed in and hurled a Chaos Speak right at the face of Solaris, striking just below the eye.

Solaris screeched and thrashed his arms around, causing Silver and Shadow to scatter. As he did, more pieces went flying off of his injured arm. Suddenly, Sonic came flashing in and gave the same arm a pound right from above, sending the remaining pieces flying like a bomb went off.

Sonic flashed back to rejoin the others. "Thanks for distracting him; I was able to flank him and gave him a pound he won't forget."

All turned right around and flashed towards him. Solaris opened his mouth and spat out thousands upon thousands of meteors, rushing at them with breakneck speed. Each one was covered in purplish spikes, sharp and deadly. Sonic darted to and fro, while Shadow was content with spreading a Chaos Spear to break them apart. Silver mind-grabbed them and hurled them back, destroying any others coming had they collided with his.

"Embrace pure darkness!" Solaris said, his voice deep and haunting. Again, Solaris opened his maw. All three felt a sudden wall of bone-crushing gravity come rushing in towards Solaris' throat.

"Let's haul some serious haul!" Sonic said. Without a word, the others agreed. All reversed course and tried to fly again from Solaris as fast as they could, but the gravitational pull was so strong that Sonic was nearly convinced that he was trying to escape a black hole.

Silver looked ahead and saw the meteors come rushing back. Thinking quickly, he threw one hand forward to catch the incoming meteors. The meteors stopped, but Silver felt his speed slacken slightly. Sure enough, slowly by surely, Solaris' inhale was winning against him.

Shadow saw Silver's progressing towards certain doom and thought quickly. Charging up a Chaos Spear, he hurled it back into Solaris' maw. It struck with a bang, and Solaris snarled and screeched. The pull suddenly stopped and all felt themselves lurch forward. At their speeds, they went a considerable distance before restoring themselves.

Shadow looked back, and couldn't help but feel some humor on where he struck. He did say he would start with his tongue, after all. "Looks like the mouth is a weak-point."

"Yeah. Still, I'm not sure if I have the nerve to do something about that," Silver said.

"Leave it to me. You two distract him; find some way to open his mouth again." Shadow said. "When he does, I'll torch him from the inside out."

Sonic grinned grimly. This was the same plan they used to give the Biolizard his due, but he wasn't about to explain that to Silver right now. Like that time, Sonic didn't have the nerve to be in Shadow's stead either.

All three flipped right around and sped towards Solaris again. Solaris whipped up his other armored arm in defense, and Sonic accelerated. There was a part in the armor that caused it all to shatter. The trick was finding it.

Thousands of red portals opened up again and started spitting out space debris of all sorts, and Silver was quick to scoop them up and hurl them back again towards the arm. The armor was built to take punishment, but not forever, and Silver proved it the hard way.

As Sonic and Silver pounded Solaris' defenses, Shadow began to think as he darted in and out, reading Solaris' patterns. All they really managed to do is give him a beating, but nothing significant to destroy him. If his mouth was the only weakness, then Solaris could just keep his mouth shut for the rest of the battle, and they would lose. No, there had to be either another one, or a way to pry open his mouth for another strike.

As Shadow breezed by Solaris' visage again, his eyes caught a glimpse at Solaris'. Of course! The eyes were neural hubs! While the organ itself was tougher than cartilage, it was wrapped in a bundle of nerves. Receiving damage on the eye would be terribly painful for the recipient. Shadow smiled to himself. That was simply asking for Chaos Spear.

Shadow whirled around and dove at Solaris' face. Solaris' gaze rose to meet Shadow's advance, but before he could react. Shadow brought back a fist, and then lashed it out at Solaris' eyes. Red lightning bolts pierced the darkness between Shadow and Solaris, and struck both Solaris' eyes simultaneously.

Solaris screeched in pain as his eyes caught fire. Thrashing about, Silver and Sonic retreated to get out of the way, perplexed at Solaris' actions, but possessing a mutual gut feeling that Shadow is somehow involved.

Before they could finish their thoughts, a blast of fire erupted from Solaris' mouth. The fire blasted out from Solaris' maw and out, disintegrating the armor on the other arm as well as delivering serious burns on Solaris' flesh.

Shadow seemingly appeared out of nowhere beside them. Silver jumped a bit, but Sonic immediately took a guess how Shadow pulled it off. "Chaos Control, Shads?"

Shadow merely looked at Sonic, and a mutual affirmation shot between them. "I'd say he's ripe for a beating now."

Sonic looked back and smiled. "All right, let's give him the boot!"

All rocketed towards him again. As Solaris was healing the burns on his flesh, Sonic took point and curled into a ball and smashed into Solaris' forehead. As Solaris gave back from the force of the blow, Shadow rose up and over and dropped in a spinning ball of spines right on top of Solaris' head.

Silver zipped in and landed right on Solaris' head. Curling his fists tightly, his aura changed from a white and royal blue into a bright aqua color. Using his power, he smashed one fist against Solaris' flesh. And then another. And another! Silver kept pounding away at Solaris in a series of powerful rapid strikes, when finally, he drew back one fist screaming "This is for Blaze!" and smashed it down.

So powerful was the strike that Solaris was sent hurling downwards into the dark clouds of the Void. Silver leaped clear as Solaris plummeted out of sight, shrieking as he fell. As Silver rejoined the others, they all heard what sounded like a rolling boom. Looking back, they saw a brief glimpse of light through the dark clouds below.

"Whoa, Silver, nice hit…er…hits." Sonic smiled.

Silver actually looked as if he was surprised himself. "I didn't even know I had that in me."

"Fury unleashed power that many can never foresee within themselves. If you can control it, you can become a terrible foe, but completely surrendering to the flames of fury is always one step to the left or right. While you would be even more powerful then, you would be completely consumed in exchange."

Silver looked at Shadow with comprehension. He had seen Blaze when she gets angry. Her flames are rivaled only by the flames of the place no one wants to go, while if she keeps her cool, so to speak, her flames are not so strong. He never once considered that the flames are really controlled by her emotions. The hotter they are, the more consuming they become. "Blaze had to be careful as well because of that." Silver looked down at where Solaris fell. "Well, I guess that it."

Shadow looked away and downwards, but said nothing.

Sonic looked at Silver. "Speaking of, you screamed at Solaris before that it was for Blaze just before you smacked him silly. What is that about?"

For one instant, there was a flicker of shock in Silver's eyes as he looked at Sonic. He hadn't expected Sonic to ask that kind of question. Then he looked away, his brow sinking over his eyes.

Sonic blinked. He wasn't expecting that either. "Did something happen?"

Silver looked back at Sonic, his eyes watering slightly. "Blaze is dead."

Sonic looked like he was just slapped in the face; even Shadow looked up at hearing this. "What the heck happened!" Sonic managed to say finally.

Silver looked away again. He couldn't look people in the eye right now. "We were fighting Iblis. Viper was helping us. When we finally defeated him, I tried to seal him away the same way that man in the past did to Elise, using the Chaos Emeralds, but into my own body instead. It didn't work as Iblis kept trying to escape. Blaze stepped in and managed to seal Iblis away in herself. However, Iblis kept trying within her soul, and it was tormenting her. In a desperate move, Blaze transformed herself like we are. But then…she blew herself up. It killed both her and Iblis…"

Sonic couldn't say anything at first. How could he? They were talking about someone's death here. A suicide for the greater good. What could one say about that? Finally, Sonic managed to say, "I thought for sure the Emeralds would work."

"They did, Sonic." Silver looked back at him. "They did what we told them to do. It wasn't the Emeralds. It was me. It's my own fault that I couldn't seal away Iblis myself…and Blaze had to give up her life to do it herself."

Sonic lowered his head. He had seen death before, even experienced it himself moments before. In his Freedom Fighter years against Dr. Robotnik, many of his friends and allies were sent to the roboticizer, which at that point was just as bad as being sentenced to death. Since then, death wasn't something Sonic dealt with as much. Shadow supposedly died, but here he was again. Blaze being dead…was hard to accept.

Silver had to breathe a bit before speaking. "All this time I had been blaming myself for being weak, for being too weak to take the punishment while Blaze had to sacrifice her own life to restore our world; however, we made a promise that we would restore the world no matter what the cost. I may have been too weak to be the vessel to contain Iblis, but I can still fight."

"Was that what you freaking out was all about before we began the fight?" Sonic asked.

"Yes," Silver affirmed. "Solaris got into my head somehow. But I was able…with some help…to fight him off. I still don't know how he got into my head."

"It was because of the Black Chaos Emerald," Sonic said suddenly.

Now it was Silver's turn to look surprised. "How do you know?"

"The Black Chaos Emerald messes up people's minds. A couple of years ago, Viper and Shads got it full blast. Shadow lost his memory and Viper nearly turned into a monster."

Silver looked away again. In his mind's eye, he looked back at when he saw that demon thing come out from Viper before that black stone gate. He also remembered what Viper had said to him regarding it about how it happened.

"But how did it affect me?" Silver asked.

Sonic pointed at Silver. "Because you looked into the Black Chaos Emerald itself."

Silver looked shocked.

"Remember I told you that I went to your future for some time? I followed you, Blaze and Mephiles to Dr. Kintobor's old base. I watched you and Blaze look into the Black Chaos Emerald. I don't think it just let you look at it. I'm sure it fed a little of its darkness into you. The Black Chaos Emerald is bad news for anyone who messes with it."

Silver remembered now. Yes, he and Blaze did look into some sort of black gem, as cold as ice, when Mephiles had shown them whom he said was the Iblis Trigger. He hadn't thought about it being a Chaos Emerald at the time as he had never seen one before then, and he didn't think of it later because he was preoccupied.

"So…" Silver began. "What do we do now?"

"We fight," Shadow said plainly.

"Come again, Shads?" Sonic asked.

Shadow pointed down. As the other two looked, they all could see sparks of white and purplish lightning erupt inside the dark clouds. It got all the more furious as time progressed, which to the three only meant one thing:

This wasn't over yet.

Suddenly, out of the darkness flew out a luminescent being. It flew up a ways in front of them, spinning like a tornado. When it reached their height in the air, it unfolded its wings. Thus, the three looked at the newly reborn Solaris.

Abandoning its avian form like before, it now looked very much humanoid, except that its limbs were encased in jagged rock-hard crystal, each point flexing and moving like a porcupine's quills. Out of its back came out shining wings that reminded Sonic of a picture of an Aztec god he saw once. While the three never saw it before, it was basically a bigger version of the Mephiles that Viper fought on the coastline.

"Wow," Sonic said. "And I thought the last version was ugly."

"Here we go again," Silver said.

"The only way to destroy him completely is to destroy the Black Chaos Emerald within him." Shadow pointed at Solaris.

"How?" Silver asked.

"By combining our powers and the powers of the Emeralds to utterly destroy it."

Sonic smirked. "In other words, the real superpower of teamwork. Real corny, Shads."

Silver flexed his fingers. "Well, then let's end it…once and for all."

As the three charged again, Solaris laughed them to scorn. "Do you three still think you can defeat pure darkness! You poor fools will always amaze me with your blinded perseverance. Although, I admit it makes you all good sport."

Sonic curled into a spindash and hurled himself for right between the eyes of Solaris. Solaris thrust his head forward sharply in a head-butt. Sonic clashed into it and found himself climbing upwards and away by ricochet.

As he stabilized himself, Shadow took point and charged right at Solaris' eyes. Suddenly, Solaris was gone. Shadow skidded to a halt, completely bewildered. Next thing Shadow was sent head over heels backwards from a swift swipe by Solaris' palm.

Silver, who had been hanging back, looking for space debris to chuck at Solaris had seen the entire thing, and saw Solaris bob and weave with unprecedented speed, striking at Sonic and Shadow like a martial artist. Silver quickly darted to the others. "Dude, he's gotten…fast!"

Sonic had shaken himself out. "No kidding. I'm pretty sure I left something behind in front of him."

Shadow glared down at Solaris. "He may have gotten faster, but his moves swing far too outwards. Recovery time is larger because of it. If we can land something during the recovery time, we can hit him."

"Sounds like a plan. Spread out, dudes and let's fly!" Sonic said with a smile.

All three charged again, but darted away from each other giving each other large amounts of space. Shadow took point and charged directly at Solaris' face again.

Solaris laughed. "Again, Shadow? It seems that your forgetfulness of your past has reached out into your short-term memory." With that, Solaris swung out in a forward punch at Shadow.

Shadow twirled around and dropped slightly, avoiding the punch by inches. Taking advantage, he dove forward at Mach 2, smashing into Solaris' neck. Shadow retreated, shaken. Solaris' flesh was now far tougher, and felt like it had the consistency of sandpaper, like sharkskin; however he managed to land a blow, rendering his test a success. The trick is landing a devastating blow.

Silver charged up seemingly out of nowhere from below and struck with a punch to Solaris' jaw. The force was so strong that Solaris' head snapped back. But then, Solaris snapped his head forward again. Silver was not able to recover in time and was smacked, sending him flying.

"Clever," Solaris said, snapping his neck with a loud snap that made Silver grimace. "But you didn't even manage to hurt me with those blows. What's the matter? Is your light finally giving out?"

"Yo, shinespark!" said a voice from above.

Solaris snapped his head up, just in time to see Sonic plummet at him like a bomb. Before Solaris could react, Sonic smashed right into a spot in the middle of Solaris' forehead with the sound of shattering glass.

Shadow and Silver watched as briefly, a flash of dark energy shot through the darkness. In the next instant, Solaris was hunching over, screaming and holding his head as if someone shot him in the eye.

With a flash of light, Sonic reappeared next to Shadow and Silver. The hedgehog in turn shouted back at Solaris. "Made you look, stupid!"

"What did you do, Sonic?" Silver said.

"Didn't you see the third eye he has on his forehead?" Sonic pointed at Solaris. "I saw it while flying by the same time Shadow dodged that sucker-punch. It's smaller than the other two, also, it's black."

Shadow blanched with a gasp. "You mean it's the—"

"Yep, and after slamming into it, it's the real deal."

"You mean—" Silver began.

"The Black Chaos Emerald," Shadow finished. Smiling himself with a sharptooth grin, he clenched a fist. "Now we can finally destroy Solaris once and for all."

"You betcha. You ready?"

All three snapped a collective evil look at the grotesque form of Solaris, who was nearly recovered from Sonic's blow. "More than ready," said Silver.

Now all of them had retreated a great distance from Solaris so he could not hear their plan, so when they charged at him again, they had a great distance to close. In that space, Solaris had repaired his eye and looked out at the beams of light heading towards him again. Spreading his great wings, he closed again over and in front of them like a shield. At the same time, he opened up large red fiery portals, many times larger than before. At breakneck speeds out came spiked asteroids the size of large buildings, spinning and careening dangerously towards the advancing three.

Silver looked up and saw them coming. Slowing down, he thrust his glowing hands out towards the rocks, capturing them with invisible hands, as Sonic and Shadow shot on ahead. Silver heaved them back towards Solaris.

Shadow side-eyed the boulders as they whizzed by. He watched as they struck Solaris' wings with a boom. The wings gave a little bit, but held. Shadow glared, but got an idea.

Teleporting up close and above, Shadow threw his fist downwards towards the asteroids. Lightning blasted out of his wrists and struck the asteroids, shattering them, and sending them against Solaris' wings like a hailstorm.

Solaris' wings gave completely as the attack bent them beyond his tolerance. As he flung them back, he brought his arms together and lashed them out. "Embrace the darkness!" Out of nowhere, white portals opened up and hot beams of light scorched through the air, right towards Sonic.

Sonic dropped below, but the lasers swept through the air, following him. Sonic darted to and fro like a hornet, feeling the heat from the lasers. Despite being Ultra Sonic, he felt that those beams would sear right through him. Sonic gritted his teeth. Solaris was getting serious now.

Shadow darted in to deliver a devastating blow to Solaris' center eye, but was intercepted by an uppercut punch from Solaris. Shadow shot back after recovering, and again was met with another uppercut from Solaris. Shadow shook his head, and then scoped the situation. Sonic was too busy dealing with the lasers, at Silver was being kept at bay by the constantly coming asteroids. Shadow was on his own…

…but he was not helpless. Shadow shot downwards again. Solaris struck at him with a powerful uppercut, but Shadow struck back with his own punch. With a clash of power, they two fists collided. Solaris was thrown back, as was Shadow, but he recovered and dived again at Solaris' now unprotected face.

With another explosion of black energy, all scattered as Solaris' eye was nearly shattered by Shadow's ruthless attack. As the three recovered themselves, Shadow spoke. "The only way to destroy him is to keep him occupied, and then go in for the kill when he is distracted."

"I want a shot at him," Silver said suddenly. "Cover me…"

Sonic nodded. "Let's do it!"

The three charged again. Solaris had now recovered and had brought his wings in front of him again. Silver snatched up more of the asteroids leftover and hurled them back. Shadow in fact hitched a ride on one all the way to crack Solaris' shield. Not one to miss a beat, Sonic did the same.

As the asteroids clashed with Solaris' wings again, Shadow shattered his with Chaos Spear, while Sonic merely spin-dashed his asteroid back into the wings to break them back apart. This time, the wings themselves shattered like glass, enraging Solaris. In retaliation, more white portals opened up sending out sweeping laser fire to sear Shadow and Sonic to ashes. The lasers created a ring of light around the two hedgehogs, yet they did not retreat. Like mad hornets, they darted to and fro, through the narrowest spaces between them, each feeling the searing heat as they shot by.

Solaris noticed something. Silver was not with the group, and the asteroids were no longer being hurled back at him. While before it was a meaningless attach sans what these fools did to his wings, it was enough for him to notice them gone. As a matter of fact, they were floating all over the place in random directions.

Suddenly, all the asteroids glowed blue. Then quick as lightning, they dashed at Solaris at all sides. Solaris was pelted and buffered by his own creations! The damn weasel! It was a trap!

Then suddenly, Silver dashed right in from behind and over, then smashed his fist through Solaris' center eye. With a shriek and explosion, Solaris' thrashed about as his center eye was destroyed. All retreated again and watched as Solaris thrashed about, holding his eyes as his body was lacing with purple and blue lightning. All watched in amazement.

Silver spoke. "You were right, Sonic, but the Black Chaos Emerald is IN the eye, but the eye itself. I smashed the eye, but not the Chaos Emerald. It's out in the open now!"

"Awesome, Silv!" Sonic flashed a thumbs-up. "Now we can roast this turkey!"

Solaris was furious. How can this be! How can these three be winning over him? Even at his purest form, he was being beaten! No, he cannot be! He was darkness! He was nothingness! He IS eternal! How can these three rats be undoing everything he has done!

Solaris cast a burning glare at the three, and with his damaged eye he looked perfectly hideous. "You fools! Do not thing you can defeat me! I am eternal darkness and nothingness! Even if you beat me here, I shall only return stronger and more powerful than before!"

"Man, you big bad evil guys are all the same…even sound the same," Sonic jeered. "Give it a rest or come up with some better monologging."

"Is that even a word?" Silver asked.

"It is now."

"Silence!" Solaris shrieked. "Your words are as empty as the darkness and nothingness you shall return to. I am the vanguard of the end of all things, the harbinger of darkness and nothingness. You cannot win!"

"We seem to be doing a good job winning, if I do say so myself…" Sonic smiled.

"You will return to darkness…and on top your corpses, the shroud of darkness will consume everything!" Solaris brought his fists and legs up in front of him, and in his core, a light was strengthening ominously and furiously. "And then, nothing will be forever!"

"What's he up to?" Silver asked, noticing his behavior.

Shadow blanched. "He's going to detonate himself, wiping out the rest of time and space!"

Sonic gritted his teeth. "Time to destroy him once and for all! We are all going to dash right through his head and destroy the Black Chaos Emerald. Once that's gone, he'll be history!"

"Then, we must race for the rift as fast as we can muster, as the Black Chaos Emerald's destruction will consume whatever is too close around it. It will explode like a supernova," Shadow said.

"Let's do it, now!" Silver shouted.

In one searing roar, the three jetted forward with the roar of rocket thrusters. As they shot forwards, Solaris drew himself in tighter, and the energy within him continued to climb. In mere seconds, the blast would consume all that was left, leaving nothing but perfect and pure darkness and nothingness!

Sonic, Shadow and Silver drew themselves together, becoming one spear of light, firing directly at Solaris' head.

Solaris was glowing so brightly that many features were no longer distinguishable. It was almost time…almost time!

Solaris began to open up again. It's time!

But before he could, his head split open in a blaze of white fire. Sonic, Shadow and Silver flashed in like an arrow of light and skewered through Solaris through his blinded eye, and threw the back of his skull back out.

The Black Chaos Emerald was burning, burning. Shots of lighting and fire blazed through the facets, burning Solaris inside his own head! Flashes of dark energy shot out through every orifice of Solaris' body, and even breaking through his flesh. The Black Chaos Emerald was self-deconstructing, as the Master Emerald had shattered it.

"To the rift, now!" Shadow barked.

In three blazing shots of light, Shadow, Silver and Sonic race towards a lone fading star far away from the battle, fading as the rift was nearing its closing. They must get through that gate, or else the Black Chaos Emerald's explosion would completely wipe them out, even with the Master Emerald protecting them, as it had happened to Gustaf the Guardian in the Great Disaster of Ages.

Solaris thrashed as inside him a raging inferno burned. The Black Chaos Emerald, his core was dying. The Master Emerald's fire was consuming him alive! Each shot of lightning sent him thrashing. No! This cannot be the end! They destroyed his last act to clear away everything! He cannot die! He cannot! Darkness was eternal!

Shrieking and screaming, he cried out as his whole body exploded in one fell dark explosion, with a boom that nearly deafened the three hedgehogs as they raced away.

The shockwave raced behind him, consuming everything that was left behind like a supernova. Asteroids were vaporized from the intense heat, and the remains of Solaris were quickly swallowed up by its own fires.

Sonic felt the heat of the explosion racing up behind him and mustered up any speed he had in racing ahead. He was not going to die here! He wouldn't let Mephiles have the last laugh this time! He will survive!

Up ahead the portal was slowly diminishing, almost completely shot, but it was still there, and all three raced for it, for they knew they would die if they were too late.

Behind them, the fiery inferno raced behind him, looming over them, seeking to devour them as it did Solaris and everything else in the way. It was almost upon them, and they would burn…burn…

Sonic cried out as the light of the portal and the light of the fire behind him overwhelmed his vision. All three raced into the light, as the fire reached out for them.

The darkness had lost. Solaris was defeated, and the Void will now collapsed into its own nothingness. Somewhere, there was a roar of anger, a high shriek tearing the very fabric of the skies. The darkness will return!

* * *

All eyes were cast upwards, towards a high distant light that shown like a star in the darkness of the Void. Sometime before, three hedgehogs shot through it to destroy an interdimensional time-devouring demon. The light was a time-space rift, and as time passed, it slowly closed. All watched as the light grew dimmer and dimmer until it was barely visible. Once it winked out completely, the portal would be permanently closed, and those trapped within the Void would be wiped away into darkness as if they never were. The light was now barely brighter than the dimmest of the stars in a clear night sky, and it continued to wane.

Elise and Tikal had taken themselves to pray, for those who were off to war and those who remained, keeping faith. The others took out their stress differently. Knuckles resorted to smashing down some of the pillars around them, for this stress was dreadful and unbearable to him, so he needed to pound something. As time passed, fewer and fewer voice spoke, as the foreboding fear of their seemingly-imminent destruction was weighing heavily on their minds, and none could find the energy to speak. What could be said?

Amy kept looking up at the light. She could feel the muscles and bones in her neck tweak as they grew stiff, protesting to the slightest movement. She didn't care, however. Something like a stiff neck didn't seem very significant in comparison to your life would be snuffed out by pure darkness in the next couple of minutes, she reasoned. More than that however was that she knew that her life wasn't going to be snuffed out; Sonic was going to win, and she knew it. There was no way that Sonic would ever let Solaris win, and with Shadow and Silver helping him, there was no way that they could lose.

She was all too aware of the others behind her. At different points of time since the three left, the others had given up looking up constantly at the light. It wasn't like that they had given up hope, but they just thought they would wait patiently some other way. Amy wouldn't do that however. She wasn't going to look away until Sonic came rushing back victorious from defeating Solaris.

Therefore, it was only her that saw something in the light change. It twinkled just slightly, and it made her gasp. Others heard her gasp, and in their apprehensive state reacted quickly. "What is it?" Tails asked quickly. Knuckles immediately stopped destroying pillars. "Is something happening?"

Before Amy could speak, the light exploded in a flash of white light. All were blinded by it, but some dared to keep looking, and saw tendrils of white light snake out from it as beams of light shot out and away into the Void's darkness, while the light burned like a flash fire. No one knew in their heads what it was, but for some reason, in every heart, it felt like it was a good thing.

Thunderhawk and Tikal looked up and their faces lit up like the sun. "It is over. Solaris has been defeated." Thunderhawk declared.

Those seven words sent so much joy into the remaining crew on the platform that it was almost as powerful as when Sonic first came back from the dead. Cream, Tails and Cheese did a ring-around-the-roses, while Knuckles exchanged high-fives with the Chaotix. Metal-Sonic, the two Vipers and Rouge remained mostly still, but they did feel very weak in the knees as all the adrenalin vanished from their respective systems.

The portal flashed three times, and with the sound of a rocket booster, Ultra Sonic, Shadow and Silver came rushing down from the rift, tongues of blue and white flame pouring behind them. They slammed down onto the platform in a crouch, and all felt the force ripple through the stone underneath their feet. The three heroes were breathing hard like an Olympian after the marathon, and one or two of them had a wild look in their eyes, as if they had touched death itself.

Slowly, Sonic rose up on his feet in a triumphant smile, yet his eyes were dilated from a close-call. Sonic looked over all of them and with a smile, said, "He and that Black Chaos Emerald are history!"

Oh, what tongue could describe the joy that now filled each and everyone's heart that time? As the others cheered on the three heroes, Thunderhawk cut in and said. "Now that Solaris is defeated, and the Black Chaos Emerald destroyed, the devoured times will return to their original states, and the Void will collapse upon itself and never again will exist."

Ultra Sonic's eyes flashed. "Whoa, time-out! That's a good thing, right?"

Thunderhawk chuckled. "In this case, yes. The time-space rift is expanding as the Void is collapsing. As it collapses, we will enter the rift and return back to our worlds."

Shadow cut in. "Not back to Soleanna, but back to Möbius?"

Thunderhawk nodded. "Indeed, Shadow," Thunderhawk then looked grave. "which means that we must all now go our separate ways now. If you all have anything to say to someone, you must do it now."

"So…" Silver said. "This is goodbye?"

Thunderhawk smiled understandingly. "We shall see each other again, sooner than you think, but longer then you wish. Farewell, everyone." Thunderhawk said.

Tikal came to Thunderhawk's side. "Thank you again, everyone."

Elise looked at Tikal. "Thank you for all your encouraging words, Tikal."

"You're welcome. Goodbye…"

As everyone wished the two Echidnas farewell, they both transfigured into a red and purple spark of lights and disappeared into the expanding white light.

Older-Viper looked into the light and looked at his younger-counterpart. "Take care of yourself, kid."

The corner of young-Viper's mouth twitched slightly as he got the humor of his words, and the hunter nodded.

Older-Viper looked at Shadow, and his expression darkened. "When the rift takes us all away, I will cease to exist, as I was never to be a part of Silver's time before Mephiles screwed around with us. So, there is one thing I have to say…" Viper actually sounded melancholy.

"Cease to exist?" Rouge said. "Why?"

"The only reason I was in Silver's time was because of the Chaos Control that brought all of us to Soleanna. Once you all go back, the time I remained in Soleanna for two-hundred years will never have happened, so…I'll just vanish. I'll die. I knew it as soon as I went to find the Chaos Emerald. That hunt was my last. My time is over."

Rouge, young-Viper, Shadow and Metal-Sonic looked shocked, but they all knew that because of the resulting time-space paradox, this Viper, the way he was—broken, aged and scarred—would not exist since it was Iblis that made him that way. If Iblis never escaped, then Viper would never be in this condition. The paradox would eliminate Viper from history. He wouldn't even be remembered, because there would be nobody to remember him. They all suddenly felt the doleful tones of melancholy pluck the strings of their souls.

Older-Viper merely shrugged. He could tell that this was heavy to hear for them. "Even my own species must die someday. I'm not immortal…just a powerful lab rat, an alpha-product at best. But since my time finally has come to an end, I need to wrap up some unfinished business.

"Shadow…it was good to see you again…one last time. And…I'm sorry…"

Shadow blanched, looking at the scruffy-looking hunter, and then relaxed with a nod. They understood each other.

"Rouge, take it easy on the kid. He's been through a lot more than you could ever imagine in nearly forty years. Give him a break once in a while."

Rouge looked at older-Viper. Her first impulse was to come up with some sassy remark like before, but these were different circumstances. Viper here was basically making his deathbed wishes. It felt wrong to dishonor those. "Ok, I'll give him a break…once in a while." Rouge eyed the younger counterpart with a smile. Viper pretended not to notice.

"I know I said this already; maybe I'm just getting repetitive in my old age," older-Viper smirked. "But do take care of yourself, kid. Also, take pride in what connections you have. You never know when you blow it and everything you did have is gone."

Young-Viper looked at his older-counterpart with a strange expression. It wasn't like Viper to give advice on sentiments. Was it because in those two-hundred years something terrible happened, like that he was the one responsible for Shadow's death? Or was it simply because he was going to die in the next fleeting minutes?

Viper felt a foreboding of his own, and after some musing, discovered it to be a feeling of mortality. Being a homunculus, mortality was a concept completely alien to him. Unless he was "killed" and regenerated a great many times over, a being like him could live on for a very long time, as evidenced by his two-hundred-year-old-self standing in front of him. Viper never had thought about death and dying, as it seemed like he never would, yet here was a version of him, only two-hundred years old…about to die. It felt alien…but human.

Viper looked up at his older counterpart, and gave a nod. "Very well, pops."

"Don't call me 'pops,' kid."

"You call me 'kid,' I call you 'pops.' Seems fair to me." Viper smiled smugly.

"Now you're talking, handsome," Rouge added.

"Very funny." Older-Viper smiled in spite of himself. "Well, I'm going on ahead. Follow on after when you're ready."

As the five made their final greetings, Silver found himself listening in. He knew Viper for only a short period, so really didn't know much about him next to the occasional snippet here and there. However, he too felt melancholy about his inevitable demise. Maybe it was some sense of attachment since Viper was a key figure in Iblis' demise. Maybe it was because of how Silver was afraid of him after his corruption was re-manifested. Silver didn't know, but he felt that he should say goodbye.

"Viper?" Silver began. The five looked at him. He wasn't expecting that and froze for a brief amount of time. "Thanks for helping Blaze and me fight Iblis."

Older-Viper leered down at Silver. "I thought I told you. I didn't do it to help you; I had my own reasons."

Silver looked away. Even while he was still in Ultra-form, Viper's countenance was intimidating.

Then he heard from the hunter, "But I suppose I couldn't have done it without your help. So, technically, I should be saying thank you. Let's just call it square."

Silver looked up again and saw a grin on older-Viper's face. Young-Viper saw this with a wry smile. Looks like his personality hasn't change completely with age.

Knuckles looked up. "The light's getting more intense. I think it's almost upon us."

Silver looked up and saw the same. Wait! There was one more thing he had to do! "Amy?" He called out. "Silver…you don't have to say anything." Amy said from his side, to which he quickly turned.

Amy continued. "I know what you want to say, and I forgive you. I know that Mephiles tricked you into thinking that Sonic was the one who caused the problems. I actually should also apologize to you for snapping like that."

Silver looked down. "You shouldn't have to. I would have done the same thing." Silver looked up again. "But thanks."

"I'll miss you, Silver…" Amy said, tearing up a bit.

Silver looked shocked. Did she not know that she won't even remember this? Maybe it was better to not tell her. "Thanks, I'll miss you too…"

"Take care of yourself, Silv!"

Amy and Silver looked to see the new speaker. It was Sonic.

Silver waved back at him. "Thanks, Sonic!"

Elise watched as everyone said their goodbyes with each other, and felt a mixture of emotions. While these were all apparently good people, she really only felt a tug for one present: her rescuer. She was happy that Sonic and his friends would be going back to their home, but at the same time, she felt the sadness of Sonic's departure. She knew he had to go, but it didn't feel any easier.

The light was almost upon them now. Very soon, time would force them all apart. Quickly, Elise cried out to Sonic. "Sonic!"

Sonic turned to Elise, all ears.

"I hope we'll see each other again!"

Sonic nodded and flashed a thumbs-up. "See you later, Elise!"

As the last goodbyes were shouted along, the light came down upon them and consumed them. Thus did the stranded return to the homes they had rooted themselves into, and never again would yank them away from home.

* * *

Mephiles was dying. He lay on a floating rock quite a distance from the platform, now being consumed by the expanding time-space rift. He barely had the strength to move, and in his wake from whence he crawled was a trail of black pitch-like blood.

He watched as the victorious departed from his snare of darkness. No, this cannot be happening! He was darkness! He was nothingness! They have returned to the darkness and nothing from whence they came. They cannot come back out! They cannot!

Mephiles rose to a kneeling position, defiantly starting into the expanding light. Curse that light! It had no power over him! They would see. Like before, he would rise up again. The Black Chaos Emerald was destroyed, but not from whence it was made! Him…his Master…in the core…was still strong. Mephiles was merely the vanguard of the darkness and nothingness, preparing the way for his master, the Core-dweller, to rise up and cat them back into the darkness again!

"Celebrate for now…Sonic the Hedgehog. The darkness cannot be contained. It cannot be extinguished. I shall rise up again! When I do, I will have my revenge! The dark lord will hurl your corpse back into the darkness, and this I shall attain my victory!" Mephiles laughed into the darkness of the Void. "You will see, hedgehog! You will see! And not even Shadow or any of your friends can stop me from returning all life and realms into darkness!"

Mephiles laughed again…let them have their victory. They may have won the battle, but the war was not over! Mephiles and his master will return everything into darkness!

Mephiles' boisterous laughing quickly disintegrated into cries of agony, as violent flames of anger consumed him. For several seconds, the flames tore through him. As quickly as they came, they fled. Mephiles lay gasping as his seared flesh burned at the slightest motion of air as his body slowly rebuilt himself.

"Only a god could ever make that claim, Mephiles, and that's what you'll never be."

Mephiles threw his head around to see his attacker, eyes crazy like the fires themselves. His eyes made out a slender figure garbed in purple, with lilac fur. The pose suggested regal stature, but his eyes were so bad now that he couldn't tell who it was by just looking, but he knew.

"You were blown to bits when Iblis destroyed you from the inside ou—" Mephiles screamed again as he was engulfed in furious flames. Writhing among them, he screamed out. "How could you survive!"

"You're the one to blame for that, Mephiles." The figure brushed off her gloves, spreading sparks around. "With that future gone, I never died."

Mephiles was about to respond, but again was sent screaming and shrieking in agony as more flames burned at his flesh. Each time he regenerated himself, but each time was getting slower and slower.

"Even though it never happened, I still felt it ripping through my flesh." She unleashed more flames as Mephiles continued to writhe. "Feel that? That's just a little bit of how it felt like!"

Mephiles was overwhelmed. This scum was letting him have it, and he was powerless against it!

More flames scourged through Mephiles' dying body. And again. And again!

The figure spoke again. "You said it yourself, right? That you can't be destroyed so easily? Well, then. I'll just keep burning you until you do! I have no intentions of letting you live."

The figure upped her ferocity. Each time the flames died, she added more. Explosion after explosion tore through the air, each echoed by the screaming of a dying victim. The furious figure seemed not the least bit concerned that the expanding gate to a healed time was closing in fast. The only thing she cared about…was that this evil would never rise again.

Finally, with one last blast, she waited for the smoke to clear to see what remained of Mephiles. As the blackened burning clouds began to decay, the figure smiled. Lying on an agonized position on the stone, falling apart in ash, was Mephiles the Dark.

Blaze watched as more and more of Mephiles' body blew away into the wind. As the gateway opened wider, the nature of the Void melted away like the corpse in front of her. She gazed into the light as if it was the sun shining down on her face, and smiled.

"Now our world and all others are safe. If Mephiles speaks the truth that he is a vanguard, then I'm sure Sonic is the one that will bar his way." Blaze closed her eyes. "And now, to become part of a new world." Blaze opened her arms as the light engulfed her.

Thus did the great darkness was eternally vanquished by the raging infernos of light.

* * *

Elise opened her eyes, feeling as if she had just awakened from the deepest sleep she ever had; as she looked around however, all of that feeling evaporated into the surrounding darkness. In fact, there was nothing around her but darkness. Even the ground that should have been beneath her feet was not there; she was floating in dark space! There was no sound, no wind and no light, like the Void she just had left…or so she had thought.

A flicker of apprehension kindled the worry in Elise's heart. Did something go wrong? Why had she not returned to her world? Where was everything? Did Sonic in fact fail at defeating Solaris, and was mistaken in his proclamation that he was dead?

She felt the sensation of a burning aura burst into flame some distance beside her, and as she looked, she saw a figure of a burning yellow hedgehog, his aura dancing and swaying like the flames of a torch. It was Sonic, no longer Ultra Sonic, but degraded into Super Sonic, like when he was first called back to life in the Void. It must have happened sometime between going into the light, and waking up here. Why was Sonic even here? Wasn't he supposed to go back to his own world?

Super Sonic seemed to feel the same way. "What the heck is this! This ain't the Möbius I know!"

"Sonic?" Elise called out to him.

Startled, Sonic looked towards the voice. "Elise? You're here too?"

"Yes, although I have no idea where is here."

"You and me both. I can't see a thing through all the darkness." Sonic kicked experimentally at the ground. "I don't even see some good ol' solid terra firma!"

"Is this the Void?" Elise enquired.

"Don't think so," Sonic said, although he wasn't too sure about that himself. "I've been in the Void more than once now, and this doesn't feel like it at all. The Void always had this…tingly feeling. Here…there's nothing."

Elise looked away briefly. Yeah, she remembered that feeling, but she was too overcome by depression to really notice it at the time. "Do you think the others are here as well?"

"I'm clueless, Elise," Sonic said, his voice clearly reflecting his confusion. "Wouldn't they be here if they were? I have no idea…"

Elise looked away, considering her next words carefully. She felt she had to enquire about Solaris. "Sonic, did you really destroy him?"

Sonic looked at Elise, but said nothing for a couple of seconds. "I'm pretty sure I did. I mean, he was one click away from wiping the whole slate clean, but me, Shadow and Silver split his head open before he had the chance. I was racing back for the portal, but I looked back and saw Solaris explode when the Black Chaos Emerald did." Sonic looked around again. "Maybe we missed something. I don't think we're dead…"

Elise too looked away again, remembering that even Thunderhawk was sure that Solaris was defeated, and she didn't think he was wrong, or mistaken. No, something else must be going on. He said that they would all return to their own worlds once the Void had collapsed completely.

Suddenly, it dawned on Elise, a great and terrible dawn. Elise remembered something else Thunderhawk had said, far darker and more chilling tidings:

"You see…Lou Brenna, the world you were on…is gone."

Of course Solaris would consume her world before any others, as it was already in that world from the start, and yet, this revelation was terrifying, sobering…and disheartening. Indeed she had returned to her world, except it was now a world of nothingness. The world…had ended. She had to tell Sonic about this revelation. It was heavy news, but the truth…often is. Telling herself not to cry, she spoke, "Sonic?"

Sonic turned to her, all ears. "What is it?"

"I know where we are now…"

Sonic's eyes shot wide open. "You do! How! Where are we!"

Elise took a breath before continuing. "This…is my world."

Sonic looked perplexed. Something didn't compute. "Come again?"

"When Solaris began devouring the times and worlds…he stared with mine." Elise looked firmly into Sonic's eyes. "Sonic, this is a world of nothingness, for it was devoured."

For a moment, Sonic's face remained black, but slowly and surely as this revelation registered, Sonic's eyes dilated as he took a sharp breath. For a moment, he said nothing, paralyzed in his own shock. He didn't dare say Elise was wrong, but his mind was racing with hundreds of possible explanations on why Elise should be wrong…but in the end, each one was laced with pure denial of the truth.

Yet Sonic's never-say-die nature was fighting Elise's revelation. "But…but how? We beat Solaris! Everything should have returned to normal…right? But wait, why am I here? Wasn't I supposed to go back home?"

Elise said nothing. She expected this kind of response. What she did not expect was for Sonic to take it to another level.

"Wait…if this world was wiped out…what about the others? What about…Möbius? Is that where everyone else is then?" That struck an odd note in Sonic's soul. If other worlds were lost during the time when he was dead…had Möbius suffered the same fate? If that had happened, what about the others that went on before him back?

Sonic didn't even realize that he in fact voiced these thoughts aloud, and Elise had picked up on every word. Yes, Sonic was in fact dead for a long time, far longer than Elise would care to say to Sonic. At first, she felt sorry for Sonic, but it quickly became a feeling of apprehension as Sonic continued on in his mindset. "Sonic?" she called out, but Sonic didn't hear her.

"Does that mean…Möbius is gone too?"

"Sonic?"

"And everything else? Uncle Chuck? Sally?" Sonic's voice began to break.

"Sonic!" Elise cried out. In the silence, it sounded louder then Elise had intended, but it was effective. Sonic had snapped out of his growing panic and looked at Elise sharply. Not angrily, but surprised. Elise breathed from her outburst, and then spoke. "Don't worry about it, Sonic. We don't have time for it."

Sonic breathed in sharply to reply, but found that he had none. Relaxing, closing his eyes, he said quietly. "If you have time to worry, then you have time to run." Sonic looked back up at her with a smile. "Thanks, Elise."

Elise smiled back, very relieved that Sonic was a quick recover. It did no good to worry. What will befall will befall, but worrying about a certain one wouldn't help matters. "You're welcome, Sonic. Now, what do you think we should do?"

Sonic looked around, hoping his super-charged glow would at least reflect off of something, or reveal something, but there was nothing to see. "I don't think floating around here will do any good. As much as I hate wondering in circles, I don't think we have much choice. Let's go straight and hope we find something." Sonic offered a hand out to Elise.

Taking it, Elise said, "I'd like to find something at least. Living in an empty world could be unbearable."

"If we don't find anything, then I'll find a way so that you won't have to stay in one. I wouldn't want you to have to stay in a place like this."

With that, Sonic and Elise drifted in a direction that for some reason Sonic felt really good about. As they drifted, they kept their eyes open and ear perked for anything that could break the veil of darkness that surrounded them. And it was a dreary place to traverse; with no visible markers to find direction, nor the passage of light to tell time, they were truly lost with no place to go and no time to gain or lose.

Yet, Sonic was not discouraged. In fact, he was a little perplexed at a strange pricking inside his own soul. He would have this great feeling about going one way or another, and he felt that it was very important that he would obey this pricking of his spirit. It was this same pricking that kept the air empty with murmurs of discontent. Elise too felt no reason to worry, for that lesson was long learned already. Still, the silence was grating on Sonic's nerves, as ironically the lack of any sound was completely noisy in his head. Thus, did Sonic and Elise indulge in some pleasant conversation regarding a little about this and a little about that, merely to make the time pass all the more smoothly. Despite not being able to track it, they were still aware how slow it crawled in silence.

Thus did they venture through the darkness in this atmosphere, when suddenly, Sonic snapped a look to his left. "Whoa, did you see that?"

Elise looked the same direction, but saw nothing. "What?"

"It looked like…sheen!" Sonic darted his head back and forth, like a lab rat seeking to get out of its chamber, trying to catch it again. "There it is again!"

Elise strained to look again through the darkness. She couldn't see anything right away, although she thought she saw something in the corner of her eye, but when she looked directly at it, it vanished into the darkness. It was aggravating, but it must be there if Sonic saw it too. Or maybe they were both going crazy wandering in the darkness.

Sonic was convinced he saw something. "Let's go check it out!"

Elise didn't argue. It didn't seem prudent to argue about whether they saw something or not. Any change right now was more welcome then none at all. As they ventured towards Sonic's target, Elise finally caught a glimpse of it. Yes, it was a sheen, a dull yellow and very misty. In fact, if Elise wasn't looking for it, she would have missed it completely. Thank goodness Sonic saw it. As they advanced, the sheen grew more opaque and definitive. It was a reflection of Sonic's golden aura, reflecting off some cylindrical surface.

Both stroked the surface experimentally. Sonic shared his observations. "It feels like some kind of marble, but I always thought marble was white or clear or something. This stuff is black."

Elise stroked the stone as well. "Back in Soleanna, we have a quarry, and its yield is black marble. We find other marble here and there, but black marble is primarily its yield. Before it was depleted, it was used in decorating the inside of the castle and other important buildings, like the Parliament building."

"Zany," Sonic said. Looking around the pillar, he saw that similar sheens could be seen on other such stone builds. "Elise, I think we're in some kind of hallway. Maybe there's a floor! Wait right here." Without another word, Sonic slid down the marble pillar, one hand on the marble to make sure he stayed beside it.

As Sonic descended, Elise remained floating above, admiring the smooth pillar. It was strange; as she stroked the beautiful umbra-colored rock, a strange sense of déjà vu was tickling her spirit. "Have I been here before?" Elise thought quietly to herself.

Suddenly, from below, she heard an echoing tap of a foot against a hard smooth floor, quickly followed up with a cry of surprise from Sonic. With a rush of energy, Sonic raced back to Elise. "Oh, there is SO a floor down there! C'mon, let's walk the rest of the way. I'm sick of flying."

Together, they descended downwards towards the floor. Elise noticed the same sheen that they saw on the pillar on the ground below them. Elise sighed in relief. They were finally getting somewhere in their search for answers. Soon, their feet now rested on a solid black marble floor. Sonic pounded the floor with his feet. "Now this is more like it. Give me solid ground any day!"

Elise laughed, mildly noticing the echoes of their voices down the dark halls. Sure enough, it was some kind of hallway, lined with these black marble pillars. Even the ground itself was black marble. Also, Sonic's light revealed more things: On the floor, along the base of the pillars and on the walls behind the pillars were tendrils of decorations, glimmering gold in Sonic's aura. Elise ran her hand along them and felt eh presence of déjà vu even more strongly. "Sonic, it's made of silver."

Sonic had noticed the silvery decorations by now. "Yeah, this place is pretty wild." Sonic looked around, down the dark hall. Putting two fingers in his mouth, he belted out a loud whistle, and listened to the echo. Down one hall, the way they came was no echo, yet down the other, there was a significant echo, but judging by the time, it was a fair ways off. "Sounds like we'd better start walking if we want to find out what this place is."

Again, Sonic took Elise by the hand, and thus they ventured down the hall. Sonic didn't seem to notice that Elise was growing more distracted each step they took. This placed bothered her, but not in any harmful way; it was in a way that she felt like she had forgotten this place some time ago and she shouldn't have. Thus did she continue to study any of his mysterious structure for any visual clues. Surely, it couldn't be déjà vu.

Sonic was completely oblivious to Elise's thought, and this lead the way looking purely in amazement and curiosity. The only thing in his mind was to find out what was on the other end of this hall. _It must be something important_, Sonic thought. _Why else would this place be the only place in that dark junk out there?_

For untold time, Sonic and Elise walked the halls, turning when the hall turned, progressed as the hall did so. Neither knew how long they were wandering this dark hall, but neither complained, as walking a hall with a definite end beat drifting around in dark empty space. However, they had further conversations again as silence was still grating, although Sonic finally noticed that Elise was distracted. He enquired her on why she was so, but she herself didn't know so couldn't answer him directly.

After some time, they soon reached a shining white door, and it was an eye-opened. Standing tall and majestic, shimmering any light it could reflect, the door was a stark contrast to its dark and lowly surroundings. It was beautified by silver handles, silver lined windows each encasing multicolored stained glass. Dominating the gate itself was a silver archaic circle, circumscribing a bold hexagon, but on top of it all was a great winged figure. It reminded Sonic of an angel.

"Whoa," Sonic said in amazement. "Can't say I was expecting to see something like this, but dang dude, this is awesome." Sonic rubbed a hand along the gate's surface. "This kind of reminds me of something I found in Silver's time, but it was black, and a lot freakier. Led somewhere nasty too. I hope this place doesn't go to a place like that; that's all we need. I'd rather face the dark space above us."

Sonic had expected a response from Elise, and thus was shocked when none came. He turned his head back to Elise, and found her nearly petrified. Her face had paled and her eyes had opened the widest that Sonic had ever seen. Her hands covered her mouth, as if this door meant something profound to her.

"Oh my goodness," Elise said quietly.

"What is it?" Sonic asked, unsure how to confront Elise regarding her present show of behavior.

Elise didn't really hear Sonic. "Is this—could it really be?"

"Could it be what?"

Again Elise didn't hear. Instead, she charged for the door. Sonic leaped out of the way and spun to face Elise, who was now studying the door intensely.

"It must be—it must be!"

"Must be what!" Sonic exclaimed. Patience was not a forte on Sonic's part, nor has it ever been, and Elise's behavior wasn't helping it either.

Elise finally regarded the baffled hedgehog. "Sonic, we have to open this gate! I think I know what's behind it?"

Sonic's mood changed instantly to excitement. "You do!"

"Yes, but I need to see," Elise grasped the handle and heaved. The door didn't budge, but she kept trying. "Help me, Sonic!"

Sonic snapped out of it and grasped the same door handle as well. So they heaved and pulled together. The door was incredibly stubborn and heavy, and even the combined strength of a super-powered hedgehog and a human woman couldn't get it to move right away. Finally, there was the familiar scrape of stone upon stone, and both felt the door budge very slightly. Mustering up new strength, they continued heaving. The door slowly cracked open very slowly. When a determinable crack was made between the two gate doors, a shaft of light burst through the door, as if the door was a keeper of a great source of eternal light.

Finally, the door opened wide enough for them to squeeze through. Sonic lead the way, with Elise close behind. They were engulfed by nothing but light, and it was overwhelming their eyes. Both shielded their eyes in an attempt to keep themselves from going blind, for the light was so harsh that they felt like their eyes would spontaneously combust from mere exposure. Gradually, by degrees, the light lessened to tolerable levels, and just as slowly and carefully, Sonic and Elise opened their eyes to see the scope of the room.

The room itself was made of black marble, but the walls, floor and ceiling were overwhelmed by the silver tendrils, as if it was some silver ivy plant left to grow wild. The room was small and simple in structure in traditional box-shape. On the far end of the room was an altar, and on top of it rested a single burning silver lamp, topped by a small tongue of fire as white as snow. It was protected by a simple bell jar of glass.

There was more scraping of stone upon stone. Both turned to see the doors swing shut with invisible hands. Their first impression was to feel alarmed, but something kept them at peace. So again, they turned away from the white door behind them, and focus upon the distant flame.

Sonic had no idea about the significance of the flame itself, but it must have meant something since it was the only thing in this room, plus the fact it was on an altar. Then he remembered Elise's insistence on entering this room. "Elise?" Sonic started. "Do you know what that is?"

Elise didn't answer for some time, but looked as if something was finally sinking in. When she answered, she answered quietly. "Yes. While we walked those dark halls, I felt a pricking of my spirit, impressing upon me that I have walked those halls some time past, but I couldn't remember when or where. Now that I'm here, I know where we are:

"Sonic, this is the Temple of Solaris, and this room is the Chamber of the Flame, Solaris' resting chamber."

"Wait, you lost me." Sonic raised a hand briefly. "So we're in the temple in Soleanna? And what's this about Solaris?"

"Yes, Sonic. This temple was originally in Solaris, but Solaris' passed this shrine over as he consumed the rest of the world. Sonic…that flame…is Solaris."

"Say what?" Sonic said in disbelief, snapping his gaze towards the tiny flame. "That little thing is Solaris?"

"Indeed. I know it is hard to believe since you have just fought Solaris in his greatest form, but this is Solaris in a weaker form. He cannot maintain any shape but this one. This was Solaris before he became that monster."

Sonic had a hard time bending his mind around it. Elise was saying that this little flame would turn into Solaris, who in fact was Iblis and Mephiles split into two different entities of flame and shadow respectfully. "That's going to take a while to digest," Sonic said swallowing.

Elise didn't really hear Sonic, for her mind was now in another place. Once upon a time, she was a little girl, holding her father's noble hand, staring into the same flame with hope and joy. As they stood there, they spoke about the flame.

"Look, Elise," the aging king said to her. "This is Solaris, the Flame of Hope."

Little Elise looked into the flame, dancing and swaying calmly in its own dance of life. "It's so pretty, daddy…"

The king smiled; Solaris bless his daughter. "This flame is the burning soul of Solaris, entrusted to us as his faithful servants. We tend to it and care for it, for one day it will grow stronger. When it does, our world will change greatly. Solaris will grant to the faithful the power to control time and rewrite history. Those blessed with such a power will be able to rectify past mistake, and therefore avoid bitter fate."

Elise continued to look into the flame. Go back in time? There was only one reason why she, such a little one, would want to go back in time. She turned to her father. "Will we be able to see mama?"

The king smiled, and laid a gentle hand on Elise's auburn locks of hair. "Yes, Elise. We will both be able to see your mother once again. And for that reason, we must continue to tend to this flame and take care of it."

Joy and hope filled little Elise's soul. She will be able to see mama again! Her poor mother had died when she was very young, and didn't remember much of her; only that she loved her so very much. Now, they could be back together again, and they would all be happy again.

"Come, Elise," the king said. "We must return to the castle and prepare for our Festival of the Sun, our celebration for the good things good Solaris granted to us."

Elise looked up at his father. "Okay, daddy!"

The king took Elise by the hand, and led her out of the chamber. At one point, the king felt Elise dragging behind. When he looked to see, he found Elise looking back at the flame. The king smiled again. Bless his little child. He too looked back at the flame. He too wanted to see his dear Elizabeth again.

Elise opened her eyes and found herself back in the room, a golden-furred Sonic looking at the flame with her. Elise smiled to herself. It was so much easier being a child.

"I remember being in this room, when I was just a little girl," Elise explained. "My father, the former duke turned king, took me here to show me what the Flame of Hope was, and telling me that Solaris would give us the power to control time and that I could see my dear mother again. Oh, father, if only he know."

Sonic looked at Elise. "That explains why your father was the head of Project Solaris. He wanted you to see your mother again. And with a time machine like the one Kintobor had, you could do that."

"I don't know, but I'm sure that was one of his reasons. If only he knew who Solaris really was." Elise looked at the flame again. "This little flame was—is where everything began. Who would have thought this little flame would eventually cause so much death, despair and destruction?"

"No one could," Sonic said. "But was it wrong to hope?"

Elise looked at Sonic. "No," Elise looked at the flame again. "But I do wish it didn't turn out this way."

"You couldn't know, Elise," Sonic said assuredly. "It's not like you could ever know what this candle would become. Yeah, it did turn into a big bad guy, but we stopped him together…because you had hope."

Elise smiled. "Thanks, Sonic."

Sonic nodded, and then looked back at the flame. Elise did as well. "The elder Thunderhawk has said that Solaris was something that lived in the three realms of the past, present and the future at the same time, right?"

Sonic scratched his head. "I think so. I was kind of out of it most of the time."

Elise stifled a laugh, but continued soberly. "Which means this Solaris too is in all three realms of time." Elise breathed before speaking again. "Which means we can now fix everything."

Sonic snapped a look at Elise. "Really? How?"

Elise didn't answer right away, but marched up towards the altar. Placing her hands on the bell jar, she lifted it up from over the flame. The flame itself licked and flickered, protesting that its one protection was removed from it. Once Elise had transposed the bell jar, she took up the small silver lamp, barely big enough for two hands, then turned to Sonic. "The reason why this part of Soleanna still exists is because Solaris knew he was a being of three realms. If he completely consumed Solaris, along with this place, he would have extinguished his flame, and it would have destroyed him completely. Therefore did he preserve it.

"I believe now that we both were let here in this dark place to finish what we have started. Sonic, if we blow out this flame here and now, it will wipe away Solaris from the past, present and future as a result. Solaris will not have consumed the world after all."

Sonic began to understand. Solaris' greatest strength was being a transcendent being of three worlds: past, present and future; existing in all, but belonging to none. However, that same strength was also his greatest weakness, fir if this flame faded away, so would he. Blowing out this flame would finish off Solaris for good, rewriting history so that Soleanna and any other worlds Solaris had consumed would be restored.

But there was a catch, and Elise knew what it was. "However, if we blow out this flame, our first encounter…that night…when Dr. Kintobor attacked…will never happen. If it wasn't for Solaris, we would have never met."

Sonic understood, and felt sad for it. "Yeah, you're right. It was the Black Chaos Emerald, Solaris' core that warped us all to Soleanna, under his biding. If Solaris never called us, we'd still be on Möbius doing whatever. Dr. Kintobor would never have had a reason to attack Solaris, because Project Solaris would never exist. We wouldn't even know the other world existed."

"Yes…" Elise said. "Destroying this flame, means completely erasing the last three days."

Sonic felt sad all the sudden. The only way to save the world was to completely forget one of his greatest adventures, and his encounters and the friends he made—Silver, Blaze…Elise—would never have been met.

"Sonic," Elise began. "I must confess something now."

Sonic looked up at Elise, all ears.

"For the last three days, I have been thinking about what it would be liked if you never had to go home to your world. Worse still, I had been wishing that you would stay here, forget about your world. During our adventure, despite the dangers, I have felt like something that I haven't been able to feel like since my father died: to be a little girl. I wanted that feeling so badly, that I wanted you to stay here and never leave. To tell the truth…" Elise had to breathe, for a sudden wetness came to her eyes. "I didn't care about what happened to the world!"

Elise fell to her knees, still grasping the lamp. Sonic was so surprised at Elise's confession that he couldn't speak right away.

Yet Elise continued. "I'm so sorry, Sonic. I hope you can forgive me for being such a selfish person. I should have let go of being a little girl again. I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…" Elise's pleas disintegrated into gasps as she cried in repentance. For a few seconds, Elise cried quietly, ashamed at herself for her self-centeredness the last three days.

Suddenly, she felt a warm hand on her cheek. Looking up, she saw the burning red eyes of Sonic the Hedgehog, looking gentle…smiling. "Smile, Elise." He said.

Elise gasped once, feeling as if a great burden had been heaved from her shoulders. Relaxing as the feeling sank in, she began to smile gently, letting the smile break her wet cheeks.

Sonic took one of Elise's hands. "I know it must be tough for you to say that. I didn't want you to bottle that in. In fact, I wish you told me before hand, but I knew you couldn't, since you could cry unless you wanted the world to go to heck."

Elise laughed, her eyes still wet. Sonic laughed too, and then continued. "I know that this is what we have to do, if we want to fix everything that Solaris did. But something is telling me that we will see each other again, even if we don't recognize each other. But that's better than not at all, right?"

Elise was starting to feel better. Sonic was always able to help her to get out of her darker thoughts. She'll miss Sonic for that, but Sonic did leave her with sage words of advice. "Don't worry about it, Sonic? If I have time to worry, I have time to run."

Sonic smiled. His eyes looked sad at this inevitable goodbye too, but he was holding it in. He had to be strong for both of their sakes. He looked down at the white flame. "Let's blow it out together."

Elise looked at the flame, and nodded. "Okay, let's do it."

Elise held up the flame to both of their mouths, and both stared into it for a little bit. Then, taking one big breath, they blew in one united wind, banishing the flame from the lamp it burned upon. The flame died quickly and assuredly.

As the darkness shrouded over them, the two shared last goodbyes before the darkness took them away. Thus, the night did end, but as it did, then did the morning beckon the mighty light of dawn, and thus did the adventure become like that of a dream.


	27. Chapter 27: Return and Epilogue

**CHAPTER 27:** **Return  


* * *

**

_Seven months later…_

Knuckles rubbed his eyes, partly from the dust of the ancient Sandopolis library and from eye strain from looking at these scrolls for so long in the weak light. For the last several months, he had been investigating the cause of a sudden Chaos Emerald flux that knocked anyone too close to an Emerald out cold, but a few minutes later, they awoke with the ghost of a headache, but no injuries.

Except one.

During the flux, Sonic had taken off from where Tails, Knuckles and Shadow—and Knuckles found out about Rouge later—but had not returned. After the commotion, Tails went to go look for him, only to find that Sonic's tracks had ended right beside the X-Tornado. It was as if Sonic had sprouted wings and flew away. No one knew where to look.

In the hours and days to follow, Knuckles got reports from the other caretakers of the Emeralds, including some innocent bystanders—namely Amy, Cream and Cheese—and had learned that the Emeralds had fluxed in unison in some kind of electromagnetic pulse. This they determined that the X-Tornado, and any electronic equipment any nearby party had gone through power failure. The damage wasn't permanent as the machines soon came back online, but the mystery around it was ominous. What was worse was that Sonic had completely disappeared. No one had seen him since that day.

It had been seven months now, seven long months of feverish searching for some, seven long months of studying for Knuckles. At first, Knuckles had gone out in search parties all over the Island, looking for Sonic, but there was neither hide nor hair of the hedgehog. Giving up, Knuckles took to finding out if Sonic's disappearance had anything to do with the Chaos flux.

He started with what he and Sonic were talking about before the Chaos flux. They were talking about the Emeralds flickering, and then Knuckles brought up the Great Disaster of Ages, where the seven Chaos Emeralds fluxed at once and nearly wiped out the entire planet. It was thanks to the sacrifice of Gustaf the Guardian two-thousand years ago that saved Mobius completely. They all had thought the Chaos Emeralds were ushering in another Great Disaster, but since the flux, the Emeralds didn't do anything again, as if it was all just a false alarm.

Knuckles wasn't convinced. Something happened, and the more he thought about it, the less it made sense. For some strange reason, he had this gut feeling that something happened after that flux, but he couldn't recall what. What could have happened in three minutes, anyway? Maybe he was just going crazy.

Knuckles stood up and stretched his stiffening body. As he felt each muscle creak as they protested the sudden movement, he rubbed his eyes and continued to think. Why in the world did Sonic vanish? Why did the Chaos Emeralds flux to begin with?

He remembered a report the Overlander bounty hunter, Viper, had made. He had voice his concerns about the Black Chaos Emerald causing it, something about a gut feeling as well. However, when Viper dared to search the caverns of Mount Boia, the resting place of the foul Emerald, the Emerald too had disappeared. At first, everyone thought it was stolen, but there were no readings of any dark Chaos energy anywhere on the planet. If it was moved, it was buried very deep somewhere. It would be easier if it really did permanently vanish. That would be a headache taken care of.

There was a knock at the door. Knuckles jumped slightly; he wasn't expecting company. Recovering himself, he called out. "Who is it?"

"Your favorite resident crocodile!" replied a muffled voice, through the door.

Knuckles smiled in spite of his moody thoughts. "Oh,yeah? Which one?"

"The one and only!"

"Funny, I don't remember any favorite crocs of mine."

"C'mon, just let me in! I got lunch!"

Knuckles chuckled, and then undid the latches on the stone door, separating Knuckles from the rest of the world. Stepping back, Knuckles admitted a tall crocodile sporting two lunch canisters and a trademark set of headphones, music blaring through them.

Vector looked at Knuckles. "Geez, Knux, looks like you haven't seen the sun for a while. Any longer and you'll turn into a mole."

Knuckles rubbed his eyes. "I already feel like one. Let me know when my nose becomes star-shaped."

"Like it would improve anything."

"You have a big jaw to crack, Vector." Knuckles looked at Vector. "Why'd you come up here anyway?"

"Slow day at the office, but I did get charged to bring our resident book mole his daily bread and water." Vector held one lunch canister to Knuckles. "Courtesy of your girl."

Knuckles took the box from Vector and opened it. Contained inside was a peanut-butter jelly sandwich, a bunch of grapes and a human-manufactured fruit soft drink. "She knows what I like. what would I do without her?"

"Get a life?" Vector smiled.

"Remember what I said about your jaw?"

"Let me finish lunch first." Vector sat down on one chair and opened up his own box. Taking out a meat-heavy sub sandwich dripping with spicy sauces that reeked, a side of greasy fries and a soft drink of his own to consume. Judging by the label on the wrapping, Vector had a little detour at a local food mall.

As the two ate, they talked. Vector asked, "Any luck on anything yet, boss?"

Knuckles was in mid-bite of his sandwich when the croc has asked him that question. He chewed and swallowed deliberately before answering. "Not a thing. It's mostly stuff I already know. It doesn't help when I find a scroll that doesn't belong on that shelf. A couple of weeks ago, I found a scroll dictating how to correctly grow papayas."

Vector nearly choked at this. "Really?"

"Yeah. It was on the Chronicles of the Guardians' shelf. I'm guessing it was one of Floressa's documents." Knuckles took another bite of his sandwich.

"Is that the Guardian you told me that was practically a tree-kisser?"

"Eh, more or less. She just loves growing things." Knuckles chuckled. "No wonder the Island ever had very many female Guardians." Knuckles shrugged, and then changed the subject. "Anyway, I already told you that I was looking up things regarding the Great Disaster of Ages, right?"

"Yeah. I also know what happened anyway."

"You and every other creature that went to school. Well, the Floating Island was the only one that survived the catastrophe, thanks to the Master Emerald and Gustaf, but as I reread the transcripts, I found out that there's no mention of the events leading up to it."

"Wait a second," Vector said. "Didn't you say that the Nocturnus clan of Echidnas were wiped out before the Great Disaster?"

"Wiped out is a misnomer. More like vanished." Knuckles picked out one scroll and read the contents aloud. "Guardian's Log, Day 13, Month of the Sapphire, Year 726, Age of the Leviathan: At the zenith of the sun, I was greeted by one of our land-scouts who brought fearful tidings regarding our Nocturnus brethren in the Black Mountains. According to our scout, the entire capital city of the Nocturnus had vanished, and now a vast crater lay in its stead. The scout even claims that it looked like some mighty hands had grasped the earth underneath the city and lifted it away.

"The scout's testimony also told that he could find no surviving members to enquire on the dreadful happenings in the north. The Nocturnus clan is no more. Alas, despite our misgivings with that clan, I feel some kinship with them, and fear for what has become of them. I fear it is because of their dealings with the dark powers of the deep, but I cannot say for sure. For now, I must watch over this island and hope such a fate may never befall us. Gustaf, son of Baldin, Guardian of Angel Island."

"Wow," Vector said.

"You're telling me. I heard this account before, but never paid much attention to it. I thought it was basically a warning to those to not meddle in business which isn't yours. See, the Nocturnus clan manufactured the Black Chaos Emerald."

"You're kidding."

"I wish I were. That's probably why they were taken away; the darkness consumed them."

"Yikes."

"You said it. But there's more." Knuckles pulled out another dusty scroll. "According to this, the first parts of the Great Disaster occurred only a couple of years after the event with the Nocturnus. It started with the Red Emerald caused fantastic lava flows and volcanic eruptions all around the East Continents, but it wasn't until the Violet Emerald erupted, the fifth one, causing catastrophic storms and lightning outbursts when Gustaf realized what was happening. The Chaos Emeralds were unstable, thanks to some idiots who decided to force-grow the Super Emeralds into their present size. Each Emerald had to erupt to regain balance, or so they thought."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that the entire time, the Black Chaos Emerald was unaccounted for. Between the Nocturnus clan's disappearance and the Disaster, there was no knowledge upon its location. For all we know, someone used the Black Chaos Emerald to force the already unstable Emeralds into cutting loose."

"Who the heck would do that?"

Knuckles shrugged. "No idea, but it would have to be someone very powerful. Only one I know of was Sonic's description of Nazo nearly two years ago. Of course, since then, no one had seen either hide or fur of that guy."

"Do you think it was Nazo?" Vector sipped his soda.

"Hard to say. I never saw the guy, although he must have been fantastic with his power." Knuckles looked at the parchments. "But if a guy like him existed now, why couldn't another back then?"

"Good point."

"It was that idea, that someone in fact summoned the Great Disaster, is what's driving me crazy. There's nothing in these texts that I have found about any summoner. I didn't expect to find anything though. He or she would have been on the mainland, and everything there was wiped out save for some isolated areas. Mainland records are incredibly scarce on the topic."

"I guess no one wanted to remember."

"Maybe," Knuckles sighed. "I figured there would be at least one mention. Then I might have something to go on."

"Are you going at this to see if has anything to do with Sonic disappearing?"

Knuckles looked up at Vector, and the crocodile could see a flicker of apprehension in the Echidna's eyes. However, Knuckles said nothing, but that look said everything. "If something like that was to happen again, I want to make sure everyone's ready. Angel Island had survived intact, and we can do it again."

Vector looked away. He knew that Sonic's disappearance had disturbed Knuckles, and since the Nocturnus clan completely disappeared, Knuckles probably linked Sonic's disappearance and the small fluxes of the Emeralds beforehand as signals for another time of complete destruction. Vector had to admit that on the surface, it made a lot of sense, however disturbing.

There was another knock on the door. Knuckles looked up. "Who is it?"

"It's Charmy! I think you want to hear this, Knuckles!" said a voice.

Knuckles and Vector looked at each other, the opened the door. A large honeybee flew in carrying what looked like a laptop computer, and looked to be in a mild frenzy. "Boss, you gotta listen to this!"

"Chill the motors, Charmy, and tell us what's up," Vector growled.

Charmy whipped up the computer. "I just got this a couple of minutes ago from Tails and Sir Chuck." Charmy pressed a button. A garbled message started playing, mixed with static and other sound anomalies. However, there was enough to be deciphered.

"All units prep—[static]—tack on Sapphi—[static]—my command. Prepare to receive acti—[static.]—protocols. All uni—[static]—ready at 1200 hours.—[static]"

The message ended, and Charmy pressed another button, showing an accompanying message. "Look at this, it's from Chuck."

"Everyone, I just intercepted the attached message through my inbuilt audio-feeds. Only Dr. Robotnik and Metal-Sonic know about that frequency. The message is choppy as you will tell, but I think there is enough there to tell us that something rotten is afoot. I sent a tip to G.U.N. already, but I don't know if they will act on it. You can draw your own conclusions on this, but I think the general consensus is that our mutual friend has another rotten scheme going on, and we must stop him. Sir Charles."

Charmy closed the computer. "I don't know about you, but I smell a rotten egg."

"Me too," Knuckles thought. He looked at his scrolls, the up again. "I'm going to call Tails up. I'm sure Sally is rounding up the Freedom Fighters for this as well. If Eggman gets his way, we won't have to worry about another Great Disaster because we'll be robots."

Knuckles hurried out the door, and Vector and Charmy were hot on his heels. Knuckles thought in the back of his mind about Sonic. Where did he go anyway?

* * *

_Earlier that day…_

Tails yawned as he flew the X-Tornado as the world passed on as if it was part of some great river flowing underneath. Behind him in another seat were two sleeping chao, one blue resembling a hedgehog, the other a snow-white Nights-chao with purple-tipped limbs and head-tails. They were all going to see Sir Charles Hedgehog, whom most of the others back in Knothole affectionately called Uncle Chuck. This was one of many trips, as Tails was trying to help Uncle Chuck build a deroboticizer that would reverse the process of Robotnik's roboticizer. Originally, the roboticizer had been Uncle Chuck's invention, but Dr. Robotnik had stolen it on the twilight of his great coup against King Acorn's rule and had altered it greatly since then. Using the remains of the roboticizer, Uncle Chuck decided to reverse the process.

Tails looked down to seek out the flatland that he used as a landing pad. When he spotted it, he transformed the X-Tornado, into the colossal X-Cyclone, the large walker form. Using the jets, which now doubled as feet, he slowed to a stop and landed firmly on the ground. The shock woke both chao in the back seat.

Dash, the Sonic-chao, rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Are we there yet?"

Frosty, the Nights-chao, looked out the glass window. "Looks like it. I can see Chuckie's house across the field."

Tails unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the fuselage canopy. Out the side of the jet flew out a ladder, which descended to the ground gently. Tails rarely used this since he could simply fly, as did the two chao. It was mostly for the passengers, especially…

Tails squashed his thoughts before his eyes started to water. He missed Sonic dearly, as did everyone else. Poor Dash was devastated when Sonic did not return for over a month, and only recently showed any signs of relaxation. Dash was always up to go see Uncle Chuck since he acted like his uncle as much as Chuck was Sonic's uncle. Still, all of them wanted to see Sonic again, but there was no trace of him since that day.

Tails picked out some lunch canisters, placed him in his backpack, then he and the two chao fluttered down to the ground, and then walked the rest of the way to Uncle Chuck's house. None of them stopped by the door, for usually, Uncle Chuck could only be found in his private lab, so they instead made a beeline for the lab door.

Tails tried the door and it opened without resistance. As all three walked in, they saw a robotic hedgehog, colored a bright ashen blue, slumped over at a computer working furiously. Not for long, however, as apparently he detected their presence, and turned his head their direction. "Why, hello, you snappers!"

"Hi, Chuckie!" Dash waved.

Tails held up some lunch canisters. "I brought some lunch, Uncle Chuck."

Uncle Chuck's eyes lit up—literally—in delight. "Why, Tails, you shouldn't have!"

The four gathered around a cleared table and broke out their respective meals. Tails had brought pepperoni-salami sub sandwiches, but had wrapped toppings separately, so that everyone could make their own sandwich the way they desired. As they ate lunch, they talked. Tails usually started the conversation about any progress on the deroboticizer, and today was no exception. The reply was more or less the same.

"It seems like it sometimes, but then again I get stonewalled. Remember I told you that during Robotnik's roboticization that a small monitor chip is embedded directly into the midbrain?"

"Yeah," Tails said between mouthfuls.

"Removing it is tricky. You got to have some really deft hands to remove it or else a person's heart could stop right there on the operating table. The monitor chip isn't the chip that controls our bodies; but it's the one that monitors our bodily functions. If we were sick or were injured, then the monitor would let the network know. Of course Robotnik usually just throws us out into the nearest landfill since were a dime a dozen, or so he thinks."

"So what does cause the mind-control again."

"Mental conditioning." Uncle Chuck explained further. "The computers provoke mental pathways to be created so that we can only respond in a desired fashion. If we try hard enough, we can actually shake this off. When Sonic had me hold a Power Ring, it wasn't the ring itself that caused me to remember who I was, although the Power Ring did interfere with the interface; it was the mental jogging that spurred on existing pathways, however neglected they were."

"Cool," Dash said.

"You said it, Dashy." Uncle Chuck chuckled. "Theoretically, I could just deroboticize the person and leave the monitor chip alone inside the midbrain, however there's no telling what that chip might do given any injury up there. It might even cause a stroke."

"Have you talked to Dr. Raccoon in Knothole?" Tails asked.

"Oh yes. He thinks that the chip is small enough that it could probably be pulled out using a modified angiogram. The trick is that the chip is outside the bloodstream on the midbrain. Using an angiogram means piercing the vessel wall and dragging it in. Of course, that could cause a stroke or a hemorrhage, but Doc Raccoon thinks that once the chip is through the vessel wall, the break can be cauterized shut. Of course, there's a risk of a stroke or a clot or something else. Nasty business dealing with physiology, nasty business it is."

"Well, I guess we could leave that to the doctors. What's the problem now?" Tails took another bite of his sandwich.

"The actual deroboticization process itself. You see, the roboticizer was built to replace paralyzed limbs or gangrene-infected sites. We couldn't just simply but it off and place a prosthesis limb on it and still think it would work. The nerves in the immediate area might be dead. So, I made a way so that the roboticized limb would receive the stimuli from the nerves higher up, closer to the spinal cord. Also, the signal would be amplified to meet the power needed to move the limb. It would be a lot less painful with just removing the limb, then making an artificial limb and attaching the nerves to the mechanism one by one.

"But I couldn't just use industrial metal, for the body might in fact reject the presence of so much metal. So, instead, I came up with a carbon-fiber metallic hybrid that would still be acceptable to the body, as carbon makes up a third of the body. Then, over that, I would place industrial-grade steel. Essentially, the flesh was turned into carbon-fiber, and then metal placed over that. That way, the limb wouldn't be nearly so heavy.

"Now, things like the bone and immediate flesh around were still preserved, since the nerves still needed to be present so that motor function would not be impaired. It worked with limbs and such, but I wouldn't dream of using it on the head or body because of all the vital organs."

"But did Robotnik find some way of roboticizing the entire body without damaging the organs?"

"Yes, but right now, I have no clue how. I'm thinking that he added some kind of chassis that would contain them. This would encumber movement like bowing down or kneeling, but since on top of that would be the rest of the robotic shell, it didn't matter to Robotnik."

"That must have made going to the bathroom really hard." Dash smiled.

Uncle Chuck laughed. "Yes, it would have! Thankfully, we had to attach ourselves to dialysis every other day for a couple of hours."

"Boring…" Dash said immediately.

Uncle Chuck sighed. "I fear that to ultimately reverse the process, I may have to use some kind of amplifier that would help transmute the carbon-fiber to flesh…but it's been a long time. The flesh may come back dead."

Tails sighed as well. It must be frustrating to be trapped in a robot shell for the rest of your life. It would have drove Tails crazy. It probably has done that to others. This was why Uncle Chuck wasn't going to give up. If only they could get a hold of Dr. Robotnik's plans for the roboticizer…all they had was the roboticizer itself, but it had been severely damaged when the human military had all but destroyed Robotropolis while the Freedom Fighters were dealing with Doomsday.

The conversation drifted onto other topics. All tried to avoid asking about Sonic as it was fruitless, plus it would reopen wounds that did not need exposed again.

During a conversation regarding the transmuting process of the roboticizer, Uncle Chuck suddenly gripped his head, as if he had suddenly been slammed with a migraine. As he groaned and held his head, everyone was immediately alert.

"Uncle Chuck!" Tails cried out. "What's wrong?"

Uncle Chuck didn't seem to hear him, and continued to groan and yank his head back and forth as if there was something worming through his brain. As quickly as it had started it ended, and when it did, Uncle Chuck collapsed in his chair, apparently exhausted, his eye-lights dimmed.

"Chuckie!" Dash bounded up onto the poor hedgehog's lap. "Are you okay?"

Slowly, the lights brighted slightly, indicating that Sir Charles was coming to. Groaning, he sat up in the chair. "Oh, my."

"Are you all right?" Tails asked apprehensively.

Without a word, the robot hedgehog stood up quickly and made for the computer, while the others watch flabbergasted. Frosty barked ruefully, "Well, that was rude!"

Tails and Dash ignored her, and got up to follow Sir Charles. Frosty looked impudent briefly, but ended up following them. Before the three reached Sir Charles, he whipped out some wires and started plugging them into the computer, and to the side of his head. Frantically, he typed rapidly on the keyboard, fingers simply flying from one key to the other. Tails and the two chao watched in amazement as the hedgehog worked furiously on this new development.

Finally, Sir Charles stopped and unplugged himself from the computer. Sighing, he addressed his impatient audience. "I'm sorry about that, you three, but I had to make sure I got the data from my head to the computer."

"What data are you talking about, Uncle Chuck?" Tails asked.

"Listen and see for yourself." Sir Charles turned to the computer again, and pulled up a playback program. Loading the data, he pressed play.

"All units prep—[static]—tack on Sapphi—[static]—my command. Prepare to receive acti—[static.]—protocols. All uni—[static]—ready at 1200 hours.—[static]"

Tails' blood chilled as he heard this broadcast, for he knew that voice. "It's Eggman!"

"Exactly," Uncle Chuck affirmed. "And what's scarier is that these are activation protocols. These same protocols were used in the Mobitropolis coup, and doubtless in any other time he brought his units online, like Metal-Sonic did for the Egg Fleet. I must have picked it up since I'm still hardwired into Robotnik's network, although the signal is so weak that only once in a while do I catch anything."

"He's up to no good again," Tails gritted his teeth as he spoke. "But where is he going to attack at?"

"Let's listen to the message again."

They all played the message back and forth until they got their answer. Tails spoke first. "All I could hear was 'tack on Sapphi' before it went out again, but I have a bad feeling that means 'attack on Sapphire.'"

"Meaning that Robotnik plans to attack Sapphire City! We'd better sound the alarm. Tails, you'd best fly back to Knothole. Princess Sally will want you there."

"But what about you?" Frosty enquired.

"I'll stay here and send out the warning to the others. I'll send it to Sally, Knuckles and G.U.N. They in turn can warn whoever they need to. Now, scoot!"

"Roger!" Tails said, snatching up the two chao and running out the door. "I'll pick up the lunch later!"

Uncle Chuck heard the door slam shut behind him as he got to work composing a message with the attached playback file. After sending it out, he leaned back in his chair. His eyes caught a small framed photo on the side of his desk. Picking it up, he looked into it with a saddened expression. In the picture was a picture of him, his brother and wife, and their little son, Sonic. Sighing, he wiped away the dust that had settled on top of the frame.

Putting it back on the desk, he sighed, "Sonie…if you're out there somewhere, now would be a good time to come back."

* * *

Viper swore under his breath. Putting down the razor, he scooped up a conveniently placed towel and wiped oozing blood from his face. The cut had already been healed completely before he dabbed it, but the blood remained, so he wiped it off. After tossing the towel down in a huff, he looked coldly at the offending razor that started the problem. It seemed that he would always cut his face when shaving, but he'd rather deal with the mild annoyance of an occasional razor cut then deal with a five o'clock shadow that made his face itch and smart.

Finally, he finished and cleaned after himself. As he left the bathroom, he whipped on a solid black tee—his usual choice—and proceeded into the den. The den at one time had been a laboratory inside the Final Egg base while Dr. Robotnik had operated it, but after the events of Perfect Chaos six years prior, Dr. Robotnik had all but abandoned it, and within the last year, the current residents have taken over it as it was a worthy base of operations for the residents. The only downside was that Dr. Robotnik knew that Final Egg was being operated, even at minimal levels, so the residents had always kept an eye out for him, especially after the infiltration by Robo-Knux a year-and-a-half before.

Upon entering the den, he noted silently that Shadow was leaning against the wall in his usual posture: crossed arms, straight as an arrow, eyes closed. Viper ignored him and proceeded to a lone desk, where the only objects of attention on it were Viper's two branded handguns and a telephone, one of the two only ways that communicated to the outside world—the other was the network interface that Metal-Sonic used. Viper sat down roughly in the large chair behind it—scarred with an enormous sag in the upholstery—and swung his feet up to rest on top of the desk as he sighed contently.

It was just Viper and Shadow in the room, the other two occupants were likely somewhere else in the base, Viper reasoned, but it didn't matter. Rarely did they check up on each other as each would take care of himself. Still, it was common for each individual resident to wonder about another; they just didn't pursue the matter unless it was brought up or causing significant tension.

Viper leaned back in his chair, arms behind his head very relaxingly. This was how most days were in normal times, although it would be a while for things to settle again. For the last several months, Viper found himself restless, particularly after discovering that the Black Chaos Emerald had all but vanished from Mount Boia's inner sanctum. He had went there after learning that Sonic had disappeared from the face of the earth; after conferring with Knuckles about it, he decided to pay the dark-hearted mountain another visit. After finding the Black Chaos Emerald gone, he informed the others to stay on the alert for any Chaos signatures that reflected its usage.

Strangely though, things were very calm. Viper made frequent visits to the Northern Mountains, and found a strange development. The general atmosphere of the region had brightened, while it still as harsh thanks to its punishing weather phenomenon. Stranger yet, the traugan population was in decline. Viper and Shadow had amused themselves in slaughtering then in mass numbers, as the hunter had deemed them too much of a threat to be allowed to reproduce. Before stationing in Final Egg, he had taken refuge in an abandoned settlement so he could keep an eye on the foul beasts. But things have changed in the last seven months.

Viper passed his time mulling about the last seven months in his head. He remembered the Chaos flux that knocked all of them out cold, but the next time he awoke, he was still in Station Square near the Sunset Resort. He had this strange awareness that something had happened while he was out, but couldn't recollect what. According to the time, he was only out for a few minutes. What could have happened in those few minutes?

After that, he ended up leaving for Angel Island grudgingly—for originally going there was Rouge's idea—making the excuse to rendezvous with Shadow there. Once he got there, the Island was in busy. He found Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow and the Chaotix scouring the island searching for Sonic. Feeling completely lost, he ran into Knuckles and demanded an explanation. It was that meeting where Viper decided to return to Mount Boia in the first place.

And now here they are, no Black Chaos Emerald, and still no sign of Sonic. Viper never cared for the mouthy hedgehog—a common trait of those residing at Final Egg—but his complete disappearance was very strange. Viper couldn't help but wonder where he went.

Shadow stirred, and Viper caught it in the corner of his eye. Leaning his head towards Shadow, he watched as Shadow stood up and made his way across the room to a nearby window, which only showed a nearby vertical chamber, complete with moving gears and pistons. Unbeknownst to Viper or Shadow, Metal-Sonic had pursued a certain blue hedgehog right through the heart of that tube and adjacent ones six years prior.

Viper watched as Shadow stood stock still again with crossed arms and looked out the window. Viper could tell that Shadow was thinking or daydreaming. Shadow tended to get wrapped up in himself so much that any outside stimuli wouldn't register unless it was loud enough. Still, Viper decided to venture. "Recall anything?"

Shadow looked at Viper sharply, and then relaxed. "Nothing. Nothing since I lost it all."

Viper was able to catch something in Shadow's eyes when he looked sharply at him, and decided to pursue it. "You've been dreaming again?"

Shadow didn't turn to Viper, but kept his back to him. "It's these places I keep seeing inside my mind. Every night is the same for the last several months. I've been researching to see if any places on the planet match my dreams, but nothing."

Now Viper got curious. "What kind of places?"

"There is this city with rivers cutting through its streets, each building was built in an artistic way, almost classical. There is this snowy base in the mountains, protected by numerous robots. A city completely destroyed with fire and lava, cloaked by clouds of ash and smoke. Then I see this figure…a black hedgehog, his limbs encased in crystal, his eyes red with crystal-green cores."

"Crystal-green cores? Like Nazo?"

"I think so."

Viper exhaled sharply in a humph. "We haven't seen Nazo since the Black Arm Invasion, and he looked different then too. Not sure why you would see him in that strange form you described."

"It's these places I keep seeing. I know I never have been to those places before, but they keep flashing through my mind."

"City with rivers," Viper thought aloud. "Only place I heard about that was back on the homeworld, Earth. There's a city in a country called Italy with rivers flowing through the streets. It's called Venice. Just sayin'."

Shadow looked out the window again. "I just can't get those images out of my mind; it's muddling with already lost memories."

Viper paused before responding. "As long as you still have the accounts we and other select parties that I will remain nameless have provided. You still have the datapad with the collected accounts plus any media that we were able to find, right?"

"Yes."

"Let alone the message from Professor Gerald that the Chaotix salvaged aboard the ARK, correct?"

"Indeed."

"That's all that we can do until your memory unleashes itself. As for the dreams, that cannot be helped. Dreams pass in time, and yes, they do sometimes muddle with reality, but that's just the way it is." Viper's gaze as well went out the window, lost in his own thoughts.

Neither said a word afterwards for several minutes, when suddenly the door flew open. In stormed Metal-Sonic, his optical sensors dilated. "Viper, Shadow, I have just intercepted a transmission from Dr. Robotnik."

Viper got up from the chair and came around to the other side of the desk, closest to Metal-Sonic, while Shadow spun to face the android. Both gave Metal-Sonic their full attention.

"I have applied clean up to the transmission as the transmission was weak. Listen closely."

Viper and Shadow listened to the transmission, and when it was over, all three regarded each other. Viper finally said, "I was wondering when he would show up again."

"This incessant cycle of his rise-and-defeat is wearing thin," Shadow said, curling his fingers into fists. "I aim to break this cycle once and for all."

Viper grunted in agreement, following it up by saying, "I admit, I am tired of his numerous campaigns and would love to—"

He was interrupted when the phone on top of Viper's desk rang. All looked at it. That was Viper's private line, and when the phone rang it only meant one thing: someone had a contract for him. Viper walked to the desk, slung himself into his chair and slammed his legs down upon the desk top, making it shudder. The receiver of the phone flew up in the air and Viper caught it as it came back down.

Before he answered the phone, he noticed Shadow's and Metal-Sonic's looks at his idea of "picking up the phone." "What?" Viper gave a look back. "I saw it in a video game once." Ignoring the two of them, he spoke into the receiver. "You asked for a cook? What would you like on your plate?"

Shadow and Metal-Sonic looked at each other. Ever since Viper became a bounty hunter, he adopted a password system, where the answer to his cook question would reflect the nature of the hunt.

"Spaghetti, huh? Meatballs or no?"

Shadow and Metal-Sonic looked at Viper. That meant the contract was to hunt down a person.

"No? Well, that's a shame."

The client wants him alive.

"Where shall I deliver?" Viper paused. "Very well, I'll be on the way."

Viper tossed the receiver onto its base—landing perfectly—and got up. "That was G.U.N.; apparently, they too got Robotnik's little message, and the first thing one of the big wigs does is give me a call."

"Then would I be right to assume that the intended target is Robotnik himself?" Metal-Sonic said.

"Seems pretty clear to me," Viper said. "They never say who it is until the rendezvous. Makes things more interesting."

Viper walked to a rather inconspicuous door in the room, yanked it open then entered it. Shadow and Metal-Sonic waited outside for a short amount of time until Viper re-emerged, dawning his trademark black leather overcoat. His greatsword _Bane_ was now resting on his back, flanking a sawed-off 12-gauge shotgun just behind his left shoulder. Hanging of his belt were two objects that looked like non-chained nunchuks but were in fact lightsabres. Strapped around each of his thighs were holsters, each bearing a large handgun, _Grim Reaper_ and _Mortal Coil_.

Viper popped his neck and danced briefly on the balls of his feet. "Showtime."

The door flew open again behind Metal-Sonic and Shadow, and with booming steps, a large red-and-black robot entered into the room. Its massive arms extended to well over three feet, and each one ended with a massive hand with sharp claws. Its massive body gave it a tank-like countenance, but its head appeared sunken in the body, as it was only a small dome with two red-glowing eyes. "I have intercepted activation instructions for a large army of drones, issued by Dr. Robotnik." It spoke with a harsh, deep monotone. "I also assume that is why you three are gathered here."

Viper crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "I was wondering when you were going to show up, E-123."

"I have asked that you would address me as Omega."

Viper looked away, seemingly blowing off Omega's renewed request. "Well, I suppose you all are tagging along?"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," Shadow crossed his arms.

Metal-Sonic merely nodded, while Omega droned on. "Until Dr. Robotnik is completely eradicated, I will not stand by."

Viper considered the idea that Omega's lust for seeing Robotnik's head on a pike a possible problem. However, he said nothing about it. Instead, he said. "Then let's rock."

* * *

Robotnik heaved his massive body into a large chair, overlooking the dozens of drones with him on the bridge of his new Egg Typhoon, the flagship of his now complete Egg Storm fleet. After Metal-Sonic had stolen the original Egg Fleet away from him—as well as the schematics for Operation Firestorm—the human made plans to revive Operation Firestorm, renaming it Operation Derecho and bolstering the numbers. The Egg Fleet numbered only 126 ships, while the new Egg Storm boasted well over 200 ships. Despite its premature using during the events of the Black Arm Invasion, Dr. Robotnik was quick to restore the fleet. Only he could use it how it was meant to be used.

Some time ago, he had given the green light for activation protocols to be broadcasted through the network he had used since Robotropolis, and now the Egg Storm had lifted off from his new secret location. The fleet was split when it launched, but now it had made rendezvous and was now united. Now they were descending upon Sapphire City like a tsunami.

Robotnik sighed. "Ah, it feels simply wonderful to cause this much trouble again." Like a proud pompous emperor, he stewed in his self-glorification of the Egg Storm. And better yet, there was no Sonic the Hedgehog to stop him this time. It just made him tingle all over!

Under Operation Derecho, they would sweep over Sapphire City, annihilating it, and then move onto northwards towards what used to be Robotropolis. Sure, it had been destroyed by that sickening human military and that filthy excuse of a lab rat while he was at Doomsday, but he had a soft spot for the place. Once the humans and the Freedom Fighters were out of the way, he can rebuild Robotropolis all over. Once Sapphire City was out of the way, his fleet would split into two: one to deal with the in-progress Acornopolis, and the other to deal with the shambles of Santiago City. West Mobius will fall before the sun is gone, and soon the rest of the world will follow.

A holographic virtual intelligence interface appeared on the screens on the bridge. "Alert! Long-range scans indicate a fleet in intercept trajectory. Maintaining current speeds, the fleets shall intercept in less than twenty minutes.

Robotnik fiddled with his moustache. "Show me the scan readouts."

An infrared radar image of the area ahead of the fleet came into view. Sure enough, ahead of them was an enormous fleet, indicated by a large red blotch that was dominating the edge of the radar. This showed the collective heat emissions from their thrusters; while the white spots indicated each ship's thrusters. Some of the white spots were rather large, Robotnik noticed. He had expected G.U.N. to provide a resistance, but had they really ships this size? Perhaps they had called for help to the Alliance Navy and they in turn provided ships.

Robotnik leaned back in his chair, ignoring the noise of the dozens of drones below. If the Alliance Navy was aiding G.U.N., that might post a problem. The intergalactic force was a force to be reckoned with; however, it was often hampered by politics. Perhaps that would benefit him, if he acted swiftly.

Soon, the VI alerted again that the fleet was now in visual range. Robotnik sighed again. "Very well, on screen."

The screens switched to real-time video feed of the incoming fleet. Sure enough, it was G.U.N., as many of the smaller ships were decorated with the circumscribed G that indicates G.U.N.'s involvement. Most of their ships were smaller, and many were flying drones much like the ones used during the Black Arm Invasion. Most of the larger ships were of a completely different build, and instead bore the monogram of what resembled a spearhead overshadowing three stars: the Alliance Navy. It appeared to be that it is primarily frigates they were using.

Suddenly, Robotnik spotted the flagship of the G.U.N. fleet, or more accurately, flagships. Two dreadnaughts towards the rear of the fleet, but what got Robotnik's attention was not the size…but the make.

Robotnik snarled in fury. G.U.N. had taken the wreckages of the two Egg Carriers from six years ago and had rebuilt them! How dare they steal his designs and ships to use against him! According to the scans, the Egg Carriers were to be the first of a new line of ships to be a part of the space fleets with the ARK. They were now named the _GFV Sovereign_—and the line would be called the Sovereign class—and the other was branded the _GFV Harbinger_. The names meant nothing to Robotnik, for the only thing he cared about was utterly destroying those ships to teach those worms a lesson!

"All forces, prepare to engage the fleet. Close all channels from outside contact. We will attack immediately. The Cirrus Fighters shall charge directly at the front lines, while the Stratus Frigates will flank the enemy at all sides. The Nimbus Battleships will hold off until the enemy ships are within firing range. Mobilize the Oculus drones but have them wait for my command. Arm all forward batteries." Robotnik leaned back in his chair. "I will beat their armies like a drum, and they will either beg for mercy or die. Either way, by my cold metallic heart, I will destroy them all."

* * *

Onboard the _GFV Sovereign_, the rear admiral of the his fleet's division was deep in discussion with General Law, the hero of the Black Arm Invasion human resistance, discussing battle plan. In a matter of minutes, they would clash with Dr. Robotnik's Egg Storm fleet.

Mere hours before, they had intercepted activation protocols over a channel that matched only one result: Dr. Robotnik's Robotropolis channel interface. Sure enough, the voice on it was their old friend, Julian. G.U.N. had not forgiven Dr. Robotnik after he squandered their already tense alliance with the Great Kingdom by staging a coup in then-Mobitropolis over ten years ago, yet they didn't seem to have the manpower to completely take him down. Despite destroying Robotropolis with the aid of the Viper, Robotnik was like a bad rash that they could not be rid of.

For the last several years, they had prepared for an immense collaborative invasion of Dr. Robotnik's bases to find and take him down. They even salvaged the old Egg Carriers to be rebuilt so that the old Doctor's tech could be used against him. With blueprints intact for further construction of the new-branded Sovereign-class dreadnaughts, all they needed now was to construct a shipyard that could build these massive vessels. Once that was done, there was further talk of sharing the plans with the Alliance Navy.

However, before all that, Dr. Robotnik needed to be dealt with. The native Mobians do not have a force to repel this fleet, however that didn't stop them from sending their best. At the head of the fleet was the X-Tornado, where the leading figures of the Knothole Freedom Fighter group were flying. Also, the Shadow Team were geared for an infiltration drop on the frigate _SSV Horizon_.

"I assure you, Admiral," General Law iterated. "that the Shadow Team will get the job done. One of them in particular, the Viper, is the main reason why Robotnik is not still in Robotropolis, and the one who made the Black Arms' lines melt like wax. He'll get the job done quickly."

"I can't help but bat an eye at the Shadow Team's line-up." Rear Admiral Johnson looked firmly at General Law. "An escaped prisoner? A bounty hunter? And God forbid two renegade robots of Dr. Robotnik's own creation."

General Law heaved a sigh. He had given this speech far too many times in dealing with the covert operations of the contract team. "Sir, they can do things that we cannot. While their collective methods may be questionable, they get the job done."

"I hope you're right, General. It's a dangerous game you're playing with such rogues. Do you honestly think that they are the kind of people you want protecting your colonies?"

"With all due respect, sir, but I believe you're not giving them the credit they deserve. It's not just the colonies they are fighting for. I too have my doubts, and grudges that I may never be rid of, but they'll do whatever it takes to get the job done."

The aging rear-admiral looked away. "Very well, General. You know this team more than I do."

"Sorry, sir, but I don't." The white-haired general's heterochromic eyes looked firm. "But I don't need to."

* * *

Tails, Sally, Knuckles and Bunnie were flying in the X-Tornado at the nose of the G.U.N.-Alliance Navy joint-fleet. The X-Tornado was the only thing the Mobians could offer as the Great Kingdom was still slowly rebuilding, and didn't have an army yet, let alone an air force. Despite the plane itself big enough to carry four people, it was only just a little bit bigger than the average Interceptor jet that G.U.N. had, thanks to it being scaled to Mobian-scale since the average Mobian tended to be three-foot-six—barring the obvious exceptions.

In the last seven months, Tails had been keeping his mind occupied with frequent visits with Uncle Chuck, as well as assisting G.U.N. in the restoration of the two Egg Carriers, now dubbed the Sovereign and Harbinger. Six years prior, he had collected some schematic data on the original Egg Carrier after it had been severely damaged during the events prior or Perfect Chaos. Tails actually went to G.U.N. to apply for a job for building machines and weapons, and G.U.N. landed him right on the Sovereign project. It was like living a dream for Tails, since not only he got to do what he loved, but was he was getting paid to do it too. It would at least keep him distracted from thinking about Sonic.

Now he was leading the charge in the X-Tornado. During the months between the Black Arm Invasion and now, he had been upgrading the weapon systems of the plane. He even considered adding kinetic shielding, but he couldn't get that working yet on such a small vessel just yet. His thoughts drifted to a set of blueprints that were stashed away in his hut back in Knothole.

Tails shook his head. Now was not the time to daydream. He called back behind him. "Knuckles, you all set?"

"Yep," Knuckles called up. "The two chao are also buckled down too."

"Under protest!" Dash called up. "It's no fun to sit in a place if you can't look out the freaking window!"

"Ditto!" called up Frosty.

"Take it up with the flight attendant, you hockey pucks," Knuckles growled.

While the three bickered with each other, Tails pressed a button, activating the intercom in his headset. "Sally? Bunnie? Everything fine back there?"

"Like a snail in its first shell, sugar!" came Bunnie's distinct voice through the speakers.

"We're doing fine so far, Tails." Sally said.

"Ok," Tails said. "Get ready because I'm sure we'll run into Robotnik's fleet rather quickly."

"Might be sooner than you think, sugar," Bunnie said. "Look yonder there. Looks like the cat drug in somethin'."

Tails looked straight ahead. Sure enough, the blue sky was dotted with black specks. Mental images of the Egg Fleet quickly flashed through his mind.

"My stars!" Bunnie exclaimed. "How did that one-eyed snake get so many ships?"

Sally's voice trickled through, edged with awe and dread. "Only Robotnik could come up with something that big so fast."

Tails pressed another button on the board, redirecting the channel to the rest of the fleet's. "This is X-Tornado calling Sovereign. Come in, Sovereign."

A crackle through the speakers. "This is Sovereign. What's your status, X-Tornado?"

"Green. I established visual contact with Robotnik's fleet."

"We see them too."

"Green light to engage?"

"Hold steady, son," the Admiral said. "We'll give you the green light to engage if Robotnik doesn't respond to our hailing protocols."

"That shouldn't take long," Knuckles muttered.

The Admiral continued. "You will lead the fighters on sweeps on the frigates, am I clear son?"

"Aye-aye," Tails said. Tails kept the channel open. Knuckles was probably right if Robotnik had already closed the channel. If he was gloating, sure he would have responded to the hail…but if he was ticked off, then he wouldn't talk and would attack right away.

Tails chanced to look up and saw the Egg Storm fleet arranging itself. Yep, they were gearing for battle. Knuckles looked up as well and suddenly shouted. "Heads up! I see one of the fighters heading right for us!"

Tails saw what appeared to be a white-colored eagle robot among many of its kind breaking off from the main fleet. Almost as quickly, the speakers blared. "Green light! Green light to engage!"

"Hold on, guys!" Tails said, heaving the control levers forward.

Then the sky erupted in the booming and fire of battle. The fighters cut through each other's lines while the frigates flanked the fleets to bomb the dreadnaughts and battleships. The fighters in turn slowed the frigates in counterattacks while the battleships hovered towards the rear showering devastating fire over the lines to the other.

The frigate _SSV Horizon_ zipped through the left flank of the Egg Storm fleet, dropping kinetic bombs as it passed over the battleships, each one detonating with a fierce ringing bang. This flanking maneuver left them vulnerable to enemy fire as the battleships surely saw them coming, and even the fighters gave chase to the frigate. The SSV Horizon was on intercept course with the Egg Typhoon, the Egg Storm's flagship, but was encountering heavy resistance from enemy fire.

The captain hailed the Sovereign. "Sovereign, this is the Horizon. We have encountered massive resistance. Kinetic barriers down thirty percent. Approach of Egg Typhoon flagship is a no-go."

"Very well, Horizon. Retreat and prepare to receive new orders."

A new voice tore through the channel, one of a low-medium pitch and throaty. "Not so fast, pops. I'm going to get to that ship."

"The approach is nothing short of suicide, Shadow Team."

"To you, Sovereign, but not to us. When the door is locked, you kick the door in or make a door by smashing through the wall. I'm not without resources, pops."

"What do you suggest?"

"Fly over a battleship and drop us off…without landing."

"You intend to use the rover on an airship to get to the flagship?"

"Who said anything about a rover? Just fly over the ship, and open the cargo bay door aft and below of the bow. We'll take it from there. It will be just like the Egg Fleet."

There was a pause. "Aye-aye, Shadow Team. Green light to engage."

"Music to my ears, pops."

In the cargo bay of the Horizon, the four members of Shadow Team—Viper, Shadow, Metal-Sonic and E-123 Omega—had been waiting for the clear to take Robotnik down. Viper was sporting a one-eyed head set which granted communication to the rest of the fleet. Therefore, he had heard everything regarding the change of plans.

The original plan was to be dropped off on the flagship's massive top hull, which doubled as a runway for the fighters. All four had the impression that plan would bust so were not surprised when the admiral on the Sovereign called it off. However, they weren't survivors of several massive conflicts for nothing, so they came up with a back-up plan: storm the battleships and by one way or another get up to the flagship, just like they did with the Egg Fleet two years prior. Viper thought about that plan with a wry smile. It wasn't an original plan, but they knew it would work.

Minutes later, a voice crackled through the team members' respective comm devices. "We're coming upon the nearest battleship. Get ready for a drop."

"More than ready. In fact, we're somewhere between cabin fever and tearing down the door ourselves."

The helmsman didn't answer, but Viper was sure he was laughing. Finally, the helmsman said, "Opening cargo bay hatch."

The captain spoke next. "Mission is yours now, Shadow Team. Good luck!"

Viper saw the immense battleship flying below and aft beneath them. "See you guys in Egg Town!" Without another word, Viper leaped out of the ship in a dive, the rest following.

Seconds later, Viper came to a smashing landing on the battleships hull, Shadow following second, while Omega and Metal-Sonic were flying towards the flagship with the aid of their thrusters. Not missing a beat, Viper and Shadow took off at a run and skate respectfully towards the bridge of the ship. Quickly, resistance bombarded them with cannon and robot forces, but the two didn't slow.

The plan for each ship was the same: Shadow would overload the drive core however it pleased him, while Viper took out the bridge to prevent an override. Minutes later, the battleship's bridge exploded in a red blast of flame and smoke, something fine by Knuckles' terms who had witnessed the blast from the Tornado's cockpit.

"The Shadow Team was on that battleship," Tails said as he watched it sink towards the ocean below. "Did they make it?"

Even the admiral too was worried about the outcome as he saw the ship sink in fire and smoke, and was barking through to Shadow Team to respond over and over. However, there was no response. Tails himself was trying to concentrate of flying and shooting down the fighters to support the frigates, but his mind kept wandering to the blazing ship.

Suddenly, a voice crackled through the speakers. "Now that was a fine blast!" It was Viper.

Tails and Knuckles balked in surprise, while the admiral sounded furious. "Shadow Team! Why have you not responded to our calls?"

"Didn't feel like it at the time."

Tails and Knuckles bit their lips to keep from laughing, while the admiral merely sighed, "Son of a bitch."

Viper and Shadow had cleared the battleship before it exploded, by Shadow's Chaos Control, which had relocated them to a passing Cirrus fighter, which was on its way to refuel at the Egg Typhoon, their targeted destination. Thankfully, the fighter was as big as a typical fighter, so it could hold both of them. However, Viper was one to ride right on the nose of the fighter. Standing straight up, he opened his arms wide and spun as if he was performing in front of an audience in an arena. "Welcome to my fantasy zone!" Viper put one hand on the headset. "Get ready…"

* * *

Robotnik watched in fury as one of his battleships was destroyed mere minutes after it had been boarded. Was it the hedgehog? No, if it was the hedgehog, he would have been the first to know as no broadcast regarding the priority-one target had been made.

They were in the heat of the battle now, and both sides had taken casualties, although losing robots didn't faze Robotnik's metallic heart, but the loss of ships was concerning.

He had also received intel that Viper, Shadow, Metal-Sonic and Omega were quickly advancing upon his flagship with unprecedented speed. Good, he wanted to grind the traitor's into dust. As for Shadow and Viper…well, surely there was something profitable to analyze from their corpses later.

The VI came to life. "Dr. Robotnik, the Super Fission Missile Cannon is armed and ready to fire. Choose and confirm a target."

The doctor almost chose either the Sovereign or the Harbinger, but he checked himself. His eyes caught the feeds showing the X-Tornado as it destroyed every fighter unfortunate enough to come into its sights. Robotnik rubbed his chin in devious thought. With the hedgehog gone, he had left his friends behind. How long he wondered…

Smiling to himself, he said, "Open a channel to the X-Tornado."

"Affirmative," the VI replied.

* * *

Aboard the X-Tornado, everything was going well. The X-Tornado was more than a match to any Cirrus fighter that it encountered. Tails was itching to fly right at the Egg Typhoon's bridge and blast it with his missiles, but he had orders to cooperate with the fleet and support the frigates as they made bombing runs on the battleships and flagship. Currently, he was fighting off the fighters that were coming too close to the SSV Panama, when his channel crackled with a voice, the last one he wanted to hear.

"Very well done, foxy. I suppose congratulations are in order."

All could hear the voice, including Sally and Bunnie in the rear cockpit. "Robotnik," Sally said with gritted teeth.

"Even without the hedgehog, you still managed to make a fine mess of things." Robotnik sighed. "I guess he does rub off on you."

"What do you want, Eggman?" Knuckles shouted into the mic.

"My my, even the Echidna is here. I'll have to remember to stop by the Floating Island once I roboticize you."

"I'd like to see you try!" Knuckles waved a fist, even though he knew the human couldn't see it.

"What do you want?" Tails said.

* * *

Back on the Egg Typhoon, Robotnik called up the fire commands again for the Super Fission Missile. "Oh, just some parting words. It's been fun, but I'm afraid all good things come to end, you know." With one hand, he typed in commands to lock onto the X-Tornado. "Give the hedgehog my regards." He slammed the button.

* * *

A cannon fired on the Egg Typhoon, launching a missile nearly the size of a fighter jet out into the sky. It was dark red with a sharp nose, but the middle of the body was swollen as if it was packing something big. The head was emblazoned with Robotnik's trademark visage.

Just as it fired, the Shadow Team had made a landing on the Egg Typhoon's hull, and braced themselves as the hull shook from the launching of the missile.

Shadow watched as it tore away from them. "That missile is big enough to wipe out one of the Sovereign-class dreadnaughts!"

Viper called it in. "Heads up, pops! We just saw a missile launch from the Egg Typhoon."

"We're tracking it."

Metal-Sonic scanned the ship quickly, and found more of the same stored away. "That's Robotnik's Super Fission Missile. It has the potential of four kilotons of explosive force."

"In other words, that thing is a travel-sized nuke. You got that, pops?" Viper said.

"Yes. According to its trajectory, it's not heading towards our Sovereign ships."

That struck an odd tone within Viper. "Then where is it going?"

* * *

Aboard the X-Tornado, Robotnik's voice taunted Tails' mercilessly. "Let me give out my farewells in…" Robotnik chuckled. "…a little surprise."

Tails was about to ask what, when an alarm blared on the computers. An urgent message flashed across the screens, "Alert! Inbound missile has locked onto unit!"

"A missile?" Knuckles exclaimed, as did everyone else.

Tails immediately whipped the plane around and forced the plane into neck-breaking speeds. The others' gazes flew around like mad hornets looking for the missile. Bunnie spotted it some distance aft and on the port side. "There it is! My poor ticker, that's the biggest cigar I've ever seen!"

Robotnik's voice oozed through. "Allow me to introduce you to my new Super Fission Missile. I was originally going to use it in those fools that dared take my Egg Carriers and claim them as their own…but I changed my mind."

"Oh yeah?" Tails said defiantly. "Well, I got the X-Tornado!"

"At least it should be good sport," Robotnik laughed.

Tails looked back to see the giant red missile right on his tail, several hundred yards behind him, then jetted forward. Let's see how well that missile could keep up in Robotnik's own fleet. Tails dived into the mess of multicolored ships. The fighters and battleships opened fire on the speeding jet, so Tails was hard-pressed to avoid being hit, but at the same time, he was hoping one stray shot would hit the missile and destroy it.

Tails darted in and out of the firefight, and the missile was right on him. What kind of tracking did this missile have! Suddenly, Tails got a wild idea. "Guys, I'm going to dive right at Eggman's bridge."

Knuckles blanched, as did the others. "I hope you have a plan that doesn't involve us being hot meat."

"Leave it to me!" Tails rocketed towards the Egg Typhoon, the missile closing in from behind.

"I hope this works, sugar," Bunnie said apprehensively. "It's closing in on us so fast…"

"You can do it, Tails," Sally said.

Tails didn't respond. His eyes were locked on the superstructure above and to the rear of the Egg Typhoon, rising up high and over the whole ship. If that wasn't a bridge, then Tails was a cat. The bridge was rapidly closing in on them, as was the missile. This was a deadly game of chicken, but if it took out Eggman, the ship and the missile, then it was worth every terrible second!

The bridge was so close now that everyone could count the windows, and gripped their seats with terror. Suddenly, within one hundred yards of the bridge, Tails shot upwards in a lightning-quick turn. The Tornado's hull groaned in protest, but it held. They missed, and all braced for the explosion that would take out the bridge.

It didn't happen. All looked back and saw the missile was still on their tail!

* * *

While the four on the Egg Typhoon raced for the bridge, they saw the X-Tornado fly by for the bridge followed by the shrieking missile. "Damn!" Viper exclaimed. "It's after Tails!"

"Hurry! We have to try to disable it from the bridge!" Shadow commanded.

"Affirmative!" Omega droned, eyes lighting in the prospect of destroying this vessel.

Metal-Sonic's was trying to see if he could hack it remotely, but the missile was locked from outside interference. Either it was using a new code Robotnik was using, or Robotnik even locked himself from it and that there was no way for even him to override it.

As he continued to try to hack it as he ran along the other three, something pinged within his head. He slowed down as he investigated it, and nearly pitched over in shock. "Temporal anomalous readings have been detected above the battle, identical to the Chaos flux seven months ago," he announced.

All screeched to a halt with this announcement and scanned the skies. Did that mean what they thought it meant?

Robotnik laughed through the comm. channel in pure triumph. "You can't escape my Super Fission Missile that easily, Tails. You see, the missile is hardwired to chase only one target, the target I program into its hardware. If something cuts between it and its target, it deviates around effortlessly and resumes the chase. And for this missile…the target is you."

"It's coming closer, darlin'!" Bunnie exclaimed.

Tails' mind was blank. He had no idea what to do. No one did.

"Like I said before, foxy; give the hedgehog my regards. Once you are gone, and his fleet is out of the way, nothing will get in my way to rebuild my empire. With your destruction as my new empire's vanguard, you might say that my empire started…with a bang." Robotnik erupted with victorious evil laughter, which was cut short by Knuckles' fist on the comm device.

"What are we going to do? What are we going to do? What are we going to do?" Frosty said over and over, running on nothing but panic now.

Alarms screamed the warning that the missile was closing in, but it was mixed in the mass chaos of panic in Tails' mind. This was it. They were all going to die! In one moment, they would simply be snuffed out completely. Would it hurt? What would happen!

Everyone else had frozen, as if time itself had stopped. This was it, the final moment on this earth!

Suddenly, a flash of yellow light erupted in front of them, blinding them. At first, they thought it was the rocket hitting them, but when they dared to look again, they saw something very different. Rocketing towards them was being of light, bathed in flaming yellow light that burned around the being's shining yellow body like fire, his hair bristling like electricity.

All watched hypnotized at the appearance of this new figure…then they saw who it was…and nearly broke down. "SONIC!" they shouted in unison.

Super Sonic shot past them in a screaming beam of light. One second later, there was a colossal blast that nearly knocked them out of the sky. Tails clung to the controls as did everyone to their seats as Tails tried to regain control of the plane. Tails was amazed that the plane was not destroyed but was still in flight…and undamaged. All looked back to see a colossal fireball wreathed in its own smoke.

Bunnie said it best for all of them. "Oh my poor ticker; I think it just skipped a few ticks."

* * *

"Damn son of a bitch. Took his time, didn't he?" Viper finally said.

"Indeed," Shadow said, relaxed.

Viper shook his head. "We'll, we'd better hurry before he beats us to Eggman."

Mutually agreeing, all took off into the superstructure where the bridge rested on. Moments later, Super Sonic came to a landing on one end of the ship in a crouch. As he rose up, he looked right at the bridge as if it was looking down upon him.

"Hi, Eggman…" Super Sonic said finally. "What's up?"

* * *

Dr. Robotnik was in a state of shock. Out of nowhere, the hedgehog zoomed in and destroyed his Super Fission Missile without breaking a sweat, and now he was right here, powered by the seven Chaos Emeralds. This was basically saying he was lost…but his pride wouldn't let him.

"So, you finally return."

* * *

Super Sonic stood erect on the exterior of the Egg Typhoon, as he heard Robotnik's greeting through the broadcasting loudspeakers on the ship. He smiled, "So, I've been gone for a while and everything goes completely to pot. You haven't changed a bit, Egghead. By the way, where is the cake? I was told there would be cake at this party!"

"You've been gone for over half of a year and all you can do is jest, isn't it? Even you haven't changed my old friend."

Sonic smiled in a toothy grin. "So, are you ready to rock?"

Every missile turret and laser cannon on the Egg Typhoon aimed right at Sonic's body. Sonic stared down hundreds of cannon and turret barrels without the lease bit of fear. Over the loudspeakers oozed out, "I always liked a little struggle in the kill…makes good sport."

"Take your best shot, Eggman."

* * *

The crew of the X-Tornado came upon the Egg Typhoon just as the bow of the ship disintegrated in a flash of fire and smoke as the whole front end of the ship simply blew up. Tails had turned the X-Tornado clear round to follow the newly arrived Sonic, and was greeted by the utter destruction of the Egg Typhoon.

"He hasn't changed at all," Knuckles said dryly. "Shows up and the first thing he does is kick Eggman where it hurts. I wonder why I ever worry about that guy."

Dash however was ecstatic. He was simply clawing at the window desperate to leap into Sonic's arms again, and cheered like there was no tomorrow at the fireworks. "I knew he'd come back! I knew he would."

Tails was almost on the verge of tears. Seeing Sonic safe and unharmed felt like it was going to be his birthday and Christmas present for the next thirty years or so. It felt good to have his buddy back.

* * *

Robotnik was high-tailing it for the nearest exit pod as alarms blared through the ship. In one flash move, Super Sonic had sheared off the entire bow of the ship! Why was that dreadful little rodent always ruining his plans? How could he do it? He was just one hedgehog!

After locating the first escape pod he could find, he heaved himself aboard, not even bothering to see if it was occupied and activated the escape sequence. The pod dropped out of the underbelly of the remains of the Egg Typhoon and took off the way the fleet came. He dared not look back as the rest of his fleet would soon be decimated. All he wanted to do is seethe at his latest defeat.

"I really hate that hedgehog…I hate him…hate him. HATE HIM!" Robotnik screamed at the top of his lungs. "Hate…hate…HATE…HATE…HAAAAATE!" Robotnik slammed his fists down on the control, his rage boiling over. "Mark my words, hedgehog. You haven't seen the last of me, you pathetic little rodent. One day, I will have my revenge! Do you hear me, Sonic! I will have my revenge!"

"Yeah, yeah, we heard ya! No need to shout!" said a low voice behind the doctor.

His rage quickly faded into dread. Blanching, he looked slowly behind him to see who else was in the pod…and found himself staring down a barrel of a gleaming silver-handgun. Beyond that was a fierce visage with soul-piercing venom yellow eyes.

"Looks like we're having you over-easy today, Dr. Robotnik. Just like I said you would be…so long ago."

Nearby, a black hedgehog, a blue-hedgehog android and a large hulking black-and-red robot both bore a look of hunger.

"Do as I say, and maybe I won't be collecting your disembodied head in the next country."

* * *

Super Sonic landed on the runways of the GFV Sovereign and had to fight a wave of nostalgia since it looked virtually identical to the Egg Carrier. Instantly, his fur faded from a hot yellow to a cold dark blue, the charge in his body finally dying.

Behind him, he heard the familiar shriek of the X-Tornado and he looked to see the plane itself coming for a landing right on the runway. He watched as the bottom wings folded up and the landing gear extend from the belly of the jet. He watched it slow as it rolled past him, and at a walk he followed on afterwards.

The canopy opened and before he could even say hello, a small blue ball of spines flew out at him like a fastball in the major leagues, knocking him clear off his feet. Uncurling right on top of his chest, it was Dash the chao, looking furious.

"Where the heck have you been!" Dash shrieked in his squeaky chao voice.

Sonic sat up, and Dash slid right into his lap. Sonic rubbed the back of his head, stammering in light of the little chao's outrage. "Well…uh…I'm sorry that I just disappeared like that…and…uh…well…uh…"

Dash's face slowly changed from rage to tears. Throwing himself forward again, he clung to Sonic's chest and wept bitter tears. "Don't leave ever again, Sonic. EVER!"

The strings of Sonic's soul were strummed with the songs of compassion. From Dash's viewpoint, Sonic simply disappeared without a trace. Doubtless the poor chao had been worried sick the whole time he was gone, everyone too.

Speaking of everyone, Tails, Frosty, Knuckles, Sally and Bunnie made their way towards him, each one's face lit up with joy at seeing Sonic come back, unharmed and perfectly normal. "Hey, guys! What's up in your world?"

"Why sugar-hog! You've been gone for a month of Sundays and that's all you gotta say?" Bunnie put her hands on her hips. "Why I oughtta slap you around like a SWAT Bot."

"Everyone keeps saying that," Sonic said, standing up and still carrying Dash. "How long have I been gone?"

Everyone looked at each other. They weren't expecting that question. "You don't know?" Knuckles asked.

"It felt like a couple of days…" Sonic said, but something wasn't clicking.

Dash looked up. "You been gone forever!"

Knuckles decided to be more specific. "Sonic, you disappeared back in November when the Chaos Emeralds fluxed."

"Yeah, I remember that part."

"It's June of the next year now."

Sonic looked like someone slapped him in the face. "Dude, seven months? No wonder why everyone thought I just came back from the dead."

"It has been a long time, Sonic," Sally said. "Some of us were ready to give up, thinking you would never come back…but some of us still hoped."

"Good thing, too," Bunnie said. "And good thing you showed up when you did. I don't know about y'all, but I don't like pushing up the daisies."

Somehow, this was hilariously funny and they all broke out into a good laugh. After their good laugh, Sonic finally breathed. "Well, I'm back now, and I ain't itching to leave again."

**EPILOGUE:  


* * *

**

_Two-hundred years in the future…_

A white-furred hedgehog was sitting all by himself along the edge of a lake, picking up smooth flat stones with some strange unseen force and throwing them across the water in a spin. Each stone skipped across the lake before they dived into the water to sink. For the last several days, he could be found here, distracted and withdrawn.

Silver sighed as yet another stone succumbed to a watery grave; not for the stone but for his own mind. The last couple of weeks have been rough thanks to a recurring dream he was having practically each night. It was always the same without change, and it came so much and so often that Silver had no problem remembering it now as it burned itself into his brain.

He wanted to talk about it to someone, but who could he talk to about dreams? He also felt like a baby for being disturbed about dreams like some little kid too frightened to go to bed, so he hadn't told anyone since the dreams first began. Each day he tried to behave as if it was just like any other day, but he kept being distracted by the meaning of his dream. Does it have a meaning? Maybe he was just going crazy…

A shadow crept up alongside Silver, long by the morning light. Silver caught a glimpse of it and turned his head to see who it was. In the rising sunlight he saw the figure of a lean, rather regal-looking cat. The sun had washed his vision to see the details, but Silver could guess who it was.

"Oh, hi Blaze," Silver said meekly, looking away again.

"Are you okay?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah."

Blaze crossed her arms. "If you were okay, you wouldn't be sitting near the lake skipping stones."

Silver looked back at Blaze again, and knew he couldn't lie to her. Blaze knew Silver too well to know when he was disturbed, distracted and honest. Sometimes it annoyed Silver…but other times, it made him thankful that there was someone who knew him well enough to help him.

"I…" Silver started then sighed. "It's too embarrassing."

Blaze walked up and sat down beside Silver on the grassy bank, overlooking the gently lapping water of the lake, but said nothing. Despite saying nothing, Blaze's presence was making Silver uncomfortable; not because she was too close…but because she was admitting an aura that demanded to get the answer out of Silver.

Finally, Silver caved. "Well, it's this dream I keep having."

Blaze blinked, suddenly very interested. "What kind of dream?"

"Nightmare...kind of."

Blaze decided to tread lightly; nightmares were serious matters. "Can you tell it to me?"

Silver swallowed. This would be the first time he ever retold his dream to anyone, plus the feeling of reliving the dream in the daytime was unsettling in itself. "Well, it's like this: I'm walking through the city, but it's been destroyed. Parts were still on fire while the rest was sinking into lava. Then I get visited by this black hedgehog and he sends me into the past, telling me that I have to kill this blue hedgehog to fix everything. When I do, I come back, but everything is still on fire. Then I see you, fighting this demon…you killed it…by blowing yourself up." Silver inhaled before speaking again. "That's when I wake up."

Blaze sat back for a moment letting this narrative of a dream sink in. "You have this dream a lot?"

"Lately, yeah." Silver crossed his arms as if he was cold in the warm sunshine. "It's…scaring me." Silver wanted to slither under a rock like a snake for admitting he was scared, and braced himself for scorn from Blaze; however, he was in for a surprise. Blaze stood up and took Silver by the hand. Startled, Silver protested. "What? What are you doing?"

"Come with me," Blaze said, hoisting Silver to his feet. When Silver tried to splutter out questions, Blaze merely said. "Shut up and you'll see once we get there. This is better if you see it then hear it."

Silver instantly canned it, his surprise morphing into unbridled curiosity. He then felt excited. Blaze knew something about his dream…but he couldn't help wondering how. Still, he held his tongue. Blaze told him he would know once they got there. Got where?

Unfortunately for Silver, they were sure taking their time to get there and he was growing impatient. Blaze led him into the city, winding through back alley after another. Silver listened to the noise of traffic without even hearing it, wondering what kind of secret Blaze knew that would be hidden in the underbelly of urban society.

Soon, they came upon a building that looked like it was once a small hotel, except now it was a dirty shell of a place. The only thing sticking out was crude graffiti of a snake devouring its own tail circumvented by six rays above the door. Blaze opened the door and went right in as if she owned the place, and Silver followed.

The place smelled of dust, mold and alcohol, and looked like it hadn't seen a sanitation force in years. What kind of place was this?

Blaze and Silver walked slowing in, but it seemed no one was home, except for a TV that was on showing the news. Silver took a scope of the area. There was huge desk towards the back of the room with flanking couches that appeared to have seen much use on the adjacent walls. The walls themselves had crooked paintings and covered with mold, save for the back wall where a door to a back room stood. To the left was a staircase with sagging steps that led up and around to the right, flanked by many doors on the second level.

Silver studied the desk itself; on the desk were various knick-knacks, including an old-looking telephone, a pair of handguns that seemed to be the only clean thing in the place, and a notebook with indecipherable scribbles that Silver assumed was just bad handwriting.

"Where are we?" Silver finally asked.

"Oroborus," Blaze said simply. "See, Silver, I had dreams myself, a lot like the ones you had."

"What?" Silver said, astonished. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because there's more to it than just being a dream. The man here can explain it."

"I suppose that's my cue," said a voice from above.

Silver and Blaze looked up to see a tall male human looking down upon them from the second level, wearing only boots and jeans overlaid with leather chaps, and judging by the dripping hair, he had just come out of the shower. As he came down the stairs and Silver noticed one thing right away: from his elbow to hand on his left arm appeared to be a arm that belonged to an alien, black with cracks of hot orange lava underneath while the hand itself glowed the same color, curling into claws. Everything else about the human seemed normal enough, save for the addition of venom yellow eyes.

"So," said the human. "you need something else, Blaze?"

Blaze acted as if he always knew this human. "Not for me, Viper. Silver here seems to be remembering the time that never was."

"Huh?" Silver asked.

The human, Viper, exhaled sharply. "About damn time. Took you long enough, kid."

"What are you talking about?" Silver asked.

Viper walked behind the desk, opened a drawer and removed a worn notebook that somehow seemed to have escaped the decay of the place. "You should give this a read, kid, but before you do, listen to what I have to say…have a seat."

Blaze and Silver sat down on one of the sagging couches while Viper whipped on a black shirt that was draped over the seat behind the desk. Sitting down, he began to say. "That notebook was written by an old acquaintance of mine nearly two centuries ago. Apparently, according to him, something happened way back when that not only affected the past…but the present."

Silver leaned forward, all ears and was conscious that he was gripping the cushions like an eagle would its meal.

"And what supposedly happened back when changed time completely, so none of us have any actual memory that it happened at all. The only account we have that it might have happened is this notebook." Viper tossed the notebook onto the desk. "Take it with you to read…but on one condition. I expect it back."

Viper then got up and went upstairs, disappearing into a room. Silver looked at the worn notebook on the desk as if it was a rare bird in the jungle. Blaze went forward to pick it up and gave it to Silver. "Come on, you can read it on the way."

Eventually, they left the rotting building behind them and Silver opened the notebook. The handwriting was sloppy and large, but it was still readable. There was a smudge here and there, yet for two-hundred years of existing, it was still well taken care of. The grammar was horrible in places, but it didn't matter to Silver. This must be an important notebook for it to be preserved for so long.

The first page contained an introductory note, and Silver immediately began to read.

_If you're reading this notebook, then read carefully. I feel kind of silly writing this all down. Never did anything like this before really. I do better telling stories at the camp fires. Oh heck. Anyway, I wanted to write this all down before I kicked the bucket. It sucks being the only guy who actually remembers this, but it happened. I know what I did erased everyone's minds from it, but I had to do it. For them, for her. I hope this makes sense to you, dude. _

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

_

* * *

_

She was born into wealth and power. She was a natural-born leader. She was young and pretty, well known to the citizens of Soleanna and the surrounding countries.

She was Princess Elise, heiress to the throne of Soleanna, soon to be Queen Elise. At only sixteen years, leaders of other countries marveled at her ability to lead her people and her nation. The only reason she was not a queen now was by constitutional law of that country that the monarchy head could not be named king or queen until eighteen years of age. Amendments to re-ratify this age standard in favor of Elise had been drafted, but were never passed by the House of Commons of the Parliament.

Those failures did not shake the adornment or the loyalty of her people; no, a title was just a title. Elise was the people's leader as a monarch.

Tonight was the Festival of the Sun, and like all the princesses of Soleanna before her, she was the one to pray the blessing and light the flame. Elise was on front of her royal barge, showered by yellow carnations and tulips, the traditional flowers of the festival. She was dressed in the traditional white gowns of the royalty. Her pearl-white dress was ornamented with silver and diamonds. Around her auburn locks of hair, she wore a crown of silver, lined with feathers of the white eagle, the national bird. She was the image of royalty and beauty.

Smiling and waving to her people, she stood out tall as yellow-dressed dancers performed seamlessly behind her. Hooded maids stood on either side behind her, solemn but not taking away any of the festive atmosphere.

Elise was happy to see her people happy. Several times she threw bouquets of yellow and white flowers towards the people from her ship, gliding like a swan through the water canals.

Fireworks lit the sky, adding to the cheer of the Festival. The military saluted the princess with rounds of gunfire upwards to the dark, starry sky. The celebrations only intensified as the white boat approached an island with six arms, all bearing torches, non-fired. In the center was an even larger torch, as large as the buildings around it. The ship docked, and the Princess, followed by her hooded maids proceeded off the ship and towards a platform. On it was a short, elderly priest looking solemn; on either side of him were two taller robed men, arms tucked away in the folds of their robes, looking equally solemn. This was a holy night after all...to honor those who passed on before to join the ever-loving one in the eternally sunlit lands.

She barely stepped upon the stone when suddenly from behind, a blast of stiff wind ripped through the canal and into the sky. The people were so surprised they cried out, looking around to see what that wind was. Elise braced herself from that wind as it blasted through, but then it died to a soft wind. Looking up, she saw that one of the feathers from her crown had been torn off by the wind and was gliding gently away upwards towards the full moon that ruled the night.

Elise watched it in wonder as everyone else recovered themselves from the sudden anomaly of the wind. That wind had aroused a strange feeling within her, as if someone had called out to her…someone she knew once upon a time.

"Your Grace?" ventured one of her gold-cloaked maidens.

"I thought…I felt someone calling me…" Elise said mystically, watching the feather slowly disappear into the moonlight. "Someone I knew once…"

"I'm sure it's just the wind, Your Grace," the maiden said plaintively.

"Of course," Elise sighed. "Yet…it felt so…familiar somehow." Elise wondered about this for a few more seconds, and then returned to the matter at hand. Everyone fell silent as she cried the prayer of thanksgiving and lit the torch. As the citizens of Soleanna cheered for the night, Elise looked up at the moon again. "Maybe one day, I'll see you again…whoever you are…"

* * *

In the streets of Sapphire City, mere days after the utter destruction of the Egg Storm, celebrations were going on for the ultimate defeat of Dr. Robotnik, who was now awaiting trial, locked away in a high-secure cell on Prison Island. There were parades, carnivals and other levities as the greatest enemy to both Mobians and the colonists was now captured finally.

The night had settled and the full moon was rising above the city, but the festivities kept going on, showing no signs of slowing. As the levities steamed forward below, a flock of white doves took off into the night to find quieter roosts. As they flew, preening feathers worked their way off, and fluttered into the night, tossed and turned by the wind. As one feather drifted by one tall building, it was snatched out of the sky by a gloved hand.

Pulling down the captured feather, Sonic studied it, ignoring the party below, his mind drifting thousands of miles away. Sonic had been filled in at what had happened in the time he was gone—yet he still couldn't believe he was gone for over a half-year—and receives plenty of welcome backs. One in particular was from Amy Rose, who had watched the battle on the news at Vanilla's and Cream's house while she was visiting. As soon as Sonic reappeared, she took off out the door and hunted down Sonic. Upon finding him at G.U.N. HQ, she nearly smashed his skull in with her Piko Piko Hammer while giving him a tongue-lashing for disappearing like that.

Sonic smiled in spite of himself in the memory. Amy was happy she had returned, but she had to get that anger out of the way before she could welcome him home. It wasn't his fault for being gone so long, but still, no one should have gone through such a worry.

Sonic grew partied out by the festivities and quietly escaped to the roof of New City Hall, built to replace the one that had been destroyed by Perfect Chaos six—no—seven years before now. He had to let his mind settle after everything that happened the past week to him. Heck, it was still hard for him to swallow that Viper and Shadow had successfully captured Dr. Robotnik at gunpoint.

Sonic gazed at the feather again, white and soft, untouched by filth of the world. It reminded him of the feathers that were woven into a young woman's crown. Sonic was glad he could remember everything that happened in Soleanna, even though no one else has. He knew why no one else remembered, yet somehow he retained his memory.

He remembered when he and Elise had parted in the altar room of the Temple of Solaris, after blowing out the candle. He remembered flying through something like a portal, waiting to pop out the other side to home, still emblazoned in the golden light of Super-form. Yet as he went through, he hung onto those memories. He felt things that felt like little hands clawing at his brain as he passed through, yet he fought them off. He would not let go of those memories if he could help it.

He then remembered standing in a vast white space, and a great large door stood in front of him, completely featureless. He stood there wondering how to open it when some voice confronted him. "In comes the hero of two times, seeking to enter the world from which he hails, despite the fact he changed it completely."

Sonic had looked around, looking for the source of the voice, but no face could be seen. "Who are you?"

"I am everything and nothing at the same time. Many names but belonging to none. I suppose you could call me Gatekeeper if you so wish."

"Why am I here, Gatekeeper?" Super Sonic inquired.

"To give you a choice: You have eradicated the Devourer of Times in the past, present and future. The time of despair and destruction has been removed from the annals of history. Yet, a part of it remains with you, little one.

"Those memories are the last remnants of the taint of darkness. Many of the creatures of light would quickly cast it aside and return to the place and forget the whole thing as it was too dreadful to remember. Tell me, child, why do you hold on to the despair and hold on to those memories of darkness?"

Sonic looked around again. "Why should I let them go? I've been through worse than that and I still am alive. That's all that's important."

"But why? Wouldn't it be easier to just let them go and return to light without the memories of darkness and despair in your soul?"

"Life isn't easy, and I know that full well. I've lost my dad and mom to evil, and almost lost many of my friends to the same, but we got through it each and every time. Now didn't you say something about a choice?"

"Yes, I did. You have two choices: When you enter that gate, you will return to the world you call home. You can return to the time you left and not remember anything of Soleanna, or hold on to those memories, and return to a time later then when you first left."

"How long?"

"I cannot answer that."

"Why?" Sonic said.

"Because I do not know."

Sonic stood silent for a bit.

"Which is why I asked you why you would hold on to those memories. I pulled you from the gate so you could answer my question. You now know the price of holding on to those memories, child. You could be gone for many years. With that knowledge, why do you want to hold on?"

Sonic's mind flashed different directions. He saw the faces of those who had gone with him to Soleanna. Apparently, they had chosen not to remember, or just let it go unconsciously. He saw the faces of Sally, Uncle Chuck, Dash and other of his dearest friends. What would they do if he never returned while they were alive?

Then his mind flashed to Elise, who had no choice but lose her memories. That was the price she paid so that her world could now be saved from the belly of Solaris. If Sonic lost those memories, then no one would ever remember the price she paid. Sonic said in answer. "Someone I know had already given the same memories to the darkness so that her world could now exist in light. If I forgot all that, who would remember who paid the price?"

"You are willing to pay the price of time so that a woman's sacrifice could be remembered? Even if you may not return to your world until well after your friends from your home had passed on?"

Sonic grinned. "That ain't going to happen. I know my friends; if I disappear, they'll get up and walk on. Sure they may worry for a while, but they can get up and walk. I don't have time to worry about that or anything, Gatekeeper. I only got time to run."

There was a pause, but Sonic felt a radiance that felt like happiness. "That is the correct answer, child!" The gate swung open behind Sonic, showing a gate of light. "Go, return to your world and remember what was given so that you may remember. Fare thee well, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Sonic looked at the feather again, after reflecting that time in the gate between the worlds. He had held onto his memories, and the price was seven months…because he didn't worry about what would have happened. Sonic stood up and blew the feather out of his hand. He watched it drift into the winds, towards the full moon reigning the night.

Watching it fade into the moonlight, he said quietly, "Elise, I'm not going to worry about you, for I know we'll see each other again. Take care, Princess Elise of Soleanna. I'll smile just for you."

**THE END**


End file.
